La foudre sans pluie n'est pas un véritable orage
by Larva Heart
Summary: Juvia regarda le démon reculer et vit une lueur dans ses yeux autrefois si sombre.Une idée folle lui vint 'Laxus-san reprend le dessus sur le démon'. Et soudain les mots de Fried lui tombèrent dessus tel un coup de fouet . Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te blesser. Couple improbable (Laxus x Juvia et couples secondaires surprises) UPDATE Nouveau chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Bonsoir! Me revoilà après presque un an d'absence!

Je sais j'avais promit de publier pendant l'année mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps.

J'espère vous avoir manqué car me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic et un nouveau couple.

Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

Avertissement : Rating T mais je réfléchis à un lime.

L'histoire se déroule un mois après les Grands Jeux Magiques et ne prends pas en compte la suite du manga.

Ce sont tous des couples improbables.

Mes Parings sont : Laxus x Juvia.

Mira x surprise( à venir)

Fried x surprise (à venir)

Je préviens il y aura un couple **homme/homme** , et bien qu'il n'y aura rien d'explicite je tenais à avertir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Ce jour là, la guilde de Fairy Tail était particulièrement vide, peu de gens voulaient rester à l'intérieur à cause la chaleur caniculaire du mois d' août. Une partie de la guilde était absente, les uns étaient parsemés dans les quatre coins de la ville et les autres étaient autour de la piscine de la guilde. L'espace qui abritait la piscine était ouvert au ciel bleu et se trouvait derrière la guilde.

_ Je fonds, se plaignit Lucy couchée sur un transat en bois.

A ces mots elle épongea son front imprégné de sueur à l'aide d'une serviette.

Les rares mages présents étaient tous en maillot de bain pour atténuer l'impact de la chaleur inhabituelle.

_ Grey fait quelque chose lança t-elle à son camarade qui jouait aux cartes avec Juvia et Gajeel.

_ Grey-sama n'est pas à ta disposition Lucy-san! Asséna Juvia.

Le dit Grey soupira et se tourna vers sa camarade blonde.

_ Désolé mais je ne peux rien faire, il fait trop chaud.

_ Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la piscine Lu-chan, lui suggéra Levy.

Cette dernière était sur un transat et des livres étaient éparpillés autour d'elle.

_ Que fais-tu Levy-san? Questionna Wendy en arrivant près d'elle.

_ Je lis un livre, il est écrit dans une langue morte donc c'est assez difficile à lire, mais l'histoire est intéressante.

Le livre en question était de taille moyenne et sa couverture était en cuir. Il n'avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Levy l'avait trouvé dans les archives de la bibliothèque de la guilde sous un tas de feuilles jaunies par le temps.

_ Et ça parle de quoi? Interrogea Lucy.

_ C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme, qui se fait posséder par un démon-loup, ce dernier ravage son village et la seule façon de le sauver est de trouver la personne qu'il aime, car seul l'amour peut détruire le démon.

_ Ça à l'air gnangnan, ricana Gajeel .

_ Non bien au contraire l'histoire est plutôt sombre car le jeune homme n'aime personne et donc il n'est pas sauvé...je suis presque à la fin mais il y a cette phrase que je ne comprends pas, il y a deux mots totalement inconnus, j'ai cherché dans des tas de dictionnaire mais il n'y a rien.

Avec curiosité Wendy et Lucy jetèrent un coup d'œil à la phrase.

_ «Marum» et «esset» lut Lucy.

_ Je connais ces mots! S'exclama Wendy

_ Quoi? S'étonna la mage des mots.

_ Dans le livre que Grandine m'a donné il y avait ces mots accompagnés d'une traduction. Je vais le chercher, il est à l'intérieur!S'exclama la petite mage.

Un peu plus loin, loin des préoccupations littéraires des trois mages, Laxus faisait quelque longueurs dans la piscine tandis que l'unité de Raijin était entrain de discuter sur une table au bord de la piscine.

Le dragon slayer s'apprêtait à sortir de l'eau quand il **l'** entendit.

Un rire. _Son_ rire. Un rire victorieux parce qu'elle venait d'asséner à Gajeel une défaite que même le fils de Métalicana n'avait pas vu venir.

Il se mit à la regarder, discrètement bien sûr, elle ne se doutait même pas du regard qu'il posait sur elle.

_ Je l'ai! S'exclama Wendy quelque minute plus tard.

Elle ouvrit son grimoire et trouva les mots et lut :

_ Marum signifie délivrer et esset signifie innocence

_ D'accord, acquiesça Levy . Elle utilisa les mots que Wendy lui avait donné et écrit sur un coin de page la traduction.

_ « Seule l'innocence la plus pure peut délivrer le mal le plus destructeur», lut Wendy .

A ces mots les pages jaunies par le temps furent balayer par une forte bourrasque et une lumière verte entoura le livre qui se mit à trembler dans les mains de Levy.

La lumière verte forma un faisceau de lumière qui partit à toute vitesse et percuta un corps.

Le corps de Laxus s'effondra sous la force du choc et coula au fond de la piscine.

.

.

.

.

.

Le corps de Laxus se mit à couler sous les yeux paniqués de ses camarades.

Fried était à deux doigts d'aller le chercher quand il fut retenu par Bixlow.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il faut aller le chercher ! S'exclama le mage runique.

Pour toute réponse Bixlow lui pointa l'eau qui faisait des remous verdâtres.

Une magie maléfique frappa alors tous les mages présents. Des frissons roulèrent sur leurs peaux sans qu'ils ne puissent les contrôler.

Une masse sombre se mit à immerger de l'eau et bien plus massif qu'un humain normal, un corps sortit de l'eau.

Tous reconnurent le visage de Laxus mais tous surent qu'il n'était plus le même. Son corps se mit à trembler et son visage perdit peu à peu ses traits humains.

Son iris et son sclérotique ne faisaient qu'un noyé dans une profonde noirceur.

Son corps était encore plus massif et musculeux qu'avant, ses canines s'étaient allongées,et ses mains n'avaient plus grand chose d'humaine mais ressemblaient d'avantage à celle d'un animal avec des griffes acérées. D'ailleurs la posture qu'adopta Laxus les firent penser à un loup près à attaquer.

Rapidement une épaisse fourrure sombre recouvrit son corps, son visage se déforma et prit des traits lupins, tandis que ses pieds devenaient des pattes.

Tous entendirent des os craquer pendant le processus et ils eurent peur pour le blond.

La transformation était maintenant complète.

Un hurlement sortit de sa gueule et ce son guttural fit frissonner les fées.

Un lourd silence tomba entre les mages, chacun tiraillé entre stupéfaction et crainte . La créature devant eux n'était plus humaine, cette chose grandissait à vu d'œil et elle fit bientôt cinq mètre de haut. Devant eux se dressait un démon-loup.

Pendant de longue seconde personne ne sut que faire et se fut finalement le monstre qui trouva la solution.

D'un bon agile il sauta par de là le grand mur de la guilde et s'éloigna dans la ville.

.

.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé!? S'exclama Makarov en arrivant haletant à la guilde,accompagné par Mavis et Mirajane.

Makarov arrivait à guilde quand il avait entendu un hurlement, il s'était alors précipité vers l'origine du cri et avait juste eut le temps de voir la bête s'échapper.

_ Je m'absente deux minutes et vous avez encore provoqué une catastrophe! Hurla t-il aux mages présents. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?

_ Le livre de Levy a ensorcelé Laxus. Annonça Gajeel

_ Quoi?! S'étranglèrent les nouveaux venus. Spécialement Makarov qui était inquiet pour son petit fils.

_ Laxus est possédé par un démon-loup qui était prisonnier de ce livre, ajouta Levy.

_ Les Raijin,Natsu et Grey se sont lancés à sa poursuite pour essayer de l'arrêter. Juvia et Wendy sont allées prévenir les autres membres de la guilde qui étaient absents. Et nous essayons de trouver une solution, lui informa Lucy.

Ils étaient tous autour d'une table de la guilde à essayer de décrypter le grimoire pour y trouver une solution mais la seule chose qu'il y avait était l'histoire du jeune garçon ensorcelé. Et soudain cela fit tilt à l'intérieur de la tête de Levy.

_ Je crois savoir comment se débarrasser du démon, hésita la bleue.

_ Va-y accouche, fit Gajeel d'un ton bourru.

_ L'amour.

Lucy, le maître et Gajeel se regardèrent d'un air sceptique.

_ Dans l'histoire que j'ai lu, un jeune homme se faisait posséder par un démon-loup, le démon à choisit l'humain car il était l'être le plus puissant à proximité, ce qui est aussi le cas pour Laxus. Et la seule manière de le sauver était de réveiller son amour, car seul un sentiment pur peut battre ce démon . Tout comme c'est l'innocence de Wendy qui a libéré le démon c'est l'amour qui peut le détruire.

_ Tu es consciente que c'est super cliché, renifla Gajeel avec dédain.

_ Peut-être mais en attendant l'un des mages les plus puissants de la guilde est possédé par un démon qui veut tout saccager donc cliché ou pas il faut essayer.

_ Levy à raison, acquiesça Lucy. Maître de pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour cette mission, je pense que l'amour familial marche aussi.

_ D'accord je vais y aller mais Mirajane tu vas m'accompagner je pense qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux dit-il à la barmaid restée silencieuse jusqu'alors.

_ Maître je vais vous accompagner mais je ne crois pas que Laxus ressente ce genre de sentiment pour moi, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous.

_ Attendez attendez, hallucina Gajeel. Tu es sortie avec Laxus! S'exclama t-il .

_ C'était il y a longtemps mais cela n'est pas...

La mage fut soudainement coupée par le bruit d'une explosion, tous sortirent de la guilde et virent un épais nuage de poussière s'élever au dessus des bâtisses et le bruit de destruction était suivit d'un grondement animal.

Tous se mirent en branle face à cette scène et se dirigèrent vers les cris.

Loin des cris, trois mages courraient à perdre haleine, il s'agissait de Juvia, Erza et Warren . La bleue était allée prévenir la rouquine qui était à l'autre bout de la ville chez son pâtissier préféré et les jeunes femmes avaient croisés Warren en cours de route.

_ Warren essaye d'établir une connexion télépathique avec les autres! Lui ordonna Erza.

Le mage télépathe s'exécuta tout de suite, et en se concentrant un peu il entendit bientôt les voix de ses camarades .

«Vous tous vous m'entendez?» Demanda t-il aux fées qui entendirent bientôt sa voix résonner dans leurs têtes.

«Quel est la marche à suivre?» questionna Erza.

«Nous avons découvert que le point faible du démon est l'amour donc le maître et Mirajane vont essayer de l'arrêter», prévint Levy.

Soudain une explosion retentit et la déflagration fut si forte que les vitres des magasins à proximité éclatèrent.

Les mages accélérèrent et bientôt ils arrivèrent sur la grande place de Magnolia où le chaos régnait. Erza vit rapidement ses camarades au sol, l'unité Raijin n'avait pas fait long feux sous la force brute du démon et Natsu et Grey avaient du mal à rester debout.

Juvia dû se retenir pour ne pas intervenir en voyant les blessures de Grey.

Le dragon slayer et le mage glace étaient tous deux en mauvais état, tous deux recouverts d'égratignure.

«Il est rapide» Cette pensée appartenait à Grey.

«Le démon annule la magie qui essaye de l'attaquer» Ajouta le mage de glace.

Les mages étaient obligés de se battre avec leurs poings.

_ Reculez! ordonna la voix forte du maître, une fois arrivé sur les lieux. Tous les mages de Fairy Tail arrivaient petit à petit sur la place de Magnolia et bientôt les fées encerclèrent le démon pour le contenir mais aussi pour empêcher les non-mages de s'approcher.

L'unité de Raijin blessée fut sortit du champ de bataille par Waren et Juvia.

.

.

.

Laxus se sentit faible, il se sentit faible car il était prisonnier de son propre esprit, ce démon l'avait enfermé dans sa tête. Le démon-loup s'était approprié ses pouvoirs et sa volonté et il avait beau lutter il n'arrivait à rien. Laxus était témoin de tout et avait vu ce monstre s'acharner contre sur ses amis sans qu'il n'est pu le stopper. Laxus se sentit faible car il était faible, le démon était entrain d'aspirer son énergie, son esprit était lentement entrain de sombrer, il le sentait, ses pensées étaient déconstruites et les sons lui parvenaient difficilement, enfin tous les sons sauf celui-ci:

_ Reculez!

Le vieux! Il eut un regain de conscience mais ce ne fut pas assez pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Bientôt le démon s'avança vers le maître, il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda avec curiosité le petit homme s'approcher de lui, bientôt suivit par Mira.

Une alarme sonna dans le cerveau de Laxus, il tenta d'effectuer un recul mais ce n'était plus lui qui était aux commandes. Le démon avait lui même des pensées chaotiques et ne songeait qu'à détruire.

_ Dégagez! Cria Laxus, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, seul son esprit était encore en son contrôle et encore il le sentait décliner. Il devait à tout prix se concentrer pour ne pas laisser son esprit sombrer.

Makarov regarda la chose en face de lui avec prudence, personne n'aurait put croire qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et encore moins de son petit-fils sous cette apparence. Makarov essaya au mieux de garder son sang froid mais savoir Laxus en danger le remplissait d'inquiétude.

Mirajane de son côté stressait de plus en plus, elle sentait très mal ce plan. Elle se trouvait démunie sans possibilité d'utiliser sa magie et dans un même temps elle devait veiller sur le maître.

Le démon prit une position défensive et se mit à grogner.

_ Laxus tu dois te reprendre, parla calmement Makarov.

_ Tu dois combattre le démon, enchaîna Mirajane d'une voix forte.

_C'est ce que j'essaye de faire aurait-il voulut leur dire mais son esprit était entrain de sombrer sous les pensées chaotiques du démon, néanmoins la présence de son grand-père et de Mira l'aidait à ne pas perdre les pédales mais au fond il savait que ce n'était pas assez. La voix de son grand père n'était pas assez puissante pour empêcher son esprit de se perdre dans le chaos. Autour de lui tout était sombre, il n'y avait rien d'autre que les pensées incohérentes du démon et les voix des autres. Il ne voyait rien et ne sentait rien, seuls les sons parvenaient faiblement.

_ Nous sommes là pour toi, lui assura Makarov en faisant un pas vers la bête.

_ Maître! S'alarma la barmaid.

Il lui fit signe de se taire d'une main et continua à avancer vers la bête qui lui grognait dessus mais ne faisait rien.

_ Rappelle toi qui tu es Laxus, rappelle toi de ta famille, de Fairy Tail, de ta mère.

Ce dernier mot fit tilt dans l'esprit du blond, le visage de sa mère fusa et un profond sentiment de mélancolie l'entoura et cela permit à son esprit se concentrer, il essaya alors de se concentrer sur sa mère mais plus il le faisait et plus le démon s'agitait.

La bête grogna et d'un coup de patte il balaya Makarov qui fut attraper par Gajeel in extremis.

Dans un mouvement le démon loup se tourna vers Mirajane et lui sauta dessus grande gueule ouverte, la mage sauta à côté et l'évita au dernier moment. Dans un même mouvement Erza, Grey, Natsu et cinq autres mages se lancèrent sur la bête. Le manque de magie représentait un sérieux désavantage face à un ennemi aussi massif. La bête les abattu tous un à un.

Juvia de son côté était près des blessés et aidait Wendy à soigner ceux qui avait subit de graves blessures. Ils étaient en retrait, cachés derrière un bâtiment à plusieurs mètres des combats.

«L'amour d'un grand-père pour Laxus n'a pas fonctionné »informa Warren par télépathie .

_ Quel genre d'amour faut-il donc pour chasser ce monstre? Questionna une Evergreen souffrante.

Juvia entendit clairement un cri suivit du prénom « Grey» et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Juvia poussée par son instinct délaissa ses camarades blessés mais au moment où elle allait partir la main de Fried l'arrêta.

Le vert arrivait difficilement à ouvrir les yeux et sa voix faible murmura:

_ Tu dois arrêter Laxus.

Juvia interloquée le regarda d'un air perdu.

_ Juvia ne comprend pas.

_ Il ne te blessera pas, tu dois me faire confiance, va devant le monstre et parle à Laxus... il t'écoutera.

_ Juvia ne pourra pas l'arrêter seul l'amour peut le sauver.

Fried plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa camarades. Ils étaient empreints d'inquiétude, de panique et d'incompréhension à cause des paroles de son camarade.

Fried l'a considéra un instant et hésita à révéler le secret de son ami.

 _'Il me tuera pour ça mais il doit être sauvé'_ songea t-il avec détermination.

_ Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te blesser.

Juvia fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais ses pensées furent coupés par un second cri , la bleue sortit de son abri et se retrouva sur le champ de bataille.

Erza était mal en point et se tenait la côte saignante, Lucy, Gajeel et bien d'autres tenaient à peine debout, Natsu ne cessait d'attaquer la bête mais sans magie il n'en menait pas large. Grey lui se trouvait au sol, paralysé par une jambe cassé et par le souvenir parasite de Deliora.

Juvia examina rapidement la situation, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour faire quelque chose surtout si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie.

Soudain le démon-loup envoya Natsu dans le décor d'un coup de patte, le dragon slayer percuta de plein fouet un magasin à proximité.

Tous les mages étaient épuisés par un combat inégal, tous étaient blessés tandis que le démon ne semblait même pas essoufflé par ses multiples combats

Juvia frissonna légèrement en sentant l'aura de pur noirceur que dégageait le démon-loup, et son frisson ne fit que s'intensifier quand elle vit le démon s'approcher de Grey.

Ce dernier suivit également le mouvement de la bête mais sa jambe était bien trop douloureuse pour l'autoriser à se lever, le brun essaya bien de ramper mais bientôt le démon n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

_ NON!

Le cri de Juvia retentit avec tant de force que même le démon tourna son regard sombre vers elle.

Juvia ne sut jamais si c'était l'amour ou la folie qui avait prit le contrôle de son cerveau mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que la seconde d'après elle courrait vers le démon.

_ Non Juvia ne fait pas ça ! lui crièrent ses camarades.

La bleue dans son élan n'entendit rien et fonça sur le monstre et avec toute la force qu'elle possédait elle lui administra une droite sur le museau.

Sans grande surprise cela n'eut pas un grand effet sur la bête autre que de l'énerver encore plus.

Juvia évita un coup de patte in extremis et roula sur le côté. Elle se releva rapidement tandis que le démon la prenait en chasse, d'un coup d'œil sur le côté elle vit ses amis accourir pour l'aider.

D'un mouvement de main elle créa une barrière d'eau qui empêcha à ses amis de se mettre en danger.

_ Water Wall ! S'écria t-elle.

_ Juvia! S'écria Erza soutenu par Gajeel.

_ Comment peut-elle utiliser la magie! S'exclama ce dernier.

_ Le démon n'annule la magie que si on l'attaque contre lui or Juvia ne l'utilise pas contre lui mais à côté de lui, répondit Erza.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée plus tôt! Le monstre annulait la magie qui essayait de l'attaquer mais pas une magie qui l'entourait juste.

_ Est elle complètement folle. S'exclama le dragon slayer brun.

Personne ne put le contre dire. S'enfermer avec un démon de cinq mètre témoignait d'un instinct de survie peu développé.

Effectivement Juvia se retrouvait désormais face au démon sans savoir quoi faire. Sur le coup elle avait juste voulu protéger ses amis sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Un grognement sourd et menaçant fit trembler son corps, l'adrénaline causé par la peur de perdre Grey diminuait peu à peu et elle se rendait compte de sa bourde. La panique noua son estomac et ses jambes se mirent à flancher. Voulant reculer elle trébucha et échoua au sol. La bête lui dévoila ses canines de la taille de poignards, et un grognement plus menaçant percuta dans les oreilles de la bleue.

Le démon s'approcha de sa proie prêt à la tailler en pièce, la gueule ouverte prêt à l'engloutir. Juvia entendit les cris de ses amis qui essayaient de passer sa barrière d'eau mais elle était trop bouillante pour qu'ils puissent la traverser ou pour que Grey la refroidisse. _' Au moins ils auront le temps de s'enfuir'_ songea t-elle.

Le sort qu'elle avait lancé s'effondrerait si elle mourrait et alors ce ne serait plus de la magie qui attaquerait mais un élément naturel qui tombait sous la force de la gravité. Et alors la bête ne pourrait éviter l'eau bouillante et serait assez blessé pour que ces camarades fassent quelque chose.

Juvai n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier malgré sa peur de la mort, si c'était pour Grey et ses camardes alors la mort n'était pas grand chose. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour se rassurer car au fond d'elle la peur de mourir l'a paralysait. Elle avait encore tant de chose à faire, tant de chose à dire et à voir.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça!

Juvia plongea son regard mouillé dans le regard ténébreux du démon.

_ Laxus-san reprenez vos esprit! Tenta t-elle dans une tentative désespérée.

La gueule ouverte le démon fondit sur sa proie et soudain Juvia ferma les yeux. Quand elle sentit le souffle putride de la bête elle sut que s'était la fin.

.

.

«Faible, tu es faible et tu le seras toujours»

Laxus grogna ou tout du moins il pensa grogner car aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Il était entrain de délirer, son esprit revoyait des images du passé, dont ce souvenir de son père le traitant de faible. Il lui avait asséné ses mots un peu avant de lui infiltrer une lacrima dans le corps.

Ce souvenir n'était que la preuve que son esprit était lentement noyé par celui du démon-loup.

Laxus se sentit si faible à cet instant. Il ne s'était pas sentit ainsi depuis l'île Tenrou où lui et la guilde avait affronté Achknologia.

Bientôt ses pensées devinrent incohérentes et il sut que c'était la fin.

Un étrange brouillard entoura son esprit. Dans une tentative de rester lucide il essaya de se remémorer du visage de tous ses camarades pour rester concentrer, dont _**son**_ visage. Le visage qui l'avait hanté tant de fois, un visage qui avait d'abord détesté puis pour lequel il se prenait à rêvasser.

_ Laxus-san reprenez vos esprits!

Cette voix!

Il connaissait cette voix par cœur! C'était elle! Bordel que faisait-elle là?! S'il l'entendait si nettement cela ne signifiait qu'une chose! Elle était bien trop proche du monstre et comme si ce constat suffisait, Laxus se força à se concentrer sur sa voix et le brouillard dans lequel il était commença à se dissiper.

Il tenta de crier mais aucun son ne sortit, il tenta de bouger ses membres mais ces derniers étaient paralysés.

Or de question de laisser son esprit se faire annihiler par un putain de démon! Le blond se concentra alors et essaya de percevoir l'esprit du démon, ce dernier était toujours embrouillé et il devait à tout pris se servir de cette confusion pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Petit à petit les sons devinrent plus distinct il pouvait entendre des sanglots , son ouïe sur-développée lui permit de percevoir d'autres sons dont les cris de ses camarades. Bientôt les sons devinrent si distinct qu'il entendit la voix de son grand père.

Un flot de souvenir lui revint, il se revit sur ses épaules pendant la fête de Fantasia. Il perçut également la voix de Mirajane et la revit lui servir un café en souriant. Puis il l'a revit **elle** , Juvia, il l'a revit pendant Les Grands Jeux Magiques, où il pouvait l'observer à sa guise.

Ce flot de souvenir fut accompagné par celui sur ses compagnons, il revit le jour où l'équipe Raijin s'était mit en tête de lui faire un gâteau pour son anniversaire.

Il revit la guilde bruyante et agaçante mais si chaleureuse.

Ce flux de souvenir provoqua un électro choc et soudain les ténèbres s'estompèrent et il vit devant lui le visage de Juvia baigné de larmes.

Il effectua un mouvement de recul fasse à cette vue.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit une barrière d'eau, il se mit à faire un tour sur lui-même avant de se retourner vers Juvia qui le regardait avec un mélange de crainte et d'étonnement.

C'est alors que Laxus compris qu'il était encore sous la forme de loup, il sentit tout à coup l'esprit du démon se faire virulent pour reprendre le contrôle. Une bataille débuta alors entre l'esprit du démon et celui de Laxus.

.

.

Juvia regarda le démon reculer et elle vit une lueur dans ses yeux autrefois si sombre.

Une idée folle lui vint _'Laxus-san reprend le dessus'_

Cela ne pouvait être que cela!

Et soudain les mots de Fried lui tombèrent dessus tel un coup de fouet .

« Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te blesser.»

Des paroles qu'elle prenait pour les paroles d'un homme souffrant et qu'elle avait ignoré.

 _'Non...ce ne peut..non...ce n'est pas...non'_

Pourtant Levy avait dit que seul l'amour peut vaincre ce démon et Fried qui lui disait ce genre phrase.

 _'Non...Juvia ne peut y croire'_

Refusant la vérité Juvia vit la bête s'agiter près d'elle, elle le voyait en proie à un combat intérieur . Le démon poussa un hurlement qui vrilla les tympans de la mage et soudain il se retourna vers elle, canines dehors et Juvia se mit paniquer tandis que la bête s'approchait d'elle à toute vitesse.

_ Laxus-san!

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un enchantement le démon s'immobilisa.

La bête commença à grogner .

_ Laxus-san, souffla t-elle à nouveau. Le même schéma sembla se répéter car la bête semblait se battre avec une force invisible.

Juvia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Laxus réagissait à sa voix!

La bleue prit quelque seconde pour trouver la marche à suivre.

D'un claquement de main elle fit disparaître la barrière d'eau et elle s'approcha avec prudence et murmura d'une petite voix tenaillée par la peur:

_ Laxus-san vous devez combattre ce démon.

Les yeux du démon-loup étaient désormais d'un gris semblable à ceux de Laxus, la bête avait la respiration lourde comme essoufflée par son combat intérieur.

«Juvia qu'est-ce que tu fous!» La voix de Waren retentit dans son esprit faisant écho aux pensées de ses camarades.

«Juvia sait comment le stopper mais vous devez rester à l'écart»

«Es-tu folle!?» ça c'était la voix d'Erza.

«Faites confiance à Juvia»

« Fais attention Juvia» C'était la voix du maître, personne ne pipa mot après cela.

Juvia s'approcha avec prudence de la bête tapis au sol qui grognait vers elle.

_ Laxus-san c'est Juvia...est-ce...es-ce que vous m'entendez?

Un grognement retentit mais ce dernier était moins agressif que les précédents.

_ D'accord souffla t-elle pour elle même. Juvia va s'approcher d'accord?

Pour toute réponse la bête se détourna d'elle comme pour fuir mais le démon était désormais encerclé par les membres de la guilde.

_ Laxus-san vous devez reprendre le contrôle, lui dit doucement Juvia en s'approchant de la bête qui était comme paralysé , le démon se terra au sol , sa grande tête au ras du sol.

Juvia entendit clairement ses camarades retenir leur respiration, tandis qu'elle déglutissait avec difficulté.

Arrivé au niveau de la bête ses yeux oscillaient entre gris et noir.

Juvia fixa un instant les yeux couleur perle et elle y aperçut un regard. Un regard qui l'a troubla sur le coup. Laxus reprenait lentement le contrôle et il l'a regardait avec...avec douceur? Le mal avait déserté ses yeux et il ne restait que l'humain mais le démon était toujours présent et essayait de gratter à la surface.

Juvia réfléchit à toute vitesse à la marche à suivre et elle se laissa aller à l'instinct, elle traversa les derniers mètres qui l'a séparait du démon et d'une main tremblante elle l'a déposa sur l'énorme museau du démon.

_ Laxus-san revenez nous!

Puis d'une voix hésitante elle ajouta :

_ Faites le pour Juvia.

Les yeux du démon roulèrent dans leurs orbites et un rugissement d'une forte intensité se fit entendre dans tout Fiore.

Une énergie verte entoura le corps du démon qui hurla à en briser les tympans de Juvia, puis une onde de choc balaya tout au alentour y compris Juvia qui fut propulsé à quelque mètre de là. Tout se passa très vite après cela, un épais nuage vert entoura le démon qui poussait des hurlements de rage et de douleur puis soudain la fumée verte se concentra en un faisceau lumineux vert qui s'échappa du corps et retourna dans le livre maudit que tenait Levy en main.

Livre qu'elle déposa au sol dans un geste plein de révulsion.

Juvia se releva difficilement, le corps douloureux et jeta un regard à son camarade. Elle ne vit qu'un corps humain à travers un épais nuage de poussière, sans réfléchir elle se précipita vers Laxus. Une fois près du corps de son camarade elle se laissa tomber près de lui.

Juvia jeta un regard à son corps pour vérifier ses blessures, si le corps de son camarade était secoué par des tremblements, il présentait aussi des lésions et il devait sûrement avoir des blessures internes. Autre petit détail, il était nu. Juvia piqua un fard monumental et devint rouge en apercevant la virilité de son camarade.

Juvia reporta son regard sur le visage de son camarade qui pouvait à peine ouvrir les yeux.

_ Juvia? Sa voix était faible mais au moins il était conscient. C'était une bonne chose.

_ Juvia est là, tout va bien, le démon est partit, lui murmura Juvia avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_... Tu m'as sauvé. Cette affirmation incrédule fut accueillit par un silence gêné.

Les autres arrivèrent à ce moment. On lui jeta rapidement un vêtement pour le couvrir et déjà Wendy se penchait vers lui pour le soigner.

Juvia resta à genoux à ses côtés et une paires d'yeux gris la scrutait. Juvia ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Cette situation était trop étrange.

_ Il n'a presque plus de magie souffla Wendy d'une voix inquiète en le voyant fermer les yeux.

_ Est-ce qu'il ira mieux ? s'inquiéta le maître.

_ Son pouls est faible et ma magie agit sur les blessures mais il lui faudra du repos.

_ Lucy va chercher Poly, lui ordonna le maître.

Sans discuter Lucy s'en alla.

Tous dardèrent un œil inquiet sur leur camarade inconscient.

Juvia profita de l'agitation pour s'éclipser, elle vit du coin de l'œil Grey se faire relever par Macao et Wakaba et elle fut rassurée, elle jeta un dernier regard au corps de Laxus et elle s'en alla.

Juvia n'avait qu'une chose à l'esprit à cet instant : «Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te blesser.»

* * *

Il y a surement quelques fautes que je n'ai pas vu donc désolé.

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience , dois-je continuer? Avez vous des questions? Dites moi tout en review!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut!

Merci pour les reviews et donc me revoilà pour un chapitre 2, le monde de la fanfiction m'avait beaucoup manqué et je suis contente d'être là à nouveau

* * *

Chapitre 2

Juvia ne comprenait pas. Juvia ne comprenait ni pourquoi ni comment sa vie était devenue soudainement si compliquée. Hier encore sa vie était normale. Hier encore sa seule préoccupation était de séduire Grey-sama mais aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait avec un dragon slayer amoureux d'elle.

Juvia ne comprenait pas. Comment Laxus pouvait-il l'aimer? Et surtout comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien voir?

Non Juvia ne pouvait pas le croire! Il devait avoir une autre raison qui expliquait pourquoi le blond avait réagit à sa voix. Peut-être étais-ce simplement l'amour qu'un camarade portait à un autre camarade? Hein?

Oh mais qui essayait-elle de persuader? S'il s'agissait de l'amour d'un camarade Laxus aurait réagit à l'unité de Raijin qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle.

Voilà encore une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comment Laxus pouvait-il l'aimer? Ils avaient dû se parler en tout et pour tout trois fois.

En résumé Juvia ne comprenait pas. Comment ces sentiments étaient-ils apparut? Étais-ce un coup de foudre?

Juvia ne cessait de se poser cette question depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Fairy Hills hier. La mage d'eau n'avait pas put trouver le sommeil tant cette découverte l'avait perturbé. Et Juvia ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la troublait autant.

Quand Léon était tombé amoureux d'elle, Juvia avait été troublé il est vrai, mais son état de trouble n'était rien comparé à maintenant.

Laxus était en tout point différent de Léon et il était même très différent de Grey et il était encore plus différent de son ex Bora.

Laxus-san était différent et cela troublait énormément Juvia.

«Tu m'as sauvé.»

_ Aaaaaaaah! Cria t-elle en se cognant la tête contre le matelas.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à tant de chose! Pourquoi n'oubliait-elle pas le regard gris

qu'il avait posé sur elle.

Juvia sauta de son lit d'un bond vif et elle se précipita à la salle de bain. Il était 9h et il était temps d'aller à la guilde. La bleue prit un bon bain et réussit enfin à décompresser et ce bain lui permit d'oublier un peu. Elle jeta un regard à son mini grey qui lui servait de gant de toilette et elle eut un sourire.

Elle devait à tout prix confectionner d'autres accessoires à l'effigie de Grey. En parlant de ce dernier, elle devait aussi aller vérifier son état.

Dix minutes plus tard Juvia sortit de son bain , elle se sécha le corps et les cheveux puis elle enfila sa robe bleue habituelle.

Elle attrapa son chapeau du bout des doigts et sortit de Fairy Hills. Elle ne croisa personne mais ce n'était pas étonnant car la plus part des mages avaient dormi à la guilde.

Il est vrai qu'après que Laxus se soit évanouit , le cerveau de Juvia était un tel désordre qu'elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose : Son lit.

Les séquelles de hier étaient encore présentent à Magnolia, les infrastructures détruites étaient actuellement entrain de ce faire reconstruire. Juvia franchit les portes de la guild 45.

La première chose que la mage d'eau remarqua fut le silence de mort qui régnait à la guilde. Une grande partie de ses camarades étaient présents et elle aperçut quelques bras et jambes enroulés dans du plâtre . Elle repéra rapidement une table où se trouvait Erza, Grey, Natsu, Lucy et Wendy et elle s'y dirigea.

_ Salut, lança t-elle timidement devant leurs regards sombres.

_ Salut ,lui répondirent-ils sans conviction.

Juvia prit place près de Grey et elle fut soulagée de le voir en bonne santé mais elle fut tout de même intriguée par leurs têtes sombres. Habituellement à Fairy Tail après chaque combat il y avait la fête mais aujourd'hui dérogeait à la règle.

_ Laxus est dans le coma, lui annonça Erza d'une voix plate.

_ Quoi? Mais... bredouilla la mage sous le choc.

_ Polyussica dit qu'il a perdu beaucoup de magie et que le démon lui a aspiré la magie de l'intérieur et donc le seul moyen pour qu'il retrouve ses forces c'est de le plonger dans un coma magique. Expliqua le rouquine.

_ Combien de temps va t-il rester dans le coma? Interrogea la bleue.

_ Poly préconise deux ou trois jours, le temps qu'il recouvre ses forces. L'informa Lucy.

_ Tant que cela!

_ Oui, le démon lui a drainé beaucoup de magie c'est à peine si il en restait, Poly dit qu'il a eut beaucoup de chance car il aurait put y rester. Elle l'a aussi plongé dans le coma pour vérifier qu'il ne reste plus de trace maléfique dans son corps.

Juvia n'en revenait pas d'avoir manqué tant de chose. Si seulement elle était restée après l'évanouissement du blond songea t-elle en se relevant. La jeune femme préféra s'éloigner de son groupe d'amis qui ne semblaient pas d'humeur. Elle se dirigea vers le bar où Mirajane nettoyait des verres avec son éternel sourire.

Le sourire de Mira avait le don de redonner courage à n'importe qui et quand elle vit la bleue arriver son sourire se fit éclatant. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour le blond, elle savait qu'il serait vite remit sur pied.

_ Bonjour Juvia, comment ça va ce matin?

_ C'est plutôt à Juvia de te poser la question. Juvia a appris ce qui arrivait à Laxus-san. Juvia sait que vous étiez très proche.

_ Oui mais moins que toi tu l'es de lui. Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire entendu.

Juvia piqua un fard et se mit à nier avec virulence.

_ Non non ce n'est pas...nous ne sommes pas...

_ C'est bon Juvia je te taquine, tout le monde sait qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous mais tout le monde est intrigué. Moi la première. Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué songea t-elle à haute voix, plus pour elle que pour Juvia. Enfin il y a bien eu...

_Quoi? De quoi parles tu Mira-san?

_ Oh rien d'important éluda la jeune femme en astiquant son verre.

Juvia la regarda avec avidité. Elle avait besoin de savoir! De comprendre!

_ S'il te plaît Mira-ran dit à Juvia ce dont tu te souviens.

Mirajane en voyant son air avide et désespéré tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs.

_ C'est trois fois rien... pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques, comme nous étions dans la même équipe nous étions tous dans le même dortoir et... pour aller aux toilettes je devais passer devant ta chambre...quand je suis sortie des toilettes j'ai aperçu Laxus sortir d'un pas pressé de ta chambre.

_ Quoi?

_ Sur le coup je me suis dit qu'il avait vraiment changé pour en venir à te parler.

_ Juvia n'était pas dans la chambre à ce moment là, souffla t-elle.

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus troublante. Qu'est-ce que faisais Laxus dans sa chambre?

.

.

.

Laxus était allongé à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail. Voir un mage aussi puissant dans un tel état avait secoué la guilde.

Chacun était allé lui rendre visite, certains comme Natsu lui avait crié qu'il avait intérêt à se réveiller rapidement, d'autre comme Lissana lui avait parlé doucement et lui avait demandé de guérir vite.

Presque toute la guilde était passée dans la chambre du malade. Tous sauf Juvia qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Depuis le début de cette histoire Juvia ne savait pas comment agir et elle craignait que l'on interprète mal ses gestes envers Laxus. Déjà que tout le monde en parlait. Oh Juvia savait que l'on parlait d'elle car quand elle passait près d'un groupe de personne tous se taisaient. Cela rendait la situation de plus en plus gênante.

Juvia sentait déjà les répercutions de cette histoire sur sa relation avec Grey. Depuis ce matin le mage de glace gardait une certaine distance avec elle ,au grand dam de la mage d'eau.

Il était désormais 18h et Juvia avait passé sa journée à se tourner les pouces. La guilde était calme . Erza et Gajeel étaient étaient allés aider à la reconstruction et Grey était entrain de discuter avec Lissana au bar.

A quelque mètre de là Juvia rongeait son frein. Elle détestait voir son Grey-sama si proche de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, mais aujourd'hui elle ne ferait pas de scandale.

Ce n'était pas approprié.

Juvia aurait voulu laisser éclater sa jalousie mais quelque chose l'a retenait. Ce quelque chose était un Laxus dans le coma. Juvia se sentait mal de reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était alors que son camarade était dans le coma.

Juvia restait donc assise à essayer à penser à autre chose que Grey et Lissana mais dès qu' elle pensait à autre chose elle pensait tout de suite à Laxus-san et au démon-loup.

Juvia se répétait peut-être mais elle ne comprenait pas comment Laxus avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'elle.

 _' C'est trop surréaliste'_

Les yeux de la bleue virent le maître descendre les escaliers et alors une petite voix lui murmura d'aller rendre visite à son camarade.

En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Malgré toute la réticence qu'elle ressentait, Juvia quitta le banc où elle était assise et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Juvia ne croisa personne et elle chemina sans encombre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une douce lumière de fin d'après-midi baignait le couloir en bois et c'est cette même lumière qui l'accueillit quand elle franchit le pas de la porte.

Elle n'avait pas été souvent à l'infirmerie mais c'était comme dans ses souvenirs, c'est à dire blanc, immaculé et simple avec plusieurs lits les uns à côtés des autres. Juvia repéra immédiatement le corps de son camarade. Un silence mortel régnait dans la pièce et seul le bruit de ses pas animait la pièce.

Le corps de Laxus était allongé sur le lit du fond, une lacrima bleue était posée sur la table à côté du lit pour surveiller ses constantes, un appareil respiratoire régulait sa respiration et un tas de fils étaient branchés de son corps à la lacrima .

Juvia s'approcha doucement du blond. Sans tous les fils Juvia l'aurait cru endormi, son visage était paisible comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu avant.

Juvia le regarda un instant et le détailla, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Et plus elle le regardait moins elle comprenait. L'homme devant elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour elle, c'était tout bonnement absurde. Déjà qu'imaginer Laxus amoureux de quelqu'un était pas banal mais l'imaginer amoureux d'elle était totalement fou. Laxus était beau, une beauté brute et sauvage et même amoureuse de Grey elle pouvait bien le reconnaître. Juvia avait toujours pensé que le genre de fille de Laxus serait Mirajane ou Kana et même peut-être Erza. Non pas Erza après réflexion, ils s'entre-tueraient à coup sûr.

Ce que Mirajane lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée n'avait rien arrangé dans le désordre qu'était la tête de Juvia.

Elle ne voulait pas admettre que tout cela était vrai, au fond elle espérait qu'elle allait se réveiller de ce mauvais rêve.

_ Que fais-tu là?

Juvia sursauta et se retourna brusquement. Derrière elle se trouvait Evergreen et Bixlow. Ils allaient mieux grâce au pouvoir de guérison de Wendy.

_ Que fais-tu là? Répéta Ever d'un ton sévère.

_ Juvia est venu rendre visite à Laxus-san.

_ Et bien tu l'as vu, maintenant tu peux y aller.

Juvia fronça les sourcils face au ton sec qu'employait sa camarade. Juvia connaissait le caractère brûlant d'Ever mais jusqu'à présent elle s'était toujours comportée cordialement avec Juvia.

_ Ever-san il y a t-il un problème?

_ Ne fais pas l'idiote Juvia, nous savons tous que tu vas rejeter Laxus quand il va sortir du coma donc je n'ai pas très envie de me montrer amicale avec toi aujourd'hui.

_ Non! Juvia ne va pas... tenta t-elle de nier.

_ Quoi ricana t-elle, tu ne vas pas le rejeter peut-être?

A vrai dire Juvia n'y avait pas encore réfléchit mais bien sûr cela allait dans l'ordre des choses. Juvia allait devoir mettre les choses au clair avec Laxus et lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Elle pouvait aussi faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais au fond d'elle même si elle était effrayé à l'idée de faire face à son camarade elle était aussi curieuse .

Juvia voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir comment les sentiments du blond étaient nés, pourquoi il avait gardé le silence et surtout depuis combien de temps cela durait.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, lui conseilla Ever d'une voix ferme. Juvia jeta un regard à Bixlow histoire d'avoir un peu de soutien mais le jeune homme regardait tout sauf elle.

La bleue jeta un regard à son camarade dans le coma mais évidemment ce dernier ne pouvait l'aider.

_Ça suffit Ever!

Cette voix distilla un soulagement sans pareil en Juvia.

La mage à lunette regarda Fried d'un air outré et s'en alla non sans lancer:

_ Nous savons tous qu'elle va le rejeter donc à quoi bon faire semblant et disons lui les choses comme elles le sont!

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler de la sorte rétorqua t-il tandis qu'elle claquait la porte derrière elle.

Bixlow quitta la pièce à son tour en silence.

Fried resta à regarder la porte de longue seconde avant d'enfin tourner son regard vers la bleue. Juvia sentit les yeux du mage la sonder d'un regard neutre.

_ Juvia va y aller. Finit-elle par bredouiller. Elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie mais au moment de toucher la poignée une voix l'arrêta.

_ Tu es curieuse de savoir, n'est-ce pas?

Son bras retomba mollement et elle se retourna lentement vers Fried mais ce dernier lui tournait le dos, il regardait Laxus.

Bien sûr qu'elle était curieuse, depuis hier elle essayait de comprendre.

_ Oui avoua t-elle à haute voix.

Elle réfléchit quelque seconde à ses prochains mots puis elle demanda:

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez aider Juvia à comprendre.

_...

Voyant le silence de son camarade Juvia se permit d'insister, elle s'approcha doucement jusqu'à être à ses côtés.

_ S'il vous plaît Fried-san, Juvia a besoin de comprendre.

Il soupira, las. Juvia remarqua alors les cernes sous ses yeux.

_ Quand il saura que c'est moi qui t'ai tout révélé... Un expression d'horreur s'afficha sur le visage du mage au cheveux vert.

_ Vous l'avez sauvé assura Juvia d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

_ Peut-être mais je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, en plus il ne savait pas que je que j'étais au courant..

_ Comment cela? Fit-elle intriguée.

_ Disons juste que j'observe beaucoup Laxus et que bien qu'il soit très vigilant il n'est pas toujours sur ses gardes.

_ Fried-san s'il vous plaît répondez aux questions de Juvia.

_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est à lui de te parler.

_ Il ne le ferra jamais.

_ Justement et il vaut mieux que tu oublies cette histoire.

_ Oublier?

_ Oui. Écoute je connais Laxus depuis longtemps et je sais que quand il va se réveiller il va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tu ferais mieux de faire autant.

Sur ce conseil avisé, Juvia quitta la pièce avec encore plus de question en tête.

La mage d'eau descendit les escaliers en bois et elle remarqua que l'ambiance était plus légère que ce matin. Tous étaient persuadés que Laxus allait se réveiller rapidement car après tout c'était de Laxus dont on parlait.

Juvia se dirigea au bar où se trouvait Grey, le maître et Mira. A peine fut-elle arrivée qu'elle fut interpellée par sa camarade barmaid.

_ Juvia tu pourrais me rendre un service?

_ Bien sûr Mira-san .

_ Accompagne le maître chez lui, il n'a pas fermé l'œil et il n'a presque rien mangé.

_ Je vais très bien Mi...

Makarov fut coupé par des yeux sévères. Tous voyaient qu'il n'allait pas bien. Makarov avait beau faire semblant c'était son petit-fils qui était allongé dans un lit , c'était sa chaire et son sang.

_ Juvia va le faire affirma t-elle d'un ton déterminé. Le maître soupira vaincu par ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants.

_ A demain Grey-sama le salua t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'un simple mouvement de main. Habituée à cette indifférence relative la bleue se détourna et suivit le maître qui revêtait son manteau.

Elle ne vit donc pas le regard calculateur de Mirajane.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonna Grey en regardant la mage d'eau passer les portes de la guilde.

_ Laisse moi faire. Juvia ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus.

Son rire diabolique effraya quelque peu Grey.

.

.

.

Quand Juvia arriva à la maison du maître elle se rendit compte d'une chose. Si elle entrait dans la maison du maître elle entrait par conséquent dans la maison de Laxus.

Il était connu de tous que grand-père et petit-fils vivaient ensemble depuis le retour de Laxus. Certains diront que cette cohabitation était motivé par une envie de relier les liens entre eux tandis que d'autres diront que le maître voulait juste surveiller son petit-fils pour éviter une récidive. Personne ne voulait d'une deuxième fête de Fantasia où les mages étaient transformés en statue.

Juvia rentrait pour la première fois dans la demeure des Dreyar. Tout comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur était simple. Juvia vit son maître déposer son manteau sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée, ils traversèrent un couloir en bois puis ils arrivèrent dans un salon quelque peu en désordre. Juvia entendit distinctement le soupir du maître qui ramassa les vêtements éparpillés de son petit-fils qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de laisser traîner ses vêtements au sol.

La décoration était simple, un canapé bleu banal, une lacrima télévision, une table basse et une grande bibliothèque.

Si le salon ne marqua pas spécialement la mage, la cuisine lui fit grande impression. Une petite merveille qui vous donnait l'envie de cuisiner avec un îlot en son milieu, des tonnes de placard couleur métallique, un four et tout un tas d'équipements sophistiqués.

_ Juvia va vous faire quelque chose à manger déclara t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _' Oh si seulement il y avait une telle cuisine à Fairy Hills Juvia aurait fait des tas de petits plat à Grey-sama'_

Tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait le maître grimaça discrètement. En bon père qu'il était il connaissait les points forts et point faible tous ces enfants et malheureusement pour son estomac la cuisine n'était pas une point fort de Juvia. Il irait même jusqu'à dire qu'elle était une catastrophe en cuisine.

Le souvenir de la cuisine de Fairy Hills détruite le fit tressaillir.

_ Tu n'es pas obliger Juvia il y a des restes d'hier.

_ Oh soupira t-elle un peu déçu. Juvia va juste les réchauffer alors.

Makarov poussa un soupir discret et s'assit sur le canapé. Son salon était plonger dans la pénombre du début de soirée. La maison était si calme sans la musique de Laxus. Un sentiment de vide perça sa poitrine tandis que la fatigue finissait de l'achever.

Juvia de son côté réchauffa un reste de riz et poulet.

_ Maître c'est prêt!

Aucune réponse lui parvint donc elle alla au salon et vit le vieux endormit. Juvia se dit alors qu'elle le laisserait dormir. La jeune femme vit alors un petit tas de vêtement rassemblé au sol et décida de les mettre en place. Elle se munit d'un panier qu'elle trouva là et se mit à ramasser les vêtements qu'elle voyait, une sorte de chemin de linge la mena jusqu'à l'étage.

 _'Il est pire que Grey-sama pour laisser ses vêtements traîner'_ songea t-elle en pénétrant dans une pièce qu'elle pensait être la salle de bain mais qui était en réalité une chambre.

S'apprêtant à sortir elle remarqua que la pièce était elle aussi envahit par des vêtement, la bleue soupira et déposa son panier et se mit à ramasser les vêtements et soudain alors que sa main avait attrapé un caleçon elle se rendit compte d'une chose.

Ces vêtements appartenaient tous à Laxus et elle était actuellement dans la chambre du dragon slayer. Juvia ne savait pas trop pourquoi ce constat la fit rougir mais elle relâcha le vêtement.

Toute cette histoire était bien trop bizarre, hier encore Laxus n'était qu'un camarade et aujourd'hui il était son camarade amoureux d'elle, aujourd'hui elle était dans sa maison et dans sa chambre à ramasser ses vêtements. Tous ceci n'était pas normal!

A l'heure actuelle elle aurait dû être avec Grey-sama! Oui elle avait besoin de le voir, car elle n'avait pas put lui parler autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu aujourd'hui.

Juvia essaya de se recentrer pour terminer sa tâche au plus vite et pour ainsi retourner voir Grey.

Juvia prit une grande inspiration et essaya de faire abstraction de tout le reste, elle fit abstraction des caleçons, elle fit abstraction des sentiments de son camarade pour elle, elle fit abstraction au fait d'être dans la chambre du blond sans sa permission. Petit à petit les vêtements furent mit dans le panier et Juvia se frotta les mains avec satisfaction. Elle jeta finalement un regard à son environnement.

Curieuse par nature Juvia se mit à regarder la chambre du dragon slayer. Elle avait des tons bleus et non cela ne vint pas du tout à l'esprit de Juvia qu'il aurait pu choisir cette couleur à cause d'elle.

Le sol était recouvert par une moquette bleue , la chambre était assez grande avec un lit king size qui trônait au milieu, la chambre donnait une impression de grandeur car elle n'était pas bien remplie, il y avait juste une commande, et une porte en bois qui devait être un dressing room.

Ce qui se confirma en l'ouvrant.

Toute une série de chemise, de pantalon, de veste et autres firent face à la bleue.

 _' Juvia ne veut même pas imaginer les sommes qu'il dépense en vêtement'_

 _'Oh Kami-sama Juvia que fais-tu?'_

Fouiller dans les affaires de son camarade dans le coma n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas bien se dit-elle en refermant les portes en bois.

Elle avisa d'une seconde porte à droite qu'elle supposa comme celle de la salle de bain, et une fois de plus elle avait bien deviné. Juvia jeta alors un regard à la commode surmontée d'un grand miroir, la bleue eu la décence de ne pas fouiller à l'intérieur mais elle vit quelque cadre photo sur la commande.

Il y en avait quatre en tout, une comprenait la guilde entière à leur retour de Crocus après leur victoire. La deuxième était une photo des Raijin et Laxus avec un blond ennuyé. Juvia rigola en imaginant le stratagème que l'unité avait dû inventé pour le persuader de venir.

La troisième photo semblait dater, c'était une photo de Mirajane dans son ancien style de mauvaise fille qui faisait des oreilles de lapin à un Laxus ennuyé.

Juvia avait encore du mal à imaginer ces deux là ensemble.

La quatrième photo était celle du maître, d'un nourrisson et d'une jeune femme.

La photo était un peu jauni mais Juvia devina facilement l'identité de la femme. La jeune femme avait une longue chevelure blonde qui s'arrêtait à ses hanches et elle avait des yeux gris qu'elle avait transmit à son fils. La jeune femme était belle, elle semblait si douce que Juvia se demanda comment une telle femme avait put se marier avec Ivan.

Juvia remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de photo d'elle, non qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il y en ait mais cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-il une photo de Mira et pas d'elle?

 _'Arrête de penser à ça, ce n'est pas si important.'_

Juvia se tapota les joues pour se remettre les idées en place et se regarda dans le miroir qui reflétait une image d'elle fatiguée par ses tourments et son manque de sommeil.

Juvia fixa son reflet quelque seconde jusqu'à celle qu'elle aperçoive un autre vêtement sous le lit, elle se baissa alors pour attraper le vêtement puis elle en aperçut un autre plus au fond donc elle se glissa sous le lit pour l'attraper mais c'est alors que sa tête cogna contre quelque chose. Elle recula avec un petit grognement de douleur puis elle vit la chose responsable de sa douleur, il s'agissait d'une sorte de coffret en bois attaché aux lattes du lit, sans hésitation elle saisit la boîte qui se décolla du bois du lit après quelque essais.

C'était un simple coffret en bois banal et Juvia l'ouvrit sans difficulté mais ce qu'elle y trouva la rendit perplexe.

.

.

Makarov se réveilla en sursaut en se sentant sa tête glisser. Le vieil homme frotta sa yeux avec lassitude.

_ Juvia? Il se releva rapidement du canapé et alla jusqu'à la cuisine où il ne trouva rien d'autre que son repas réchauffé. Le doyen Drayer pensa alors que la mage était partit mais il repoussa cette idée en voyant le chapeau de cette dernière posé sur une chaise .

Il se mit donc à chercher la mage d'eau à l'étage et quand il atteint le haut des escaliers il entendit clairement un petit cri qui provenait de la chambre de Laxus.

_ Juvia?

Quand il ouvrit la porte il vit la mage près du lit de son petit-fils, elle semblait ranger quelque chose sous le lit qu'il ne vit pas.

_ Maître salua t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

_ Que fais-tu ici?

Makarov observa la panique danser dans les yeux de la mage, une panique qu'elle réussit à faire disparaître avec ces simples mots :

_ Juvia ramassait les vêtements dit-elle en pointant le panier débordant de linge.

Le maître l'analysa quelque seconde et déduit qu'elle ne mentait pas, puis durant quelque seconde il se souvint de tous les événements de la veille et aussi d'un léger détail qu'il avait faillit oublier.

_ Merci

La jeune fille de la pluie pencha la tête sur le côté car elle ne comprit pas pourquoi son maître la remerciait.

_ Hier c'est grâce à toi si nous avons pu sauver Laxus.

_ Oh non maître c'est l'amour de toute la guilde qui l'a sauvé, c'est votre amour et celui de Mira-san qu'il l'a sauvé.

_ Juvia fit-il avec un demi sourire. Nous savons tous deux qu'elle genre d'amour l'a sauvé.

Juvia rougit .

Makarov rit sous cape et quand il tourna le dos à Juvia il se dit qu'il avait hâte que son petit-fils se réveil pour pouvoir l'embêter à coup de sous-entendu graveleux. Oh oui il avait hâte!

Juvia de son côté resta immobile un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Juvia saisit le coffret en bois et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Elle contempla l'intérieur avec méfiance et elle ne sut pas quoi faire avec le coffret. Devait-elle le reposer à sa place?

.

.

.

Juvia fit les cent pas dans sa chambre de Fairy Hills. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait volé le coffret, elle était partie avec sans que le maître ne s'en aperçoive et désormais il était posé sur son lit grand ouvert, le contenu exposé à la vu de tous. Désormais Grey était loin de ses préoccupations.

_ Juvia est une voleuse!

 _'Techniquement ce n'est pas du vol vu que tu compte_ _s_ _l_ _e_ _remettre_ _en place_ _et en plus son propriétaire ne le saura jamais'_ lui murmura une petite voix.

Juvia s'arrêta quelque instant et s'approcha du coffret, d'un geste hésitant elle essaya de saisir le contenu du coffret mais comme une heure plus tôt elle reçut une décharge électrique, la seconde fut plus intense que la première faisant sauter la mage sur le côté.

Laxus avait laissé le coffret sans protection mais il n'était pas assez bête pour laisser son contenu sans protection. Tout ceci intriguait Juvia. Pourquoi mettre un enchantement sur une telle chose?

Dans le coffret se trouvait une grande enveloppe cacheté où il était écrit _**«Dossier Juvia Lokser»**_ en lettre manuscrite et à côté de enveloppe il se trouvait un Teru Teru Bozu qu'elle put prendre en main sans se faire électrocuter.

Ou devrait-elle plutôt dire **son** Teru Teru Bozu qu'elle avait cousu à 12 ans et qu'elle croyait perdu il y a des années de cela. Le plus perturbant était qu'elle l'avait perdu bien avant qu'elle n'intègre Fairy Tail.

* * *

Voili voilou une petite fin intrigante comme je les aimes! Comment Laxus a t-il eu ce Teru teru bozu? Que contient le dossier juvia lokser? J'attends vos pronostics!

Réponse à Guest : Merci pour la review en espérant que tu ais aimé ce chapitre aussi


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, salut!

Un nouveau chapitre, qui n'est certes pas très palpitant mais on en apprend plus sur les sentiments de Laxus

* * *

Chapitre 3

Juvia essayait de comprendre depuis une heure comment son Teru Teru Boozu avait atterrit dans les mains de Laxus .

Ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant c'est qu'elle avait fait ce Teru Teru Bozu quand elle avait 12 ans.

Certains lui objecterait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sûr à son 100% qu'il s'agissait du sien et non d'un que Laxus aurait acheté. Et bien ce Teru Teru Bozu était particulier et elle se souvenait avec précision du jour où elle l'avait tricoté. C'était quelque temps avant de rejoindre la guilde des Phantom Lord, en ce temps là elle contrôlait mal son pouvoir. A l'époque il lui arrivait de faire jusqu'à dix Teru Teru Bozu par jour pour chasser la pluie. Ce jour là après qu'un camarade de l'orphelinat se soit moqué d'elle elle avait tricoté celui-ci. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle y mettait les dernières finitions avec une aiguille à coudre et elle s'était piqué le doigt. Habituellement tout objets contondants seraient passé à travers son corps mais cette fois-ci sa tristesse était si grande que sa magie n'avait eu aucun effet.

Juvia avait sans le vouloir taché le blanc immaculé de son sang et dans un élan morbide elle avait utilisé les quelques goûtes pour tracer un sourire tordu.

 _' Comment a t-il eu ça'_ Juvia ne comprenait pas car elle croyait avoir perdu cette chose il y a longtemps.

 _' Juvia doit obtenir des réponses'_

Et la seule personne qui pouvait lui donner les informations qu'elle désirait était Fried.

 _'Demain Juvia ira le voir'_ Elle allait obtenir des réponses foi de Juvia Lokser. Sur ces mots elle referma le coffret en bois et le cacha dans son armoire sous un tas de vêtements.

Le lendemain comme prévu Juvia quitta sa chambre de Fairy Hills au alentour de 8 h en espérant trouver Fried à la guilde. Quand elle passa devant la chambre d'Evergreen elle pressa le pas pour éviter de croiser sa camarade.

Juvia prit juste une miche de pain en guise de nourriture et elle quitta la grande bâtisse.

Les rues étaient calmes et encore peu fréquentées à cette heure de la journée et si habituellement les pensées de Juvia étaient occupées par un certain mage de glace aujourd'hui Grey-sama n'était plus l'occupant principal de ses pensées.

C'était fou comment en à peine deux jours son camarade blond avait réussi à prendre possession des ses pensées malgré elle. Mais Juvia ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène encore et encore. Elle revoyait le démon, elle revoyait les yeux gris de Laxus. Elle revoyait son regard, son corps nu allongé.

 _'Wo wo wo! Stop! '_ Le chemin que prenait ses pensées empruntaient un détour sinueux.

« Tu m'as sauvé»

Ces quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé à bout de souffle avait coupé celui de la mage sur le moment.

Juvia Lokser avait sauvé le grand Laxus Dreyar. Cela faisait trois jours que Juvia avait découvert que Laxus était amoureux d'elle et même après trois jours elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Toute cette histoire était trop surréaliste pour être vraie.

Il lui fallait des réponses à ses questions, sinon elle allait devenir folle.

_ Fried-san!

Cette exclamation interrompit les pensées de la mage et elle chercha la provenance de cette voix. Elle s'approcha doucement d'une ruelle et s'étonna de voir Sting de Sarbertooth à quelque mètre d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques un mois plus tôt. Le blond portait un épais manteau en fourrure qui témoignait de son nouveau statue de maître de guilde.

Fried se trouvait à deux mètres de lui et tournait le dos à Juvia.

Cette dernière observa le dragon slayer s'approcher de Fried et quelque chose au fond de sa poitrine lui dit de rester cachée derrière les poubelles qui l'a dissimulait.

A quelque mètre d'elle les deux mages se retrouvèrent face à face.

_ Que faites vous ici Sting-san? Questionna Fried d'une voix sévère.

_ J'ai appris pour Laxus donc je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Je sais que tu es très proche de lui.

_ Je vais bien ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans le coma répondit-il avec aigreur.

Ce ton étonna Juvia car le mage runique était connu pour son self contrôle et sa politesse.

Sting de son côté, ne semblait pas se fâché du ton car il continua sur sa lancée:

_ Bien tu dis? Tu as des cernes et ton teint est pâle. Fit-il remarquer en englobant de sa main la joue du mage de Fairy Tail.

Un geste qui fit reculer ce dernier et qui surpris Juvia.

 _'Juvia ne savait pas qu'ils étaient proches'_

_ Ne me touche pas!

_ Tu étais moins farouche le soir de la fête au palais du roi.

Juvia poussa une exclamation de pur surprise quand elle entendit cette phrase. Un exclamation qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'ouïe fine du dragon slayer.

Juvia paniqua un peu et décida de mettre les voiles mais c'était déjà trop tard, le tigre s'était déjà approché d'elle et la retenait par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

Juvia grimaça quand elle vit Fried approcher avec un teint livide, la panique était visible sur le visage du mage.

_ C'est une de tes camarades lui fit remarquer Sting en relâchant sa prise sur le bras de la bleue.

Le regard de Fried devint sombre.

_ Juvia-san suivez moi.

La mage ne se le laissa pas répéter deux fois tant la voix était glacial mais elle savait que cette froideur ne lui était pas destinée et cela se confirma alors qu'il partait et que Sting le retint par l'épaule.

_ Fried je...

_ Je t'avais-je pas dit de partir le coupa t-il.

_ Fr...

_ Ne reviens plus ici.

Sur ces mots il s'en alla laissant Juvia perdu et Sting pâle.

Juvia suivit Fried mais avant de perdre de vue le tigre elle lui jeta un dernier regard. Il était toujours planté là.

.

.

_ Vous n'avez rien vu et vous n'avez rien entendu lui dit Fried au bout de cinq minute de marche. Il jeta un regard en coin à la mage pour voir sa réaction.

Si le visage du mage ne laissa rien transparaître de son état d'esprit mais au fond de lui il était anxieux de la réaction de sa camarade. Pendant longtemps il avait réussit à garder ses 'préférences' secrètes. Personne ne savait, pas même l'unité de Raijin et Laxus. Et où était passé tout ces efforts? Envolé à cause d'un stupide baiser.

Fried se souvenait bien de cette nuit au palais, il était complètement ivre, il n'était pas lui même et il s'était mit à explorer les entrailles du palais en tanguant sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il avait ensuite ouvert une pièce et était tombé nez à nez avec Sting de Sabertooth et ensuite sans réfléchir il avait ravagé ses lèvres d'un baiser fougueux.

Fried avait déjà remarqué le mage pendant les Jeux et il avait été impressionné malgré lui, mais étant un ennemi il s'était obligé à ne pas le regarder outre mesure mais ce soir là à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité il avait agit sans réfléchir.

Le dragon slayer avait répondu à son baiser avec autant de fougue jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de l'état d'ivresse de son homologue. Mais Fried ne s'était pas laissé repoussé avec autant de facilité et avait commencé à peloter le tigre qui avait eu encore plus de mal à s'extraire de son étreinte mais finalement il l'avait repoussé et lui avait promit de recommencer le lendemain quand il serait sobre. Mais voilà, il n'y avait pas eu de lendemain, ni même de surlendemain. Fried était parti de Crocus en espérant que le blond l'oubli.

Bien entendu cela n'avait pas été le cas. Sting lui avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres passionnées et bourrées de faute d'orthographe pour lui donner des rendez-vous en tout biens tout honneur selon les dires de ce dernier.

.

.

_ Fried-san.

Le mage runique sursauta doucement, il n'avait pas réalisé s'être égaré dans ses pensées. Il se reprit rapidement et se mit à fixer la mage dans les yeux.

Les deux mages s'étaient installés à la terrasse d'un petit café où il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure de la journée.

_ Si tu dis à quelqu'un ce que tu as vu...

Fried prit un air hautain mais à l'intérieur il était paniqué. Il avait tant fait pour qu'aucuns de ses camarades ne sachent rien et si Juvia disait à quelque la vérité sur sa sexualité il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferrait.

_ Juvia ne dira rien assura t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

La façon dont la mage le regardait avec bienveillance, sans dégoût ou haine enleva un poids des épaules du mage runique.

Juvia se fichait un peu de la sexualité de son camarade car ce n'était pas ses affaires mais elle réalisa quelque chose d'important et son regard bienveillant se mua en quelque chose de calculateur qui effraya Fried.

_ Juvia ne va rien dire sur votre relation avec Sting-san...

_ Je n'ai aucune relation avec...

_ A une condition, le coupa t-elle.

_ Tu me fais du chantage hallucina t-il.

La mage d'eau grimaça car elle n'aimait pas ce mot mais elle préféra continuer sur sa lancée tant qu'elle avait du courage pour cela.

_ Juvia ne dira rien si toi si tu lui dit ce que tu sais à propos des sentiments de Laxus-san.

Fried hallucina, lui demandait-elle devait trahir Laxus pour préserver son secret?

_ Pourquoi tu t'en soucis autant! Perdit-il patience. Tu devrais plutôt faire l'autruche et éviter de faire face à ses sentiments comme tu l'avais fait pour Léon-san.

Juvia sentit une pointe de reproche dans sa voix et sa tête s'abaissa sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Il est vrai que Juvia ne s'était pas comporter de la meilleure des façons face à Léon. Elle avait préférer fuir plutôt que lui dire directement qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Juvia avait même ressentie une certaine satisfaction de voir son Grey-sama s'opposer à Léon.

Mais aujourd'hui la situation était différente, Laxus était son camarade qu'elle serait amenée à croiser plus souvent que Léon. Un jour ou l'autre elle allait devoir se confronter à lui et donc elle allait devoir le rejeter . Juvia ne voulait pas blesser son camarade et cela même s'ils n'étaient pas très proche l'un de l'autre. En plus elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait au rejet. Allait-il crier? La menacer? S'en foutre royalement?

_ Je vais te raconter trois épisodes qui m'ont mit la puce à l'oreille soupira Fried en voyant son visage troublé. Après tout la mage d'eau n'avait rien demandé non plus. Et en plus si ce n'est pas lui qui le lui disait Fried savait que même sous la torture Laxus ne voudrait pas le lui raconter de lui même.

 _Flash Back_

POV Fried.

 _Laxus et moi étions de retour à Magnolia après un mois d'absence. Tout était près pour mettre place son plan pour mettre la main sur la guilde. Nous étions revenu sans Bixlow et Ever qui réglaient quelque détails pour que tout soit parfait._

 _Laxus avait tenu à revenir en apprenant que des mages de Phatom Lord avaient intégré la guilde. Il avait été furieux et il tenait à voir cette aberration de ses propres yeux._

 _Avec l'agitation nous avions réussit à nous faire discret, Laxus était monté à l'étage dédié au mage de rang S tandis que moi j'étais au rez-de-chaussée à attendre qu'il me dise quand nous pouvions partir._

 _Je vis du coin de l'œil l'ancienne jeune fille de la pluie, elle était souriante et saluait tout le monde avec enthousiasme. Avaient-ils tous oublié que sa guilde nous avaient attaqué? Il semblerait, car tous étaient gentils avec cette fille qui ne méritait que le mépris._

 _Je fus alors coupé dans mes réflexions par la voix mélodieuse de Mirajane, elle se mit à jouer et une sensation d'aise s'installa en moi._

 _Mira chantait divinement bien, j'adorais l'entendre chanter. Comme par automatisme je posais mon regard sur Laxus accoudé à la rambarde en bois. De là où j'étais je pouvais discerner son regard ennuyé. Laxus était un expert en musique mais il préférait quelque chose qui communiquait de l'énergie comme il disait si bien._

 _La chanson s'acheva sous les applaudissements mais à peine eut-elle quitté la scène qu'elle fut remplacée par Gadjeel Redfox vêtu tout de blanc . Laxus et moi échangions un regard sceptique face à cet accoutrement étrange._

 _Quand la musique retentit mes oreilles en furent irritées et je priais pour que quelqu'un en finisse rapidement ce qui ne tarda pas car une énième bagarre débuta._

 _Lassé par cette agitation je décidai de rejoindre Laxus à l'étage bien que je n'y étais pas autorisé n'étant pas un mage de rang S._

 _L'agitation prit quelque temps avant de ce calmer. Je pouvais voir Laxus observer les nouveaux mages semblant analyser chacun de leur geste._

 __ C'est toi qui va t'occuper de la fille de l'eau, me dit Laxus._

 _J'acquiesçai sans avoir rien à redire, la fille ne semblait pas très puissante donc je n'aurais aucune problème à la battre pendant la bataille._

 __ Juvia va nous chanter quelque chose» entendis-je hurler la constellationiste blonde._

 __Oh non Juvia ne..._

 __Oh va y sinon elle ne te lâchera pas,lui dit Grey d'un ton détaché. Et comme si il s'agissait d'une phrase magique la mage se précipita sur scène. Cela crevait les yeux qu'elle aimait Grey et j'étais déjà entrain d'imaginer un moyen d'utiliser cette faiblesse lors de la bataille._

 _Je vis Laxus reculer, il avait sûrement amassé assez d'infos sur les Phantom Lord._

 _Et alors qu'il se détournait, les premières notes accompagnées à la guitare par Mira retentissaient._

 __ No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away _

_J'étais agréablement surpris car sa voix était profonde mais si moi j'étais surpris Laxus l'était d'autant plus._

 _Il était retourné à la rambarde et je découvris une nouvelle expression sur son visage que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant : La fascination._

 _Laxus était presque toujours impassible, moqueur ou méprisant. Ses expressions ne s'adoucissaient que très rarement (pour ne pas dire jamais) et aujourd'hui je découvrais cette expression piégée entre choc et admiration._

 _Laxus n'étais pas facilement impressionnable alors le voir ainsi pour une chanson était tout simplement aberrant, mais néanmoins je savais que la musique était quelque chose de très important pour lui et donc qu'il avait l'oreille musicale. Sur la scène la fille aux cheveux bleues dégageait une énergie phénoménale comme si les paroles avaient prit possession d'elle._

 _J'aurais donné cher pour savoir à quoi Laxus pensait car bientôt alors que la chanson prenait fin le visage de Laxus retrouva sa passivité naturelle et il était parti sans un mot._

Juvia regardait son camarade avec un tête qui signifiait à fois «Oh putain» et «C'est impossible».

Fried aurait presque put en rire si la situation s'y prêtait.

_ Il...Il...

Là Fried ricana franchement. Juvia était sans voix.

La bleue se souvenait bien de ce jour là, elle avait mit toute son âme dans cette chanson pour ne pas se ridiculiser devant Grey-sama et la guilde.

Juvia n'avait jamais soupçonner que...oh kami-sama sur combien d'événement était-elle passée à côté?

 _'Depuis tout ce temps il garde ses sentiments pour lui'_

_ Après cette épisode j'ai un peu oublié sa réaction mais mes réels soupçons ne sont nés à ce moment là, ils sont nés il y a un mois lors de cette fameuse soirée au palais du roi.

 _Flash Back_

 _POV Normal_

 _Il était à mon premier verre tandis que la musique et les rires créaient une ambiance agréable. Nous avions tous revêtus nos plus beaux habits .Laxus était remarquable ce soir et la preuve était toutes les groupies qui l'avait complimenté depuis le début de la soirée. Il avait tant changé depuis la fin de son exil, chaque jour il voyait ce changement un peu plus. A une époque ils les auraient amené dans un coin tranquille pour s'amuser avec elles, parfois en même temps . Ce soir là il ne faisait que regarder en silence les gens autours de lui sans prêter attention aux jeunes filles qui l'adulaient._

 _Soudain le regard du mage blond se fixa sur une chose et par habitude il suivit son regard. Il vit à quelque mètre la team de Natsu qui s'amusait. Le vert ne compris pas pourquoi il les fixaient._

 _Il fronça tout de même les sourcils en voyant Juvia, elle avait encore un nouvel habit. 'Je me demande combien elle dépense en vêtement et en coiffeur, elle change de look pratiquement chaque mois'._

 _Amusé par sa propre pensée il s'apprêtait à la partager avec Ever mais cette dernière se chamaillait avec Elfman plus loin, Bixlow discutait avec Lissana et Laxus regardait toujours en direction de la team de Natsu ou plus particulièrement en direction de Juvia qui discutait avec Grey._

 _Fried n'entendit pas l'échange entre Juvia et Grey mais vu l'air concentré de Laxus il devait être entrain d'écouter. Soudain Juvia tomba au sol alors qu'elle essayait d'étreindre Grey qui s'était barré en lui assénant une phrase qu'il ne distingua pas à cause du bruit environnant._

 _La seconde d'après une pomme percutait la tête du mage de glace faisant ce dernier se plier de douleur._

 _Fried se retourna alors vers Laxus qui baissait lentement son bras, il était évident qu'il était celui qui venait de frapper Grey._

 _Le mage runique jeta à nouveau un regard à Grey qui se faisait aider par Juvia qui jeta un regard noir à la pomme incriminée._

 _Fried voulu lui demander des explications mais il se retint en voyant les jointures du mage se serrer._

 _Son visage était pourtant impassible tandis qu'il retournait auprès de ses groupies._

En finissant son histoire Fried remarqua le rouge se propager sur les joues albâtres de Juvia.

_ Juvia se souvient de cette soirée... Juvia avait changé de look et avait dit à Grey-sama qu'elle était dans une nouvelle ère...

Le visage de Juvia s'assombrit.

 _'Juvia lui a avoué ses sentiments mais il répondu «moi pas»'_

_...et il a répondu que lui aussi et que désormais il allait dire non aux choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Donc en entendant Grey Laxus lui avait lancé une pomme à la tête comme pour le punir. ' _Pour prendre la défense de Juvia'_ songea t-elle en rougissant doucement.

_ J'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'il ne te considérait peut-être pas simplement comme une camarade mais j'avais encore des doutes car cela me semblait saugrenu. Je me suis torturé l'esprit pendant des jours après cela car je connais Laxus jamais il n'aurait fait ça pour une simple camarade surtout qu'on est tous habitué à ce que Grey te rejette donc pourquoi se formaliser pour un rejet de plus, hein?

Ouach. Ça, ça fait mal. C'était ainsi que l'a voyait le reste de la guilde? Comme une fille qui se faisait toujours rejeter? Peut-être certains pensaient-ils qu'elle était pathétique.

Juvia baissa la tête sentant le poids de la tristesse peser sur ses épaules.

Fried nota sa bourde et grimaça.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que...

_ Ça va aller, le coupa t-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Un silence gêné s'installa ensuite seulement perturbé par les bruits des couverts que faisaient les rares clients du café.

Fried but du bout des lèvres son café désormais tiède. Il grimaça et le reposa.

_ Fried-san, souffla t-elle au bout de cinq minute. Qu'elle est le troisième épisode?

Le vert soupira et regarda l'intérieur du café avec un air pensif.

_ Après l'épisode du palais j'ai commencé à l'observer de plus en plus quand tu étais dans la pièce. C'était presque devenu une obsession de savoir car j'avais repensé à son expression quand il t'avais entendu chanter et ensuite cette pomme qu'il avait envoyé sur Grey. Tous cela était étrange, d'autant plus que j'ai surpris un ou deux regards discrets, ils ne duraient jamais plus de dix secondes et ils étaient noyés sous tant d'indifférence que personne n'aurait pu deviner mais moi j'avais suivit son manège. Bref il y a deux semaines j'ai eu un troisième indice.

 _Flash back_

 _POV Normal_

 _L'unité Raijin et Laxus étaient assis sur une table à la guilde, un peu à l'écart._

 __ Il faut que je demande à Juvia où elle a acheter cette jupe elle est superbe._

 __ On s'en fiche Ever lui fit remarquer Bixlow_

 _«On s'en fiche on s'en fiche » répétèrent les totem qui le survolait._

 _Il leva tout de même un regard vers la mage d'eau et siffla._

 __ Je ne sais pas où elle l'a acheté mais il faut qu'elle y aille plus souvent. Commenta t-il avec un petit sourire lubrique._

 _Fried regarda immédiatement la réaction de Laxus . Étant assit juste à côté de lui il pouvait l'observer de près. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais ne sembla ni jaloux ni agacé par la réplique de Bixlow._

 _Fried cru alors qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne mais quand Laxus posa un regard sur la dite jupe il ne put conserver son impassibilité légendaire._

 _Les pupilles grises se dilatèrent, sa pomme d'adam roulait sous sa peau alors qu'il déglutissait silencieusement, il fixa la jupe un peu trop courte pendant quinze seconde (oui Fried avait compté) puis il s'était détourné comme si de rien n'était._

Juvia était désormais totalement rouge de gêne. Elle se souvenait de cette satanée jupe qu'Erza l'avait obligé à porter.

_ Les yeux qui se dilatent sont un signe d'excitation , ajouta Fried, donc j'ai commencé à me dire qu'il était attiré par toi. J'ai su que c'était plus profond qu'un simple attirance quand Mirajane et le Maître n'ont pas pu chasser le démon de son corps j'ai donc supposer que l'amour dont parlait le livre était celui qu'il ressentait pour toi.

_ Attendez une minute, cela signifie que vous n'étiez pas sûr?!

_ Non bien sûr que non.

_ Mais...la phrase que vous avez dite..« Il t'aime beaucoup trop pour te blesser.».

_ J'ai dit ça pour te pousser à y aller mais j'avais raison au final.

Juvia hallucinait complémentent _' Et si il avait eu tord?!_ _Juvia aurait_ _pu_ _être blessé_ _'_

_ Juvia va y aller dit-elle en se levant.

_ N'oublie pas notre accord...en échange de ces infos je veux ton silence absolu.

La bleue hocha ta tête elle fit un mouvement pour se lever mais avant elle posa une question à son camarade.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas méchant avec Juvia?

_ Pourquoi le serais-je, tu as sauvé Laxus.

_ Et bien si Grey-sama en aimait une autre et que Juvia l'apprenait Juvia serait folle de rage contre cette fille.

_ Quel est le rapport avec moi?

_ Nous nous ressemblons fit Juvia en se relevant de sa chaise. Nous ressentons de l'admiration et nous nous sacrifions pour quelqu'un qui ne nous voit pas.

Fried paru sous le choc. Insinuait-elle qu'il avait des sentiments pour Laxus?

Malgré son trouble il remplaça vite son air surpris par une sourire narquois.

_ Non nous ne nous ressemblons pas...

Il se releva à son tour et passa près d'elle.

_...car moi j'ai déjà compris que ce n'était pas possible.

Juvia resta planté là un moment puis elle s'en alla vers la guilde.

Les mots de Fried ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.

Juvia poussa la porte de la guilde qui était bien plus bruyante que hier matin. La mage d'eau se dirigea à la table Grey comme à son habitude. Elle entendit alors des bribes de conversation pas très intéressante et bien qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur Grey elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer les escaliers qui menaient à l'infirmerie. Sa conversation avec Fried revenait sans cesse dans son esprit si bien qu'elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur Grey à côté d'elle.

Juvia ne comprenait pas ce besoin d'aller voir son camarade car ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude qui motivait sa visite mais de la curiosité, une curiosité d'autant plus grande après sa conversation avec Fried.

Elle vit alors le maître descendre les escaliers.

_ Juvia!

La bleue sursauta et leva les yeux sur Lucy.

_ Je t'ai appelé au moins trois fois, est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

_ Ce n'est rien Lucy-san.

La bleue saisit cette occasion pour s'éloigner de la table et malgré cette petite voix qui lui disait de rester loin du blond elle monta les escaliers .

Arriver à l'infirmerie elle y pénétra avec la discrétion d'un ninja comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'y voit.

Mais tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans la grand pièce elle vit Mira qui lui tournait le dos. Elle était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit et caressait les cheveux du blond.

La bleue se sentit alors de trop. Cette scène lui rappelait que Laxus et Mira avaient été ensemble et peut-être même la barmaid ressentait-elle encore quelque chose pour le blond.

 _'Oh non! Si Mira-san ressent encore des choses pour lui cela signifie que Juvia est la rivale de Mira-san'_ paniqua t-elle.

Mira remarqua sa présence quelque seconde après et elle se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

_ Salut Juvia.

_ Bonjour Mira-san...hum Juvia s'en allait, bredouilla t-elle en tournant les talons mais elle fut vite arrêté par la main de sa camarade.

_ Inutile de partir je m'en allais.

_ Non Juvia...

_ C'est bon Juvia pas besoin d'être gêné, tu as le droit de venir le voir, tu es même bien placé pour le faire. Mirajane la quitta sur ces mots. La bleue hésita encore quelque instants sur la marche à suivre avant de prendre place sur la chaise qu'avait laissé la barmaid.

Son camarade avait la même tête que la veille, son visage était paisible comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber pas même les pensées chaotiques de Juvia.

Comme la veille Juvia observa son visage, il ressemblait beaucoup à Makarov mais son visage était à la fois unique d'une façon qu'elle ne saurait décrire.

D'un côté Juvia voulait que son camarade se réveil pour que la vie reprenne son cours normal, pour que le maître cesse de s'inquiéter mais une partie d'elle redoutait se réveil qui signifierait par conséquent un face à face.

Juvia ne se sentait pas prête à affronter Laxus. Elle poussa un soupire découragé les épaules basses. La situation était trop compliqué il y a deux jours elle découvrait que le silencieux et puissant Laxus Dreyar l'aimait et maintenant Fried lui disait que ça ne pas datait d'hier.

Juvia ne pouvait même imaginer ce que c'était de faire semblant d'être indifférent face à la personne qui possédait votre cœur. Une personne qui n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre et une personne qui ne se cachait pas pour montrer ses sentiments pour cet autre. _'Cela à dû être une torture'._

Poussée par impulsion elle se saisit de la main inerte de son camarade. Elle était grande, bronzée et calleuse, et contrastait à la sienne albâtre et fine.

Elle s'imagina alors cette grande main englobant sa joue et cette image l'a fit reculer.' _Bordel ça vient d'où?'_

Juvia se rendit compte d'une chose, une chose qui la perturba.

Quand Léon était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle ne voulait rien savoir de ses sentiments à son égard , mais avec Laxus c'était différent car avec lui elle voulait tout savoir, absolument tout savoir. Elle voulait que le mage lui dise ce qui pouvait bien lui plaire chez elle, elle voulait savoir chaque petit détail et cela lui faisait peur.

Juvia quitta la chambre encore plus troublé que quand elle y était entrée. Elle sortie sans se retourner. Et peut-être que si elle l'avait fait elle aurait vu un doigt bouger faiblement.

.

.

Juvia était retournée à Fairy Hills vers la fin d'après-midi d'un pas déterminé, elle prit le coffret en bois caché sous son lit et l'ouvrit. Le dossier Juvia Lokser était toujours là et son Teru Teru Bozu au sourire ensanglanté semblait se moquer d'elle.

_ Juvia ne compte pas accuser l'échec sans rien dire. Elle referma le coffret et le mit dans une une sac à dos, Juvia saisit deux ou trois vêtement qu'elle fourra dans son sac à dos et elle prit quelque billet dans sa commode. Sans y réfléchir une deuxième fois Juvia sortie de sa chambre.

_ Juvia? La voix de Levy l'a fit se retourner.

_ Tu pars en mission?

_ Non Juvia va rendre visite à une amie, elle revient dès que possible, lui dit la bleue en reprenant sa route.

Levy la regarda partir intriguée mais elle se contenta de retourner dans sa chambre.

 _'Si ce dossier contient des choses sur Juvia ou sur les sentiments de Laxus pour elle alors Juvia va tout faire pour l'ouvrir même si cela signifie trouver une enchanteresse pour annuler la protection magique'_

* * *

 _désolé pour les fautes mais j'attends vos réactions. Au prochain chapitre c'est la confrontation Laxus/ Juvia ! Qui est la fameuse enchanteresse?_


	4. Chapter 4

Salut! Désolé pour le retard ma semaine a été chargé ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4

Juvia déglutit difficilement. Des yeux gris l'a fixait avec un désir que son propriétaire ne se donnait pas la peine de cacher. Juvia se demanda alors comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver avec un Laxus à demi nu et à califourchon sur elle.

Pour comprendre cette situation il fallait remonter 24h plus tôt.

 **24h plus tôt.**

Juvia arriva dans la petite ville d'Osika au alentour de 22h.

Elle eu d'abord du mal à se repérer car elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois dans cette ville quelques temps après les événements de l'île Tenrou et un peu avant les Grands Jeux Magiques . Malgré tout en rassemblant ces souvenirs elle réussit à ne pas se perdre et au bout d'une demi-heure elle trouva la maison qu'elle cherchait. Cette dernière était d'une taille moyenne, constituée de brique rouge, la demeure possédait un petit jardin agrémenté d'un balançoire et de plusieurs jouets d'enfants abandonnés sur l'herbe verte.

Juvia franchit le petit chemin en pierre grise et se retrouva vite devant une grande porte en bois. Juvia n'hésita pas une seconde à frapper bien qu'elle ait remarqué que toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes.

La mage d'eau insista jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit une lumière s'allumer dans la maison.

Une minute plus tard la porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque et devant Juvia se trouvait une femme en peignoir, elle avait une peau mate et des cheveux verts en désordre. Ses yeux d'abord furibonds s'adoucirent en reconnaissant son visiteur surprise .

_ Juvia?

_ Bonsoir Sue.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira les lèvres des deux ex mages de Phantom Lord .

Juvia prit son ancienne camarade dans ses bras avec un sourire ravi.

_ Juvia? Une voix masculine retentit dans le silence de leur étreinte.

Boze se tenait au bas des escaliers et semblait fort surpris de voir son ancienne camarade.

_ Boze-san, murmura la bleue avec un petit sourire.

Naturellement elle se retrouva dans les bras de son ancien camarade.

Elle était si heureuse de les revoir, ces anciens camarades avaient tant changé pendant ses 7 ans d'absence.

_ Bordel Juv' que fais-tu ici à 22h 30?! Tu as failli réveiller la petite! Accusa Sue d'une voix sévère.

_ Arrête dont de crier, soupira Boze, vient plutôt t'asseoir au salon Juvia.

Le salon était assez en désordre ce qui témoignait de la présence d'enfants. Juvia s'installa sur un fauteuil individuel tandis que les époux s'asseyaient dans un canapé colorié au feutre.

La mage d'eau accepta avec plaisir le verre d'eau qu'on lui proposa et elle s'excusa platement de débarquer comme cela à une telle heure de la nuit.

_ Comment vont les enfants ? Questionna Juvia. Sue et Boze étaient les heureux parents d'une petite Malia de six mois et d'un Itusuki de 5 ans.

_ Malia est si vive! S'extasia Boze avec un sourire gaga.

_ Itusuki est une petite terreur, soupira Sue.

_ On se demande de qui il tient, ricana Boze.

Pour toute réponse il reçu une petite tape derrière la tête qui se mua en chamaillerie entre époux.

Juvia les regarda avec tendresse, elle échangeait régulièrement des lettres avec eux depuis son retour de l'île Tenrou. Le couple était rentrée en contact avec Gajeel et Juvia quand ils avaient appris qu'ils étaient vivants. Les fées leurs avaient alors rendu visite une semaine après leur retour de l'île Tenrou.

La mise en couple de Sue et Boze n'avait pas surpris Juvia car déjà à Phantom ils se tournaient autour . Et si le couple se chamaillaient ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

En les voyant ainsi Juvia sentit la mélancolie étreindre son cœur. Pourra t-elle un jour connaître une telle complicité avec Grey ?

_ Juvia et sinon que fais-tu ici?

La bleue était si prise par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la fin de la querelle des époux.

_ Juvia a besoin de toi Sue, Juvia sait que tu t'es reconvertit en enchanteresse...

Elle laissa ses paroles suspendues et chercha dans son sac le coffret en bois qu'elle déposa sur la petite table basse qui les séparaient.

Sue l'ouvrit sans hésitation et avant que Juvia n'ait le temps de l'a prévenir elle toucha enveloppe. Automatiquement elle fut frappée par une décharge électrique qui l'a fit sursauter.

_ C'est quoi cette merde? grogna t-elle.

_ Un sort qui empêche quiconque de le toucher souffla Juvia.

_ Qu'est- ce que ce dossier contient ? Questionna Boze en lisant l'intitulé de enveloppe

_ Tu penses bien que si elle le savait elle ne me demanderait pas de l'ouvrir crétin ! Lui asséna Sue.

_ Hey!

_ Bon Juvia je vais pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour toi ce soir on verra ça demain. Décida la jeune mère.

La bleue acquiesça. Elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'elle avait été fatigué par le voyage.

.

.

.

«Tu m'as sauvé»

Juvia se réveilla en sursaut. La mage d'eau avait rêvé des événements qui l'avait mené à venir jusque ici, c'est à dire la possession de Laxus et la découverte des sentiments de ce dernier pour elle.

Juvia sauta du lit d'un bond et se mit à contempler la chambre d'ami qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment examiné hier.

La chambre était vraiment sobre presque impersonnel contrairement au reste de la maison.

Elle quitta la chambre et tandis qu'elle atteignait le salon des cris l'accueillaient.

Arrivée à la cuisine la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'a fit sourire. Boze donnait à manger au bébé d'une main tandis que de l'autre il tentait d'empêcher son fils de reprendre des gaufres. Sue de son côté cuisinait une autre fournée en ricanant devant les efforts vains de son époux.

_ Tata!

Le petit chenapan abandonna ses gaufres pour venir se jeter sur Juvia qui le réceptionna avec aisance.

_ Alors bonhomme au mène son père au bout du nez!

_ C'est faux! C'est lui qui veut pas me laisser manger! C'est lui le méchant!

Juvia gloussa devant l'air déterminé du gamin.

_ Il est trop mignon, gloussa Juvia à l'adresse de ses parents.

_ Hey! Je suis pas mignon! Je suis une terreur et une terreur c'est pas mignon, c'est ce que Izara-sensei dit tout le temps.

Juvia éclata de rire. Cet enfant était une bouffée d'air frais , lui ainsi que cette famille.

Le visage de la bleue s'assombrit. Sue et Boze avaient la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Une famille qu'elle ne pourra sûrement jamais avoir.

Sue remarqua le visage sombre de son ami et déclara :

_ Itusuki va jouer au salon.

L'enfant ne se le laissa pas dire deux fois. Boze comprit que son épouse voulait parler avec Juvia seule à seule alors il quitta la cuisine avec Malia.

La femme aux cheveux verts invita son ancienne camarade à s'asseoir et à se servir mais dès que la bleue se mit à manger son amie la questionna :

_ Tu as des problèmes Juvia?

_ Non, assura la bleue.

_ Alors qui a bien put faire un dossier sur toi et pourquoi faire tant de kilomètre pour l'ouvrir?

_C'est un camarade de Juvia qui a fait ce dossier.

_ Un camarade a fait un dossier sur toi? C'est étrange.

_ Oui un peu mais...hum...c'est-à-dire qu'il est amoureux de Juvia...

C'était si étrange de le dire à haute voix.

_ Oh un stalker? (*)

_ Juvia ne sait pas...et cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Il est un vrai mystère pour Juvia.

_ Cela doit vraiment te perturber pour avoir fait le voyage de Magnolia à ici.

La bleue conserva le silence car elle ne pouvait nier ce fait. Cette histoire l'a troublait, les aveux de Fried l'a troublait, Laxus l'a troublait.

_ C'est lequel de tes camarades? Je le connais?

Juvia hésita une seconde avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres.

_ Laxus Dreyar.

_ Quoi!

Ce cri n'avait pas été poussé par Sue mais par Boze qui espionnait la conversation derrière un pan du mur.

La petite à ses bras se mit à pleurer. Et le regard noir de Sue le fit déguerpir.

_ Excuse le.

_ C'est rien.

_ Laxus Dreyar hein... le petit-fils de Makarov-san, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait battu un mage saint aux Grands Jeux Magiques...et ben putain comment t'a fait pour attirer l'attention d'un mec pareil?

_ C'est justement le problème, Juvia n'a rien fait pour attirer son attention. La mage d'eau lui raconta alors toute son histoire en commençant par la possession du démon et en finissant par la découverte du dossier

_ Récapitulons, un des mecs les plus sexy et puissant de Fairy Tail est amoureux de toi et toi tu es assise à me parler au lieu de lui sauter dessus!

_ Juvia aime Grey-sama, lui rappela t-elle.

Sue poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_ Tu sais quoi je vais enlever le sceau ton dossier et en profiter pour enlever le sceau de tes yeux parce que t'es longue à la détente.

Sur ces mots Sue et Juvia montèrent à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre d'amie pour effectuer l'enchantement. Sue avait abandonné le métier de mage il y a quelque année pour devenir une enchanteresse.

Les enchanteurs et les mages étaient assez différents car un enchanteur tirait son pouvoir de son environnement et il n'utilisait pas un seul type de magie comme les mages.

Les enchanteurs pouvaient à la fois congeler une chose et la faire fondre alors qu'un mage non. Les enchanteurs étaient tout de même rare , il fallait descendre d'une lignée d'enchanteur puissant pour en être un.

Sue avait longtemps renié son héritage avant de l'embrasser complètement il y a cinq ans. A cause de la rareté de son don elle pouvait faire payer ses services bien plus cher qu'un mage.

L'ex phantom se mit à tracer des signes circulaires au sol à l'aide d'un craie blanche, tandis que Juvia se chargeait d'allumer l'encens magique qui parfuma bientôt toute la pièce et elle plaça aussi des bougies autour des signes.

Une fois cela fait elle plaça le coffret qui contenait le dossier sur un des signes.

_ Comme ce dossier te concerne je vais avoir besoin de toi pour l'ouvrir, l'avertit Sue. La barrière magique ne semble pas trop difficile à faire tomber donc ça ira vite. Ajouta la jeune mère.

Sue et Juvia se placèrent de part et d'autre du coffret et joignirent leur main ensemble Juvia put observer de près son ex camarade utiliser sa magie.

Elle se mit à prononcer des paroles dans une langue inconnue puis Juvia sentit sa magie l'a quitter pour alimenter le sort de Sue, une bourrasque vint alors les frapper et le coffret en bois se mit à tressauter comme mué d'une conscience propre.

Soudain toute les bougies s'éteignirent et Sue cessa ses formules.

_ C'est bon le sceau a sauté. Déclara t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Juvia trouva cela facile, peut-être un peu trop, si bien que quand Sue attrapa le dossier elle ne fut qu'à demi-surprise de voir son amie projetée sur un mur non loin.

Elle se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Putain. Grogna Sue, ce n'est pas normal! J'avais réussit à enlever le sceau de protection dit-elle en fusillant du regard le dossier.

_ Pourquoi ça n'a pas fonctionné alors?

_ Je pense qu'il y a un autre sceau. Elle murmura quelque mots et l'on vit une boule de lumière apparaître autour du dossier.

_ Il y a plusieurs protections sur ce dossier, celui qui a fait ça est un expert même moi je ne peux pas mettre des sorts de protections de ce niveau, je crois que ton Laxus a fait appel à un enchanteur de niveau supérieur et je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi.

Juvia poussa un soupir frustré.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue tout de même, lui dit Sue après avoir reprit son souffle.

_...

_ Qu'est-ce que peut bien contenir ce dossier qui nécessite un tel sort?

_ Peut-être des photos de Juvia?

_ Oui mais pourquoi une protection aussi puissante pour de simple photo? Non Juvia je crois que ce dossier ne contient pas que des photos, je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça.

Et pour une raison qui lui échappait Juvia pensait la même chose.

 **A Magnolia**

Fried était fidèle au poste c'est-à-dire assit près du lit de Laxus. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il était présent à son chevet. Fried regarda un instant son camarade et n'hésita pas à lui prendre la main.

Laxus était son ami, son meilleur ami même et il y a quelque année de cela il avait même espéré autre chose qu'une simple amitié entre eux mais le mage runique c'était vite fait une raison.

Non seulement à cet époque là Laxus ne laissait personne entrer dans son cœur mais désormais Juvia avait prit cette place. _' Sans rien faire pour cela'_ songea t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Fried essayait de ne pas trop blâmer Juvia de ne pas retourner les sentiments de Laxus. Après tout Juvia n'avait rien demandé et il en était conscient.

Au fond il n'était pas si différent d'elle, lui aussi piquait des crises de jalousie quand des groupies s'approchaient de Laxus. Pourtant il y avait une chose étrange à propos de Juvia. Il ne la détestait pas, il aurait pu l'a jalouser mais ce n'était pas le cas, il acceptait les sentiments du blond avec facilité et cela prouvait quelque chose.

Fried Justine n'était plus amoureux de Laxus Dreyar et cela était une bonne chose.

Soudain l'image d'un certain dragon slayer de Sabertooth apparut dans son esprit ce qui le fit grogner.

_ Crétin.

_ Fried?

Une voix faible l'interpella et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux perles grises le regarder.

_ Laxus!

Il ne se retint pas de le prendre dans ses bras. La minute d'après il courrait hors de l'infirmerie pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la guilde.

Bientôt un attroupement entourait le lit du blond qui se sentait déjà fatigué de toute les étreintes et autres bourrades de ses camarades. Gajeel avait faillit lui démonter l'épaule avec son foutu coup de poing amical, au moins Erza l'avait vengé en frappant le fils de Metalicana sur la tête.

Le vieux l'avait presque étouffé sous son étreinte, non mais littéralement, Laxus en était devenu violet. C'était Poly qui avait asséné une claque derrière la tête du vieux pour le calmer.

Tout le monde était présent, tout le monde sauf **elle**.

Il s'y attendait, pourquoi viendrait-elle?

Il mit rapidement de côté cette pensée et se concentra sur ses camarades bien trop fatiguant pour son propre bien.

Polyussica dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour faire toute le monde sortir de l'infirmerie.

Tous sauf Makarov et Fried qu'elle tolérait.

_ Tu vas devoir bien te reposer jeune homme. Je compte sur toi pour bien le surveiller Makarov.

_Je veux rentrer à la maison fit Laxus.

_ Oui dans deux ou trois …

_ Ce soir, la coupa t-il

_ Comment ça ce soir!? s'écria la vielle femme.

_ Je sortirais que tu le veuilles ou non grand mère.

_ On voit bien de qui il tient Makarov grogna Poly en s'en allant.

Ce dernier soupira.

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir sortir?

_ Certain.

_ Ok on part cet après-midi le temps que Poly vérifie que tu ailles bien, d'ailleurs je vais aller la chercher.

Rester seuls les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant que Fried ne demande:

_ Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé lors de ta... possession?

_ Quelle partie? Celle où je vous voyais tous tomber sans pouvoir rien faire ou celle où Juvia a faillit se faire tuer?

_ Tu ne l'aurais pas tuer. Affirma Fried

Laxus lui jeta alors un regard intrigué et assez sceptique.

_ Il y avait une seule façon de se débarrasser du démon-loup Laxus, ce moyen était...de trouver la personne qu'aime le possédé car seul l'amour pouvait vaincre ce démon.

Le visage du mage blêmit.

_ C'est ridicule comm...

_ C'est ma faute avoua t-il la tête basse. J'avais des soupçons sur tes sentiments pour elle alors je lui ai dit d'y aller. C'était la seule solution pour te sauver. Je suis désolé.

_ Pas la peine de t'excuser. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes visiblement épuisé. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant... souffla t-il pour lui-même.

.

.

.

_ Désolé Juvia ne de pas avoir pu t'aider. Déclara Sue tandis que les jeunes femmes revenaient au salon.

_ Ce n'est rien, Juvia va devoir le lui demander elle même. Soupira t-elle.

_ S'il sort du coma.

Cette perspective effraya Juvia, car bien qu'ils n'étaient pas proche Laxus était son camarade donc elle tenait à le voir en bonne santé.

Juvia demeura le reste de la matinée avec la petite famille et elle réussit à oublier le dossier mystérieux, à oublier Laxus dans le coma et sa mélancolie car jamais elle n'aurait droit à ce genre de bonheur auprès de Grey.

Juvia prit le train au alentour de 13h et arriva vers 18h, Juvia décida de rentrer à Fairy Hills pour se reposer mais à peine eut-elle mit les pieds dans l'enceinte du dortoir qu'elle fut assaillit par Wendy et Levy.

_ Laxus est sortie du coma ce matin! Lui annonça la mage des mots.

La bleue sentit un soulagement sans pareille s'emparer d'elle mais ce soulagement fut de courte durée quand elle se souvint du coffret et du dossier dans son baluchon.

_ Il va même retourner chez lui dès ce soir

 _'Oh non !'_

Juvia blêmit considérablement. Si Laxus se rendait compte qu'elle avait prit son coffret ce sera la fin des haricots pour elle.

_ Juvia tu es sûr que ça va? Lui demanda Levy devant sa tête de déterrée.

_ Parfaitement bien! Mentit-elle. Hum... Levy-san sais-tu si il est déjà arrivé chez lui?

_ Quand nous sommes parties Laxus venait de partir avec le maître et l'unité Raijin.

_ C'était vers quelle heure? interrogea la mage avec avidité.

_ Heu peut-être 16h 30.

Sans demander son reste la mage tourna les talons et se mit à courir.

Dans sa tête les idées tourbillonnaient et l'angoisse enserrait sa poitrine, mais une chose était claire. Elle devait remettre ce coffret à sa place ce soir.

La seule chose qu'elle ignorait encore était comment elle allait remettre ce fichu coffret sans que Laxus ne le remarque.

.

.

Juvia vint se poster près du domicile des Dreyar mais elle tâcha de rester discrète et assez éloignée. En vérité elle s'était cachée derrière une haie de la maison d'en face qui était forte heureusement abandonnée.

Juvia réfléchissait à un moyen d'entrer mais elle ne pouvait pas simplement venir les voir car cela paraîtrait suspect, de plus elle n'avait pas hâte de croiser Laxus, c'est pour cela qu'elle décida d'agir une fois la nuit tombé quand les mages seraient endormis.

 _' Te rends tu comptes que tu vas entrer par effraction dans la maison du maître !'_ Lui hurla sa conscience.

Oh que oui elle en était consciente mais si Laxus se rendait compte que le coffret avait été volé il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour remonter jusqu'à elle. Et là se serait le drame.

 _' C'est vrai que entrer par effraction c'est mieux que voler'_

Elle fit taire cette petite voix ennuyeuse et préféra attendre la tombée de la nuit. Si tout se passait bien Laxus n'avait pas pensé à ce coffret aujourd'hui car après un coma on pense pas à un foutu coffret et il s'endormirait insouciant et c'est là que Juvia se glisserait dans sa chambre pour remettre le coffret en place.

Evergreen avait un jour laissé échapper que Laxus avait le sommeil lourd et c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

.

.

.

Juvia resta à patienter de longues heures. A 20h l'unité Raijin quitta le domicile des Dreyar et il fallut attendre deux heures de plus pour que toute les lumières soient éteintes. Elle attendit encore une demi-heure pour être sûr que toute le monde soit endormi.

Juvia sortie de derrière sa haie et à pas de chat avec son baluchon sur l'épaule elle chemina jusqu'à la porte de la maison qui n'était pas verrouillée _' Aucun voleur n'est assez fou pour pénétrer chez les Dreyar...enfin à part Juvia'._

La mage poussa la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible et pénétra enfin dans la maison plongée dans le noir. Heureusement la lumière des réverbères passait à travers les fenêtres du salon si bien qu'elle pouvait se repérer dans la maison.

Juvia se mit à monter les escaliers en bois qui grinçaient pour son plus grand désarroi. Après cette longue épreuve Juvia longea le mur et elle se tint au mur pour bien se repérer.

La chambre de Laxus était à deux mètres seulement de sa position actuelle.

.

.

Laxus était allongé mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il était sorti du coma ce matin. Il avait été allongé pendant trois jours mais pour lui c'était comme s'il avait simplement dormi. Toute sa magie était revenue donc il allait bien et il n'avait pas besoin de repos contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait.

Son esprit se mit alors à voguer jusqu'à ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait

malheureusement de tout, notamment du visage de Juvia.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de l'oublier, il n'y pouvait rien, mais aujourd'hui la donne avait changé et Juvia était au courant et...

Le dragon slayer fronça les sourcils, entendit clairement des bruits de pas monter les escaliers et une fragrance les accompagnaient.

 _'Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici !'_

Il est vrai que quand il était rentrée dans sa chambre il avait cru sentir des traces de son parfum mais sur le moment il avait cru rêver.

Laxus resta dans la même position et continua à faire semblant de dormir alors même que la mage d'eau pénétrait dans sa chambre.

 _'Elle pense vraiment qu'elle est silencieuse?'_ se dit-il amusé. Il décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle faisait pour agir

Juvia était une jeune femme étrange parfois et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture il aimait cette douce folie.

.

.

Juvia sentait l'angoisse augmenter son rythme cardiaque à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans la chambre du blond. La lumière de l'extérieur lui permettait d'avancer sans trop de difficulté. Rapidement elle discerna une forme endormit dont elle s' approcha.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, si elle se faisait attraper c'était la fin des haricots.

Doucement alors qu'elle arrivait près du lit , elle se baissa doucement et avec toute la précaution du monde elle ouvrit son baluchon et fit remonter les pans de couverte du drap qui traînaient au sol.

.

.

Une alarme retentit dans le cerveau du blond. _'Le coffre_ _t_ _'_ songea t-il.

Dans un brusque mouvement il alluma sa lampe de chevet et attrapa le bras de l'intrus.

Juvia afficha une tête paniquée qui aurait pu le faire rire si lui même n'était aussi alarmé.

Il descendit son regard et remarqua le coffret dans le baluchon.

Il se rendit alors compte que non seulement la jeune femme était déjà venu dans sa chambre mais en plus elle était venu lui voler le coffret.

Sous une impulsion il se servit de sa prise sur son bras pour la faire basculer sur le lit et il se retrouva à califourchon sur elle.

_ Tu m'as volé?! Sa voix grave fit trembler la mage. Non seulement la position dans laquelle elle était était gênante mais en plus elle était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

_ Qu'as tu fais avec le coffre? Réponds!

Par réflexe elle ferma les yeux un peu effrayé par son camarade, ce dernier le remarqua et il se força à se radoucir .

_ As-tu ouvert le dossier? Il savait que c'était impossible mais on était jamais trop prudent.

La bleue fit signe de la tête que non et intérieurement il se sentit soulagé. _'Elle ne doit jamais voir ce que contient ce dossier'_ _songea t-il._

C'était de sa faute, il aurait dû mieux cacher ce foutu coffret mais il y a trois jours quand il avait mit le coffret sous le lit juste après avoir finit de consulter le dossier, il l'avait rangé à la hâte quand Fried et Ever étaient brusquement entrés pour le pousser à sortir de chez lui.

Il s'était alors dit que personne ne viendrait fouiller dans sa chambre entre temps. Heureusement la protection était puissante et le dossier ne s'ouvrait qu'à son toucher.

Sortant de ses pensées il se rendit alors compte de sa position. Un sourire gourmand vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder sans même essayer de cacher son désir. De plus l'ambiance tamisé que créait la lampe alimentait son imagination, il y avait un quelque chose de sensuelle de l'a voir allongée sur son lit, juste sous lui.

La bleue osa timidement plonger son regard dans les perles grises qui l'a fixait avec un désir qui l'a fit frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'on l'a regardait ainsi. _' Grey-sama n'a jamais regardé Juvia ainsi'_ songea t-elle avec tristesse.

Son regard accrocha le torse du dragon slayer et son souffle se coupa. Il était impressionnant, surtout de près, maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, Laxus avait vraiment un corps admirable. Même amoureuse de Grey elle pouvait bien le reconnaître.

Pleine d'effroi à cause de ses pensées elle se mit quelques claques mentales et elle tenta de faire abstraction de ce corps chaud sur le sien.

_ Laxus-san...qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le dossier? Demanda t-elle pour dissiper la tension entre eux.

Le visage du blond se ferma à ces mots.

_Ça ne te concerne pas, lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

_ Il y a le nom de Juvia dessus! S'exclama t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes et bien qu'elle essayait de rester concentrée Juvia se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause de sa posture.

_ Oublie ce dossier dit-il en se penchant dangereusement vers elle. La mage resta figée mais le blond ne réduisit pas la distance entre eux, il se contenta de l'a regarder avec une intensité dure à supporter pour notre pauvre Juvia.

Soudain d'un mouvement de main du blond la foudre vint frapper le coffret en bois qui se transforma en cendre en même temps que le dossier. _' J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps'._

_ NON! hurla la bleue en tentant de se dégager. Pourquoi avoir fait ça!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire de se calmer pour ne pas réveiller le vieux, comme par magie la porte s'ouvrit sur un Makarov en pyjama.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?!

Laxus se laissa tomber sur le côté avec un soupir et Juvia se releva prestement.

_ Maître ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Tenta t-elle en vain.

Un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur les lèvres du maître.

_ Et ben dis donc vous êtes rapide vous les jeunes.

Juvia aurait put mourir sur place rien qu'avec cette réplique.

_ Non... non ce n'est...

_ Je vais vous laisser et ne faites pas trop de bruit.

Juvia se sentit mortifiée et quand elle jeta un regard à Laxus ce dernier semblait plus ennuyé que mal à l'aise.

_ Juvia va y aller dit-elle sans se retourner.

Elle s'enfuit à grande enjambée de la chambre et de la maison. Que venait-il de se passer?! Et surtout pourquoi son souffle s'était-il coupé en découvrant le corps de Laxus?

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, comment avez vous trouver cette confrontation ?

Sue et Boze sont présent lors de l'attaque de Fairy Tail par Phantom Lord, ils accompagnent Gajeel.

(*) un stalker est quelqu'un qui espionne ou suit la personne pour qui il nourrit une obsession (c'est ma définition du mot mais je pense que ça a plusieurs nuances)

Réponse review :

NaviaLove : Merci pour la review ça fait plaisir, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

Aika-denzai : Merci pour cette review et surtout n'hésite pas à en mettre car c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, à la prochaine !

Ayano : Alors sache que ta review m'a fait super plaisir , je suis contente que tu aimes ce couple auquel je pense depuis un moment J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, salut! Me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Au faite je cherche une bêta pour corriger mes fautes s' il y a des intéressés.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Mirajane Strauss était l'aînée de la famille Strauss. Les orphelins aux cheveux blancs avaient dû très tôt apprendre à se débrouiller seuls. Les parents Strauss étaient décédés quelques mois après la naissance de Lissana. Mirajane faisait à la fois office de mère et de grande sœur pour son frère et sa sœur et elle avait dû très tôt s'endurcir pour permettre à son frère et à sa sœur d'avoir une enfance loin des problèmes d'adultes.

Mirajane s'était consacrée à sa famille, et sa famille était composée des Strauss et de la guilde. Mirajane était dotée d'un grand cœur et elle avait toujours mit sa famille en avant. Tellement en avant qu'elle oubliait parfois de penser à elle.

Ce matin là, il y avait peu de personne à la guilde, elle faisait un peu de nettoyage tout en pensant à sa nouvelle mission «Mettre Laxus et Juvia ensemble».

Elle poussa un soupir en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour rater l'attirance du blond pour la bleue. Mais pour sa défense Mirajane devait faire attention à tous ses camarades ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire et même pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques elle était trop occupée pour penser aux amours de ces camarades. .

Aujourd'hui elle allait se rattraper, bien que ce nouveau «couple» était plutôt improbable elle allait tout faire pour les mettre ensemble. Après tout Laxus était célibataire et amoureux de la bleue (ce qui était un exploit en soit) et Juvia aussi était célibataire. Oui elle aimait Grey mais ça c'était juste un détail que la démone pouvait régler en quelque semaines.

Il fallait qu'elle soit subtile dans son plan se disait-elle alors qu'elle passait un coup de balai derrière le bar. Une fois toute la poussière récoltée elle s'apprêtait à tout jeter dans une poubelle non loin mais quand elle arriva près celle-ci elle remarqua quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Posé à même le sol se trouvait un bouquet de fleur, c'était un bouquet de camélia , rouge et blanc.

Mira mit son balai de côté et saisit le bouquet de fleur qu'elle porta à son visage. Elle repéra également un petit mot parmi les fleurs où il était inscrit « Pour Mirajane».

La démone sourit face à cette attention, c'était sûrement un admirateur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un fan ne lui avait pas envoyé de fleurs . Sept ans auparavant elle recevait de nombreux bouquets car elle était le mannequin vedette du Weekly Sorcerer, mais 7 ans après de nouvelles mages plus jolies étaient au centre de l'attention. Bien sûr elle était populaire mais moins qu'avant et donc les fans se faisaient plus rares.

Mira continua à respirer la délicate odeur des fleurs jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

_ Encore un admirateur Mira!

La voix de Bixlow l'a fit sursauter pourtant elle lui sourit. Le mage brun était accompagné de ses camarades de l'unité Raijin et Laxus. Ce dernier les délaissa bien vite et alla s'asseoir en retrait.

_ Pourquoi ne m'envoie t -on jamais de fleur à moi?! S'indigna la fée à lunette.

_ Si tu veux je vais en parler à Elfman ricana Mira, très vite suivit par ses camarades mâles.

Ever se mit à nier et elle se mit à bouder jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette un regard au bouquet. Un sourire goguenard fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_ Mira connais-tu le langage des fleurs?

_ Non, avoua la barmaid étonnée par cette question.

_ Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi cet admirateur à mélanger des camélias rouge et blanc au lieu de faire un bouquet d'une seule et même couleur?

_ C'est vrai que c'est curieux, reconnut la mage.

_ Dans le langage des fleurs le camélia rouge signifie amour ardent, inconditionnel et éternel.

_ Mira on dirait que t'a une touche! Ricana Bixlow.

_ Le camélia blanc signifie vous dédaignez mon amour.

Mira s'étonna de cela.

_ Mais comment peut-il dire ça alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas! S'indigna la barmaid.

_ Peut être qu'il pense que tu vas le rejeter.

Mira hocha doucement la tête absorber par ses pensées.

Elle déposa les fleurs dans un pichet rempli d'eau qu'elle déposa dans la cuisine derrière le bar.

Durant les heures qui suivirent elle ne pensa plus au bouquet. Petit à petit la guilde se remplissait.

Dès qu'elle vit arriver le maître elle lui fit signe de la suivre ce que le maître d'ors et déjà fatigué.

Une fois dans la cave aux alcools, lieux fermés aux autres mages ( principalement à Cana qui risquait de vider les réserves à elle seule. )

Mira n'eut même pas à parler pour que Makarov déballe tout.

_ Juvia était dans la chambre de Laxus hier soir. Révéla Makarov.

Une exclamation étouffée se fit entendre derrière la porte. Une mage qui cherchait Mirajane l'avait suivit jusqu'à la cave et par curiosité elle s'était mit à écouter sa conversation avec le maître. Mira et le maître bien trop prit par leur conversation ne firent pas attention à cette exclamation.

Le visage de Mirajane s'éclaira.

_ Génial! Il est temps de démarrer le plan!

_ Mira cette histoire va mal se finir, soupira le maître . On ne peut pas forcer Juvia à aimer Laxus fit-il remarquer.

_ Peut être mais comment saura t-elle qu'elle est intéressée si elle le fuit?

_ Elle ne le fuit pas, elle est allée lui rendre visite deux fois pendant son coma et elle est allée le voir dans sa chambre. Il faut juste laisser les choses se faire. Soupira Makarov beaucoup trop vieux pour jouer au entremetteur.

_ Que faisait-ils dans la chambre?

_ Ça ne regarde qu'eux rétorqua le maître à une Mirajane boudeuse de rester dans l'ignorance.

_ Rappelle moi encore pourquoi je te donne des infos sur mon petit-fils?

_ Parce que je retiens en otage vos magazines de charme.

 _Weekly Hot_ _Witch_ devait se sentir si seul sans lui.

.

.

.

Juvia était d'une humeur massacrante. Après que son opération _''Je remet le coffret à sa place sans me faire chopper''_ ait échoué elle était rentrée à Fairy Hills la mort dans l'âme . Si en premier lieu elle avait eu du mal à croire aux sentiments de Laxus pour elle maintenant elle n'avait plus de doute. On ne regardait pas comme ça une simple camarade.

Bordel comment avait-elle pu être si aveugle ? Un regard comme cela ne passe pas inaperçu!

Juvia était d'autant plus de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil car dès qu'elle s'était allongée elle avait eu l'impression de ressentir un poids au dessus d'elle.

Et ce qui énervait encore plus Juvia était que tout cela ne l'avait pas dégoûté, voir ce désir dans ses prunelles ne l'avait pas repoussé comme cela aurait dû. Toute cette histoire allait la rendre folle.

Oh et elle était encore énervée parce que le dragon slayer avait détruit le dossier. Heureusement comme elle avait oublié de remettre le Teru Teru Bozu dans le coffret ce dernier avait été préservé.

Juvia entra à la guilde et vit Grey assit au bar et elle retrouva immédiatement le sourire.

_ Grey-sama! S'exclama t-elle d'un ton enjouée. Cette exclamation habituelle n'étonnait plus personne depuis longtemps, personne sauf une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui se tenait quelque mètre plus loin et qui avait entendu l'exclamation.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion.

_ Et si nous faisions une mission ensemble? Proposa la bleue en s'asseyant en face de lui.

_ J'ai déjà promit à Lucy d'y aller avec elle et les autres.

Juvia dû user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas laisser sa jalousie éclater, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Grey en proie à la blonde. Dans son fort intérieur elle savait que son amie ne lui ferrait jamais un coup pareil mais c'était une vieille habitude qu'elle avait de se méfier de tout le monde et surtout de Lucy. Une Lucy bien trop jolie et intelligente, une Lucy extravertie et aimée de tous, une Lucy rayonnante et pas déprimante comme elle.

Juvia fut alors emportée par ses pensées moroses, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la table de l'unité Raijin, Laxus lui tournait le dos et Lucy était debout en face de lui. La bleue papillonna un peu des yeux, surprise de voir ces deux là se parler. Enfin, se parler était un grand mot disons plutôt que Lucy parlait et Laxus hochait la tête. La constellationiste était en réalité entrain de lui demander de ses nouvelles mais Juvia n'ayant pas l'ouïe fine de Natsu ou Wendy elle se fit tout un film dans sa petite tête.

Qu'est-ce que la blonde pouvait bien lui raconter? Lucy l'invitait-elle à sortir?!

Bien que cette hypothèse soit tirée par les cheveux cela rappelait à Juvia une conversation. Durant une soirée entre fille où elles parlaient des garçons de la guilde avec lesquels elles pourraient sortir, Mira avait affirmé que Laxus avait témoigné un certain intérêt envers Lucy pendant l'attaque de Phantom Lord.

Sur le moment Lucy avait juste rougit. Et aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait devant le blond à lui parler.

_ Juvia. La voix calme de Grey la fit sortir de ses pensées.

Le brun intrigué par le regard préoccupé de sa camarade s'était retourné pour voir ce qu'elle observait. _'Laxus'_ _songea t-il intrigué._

Peut-être que les élucubrations de Mira n'en étaient pas tant que ça finalement.

Grey aimait bien Juvia, elle était son amie et à vrai dire s'il avait été moins... et bien moins Grey, il aurait pu l'aimer, mais Grey avait d'autre projet dans lesquels il ne pouvait entraîner son amie. C'était trop dangereux...et...il devait s'assurer que Juvia ne l'aime plus avant l'exécution de son grand projet. _'Cela serait trop_ _douloureux_ _pour elle sinon'._

Juvia paniqua un peu quand elle se rendit compte que Grey l'avait surpris à regarder(fixer) Laxus. Il fallait à tout prit dissiper ce malentendu!

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

_ Juvia ce n'est pas gra...

_ Juvia ne ressent rien pour Laxus-san!

Juvia se rendit compte qu'elle avait hurler lors des rares moments de silence de guilde, ainsi donc tous l'avaient entendu.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers elle dont l'unité Raijin et Laxus qui la fixait de façon neutre. Juvia se sentit extrêmement gênée. Le blond lui tourna le dos sans l'a regarder et Juvia sentit le besoin d'aller s'excuser auprès du blond. Elle ne voulait pas blesser son camarade.

Pourtant elle resta paralysée par un sentiment de malaise, un malaise qui s'accentua quand elle vit Ever se diriger vers elle d'un pas rageur.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles en la voyant s'avancer et ils eurent bien raison car bientôt elle explosa:

_ Tu te prends pour qui putain !

_ Evergreen essaya de la tempérer Grey.

_ D'abord tu t'infiltres dans la chambre de Laxus et maintenant tu oses dire une chose pareil!

Juvia pâlit et des exclamations étonnées retentirent autour d'elle. Tout le monde les regardaient et même Grey la regardait étrangement. _'Comment est-elle au courant de ça!...'_ Paniqua la bleue.

Effectivement Ever était celle qui avait entendu la conversation du maître et de Mira et si elle était plutôt sceptique en entendant cette conversation maintenant elle était carrément en colère. Elle entrait dans la chambre de Laxus et le lendemain elle jurait à Grey un amour éternel?!

_ Tu penses que tu peux jouer avec les gens ainsi! S'indigna t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas... tenta t-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas t'entendre! Tu ferrais mieux d'absorber une bonne dose de réalité plutôt.

Juvia pencha la tête sur le côté signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire sa camarade.

_ Ne joue pas à l'idiote je te parle de Grey.

_ Quoi Grey-sama! S'exclama t-elle piquée au vif.

_ Il y a que tu es pathétique à courir derrière lui.

La bleue se releva de son banc et fusilla la fée du regard.

_ Si vous avez un problème avec Juvia Ever-san ne mêlez pas Grey-sama à cela.

_ Tu penses que tu fais peur à quelqu'un gamine? Ricana t-elle devant l'air «menaçant» de Juvia.

_ Ne sous-estimez pas Juvia O _ba-san_! (*)

_ Espèce de...

_ Il suffit! Une voix grave retentit. Laxus s'était levé et était arrivé à leur niveau. Vous êtes ridicules asséna t-il d'une voix glaciale. Toute les deux précisa t-il en lançant un regard sévère à Ever.

La jeune femme blêmit face au regard de son chef et elle retourna s'asseoir en ruminant et Juvia jeta un regard au blond mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement et quitta la guilde.

Juvia se sentit alors très mal. Elle eut envie d'aller voir Laxus, de lui dire qu'elle s'excusait. _'Non mais s'excuser de quoi?_ _Juvia n'avait fait que dire la vérité!_ _'_

_ Allez va lui parler tu en meurs d'envie. Lui dit Grey qui quitta la mage et alla rejoindra la Team A assit un peu plus loin.

Juvia le regarda s'en aller en se demandant si elle devait bouger ou pas et finalement elle choisit de partir. Elle tenta d'adopter une démarche calme pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais c'était peine perdu. Une fois les portes closes Juvia se mit à courir en apercevant le blond tourner à un coin de rue.

Tandis qu'elle courrait, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait dire à son camarade. Devait-elle se contenter d'un simple désolé de t'avoir rejeté en publique ou d'un désolé de mettre donner en spectacle avec Ever. ?

Juvia tourna à l'intersection et aperçu le blond.

_ Laxus-san!

Le blond soupira et s'arrêta sans néanmoins .

_ Juvia est désolé! Juvia n'aurait pas dû dire cela devant tout le monde...c'était indélicat et Juvia ne...

La bleue fut coupée dans son discours par le départ du blond qui ne l'a laissa pas finir sa phrase. _'Non mais il pourrait écouter au moins'_ se désespéra Juvia. Est-il blessé par ce qu'elle avait dit?

Juvia sentit sa poitrine être écrasé sous le poids de la culpabilité.

_ Juvia? Deux voix retentirent derrière la mage.

Elle reconnut Gajeel et Levy. Ces derniers se tenaient la main et la bleue écarquilla les yeux dès qu'elle les vit.

Levy lui sourit doucement.

_ C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand on s'est mit ensemble hier matin.

_ Disons que c'est passé au second plan quand le crétin blond s'est réveillé. Ajouta Gajeel.

_ Félicitation à vous deux ! Se réjouit la bleue, très heureuse pour ses amis qui se tournaient autour depuis longtemps.

_ Félicitation à toi aussi. Laxus Dreyar rien que ça, fit le brun amusé.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gajeel-kun il n'y a rien entre nous dit-elle mortifiée.

_ En tout cas merci tu viens de me donner un moyen de me foutre de blondie.

_ Oh non surtout pas! Surtout après ce que vient de se passer!

Le couple posa une question muette en plissant les yeux.

_ Juvia a accidentellement criée qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par Laxus devant toute la guilde et devant lui.

_ Ouach grimaça Levy.

_ Juvia la reine des pieds dans le plat, ricana Gajeel.

La bleue saisit sa tête entre ses mains complètement mortifiée.

_ En plus Ever-san et Juvia se sont disputées.

_ Je ne suis jamais là quand les trucs intéressants arrivent, se lamenta le dragon slayer sous l'œil désapprobateur de Levy.

_ Que comptes-tu faire à propos de Laxus ? Questionna la mage des mots.

_ Juvia...Juvia ne sait pas.

Honnêtement elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'abord Laxus était amoureux d'elle ce qui était déjà invraisemblable et maintenant elle l'avait humilié devant tout le monde et oh comment oubliez que tout le monde savait qu'elle était allée dans la chambre du mage de foudre hier soir. Tout le monde allait la regarder de travers c'était une certitude !

Juvia rentra chez elle plus dépitée que jamais.

Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée avec l'espoir que demain serait un meilleur jour.

.

.

.

Mirajane ferma les portes de la guilde au alentour d'une heure du matin, il faisait un peu froid, l'été touchait à sa fin et l'automne sera là.

La barmaid mit son bouquet de fleur sous son bras et s'engagea dans les rues de Magnolia. La petite ville avait toujours été tranquille et donc Mira n'avait jamais craint de marcher seule tard le soir, de plus qui était assez fou pour s'attaquer à la démone de Fairy Tail ? Sa réputation la précédait largement.

Sur le chemin elle pensa à Laxus et Juvia. Elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps d'avoir une vraie conversation avec le blond depuis qu'il était sortit du coma mais elle comptait bien l'interroger sur ses sentiments.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette perspective , elle pénétra dans son immeuble à trois étages, puis elle monta quelques marches jusqu'à son appartement qu'elle partageait avec son frère et sa sœur. Et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte son attention fut attirer par un morceau de papier à moitié glissé sous la porte. Elle le ramassa avec méfiance et déplia et tomba sur son visage. Quelque chose marqua Mira dans ce dessin.

Le dessin était certes bien dessiné mais ce dessin n'était pas de haut niveau, il y avait quelque irrégularité qui sautait aux yeux mais dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt bien fait. Non ce qui marqua Mira fut son expression sur le papier, elle n'était pas souriante , ni même en colère. Son expression exprimait plutôt une profonde tristesse.

De plus les quelques mots écrient à la vite l'a firent suffoquer . « Laisse moi effacer cette expression de ton visage »

Mira eut alors l'impression d'être observée et tandis qu'elle tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, une silhouette quitta l'immeuble des Strauss et se fondit dans la noirceur nocturne.

.

.

.

Le lendemain Juvia ne voulut pas sortir de son lit mais parfois on ne faisait pas ce que l'on voulait.

Alors Juvia se leva avec très peu de motivation, elle prit une longue douche puis revêtu sa robe habituelle et son chapeau bleu.

La bleue arriva à la guilde vers 10 h et dès qu'elle passa les portes elle remarqua qu'une foule s'était amassée près du bar, elle s'y dirigea et vit le maître. Ce dernier avait une bosse sur le front et son bras était enveloppé dans une écharpe blanche.

_ Que se passe t-il? Questionna t-elle à Levy qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_ Le maître est tombé dans les escaliers.

_ Les os du maître ne sont plus aussi solide qu'avant. Ricana Gajeel.

Il reçut plusieurs regard noirs.

_ De plus Wendy est partie en mission hier avec Carla et Happy donc elle ne peut le soigner, l'informa Levy.

_ Maître il va falloir vous trouver quelqu'un pour vous aider aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Mira.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Ronchonna le vieux qui appréciait moyennement d'être assisté.

_ Pourtant vous en aurez besoin , car c'est votre main dominante qui est blessé et en plus Laxus n'est pas là.

Juvia fronça doucement les sourcils.

_ Il est partit en mission avec l'unité de Raijin très tôt ce matin avant l'accident du maître, l'informa Levy.

La bleue fronça les sourcils. Laxus était déjà repartie en mission?! Était-il inconscient? Il était encore à l'infirmerie il y a deux jours!

Était-il partit à cause d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait dit hier?

_ Vous allez rentrer chez vous maître et quelqu'un va vous accompagner pour vous aider un peu, lui ordonna Mira.

_ J'ai encore l'usage de mon autre main, protesta Makarov.

_ Juvia tu t'en charges. Fit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

La bleue sortit de ses pensées et tenta de saisir de quoi parlait la barmaid.

_ Ok. Répondit-elle sans trop savoir de quoi sa camarade parlait.

C'est donc pour cela qu'une heure plus tard elle marchait au côté de Makarov pour emprunter une route qu'elle connaissait un peu trop bien à son goût.

.

.

_ Donc... dit-il après de longue minute assit sur le canapé en silence. Toi et mon petit-fils.

Juvia commença à suffoquer et à nier, mais elle fut interrompu par la voix de son maître.

_ C'est bon Juvia je te taquine .

La mage d'eau hocha la tête.

_ Juvia rend moi service et va prendre ce livre celui tout en haut de la bibliothèque.

La bleue se leva immédiatement et saisit ce qui était un grand livre blanc qui s'avéra être un album photo.

Juvia se rassit sur le canapé et ouvrit l'album et tomba immédiatement sur le visage d'une jeune femme qu'elle reconnut comme étant la mère de Laxus. Elle se souvenait avoir vu une photo la présentant dans la chambre du blond.

_ C'était une belle femme dit-elle doucement.

_Oh oui, c'était la meilleure d'entre nous. Je me demande parfois ce qu'elle trouvait à mon fils. Elle me rappelle beaucoup Mira. Douce et toujours de bonne humeur.

Juvia sourit, pas étonnant que Mira soit si proche des Dreyar.

_ Tu me l'as rappelle aussi. Elle n'était pas objective à propos de ceux qu'elle aimait. (*) Ce qui explique pourquoi elle est restée avec Ivan. Et elle aussi était une catastrophe dans une cuisine.

_ Maître! S'insurgea la bleue. Juvia fait de très bon plat!

_ Rappel moi ce qui est arrivé à la cuisine de Fairy Hills, ricana t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas de la faute de Juvia si la cuisine ne pouvait pas supporter les méthodes avant-gardistes de Juvia.

_ Avant-gardiste?

Makarov éclata de rire. Juvia pouvait vraiment être hilarante parfois.

Ils continuèrent à regarder l'album photo durant une heure et chaque photo était commenté par Makarov. Parfois ces photos cachaient des anecdotes amusantes et parfois des anecdotes un peu plus triste. Et au bout d'une heure à regarder

les photos le maître déclara qu'il avait faim.

Juvia sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine malgré les lamentations du maître. Au bout de vingt minute elle réussit à préparer quelque chose sans que la cuisine n'explose. En vérité si la cuisine n'avait pas explosé c'était parce qu'elle avait fait une recette facile, c'est-à-dire des ramens.

_ Juvia se posait une question maître, dit-elle en voyant le vieux se bagarrer avec des baguettes.

_ Quoi donc?

_ Pourquoi?

_ Tu vas devoir être plus explicite Juvia je ne suis pas devin, lui dit-il en souriant.

_ Pourquoi avoir raconté tous cela à Juvia, pourquoi avoir montré des photos si personnels à Juvia ? Vous ne partagez pas ce genre d'infos avec tous les mages je me trompes?

_ Tu as raison je ne divulgue pas ces infos à n'importe qui. Il stoppa son combat avec sa nourriture et déposa les baguettes. Il se mit à regarder Juvia droit dans les yeux.

_ Si je t'ai dit tout ça c'est pour que tu saches dans quoi tu vas mettre les pieds si tu devais un jour laisser une chance à Laxus.

_ Juvia ne va...

_ J'ai dit «si» la coupa t-il.

Sur ces mots il reprit son combat avec ses baguettes, puis il ajouta avec un sourire :

_ Après ce que j'ai surpris il y a deux jours, ça n'est qu'une question de temps.

Juvia cru rentrer en combustion instantanée tant ce moment fut gênant pour elle. Pourtant elle resta deux heures de plus à parler avec son maître de la famille Dreyar et de la guilde.

Quand le moment de s'en aller arriva Makarov lui dit :

_ Habituellement je déjeune chaque dimanche avec Laxus mais étant donné qu'il n'est pas là je voudrais savoir si tu voulais te joindre à moi ...il y a des tonnes de photos de Laxus petit dans le grenier.

Cette affirmation acheva de persuader la mage d'eau.

Voir le puissant Laxus Dreyar en couche culotte, pour sûr qu'elle viendrait! De plus si en revenant ça lui permettait de percer à jour le mystère Laxus Dreyar alors oui elle reviendrait.

.

.

.

.

.

Au final trois semaines passèrent depuis le départ en mission de Laxus et de l'unité de Raijin.

Et pendant ces semaines rien de nouveau n'arriva. Juvia en appris un peu plus sur Laxus mais rien qui lui permettait d'en savoir plus sur les sentiments du blond à son égard. En résumé en trois semaines elle avait apprit que Laxus et le maître était très proche quand il était enfant, mais que vers l'adolescence le blond l'avait complètement renié et l'avait beaucoup blâmé à cause de l'expulsion d'Ivan. Il savait désormais que Asaka Dreyar la mère de Laxus était une femme formidable et qu'Ivan était un mauvais père. En résumé la moitié de ces infos n'étaient pas nouvelles.

Pourtant elle avait appris quelques détails sur Laxus qui avait fait sourire notre Juvia, comme le fait qu'il avait une peluche en forme de lapin qui était toujours au grenier.

Juvia avait aussi apprit que le blond avait peur des clowns quand il était petit et que le maître ignorait s'il avait soigné sa phobie. Elle apprit aussi que dans sa jeunesse le blond avait été très malade et il avait hérité sa santé fragile de sa mère

Juvia aimait bien les dimanches chez les Dreyar, c'était calme et même si le maître avait été guéri par Wendy revenu de mission trois jours après l'accident elle continuait à venir le voir, et elle avait découvert quelque chose sur son maître. Il était un très bon cuisinier.

Il avait appris à cuisiner pour séduire et impressionner la mère d'Ivan qui avait pour passion la cuisine.

Une routine s'était installée entre eux et c'est donc d'un pas vif qu'elle regagnait la demeure des Dreyar ce dimanche. Elle y entra sans avoir frappé, la porte n'était pas verrouillée de toute façon et le maître l'attendait.

_ Juvia a apporté le dessert dit-elle tandis qu'elle passait le seuil de la cuisine où elle trouva la table mise. Celle-ci était garnit de mets délicieux tel que du donburi composé de riz avec du bœuf,avec des tempuras, avec de l'anguille et du poulet et de l'œuf ** **,**** avec du porc pané .

Le maître qui était aux fourneaux se retourna pour l'a saluer. Juvia remarqua alors qu'une troisième assiette s'était ajoutée aux deux autres.

_ Que fait-elle ici?

Cette voix. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

Juvia resta paralysée sur le seuil de la porte et n'osa pas dire un mot même quand elle le sentit approcher, bientôt elle le vit à ses côtés. Le mage la surplombait de toute sa stature et ses yeux la fusillèrent du regard. Le mage qui était revenu la vielle au soir ne s'attendait clairement pas à retrouver Juvia chez lui.

_ Juvia peut s'en aller, bredouilla t-elle intimidée.

_ Juvia pose tes fesses sur une chaise, Laxus va chercher de l'eau . Plus vite que ça ! Ajouta t-il face au manque de réaction des plus jeunes.

Juvia s'exécuta avec raideur et le blond fit de même non sans fusiller du regard Makarov . Le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence gêné. Juvia n'osait pas parler, Laxus refusait de parler et Makarov se voyait mal parler seul. Au bout de quinze minute le maître se leva de table sous prétexte d'aller aux toilettes alors qu'en réalité il voulait les laisser seuls. Comme Mirajane lui avait demandé de le faire. Car oui la barmaid était derrière tout ça. Elle avait demandé au maître de se débrouiller pour les laisser seuls et comment aurait-il pu dire non à un minois comme le sien?

Juvia soupira en mangeant doucement ses tempuras.

Bientôt elle finit son repas et comme elle ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire elle se mit à laver son assiette et ses couverts.

Le raclement d'une chaise , puis des pas lourds lui indiquèrent que le blond s'approchait et bientôt il fut à côté d'elle .

_ Ne reviens plus ici.

Avait-elle bien entendu?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et analysa son expression. Il était sérieux.

Juvia sentit une profonde colère s'immiscer en elle mais elle tenta de l'étouffer, elle comprenait que le blond ne veuille plus l'a voir, surtout après ce qu'elle avait dit il y a trois semaines .

Elle reçut un regard glacial mais pour une fois elle ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ Et si Juvia n'en a pas envie?

Juvia tenait à ses dimanches avec le maître.

_ Écoute dit-il d'un ton agacé.

_ Non vous vous écoutez dit-elle en lui faisant face. Juvia à reçu un nombre incalculable de regard noir de votre part depuis votre réveil mais Juvia peut aisément compter le nombre de phrase que vous lui avez dite. Alors au lieu de lancer des regards noirs, parlez! S'énerva t-elle.

Juvia sentit la colère monter crescendo mais elle ne voulait pas se calmer. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette situation voulait exploser à la figure du blond.

_ Depuis votre réveil vous êtes froid et détestable auprès de Juvia, vous vous comportez comme si vous la détestiez alors que...alors que nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas.

Et voilà. Le face à face tant attendu. La confrontation qu'elle redoutait tant.

_ Vous êtes si froid avec Juvia que parfois j'ai dû mal à croire que vous êtes amoureux de Juvia.

_ Tu as dû mal à y croire, hallucina t-il.

_ Oui! Sans ce démon-loup et sans Fried-san jamais Juvia n'aurait cru à votre...amour pour elle.

Juvia regretta un peu ses mots en voyant le blond l'air peu avenant s'avancer vers elle.

_ Oh tu veux que je parle dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Oh tu veux peut être une déclaration romantique comme l'a fait l'autre crétin exhibitionniste. Le mot crétin fut craché avec tant de dédain que Juvia grimaça.

Bien sûr il parlait de Léon.

D'un geste lent il utilisa sa prise sur sa hanche et il l'attira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

Juvia sentit alors un souffle chaud caresser la peau de son cou et remonter jusqu'à son oreille où elle sentit des lèvres charnues frôler sa peau.

_ Que veux-tu savoir? Murmura t-il à l'oreille de bleue qui devint rouge.

_ P-Pourquoi Juvia? Bredouilla t-elle. Malgré toute la gêne elle ne pouvait pas reculer, car reculer reviendrait à briser ce moment alors que Laxus voulait enfin lui parler.

C'était une question que Juvia se posait depuis des jours et bien que Fried ait commencé à y répondre ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle devait comprendre pour sa santé mental ce qui intéressait le blond chez elle.

Le blond ne s'attendait pas à cette question et sa colère reflua un peu. Qu'était-il entrain de faire? A la base il voulait juste l'a mettre mal à l'aise pour qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite et au final ils se retrouvaient un peu trop proche l'un de l'autre et avec lui incapable de se décoller d'elle. Comment s'éloigner quand il s'était tenu éloigner si longtemps?

Il décida de jouer un peu avec Juvia, il allait la mettre suffisamment mal à l'aise pour qu'elle ne revienne plus. Il savait que son attitude était paradoxale mais il ne voulait pas séduire Juvia. En réalité oui, il voulait l'a séduire mais il s'empêchait de le faire. Ce que contenait le dossier l'obligeait à rester loin d'elle. Si par malheur Juvia apprenait ce que contenait le dossier Juvia lui en voudrait mais si en plus il arrivait à l'a séduire et qu'elle apprenait la vérité. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il préférait ne jamais l'avoir, plutôt que de l'avoir pour l'a perdre après.

_ Ta voix, dit-il à voix basse.

Juvia resta sans voix, son palpitant accéléra de façon effréné. Fried avait donc raison, toute cette histoire avait commencé depuis très longtemps.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que je ferrais pour entendre cette voix gémir mon nom.

Juvia tenta de reculer comme brûlée par ces paroles mais elle fut retenu par une poigne solide.

_ Tes jambes poursuivit-il. Tes jolies jambes accrochées à ma taille pendant que je te pilonnerait. Je peux être très doux si tu me le demandes.

Juvia recula pour de bon cette fois, les yeux écarquillés, le visage pourpre et le souffle court. Juvia déglutit et son corps tremblait, ses jambes -les lâches!- voulaient l'a lâcher, elle dû s'adosser à un mur pour ne pas tomber.

_ Si je ne t'intéresse pas alors ne revient plus ici.

Oui Laxus était encore un peu amère par rapport aux propos de la mage il y a trois semaines.

Juvia hocha vivement la tête et quitta la cuisine avec précipitation, si bien qu'elle bouscula le maître.

_ Juvia?S'inquiéta t-il devant son regard fuyant et ses joues rouges.

_ Juvia doit s'en aller.

_ Déjà?

_Oui au revoir maître. Et sur ce elle détala comme un lapin.

Dès que la porte d'entrée claqua Makarov se tourna et vit le blond qui se tenait derrière lui.

_ Que lui as-tu fait?!

_ Rien.

_ Son visage quand elle est partie ce n'est pas rien. Que lui as-tu fait? Répéta t-il d'un ton ferme.

_ Ne te mêle pas de ça le vieux.

_ A quoi tu joues Laxus je te donne des occasions et toi tu l'as fait fuir!

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

_ Pourquoi te conduis-tu ainsi?

Le vieux n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question.

.

.

.

Juvia s'arrêta de courir quand elle fut à bout de souffle, elle ferma les yeux et cru sentir à nouveau ce souffle à son oreille et ce corps si massif qui lui communiquait toute sa chaleur. Cette voix grave. Cette main contre sa hanche.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que je ferrais pour entendre cette voix gémir mon nom.»

Un tas de frisson parcourrait sa peau rien qu'à ce souvenir.

Bordel, pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état?

.

.

.

.

Juvia ne vint pas à la guilde le lendemain, ce que Mira trouva bizarre mais actuellement elle avait autre chose à l'esprit.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le bouquet de fleur et Mira n'y avait plus vraiment pensé jusqu'à la semaine dernière où elle avait reçut un bouquet de bleuet, sans mot cette fois ci. Elle était allée se renseigner auprès d'un fleuriste qui lui avait dit que ces fleurs signifiaient «Je n'ose pas vous avouer mon amour.» dans le langage des fleurs.

Mira était intriguée car généralement ces admirateurs lui offrait des roses sans originalité, mais cet admirateur ci était différent.

C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui son admirateur secret n'avait pas quitté ses pensées, de plus ce matin elle n'avait pas reçu de bouquet mais un dessin, un dessin d'elle entrain d'astiquer un verre, la tête basse et un halo de lumière l'entourait.

Mira avait contemplé son double de papier un long moment. Il avait beaucoup de détail, comme si l'auteur du dessin avait été témoin de l'action. Ce qui poussait Mira à croire en une chose. Peut-être que son admirateur n'était pas un parfait inconnu extérieur à la guilde comme elle le pensait.

_ Mira .

La barmaid sursauta à la voix de Fried.

_ Hein? Quoi? Qu'as-tu dit?

_ Je te demandais, qu'est-ce que ce gars fait ici?

Il pointa alors Sting du doigt.

_ Oh une délégation de Sabertooth est arrivée aujourd'hui parler avec le maître et comme Sting est le maître de Sabertooth c'est normal qu'il soit là.

Fried vit alors le blond en pleine bagarre avec Natsu se tourner vers lui, un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond.

_ Je rentre à la maison se détourna le mage runique avec une grimace. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans la même pièce que ce tigre.

Il quitta la guilde en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée.

_ Fried-san!

Il poussa un soupir et continua à marcher. Il emprunta une petite ruelle non pas pour le fuir mais pour rentrer plus vite chez lui!

Malheureusement Sting n'hésita pas à lui courir après.

_ Fried-san je...

_ Que fais-tu ici? Soupira le mage runique.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Makarov-san n'est pas un homme à qui on dit non quand il vous invite.

_ Je ne parle pas de ta présence à Magnolia mais de ta présence dans cette ruelle avec moi.

_ Oh et bien...

_ Ne t'avais-je pas dit de me laisser en paix?

_ Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser tomber ce que je veux.

_ Tu n'as aucune chance dit-il en reprenant sa route.

_ Ah oui?

A ces mots il le saisit par le bras et l'attira à lui. Fried se retrouva dans une puissante étreinte encerclé par des bras tout aussi puissant, ses lèvres à quelques millimètre de celles du blond. Cette proximité lui fit perdre de sa superbe et son aigreur contre le blond s'envola. Comment rester froid face à un tel homme hein?

Le vert sentit alors un souffle chaud chatouiller ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux par réflexe.

_ Ouaip...

Fried le sentit s'éloigner et ouvrit les yeux un peu hagard.

_ ...C'est bien ce que je pensais... tu es totalement sous mon charme.

Le blond lui lança un sourire satisfait et quitta la ruelle.

Le mage resta un long moment sans bouger, totalement atterré. Ce crétin prenait vraiment ses rêves pour des réalités !

* * *

J'attend vos impressions, qu'y a t-il dans ce fichu dossier? J'attends vos hypothèses!

Au prochain chapitre on apprend un peu plus et introduction d'un nouveau personnage!

(*) grand-mère

(*) Le maître parle de Juvia qui n'est objective sur Grey et le fait qu'elle refuse de voir l'évidence à son propos.

NaviaLove : Salut Merci pour la review, je suis contente que tu apprécies mes fics et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre

Ayano : Voilà la suite avec encore d'autre scène avec Laxus et Juvia ! Merci pour la review et j'attend ta réaction sur ce chapitre

Aika-Denzai : Merci pour la review, j'espère que tu apprécié ce chapitre ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre assez long :)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.

Merci beaucoup à **Adesteny** qui a corrigé ce chapitre ^^.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Au nord de Fiore se trouvait une ville du nom d'Azalea, la ville était prospère et tirait sa richesse du commerce. De nombreux entreprises et commerces s'étaient installés dans la ville grâce à sa prospérité.

Ce matin là, les rayons du soleil saluaient à peine la ville que plusieurs de ses habitants étaient déjà réveillés et prêts pour les affaires.

C'est dans cette ville qu'avait fait fortune Mahomoto Mizutsune. Ce cinquantenaire contrôlait toute la ville d'une main de fer depuis presque trente ans.

Sa maison, ou plutôt son manoir, se trouvait dans les hauteurs de la ville au milieu des collines qui entouraient la cité d'un million d'habitants.

Le soleil se fit timide en cette fin août et n'éclairait que très peu le grand bureau du manoir Mizutsune. Cela ne dérangeait pas l'homme outre mesure.

Mahomoto Mizutsune, grand magnat de cinquante ans, était assis sur sa chaise derrière son grand bureau en bois de chêne. La pièce était un peu sombre à cause du manque de lumière et donc les nombreux tableaux sur les murs se trouvaient dans l'ombre.

La pièce était d'une grandeur évidente, composée d'une bibliothèque remplie de livres rares, et sur les murs se trouvaient des tapisseries et des tableaux représentants la famille Mizutsune.

Mahomoto Mizutsune allait fêter ses cinquante ans dans deux mois. Il était grand, et plutôt bien conservé malgré son âge, sa chevelure ébène était désormais teinté de quelques mèches blanches et quelques rides avaient élu résidence autour de ses yeux, sur son front et au coin de ses lèvres. Ces rides renforçaient son air sévère et ses cheveux blanc attestaient de son âge avancé.

Mahomoto Mizutsune était un homme de poigne et tous ses collaborateurs le savaient.

C'est pour cela que le jeune détective Arami Natsune avait les mains tremblantes tandis qu'il parcourrait les quelques mètres entre le seuil et le bureau. Ou peut être que son stress était dû au garde du corps derrière lui.

_ Natsune-san, le salua poliment Mahomoto.

Pour toute réponse et il s'inclina le plus bassement possible tout en essayant de cacher ses tremblements.

C'était sa première enquête pour ce grand homme, un ancien client de son père qui l'avait approché pour une enquête il y avait trois semaines de là.

Et au bout de trois semaines il revenait avec des résultats assez maigres.

Mahomoto n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on contrariait par son incompétence et donc il était un peu tremblant.

_ Asseyez-vous, l'invita Mahomoto d'un geste de la main.

Le détective le fit avec raideur et il tendit immédiatement le petit dossier bien trop léger.

_ Hum, s'éclaircit-il la voix. Le livre qui renferme le démon à été transféré à la grande bibliothèque de Crocus. Il est sous haute protection conservé dans la section interdite. L'Enquête a un peu traîné car le Conseil de la magie a étouffé l'affaire. Il y avait peu d'infos sur la personne possédée.

Les sourcils de Mahomoto se froncèrent de contrariété et Natsune fut donc obligé d'éclaircir la situation.

_ Mais à force de recherches j'ai finalement découvert son identité, sa photo est à la page trois.

À ses mots l'homme d'affaire tourna la page et écarquilla les yeux .

_ Il s'agit de...

_ Laxus Dreyar, petit-fils de Makarov Dreyar, maître actuel de Fairy Tail, coupa Mahomoto.

Le vieil homme contempla le photo avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_ Vous le connaissez patron?

_ Une vieille connaissance. Quel étrange hasard.

_ …

_ C'est plutôt fâcheux car je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à Fairy Tail.

_ Je vous comprends monsieur, cette guilde est redoutée par tous.

Pour toute réponse il lui lança une œillade glaciale.

_ Je ne redoute rien, dit-il en s'essayant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ce cher Laxus ne voudrait pas que son papi sache dans quoi il a trempé pendant qu'il était ici.

D'un mouvement de main il renvoya son employé qui s'en alla sans demander son reste. Mais alors qu'il s'engageait dans un des nombreux couloirs, son bras fut soudainement enserré dans un étaux douloureux et son corps fut projeté sur un mur.

Le détective qui avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur les rouvrit avec prudence. Devant lui se trouvait un visage familier.

_ Haruka-san.

_ Natsune très cher ami. Ses lèvres charnues s'ourlèrent d'un sourire. Alors on revient du bureau du big boss?

_ Heu oui un simple rapport d'enquête, dit-il tremblant, intimidé par la stature imposante de l'homme devant lui.

1 m 80 de muscle capable de l'envoyer à l'hôpital d'un seul coup.

_ De quoi parlait cette enquête mon ami?

Natsune déglutit difficilement.

Il n'en fut pas beaucoup à Natsune pour vendre la mèche.

.

.

.

_ Qu'as-tu fait à Juvia!

Mira déposa avec violence un verre devant lui.

Le blond la regardait avec un air innocent.

_ Oh ne me regarde pas ainsi Laxus Dreyar! Juvia n'est pas venue depuis deux jours et maître a dit qu'il vous a surpris dans une position étrange.

_ Toi et le vieux, arrêtez de comploter ça en devient ridicule.

_ Tu sais ce qui est ridicule?

Le blond lui lança un regard glacial, la défiant de continuer.

_ Toi qui essaye de renier tes sentiments, je sais que ça t'énerve d'être exposé ainsi mais tu ne peux rien y faire, on est tous au courant alors arrête de fuir en mission et arrête de te cacher derrière de la froideur.

Mira essaya de se calmer. Il était l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir l'énerver.

_ C'est marrant de recevoir les conseils d'une personne qui n'a pas été en couple depuis des années.

La barmaid accusa le coup et s'éloigna du blond avant que son poing ne rencontre le visage du blond.

Son visage s'assombrit malgré elle.

C'est vrai elle était seule, affreusement seule alors que paradoxalement elle était toujours entourée par ses camarades. Mirajane n'avait eu personne dans sa vie depuis Yamato Hurigishi. Il était mannequin pour le Weekly Sorcerer, ils étaient sortis ensemble trois mois avant l'attaque de Phantom Lord. Autant dire que ça faisait un sacrément moment qu'elle était célibataire. Après Phantom il y avait eu Edolas, puis il y avait eu Tenrou, puis les sept ans de vide et très vite les Grand Jeux Magiques qui avaient prit fin en juillet. Donc elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Enfin personne a part cet admirateur secret.

Mirajane était habituée aux fans et aux admirateurs mais celui-ci était différent. Cet admirateur semblait voir sa solitude. D'une certaine manière cela la touchait que quelqu'un voit sa solitude.

_ Oye Mira!

La barmaid sortit de ses pensées avec un sourire à Jet qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle tenta de masquer sa tristesse au plus vite mais ce fut un échec.

_ Mira ça va?

La barmaid hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire éblouissant mais faux, ce que son camarade remarqua sans pour autant commenter.

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un thé à Levy. ?

_ Toujours aussi dévoué à Levy hein? Tu sais qu'elle est avec Gajeel.

Le rouquin souffla en silence.

_ Rappelle moi de faire quelque chose pour toi.

_ Quoi? Non je...

_ Mais avant je dois mener une mission à bien, dit-elle en fixant le dos de Laxus.

Vers midi Juvia se décida à quitter Fairy Hills

Elle arriva à la guilde un peu fébrile et Mira décida de mettre en place la deuxième partie de son plan. Quand elle pénétra dans les lieux elle jeta un regard périphérique à la recherche de la Team de Natsu.

_ Ils sont partis en mission ce matin, avertit la barmaid quand elle arriva près du bar.

Juvia regretta d'avoir manqué les derniers jours à la guilde, elle aurait pu voir Grey mais elle avait tant voulu éviter le blond qu'elle l'avait presque oublié. Comment cela était possible? Oublier Grey n'était juste pas possible et il était hors de question que le blond vienne à nouveau parasiter son esprit.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assit à quelque mètre de là avec l'unité Raijin.

Juvia ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle n'aurait peut être pas dû venir aujourd'hui se dit-elle. Il n'y avait rien à faire à la guilde et sur le coup elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être prendre une mission.

.

.

.

Laxus s'ennuyait un peu ce jour là. Ses camarades de l'unité de Raijin parlaient joyeusement entre eux, et essayaient vainement de le faire participer à la conversation.

Laxus sirota son saké avec un certain sentiment de remord par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit à Mirajane il y a une heure. Il avait clairement vu son visage blessé mais il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses mots.

Peut-être devrait-il songer à lui acheter un petit quelque chose pour son anniversaire bien que ce dernier soit encore loin.

Alors qu'Ever babillait sur les bienfaits des plantes, il sentit un picotement sur son bras gauche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement mais il cache très vite son trouble et se leva promptement

_ Laxus?

Fried s'étonna de ce soudain mouvement.

Le blond se détourna sans un mot et se dirigea à l'étage supérieur d'un pas pressé.

Mirajane, loin de se laisser démonter par ce que lui avait dit Laxus plus tôt, avait décidé de l'aider quand même, et pour cela il fallait obliger ces deux la à se retrouver seuls et c'était une tâche assez compliqué. La mage était entrain de songer à un moyen de les coller ensemble tandis qu'elle mettait un peu d'ordre dans la bibliothèque. D'habitude c'était Levy qui s'y collait mais depuis l'épisode du livre du démon-loup qu'elle avait trouvé dans cette même bibliothèque, elle se méfiait un peu de ces lieux.

Alors qu'elle était accroupie elle entendit la porte claquer.

Elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

Laxus était entré en précipitation dans la bibliothèque.

_ Que me veut-il, grogna t-il pour lui même.

Il tint son bras devant lui et d'un mouvement brusque il retroussa sa manche de chemise et vit une écriture fine se dessiner sur son bras.

Mirajane releva la tête quand elle reconnut la voix de Laxus, elle se releva alors et jeta un regard entre les livres. Elle vit le mage qui se tenait dos à elle, elle ne vit donc pas ce qu'il faisait.

_ Osoto Hill

Laxus vit lentement ce nom s'écrire sur son bras. C'était la première fois qu'un message apparaissait sur son bras depuis qu'ils avaient installé ce système de messagerie à travers un sort trop compliqué pour qu'il sache comment cela fonctionne. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'on n'avait qu'à prononcer une formule spécifique puis penser à un message pour que celui-ci apparaisse sur le bras de la personne avec qui on était lié par le-dit sort. **Il** lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait en contact avec lui qu'en cas d'urgence, donc il était un peu inquiet.

L'inscription disait « 19 h 30».

Laxus fronça les sourcils.

Il rabaissa sa manche de chemise et sortit de la bibliothèque sans avoir remarqué la présence de Mirajane. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs intriguée par la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux. Elle réfléchit un instant et se rappela qu'Osoto Hill était un peu avant la sortie de la ville. L'endroit était un restaurant chic et discret. Une idée vint alors à la barmaid : et si Laxus avait un rendez-vous?

 _'ah non non ça ne va pas ce passer comme ça !'_ Elle s'était donnée une mission, hors de question d'échouer à cause d'une fille quelconque.

Un plan se dessina alors dans le cerveau de la mage et bien qu'il soit un peu bancal elle n'en avait pas d'autre, donc il était décidé qu'elle entrerait en action dès ce soir.

Elle redescendit jusqu'à son bar où elle se mit à cogiter sur les possibles failles de son plan quand elle aperçut un mot laissé sur le comptoir.

Elle remarqua son prénom inscrit sur le mot plié en deux. Un peu intriguée elle le déplia et vit marqué «Tu n'es pas seule».

 _'Si seulement c'était vrai'_ fit-elle en froissant le papier.

Elle se mit à frotter ses verres et ne vit pas le regard peiné d'un de ses camarades.

.

.  
.

Vers 14h Laxus quitta la guilde seul, le voyant faire Mirajane le suivit d'un pas hâtif et l'interpella avant qu'il ne s'éloigne du bâtiment.

_ Écoute Laxus je n'aime pas que l'on soit fâché.

Le blond fronça ses sourcils blonds, avant d'afficher un léger sourire. Mirajane était vraiment une bonne amie.

_ Moi aussi je n'aime pas être fâché, avoua-t-il.

_ Bien, ça te dit de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Le blond grimaça.

_ Je voudrais bien mais...je suis pris ce soir.

_ Toute la soirée?

_ Non, seulement vers 19h 30 mais je peux venir chez toi après si tu veux.

_ Génial, se réjouit la barmaid en tournant les talons.

Laxus ne vit pas le sourire comploteur de sa camarade qui s'éloignait. La barmaid venait de recueillir toutes les infos qu'elle voulait.

Dès qu'elle passa les portes de la guilde Mirajane se dirigea vers Juvia qui comatait près du bar. Elle se saisit d'une bouteille et d'un verre qu'elle déposa près de la bleue, ce qui l'a fit sursauter.

_ Alors Juvia on s'ennuie? questionna la barmaid en lui versant un verre d'eau que la bleue saisit doucement.

_ Un peu, avoua la bleue.

_ Pourquoi ne pas aller en mission ?

_ Juvia y songe de plus en plus

_ Et ce soir?

_ Rien de particulier.

_ Ça te dirait une soirée entre fille, Lissana et Elfman ne seront pas là ce soir.

_ Oh oui ! s'extasia Juvia. Cette sortie allait lui changer les idées.

_ Génial, et bien on se retrouve aux alentours de 19h30 à Osoto Hill.

_Super, à ce soir Mira-san!

La barmaid partit s'occuper d'autres personnes avec un fin sourire. Juvia ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

.

.

.

Les mages de Fairy Tail recevaient rarement du courrier à la guilde, la plupart des lettres qui arrivaient chez eux ainsi qu'à la guilde étaient généralement destinées à Makarov ou à Mirajane car l'endroit était leur seconde maison. Pourtant ce matin un membre de Fairy Tail reçu une lettre. Quand Mirajane vit le sceau de Sabertooth, elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre pour le maître, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la lui livrer, elle vit inscrit sur enveloppe «À l'attention de Fried Justine». Bien qu'étonnée, car elle ne connaissait pas au mage runique de lien avec Sabertooth , elle se dirigea néanmoins jusqu'à sa table pour lui délivrer la lettre.

_ Fried c'est pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre. J'ignorais que tu étais en contact avec Sabertooth.

Le mage aux cheveux verts pâlit considérablement.

Il saisit la lettre d'un geste brusque et déchira l'enveloppe sans aucune délicatesse.

Il lut la lettre avidement sous le regard étonnés de Mirajane, Evergreen et Bixlow.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas nous quitter pour les tigres, ?!s'enquit Ever un peu inquiète.

_ Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, marmonna t-il d'un ton distrait, bien trop occupé à lire et relire le mot.

_ Ou peut être est-ce une petite amie cachée dont tu ne veux pas nous parler. Yukino-san est très belle, fit Mirajane d'un ton amusé.

Pour toute réponse le vert rougit quelque peu mais ne pipa mot. Si ses camarades savaient ne serait ce que la moitié de la vérité ils ne seraient pas aussi ravis.

Fried se leva sans un mot et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour homme de Fairy Tail et là encore il se permit de lire pour la cinquième fois ce mot bref qu'il avait reçu.

«Je serais en ville ce soir vers 20 h, il y a un restaurant du nom d'Osoto Hill, je vous attendrez des heures s'il le faut.»

Fried grogna. Ce gamin commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Et non il n'était pas flatté de l'intérêt du blond. Aussi beau puisse-t-il être il allait rapidement lui dire qu'il n'était pas son type et qu'il ne voulait d'une relation avec un gamin, bien que son âge soit inconnu comme celui de Natsu.

Malgré tout, il était réticent à l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le blond qui avait été bien trop tactile avec lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés.

Pourtant il devait mettre les points sur les «i» et lui expliquer que **Non** n'est pas un synonyme de Peut-être mais bien un refus clair et définitif.

Le membre de l'unité Raijin soupira un peu mais finit par se décider à aller à ce fichu rendez-vous.

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans une relative tranquillité et doucement la nuit noie le ciel de sa teinte sombre.

Juvia sifflote doucement tandis qu'elle se coiffe, ce soir va être une bonne soirée. Juvia aime bien passer du temps avec ses camarades féminines car elle a l'impression d'être en famille. Mirajane est pour elle une grande sœur au même titre qu'Erza.

Ce soir Juvia avait décidé d'oublier tous ses problèmes, tout ce mystère autour du dossier, tout ce qui concerne Laxus Dreyar. Juvia se coiffa avec beaucoup d'attention et elle fit un chignon sur le côté. Elle prit une de ses plus jolies robes, celle qui était bleu avec des brettelles fines, elle lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Sa poitrine était légèrement mise en valeur et sur le moment elle regretta que Grey ne put la voir.

Ce dernier était loin d'elle mais elle se rendit compte que son absence ne s'était pas faite aussi difficile que les fois précédentes. Sûrement parce que son esprit avait été occupé ces derniers temps.

 _«Tu ne sais pas ce que je ferrais pour entendre cette voix gémir mon nom.»_

Juvia se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un désespoir. Le rouge gagnait ses joues aussi intensément que la gêne qu'elle ressentait.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier les paroles du blond? Ou même son souffle brûlant contre son oreille. Elle serra les dents et prit mini-Grey fermement contre elle.

Ce soir pas de Laxus!

Sur cette décision elle sauta hors du lit et pris un petit chapeau fantaisie noir qu'elle mit sur le côté. Une fois prête Juvia se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir et se dit que la soirée ne pouvait être que bonne, sans se douter de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

.

.

Osoto Hill était un petit restaurant chic à la frontière de la ville. Une lumière tamisée créait une atmosphère intime et chaleureuse. Chaque table était bien espacées les unes des autres pour que chaque client puisse parler en toute tranquillité.

La décoration était sobre, composée d'une peinture couleur bronze avec des lampions dans les mêmes tons. Il y avait un bar sur le côté ainsi qu'une scène qui accueillait quelques petits artistes amateurs mais indépendants.

Laxus arriva au Osoto Hill avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Il s'était vêtu d'une chemise noire ouverte de deux boutons, ainsi que de son lourd manteau habituel. Rapidement il fut accosté par un serveur qui lui demanda s'il avait une réservation.

_ Au nom de Mizutsune, lança t-il.

_ Suivez moi, il vous attend déjà.

Le blond franchit quelques tables où il regarda les clients qui discutaient à voix basse, mais seule l'indifférence transperçait ses traits jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la table où on l'attendait, ce dernier assit sur une banquette à l'écart.

_ Laxus-chan. Sourit-il

Ce dernier grogna.

_ Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ? Fit-il avec exaspération.

_ Une bonne vingtaine de fois mon ami, sourit l'homme en lui donnant une accolade que le blond accueillit d'un regard exaspéré. L'homme devant lui était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs, il avait une musculature assez développée que mettaient en valeur un chemisier pourpre et un pantalon en lin blanc complétait sa tenue. Ses mèches ébènes retombaient légèrement sur ses yeux, constituant une partie de son charme, en plus de ses yeux bleus profonds et de son visage harmonieux.

Bientôt les deux hommes prirent place sur la banquette et bien vite l'air ennuyé de Laxus se transforma en une expression sérieuse.

_ Tu n'as pas été suivit au moins ?

_ Non j'ai fait attention, j'ai changé de train trois fois.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important que tu ne pouvais pas me dire dans une lettre?

_ Mon père.

Ces deux mots firent grogner le blond d'un façon si menaçante que même les clients autour d'eux se sentirent en danger.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait.

_ Il a employé un détective privé pour rechercher le livre du démon-loup.

Laxus tressaillit. Le passage du démon-loup ne s'était pas fait sans séquelle et bien qu'il était trop fier pour l'avouer, parfois en fermant les yeux il avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau plonger dans les ténèbres de l'esprit du démon.

_ Pour l'instant j'ignore ce qu'il veut faire avec ce livre mais connaissant mon père il va vouloir s'en emparer, de plus il sait que c'est toi qui a été possédé par le démon.

_ Il a payé un détective pour savoir ça? S'étonna le blond.

_ L'affaire du démon-loup a été étouffé par ta guilde et de plus le Conseil de la magie a empêché la divulgation de ton nom, ils prennent très au sérieux les démons depuis que Deliora a saccagé des villes à lui seul donc tout était gardé secret jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_ Tu penses qu'il va essayer de me contacter?

_ Sans aucun doute, mon père à une idée derrière la tête et s'il a besoin de toi je suis sûr qu'il va te demander ton aide.

_ Il peut toujours aller se faire foutre, grogna le blond.

_ Connaissant mon père il risque de te faire du chantage en te rappelant ton passé à nos côtés.

Laxus grimaça car il n'était pas très fier de cette période de sa vie et il aurait préféré que le vieux ne l'apprenne pas. Ni le vieux, ni les autres et surtout pas Juvia.

Voyant l'air contrarié du blond, l'homme aux cheveux ébènes reprit la parole.

_ Je vais essayer de chercher de mon côté.

_ Il faut régler cette histoire le plus discrètement possible, marmonna le dragon slayer. Personne ne doit se douter de mes liens avec une famille de criminelle. Personne, insista t-il.

_ Tu devrais revenir en ville, histoire de voir ce que mon père veut car si tu es à l'intérieur tu seras mieux amène de tout savoir.

_ Comment pourrais-je savoir plus que toi qui est son fils et son bras droit.

_ Peut-être mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il se doute que je lui mens.

_ Fais en sorte qu'il ne soupçonne rien, tu sais ce qui arrivera s'il apprenait...

_ Je mens depuis des années et j'ai toujours réussi à garder le secret .

_ Espérons que celui-ci reste secret, soupira Laxus en se servant un verre de saké que son ami avait commandé un peu plus tôt.

_ Comment ça celui-ci?

Laxus grogna et avalant d'un traite le breuvage alcoolisé.

_ Oh allez Laxus-chan dit moi tout, n'oublie pas que nous sommes amis.

_ Seul l'amour peut vaincre le démon-loup, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Un rire tonitruant lui répondit.

_ Non ! Ne me dit pas que c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a appris ?! Je...aaaaaah.

Son rire envahit tout le restaurant, gênant les clients.

Laxus grogna plus fort.

Pourtant son rire s'interrompit abruptement, si brutalement que Laxus chercha la raison de cet arrêt soudain. Il suivit donc le regard d'Haruka qui semblait désormais paralysé. Laxus vit alors Juvia accompagné d'un serveur qui semblait lui indiquer une table.

Quelques minutes plus tôt Juvia arrivait au restaurant et comme Mirajane n'était pas encore présente elle décida de prendre une table en attendant, elle pénétra à 19h30 et demanda au serveur à l'entrée s'il y avait une réservation au nom de Mirajane Strauss ce à quoi le serveur lui répondit que non.

Juvia s'en étonna mais elle suivit toute de même le serveur qui devait la placer à une table.

Alors qu'elle slalomait entre les tables elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle, et là, elle le vit. Un homme la regardait de ses yeux bleus profonds avec une telle intensité que Juvia se figea sur place et laissa le serveur avancer sans elle. À deux mètres d'elle se trouvait l'homme qui s'était levé de sa banquette pour se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Haruka, grogna le blond.

Juvia, bien qu'elle reconnut la voix de Laxus, ne put détacher son regard de l'homme devant elle et qui se trouvait désormais tout proche d'elle. Ce dernier était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête et il semblait âgé de 29 ou 30 ans. Mais ce qui marqua la mage d'eau fut le regard que posa l'homme sur elle. Il la regardait comme si elle était une sorte de merveille.

_ Juvia Lokser.

La main de l'homme se leva quelque peu tremblante et sa voix semblait noué par l'émotion.

_ Comment connaissez-vous Juvia ? murmura t-elle intriguée sans le quitter des yeux.

Haruka ne lui répondit pas toute suite, sa main tremblante se dirigeait vers la joue de la bleue comme pour la caresser quand une voix forte tonna.

_ Haruka!

La voix de Laxus retentit, vibrante de colère, et cela sembla faire revenir sur terre le-dit Haruka. Il abaissa sa main d'un geste tremblant.

_ Juvia... Juvia a l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu, dit-elle en se concentrant sur ces traits qui lui semblait quelques peu familiers.

_ Non, souffla t-il, j'ai un visage passe-partout, ricana t-il. Mais vous, vous êtes une mage de Fairy Tail, j'ai suivi les Grands Jeux Magiques avec attention.

Juvia pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par cet homme qui la regardait avec autant d'émotion. Elle vit alors une sorte de tatouage qui dépassait de son col de chemise, elle approcha ses doigts, hypnotisée par les traits noirs, et elle eu alors une impression de déjà-vu quand Haruka lui saisit les doigts avec un sourire pour l'empêcher de toucher le tatouage. Pendant un moment qui sembla durer des heures, leurs mains restèrent liées jusqu'à ce que Haruka recule. Son sourire se fana et il s'éloigna de la bleue.

_ Je vais rater mon train, mentit-il en quittant le restaurant en trombe.

Juvia le vit s'en aller et contempla la sortie pendant de longues secondes avant de tourner son regard vers Laxus qui lui se servait un autre verre.

Juvia s'en approcha d'un pas hésitant, malgré sa réticence à s'approcher de lui.

_ C'est votre ami? Questionna-t-elle presque immédiatement.

_ Plus ou moins, dit-il en buvant un autre verre de saké.

_ C'est plutôt plus ou moins?

_ Ça ne te regarda pas, grogna-t-il en encrant son regard dans celui de la bleue. Que fais-tu ici d'ailleurs?!

_Juvia avait rendez vous avec Mirajane.

Laxus fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint alors que la mage lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait ce soir. Mais comment aurait-elle put savoir où il allait?

La lumière se fit alors dans son esprit.

_ Mirajane ne viendra pas.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que cette imbécile veut nous mettre ensemble.

Le rouge envahit alors les joues de Juvia. Mira n'aurait pas fait ça hein?

La mage en question se tenait à quelques mètres du restaurant et ne comptait pas y entrer avant de les avoir laisser seuls quelques temps.

Mirajane, fière d'elle, décida de se récompenser en se faisant un petit chocolat chaud en regardant un drama sur la lacrima vision à la fin de cette soirée.

Mais pour l'instant la mage au Take Over décida d'aller se promener un peu le temps de laisser les deux mages un peu seuls, avant de rentrer en scène .

Mirajane ne craignait pas de marcher seule dans les rues la nuit, le quartier était plutôt calme et de plus tout le monde la connaissait ici et personne n'était assez fou pour l'attaquer.

Cependant, alors qu'elle marchait et qu'elle songeait à son admirateur secret, elle sentit comme une présence. La mage de rang S fronça doucement les sourcils. Était-elle suivie ?

Bien décidée à vérifier ses soupçons elle continua à marcher puis tourna à l'intersection dans une ruelle mal éclairée, elle se dissimula dans l'ombre et entendit des bruits de pas. Mira ne vit pas celui qui la suivait mais en se concentrant sur ses pas, elle sortit de sa cachette et se précipita sur l'inconnu qui recula et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il tomba au sol.

_ Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me suivez-vous ? S'exclama t-elle.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un couinement étouffé.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse alors elle s'approcha de l'inconnu, la noirceur qui l'entourait ne lui faisait même pas peur. Pourtant alors qu'elle s'approchait elle sentit quelque chose buter contre son pied, elle le ramassa doucement et sentit entre ses doigts un bouquet de fleur.

Une idée folle lui vint à l'esprit.

_ Vous êtes l'admirateur secret?

_Hm...

Elle prit cela pour un oui et s'adoucit quelque peu.

_ Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas? Vais-je devoir vous amenez à la lumière pour vous obliger à parler ?

_ Non! La voix était étouffée comme si quelque chose obstruait la voix de son admirateur, en tout cas elle n'était pas naturelle. Désolé de t'a...heu vous avoir suivi, bredouilla la voix étouffé.

Il semblait à Mirajane qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu mais comme elle était étouffée elle ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

_ C'est la première fois qu'un fan va si loin, marmonna Mira pensive.

_ Je ne suis pas un fan, grogna t-il.

_ Alors qui êtes vous?

_... Quelqu'un qui veut chasser la solitude de ta...votre vie.

Mirajane en resta bouche bée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise ce genre de chose avec autant de franchise.

_ Chasser ma solitude? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?

_ Quand tu...vous pensez que personne ne regarde votre regard devient mélancolique.

Un long silence s'installa suite à cette révélation et Mirajane ne savait pas comment réagir. Mirajane avait remarqué l'hésitation entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, mais elle préféra passer sous silence ce détail.

_ Vous voulez que j'arrête? Marmonna la voix étouffée.

_ Non! Ce cri avait été poussé malgré elle. J'aime vos dessins, avoua t-elle, et les fleurs également, dit-elle embarrassée. Et...je veux être moins seule assura-t-elle avec des yeux déterminés.

Mirajane ne vit pas le sourire de l'inconnu mais elle pouvait presque le sentir. Il s'agissait d'un sourire bienheureux.

_ Nous pourrions nous voir, proposa Mirajane. Et de préférence la journée.

_ Non, refusa l'inconnu.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que...vous ne voulez pas voir mon visage ,affirma t-il.

_ Que...

_ C'est mieux ainsi Mira, s'il vous plaît.

_ D'accord, accepta Mirajane avec réticence. Mais comment communiquer?

_ Je vais trouver une solution affirma t-il.

_ D'accord.

_ Vous me faites confiance aussi facilement ? S'étonna l'admirateur.

_ Vous semblez sincère, j'ai réussit à vous maîtriser assez facilement et en plus vous m'auriez déjà attaquer si vous aviez pu. Et en plus vous êtes sûrement un de mes camarades, et je leur fais toujours confiance.

L'inconnu n'osa nier cette vérité .

Sur ces mots elle quitta la ruelle sans chercher à savoir qui était son admirateur. S'il ne voulait pas lui révéler son identité elle respectait son choix.

.

.

.

Juvia ruminait contre Mirajane. Que devait-elle faire hein? Partir ou rester?

Et si Mirajane était juste en retard?

Juvia avait la tête basse, ses doigts s'emmêlaient entre eux, et elle regardait ses cuisses avec beaucoup d'attention. Laxus lui sirotait son verre en regardant la mage faire, il laissa un minuscule sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres charnues. Quand il l'avait vu entrer dans le restaurant, il remarqué la bleue et Haruka ainsi que le lien visible qui se créait entre eux. Il grogna en y repensant, ces deux là ne pouvait pas se revoir, c'était trop dangereux pour eux tous. Surtout pour Juvia, il avait fait tellement pour elle et même si elle ne le saurait jamais c'était mieux ainsi.

Juvia était belle ce soir. Cette robe mettait en valeur ses courbes et il ne se gêna pas pour la reluquer, après tout il n'avait pas toujours l'occasion de le faire.

Juvia releva la tête à ce moment là et surpris le regard de son camarade.

Juvia sentit une chaleur étouffante envelopper son être. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte que cet homme devant elle la désirait, ces yeux gris pénétrants ne laissaient pas place aux mystères.

L'imagination fertile de Juvia fit le reste et une image s'installa dans son esprit.

Son visage entra en combustion instantanée quand les images du corps du blond apparurent dans son esprit. Elle voyait ce corps massif au dessus du sien.

_ À quoi penses-tu pour rougir autant? Questionna t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Rien, grogna t-elle.

Laxus fronça les sourcils mais préféra ne pas savoir. Qui sait à quoi pouvait bien penser Juvia, elle avait une imagination si farfelue.

Juvia commanda un verre qui arriva vite et le bu avec l'espérance que ce verre de saké lui fasse oublier ses pensées parasites.

Alors que le silence et la gêne régnait entre eux, Juvia qui regardait tout sauf son camarade vit Fried entrer dans le restaurant avec un Sting qui essayait vainement de lui tenir la taille.

Juvia écarquilla doucement les yeux devant cette image.

Bientôt le regard de la mage d'eau croisa celui de Fried. Les deux mages se regardèrent avec panique. Le mage runique était terrifié à l'idée que Laxus le voit -il aurait eu du mal à expliquer la présence de Sting- et Juvia était affolée pour son camarade qui voulait garder sa sexualité secrète.

Laxus qui était dos à Fried fronça les sourcils, il cru capter la fragrance de son ami.

Juvia, qui avait vu le regard de pur panique du vert ainsi que le mouvement pour se retourner de Laxus, essaya de détourner son attention de Fried.

Dans sa hâte de vouloir aider son camarade elle déposa ses mains sur le visage du blond pour l'obliger à ne la regarder qu'elle. Si Fried réussit à s'en aller sans se faire remarquer par son camarade, ce dernier, trop absorbé par les mains douces de Juvia sur son visage, se reprit rapidement et vite son expression surprise fut remplacée par de la colère et de l'incompréhension.

_ À quoi tu joues Juvia?

La bleue retira prestement ses mains, le rouge ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses joues.

_ Juvia ne sait pas, bégaya t-elle gênée.

_ Tu ne sais pas ? Pourquoi joues-tu avec le feu...

_ Juvia ne...

_ Oh vraiment? Alors ce petit geste signifie que c'est ok...

_ Que c'est ok ? Répéta une Juvia perdue.

Elle vit alors la grande main du blond se déposer sur sa joue, une main chaude qui lui noua la gorge.

Le blond la dévisagea d'un long et pénétrant regard qui troubla la mage plus que raison.

_ Ça signifie que c'est ok et que je peux te séduire.

Juvia écarquilla les yeux et essaya de reculer vainement dans la banquette.

_ Quoi ? Mais non ! fit-elle confuse.

Et alors qu'elle se perdait dans un bredouillement confus, Laxus l'arrêta dans sa confusion.

_ Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, dit-il en se levant.

Il laissa tomber sur la table une liasse de billets pour ses consommations.

_ Mais tu commences à devenir comme Grey. Fit-il en partant. (*)

Juvia ne sut pas trop comment elle devait prendre ces paroles. Était-ce une insulte? Pourquoi disait-il cela?

Alors qu'elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Mirajane entrer dans le restaurant ni la rejoindre.

_ Juvia?

Elle sursauta.

_ Désolée je suis en retard, mentit la mage au Take Over.

Juvia ne prit même pas la peine de l'interroger, c'était trop d'émotion pour elle.

Quelques minutes plus tôt avant le départ de Laxus, Fried courrait hors du restaurant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Sting le suivit l'air inquiet et après quelques minutes de marche Fried s'arrêta près d'un petit pont en pierre qui enjambait la rivière de Magnolia.

_ Fried-san? Interrogea le blond.

_ Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! cria le mage en se tournant vers le blond.

_ Pourquoi avoir fuit ainsi du restaurant?

_ Laxus était dans ce foutu resto...oh kami-sama et s'ils nous avaient vu?

_ Il n'a rien vu il était trop obnubilé par Juvia-san et en plus qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es vraiment idiot ! Si Laxus apprend qui je suis...il va me rejeter !

_S'il te rejette c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

_Oh je t'en pris gamin arrête avec tes discours de Bisounours ! Le monde n'est pas si simple.

_ Arrête de m'appeler gamin, grogna le blond en le prenant par les épaules. Je peux te montrer quel homme je suis.

Fried soupira puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond.

_ Sting... tu es jeune homme très beau, et gentil mais nous deux ça ne va pas fonctionner.

_ Quoi mais...

_ Pour qu'une relation fonctionne il faut des sentiments des deux côtés mais moi je ne ressens rien.

_ Tu... tu n'as même pas essayé !

_ Cela ne va pas fonctionner, tu es le maître de Sabertooth et je suis à Fairy Tail, tu es du genre à vivre tes préférences au grand jour, pas moi.

_ Mais...

_ Laisses-moi deviner, je suis le premier ?

Sting baissa la tête.

_ C'est nouveau pour toi et c'est de trouver quelqu'un comme toi qui fait que tu t'accroches, crois moi.

_ Arrête de croire que tu sais ce que je ressens car c'est faux.

_ Alors tu vas me dire qu'avant le baiser tu n'étais pas obnubilé par ton meilleur ami et tu vas me dire que tu ne vis pas mal qu'une fille s'approche de lui.

_ Les filles ont bien trop peur de Rogue pour ça.

La phrase lui avait échappé et il en rougit.

_ Je ne suis qu'un substitut car tu ne peux pas avoir de relation avec lui et très vite tu t'en rendras compte car bien que tu viennes me rendre visite tu penses encore à lui.

Sting ne sut quoi dire, totalement scotché. Tout était si vrai, si juste.

_ Gamin rentre chez toi, occupes-toi de ta guilde et ne perds pas espoir avec Rogue-san. On ne sait jamais.

Il lui tapota la tête d'une façon amical et tourna les talons.

_ Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

_ Il y a quelques années j'étais dans ta situation. De plus je t'ai observé en présence de Rogue-san...c'est assez évident.

_ Et toi ? Pour ton meilleur ami ça a fonctionné ?

_ Devine, fit-il énigmatique en disparaissant dans la nuit.

Fried marcha un long moment le long de la berge avec l'espoir d'oublier sa conversation avec Sting, mais sans succès.

Il avait été tenté d'accepter une relation avec lui mais ce n'aurait pas été honnête envers le blond, ni envers lui d'ailleurs. Il est vrai qu'au début il avait débité l'hypothèse par hasard mais il était content d'avoir viser juste.

.

.

.

De l'autre côté de la berge Haruka attendait Laxus, ils n'avaient pas finit leur discution et ils avaient encore des choses à se dire, c'est pour cela qu'il attendait près de cette berge non loin du restaurant en espérant que son ami suive sa piste et le retrouve.

Alors qu'il tournait en rond il aperçut deux individus au loin mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient les deux individus se séparer. Sans savoir pourquoi il suivit du regard l'un d'entre eux et grâce aux éclairages des lampadaires il put observer cet étranger qui le laissa sans voix. Il avait une longue chevelure verte qui retombait sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Kami-sama il n'avait jamais un si bel homme et ce petit air mi-triste mi-songeur lui donnait un côté mignon. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ce genre d'homme n'était pas mignon, non il était beau, magnifique, sexy, bref il était tout à fait son type.

L'Inconnu s'en alla et il fut tenter de le poursuivre quand il entendit la voix forte de Laxus.

_ Viens par là Haruka, dit-il en arrivant près de lui.

Ce dernier contempla la silhouette de l'homme s'éloigner, il mit un moment avant de reprendre pas avec la réalité.

.

.

.

 __ Maudite ! Maudite ! Maudite !_

 _Juvia se fit alors poussé violemment dans la boue et tandis que la matière brune pénétrait ses vêtements, ses camarades ricanèrent._

 __ Maudite, lui cracha au visage un petit garçon._

 _Juvia se recroquevilla au sol, apeurée. Elle n'avait pas voulu gâcher la fête du village mais elle n'avait pas pu contrôler sa magie et il avait tellement plut que la fête avait été annulée privant les enfants de l'orphelinat du seul événement où ils pouvaient s'amuser._

 _Juvia sentit alors le premier coup s'abattre sur elle, c'était la première fois qu'ils en venaient aux mains, d'habitude ils se contentaient d'insultes et moqueries. Juvia se plia sous la douleur et alors qu'elle craignait un deuxième coup une voix forte retentit entre les ricanements._

 __ Laissez là!_

 _La seule chose qu'elle entendit fut des couinements et des bruits de fuites._

 _Juvia ouvrit faiblement les yeux._

 _Devant elle se tenait un adolescent qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Il avait des cheveux noir comme elle n'en avait jamais vu et ses yeux bleus ne laissait transparaître que de la chaleur. Juvia eut alors l'impression d'être en sécurité avec cet inconnu._

 _Une main fut tendue à la bleue qui la saisit sans hésitation pour l'aider à se relever ._

 __ Merci, souffla la bleue._

 __ C'est rien, c'est normal._

 __ Normal ?_

 __ Oui je suis...un ami et en tant que tel je t'aide._

 __ Un ami ? Mais nous nous sommes jamais vu avant._

 __ Tu as raison mais j'ai comme le sentiment de t'avoir déjà vu, sourit-il._

 _Juvia le regarda sans comprendre puis son petit regard de fillette de 10 ans fut attiré par quelque chose._

 __ Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda t-elle en pointant le cou du jeune homme à moitié dissimulé par le col de sa veste._

 _Ce dernier sourit._

 __ Une azalée._

Juvia se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit vers trois heures du matin. Cette soirée avait été un fiasco au début et même Mirajane n'avait pas pu lui faire oublier ce malaise dans sa poitrine. Et voilà maintenant qu'un vieux souvenir remontait à la surface.

Qui était cet homme ? Et comment Laxus le connaissait-il ?

* * *

(*) En résumé Laxus sous-entends que Juvia devient aussi cruelle que Grey, si Grey est cruel par son indifférence, Juvia est cruelle en le faisant espérer à travers des petits gestes comme celui-ci.

Ps: J'aime beaucoup Grey mais avouez qu'il est vache parfois.

Qui est Haruka ? Bonne question! J'attends vos hypothèses. Qui est l'admirateur de Mirajane?

Héhé Plot Twist ! Pas Fried/ Sting mwahahaha ! (Désolé à ceux qui aimaient bien ce couple)

Réponse aux reviews :

Ayano : Salut merci pour la review , ça fait plaisir , oui je dirais aussi qu'elle est attirée ;) Désolé d'avoir cassé Sting/Fried si tu aimais bien ce couple , j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, à la prochaine :)

Guesski :Merci pour la review, je ferrais peut-être d'autres couple prochainement car j'ai déjà des idées. ^^ J'avoue que j'aime aussi le Jet/ Minerva que j'avais mit ensemble un peu par hasard et peut-être dans une prochaine fic je le mettrais ensemble.

NaviaLove : Merci pour la review, ça me fait plaisir j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre assez long.

Je voudrais remercier ma bêta **Adesteny** qui a fait du très bon boulot sur ce chapitre. :)

* * *

Chapitre 7

_ Ohayo ! Salua Mirajane avec un grand sourire à chaque membre de la guilde qui pénétrait dans la bâtisse, ce matin là.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'épisode du restaurant.

Le plan que Mirajane Strauss échafaudait depuis sept jours pouvait enfin être mis en place, et elle était assez satisfaite.

Elle sifflota avec gaieté et nettoya son verre, elle était si satisfaite qu'elle se permit de siroter un verre d'alcool.

 _' Ça va être une belle journée.'_

_ Laxus ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant ce dernier arriver au bar.

_ Sers-moi un verre et surtout ne me parle pas.

_ Oh ! Toujours aussi ronchon à ce que je vois !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, signe qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

_ Toi, tu m'en veux encore pour la semaine dernière ! Mais je te le jure Lax', j'ai pas fait exprès d'être en retard ! En plus, comment j'aurais pu savoir où tu te trouvais ?

_ Parce que tu es un serpent qui laisse traîner ses oreilles partout, ne me prends pas pour un idiot je sais ce que tu essayes de faire. Tu essayes de me caser avec l'autre là !

_ L'autre à un prénom ! Un prénom que tu devrais connaître par cœur vu que c'est le nom de ta future épouse.

_ Mira … grogna-t-il, menaçant.

_ J'ai eu une vision de vous deux.

Laxus la regarda avec exaspération.

_Je t'ai vu sortir de cette fichue cathédrale au bras de Juvia, et mes visions ne se trompent jamais.

_ Tu ne peux pas avoir de visions. Tu es juste une timbrée qui a trop picolé, grogna-t-il en quittant le bar.

Mirajane lui tira la langue. Elle était de trop bonne humeur pour laisser ce crétin tout gâcher.

Elle se retourna, satisfaite de son plan qu'elle repassait dans sa tête, quand elle vit un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

Un livre avec une couverture en cuir. Elle le saisit, intriguée, et le retourna sous toutes les coutures. La couverture était en cuir, assez banale.

Mirajane l'ouvrit, espérant trouver une indication sur le propriétaire et elle vit alors un petit mot «Pour Mirajane».

La barmaid eu un léger sursaut et se mit à feuilleter les pages étrangement vierges.

Était-ce encore un présent de son admirateur secret ? Cette option semblait être la plus logique, elle caressa alors d'un tendre geste la couverture du livre. Elle ne savait pas où la mènerait cette histoire mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas trop y penser. À vrai dire, elle voulait juste vivre au jour le jour cette nouvelle aventure un peu atypique.

Elle alla placer le livre mystérieux dans la cuisine, sur une étagère où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Elle se demandait quand même qui pouvait bien être son admirateur secret, surtout que ce dernier avait refusé de lui montrer son visage. Elle n'avait pas non plus reconnu sa voix étouffée par une main, elle supposait donc qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute: elle connaissait cette personne.

Et à ce moment là, elle ne se doutait pas que son admirateur l'observait avec un sourire tendre mais aussi d'un air tiraillé. _' Si elle savait qui je suis … elle ne voudrait jamais de moi.'_

Loin des préoccupations de son admirateur, Mirajane observait sa future victime qui avançait vers le tableau des missions.

Laxus arriva devant ledit tableau mais ce dernier ne comportait rien de bien intéressant.

Il n'avait pas envie d'une mission de rang S, il voulait un petit travail tranquille pour pouvoir s'évader de Magnolia.

Cela lui permettrait de régler ce petit soucis dont lui avait parlé Haruka.

Avec le grand brun ils avaient convenu que le blond enquêterait de son côté, loin de Magnolia quelques temps. Une mission n'était en réalité qu'un prétexte.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, il trouva une annonce qui nécessitait un mage de foudre pour l'expérience du professeur Amizaki qui testait les propriétés de la foudre. Il faisait aussi des recherches sur les Unison Raid.

En gros un job facile qui lui laisserait du temps libre.

 _' C'est parfait '_ , se dit-il en arrachant l'annonce.

Pour autant il allait devoir faire cette mission seul, et heureusement pour lui aujourd'hui était son jour de chance. Hier Ever était partie en mission avec Elfman et avant-hier, c'était Bixlow qui s'en allait avec Lissana.

Laxus se trouvait donc débarrassé de deux de ses camarades, mais il restait bien Fried, son bras droit et le plus persistant des trois. Ne vous détrompez pas, ils appréciaient ses camarades ! Mais ce qu'il allait faire nécessitait l'absence de ceux-ci.

C'est pourquoi il dissimula l'annonce dans son manteau et rejoignit une table vide.

Mirajane observa la scène en sirotant un verre, et dissimula un sourire espiègle derrière celui-ci. Son plan se déroulait à la perfection pour le moment. Bon elle n'avait pas encore réussit à se débarrasser de Fried comme avec les autres. Car oui, c'était elle qui avait demandé à son frère d'emmener Ever en mission, ce qu'il avait accepté sans poser de questions. Elfman ne ratait pas une occasion de passer du temps avec Evergreen. Lissana quant à elle, avait accepté d'inviter Bixlow mais cette dernière avait été difficile à convaincre. Se retrouver seule face à Bixlow l'intimidait un peu.

Mirajane gloussa en se rappelant le visage rouge écrevisse de sa sœur, elle était si mignonne quand elle était amoureuse.

Fried était le seul dont elle n'avait pas pu se débarrasser et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Le vert était collé au basque de Laxus depuis le premier jour où le mage runique était arrivé. Il lui semblait même que Fried avait rejoint la guilde grâce à lui.

Mirajane essayait de trouver un moyen de les éloigner le temps de cette mission, mais elle ne connaissait pas assez la vie du vert pour pouvoir le caser.

Et bien si elle ne trouvait pas de solution, elle devrait composer avec lui.

En parlant du loup, Fried franchit les portes à cet instant même. Elle l'observa aller jusqu'à la table de Laxus et, pour mieux écouter leur conversation, elle se munit de son plateau et fit mine de leur servir un verre.

_ Laxus pourquoi ne pas partir en mission, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à faire à la guilde.

_ Je vais rendre visite à un ami, je ne peux pas.

_ Un ami ? s'étonna le vert.

Fried ne connaissait pas d'autre ami à Laxus qu'eux, le blond avait des connaissances mais personne d'assez proche pour le qualifier d'ami.

Le vert était désormais intrigué et regarda son ami quitter la bâtisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Juvia arriva à la guilde telle une âme en peine. Grey était absent, Gajeel était en mission avec Levy et elle n'avait personne avec qui parler.

Juvia se sentait un peu seule et, en vérité, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : partir en mission. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le tableau de missions et ne vit pas le regard calculateur de Mirajane se poser sur elle.

Elle consulta un long moment le tableau de missions parsemé de boulots peu intéressants ou mal payés , jusqu'à ce qu'une annonce attire son attention.

« Le professeur Amizaki requière l'aide d'une mage d'eau pour tester les propriétés de l'eau magique comparée à une eau normale. Le professeur cherche également à compléter son savoir sur les Unison Raid. Le salaire s'élève à 10 000 jelews. Le lieu de rendez vous est L'auberge du Cerisier Vert à Mitsane Town»

La mission semblait plutôt facile et le salaire n'était certes pas très grand, mais cela lui permettrait de s'acheter la robe qu'elle avait vu à Heart Kreuz il y a deux jours.

Quitter Magnolia lui ferait du bien, voir un peu de pays était toujours une bonne chose , surtout si partir signifiait être loin de Laxus.

La semaine dernière, elle s'était rendu compte que sa proximité avec Laxus pouvait être ambiguë pour le blond, et son geste avait fait espérer le blond pour rien. Donc, plus elle serait loin de lui et mieux ce serait.

C'est sur cette détermination qu'elle saisit l'annonce et qu'elle se dirigea vers le bar pour avertir Mirajane.

La barmaid lui sourit. _' Juvia va me maudire. '_

Bientôt elle délaissa la mage d'eau pour s'approcher de Fried qui rejoignait le bar avec les sourcils froncés.

_ Psst ! Mira ! l'invectiva-t-il doucement pour que personne n'entende à par eux.

_ Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Tu connais un ami à Laxus ? Il m'a dit qu'il allait en visiter un.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Laxus mentait-il ? Bon, après tout cela l'arrangeait, elle n'aurait pas à trouver un moyen pour se débarrasser de Fried.

_ Un ami, j'en sais rien, mais il a sûrement une vie à l'extérieur de nous.

_ Non ça c'est pas possible, je sais tout de lui et je ne lui connais aucun autre ami .

_ Il ne te dit pas tout. Et en plus, peut-être que ce n'est pas un ami mais une amie.

Juvia, qui était assise trois tabourets plus loin, avait entendu la conversation qui n'était plus si discrète que cela, tout du moins pour ceux près du bar.

_ Il t'a bien dit un ami, mais ça peut être une fille ! dit-elle en remarquant qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de Juvia. Avant son exil, Laxus était un homme à femmes. Il est sorti avec moi, il a voulu sortir avec Lucy mais aussi avec...

Sa phrase était resté en suspens, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Juvia qui sirotait son jus de pomme l'air de rien, alors qu'en réalité elle buvait les paroles de Mira.

_ Cana.

Fried grogna à ce souvenir. Le mage runique avait détesté cette période, il en avait été malade de jalousie à l'époque car s'il n'était pas encore à la guilde quand Laxus avait été avec Mira, il faisait déjà partie des Raijin lorsque Laxus était sorti avec Cana, et il en avait été vert. Enfin, sortir était un bien grand mot. C'était juste une histoire de baise, et les deux protagonistes le savaient très bien.

Il fut néanmoins sorti de ses pensées par un bruit étranglé, et vit alors Juvia, non loin, toussoter. Il jeta un regard à Mira qui avait un petit sourire satisfait.

 _' Cette femme est machiavélique ',_ songea-t-il amusé.

Il était tout de même intrigué par la réaction de Juvia, donc il entra dans le petit jeux de la barmaid.

_ Ils sont restés ensemble un mois, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient vraiment sortis ensemble, ajouta le vert.

_ Peut être, mais ce fut le mois le plus passionné qu'est jamais vécu Laxus. Je le sais, il s'en est vanté. En plus Cana revenait chaque matin avec des suçons dans le cou.

Mirajane jeta un autre regard à Juvia qui avait désormais le regard concentré sur sa boisson, les joues tintées de rose.

_ Je crois même que Cana avait eu du mal à marcher une fois, surenchérit un Fried assez amusé du petit jeu.

Juvia se leva et quitta le bar.

Les deux mages s'échangèrent un regard complice.

_ Pourquoi tortures-tu notre pauvre mage d'eau ?

_ Moi ? La torturer ? Jamais !fit-elle en feignant l'innocence. Après tout, si elle est indifférente à Laxus, elle se fiche de savoir avec qui il a couché.

_ Tu es diabolique, ricana-t-il.

 _'_ _Les coups de pouce de Mirajane_ _semblent_ _porter leur fruit_ _'_ , songea le vert, Juvia était troublée et **ce** trouble ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Si **ce** trouble se transformait en autre chose de plus profond, alors Laxus serait heureux, et rien que pour ça, Fried ne ferait rien pour empêcher les coups de pouce de Mira.

Mirajane rigola un peu à cause de sa remarque puis s'éloigna.

Mirajane était vraiment quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup, et si la barmaid avait été un barman, il l'aurait invité à sortir sans hésitation.

Son sourire amusé s'effaça lentement en se rappelant de Sting. Le blond lui avait envoyé une lettre hier, aussi il avait craint que ce dernier ne revienne à l'assaut, mais il lui avait juste dit qu'il avait réfléchit à propos des paroles du vert et qu'il avait raison. Sting s'excusait pour son comportement insistant, mais ne regrettait pas car Fried était quelqu'un de bien. Mais ce dernier avait raison, Rogue était dans toutes ses pensées et Fried n'était au fond qu'un substitut.

Fried ne s'en vexa pas, il était heureux que Sting lâche prise. Leur romance était impossible, Sting étant le maître d'une guilde éloignée et lui fidèle à Fairy Tail.

De plus Sting était du genre à s'assumer et Fried pas vraiment. Il voulait garder ses «préférences» secrètes, surtout secrètes de Laxus. Si son ami apprenait qu'il avait longtemps entretenu des sentiments pour lui...

Fried en frissonna il ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction du blond. Fried n'avait jamais su ce que pensait Laxus des homosexuels, et il redoutait un peu de le savoir.

.

.

.

Juvia, de son côté, s'était mise à une table toute seule et son regard avait été attiré par Cana, au fond de la guilde, qui buvait un tonneau de bière en compagnie de Macao et Wakaba.

Sans le vouloir elle laissa traîner son regard sur sa camarade qui se promenait toujours en haut de bikini et jean moulant.

Elle était encore un peu sous le choc à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cana et Laxus ? Elle n'était même pas étonnée en vérité. La mage était belle et il lui avait semblé qu'ils étaient proche durant les Grands Jeux Magiques.

Mais de là à savoir qu'ils avaient eu une relation intime. Enfin plusieurs, à en juger les dires de Fried et Mira.

C'est avec joues en feu qu'elle se souvint d'une phrase de Fried qui l'avait particulièrement marquée: _« Je crois même que Cana avait eu du mal à marcher une fois »._

Elle supposait donc que Laxus pouvait se montrer bestial dans l'intimité.

 _« Je peux être très doux si tu me le demandes. »_

Juvia laissa sa tête retomber sur la table et ignora la douleur.

Pourquoi pensait-elle à pareille chose ? Pourquoi ! Et surtout pourquoi revoyait-elle avec précision le blond penché à son oreille pour lui murmurer des choses indécentes ?

Malgré elle, ses pensées ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui remémorer ces petites phrases et des tas de questions naissaient dans son esprit. Comme « s'ils étaient tous les deux dans un lit, serait-il plutôt doux ou plutôt fougueux...? » _' Oh Kami-sama pourquoi penses-tu à ces choses là Juvia!_ _'_

' _D_ _e toute façon_ _nous_ _ne_ _nous_ _retrouveron_ _s_ _jamais dans un lit_ _ensemble_ _, jamais,jamais jamais et jamais_ '. Pensa t-elle avec conviction.

Elle se redressa sur cette détermination et décida de cesser d'y penser. Peu importe que Cana et Laxus aient été ensemble, peu importe que le blond veuille être doux avec elle et non avec Cana, peu importe parce qu'elle s'en fichait complètement.

 _«Tes longues jambes accrochées à ma taille pendant que je te pilonnerais.»_

 _' Juvia est foutue ! '_

_ Juvia ça va ?

La bleue releva la tête et tomba sur le regard soucieux mais toute même imbibé d'alcool de Cana.

_ Oui oui !

Et merde ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Comment était-elle censée la regarder en face après avoir entendu tant de choses sur la brune.

_ Et bien tu es toute rouge quand tu bois...

Elle se saisit du verre de la bleue et en but une gorgée.

_ … du jus de pomme ?! Alors ce n'est pas l'alcool qui te donne cette teinte … c'est des trucs cochons, hein ? dit-elle soudainement intéressée.

_ Non !

Mais ses joues devenues pourpres ne bernaient personne et surtout pas Cana, bien qu'elle soit pompette.

_ Alors à qui tu penses ? Grey peut-être, c'est vrai qu'il bien foutu …

_ Non pas du tout et ne parlez pas de lui ainsi !

Ah, sa jalousie ne la lâcherait jamais.

_ Oh ! Donc c'est peut-être … hum … Laxus.

Juvia piqua un fard qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

_ Oh j'avais raison tu penses à La...

_ Chut ! Paniqua la bleue car la brune s'était mise à hausser la voix. Cette dernière prit place sur le banc en face de Juvia et lui sourit.

_ Raconte tout à Tata Cana !

_ Il n'y a rien à raconter, grogna-t-elle, sur la défensive.

_ Rien ? Fit-elle presque déçu, mais genre vraiment rien ? Pas même un petit baiser ou une petite fellation ?

Juvia manqua de s'étouffer.

_ Houla, Laxus se ramollit ! À mon époque, il sautait sur tout ce qui avait de belles courbes, et peu de filles pouvaient lui résister. Quand il voulait une fille, elle était la première au courant.

_ …

_ Pour tout te dire, moi aussi je suis passée dans son lit, dit-elle avec une certaine fierté. C'était chaud entre nous, de vrais lapins.

_ Cana-san, s'il vous plaît arrêtez, murmura-t-elle gênée.

_ Ben quoi ? fit-elle avec innocence. C'est que ça m'intrigue qu'il n'est rien tenté avec toi, surtout que tu es canon Ju-chan.

La bleue rosit sous le compliment mais elle n'ajouta rien.

_ Non vraiment ça m'intrigue. Bon il doit avoir ses raisons.

_ …

_ … Je me souviens de la fois où le maître a failli nous choper sur la table de la cuisine... dit-elle avec nostalgie … heu non c'était pas cette fois là … c'était contre le mur de l'entrée … ah non je confonds c'était dans la salle de bain et … hey Juvia où vas-tu ?

La bleue était partie, ne pouvant supporter ce discours plus longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas savoir tout ça, l'intimité de Laxus la mettait mal à l'aise car elle nourrissait son imagination un peu trop fertile à son goût.

Une grande question naquit dans son esprit : Quel était ce malaise qui se propageait dans sa poitrine ?

Cana regarda sa camarade partir et soupira. Son sourire disparut tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar, puis elle regagna la cuisine où Mirajane l'attendait avec une clé à la main. Clé qu'elle lui lança et que la brune rattrapa avec aisance.

_ Dis Mira, pourquoi tu m'as demandé de raconter tout ça à Juvia ?

_ Pour la bonne marche de mon plan, sourit la barmaid.

_ Faut que tu te trouves un mec, c'est urgent là et il faut que t'arrêtes de jouer aux entremetteuses.

_ Ne t'occupes pas de moi, tu as droit à une heure dans la cave aux alcools pour ce service que tu m'as rendu, alors ne perds pas une minute et surtout ne vide pas tout !

_ Ne compte pas trop là dessus, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cave.

Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait y accéder!

.

.

.

La journée passa à une vitesse phénoménale et bientôt Juvia avait préparé un baluchon, et se dirigeait vers la gare de Magnolia. Il était exactement 17h 30 quand la bleue embarqua pour sa mission.

Au même moment Laxus quitta son appartement avec son sac de voyage sous le bras.

Il avait voulu prendre le train de 17h 30, mais au final il avait prit celui de 18h. Il se dirigea vers la guilde, pas vraiment concentré, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de son ami et bras droit Fried Justine. Ce dernier tenait à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire d'ami inconnu.

Au début il voulait juste savoir où allait le train, mais alors qu'il allait le demander au contrôleur, le train démarra avec lui à l'intérieur.

Fried repéra rapidement la cabine où se trouvait le pauvre Laxus qui comatait à cause du moyen de transport. Il ne remarqua même pas sa présence et tant mieux, car sinon le blond lui aurait fait passer un sale quart d'heure.

.

.

.

Juvia arriva à Mitsane Town aux alentours de 21h. La ville était petite et elle croisa peu de personnes qui purent lui indiquer le chemin du Cerisier Vert.

Elle arriva à la petite auberge quinze minutes plus tard, l'endroit était éclairé par des lampadaires et on pouvait distinguer la petite taille du bâtiment. L'endroit était entouré par un grand jardin, mais sur le moment elle n'y fit pas attention.

Elle marcha sur un long chemin de pierre et se retrouva devant une grande porte en bois.

Elle sonna à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, une femme vêtue d'un kimono rouge vint lui ouvrir. Elle semblait du même âge que la bleue, elle était assez grande et élancée et avait un certain charme bien qu'on ne puisse pas dire qu'elle était jolie.

La jeune demoiselle lui lança un sourire accueillant.

_ Bonsoir, je suis Juvia Lokser, mage de Fairy Tail.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

_ C'est vous la mage! Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrez!

Juvia sourit face à cet enthousiasme.

Elle pénétra dans le hall, assez grand elle devait bien l'avouer. Les murs étaient tapissés de rouge et le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapis persan usé par le temps.

Il y avait un grand escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres, au bout du hall se trouvait l'accueil, c'est à dire un grand bureau où l'on venait demander toute sorte de renseignement.

_ Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter au professeur Amizaki , informa la brunette tout en marchant.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent les escaliers en marbre et parcoururent un long couloir tapissé rouge et or.

Il y avait de nombreuses portes en bois qui correspondaient aux chambres de chaque client.

L'endroit tombait lentement en ruine, elle avait observé de nombreuses fissures dans les murs et du papier peint décrépi.

La jeune hôtesse s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle cogna deux coups à la porte, porte qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur une femme grande et blonde qui semblait avoisiner les trente ans, portant des lunettes rondes qui accentuaient sa grande beauté.

_ Amizaki-sensei, voici l'une des mages que vous attendiez.

Juvia resta quelques secondes étonnée avant de s'incliner avec humilité devant sa cliente.

Le professeur fit entrer Juvia et lui expliqua en quoi allait consister les expériences.

Après une longue explication qui dura vingt minutes, le professeur Amizaki laissa Juvia prendre congé.

_ Vous pouvez poser vos valises dans la chambre attenante à la mienne, c'est mon frère qui possède cet endroit donc il sera ravi de vous faire une réduction pour tout le temps que vous allez passez ici. N'hésitez pas à demander à Asuka si vous avez besoin.

_ Asuka ?

_ Oui la jeune hôtesse. C'est ma jeune cousine, et c'est une auberge de famille donc vous risquez de croiser beaucoup de membres de ma famille. Vous avez aussi les bains publics derrière l'auberge qui sont à votre disposition.

Juvia acquiesça. Son esprit était serein, elle se disait déjà que cette mission serait tranquille et qu'elle pourrait l'effectuer sans fournir trop d'efforts.

Elle alla donc dans sa chambre et s'installa rapidement car elle n'avait pas amené grand chose. Une fois bien installée elle contempla une dernière fois sa chambre.

Elle était de taille moyenne avec un lit double couvert de drap blanc cassé, et elle avait une armoire, que les mites avaient commencé à attaquer, pour ranger ses vêtements. Le papier était rouge et or comme le reste de la décoration de l'auberge et il y avait une porte qui dévoilait une salle de bain. Cette dernière était assez petite mais toute de même parfaite pour Juvia, habituée à se contenter de peu durant les missions.

Cette mission allait lui occuper l'esprit quelques temps et ainsi cela lui permettrait d'oublier l'absence de Grey et l'omniprésence de Laxus dans sa vie.

Cette situation l'exaspérait autant qu'elle la troublait. Depuis le démon-loup, et surtout depuis l'épisode de la cuisine, Laxus revenait sans cesse dans son esprit et il fallait croire que tous s'évertuaient à ne parler que de lui. D'abord Mira, puis le maître et enfin Cana.

La pensée de sa camarade lui rappela les dires de la brune. Les détails de la relation entre Cana et Laxus. Juvia s'assit sur le lit et ne put s'empêcher de penser aux mots de la brune. « C'était chaud ».

Juvia s'allongea sur le lit, soudainement fatiguée par le voyage. La bleue décida d'aller se changer les idées et elle prit la décision d'aller aux bains pour se détendre un peu avant de dormir.

.

.

.

_ Que fais-tu ici Fried ? grogna Laxus quand il descendit du train et qu'il se sentit mieux.

Ce dernier grimaça quelque peu. Au début il était juste curieux de connaître le fameux ami de Laxus, et le voilà dans une ville inconnu avec son leader qui lui grognait dessus. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le train avait démarré avec lui à l'intérieur, hein ?

Allez donc expliquer cela à son ami soupe au lait! Pourtant il avait bien été obligé de le faire car Laxus commençait à être agressif.

_ Retourne à Magnolia, exigea le blond.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Tu contestes un de mes ordres ?! Siffla-t-il, mi-furieux mi-étonné de la rébellion de son fidèle Fried.

_ Regarde ce panneau, pointa-t-il en direction de la fiche horaire de train qui se trouvait derrière eux. Le dernier train en partance pour Magnolia partait à 19h 30, hors il est plus de 20h.

Le blond ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans, Haruka était censé le retrouver dans ce village pour parler et échanger des informations qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de récolter de leur côté depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Après quelques minutes de casse-tête, Laxus décida de penser à tout cela plus tard.

_ Allons à cette auberge, grommela le dragon slayer.

Ils durent, tout comme Juvia, demander leur chemin pour trouver l'auberge du Cerisier Vert.

La première réflexion que se fit Laxus en pénétrant l'endroit était que c'était vraiment du bas de gamme, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre.

_ Bonsoir messieurs, fit Asuka en les accueillant avec le sourire.

_ Bonsoir, lui répondirent les deux jeunes hommes. Je cherche le professeur

Amizaki.

_ Décidément elle est demandée ce soir, sourit-elle en les guidant à travers l'auberge.

Laxus tiqua à peine sur le «elle » car au fond il n'en avait rien à foutre du professeur, il voulait juste une mission tranquille où il pourrait enquêter en parallèle avec Haruka, mais ce projet était dangereusement compromis à cause de la présence de Fried.

Fried qui se demandait si Mira n'avait pas finalement raison et si l'ami de Laxus était en réalité une femme.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le professeur Amizaki, Fried ne fut pas étonné de l'apparence de la jeune femme qui était magnifique, et songea que si Laxus était son «ami», cette amitié n'allait pas durer. Il connaissait son leader, il n'hésiterait pas à essayer de séduire cette amie. Cette pensée le contraria un peu. Il s'était imaginé que le blond avait changé, il avait même cru qu'aucune femme n'aurait plus de faveur à ses yeux.

Quand le dragon slayer et son unité avaient été en mission pendant trois semaines, de nombreuses femmes avaient accostées Laxus, mais ce dernier les avaient toutes repoussées.

Le mage aux cheveux verts avait donc pensé qu'il voulait rester célibataire à cause de ses sentiments pour Juvia.

Cette amie prouvait bien que non et après tout il n'allait pas devenir moine pour une fille qui ne l'aimait pas.

_ Laxus Dreyar, je présume, salua la blonde avec un sourire polit. Et vous vous êtes …

_ Fried Justine.

La blonde fronça doucement les sourcils mais elle enchaîna toute de même.

_ Mon nom est Agami Amizaki, j'étudie la magie et principalement celle relié aux éléments naturels. Mon étude a pour but d'analyser et de comprendre l'origine de cette magie mais aussi la différence entre, par exemple, la foudre normale et une foudre que vous produisez. Je fais aussi des recherches sur les Unison Raid. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Laxus demeura silencieux. En réalité il n'avait pas suivit un traître mot de la conversation pour la simple et bonne raison que quelque chose le perturbait.

Une fragrance qu'il connaissait par cœur avait imprégné l'air.

_ Laxus ? S'inquiéta Fried.

_ …

_ Laxus ! Insista-t-il, ramenant ainsi le blond à la réalité.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu semblais absent...

_ J'ai juste cru sentir quelque chose, mais je dois me tromper.

_ Bien ! Fit-elle en frappant dans ses mains. Votre chambre, Monsieur Dreyar, est celle en face de la mienne. N'hésitez pas à appeler Asuka si vous voulez quelque chose, et mon frère qui possède l'endroit va vous faire une réduction sur le prix de la chambre. Vous avez également à votre disposition des bains à l'arrière de l'auberge. Par contre je n'avais pas prévu que vous viendriez à deux.

 _' Elle m'avait pourtant assuré qu'il arriverait seul ',_ songea le professeur.

_ Il dormira dans ma chambre et s'en ira demain, décida Laxus .

Fried se fit alors tout petit sur sa chaise, comprenant que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre identique aux autres et le vert se mit à poser des questions :

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu allais voir un ami … pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu partais en mission ?

_ Si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu m'aurais accompagné, ce que tu as effectivement fait, soupira le blond avec une pointe d'agacement.

Fried accusa le coup, habitué aux humeurs de son ami.

_ Tu ne voulais pas m'avoir dans les pattes...j'ai compris, soupira le vert.

Laxus se tourna vers son ami pour tenter de lui expliquer que ce ne n'était pas lui le

problème, mais il se retint, il ne voulait pas faire naître d'autres questions chez le vert.

_ Je partirais demain.

Laxus hocha doucement la tête et il sentit qu'il avait blessé son ami.

Ce dernier s'était muré dans un silence et l'atmosphère était devenue lourde de tension.

Le dragon slayer songea qu'il aurait dû s'excuser mais il n'en fit rien, déjà parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser une chance à Fried de prendre ses excuses comme une demande pour rester.

Laxus avait des choses à faire et il ne voulait pas mêler son camarade à cela.

Le blond soupira lourdement et décida d'aller prendre un bain dans les bains publics pour se relaxer un peu et aussi pour échapper à cette chambre devenue trop étouffante.

.

.

.

Mirajane était derrière le comptoir du bar, il n'y avait pas grand monde, elle était entrain d'essuyer un verre quand elle entendit une voix provenant de sous le comptoir. Il s'agissait de la lacrima de communication.

Elle emporta avec elle l'objet dans la cuisine et y découvrit un visage familier.

_ Agami !Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

_ J'en ai une bonne et une mauvaise !

_ Quelles sont-elles ? S'inquiéta la barmaid.

_ La bonne est que Juvia-san et Laxus-san sont bien arrivés et donc ton plan fonctionne à merveille.

_ Génial ! Et la mauvaise ?

_ Il y a une troisième personne, c'est un certain Fried Justine.

La barmaid en grogna de contrariété, dans son plan pour mettre les deux mages en couple, Fried n'y avait aucune place. Le plan était simple, les envoyer en mission ensemble, les obliger à se côtoyer, puis ils tissent des liens et enfin ils s'embrassent à

pleine bouche. Un plan infaillible en somme toute!

La mage au Take Over se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse quant à la manière de régler ce problème, avec Fried.

Elle réfléchit quelques minutes avant de déclarer à sa complice :

_ Va me chercher Fried.

Le professeur acquiesça et quitta un instant la vue de Mira.

Cette dernière ne comptait pas que son plan si bien ficelé puisse s'effondrer à cause d'une contrariété.

La semaine dernière après l'épisode du restaurant, Mirajane avait contacté son amie , une ex-mannequin qui était devenue professeur. Elles étaient restées proches et Agami lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres depuis son retour de l'île Tenrou.

Dans ses lettres, son amie lui parlait de ses recherches et Mirajane y avait vu une occasion parfaite, elle en avait parlé avec Agami qui avait accepté d'accueillir les mages de Fairy Tail à l'auberge et ainsi s'arranger pour les laisser seuls un maximum de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit la tête Fried apparaître sur la lacrima vision.

_ Mirajane que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, que fais-tu en mission avec Laxus, il devait venir seul.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois ici ?

_ Tu vas m'aider.

_ T'aider ? Mais à quoi ?

_ Juvia est ici.

Le vert écarquilla les yeux .

_ Et laisses-moi deviner tu es derrière ça. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Quand Laxus va l'apprendre … il va te tuer.

_ Alors je ferais en sorte que ma mort ne soit pas vaine, ricana t-elle.

_ Mira, soupira t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

_ Je veux que participe à mon plan, je veux que, si l'un évite l'autre, tu interviennes et je veux que tu te rapproche de Juvia. Si elle a besoin de se confier, tends-lui ton épaule. Et je veux que tu découvres pourquoi il t'a mentit car ça m'intrigue. Pourquoi prétendre voir un ami alors qu'il part en mission ? Laxus n'a pas d'ami en dehors de nous et tu le sais .

_ C'est vrai, concéda Fried. Je le connais par cœur et s'il avait un ami, je le saurais. Enfin...à moins que ce soit une amie...

_ Ne parle pas de malheur ! Si c'est le cas tu dois le vérifier !

_ Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à le faire ?

_ Et bien rendre ton meilleur ami heureux !

_ Si Laxus veut séduire Juvia il le ferra il n'a pas besoin de nous.

_ Tu sais que c'est faux, Laxus a changé et il fuit Juvia comme la peste, il fait tout pour la repousser et j'ignore pourquoi il la rejette, mais crois moi ça va changer et tu as plutôt intérêt à me suivre sur ce coup là. Pourquoi refuses-tu de m'aider, hein ? Ce matin tu te faisais une joie de la taquiner avec moi au bar.

_ Il y a une différence entre la taquiner et m'impliquer dans tes plans tordues, je veux le voir heureux mais voir Juvia ici ne va pas lui plaire...

_ …

_ En plus Laxus veut que je parte demain...

_ Et bien arranges-toi pour qu'il change d'avis et tu as plutôt intérêt à m'aider sinon...

_ Sinon quoi ? Tu n'as rien contre moi Mira !

_ Et bien tu as raison mais tu sais je peux aussi me rendre à ton appartement pour essayer de trouver des choses compromettantes.

Le mage runique pâlit considérablement. Si Mirajane fouillait un tant soit peu elle découvrirait des magasines de charme … des magazines représentant des hommes dans des poses suggestives.

_ Okay je vais le faire

_À la bonne heure !

.

.

.

Laxus soupira doucement en prenant le chemin des bains, il lui semblait qu'une odeur qu'il connaissait régnait dans les lieux, mais il préféra oublier la propriétaire de cette fragrance. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle soit ici. Il se demandait si il n'était pas trop obsédé par elle.

 _' Pff...bien sûr qu'elle m'obsède … depuis ce foutu jour où j'ai entendu sa voix et ça ne s'est pas arrangé quand j'ai appris la vérité … '_

Laxus s'arrêta un moment dans le couloir, l'endroit était pratiquement vide et donc aucun bruit ne venait parasiter ses pensées.

C'est cette vérité qu'il l'empêchait de séduire Juvia, et dieu sait que sans ça cela ferait longtemps qu'il lui aurait montré son intérêt, sans ça il se serait attelé à rendre Juvia folle de lui.

Mais cette vérité les séparait, et si un jour Juvia l'apprenait … elle lui en voudrait.

Il continua sa marche et pénétra dans les bains sans avoir vu l'écriteau au dessus de la porte qui indiquait «Bain mixte».

Il pénétra dans le vestiaire où il se dévêtit entièrement, et quand il fut nu, il se lava au préalable. Une fois bien rincé et propre il put pénétrer dans les bains étrangement vides.

.

.

.

Juvia se sentait détendue comme jamais, son esprit était vide et elle faisait corps avec l'eau de la source. Son corps était désormais composé à 100 % d'eau et on pouvait presque confondre celui-ci avec l'eau de la source chaude.

Rien ne pouvait la perturber à cette instant, ni Laxus, ni les propos de Cana, car bien qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, les dires de la brune l'avait perturbée. S'imaginer Cana et Laxus la troublait et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Rien ne pouvait la déranger … enfin rien mise à part les légers remous de l'eau.

Intriguée, Juvia ouvrit les yeux et elle ne vit que le ciel sombre. Mais elle sentit comme une présence, alors elle se releva et reprit son corps normal.

Devant elle se trouvait Laxus Dreyar, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, debout à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Le blond la regardait avec étonnement. Puis très vite la surprise fut remplacée par autre chose et les perles grises se mirent à scruter Juvia. Son regard gris imprégné d'une lueur langoureuse glissa lentement sur les courbes de Juvia.

La bleue se rendit alors compte de sa nudité ainsi que celle du blond dont la virilité était nullement cachée.

Un cri strident retentit alors dans le silence de l'auberge.

.

.

.

Il était minuit et la ville d'Azalea était silencieuse ce soir là, à l'instar du manoir Mizutsune qui était plongé dans la pénombre.

Haruka qui avait vécu dans la bâtisse toute sa vie n'eut aucun mal à se retrouver dans le noir. Il était tard et le manoir était endormi mais quelques uns faisaient exception.

C'est ainsi que, quand Haruka passa devant le bureau de son père, il aperçut une faible lumière qui en échappait. Le brun décida de ne pas y pénétrer et continua sa route dans les nombreux couloirs. Bientôt il arriva à l'aile Est du manoir, au dernier étage et sans prendre la peine de frapper, il pénétra dans la pièce.

La lampe diffusait une lumière tamisée.

La pièce était immense, aménagée comme un appartement. Haruka ne s'attarda pas à regarder le décor, il se concentra sur le corps assit sur une chaise près de la grande fenêtre.

_ Oba-san?

_ Haru? Fit une voix douce en se détournant de sa contemplation du ciel étoilé. Tu es revenu sourit la vielle femme.

Haruka se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Des bras frêles lui rendirent son étreinte, puis il se recula et il contempla avec tendresse le visage marqué par la vieillesse et la fatigue.

La vieille femme conservait, malgré sa vieillesse, une beauté indéniable et ses yeux bleus ne montraient que de la tendresse.

_ Mon petit Haru, tu es enfin de retour.

_ Oui, Oba-san. J'étais aller rendre visite à Laxus, murmura t-il si bas de peur qu'on ne l'entende.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Bien, mais nous avons organiser une autre entrevue bientôt.

_ Mon garçon, tu t'es absenté une semaine … fais attention, tu pourrais attirer l'attention de ton père.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Oba-san, il croit officiellement que j'étais en mission pour lui … il ne soupçonne rien.

_ Bien.

_ Oba-san, débuta-t-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux … je l'ai vu … j'ai vu …

_ Chut mon garçon ne prononce pas son nom...

Haruka baissa la tête.

_ Comment était-elle ? Questionna la vielle femme avec émotion.

_ Belle, c'est une belle jeune femme, la ressemblance est flagrante …

Il se tut un instant puis il reprit avec une petite voix nouée par le trouble.

_Elle semblait aussi en bonne santé bien qu'un peu pâle.

_ T'a-t-elle reconnu?

_ Non enfin je ne crois pas … elle était encore un bébé à l'époque et de plus, la seule fois que je me suis présenté à elle c'était quand elle avait 10 ans. J'ai bien intercepté une lueur de curiosité qui s'éveillait en elle en me voyant, mais elle ne se doute sûrement pas de qui je suis.

Oba-san acquiesça doucement.

_ Je voudrais tellement la voir … je ne l'ai pas revue depuis ce jour funeste … le jour où ma petite Azalée est morte et que …

_N'en parle pas, Oba-chan …

_ Je sais ce que ce jour t'évoque … ce jour a été la fin de tout, la fin de ton innocence, la fin de …

_ Oba-chan, soupira-t-il comme épuisé.

_ Pardon mon garçon, pardon je ne devrais pas en parler, tu as raison.

_ Non c'est moi qui exagère … j'ai juste si peur … j'ai peur que père apprenne la vérité, et kami-sama s'il le savait...

_ Ne parle pas de malheur mon garçon … jamais mon beau-fils n'apprendra la vérité et maintenant cesse donc de parler de catastrophe et parle moi plutôt d'elle.

Haruka sourit tendrement, il aimait profondément cette femme et cela même si elle n'était pas sa grand-mère biologique.

_ Et bien déjà elle sait que Laxus est amoureux d'elle.

Oba-san ricana. Quand ce grand blond arrogant était arrivé ici tout avait commencé à changer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

.

.

.

Mirajane mit dehors le dernier mage qui avait un peu trop bu, elle soupira et se dirigea à la cuisine pour remettre en place ses affaires. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint du livre qu'elle avait trouvé.

Elle le prit et l'ouvrit et, à son étonnement, elle vit une écriture se tracer.

«J'ai trouvé un moyen de communication, comme promis.»

Mirajane écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Elle avait une fois entendu parler de ce genre de livre, on écrivait dedans et la personne qui possédait un même livre relier au premier recevait un message qui disparaissait au bout de quelques minutes. (*)

Ce genre livre était très rare et très cher.

Sans réfléchir une seconde elle se mit à chercher de quoi écrire et, une fois fait, elle inscrit :

« Je vois cela, comment t'aies-tu procuré ce livre »

Presque immédiatement il lui fut répondu :

« C'est un secret. »

« Tu as beaucoup de secret. »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

 _' Et mince ! Bravo Mirajane tu l'as fait fuir. '_

Mirajane attendit de longues minutes mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse, elle décida donc qu'il était temps de partir.

Cet admirateur l'intriguait de plus en plus et elle se jura de réussir à avoir une plus longue conversation la prochaine fois.

* * *

Note:(*) je me suis inspirée du journal de Jedusor de Harry Potter.

J'espère que les liens entre chaque personne ne vont pas devenir trop compliqués pour vous

J'attends vos théories! Pour l'admirateur de Mira le fait que ce soit un livre rare devrait être un (minuscule) indice mais je ne dirais pas plus.

Ayano : Salut merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir, tes théories sont intéressantes mais je ne te dirais pas lesquelles sont vrai ou pas ;) J'attends tes prochaines théories après ce chapitre.

Oui je lis les scanne et si tu parles du 499 sache que j'avais les larmes aux yeux

Aika-Denzai : Merci pour cette review qui fait plaisir et je te confirme se sera bien un Fried/ Haruka:)

Guesski : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles me font plaisir et quant à l'admirateur de Mira surprise surprise;)

NaviaLove:Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais j'espère que tu as aimé ^^

 **Les prochains chapitres risquent d'être plus espacés vu que j'ai repris les cours.**


	8. Chapter 8

Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le dernier chapitre mes chapitres seront plus espacés dans le temps car l'école me réclame beaucoup de mon temps.

* * *

Chapitre 8

 _Le soleil rayonnait ce jour là. Haruka, du haut de ses sept ans, courait comme un petit fou dans les couloirs, car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, on ramenait sa petite sœur à la maison. Le nourrisson était né la semaine dernière chez une guérisseuse et maintenant que la maman s'était remise, elle était autorisée à rentrer au manoir Mizutsune._

 __ Haruka-sama ralentissez ! S'exclama une servante en courant derrière le garnement._

 _Pourtant ses efforts pour le rattraper furent vains, son âge avancé ne lui permettait plus ce genre de prouesse sportive._

 _C'est ainsi que le petit Haruka lui échappa, et bientôt le jeune garçon se retrouva dans l'aile ouest du manoir et se posta à l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur l'immense forêt bordant la demeure. De cette même fenêtre il pouvait apercevoir l'entrée du manoir où arriveraient sous peu son père, sa sœur et la jeune maman._

 _Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps pour voir une calèche pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse._

 _Haruka avait toujours aimé voir cette calèche blanc et or, entraînée par des purs-sang bruns qui dégageaient une puissance que le garçon avait toujours admiré de loin. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il se fichait un peu des chevaux car quelque chose de précieux allait arriver. Sa petite sœur qu'il attendait depuis, il lui semblait, une éternité._

 _Il n'avait même pas encore vu le nourrisson, tout ce qu'il savait était que c'était une petite fille. Il y a quelques jours, un messager était venu annoncer la bonne nouvelle._

 _Tout le manoir était en ébullition depuis, et tout avait été préparé à l'occasion de la naissance de l'héritière Mizutsune._

 _Haruka, bien qu'encore jeune, était conscient de plusieurs choses, dont le fait que par son statut de bâtard, la fille légitime prendrait bien plus d'importance que lui dans cette demeure. Mais il s'en fichait car à cet instant, seule sa petite sœur comptait._

 _Il vit alors descendre son père de la calèche, et immédiatement il reprit sa course, descendit les nombreux escaliers en pierre en manquant de choir un nombre incalculable de fois._

 _Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il vit son père pénétrer dans la demeure. Il tenait le bébé dans ses bras, enveloppé dans une couverture blanche._

 _Le visage habituellement fermé de Mahomoto était désormais éclairé par un petit sourire._

 __ Père !_

 _L'homme s'approcha doucement du garçon et s'agenouilla face à lui._

 __ Haruka, je te présente ta petite sœur, mon héritière et celle que tu devras protéger toute ta vie._

 _Le grand frère écarquilla les yeux d'admiration en contemplant cette bouille rosée et ces grands yeux._

 __ Oh père, quel est son nom ?_

 __ Azalée, Azalée Mizutsune._

 __ Pourquoi Azalée, père ?_

 __ Et bien..._

 __ Ne t'approche pas d'elle bâtard!_

 _Une voix gronda, c'était la mère. Elle s'approcha à grand pas, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux cernés. Elle arracha presque le nourrisson des bras de son père et s'enfuit à grandes enjambées sous les yeux choqués des témoins._

 _Mahomoto s'énerva et s'en alla poursuivre sa femme._

 _Haruka, du haut de ses sept ans, ne comprit pas la scène qui s'était déroulée sous yeux. Malheureusement il ne la comprendrait que bien trop tard_

.

.

.

Juvia resta quelques secondes comme paralysée, et son regard dévia bien malgré elle vers le sexe de Laxus.

Elle ne put retenir son cri.

Le blond, qui était tout aussi surpris, en resta muet d'étonnement. Il vit alors les joues de la bleue se colorer d'un rouge grenat et sans lui demander son reste, la mage d'eau courut hors du bain. Dans la panique, la bleue oublia qu'elle sortait de l'eau et que sol + pieds mouillés ne faisaient pas bon ménage, surtout quand on courait. C'est donc sans étonnement qu'elle chuta au sol dès qu'elle sortit du bain.

Sa tête avait cogner le sol assez brutalement, la laissant groggy.

Laxus s'élança vers elle sans réfléchir et s'accroupit près de sa camarde. Cette dernière maugréa une insulte envers sa maladresse et se frotta doucement le crâne en se relevant péniblement.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit cette grande main palper son crâne avec une certaine douceur pour vérifier une quelconque blessure.

Juvia releva alors le regard vers le blond qui était toujours aussi nu, mais qui visiblement s'en fichait.

_ Juvia ça va ?

La mage d'eau se figea à cette voix d'où perçait une inquiétude réelle. Elle releva alors timidement les yeux vers le visage du blond, ignorant ostensiblement la partie sud du corps masculin.

Juvia plongea alors ses orbes bleues dans celles du dragon slayer et cette inquiétude qu'elle vit la chamboula plus que de raison.

_ Juvia va bien, murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Le blond acquiesça et alla chercher sa serviette abandonnée plus loin.

_ Tiens, couvre-toi, lui dit-il.

Juvia saisit la serviette cotonneuse et s'en couvrit rapidement.

Une fois cela fait, le dragon slayer l'aida à se mettre debout.

_ Tu devrais tout de même aller consulter, fit le blond qui, bien qu'il semblait décontracté, était en réalité un peu gêné d'avoir laisser échapper son inquiétude.

_ Juvia a la tête dure, assura la bleue avec un rire gêné.

_Hm.

Un silence lourd s'installa tandis qu'ils restaient planté là, et Juvia hésitait entre s'enfuir et s'enfuir en courant alors que Laxus ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou dire.

Finalement le blond se souvint où il était et surtout il se souvint que la mage n'était pas censée être là aussi.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Ju … Juvia est en mission, marmonna t-elle. Et vous ?

Laxus s'agaça un peu du vouvoiement continuel de la bleue, mais il préféra ignorer ce sentiment de distance qu'installait le «vous» entre eux.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Hum, Juvia va participer à une expérience avec un professeur, dit-elle plus pour combler le silence que pour vraiment faire la conversation.

_ Pardon ? Amizaki-sensei ?

_ Oui, comment … non … ne dites pas à Juvia que vous êtes venu pour cette mission aussi.

Pour toute réponse Laxus grogna et d'un pas furibond, il s'en alla.

.

.

.

Fried soupira imperceptiblement en entendant la porte claquer. Il releva les yeux du livre qu'il venait de trouver dans la table de chevet.

Laxus semblait de très mauvaise humeur, ses cheveux blonds étaient encore mouillés et ses vêtements étaient dans un piteux état, trempé comme s'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se sécher convenablement.

D'un geste rageur le blond balança son lourd manteau au sol et fit les cent pas dans la chambre avec les poings serrés.

Le mage runique déposa calmement le livre à ses côtés puis il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit.

_ Quoi ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

_ Juvia est ici putain !

Fried mima la surprise avec le plus de crédibilité possible.

_ Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?!

Laxus était bien trop préoccupé pour remarquer le ton faussement surpris de son ami.

 _' Comment suis-je censé l'éviter si elle me suit partout ?!'_

_ Laxus calme-toi ! Tourner en rond ne sert à rien, reposes-toi plutôt et pense à tout ça à tête reposée. Tu auras tout le temps de lui parler demain quand je serais parti.

_ Quoi ?! Non tu restes ici !

_ Mais je croyais que tu voulais que je parte, finit-il avec une fausse innocence.

_ Hors de question de me retrouver seul avec elle.

Fried eut un sourire satisfait mais il ajouta tout de même :

_ Je ne te comprends pas Laxus, tu es avec la fille de tes rêves alors pourquoi me veux-tu dans tes pattes?

Il reçut un regard polaire à ces mots mais cela ne le découragea pas.

_ Je te connais depuis des années et rien ne pourrait t'empêcher de séduire une fille que tu veux … en plus Juvia ne semble pas totalement indifférente.

Il espérait avec cette phrase capter l'attention du blond et ce fut le cas, ce dernier cessa de faire les cent pas.

_ Tu ne comprendrais pas.

_ Alors explique-moi.

_ Je ne peux pas lui faire ça …

Fried fronça les sourcils, mais il ne put poser plus de questions car ce dernier alla à la salle de bain.

Le vert ne reconnaissait pas son ami. Ce dernier, toujours aussi prompte à séduire, le voilà qui fuyait comme un couard qu'il n'était pas. C'était surtout cette dernière phrase qui intrigua le mage aux runes : « Je ne peux pas lui faire ça … ».

Lui faire quoi, bon sang ? Rien de cela n'avait de sens.

.

.

.

Mirajane était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le lendemain matin . Tout allait bien, la guilde était bruyante comme à son habitude, son frère était revenu de mission très tôt ce matin et depuis il se donnait à cœur de se bagarrer, sous le regard blasé d'Evergreen.

La barmaid se détourna rapidement du spectacle et saisit son livre en cuir. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit un mot s'afficher.

«Salut»

«Ohayo cher admirateur secret ! ». «Que fais-tu de bon ?»

Mirajane préférait utiliser le tutoiement, elle se disait ainsi qu'elle mettrait son admirateur en confiance et elle espérait que ce dernier userait du « tu » sans hésitation.

«Je contemple la plus belle femme du monde»

Mirajane éclata d'un petit rire clair. Elle avait entendu ce genre de compliment des centaines de fois mais ce camarade qui souhaitait rester dans l'anonymat l'intriguait vraiment.

Elle jeta alors un regard à la guilde et elle se demandait bien qui pouvait être en train d'écrire, mais elle ne vit rien.

«N'essaye pas de me chercher»

Mirajane rougit légèrement de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit d'enquête sur l'identité de l'admirateur.

«Pourquoi veux-tu rester dans l'anonymat ? »

La réponse mit un certain à venir, si bien que Mirajane eu le temps d'aller servir quelques verres avant de voir apparaître une réponse.

« Je ne fais pas le poids face à toi »

La mage au Take-Over fronça légèrement les sourcils, assez intriguée par cette réponse. Elle se mit donc à écrire.

«Tu penses vraiment que je suis assez superficielle pour te juger »

«Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?»

Mira soupira doucement mais préféra changer de sujet de peur que son inconnu ne cesse de parler.

«Bien, dis-en moi plus sur toi à défaut de te voir»

«J'aime la guilde, mes amis, et prendre soin des choses... »

«Des choses ? »

De quoi parlait-il ? Quel genre de choses ?

«Oui, je t'en dirais plus un autre jour. »

L'inconnu arrêta d'écrire après cela, il rangea son livre dans un petit sac puis jeta un regard à l'arrière du gros pilier derrière lequel il était planqué. Il poussa un petit soupir en se disant que tout cela était une mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, hein ? Lui qui était si discret et timide habituellement. Pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, car il était tombé amoureux de la démone peu après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était lentement épris de la mage à cause de sa gentillesse, sa force et sa beauté aussi bien intérieure qu'extérieure.

Il admirait cette femme et de l'admiration il était passé à l'amour.

Il regrettait tout de même d'être entré en contact avec Mira car avant il pouvait l'admirer de loin sans avoir peur de se faire attraper par la barmaid (de toute façon elle ne le voyait jamais) mais désormais il s'était exposé et il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se retrouve au pied du mur.

.

.

.

Fried se réveilla ce matin-là de bonne humeur, il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Il jeta un regard à son camarade toujours endormi. Oui, les deux hommes avaient dormi ensemble mais, il y a longtemps, Fried avait accepté qu'il n'y aurait jamais aucune ambiguïté entre eux.

Le mage aux cheveux verts se leva avec précaution, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche, s'habilla de ses vêtements habituels et sortit enfin de la chambre. À l'extérieur, il croisa quelques clients qu'il n'avait pas vu hier et il dû demander à quelqu'un où se trouvait le restaurant de l'auberge.

Dès qu'il trouva l'endroit, il s'installa et commanda un copieux petit déjeuner.

Juvia, de son côté, ne souhaitait qu'une chose. S'enterrer au fond de son lit jusqu'à la fin des temps. La scène d'hier lui revenait à l'esprit sans cesse.

Laxus nu.

Ces deux mots parlaient d'eux-même, rien à ajouter. Laxus nu était quelque chose de perturbant, et c'était en ce sens quelle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle devait être mortifiée ou admirative.

Car bien que jamais elle ne l'avouerait à haute voix, Laxus n'avait rien à envier à Grey. Elle avait certes aperçu ce corps nu une première fois après que le démon soit retourné dans le livre. Elle avait alors jeté un coup d'œil rapide. Puis il y avait eu cette fois dans la chambre du blond où elle avait vu son torse. Et ces deux fois là avait été gênantes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce sentiment d'embarras intense qui l'avait étreint en voyant le dragon slayer fièrement dénudé.

Juvia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder, elle avait vu cet imposant tatouage noir sur les muscles du blond, ce torse puissant, ces cuisses galbées, ce s…

NON !

Juvia bondit hors de son lit, comme brûlée. _' Juvia a besoin de voir Grey-sama d'urgence '._

Oui ! Voilà la solution ! Tout s'expliquait, c'était parce que Grey n'était pas là qu'elle avait ce genre de pensée étrange.

Il fallait qu'elle termine cette mission et avec un peu de chance Grey serait déjà de retour à la guilde quand elle reviendrait.

Sur cette détermination, Juvia prit une longue douche et se revêtit de sa tenue habituelle, c'est-à-dire une robe bleue fendue sur les deux côtés, des bottines et son chapeau bleu et blanc.

La bleue trouva assez facilement le restaurant de l'auberge où elle aperçut au coin de la pièce une chevelure verte qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Fried-san ? Questionna-t-elle, intriguée, en arrivant devant son camarade.

_ Bonjour Juvia, fit-il en essuyant sa bouche d'un mouchoir blanc.

D'un geste de main il invita la mage à se joindre à lui, il avait commandé plus de nourriture que nécessaire pour anticiper la venue de ses camarades.

Juvia prit la place en face de Fried et contempla une minute la table garnie d'omelette sucrée, de toast, de soupe miso, d'œufs pochés, de fruits secs et de thé vert.

Juvia regarda l'ensemble avec un air affamé et sauta presque sur les plats.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Fried feignant l'ignorance.

_ Juvia est en mission, soupira-t-elle en servant une omelette sucrée.

_ Oh, souffla Fried avec un discret sourire. Et je suppose que vous vous êtes déjà vu, questionna-t-il l'air de rien.

Il attendit patiemment la réponse de la bleue mais il n'eut droit qu'à un rougissement prononcé.

_ C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est arrivé trempé hier soir.

_ A-t-il dit ce qu'il s'est passé ? Interrogea t-elle paniquée à l'idée que tout le monde apprenne sa mésaventure au bain.

_ Non, mais je suis sûr que tu vas me dire toi ce qu'il s'est passé, parce qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

_ Fried-san, par pitié arrêtez de jouer au Mira-san !

Le vert ricana à cette comparaison et bien que d'habitude il évitait de se mêler des affaires de cœur des autres, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ce jeu de chat et souris très divertissant.

Le comportement du blond l'intriguait aussi. Pourquoi refuser à tout prix de faire des avances à Juvia ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était indifférente, ses rougissements ne trompaient personne.

_ Vous m'amusez trop pour que je reste de glace.

_ Juvia vous préférerait avant.

_ Avant?

La bleue grimaça légèrement.

_ Non rien.

_ Juvia, si tu commences à dire quelque chose, finis-le.

La bleue hésita encore un peu avant d'avouer :

_ Et bien vous pouvez vous montrer assez … distant … presque froid.

_ Et bien dit donc …

_ C'est juste que vous ne semblez enjoué seulement quand il s'agit d'encourager Laxus-san, ou pour de rares exceptions.

_ C'est parce que Laxus est mon inspiration, la mienne et celle de l'unité Raijin.

_ Une inspiration ?

_ Oui, je te raconterais une autre fois.

Le mage unique eut alors un fin sourire en se souvenant de la première fois où le blond l'avait approché.

Il s'était alors cru si spécial à ce moment, ah la la que de souvenirs. Et surtout : qu'il était naïf avant!

_ Vous étiez vraiment amoureux de lui, hein ! constata la bleue en voyant le regard du vert. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais la simple idée de savoir Fried encore épris du blond lui laissait une sensation désagréable qu'elle ne voulait pas analyser.

_ Ne parle plus de ça, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, surtout qu'il pourrait entendre.

_ Vous ne devriez pas réagir ainsi, bredouilla la mage.

_ C'est facile à dire pour toi, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, tout le monde n'accepte pas ce genre de … relation.

_ Alors les autres ne méritent pas d'être votre ami, assura la bleue en déposant une main amicale sur celle de son camarade.

Fried se sentit soulagé, comme si parler avec Juvia avait ôté de ses épaules un poids qui lui pesait depuis des années et il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais avoué son secret à personne. Il avait bien retenu sa leçon en le disant à ses parents. Cela avait été horrible.

_ Je vous dérange ? grogna une voix.

Les deux mages levèrent alors les yeux vers Laxus qui semblait de bien mauvaise humeur. Il prit place sur sa chaise et lança à son meilleur ami un regard froid. Ce dernier déglutit mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche, Juvia, quant à elle, n'osa pas jeter un regard au blond alors elle se concentra sur sa nourriture.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Il dura de longues minutes avant qu'une voix enjouée ne vienne le briser.

_ Comment vont les mages en ce beau matin ?

Un sourire forcé, un regard froid et une grimace lui répondirent.

' _On a vraiment du pain sur la planche ' ,_ songea t-elle.

_ Je vous laisse finir de manger et venez me rejoindre dans ma chambre dans vingt minutes.

Les mages acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Dès que Juvia eut fini son petit déjeuner elle quitta la table avec empressement.

Comme c'était à prévoir la situation était tendue et gênante, aucun ne voulait regarder l'autre et Fried n'osait pas en placer une devant le regard encore froid de son ami.

Au final c'est vingt minutes plus tard que Laxus et Juvia se retrouvèrent devant la chambre de leur cliente, personne ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que la blonde franchisse la porte avec un petit sac contenant certains livres et certains de ces outils.

_ Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à mon laboratoire !

Les deux mages froncèrent les sourcils, un peu intrigués, mais ils ne dirent rien.

Ils suivirent docilement Amizaki à travers les couloirs, ils descendirent les escaliers, se retrouvèrent dans le hall puis derrière le bureau de l'accueil où il y avait une porte en bois.

Juvia eut une grimace en sentant l'odeur de renfermé agresser ses narines, mais elle continua d'avancer et de franchir les escaliers en bois un peu pourri qui les menaient vraisemblablement à un sous-terrain.

Le professeur, déjà habitué à se repérer dans le noir, trouva avec aisance l'interrupteur. Une fois que la lumière fut, elle éclaira une grande pièce blanche où il y avait toutes sortes d'appareils médicaux, les mages virent également des lits médicaux dans un coin, ainsi qu'un bureau où était entassée toute une pile de papiers.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un très large espace vide.

_ Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer doucement, d'abord je vais prélever un peu de votre magie et on avisera après.

.

.

.

Mahomoto Mizutsune jeta un regard ennuyé au apport de son détective Natsune. Selon ce dernier, récupérer le livre du démon loup serait plus dur que prévu. Le Conseil de la Magie avait vraiment tout fait pour que ce livre soit en sécurité. Il décida alors qu'il enverrait ses deux meilleurs hommes sur le coup.

Tandis qu'il étudiait encore une fois le dossier il entendit toquer à la porte, il ne douta pas de qui il s'agissait. Bientôt ladite personne passa le seuil de la porte.

_ Haruka, que me vaut ce plaisir ? dit-il sans lever les yeux du dossier.

Le brun se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau de son père.

_ Je fais mon rapport sur la mission Owaka. Le chef de famille a accepté toutes les conditions du contrat que vous leur avez envoyé. Quel était ce contrat d'ailleurs ? J'aurais bien voulu le lire mais il était marqué en une langue inconnue.

Juste après sa conversation avec Laxus, il s'était rendu chez cette famille très traditionnelle et très austère. Il y avait rencontré une famille qui vivait certes dans une richesse opulente mais qui ne semblait pas très heureuse, particulièrement l'aînée de la famille qui l'avait toisé tout au long de son séjour. La jeune femme lui avait lancé de ces regards noirs !

_ C'était un contrat de mariage.

Haruka sauta hors de son siège, un peu sous le choc.

_ Vous allez vous remarier père ?

_ Non, mais toi tu vas épouser l'aînée de la famille.

Haruka, qui avait déjà un teint albâtre, perdit les rares couleurs qu'il possédait.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu as bien entendu, tu vas te marier pour permettre l'unification de nos deux grandes maisons et pour étendre mon pouvoir. Le vieux Owaka va claquer dans les prochaines années, je lui donne cinq ans avec sa maladie. C'est tout le temps qu'il faut pour que tu te crées une légitimité au sein de son clan, ainsi, quand il mourra tu pourras prendre le flambeau. Personne ne s'y opposera ou, tout du moins, personne n'aura ta légitimité pour reprendre ce rôle. Tu seras l'époux de la fille aînée et comme il n'a pas d'héritier mâle, tout sera parfait.

_ Oh père, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec votre plan.

_ Lequel ?

_ Je ne veux pas épouser cette femme.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant lui adressa alors un regard pour la première fois.

_ Écoute, je sais que tu es perdu … tu es perdu dans ta … sexualité, tu ne sais pas qui choisir entre un homme et une femme alors moi je te facilite la tâche et je te donne à épouser une femme correcte.

_ Perdu, grinça-t-il, je ne suis pas perdu ! J'ai décidé que j'aimais à la fois les hommes et les femmes sans distinction !

_ Haruka ! Ne commence pas, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces jérémiades ! Soit déjà heureux qu'en tant que bâtard tu aies droit à un tel statut ! Rappelle-toi que tu ne dois ton statut d'héritier qu'à la mort de ta sœur Azalée.

_ Je m'en souviens, grimaça-t-il.

_ Très bien, maintenant dehors.

Haruka s'en alla mais dès qu'il franchit les portes du bureau, il se mit à courir, courir aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la chambre d'Oba-san où il entra en trombe.

_ Il veut me marier !

Oba-san sursauta légèrement, manquant de faire tomber le thé qu'elle sirotait.

_ Il va me faire épouser une femme Owaka !

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, las.

Oba-san déposa sa tasse sur la table à côté et vint rejoindre celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-fils, elle lui caressa les cheveux.

_ Ce jour devait arriver mon petit.

_ Je sais … mais je pensais encore avoir un peu de temps …

_ C'est malheureusement le poids que doit porter un héritier. Oh mon petit, je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laisser prendre cette responsabilité.

_ Non … j'ai pris cette responsabilité pour le bien de tous.

_ Mais tu étais si jeune … tu n'aurais pas du vivre toutes ces épreuves.

_ Toi aussi tu as souffert Oba-san, tu as perdu ta fille et Azalée nous a été arrachée par la vie. (*)

_ Chut mon petit, n'en parle pas.

_ Oui, tu as raison il faut que je me ressaisisse ! J'ai choisi mon destin et je dois l'assumer.

Sur ces mots il se releva.

Il baisa le front de sa grand-mère et s'en alla.

Alors qu'il faisait le chemin inverse et qu'il se retrouva à nouveau près du bureau de son père, ce dernier en sortit sans le voir arriver. Il était rare pour cet homme, paranoïaque par nature, de laisser son bureau entre-ouvert ainsi, alors Haruka saisit sa chance et pénétra dans l'endroit. Une fois au dessus d'une montagne de papiers, il se mit à chercher n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre pourquoi son paternel voulait le livre du démon loup.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, il trouva un fin dossier. Ce dernier contenait une série de parchemin jaunis, écrite dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il sut que c'était important car il y avait des illustrations de Loup monstrueux entouré d'autres bestioles semblables.

Haruka savait qu'il ne pouvait pas partir avec sans que son père s'en aperçoive, alors il prit de quoi écrire et se mit à recopier les mots qui n'avaient pas de sens pour lui, il recopia dix bonnes lignes avant de devoir s'en aller car il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher.

Son père manigançait quelque chose et il trouverait quoi !

.

.

.

Juvia se sentit mal à l'aise, de plus un étrange sentiment l'envahit en voyant le professeur Amizaki déposer ses mains sur le torse du blond. Évidemment il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, l'ancien mannequin branchait des électrodes sur blond pour son expérience.

Juvia, de son côté, était assise dans un coin de la pièce et contemplait cet étrange spectacle. Elle aussi avait passé des tests quelques minutes plus tôt, le professeur avait prélevé un peu de son eau ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang quand elle avait apprit que le corps de la bleue pouvait ce changer en liquide.

C'était désormais au tour de Laxus de se soumettre aux expérimentations, cela dura vingt minutes durant lesquelles les électrodes envoyait de légères décharges électriques dans son corps pour voir comment il réagissait à une activité électrique extérieure à la sienne.

Le professeur Amizaki fut fasciné de voir comment le blond absorbait l'électricité sans problème.

_ Très bien ! C'est vraiment bien ! dit-elle penchée sur son carnet de notes. Juvia-san, approchez, fit-elle à l'encontre de la bleue.

Cette dernière sauta de son siège et s'approcha des blonds.

_ Je voudrais voir vos deux éléments en action maintenant ! Je veux un Unison Raid !

_ Quoi ?! Toute suite ? S'inquiéta la bleue.

_ Oui !

_ Nos magies ne sont pas compatible, fit Laxus d'un ton détaché.

_ Bien sûr qu'elles le sont ! Contra la blonde. L'eau et électricité sont mortelles ! Littéralement ! Vos deux magies créent des orages lorsque combinées ensembles. N'avez-vous jamais entendu le dicton qui dit « la foudre sans pluie n'est pas un véritable orage » ?

Les deux mages firent signe que non, ils ne connaissaient pas l'expression, puis Amizaki les invita à se diriger vers le centre de la pièce. Amizaki alla placer un mannequin en bois à une certaine distance pour qu'ils puissent le viser.

Les deux mages se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Juvia avait la tête basse et Laxus regardait ailleurs. Ce dernier n'avait pas exécuté beaucoup d'Unison Raid dans sa vie, il y avait bien eu celui sur l'île Tenrou avec les autres mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de l'actionner car le dragon leur avait balancé son souffle. Outre celui-ci, il n'y en avait pas eu car il s'était toujours dit qu'il s'agissait d'une pratique que les faibles utilisaient pour grappiller un peu de pouvoir. Cette pensée, c'était son père qui le lui avait communiqué et bien qu'il le déteste, cet enseignement était resté gravé dans son esprit.

Il jeta finalement un regard à Juvia qui évitait le sien. La contempler ainsi lui faisait se souvenir d'hier. Hier, devant ce corps nu.

 _' Kami-sama pense à autre chose ! Le vieux en tutu … oui ça marche à tout les coups, bye bye excitation malvenue !'_

Resté silencieux un instant, Laxus se décida à faire le premier pas.

Il lui tendit une main.

Juvia contempla cette main tendue avec appréhension, les images d'hier se bousculant dans son esprit. D'une main tremblante, elle saisit celle du blond. Elle releva les yeux et prit un regard déterminé. Elle était ici pour une expérience et pour rien d'autre, alors elle devait agir avec professionnalisme et arrêter de se laisser troubler pour rien.

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ce sort, avoua-t-il. Je sais que tu l'as déjà exécuté alors tu vas devoir me guider.

_ Ok, souffla Juvia. D'abord nous devons nous focaliser sur notre magie puis sur celle de l'autre. Nous devons sentir celle de l'autre autour de nous telle une barrière protectrice.

Cette partie était facile, le blond se concentra et très vite il sentit la magie océanique tout autour de lui, se répandant contre la sienne. L'odeur de Juvia envahit complètement ses narines, il saisit l'autre main de la bleue et ils se mirent en position pour lancer le sort, c'est-à-dire mains jointes, bras bandés et visant la cible.

Cette position les obligea à avoir une certaine proximité. Tout deux sentaient respectivement la chaleur de l'autre mais, concentrés sur le sort, ils préféraient l'ignorer.

Une fois leurs magies unies, ils crièrent à deux un audible et puissant «UNISON RAID ».

De leur paume sortie une valve d'eau entourée d'électricité qui détruit le mannequin et une partie du mur derrière lui.

Une incroyable puissance déferla en Juvia qui dû s'accrocher au blond tant elle n'avait jamais ressentit cela. Ce dernier sentant sa camarade déstabilisée déposa sa grande main sur sa taille pour maintenir son équilibre.

Amizaki poussa un cri de joie tandis qu'elle allait vérifier l'état du mur derrière le mannequin détruit, les deux mages quant à eux regardèrent leur œuvre avec satisfaction, puis leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs petits sourires se fanèrent.

Juvia déglutit. Pendant le sort elle s'était rapprochée du blond jusqu'à s'être collée à son torse, et ce dernier tenait sa hanche avec tant de naturel que cela la troubla.

Soudain le regard gris changea, il se mua en quelque chose que Juvia n'avait jamais vu se refléter dans ces yeux si gris.

Elle avait déjà vu tant d'émotions dans ce regard. Elle y avait vu de l'indifférence, de la colère, du désir, de l'amusement et du dédain mais pour la première fois elle y vit de l'amour.

Deux grandes mains lui saisirent les joues dans un geste lent, les yeux qui la scrutait semblait vouloir percevoir jusqu'à son âme.

Juvia en fut chamboulée. Comme transporté, son cœur se mit à frapper sa poitrine, ses joues devinrent rosées et une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son être.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Juvia se sentit aimée, et pas aimée comme une camarade ou comme une amie, elle se sentit vraiment aimée comme si Laxus à lui seul avait le pouvoir de tout lui faire oublier. Juvia ne s'était jamais sentit aimée, elle n'avait jamais sentit Bora la regarder avec autant d'intensité, ni même Grey. Léon peut-être, mais pas avec la même intensité. Léon avait simplement eu un béguin de passage, elle en était certaine. Mais ce regard remettait tout en question.

Laxus était le seul à l'aimer ainsi. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de se sentir aimée. Cette sensation était si grisante qu'elle ferma les yeux et pria pour qu'elle continue encore un peu.

Son cœur se mit à cogner si fort qu'elle cru qu'il allait s'échapper tandis qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud flotter sur ses lèvres.

Ce souffle lui fit tout oublier. Elle oublia la mission, elle oublia le professeur qui les observait, elle en oublia son environnement et pendant une minute elle oublia son amour pour le mage de glace.

Rien qu'une minute où elle accepta de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour se noyer dans Laxus, pour plonger dans cet océan de sensations, pour laisser ce sentiment étrange la submerger complètement.

Soudain les mains qui lui tenait le visage la délaissèrent. Elle sentit le souffle chaud et électrique de Laxus s'éloigner.

Elle ouvrit des yeux hagards. Le dragon slayer lui tournait désormais le dos et quittait la pièce.

 _' Kami-sam_ _a qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire_ _? '_ songèrent-ils, tous deux abasourdis.

.

.

.

Fried flânait sans but, la ville était minuscule et n'offrait pas de grandes activités mise à part la plage et quelques restaurants.

Fried n'avait pas voulu accompagner Laxus pendant les expériences, il se disait qu'ainsi cela permettrait aux mages de mieux se rapprocher. Tout du moins il l'espérait. Il décida d'aller dans un magasin de magie quand il entendit le bruit d'une explosion non loin de là. Intrigué par le grabuge dans une ville réputée calme, il lui suffit de suivre les quelques curieux qui se précipitait vers le lieu de l'explosion pour le trouver.

Une nuage de poussière se dégageait et il entendait des cris. Un vieil homme était entrain de disputer des jeunes gens visiblement coupables de la destruction de son magasin et alors qu'il s'approchait de la scène, il reconnu les protagonistes et poussa un soupir exaspéré.

_ Fried ! Cria une voix enjouée en l'apercevant parmi la foule qui entourait la scène.

_ Natsu … soupira-t-il déjà épuisé par la présence de son camarade.

Qu'est-ce que Natsu et sa Team faisaient là ! Et surtout pourquoi Grey était venu dans la ville où il ne fallait surtout pas venir en ce moment !

Grey se raidit en voyant Fried, il croyait pouvoir éviter une confrontation avec ses autres camarades mais il fallait croire qu'il allait devoir leur faire face plus tôt que prévu. Il capta le regard d'Erza et de Lucy et soupira. Il allait devoir tout révéler à Fried pour qu'il le dise aux autres et surtout qu'il le dise à Juvia.

* * *

 _NDA : Mais de quoi Grey parle ? Réponse au prochain chapitre._

 _Allez y balancez vos impressions et vos théories qu'est ce qui tourmente Grey? Et surtout que fait-il là!?_

 _(*) arraché par la vie est une expression qui a intrigué ma bêta et qui je l'espère vous intrigue aussi._

 _Oui je sais il y a beaucoup de mystère mais d'ici peu les choses vont devenir un peu plus clair. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce chapitre donne un grand indice._

Ayano _:_ _Je crois que ce chapitre démonte un peu tes théories mais j'ai hâte de lire les nouvelles théories et les liens entres les personnages vont commencés à être plus claire dans un ou deux chapitres donc patience. Merci pour tes review elles me font vraiment plaisir_

Guesski _: Alors oui je confirme il y avait bien un truc entre Cana et Laxus si tu avais un doute. Merci pour la review ça fait plaisir_

NaviaLove _:Ahaha oui elle est vraiment machiavélique ! Merci pour la review_

Aika-Denzai _: Salut merci pour la review, contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent_

Fic-tenten-33 _:_ _Salut salut je profite de ce chapitre pour te remercier pour tes reviews sur cette fic et sur les autres ça fait plaisir. Je vois que le couple Juvia x Laxus te rends confuse j'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que moi ^^_

Soiz _: Salut merci pour la review ça fait plaisir, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise_


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé ! Je suis super en retard !J'avais un emploi du temps de malade et donc j'avais peu de temps pour écrire mais au vu de ma longue absence voici un long chapitre.

Merci à ma bêta **Adesteny** qui a fait un travail merveilleux pour ce chapitre, merci à elle !

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Laxus tente d'embrasser Juvia mais il se retient juste à temps, Grey débarque avec la team Natsu à l'auberge du Cerisier Vert et il cache quelque chose.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Dans un geste plein de désespoir, Juvia attrapa la nuque d'un Grey hagard. Leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser brutal et avide .

Grey se laissa faire mais il ne répondit pas au baiser.

 **24h plus tôt.**

Fried soupira. Mirajane n'allait pas être contente. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Leur dire de partir alors que la team de Natsu avait déjà prévu de dormir à l'auberge du Cerisier Vert ? Erza trouverait cela bien trop suspect.

C'est donc vaincu par la fatalité que Fried se dirigea jusqu'à son lieu de résidence temporaire tel un condamné à mort.

Il avait avertit ses camarades de la team Natsu de la présence de Laxus et Juvia. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard légèrement paniqué de l'exhibitionniste ni même les murmures de celui-ci à Erza et à Lucy tout au long de la marche jusqu'à l'auberge.

.

.

.

Juvia dû s'arrêter dans un couloir pour réguler les battements de son pauvre cœur. Dix minutes plus tôt … Kami-sama ! Dix minutes plus tôt, Laxus allait l'embrasser ! Ils avaient été à deux doigts de franchir le pas. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'échanger un baiser … Kami-sama.

Pourquoi s'était-elle laissée faire ?

Si elle était un peu plus honnête, elle avouerait que c'était parce qu'elle s'était sentie comme transportée. Chavirant dans un monde où le corps du mage si massif, si étourdissant était collé au sien, elle avait été emmenée dans un lieu de chaleur étouffante et pourtant si agréable, et ce lieu était aux creux des bras du blond. Jamais elle n'avait déjà ressenti cet étourdissement avec Grey quand ce dernier l'approchait. Mais ces deux sensations n'étaient pas comparables.

 _' Kami-sama, Juvia doit voir Grey-sama en urgence ! Vivement que cette mission se termine '_ se dit-elle, toujours immobile.

.

.

Laxus arriva à son tour dans le hall de l'auberge avec l'intention de sortir pour se défouler un peu dehors et ainsi relâcher toute cette pression sur ses épaules.

Pourtant, alors qu'il allait atteindre la sortie, il s'arrêta devant les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent à la volée.

Le blond se figea quand il vit pénétrer dans l'auberge Fried suivit de près part l'équipe de Natsu.

 _' Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?! '_

_Laxus ! Affronte-moi ! s'écria un Natsu plein d'enthousiasme en guise de bonjour.

Ce dernier s'élança le poing enflammé sur le blond qui, d'un revers de main, envoya valser le fils d'Igneel.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Gronda le blond.

Erza s'avança alors vers lui.

_ Nous sommes venus ici le temps de se reposer un peu. Nous reprendrons la route dès que possible.

_ Votre mission n'est pas terminée ? s'étonna Fried.

Grey grimaça et Erza se tendit un peu, ne sachant quoi répondre.

_ Et bien à vrai dire … hésita la rouquine.

_ GREY-SAMA !

Juvia venait de débarquer dans le hall, tête basse, se souciant peu des personnes qui s'y trouvaient, les pensées bien trop embrouillées pour songer à autre chose qu'à la scène qui venait de se jouer plus tôt. Pourtant, quand elle entendit une voix familière, elle reconnut tout suite la team Natsu, surtout l'un de ses membres. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier son nom. C'était plus un cri d'étonnement que de joie, une sorte de soulagement alors que son vœux venait tout bonnement de s'exaucer.

Enfin le trouble allait disparaître ! Elle se fichait de la raison de sa présence dans cette auberge, la seule chose qui comptait était que Grey était là et que tout irait beaucoup mieux à partir de maintenant.

Avec un grand sourire, Juvia courut jusqu'à son aimé et s'accrocha à son bras.

Comme d'habitude Grey souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien.

_ Oh ! Grey-sama est venu voir Juvia !

_ Pas vraiment … j'ignorais que tu étais ici … grimaça-t-il

 _' Et merde ! Et moi qui pensais que je n'aurai pas à lui faire face … '_

Juvia ne parut pas déçue, mais alors que son sourire était éclatant son regard capta celui d'un certain blond.

La mage d'eau perdit contenance . Ce dernier laissait transparaître un visage neutre, ou tout du moins en apparence car Juvia aperçut ses lèvres serrées et ses poings qui se contractaient, comme si il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas agir bêtement.

La bleue se sentit alors un peu coupable quand le blond quitta l'auberge comme si de rien n'était. Sa réaction était un peu indélicate quand on songeait que dix minutes plutôt, ils avaient … non … pas **ils** mais **Laxus** avait essayé de l'embrasser. Bien sûr elle l'aurait repoussé à un moment ou à un autre !

Et si … pendant un instant passager, elle avait envisagé de se laisser faire …

 _' Non ! Elle l'aurait repoussé de toute façon '_ se dit-elle avec détermination.

Maintenant que Grey était là, tout irait bien mieux.

La team Natsu réserva quelques chambres sur une courte durée,au grand dam de Juvia qui aurait voulu les voir rester plus longtemps.

Fried regarda le petit groupe s'éloigner puis il sortit à son tour et chercha le dragon slayer de longues minutes avant de le trouver hors de l'enceinte de la bâtisse, assis sur un banc d'une rue adjacente.

Le vert capta rapidement l'aura noire qui entourait le blond, il le connaissait assez pour détecter ses humeurs et ce sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_ Tu veux en parler ?

Quelle question stupide ! Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas en parler, il s'agissait de Laxus quand même ! Jamais il ne voudrait parler de ça.

_ Laisse-moi.

Le ton n'était pas glacial ou sec, juste rempli de lassitude, comme si un grand poids s'était déposé sur ses épaules.

_ Ok, acquiesça le vert.

Ce dernier quitta son ami et rentra de nouveau à l'auberge, il devait à tout prix informer Mirajane de cette arrivée impromptue. Et une chose était sûre : la démone n'allait pas être contente.

.

.

.

Juvia accompagna Grey jusqu'à la chambre qu'il allait partager avec Natsu et s'arrêta au pas de la porte non sans un dernier signe au brun.

_ Juvia ! l'interpella Lucy en sortant de la chambre où Erza et elle cohabitaient.

_ Lucy-san, Juvia est contente de te voir ! Alors, votre mission c'est bien passée ?

_ Oui, fit-elle en l'invitant à entrer. Mais on a dû rembourser les dégâts faits au commerce par ces crétins de Natsu et Grey.

La mage d'eau eu un petit rire face à cette situation typique pour les fées.

_ Et toi de ton côté ? Cette mission se passe bien ?

_ Plus ou moins … hésita la bleue. Disons juste que Juvia a été surprise d'y voir présent Laxus-san … et Fried-san aussi, d'ailleurs.

_ Oui je te comprends, mais tu ne dois ne pas t'ennuyer avec Laxus ici ! gloussa sa camarade.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Heu et bien … hésita-t-elle. Tu sais qu'il a des sentiments pour toi … donc je suppose qu'il a dû te faire des avances ou ….

Juvia baissa la tête.

_ Il … il y a bien eu deux ou trois allusions, concéda-t-elle avec difficulté. Mais en somme il n'essaye pas vraiment de séduire Juvia … il est parfois si distant et froid, et d'autre fois il peut être si …

_ Si quoi Juvia ? Tenta la blonde pour pousser sa camarade à se confesser.

_ Si intense, murmura-t-elle.

_ Intense ? Hein ? fit-elle d'un ton goguenard. À quel point est-il **intense**?

_ Ne va rien t'imaginer Lucy-san ! Juvia a dit intense car elle ne peut pas le qualifier de gentil, enfin mise à part quand il a vérifié l'état de Juvia au bain.

_ Et que faisiez-vous ensemble dans un bain ?

_ Rien ! Juvia piqua un fard. Absolument rien ! Et en plus ça ne te regarde pas !

_ Tu as raison. Il s'agit de votre intimité.

_ Mais nous n'avons aucune intimité tous les deux ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

_ Pour le moment ! Moi je ne connais pas bien Laxus, mais Erza oui et elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas du genre à laisser s'échapper une fille qui lui plaisait.

_ Juvia n'y comprend plus rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond. Tout le monde ne cesse de dire que Laxus drague chaque femme qu'il veut, or il n'a fait que quelques allusions à Juvia et il se retient toujours de l'approcher ! Alors quoi ?! Juvia n'est pas assez bien pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que Juvia a de si différent des autres ?

Juvia se figea, la main devant la bouche, elle semblait totalement horrifiée des mots qui avaient franchi sa bouche.

_ Juvia raconte n'importe quoi. Juvia est juste perturbée à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé après Unison Raid, rien de plus. Ce n'était que le manque de Grey, mais maintenant c'est fini, plus de trouble, dit-elle plus pour elle même que pour Lucy.

La blonde écouta attentivement chaque mot et chercha à trouver les siens avec précaution.

_ Juvia.

_Hm ?

_ Je me disais que peut-être que … que tu devrais essayer de donner une chance à Laxus.

La bleue en resta stupéfaite un instant avant de se renfrogner.

_ Et pourquoi donc proposer cela à Juvia ? Tu penses qu'une fois Juvia en couple avec Laxus-san, tu auras la voix libre avec Grey-sama ?!

_ Non, bien sûr que non !

_ Ne mens pas Lucy-san ! Juvia a toujours su que tu étais intéressée par Grey-sama, l'accusa-t-elle.

_ Grey ne m'intéresse pas, mais pose-toi la question Juvia : entre Grey et Laxus, lequel t'a déjà montré le plus d'affection ?

Il est vrai qu'avec la tentative de baiser avortée et le regard amoureux qu'il lui avait lancé, le dragon slayer battait à plate couture le mage de glace.

_ Grey-sama est juste … timide.

_ Timide ? On parle de quelqu'un qui se promène à moitié nu en pleine ville.

_ Ah ok ! Tu joues à quoi ? S'énerva la bleue. Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ J'essaye juste de préserver mon amie d'un cœur brisé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et bien …

La mage aux clés n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Erza.

_ Lucy, pourrais-je te parler deux secondes ?

_ Juvia va vous laisser, cette conversation est fini.

La bleue quitta l'endroit d'un pas pressé et furieux.

La rouquine s'assura du départ de la bleue avant de fusiller Lucy du regard. Cette dernière frissonna de peur et baissa la tête.

_ On avait dit _subtilement_ Lucy ! Tu as failli tout dévoiler.

_ Elle va bien devoir l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre !

_ Pas de ta bouche, mais de celle de Grey.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de la voir le cœur brisé.

_ Moi non plus, mais la décision de Grey a été prise et cela depuis longtemps.

.

.

.

Fried fronça les sourcils derrière la porte. De quelle décision parlait-elle ?

Le vert décida alors d'aller en parler à Laxus. Il trouva celui-ci assez facilement à l'extérieur de l'auberge, assis sur un banc en train de faire crépiter sa magie entre ses doigts. C'était un signe pour le blond qui signifiait qu'il était irrité. Cela n'empêcha pas le vert de le rejoindre qui ne tenta même pas de cacher son état.

_ J'ai écouté à la porte d'Erza et Lucy …

Le blond se tourna alors vers lui avec des sourcils froncés.

_ Tu espionnes tes camarades maintenant ? Dit-il, assez amusé.

_ Et oui, car durant tout le trajet, ils étaient suspects à se murmurer des choses ! Et j'ai vu Juvia quitter la chambre avec précipitation.

_ Et curieux comme tu es, tu es allé laisser traîner tes oreilles dans le coin.

_ Tu me connais bien Laxus. Enfin bref, j'ai écouté leur conversation et j'ai retenu une chose intéressante.

_ Qui est ? Cesse dont le suspens et crache le morceau ! fit-il avec impatience.

_ Et bien déjà Grey cache quelque chose.

_ Et alors ? grogna-t-il en détournant la tête.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler du jeune homme.

_ Cette chose, qu'il cache, va briser le cœur de Juvia.

Comme Fried le prévoyait, Laxus se tourna vers lui avec brutalité .

_ Que va-t-il lui dire ?

_ Je l'ignore mais j'ai distinctement entendu Lucy dire « cœur brisé ».

_ Qu'est-ce que ce crétin va encore faire ? Gronda t-il.

_ Je l'ignore mais ça m'a l'air assez grave.

_ Il faut découvrir ce qu'il cache au plus vite avant que Juvia ne l'apprenne.

.

.

.

La nuit étendit son voile noir sur la petite ville où se trouvait l'auberge du Cerisier Vert.

Juvia avait passé l'après-midi collé à Grey, ce dernier restant silencieux face à l'attitude de sa camarade. Était-ce par lassitude ? Peut-être. Ou bien étais-ce un sentiment de culpabilité qui l'empêchait de repousser sa camarade. Ceci expliquait sûrement pourquoi la mage d'eau était actuellement assise à donner la béquer à un Grey qui se laissait faire sous le regard sceptique des autres membres de la team Natsu.

Fried et Laxus tombèrent donc sur cette scène en pénétrant dans le petit restaurant de l'auberge.

L'endroit était assez grand, avec des tables drapées de blanc et rouge. Une scène se trouvait en arrière-plan, il y avait également un bar où l'on confectionnait des petits cocktails du tonnerre. Les murs du restaurant reflétaient le reste de l'auberge, c'est-à-dire dans des tons chauds. La team Natsu était installée autour d'une grande table.

_ Que quelqu'un m'apporte de l'insuline, je fais une overdose de mièvrerie, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son leader. ( Insuline, un anachronisme ? Nope)

Laxus, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique, ne put retenir son rire. Un rire franc qui ne passa pas inaperçu, faisant se figer Juvia dans son geste. Un rire court qui mourut dans sa gorge en croisant le regard de la bleue. Juvia se sentit alors gênée par son attitude et laissa le brun manger seul, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Le vert et le blond prirent place à la table sur les dernière places de libre, le dragon slayer s'assit en face de Grey et Fried en face de Juvia.

_ Et sinon, fit Lucy. J'ignorais que vous faisiez des missions ensemble …

Juvia, qui avait essayé d'éviter ce sujet depuis leur arrivée, ne put plus reculer, et se doutait que tous devait se demander pourquoi Juvia faisait une mission avec Laxus et Fried.

_ Rien qui ne te regarde, Bunny girl, avança calmement Laxus en regardant le menu.

La-dite Bunny Girl piqua un fard et s'offusqua de cette appellation.

_ Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Toi et Gajeel n'arrêtez pas de m'embêter avec ça.

Le blond ricana intérieurement. Depuis qu'il s'était plus ou moins rapproché du grand ténébreux (qui était toujours une plaie), ils avaient trouvé une activité bien à eux : embêter Lucy. Au début, s'était surtout Gajeel et depuis peu le blond l'avait rejoint, trouvant assez amusante la façon dont la blonde réagissait. Oui, s'était totalement immature et il l'assumait.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bunny girl.

La blonde se mit à bouder, à cause de ses deux grands imbéciles toute la guilde l'appelait ainsi. Même le maître ! C'est pour dire!

En réponse à sa bouderie, elle reçut un petit tapotement sur la tête de la grande main du blond.

_ Arrête de l'embêter Laxus, tu n'aimerais pas qu'on t'appelle par ton petit surnom je parie ! fit Erza avec un petit sourire calculateur.

_ Tu n'oserais pas, grogna t-il.

_ Tu crois … ? B-L-O-N-D-I-E !

_ Tu as beaucoup de chance Erza … Je ne tape pas sur mes ex.

Juvia manqua de s'étouffer avec l'eau qu'elle buvait, si bien qu'elle toussa fortement. Pardon ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Erza et Laxus ! C'était une blague, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague !

Ça le devait.

_ Pardon ? S'étouffa Lucy.

_ Oh l'amooooooour ! s'exclama Happy.

_ J'en étais sûr ! s'écria Natsu.

_ Non tu ne savais rien, gros débile, fit Grey. Tu es trop bête pour ça.

_ Je te dis que je le savais et même que ça s'est passé à la soirée après le retour de Gildarts, chez Mira, un peu avant l'arrivé de Lucy dans la guilde.

_ La ferme ! s'écria soudainement une Erza aussi rouge que sa crinière. Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous cette nuit là, je n'en ai pas le souvenir, affirma Titania.

_ Tu avais bien trop bu, comment peux-tu savoir si je mens ?

_ Je te hais Laxus, je n'aurais jamais du boire autant ce soir-là. De plus tu as profité de moi.

_ J'étais ivre aussi, mais pas au point de tout oublier.

Laxus ricana intérieurement, ils n'avaient absolument rien fait ce soir là, pas même un petit baiser. La rouquine s'était juste endormie à moitié nue et complètement ivre dans le même lit que lui, et le lendemain il s'était amusé, au dépend de sa camarade, à prétendre une nuit chaude et intense.

Erza avait toujours eu du mal à le croire mais le doute persistait. Et depuis, à chaque fois qu'il avait un argument avec Titania, il utilisait cette carte pour avoir le dernier mot. C'était relativement efficace.

Les mages continuèrent à se disputer dans la bonne humeur et tous y allaient de leurs petites anecdotes, tous sauf Grey et Juvia. Grey parce qu'il avait trop de chose en tête et Juvia parce que l'information circulait encore et encore dans sa petite tête. Laxus était non seulement plus proche de Lucy qu'elle ne le croyait et en plus il avait passé une nuit avec Erza !

Erza !

D'abord Mirajane, ensuite Cana et maintenant Erza !

Et puis quoi encore ?! Bientôt se serait qui ? Lucy, Levy ! Le blond avait-il été avec toutes les mages de Fairy Tail ? Et maintenant c'était à son tour?C'était sur elle qu'il jetait son dévolu, une nouvelle proie à son tableau de chasse ?!

Pourquoi Juvia se sentait-elle irritée ? Elle n'avait aucune raison ! Laxus faisait ce qu'il voulait. En plus c'était le passé, il n'était plus intéressé par les autres filles .

Mais merde pourquoi s'en soucier autant ?!

.

.

.

_ C'était une bonne soirée, soupira Lucy en se laissant tomber sur le lit des garçons.

_ Juvia semblait un peu contrariée d'apprendre pour Erza et Laxus, fit pensivement Grey.

_ C'est une bonne chose, approuva Titania.

_ Ainsi elle acceptera mieux la nouvelle, soupira le brun.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque les firent sursauter.

_ Quelle nouvelle ?s'enquit Laxus depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Tous se figèrent devant le blond. Ce dernier s'était dit que le mieux pour découvrir ce qu'ils complotaient était encore de les espionner. Il avait demander à Fried de retenir Juvia quelques minutes le temps qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire.

_ De toute façon tu dois le lui dire, fit soutint Erza.

Grey soupira sombrement et déballa toute la vérité au blond, durant son explication il regarda son camarade dans les yeux et put suivre la lente et progressive colère monter chez son homologue blond.

Juvia fronça les sourcils devant Fried qui essayait de la persuader de prendre un dernier verre au bar. La bleue refusa poliment et se dépêcha de rejoindre Grey. Le vert, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi inventer pour retenir la bleue. Pour ne pas paraître trop suspect, il la laissa partir mais l'accompagna pour être sûr qu'elle ne surprenne aucune conversation suspecte.

Alors que les deux mages arrivaient à quelques mètres de la chambre de Grey, ils entendirent un grand bruit.

.

.

.

Laxus n'avait pas pu se contrôler plus longtemps, rien que d'imaginer l'état de Juvia après cette nouvelle suffisait à l'emplir de rage.

Quand il s'agissait de la bleue, il se laissait aller à l'instinct, c'est pour cela qu'il avait saisit Grey par son col de chemise (qu'il portait pour une fois) et qu'il le balança contre la porte de la chambre. Il ne retint pas sa force si bien que la porte sortit de ses gonds sous la puissance du choc et Grey se retrouva encastré dans le mur du couloir, sous les yeux ébahis du reste de la team Natsu.

Erza s'était attendu à une réaction violente, mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle fit un pas pour aller aider son ami mais fut retenue par Natsu.

_ Laisse-le faire, tu risques d'empirer les choses.

Était-ce Natsu qui lui disait de ne pas se mêler à une bagarre ? Elle devait rêver.

_ Laxus va l'amocher.

_ Oui ben ce sera pas la première fois, et en plus le glaçon va faire souffrir la femme qu'il aime … je comprends.

_ Tu comprends ? S'exclama Lucy.

Où était passé son Natsu si naïf et bagarreur ? Qui était cet homme si sérieux tout d'un coup ?

_ Si on faisait souffrir la fille que j'aime, je péterai un câble, sourit-il.

La blonde ne sut pourquoi mais ce sourire était différent de tout les autres, celui-ci avait quelque chose de charmeur ? Non mais non, Natsu ignorait ce mot.

Les mages durent revenir à la situation initiale quand ils virent Laxus soulever Grey par la chemise.

_ Je me fiche que tes raisons soient bonnes, grogna t-il. Tu as intérêt à arranger cette merde.

Grey déglutit, Laxus avait toujours été quelqu'un d'effrayant et de le voir ainsi énervé par sa faute ne le rassurait pas. Il avait beau être courageux et intrépide, il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour ouvrir la bouche à ce moment, de plus son dos lui faisait assez mal comme ça. Pas besoin d'un autre vol plané dans les couloirs, merci bien.

_ Laxus-san !

Juvia n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier ce prénom en voyant le blond penché de façon menaçante sur le brun visiblement en mauvais état.

Elle accourut jusqu'à eux avec hâte et inquiétude. Que ce passait-il bon sang ?! Il y a moins de vingt minutes ils rigolaient et maintenant l'ambiance était glaciale. Laxus avait visiblement frappé Grey.

_ Lâchez Grey-sama, tonna-t-elle avec autorité.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

_ Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin.

_ C'est pourtant ce que Juvia va faire si vous ne le lâchez pas. Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour agresser Grey-sama ainsi !

S'en fut trop pour le dragon slayer qui lâcha le brun tel une vulgaire chose et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers la bleue qui se força à ne pas reculer malgré la soudaine crainte qui l'étreignait. Laxus était vraiment effrayant. Un bref sentiment de peur la traversa quand il se pencha sur son visage toujours aussi intimidant.

_ Ne viens pas pleurnicher après ça.

Le blond s'éloigna d'un pas lourd sous les yeux incrédules de la bleue.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle à Grey tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.

_ Tu connais Laxus, il est du genre colérique.

_ Sauf que d'habitude il a une meilleure maîtrise de lui, poursuivit la bleue.

_ C'est pas grave Juvia.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Il t'a frappé Grey-sama!

_ Juvia, oublie ça .

Le brun jeta un regard à ses camarades, postés derrière Juvia, qui lui faisaient des signes de mains pour lui faire comprendre de cracher le morceau.

_ Juvia, ça te dit une promenade avec moi ?

La bleue en sursauta de surprise mais elle accepta, malgré le choc que lui procurait cette nouvelle. Grey qui l'invitait à sortir, c'était comme s'il neigeait en plein été : c'était à la fois choquant et bizarre. Elle n'en était pas moins heureuse.

.

.

.

Fried grimaça quand il vit la commande être réduit en cendre. Laxus semblait furieux et il avait difficilement comprit la raison de cette colère entre les grognements du blond qui pestait contre Grey.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour assimiler la situation et il en resta muet quelques minutes avant d'enfin oser parler.

_ Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ?

La blond tourna un regard froid vers lui, mais le vert habitué ne se laissa pas démonter.

_ Elle va souffrir.

_ Tu auras la voie libre, contra-t-il.

Soudainement, au grand étonnement du mage runique, le blond éclata d'un grand rire : il s'agissait d'un rire cynique et sans une once de joie.

_ Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'une voix libre ? Gronda-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas …

_ Si je le voulais vraiment, il y a longtemps que je l'aurai séduite, même si ça n'aurait été que physique. Grey n'a jamais été un obstacle en soi !

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer de sortir avec elle ?

_ Parce qu'on ne battit pas une relation sur des non-dits et des mensonges.

_ Des mensonges ? Répéta-t-il intrigué. Laxus … qu'as-tu fais ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Le dragon slayer soupira profondément.

_ Je ne peux pas te dire.

_ C'est si grave que ça ?

_ …

Le blond conserva le silence, mais son air grave parlait pour lui.

.

.

.

Le lendemain Juvia se réveilla aux anges, Grey et elle avaient effectué une promenade autour de l'auberge et bien que les silences y aient régné principalement, cela avait contenté la mage. La bleue avait remarqué que plusieurs fois le ténébreux avait essayé de prendre la parole avant de renoncer presque immédiatement.

La mage d'eau était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

 _' Peut-être une déclaration d'amour ? '_

La bleue en rougit de contentement en secouant la tête d'un air rêveur.

 _' C'est sûrement ça ! '_

Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose : pourquoi il ne la repoussait pas quand elle se collait à lui, mais aussi cette promenade, cette hésitation et même la réaction de Laxus. Ce dernier avait dû apprendre que les sentiments de Juvia étaient retournés et il en était jaloux. C'était parfaitement logique.

Pourtant sa bonne humeur s'évanouit au souvenir du blond.

Laxus était jaloux, Laxus était en colère et surtout Laxus souffrait.

L'idée de savoir le blond peiné par sa faute lui serra le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas être la cause de la souffrance de quelqu'un et encore moins du dragon slayer.

À quel point était-il amoureux d'elle, hein ? Au point de se battre pour elle ?

Il semblerait, après tout il avait résisté à l'emprise d'un démon rien qu'à sa voix. Une voix qui fascinait le blond. Ce timbre qui avait attiré son attention.

Juvia rougit en se rappelant d'une phrase graveleuse que le blond lui avait dite, le jeune Dreyar avait le chic pour trouver des phrases qui marquaient la bleue.

La bleue secoua la tête. Non elle n'allait pas penser à Laxus dans un moment pareil ! Elle avait enfin une chance avec Grey, alors au diable la culpabilité ! Que ce sentiment qui pesait sur sa poitrine disparaisse !

Au même moment, bien loin des préoccupations de Juvia, Mirajane essuyait ses verres en pensant à son admirateur secret.

Ce dernier l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle entendit la sonnerie caractéristique de la lacrima vision et se rua vers elle. Depuis hier, elle attendait des nouvelles de Fried et d'Amizaki .

Elle s'isola dans la cuisine et vit s'afficher la tête du mage runique et de son amie.

_ Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Comment vont nos tourtereaux ?

Fried grimaça.

_ Grey est ici.

_ Pardon !?

_ Mais il y a pire …

_ Qu'est-ce qui peut-être pire que ce crétin qui gâche mon si joli plan ? Et plan que j'ai sué sang et eau (sans exagération aucune) pour mettre en place! Alors Fried, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de pire ?

_ Il va annoncer à Juvia que …

.

.

.

Mirajane éteignit la lacrima avec un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ses efforts soient toujours compromis. La démone ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Cela l'épuisait soudainement.

_ Mira ?

La barmaid sursauta et vit Droy qui se tenait sur le pas de la cuisine.

_ Est … est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-il ?

_ Oui oui ! assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_Droy t'es où ?! Hurla Gajeel.

Ce dernier débarqua dans la cuisine.

_ Où est la bouffe que t'as dit que tu allais piquer ?

_ Je l'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas débarqué en déballant tout, grimaça l'équipier de Levy.

_ Alors comme ça on veut me voler ma nourriture, hein ? dit-elle en leur attrapant chacun une oreille.

_ Aïe Mira ! grogna Gajeel, pourtant il se laissa mettre dehors docilement.

_ Et n'utilise plus ce pauvre Droy. Il est si gentil, il ne sait pas dire non.

Elle se tourna alors vers ce dernier mais l'ami de Levy avait déjà disparu.

Mirajane s'en inquiéta un peu mais son attention fut détournée par son journal qui se trouvait dans un coin du bar. Elle s'y dirigea, désirant penser à autre chose. Alors elle engagea la conversation avec un simple « salut ».

Son admirateur ne lui envoya pas immédiatement sa réponse. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il répondit par un :

« Raconte-moi tout ce qui te tracasse. »

Mirajane ne sut jamais comment son admirateur savait qu'elle avait besoin de s'ouvrir, mais elle n'hésita pas. Elle lui raconta cette frustration vis-à-vis de la relation Laxus et Juvia.

« Pourquoi veux-tu autant les voir ensemble ? »

« Au fond … je ne sais pas, j'ai juste cette impression qu'ils pourraient être heureux … j'ai juste envie de voir ces deux là heureux tu sais … je ne connais pas trop l'histoire de Juvia mais il est clair qu'elle a souffert et Laxus aussi mérite un peu d'amour … »

« Il ne pourrait pas avoir de l'amour auprès d'une autre ? … comme toi. »

Mirajane ricana à la question sous-entendu. Son admirateur voulait savoir si elle n'avait ne serais-ce qu'une miette de sentiment pour le blond.

« T'es trop mignon ! » « Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. »

« Et ce n'est pas une des raisons pour lesquelles tu veux tant les caser ? Parce que tu t'en veux de ne pas l'avoir aimé ? »

 _' Mon admirateur est un fin observateur_ _'_ _'_ , se dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu as peut-être raison, je m'en suis toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été capable de le sauver de son arrogance. »

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable du mauvais tournant par lequel il est passé … c'est fini maintenant. »

« Tu as raison, merci pour tout ! Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de te parler. »

« Tu pourrais le faire à vive voix … »

« Mira s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas. »

« D'accord ! Désolée d'avoir insisté ! »

« Non, ne t'excuses pas ! Toute cette situation est de ma faute. » « Écoute, je voudrais t'inviter à sortir cet après-midi. »

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te vois ! »

« Rendez-vous à 17h30 sur le toit du grand immeuble de la rue Ojamika. »

Mirajane sentit un petit sourire stupide fleurir sur ses lèvres et une étrange chaleur vint s'installer dans sa poitrine.

.

.

.

Juvia passa une journée qu'elle jugea presque parfaite. Grey était particulièrement gentil aujourd'hui, il ne cessait de lui demander comment elle allait et il faisait tout un tas de chose qui la rendait heureuse, par exemple il lui consacrait tout son temps.

Juvia sentait la future déclaration approcher et elle ressentait à la fois une forte excitation mais … aussi une petite chose qui picotait sa poitrine. Voilà pourquoi sa journée avait été **presque** parfaite, parce qu'il y avait toujours l'image d'un blond qui venait parasiter son esprit.

Il y avait aussi cette petite voix qui disait que si Grey et elle finissaient ensemble, cela voudrait dire imposer cette vue à Laxus. Juvia n'était pas cruelle. Elle pensait à son camarade.

Comment réagirait Laxus si Grey et elle sortaient ensemble ? Essaierait-il de frapper (encore) Grey ? Essaierait-il de la séduire pour l'arracher à Grey ? Ou … prendrait-il plus de missions longue durée ? Serait-il capable de quitter la guilde ?

Non ! Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Le blond était plutôt de ceux à faire comme si ils s'en foutaient et à narguer Juvia avec ses conquêtes.

Juvia secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser Laxus de son esprit.

Il était 16h et Grey l'avait invité à manger une glace sur la plage. Personne ne parlait, seul le bruit des mouettes et des vagues remplissait le silence.

Juvia, qui était de plus en plus persuadée d'une déclaration imminente, rassembla tout son courage et tenta de glisser sa main dans celle de Grey. Ce dernier la retira promptement et déclara :

_ Je crois qu'il est temps de retourner à l'auberge.

Grey se maudit pour la dixième fois de ne pas avoir le courage de tout dire à la bleue.

Il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de tergiverser, ses camarades et lui reprendraient la route d'ici demain matin aux premières heures du jours.

.

.

.

Il était 17h30 quand Mirajane arriva devant l'immeuble du rendez-vous, le ciel avait pris une jolie teinte orangée que la barmaid avait toujours trouvée apaisante.

Elle pénétra dans l'endroit qui était abandonné et donc désert. Mirajane n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi on n'avait jamais abattu cet immeuble passablement vieux et présumé hanté.

Malgré l'allure délabrée de l'endroit, Mirajane s'y aventura. Il était mal éclairé et une épaisse couche de poussière dansait dans la pièce au gré des courants d'air.

Pendant un instant, elle voulut faire demi-tour, mais elle préféra continuer son cheminement. Son admirateur lui avait donné rendez-vous ici et pas question de s'en aller. Mirajane devait avouer que son admirateur l'intriguait grandement, et avec lui elle avait l'étrange impression de pouvoir parler sans être juger. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

C'est donc avec détermination que la barmaid franchit les six étages délabrés et encombrés par toute sorte de déchets.

Arrivée au dernier étage, elle remarqua que des lierres grimpants recouvraient les murs et les sols. Au bout du couloir se trouvait une porte ouverte d'où elle pouvait voir le toit de l'immeuble. Elle s'y engagea prudemment et, une fois sur le toit, elle se retrouva devant une petite construction en bois, une sorte de cabane où des tissus couleur pêche faisaient office de porte.

Mirajane s'y avança à toute vitesse et dès qu'elle tira sur le draps une pluie de pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs glissa sur elle. Un peu abasourdie, elle resta coi d'étonnement devant la serre et juste devant elle, à travers les couloirs d'arbustes, se trouvait sur une petite table en bois une lettre que la barmaid se pressa d'ouvrir.

« Je ne peux être à tes côtés mais tu ne seras jamais seule. Personne ne connaît l'existence de cette serre. C'était mon coin de paradis qui est désormais le tien aussi. »

Mirajane leva les yeux comme pour scruter aux alentours, mais il n'y avait rien à par ce ciel orangé à perte de vue. Mirajane sentit une douce chaleur s'infiltrer dans son cœur, rien ne comptait plus à ce moment que cette serre, ce ciel et cet admirateur.

.

.

.

La nuit s'étendit doucement au dessus de l'auberge du Cerisier Vert.

Juvia se tenait devant son miroir et se regardait d'un œil critique.

Une longue chute de cheveux azure et bouclée retomba sur son épaule. Elle avait passé une robe noire fendue sur le côté et d'un décolleté plongeant. Pourquoi une telle tenue ? Simplement parce que Grey l'avait invité à venir dans sa chambre ce soir aux alentours de 21h. Elle avait aussi entendu au détour d'un couloir que Natsu et Happy resteraient avec les filles cette nuit. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, le mage était prêt à passer à l'étape suivante.

Pourtant, à 20h55, vérifiant sa tenue, ce n'était pas une forte excitation qui lui tordait l'estomac, mais bien le stress. Juvia ne se sentait pas bien. Ce rendez-vous inattendu et inespéré la rendait nerveuse mais d'une mauvaise façon. C'était comme si en son fort intérieur elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

Ô kami-sama, que racontait-elle ? Bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée ! Ce soir Grey allait sûrement se confesser à elle ! Elle avait déjà tout prévu : ce serait timide, elle allait sûrement devoir pousser le mage un peu pour s'ouvrir à elle, puis ils s'embrasseraient et si tout ce passait bien ils finiraient au lit.

Cette pensée figea Juvia.

 _' Au lit. '_

Grey et elle dans un lit. Nus. Juvia ferma les yeux comme pour imaginer, mais même cette image ne suffit à faire disparaître cette sensation de malaise qui avait s'investissait dans ses tripes.

Elle était heureuse pourtant, Grey lui portait enfin de l'attention. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal à l'idée de passer le pas avec lui.

Juvia secoua vivement la tête, rien ne disait que c'était ce soir qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec elle, peut-être se contenterait-il d'un petit baiser.

Pour la centième fois depuis une heure, Juvia vérifia que sa robe n'avait pas de plis, qu'elle ne dévoilait pas trop et que sa coiffure était bien ajustée.

Elle sortit de sa chambre le cœur battant, la chambre de Grey était à peine à un couloir de la sienne, en somme il lui faudrait moins de deux minutes pour atteindre le lieu où tout allait changer.

La fille de la pluie se mit à marcher, perdue dans ses pensées, quand à l'intersection du couloir elle croisa Fried et Laxus.

Les trois camarades se stoppèrent comme paralysés. Juvia se sentit derechef mal à l'aise en sentant le regard lourd du blond.

Fried quant à lui comprit vite qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans le couloir, alors il s'en alla.

_ Jolie robe, commenta le blond d'un ton neutre.

Malgré le ton détaché ses yeux suivaient sans pudeur les courbes misent en valeur par la robe.

La bleue, qui n'en pouvait plus de cette tension, décida de contourner le blond pour continuer sa route, mais au moment de s'exécuter elle fut bloquée par un bras musclé.

Laxus avait allongé son bras pour l'empêcher de passer.

_ Tu vas le voir.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il exposait juste un fait.

Juvia tressaillit un peu sous cette voix empreinte d'une jalousie mal contenue et surtout mal venue.

_ Oui, affirma la bleue la tête haute. Juvia va voir Grey-sama.

La bleue se devait de lui faire comprendre que Grey était et sera toujours l'élu de son cœur. Pourtant au moment où Laxus la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle sentit fondre ses résolutions. Ce regard gris. Celui qu'il lui avait lancé hier à l'entraînement.

_ C'est nouveau ?

La bleue fronça les sourcils, un peu perdue, quand elle se rendit compte que le blond parlait de sa robe.

_ Oui.

C'était la seule robe potable qu'elle avait mit dans sa valise. Comment savait-il qu'elle était nouvelle ? L'observait-il ?

Soudain une grande main la sortit de ses pensées.

Comme au ralentit, elle vit cette main s'approcher d'elle et ne fit rien pour la stopper, sûrement par désir de savoir jusqu'où elle comptait aller.

C'est sûrement à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de leur proximité soudaine.

La main du blond resta plutôt sage, il se permit juste de venir enrouler deux doigts autours des boucles bleues.

C'était à peine un contact, mais Juvia se sentit rougir sous la caresse légère et surtout sous ce regard qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir soutenir.

_ Tu devrais y aller.

Cette phrase lui fit reprendre pieds avec la réalité et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà en retard de quelques minutes. Totalement paniquée par ce constat, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la chambre du mage de glace.

Laxus la regarda partir avec un soupir. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui dire la vérité sur ce que Grey lui cachait ? Non. C'était à Grey de le faire, c'était à Grey de tout briser, ça n'était pas son rôle. Il devait accepter le fait qu'il n'aurait toujours qu'un rôle minime dans la vie de Juvia.

.

.

.

Juvia souffla un bon coup, histoire de se remettre les idées en place, puis frappa deux coups à la porte de la chambre. Assez rapidement Grey lui ouvrit. Le brun resta stupéfait de la tenue de sa camarade mais il préféra faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Juvia sentit le regard du mage sur elle et elle fut justement un peu déçue de son manque de réaction.

_ Juvia installe-toi, j'arrive.

Le brun disparu promptement derrière une porte qu'elle supposa être la salle de bain.

Juvia sentit son angoisser grimper un peu plus. Qu'était-il en train de faire au juste dans cette salle de bain ? La bleue s'assit sur le lit toujours tendue, rien qu'à l'idée que dans peut-être quelques minutes Grey lui ferait une déclaration. Et s'il voulait aller plus loin dès ce soir ? Kami-sama, elle n'était pas prête pour ça !

Au moment elle allait vraiment commencer à paniquer, Grey arriva devant elle.

_ Juvia il faut qu'on parle.

Il prit place à ses côtés et l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.

Juvia rosit un peu mais plus elle le regardait dans les yeux et moins elle voyait l'étincelle qu'elle voulait voir. Une étincelle qui a contrario brillait dans les yeux d'un certain blond.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de les comparer bon sang !

_ Te souviens-tu d'Ultear ?

_ Heu oui …

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans la conversation celle-là ? Certes sans elle Grey serait mort à l'heure actuelle -elle lui en serait redevable à vie- mais elle n'aimait pas trop la relation étrange d'Ultear et Grey. C'était comme si un lien fort les unissaient -et elle ne parlait de leur lien commun avec Ul-. Non, c'était quelque chose de spécial.

_ Tu te souviens de ce qui lui est arrivé après le festival du roi dragon ?

_ Oui, elle a vieilli à cause de son sortilège … mais quel est le rapport entre elle et ce que tu voulais me dire ?

_ J'y viens … je suis allé la voir quelques temps après les grands jeux magiques … je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

_Oh, se porte-t-elle bien ?

_ Elle a l'allure d'une vieillarde ! fit-il en se levant d'un geste brusque. Tout ça pour me sauver gronda-t-il. Toujours pour me sauver, pourquoi doivent-elles toutes se mettre en danger ? dit-il avec colère.

Juvia en resta figée, Grey parlait si rarement d'Ul.

_ Bref, soupira t-il. Quand je l'ai vu ainsi je n'ai pas pu l'accepter, tu comprends ?

Oui bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, elle présumait que ça devait être dur de la savoir dans cet état.

_ Juvia le comprend mais Juvia ne saisit pas trop où tu veux en venir.

_ Comme je ne l'ai pas accepté, j'ai fais des recherches, des tonnes des recherches jusqu'au jour du démon-loup.

La mage d'eau tressaillit. Le jour du démon-loup, le jour où sa vie avait basculé, le jour où elle avait comprit que Laxus l'aimait.

Un regard gris intense apparut dans son esprit.

_ Le lendemain du jour du démon loup le maître a envoyé Levy, Gajeel et moi pour vérifier si d'autres livres dangereux traînaient aux archives.

Ou était-elle ce jour là encore ? Ah oui. Chez elle à essayer de comprendre les sentiments du blond pour sa personne.

_ Alors que nous trions tous les livres, j'ai trouvé un ouvrage. Ce bouquin était mince et vieux d'au moins cent ans, mais mon attention a toute de suite été attirée par lui. Quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai découvert qu'il parlait d'une chose très ancienne.

_ Qu'était-ce, Grey-sama ? Fit-elle, intriguée.

_ La fontaine de jouvence.

La fille de l'eau écarquilla les yeux, la fontaine de jouvence était une légende vieille comme le monde, si ancienne qu'elle était devenue une légende.

_ Ce livre retrace les étapes de la quête qui mène jusqu'à la fontaine de jouvence bien qu'il manque la dernière page. Tu vois, il me fallait m'assurer que ce livre ne mentait pas et je suis donc aller vérifier qu'il était aussi vieux qu'il le paraissait. J'ai bien voulu le cacher aux autres mais le crétin enflammé m'a surpris en train de le lire et j'ai été obligé de tout leur avouer.

_ Juvia n'est pas sûr de comprendre, bredouilla t-elle.

_ Juvia … je vais partir en quête pour la fontaine de jouvence !

La bleue en resta coi.

_ Avec mon équipe, nous allons reprendre la route.

_ Oh … Et c'est ce que tu voulais dire à Juvia, vous partez en quête ?

Elle était un peu déçue, elle qui croyait qu'il allait lui confesser son amour, Grey voulait juste lui dire qu'il partait quelques jours, sûrement pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Néanmoins c'était une charmante attention que de la prévenir de son absence et peut-être espérait-il secrètement que Juvia l'accompagne.

_ Juvia espère que vous reviendrez avant le festival d'automne, comme ça nous serions tous réunis.

Le-dit festival avait lieu dans deux semaines un peu partout dans le pays.

Grey prit une grande inspiration c'était le moment de tout lui dire.

_ Nous ne reviendrons pas pour le festival Juvia.

_ Oh et bien … quand reviendrez-vous ?

_ Je l'ignore.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je ne sais pas, cette quête peut durer deux mois, deux ans et peut-être plus.

_ Deux ans et plus ? Murmura-t-elle, paralysée par le choc. Mais mais … où aura lieu cette quête ?

_ Partout à Earthland. Demain nous partons pour nous diriger vers le pays du Soleil Bleu .

_ Kami-sama, souffla-t-elle.

Le pays en question était à l'autre bout du monde.

Grey ne lui annonçait pas un petit départ de quelques jours, non ! Le mage partait pour un bon nombre d'année. Qui sait quand il reviendrait. Peut-être jamais. Cette quête était réputée suicidaire.

Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Était-elle censée pleurer, elle n'en avait pas envie, elle était juste abasourdie. Complètement et irrémédiablement sous le choc. Son esprit était blanc, plus aucune pensée ne venait le remplir.

_ Juvia ?

_ À quelle heure partons-nous ? Fit-elle sans réfléchir.

_ Pardon ?

_ L'heure de notre départ, répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Notre ? Juvia, tu ne viens pas.

_ Et Juvia est censée faire quoi ? Te laisser partir seul ?!

_ Je ne serais pas seul, toute mon équipe sera avec moi.

_ Et bien plus on est de fou plus on rit ! Affirma-t-elle en se mettant debout face au brun.

_ Non … Juvia tu ne viens pas, c'est hors de question !

_ Pourquoi ? Lucy-san et Erza-san seront là non ? Juvia doit aussi être présente.

_ Juvia tu ne peux pas venir, soupira t-il.

Et voilà la conversation qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

_ Pourquoi Grey-sama ? Pourquoi Juvia ne peux pas venir ? Tu as peur pour elle ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça.

Juvia accusa le coup et n'ajouta rien.

Quoi que …

_ Alors c'est quoi ?! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de crier.

Kami-sama s'était la première fois qu'elle hurlait sur le brun si bien que le mage de glace en reste paralysé quelque instant.

_ Pourquoi elles et pas Juvia !

_ Parce qu'elles ne sont pas amoureuses de moi !

Juvia se sentit pâlir. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait c'était si évident. Alors s'il savait pourquoi l'a t-il ignorer ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à ce propos ? Juvia sentit sa tête tourner et sa poitrine s'alourdir.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me suives, ça ne serait pas juste pour toi …

_ …

_ Parce que tu vas m'accompagner en t'attendant à ce que je te donne une chose que je ne pourrais pas te donner.

Juvia fronça les sourcils, une colère sourde s'infiltra en elle. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas la tristesse qui prenait le contrôle ? Pourquoi était-ce la colère ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond qu'elle ne se sentait pas triste mais … déçue. Tout ça pour ça ? Tant d'amour et de dévotion … et à cause d'une autre, il la mettait de côté ?! Juvia se savait injuste, elle ne pouvait blâmer Grey de vouloir sauver une vie mais …

_ Pourquoi pars-tu en quête ? Questionna t-elle soudainement.

_ Je te l'ai dit …

_ Non. Juvia veut la vraie raison ! Tu connais à peine Ultear-san.

_ Je le fais pour Ul.

Il se sentait donc redevable, ça Juvia pouvait le comprendre, mais il y avait autre chose. Elle connaissait son camarade et il ne lui disait pas tout.

Juvia devait le retenir, elle devait faire quelque chose pour au moins le persuader de la laisser partir avec elle. Soudain une idée traversa son esprit et sans plus y réfléchir elle la mit à exécution.

Dans un geste plein de désespoir Juvia attrapa la nuque d'un Grey hagard, leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser brutal et avide .

Grey se laissa faire, mais il ne répondit pas au baiser.

Quand la bleue sentit les lèvres de son brun contre les siennes, elle s'y accrocha fermement, elle en avait tant rêvé, tant espéré et fantasmé. Et maintenant quoi ? Quelles étaient ses lèvres froides contre les siennes ? Il n'y avait aucune passion, aucune chaleur. Où était la douce tension qui vous tordait délicieusement le ventre ? Où étaient les papillons qui d'habitude proliféraient quand Grey était à ses côtés ? Pourquoi avait-elle si froid !? Et surtout bon sang de putain de bonsoir, pourquoi avait-elle ressentit plus de chaleur avec un simple effleurement de Laxus alors que là, bordel, elle embrassait l'homme de sa vie ?

Juvia mit fin au baiser et, suivant son instinct, elle saisit le bras de Grey et le poussa sur le lit.

Le brun en resta paralysé, il ne voulait pas que ça aille si loin ! Au début il voulait juste se montrer gentil avec Juvia durant ces derniers jours, histoire de lui laisser un bon souvenir de lui -et peut-être pour déculpabiliser-. Mais là tout partait en sucette !

_ Juvia attends !

La bleue, qui avait la tête basse, la releva légèrement avec un sourire forcé puis elle lui fit signe de se taire et là, sous les yeux écarquillés du mage, elle se mit à dégrafer sa robe.

Il en resta muet de surprise, surtout quand il vit le bout de tissus rejoindre le sol.

Il regarda alors sa camarade à demi-nue et ne put rien dire : il était sans mots.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Grey regardait ostensiblement la robe et Juvia aussi regardait cette robe. Un bout de tissu qui n'avait pas demander à être là, et qui était pourtant porteur de symbole. La robe au sol signifiait que plus rien ne serait pareil après ça.

_ Juvia ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

La bleue tremblait, comme terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Juvia ne voulait pas être là, c'était désormais évident qu'elle ne ressentait aucune forme d'excitation. Simplement de la peur. En vérité, dès qu'elle était rentrée dans cette chambre, elle avait sût qu'elle ne voudrait pas finir dans un lit avec Grey.

Elle qui avait tant espéré pour que cela arrive, et maintenant elle avait un mince espoir pour que Grey accepte … Mais à quoi bon si le brun n'en avait pas envie, si il se forçait. La mage d'eau ressentit une nausée puissante la traverser et elle saisit sa robe pour se rhabiller.

_ Juvia, souffla le brun.

Il voulait faire quelque chose, la consoler, lui dire que de toute façon il était trop con pour la mériter, mais il demeura silencieux car une parole risquait d'aggraver les choses.

Alors il se releva et essaya de déposer une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade, mais cette dernière le repoussa d'une main. Elle le regardait avec des yeux si blessés, si meurtris.

_ Si tu pars … Juvia ne pourra pas t'attendre.

Cette phrase, qui ressemblait encore à une tentative pour le retenir, était dans le fond la vérité. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Juvia réalisa en quittant la chambre que si Grey changeait d'avis et lui demandait maintenant de l'accompagner, elle n'était pas sûre de lui dire oui.

.

.

.

La team Natsu quitta l'auberge au petit matin, et personne ne réussit à faire sortir Juvia de sa chambre, même Erza préféra ne pas insister. Pour dire au revoir à la bleue Natsu, Happy, Lucy et Erza avaient dû se rendre dans la chambre de la bleue. Grey avait préféré éviter.

Laxus et Fried dirent au revoir aux mages en quête, en se promettant que ce ne serait pas un adieu.

Il était cinq heure du matin, Natsu somnolait à moitié, Lucy contenait ses larmes à l'idée de ne pas retourner à la guilde avant des années, Erza pressa Fried contre elle à lui en briser les os et Laxus se trouvait devant Grey.

_ Malgré ma réaction d'hier … tu as fait le bon choix.

Laxus lui donna un tape amicale sur l'épaule qui faillit déboîter cette dernière. Malgré la douleur de Juvia, Grey faisait cela pour sauver une vie, c'était plutôt honorable.

_ Laxus … je peux te demander un service ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais l'invita à poursuivre.

_ N'ignore plus Juvia okay ? Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi … c'est une fille bien, alors fonce dès que tu vois une ouverture.

_ T'es sérieusement en train de me donner des conseils en amour à moi ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? fit-il un brin amusé.

_ Effectivement je suis pas bien placé … juste ne l'a laisse pas tomber … elle a beau jouer les indifférentes, j'ai vu comment elle te regardait.

_ Dégage de là gamin, ronchonna t-il, et surtout ne te fais pas tuer. Regarde le torrent qu'il pleut alors que tu t'en va juste. Alors imagine si tu crèves !

Grey eu un rire sans joie et après de nouveau au revoir, ils partirent tous.

La pluie tombait vraiment fort, c'est ainsi que Grey cru discerner un silhouette debout derrière une fenêtre, mais il ne pouvait l'affirmer. Alors, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr, il leva son bras en l'air et fit le signe de main de Fairy Tail tandis qu'ils disparaissaient de la vue de tous.

.

.

.

.

.

Laxus réfléchissait aux mots de son camarade mage de glace. « N'ignore plus Juvia okay ? »

 _' Crétin ',_ songea-t-il alors que ses pas le conduisait malgré lui jusqu'à la chambre de sa camarade.

Il entendit alors un désordre monstre, comme si on jetait des objets sur le sol.

Sa main se souleva automatiquement pour faire le geste de frapper à la porte, mais au dernier moment il se retint.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir, pas maintenant, car le blond savait que s'il entrait dans cette chambre il serait difficile pour lui de rester insensible à une Juvia triste.

Il grogna contre lui même, il était devenu faible. Il le savait et l'acceptait mais dans ces moments il aurait voulu être l'ancien lui, celui qui s'en foutait des autres ou tout du moins qui faisait mieux semblant de s'en foutre.

Quand est-ce que l'ancien Laxus avait rendu l'âme ? Il y a si longtemps. C'était un peu grâce à Juvia d'ailleurs.

 _~ Flash Back. An 784 ~_

 _Il était 23h, le quai était pratiquement désert, ce train était le dernier._

 _Laxus soupira à l'idée de devoir monter dans cet engin de malheur, et ce n'était pas le pire ! Ce truc ne faisait que lui raccourcir la route car après il lui restait deux jours de marche jusqu'à Magnolia à travers un désert et des montagnes._

 _Le blond se demandait comment il allait faire pour retourner à Magnolia sans que ses ex-camarades l'apprennent._

 __ Mon petit._

 _Laxus se tourna alors vers Oba-san, la seule personne assez folle pour l'appeler mon petit alors qu'il faisait 1m 90._

 __ Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Oba-san, ton beau-fils va s'en rendre compte._

 __ Qu'il aille au diable celui-là, je n'allais pas rater le départ de mon petit Laxus._

 _Le blond sourit malgré lui et prit la vieille femme contre lui._

 __ Tu vas me manquer vieille folle._

 _La vieille femme ricana en frappant le bras du blond._

 __ Espèce de petit effronté ! Ne m'appelle pas ainsi._

 __ Mais il ne fait que dire la vérité, intervint Haruka. Quelle personne saine d'esprit révèle ses petits secrets à un homme qu'elle connaît depuis peu ?_

 __ J'ai tout dit à Laxus parce qu'il connaissait Juvia et, de plus, il avait quelque chose en plus._

 __ Quoi donc vieille folle ? Interrogea le blond._

 __ Quand tu es arrivé au manoir il y a six mois(*) comme mage exilé de Fairy Tail et nouveau garde du corps de mon beau-fils, j'ai su que tu étais différent des autres mercenaires que Mahomoto avait engagé._

 __ En quoi étais-je différent ?_

 __ J'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien dès que je t'ai vu._

 __ Oh Oba-san tu es bien la seule à l'avoir vu ! Il ressemblait juste à un connard au début ._

 __ Langage ! Asséna Oba-san._

 __ Moi tu veux savoir quand j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien ? Fit Haru._

 __ Pas quand j'ai repoussé tes avances en tout cas._

 __ Pff ! C'était juste un test, rien de sérieux._

 __ Mais bien sûr ! Firent Oba-san et Laxus d'une même voix._

 __ Quand je t'ai vu contempler le portait qui trône dans le salon. Tu as remarqué la ressemblance au premier coup d'œil._

 __ Après ce jour-là tu n'as cessé d'enquêter pour connaître l'identité de la femme du portait et son lien avec ma petite Juvia._

 __ Il était carrément obsédé._

 __ La ferme Haruka … grogna Laxus._

 __ Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui motivait cette obsession, fit Oba-san. Curiosité ou bien plus, dit Oba-san._

 __ Je penche pour bien plus ! dit Haruka._

 __ Tu l'aimes pas vrai ? Fit la vieille femme avec un sourire doux._

 _Laxus marmonna quelques injures silencieuses mais il ne nia pas, à quoi bon ? Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous les trois. Désormais Laxus savait tout d'eux, s'était la moindre de choses qu'ils en sachent un peu sur lui._

 __Ça ne compte pas. Mon rôle est de veiller sur Juvia quand Haruka ne le pourra pas._

 __ Laxus, soupira Oba-san. Tu ne vas tout de même pas vivre loin d'elle toute ta vie !_

 __ C'est pourtant ce que je vais faire … la regarder de loin est mieux que de lui cacher la vérité._

 __ Laxus à raison, la fréquenter de trop près c'est le risque qu'elle découvre tout._

 __ Parfois j'aimerais qu'elle découvre tout, soupira la veille femme._

 __ Que Juvia découvre ce que vous avez fait c'est la possibilité que Mahomoto le découvre aussi et cela signifie votre mort à tous les deux. Dit Laxus._

 _Oba-san baissa les yeux._

 __ Inutile de faire cette tête, vieille folle._

 __ Désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, mon petit._

 __ Merci encore pour tout, fit Haruka._

 __Assez de bon sentiment ! Ça suffit rentrez au manoir, je vous envoie une lettre quand j'arrive à Magnolia._

La lettre n'arriva pas , car il ne l'envoya jamais.

Effectivement, au lieu de se rendre à Magnolia, un pressentiment l'avait conduit à l'île Tenrou, île qui fut attaquée par le grand dragon Acnologia.

* * *

(*) techniquement il n'y a que trois mois qui s'écoulent entre l'exil de Laxus et l'île Tenrou mais c'est par nécessité scénaristique que j'ai mit six mois.

Je remet en place le contexte. Laxus était dans un désert quand il a eu une sorte de pressentiment que la guilde avait des problèmes, ce qui l'a emmené à Tenrou, mon flash black prend place un ou deux jours avant ce pressentiment.

Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Qu'avez vous à dire de l'attitude de Laxus ou celle de Grey ?

Je crois avoir balancé un indice important sur l'admirateur de Mira dans ce chapitre (quel indice ? Lisez attentivement l'épisode de la serre), mais j'attends vos hypothèses et une partie du mystère de Juvia sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je pense que le flash back donne deux ou trois éléments. Certaines lectrices/lecteurs sont sur la bonne voie.

Une rencontre entre Haruka et Fried très prochaine !

Ayano : Désolé si tu es embrouillé mais tout deviendras très rapidement clair., J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^^

Soiz : Voilà le chapitre que tu semblais attendre, merci pour la review.

Guesski : Merci pour tes reviews ça fait très plaisir.

Fic-tenten-33 : Merci pour la review ça fait plaisir et non le prétendant de Mira n'est pas Readers:)


	10. Chapter 10

Salut me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier **Adesteny** ma bêta et je lui dédis ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Laxus passa pour la troisième fois devant la porte de Juvia depuis le début de la matinée. Cela faisait trois jours que la bleue était là-dedans. Pour justifier cette absence auprès du professeur Amizaki, Laxus avait dit que la bleue avait un rhume.

Le dragon slayer se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'auberge pour rejoindre Fried, quand il sentit une effluve familière qui provenait du hall d'entrée.

 _' Non il n'a tout de même pas … '_

Il ne poursuivit pas sa pensée et se hâta jusqu'au parfum qu'il connaissait si bien pour découvrir un Haruka fraîchement arrivé, discutant avec l'hôtesse. Vu le sourire qu'il lui lançait ce crétin était en train de flirter.

_ Haruka !

Le brun tourna vivement son regard vers Laxus et laissa un grand sourire éclairer son visage.

_ Laxus ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Il vint faire une accolade à son ami qui y répondit malgré une certaine froideur.

_ Que fous-tu ici ? Interrogea sèchement le blond.

_ On avait prévu de se voir ici tu te souviens ? Fit-il un peu confus.

Le dragon slayer se frappa mentalement d'avoir oublié un tel détail. Non mais quel idiot !

Il avait tellement été absorbé par Juvia qu'il avait complètement oublié de prévenir le brun qu'il n'était plus possible qu'ils se voient.

_ Haruka, tu ne peux pas rester.

_ Je vois mal comment, je me suis tapé des centaines de kilomètres pour venir jusqu'ici et en plus j'ai des infos à propos des manigances de mon père.

_ Haruka … soupira-t-il. Juvia est ici.

Le brun écarquilla doucement les yeux. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés au restaurant. Ce même soir où il avait aperçu ce mystérieux jeune homme sur l'autre berge.

Le brun secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir.

_ Non.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça, non ? Hallucina le blond.

_ Non je ne pars pas, hors de question de rater une occasion de la voir ou … de lui parler.

_ Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux.

_ Elle ne sait pas qui je suis.

_ Tu veux vraiment gâcher des années de sacrifice pour lui parler deux minutes ?

_ Ne me parle pas de mon sacrifice ! Gronda-t-il. Je suis conscient du danger, mais si je peux la voir ou lui parler ne serait-ce que deux minutes … personne ne m'arrêtera, pas même toi Laxus.

Le-dit Laxus souffla, vaincu. Haruka était un être têtu et jamais il ne le forcerait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

_ Tu vas te prendre une chambre pour quelques jours, pas plus, et tu vas rester très loin de Juvia.

Un grognement retentit.

_ … Tu vas essayer de rester loin d'elle, rectifia-t-il. Et surtout reste loin de Fried.

_ Oh ! Le fameux Fried est ici, Bixlow et Evergreen aussi ?

_ Non il n'y a que lui.

_ Cool je vais pouvoir le rencontrer.

_ Hors de question, tu restes loin de lui ! Dois-je vraiment te rappeler ta place ?

_ Je m'en souviens, grimaça-t-il. Okay, je ne parlerais pas à ce fameux Fried.

_ Bien, soupira Laxus. Je viendrais te rejoindre dans ta chambre dans une heure, dit-il en s'éloignant.

_ Comment sauras-tu dans laquelle je suis ?

_ À l'odeur !

_ Depuis quand tu me renifles Laxus ? Ricana-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

_ Depuis que tu empestes la sueur, asséna le blond avant de disparaître de la vue du brun.

Ce dernier maugréa un insulte et se promit de se venger de cet affront.

Il ne sentait pas ! Il dirigea son nez à son aisselle pour se le prouver mais recula avec dégoût.

 _' Bon okay … une douche ne me ferais pas de mal ! '_

.

.

.

À Magnolia, Mirajane rêvassait au bar et nettoyait paresseusement son verre, un sourire niais ne voulant pas quitter son visage.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse Mira ?

La barmaid sursauta à la voix de sa petite sœur. Cette dernière était rentrée de mission il y a deux jours.

_ Rien en particulier, mentit la démone.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas?

_ Et pourquoi je ne te crois pas non plus quand tu me dit que tu t'es faite piquer par un moustique et que c'était ça, la marque sur ton cou.

Lissana rougit vivement.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues Nee-san !

 _' C'est ça, prend-moi pour une idiote ',_ sourit-elle intérieurement. _' Note à moi même: avoir une discussion avec Bixlow autour d'un café et quelques couteaux de cuisine. '_

_ Je vois que tu vas mieux depuis hier, constata Mira.

_ Oui, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois bien l'accepter.

Hier, Mira avait dû annoncer à sa petite sœur ainsi qu'au reste de la guilde le départ de la team Natsu. Tous avaient été sous le choc, tous sauf peut-être le maître qui avait reçu une lettre trois jours plus tôt annonçant la future quête.

Mirajane, bien qu'elle soit de bonne humeur, se sentait tout de même tiraillée par la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir revoir ses amies avant plusieurs années. Bon sang ! Elle avait grandit avec la plupart d'entre eux, elle s'était battue avec Erza un nombre de fois incalculable, elle avait rigolé aux âneries de Natsu, elle pouvait discuter des heures avec Grey, Lucy était aussi devenue comme une petite sœur pour elle et sans compter Happy qu'elle avait vu grandir.

Son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de ne plus les voir mais leur quête était juste. Alors Mirajane préférait mettre de côté sa peine et se concentrer sur sa joie. Ainsi allait la vie, la team Natsu était toujours vivante après tout, pas de quoi pleurer ! Alors en cette belle journée elle décidait de prendre la vie du bon côté.

_ Et donc la raison de ta bonne humeur ? reprit Lissana. Serait-ce un garçon ?

_ Peut-être bien que oui … peut-être bien que non, dit-elle pleine de mystère.

La barmaid disparu dans la cuisine laissant sa sœur sur sa faim.

_ Nee-san je veux tout savoir ! s'écria la plus jeune en poursuivant son aînée.

Au loin l'admirateur secret de Mira souriait doucement. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de voir Mirajane de bonne humeur et il ferait tout pour que cela continue.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une occasion de faire sourire à nouveau sa barmaid, celle qui avait toujours été gentille avec lui, celle qui ne le jugeait pas. C'est ce qui l'avait séduit chez la démone, elle était d'une douceur sans pareille mais pourtant si puissante. Mira était d'une pureté inégalable, avec une part de noirceur en elle. Sa bonté, sa gentillesse teintée de malice, tout lui plaisait chez elle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, elle avait ses défauts comme fourrer son nez partout ou faire confiance un peu trop facilement. Le plus important était que malgré sa bonté, si Mira découvrait son identité elle lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Parce qu'au fond, qui avec une paire d'yeux pourrait envisager une relation avec lui.

 _._

.

.

Fried soupira doucement tandis qu'il s'engageait dans l'un des couloirs de l'auberge. La raison de ce soupir ? Et bien Laxus était invivable depuis trois jours. Le blond ne supportait pas de savoir Juvia en peine sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et sur qui passait-il sa frustration ? Sur Fried bien sûr ! Celui qui n'avait rien demandé ! Bon il l'avait peut-être un peu cherché quand il avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi le blond s'obstinait à ne pas aller voir la mage d'eau. Un second soupir fendit ses lèvres et il marcha au gré de ses envies.

L'histoire entre Laxus et Juvia était bien trop compliquée pour son pauvre petit cerveau.

Il pénétra dans le restaurant de l'auberge où se trouvait déjà son leader qui sirotait un café en lisant un magazine.

Il prit place à ses côtés en silence et consulta le menu.

_ Bonjour bonjour ! Mages de Fairy Tail ! s'exclama le professeur Amizaki.

Les-dits mages la saluèrent poliment et la laissèrent continuer sur sa lancée.

_ Est-ce que vous pensez que Juvia-san va bientôt se remettre ?

Laxus faillit lui répondre un non sec et retentissant mais il se rappela que la blonde croyait la bleue malade.

_ Je l'ignore, répondit le dragon slayer.

_ Tu devrais aller voir comment elle va, proposa Fried, l'air de rien.

_ Bonne idée ! S'exclama la blonde. À vrai dire, j'ai besoin de reprendre mes expériences, alors si elle va mieux, rendez vous à 17h au laboratoire.

La blonde les quitta et Laxus en profita pour fusiller du regard son bras droit.

_ Tu ne paies rien pour attendre … grogna-t-il en se levant.

Il fallait qu'il se défoule un peu.

En quittant l'auberge il remarqua que la pluie avait cessé et ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Juvia avait arrêté de pleurer.

Son regard se porta vers une des fenêtres de l'auberge. Pendant une seconde il crut voir une silhouette se dessiner derrière la vitre, mais ça devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

.

.

.

Fried, de son côté, commanda rapidement de quoi manger. Alors qu'il attendait pour son plat, il s'ennuyait un peu alors, comme pour se distraire, il décida d'observer les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce midi, rien qu'un couple, une petite famille et deux ou trois personnes éparpillées par-ci par-là.

Alors que son regard passait sur l'entrée du restaurant, il vit un homme entrer dans les lieux.

Fried ne sut jamais pourquoi son regard s'était bloqué sur cet individu en particulier, mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. L'homme était grand, bien bâti, ses cheveux brun corbeau retombaient sur son front. En gros ce genre d'homme était tout à fait son genre.

Fried se donna une claque mentale pour se reprendre. Il n'était pas ici pour penser à ce genre de chose bon sang !

Le brun jeta un regard au bar garni de quelques alcools qui le tentèrent mais, se disant qu'il était trop tôt pour picoler, il prit la résolution de sortir du lieu de sa tentation . Haruka s'en alla sans remarquer le regard insistant de Fried sur lui.

Il soupira à l'idée de son futur ennui … Comment était-il censé s'occuper alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore croisé sa petite Juvia.

Depuis le temps, il s'était habitué à rester loin d'elle, mais avec les sept années où il avait cru à sa mort, comment pouvait-il rester insensible à sa vue. Au cours des années, il n'avait craqué qu'une seule fois. Une seule fois, il était rentré en contact avec Juvia, une fois sans compter l'épisode d'Osoto Hill où elle avait débarqué.

 _Flash Black_

 _La ville d'Ork était en proie à la pluie mais cela n'empêcha pas à Haruka, 17 ans, de s'y aventurer. Environ trois ou quatre fois par ans il venait dans cette ville pour voir comment allait Juvia. Jamais il ne s'approchait de la petite bleue, préférant la surveiller de loin. Il veillait à ce qu'elle occupe une des meilleures chambres de l'orphelinat, à ce qu'elle soit bien nourrie et qu'à chaque Noël elle reçoive ses petits cadeaux. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait de rien de valeur, juste un livre ou de quoi coudre depuis que Haruka avait comprit la passion de la bleue pour la couture. C'était aussi lui qui lui avait acheté un livre de magie quand il avait observé Juvia essayant de former une bulle d'eau avec une flaque, l'an dernier._

 _Le jeune homme était caché derrière un arbre quand il vit Juvia s'aventurer dans la cours de l'orphelinat avec un parapluie dans une main et un teru teru bozu dans l'autre main._

 _Il s'extasia un instant devant la petite fille qui était en réalité son monde, une des raisons qui le poussaient à rester en vie. Il constata la pâleur de la petite à son grand regret, ainsi que son air triste. C'était l'une des choses qui le rendaient amer parfois, de savoir sa petite Juvia malheureuse dans cet endroit, alors qu'elle aurait pu être heureuse avec Oba-san et lui._

 _Haruka secoua la tête, non Juvia n'aurait pas pu être heureuse pas alors que Mahomoto était encore en vie et qu'il régnait en tyran sur le manoir. Juvia n'aurait pas pu vivre en tant qu'héritière des Mizutsune, pas en sachant ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Mahomoto aurait détruit Juvia comme il avait détruit la mère de cette dernière. Comme il avait essayé de le faire avec lui sans succès. Mahomoto détruisait tout ce qu'il aimait, alors il devait se sentir reconnaissant de n'être qu'un bâtard que Mahomoto acceptait à contre cœur. Juvia n'aurait pas pu être heureuse en sachant la vérité sur sa mère._

 _Il pouvait encore revoir son corps sans vie …_

 __ Maudite ! Maudite ! Maudite ! (*)_

 _Haruka vit alors Juvia se faire pousser dans la boue par d'autres enfants et sans même songer à se retenir il courut jusqu'au groupe d'enfants._

 __ Laissez-la !_

 _Les gamins filèrent rapidement devant son air furieux, air qu'il perdit en voyant la petite bleue à terre, pleine de boue et avec les larmes au yeux. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit sans hésitation._

 __ Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix._

 __ C'est rien ! C'est normal, sourit-il._

 __ Normal ? Répéta-t-elle intriguée._

 _ __ Oui je suis … un ami et en tant que tel je t'aide.__

 _ _Il grimaça à sa réponse un peu tordue.__

 _ __ Un ami ? Mais nous nous sommes jamais vu avant.__

 _ _Techniquement si, mais la bleue était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir.__

 _ __ Tu as raison, mais j'ai comme le sentiment de t'avoir déjà vu, sourit-il.__

 __Juvia l'observa__ _ _sans comprendre, puis son petit regard de fillette de 10 ans fut attiré par quelque chose.__

 _ __ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le cou du jeune homme à moitié dissimulé par le col de sa veste.__

 _ _Ce dernier sourit.__

 _ __ Une azalée.__ _ _(*)__

 _ __ Pourquoi une azalée ?__

 _ _Haruka révéla ses dents et eut un regard tendre.__

 _ __ Parce que l'azalée, pour ma ville natale, représente l'espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir heureux.__

 _ __ C'est jolie, murmura la petite fille.__

 _ _Haruka lui adressa un beau sourire, mais ce dernier se fana. Il n'était pas censé lui parler.__

 _ __ Tu devrais retourner à l'orphelinat.__

 _ __ Non !__

 _ __ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix faussement incrédule.__

 _ __ Les gens sont méchants avec Juvia, là-bas.__

 _ _Haruka sentit son cœur se briser en voyant la petite verser quelques larmes. Il était complètement tiraillé, la pluie tombait avec force, Juvia pleurait et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence ici. S'il le voulait il pourrait partir avec Juvia et fuir. Fuir loin de Mahomoto, loin de ce foutu orphelinat. Il pourrait disparaître avec Juvia, quitter le pays, l'élever dans une ville tranquille. Il avait quelques économies, ça pourrait les aider à subsister.__

 _ __ Et si on s'en allait Juvia ?__

 _ _La petite bleue releva les yeux vers lui et vit la main qu'il lui tendait.__

 _ _Juvia se sentit soudainement méfiante, les gens à l'orphelinat lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des inconnus. Mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant, se dit-elle, en tout cas lui ne la regardait pas comme un monstre, comme les autres le faisaient.__

 _ _Après une brève hésitation la fillette de dix ans saisit la main qui lui était tendue.__

Haruka eut le cœur gros à ce souvenir et se dit que finalement un petit verre lui ferait du bien, mais alors qu'il allait s'asseoir, il croisa un regard insistant.

Le brun se retrouva paralysé quelques temps.

 _' L'inconnu de la berge. '_

Bordel il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, surtout que maintenant il le voyait plus distinctement qu'à la lumière des lampadaires.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se reprendre, il capta le regard intéressé du vert sur sa personne et alors le plus naturellement possible il lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur, teinté d'une certaine sincérité qu'il ne réservait qu'a peu de privilégiés.

Fried ne rougit pas, il le nierait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Pourtant il pouvait bien l'avouer: cet homme lui faisait de l'effet. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et pourtant il se sentait complètement sous le charme, si cet inconnu venait à sa table et essayait de le séduire il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le repousser comme il le faisait avec certains hommes qui osaient l'aborder en publique.

Haruka s'avança jusqu'au vert avec une démarche assurée, hypnotisé par ce beau jeune homme, si prit par sa vision qu'il ne remarqua pas la serveuse qui arrivait avec le plateau. Sans surprise, l'impact fut rude et le tout tomba à terre.

Fried grimaça, surtout qu'il s'agissait de son plat. Le vert préféra quitter le restaurant en toute discrétion, il n'avait plus si faim que ça finalement. Tandis qu'il quittait les lieux, il sentit le regard du brun sur lui alors que ce dernier aidait la serveuse à ramasser.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant avant que Fried ne lui tourne définitivement le dos.

.

.

.

Il était 16h40. Dans vingt minutes allaient commencer les expériences du professeur et Laxus devait aller prévenir Juvia.

Jamais il ne reconnaîtrait, même sous la torture mais il redoutait un peu cette future rencontre. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours et ne savait pas dans quel état il allait la trouver. Le plus probable, au vu de la pluie qui tombait constamment, c'était un état de tristesse.

Après avoir longuement hésité il se reprit en se disant que ce genre d'hésitation ne lui ressemblait pas et que bon sang il n'avait pas peur, lui ! Il était fort et il allait traîner Juvia hors de cette chambre.

Au moment où il allait vivement frapper à la porte de la bleue, la-dite porte s'ouvrit sur Juvia.

Automatiquement son regard fut attiré par la chambre où il semblait qu'un ouragan était passé : il y avait des meubles détruits et des draps déchirés. Laxus rapporta rapidement son attention sur la bleue.

Les deux restèrent paralysés un moment. Laxus eut l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des années. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez Juvia, comme si quelque chose s'éteint dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui était déjà faible mais qui désormais avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que de la mélancolie. Laxus maudit Grey et se maudit lui aussi car il aurait pu essayer d'atténuer sa douleur, mais il n'avait rien fait. Bordel, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester si passif !

Il laissa son regard se promener sur le corps de sa camarade : elle avait une sorte de chemise de nuit bleu ciel, signe qu'elle avait passé sa journée au lit, mais il s'arrêta malencontreusement sur le décolleté. Même habillée comme un sac, elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Rien que de penser à cette poitrine entre ses deux mains le …

_ Hm hm.

Juvia se racla la gorge les joues très légèrement roses devant le regard gris qui se perdait un peu trop sur son corps.

_ Amizaki-sensei voulait savoir si tu étais en forme pour venir à la session d'expérience, à 17h. On lui a fait croire que tu étais malade.

Juvia souffla doucement.

_ Juvia arrive.

Deux mots et la bleue lui ferma la porte au nez. Laxus se mit donc a attendre. Il entendit deux minutes plus tard le bruit de la douche.

_ Laxus ?

Le blond se tourna pour voir Fried arriver vers lui. Le dragon slayer lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il faisait planté là et le vert décida d'assister à l'expérience. Il était assez curieux de voir les expérimentations.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Juvia sortit de sa chambre. Son regard était vide et Laxus détestait ça. Juvia pouvait avoir un visage si expressif et là, le voir si vide lui donnait envie de faire quelque chose.

Ils furent tous les trois silencieux durant tout le trajet jusqu'au laboratoire de l'auberge. Une fois arrivés, le professeur les accueillit avec un large sourire.

_ Contente de voir que vous allez mieux Juvia-san ! S'exclama-t-elle assise derrière son bureau. Et si vous êtes d'attaque j'aimerais assez voir vos pouvoirs en action.

_ Nous vous l'avons déjà montré, fit remarquer Laxus.

_ Effectivement, mais je veux voir vos magies s'opposer ! Je veux vous voir vous battre.

Un rire tonitruant retentit dans la pièce, Laxus n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle était pas sérieuse ?

_ Vous voulez que je l'envoie à l'infirmerie, c'est ça ?

_ Vous êtes bien confiant, Laxus-san, fit remarquer Amizaki, les sourcils froncés. Et vous Juvia-san, vous êtres d'accord avec ce combat ?

La bleue, qui était restée silencieuse durant l'échange, se contenta de hocher la tête.

Le blond fronça les sourcils en voyant la bleue s'éloigner pour déposer son chapeau sur le côté puis attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval sans lui prêter grande attention. Puis elle se mit en position et son regard empreint de tristesse se teinta lentement de … colère ?

Laxus, comprenant que sa camarade ne reculerait pas se mit en position à quelques mètres de distance.

Amizaki sautillait, surexcitée par cette expérience, son cahier de note à la main ainsi qu'une petite machine pour mesure la magie.

_ Vous pouvez commencer ! S'exclama la blonde.

Fried et elle allèrent s'abriter à l'extérieur du labo, dans une petite salle d'où ils pouvaient tout observer derrière une vitre. Pour l'occasion la grande salle avait été dégagée de toutes machines et autres meubles pour que les mages puissent se battre en toute liberté.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, Laxus ne s'inquiétait pas trop de l'issue du combat, bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir blesser Juvia.

Pendant sa seconde d'hésitation, il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Juvia foncer sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais il aimait cette audace inédite. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à esquiver, il sentit la magie de la bleue derrière lui et eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'un WaterSlice frôla sa joue.

 _' Oh ! Elle veut jouer à ça ! '_

Un sourire joueur et confiant fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_ Approche, lui dit-il.

Il jeta au loin son manteau et fit crépiter au bout de ses doigts quelques éclairs.

Le visage de la bleue devint tout à coup sérieux, comme si elle combattait vraiment. Kami-sama, ce n'était qu'une expérience !

Tout à coup, le blond sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur son visage avant qu'une pluie diluvienne ne tombe sur eux, aussi il perdit de vue Juvia. Il se demanda comment c'était possible qu'elle fasse tomber de la pluie à l'intérieur, mais il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin.

En regardant droit devant lui il remarqua que Juvia avait comme disparu, mais un bruit sur le côté attira son attention à temps. Juvia, le corps composé d'eau, apparut comme par magie derrière lui. Il réussit à parer le coup de pied qu'elle voulait lui asséner. Avec sa visibilité en moins, il ne pouvait que compter sur son ouïe.

Le calme se fit quelques secondes. Il entendait seulement le bruit de la pluie.

Soudain, il sentit un jet d'eau bouillante se diriger vers lui et il dût se mettre de côté pour l'éviter. Ce jet fut suivit de nombreux autres qu'il eut un peu plus de mal à déjouer . Habituellement il aurait neutralisé ces petites attaques d'un mouvement de main, mais il n'allait pas le faire sur Juvia quand même !

Tout à coup la pluie s'arrêta et la mage apparut à deux mètres de lui. Le visage sérieux de Juvia se transforma en moue coléreuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle était quand même super sexy !

_ Arrêtez ça.

Laxus se concentra à nouveau sur la bleue.

_ Vous ménagez Juvia ! Battez-vous sérieusement !

Laxus la regarda avec amusement.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te fasse mal gamine ?

_ Quoi, vous avez peur de blesser une camarade ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Le visage du dragon slayer se durcit. De tous ceux qui auraient pu lui lancer une pique sur son passé, il aurait imaginé Juvia en dernière position. Laxus se sentit assez irrité, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la pointe de culpabilité poindre dans les yeux de la bleue dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche.

_ Très bien, si tu veux te battre.

La foudre gronda à l'extérieur et Juvia se mit à regretter un instant de l'avoir provoqué, après tout Laxus n'avait rien avoir avec le départ de Grey. Pourtant, dès qu'elle pensait à lui elle ressentait une forte rage l'étreindre. Au fil des jours, si c'était d'abord la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'avaient accompagnée, très vite Dame Colère avait embrumé son esprit et son cœur . Elle en avait détruit sa chambre.

Juvia sentit une décharge électrique la frôler, aussi elle sortie de ses pensées et se rendit compte que Laxus l'avait enfin attaquée. Un petit cratère venait de se creuser à côté d'elle, et bien vite la foudre essaya encore de la frapper. Une roulade lui permis d'y échapper.

Soudain, plusieurs salves électriques se dirigèrent vers elle. Cette fois, elle eut un peu plus de mal, surtout avec la boue qui la faisait glisser. Juvia se rendit alors compte que le blond cherchait à la fatiguer, ce qu'il réussissait avec brio. Loin d'abandonner, elle lui balança plusieurs attaques successives qui ne touchèrent pas le blond.

_ Bon … finissons-en, soupira Laxus .

Juvia avait la respiration haletante, mais elle rassembla toutes ces forces dans un dernier sort : elle réunit toutes les eaux qui l'entouraient pour alimenter son Water Nebula, et vit au dernier moment que Laxus préparait aussi un sort. Et pas n'importe lequel.

_ Hurlement du dragon foudroyant !

Une puissante salve d'électricité se précipita jusqu'à elle. Juvia hallucina et forma une bulle d'eau pour se protéger.

_ Juvia !

Le cri du blond fendit l'air en voyant son sort toucher de plein fouet la mage.

' Merde ! ' se dit-il en se précipitant jusqu'à sa bleue.

Il voulait juste lui faire un peu peur avec ce sort pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits et qu'elle arrête ce petit manège. Il l'avait formuler assez lentement pour que la bleue ait le temps d'esquiver.

Fried et Amizaki retinrent leurs souffles en voyant Juvia au sol.

_ Juvia ? s'enquit Laxus alors qu'il se penchait avec inquiétude sur la mage à terre.

_ Juv …

Il fut brutalement coupé par une bleue qui lui balançait une boule d'eau électrique. Complètement prit au dépourvu, il ne put repousser l'attaque et se retrouva propulser à quelques mètres. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette attaque, comment avait-elle pu absorber sa magie et la retourner contre lui ?

Il put néanmoins anticiper le coup de pied de la bleue, et se releva en vitesse pour éviter une droite de Juvia.

Un peu irrité par ce reversement, il lui saisit les mains pour l'immobiliser.

_ Ça suffit ! Grogna-t-il à une bleue combative, bien qu'affaiblie.

Juvia, dans un geste de rage, lui asséna un coup de genoux.

Laxus s'effondra à genoux .

_ C'était bas … grogna-t-il en se tenant l'entre-jambe douloureuse.

Juvia resta quelques instants silencieuse par le choc, et soudain dans le silence retentirent des applaudissements.

_ Bravo ! S'exclama Amizaki en déboulant dans la pièce. Avec toutes mes observations, mes recherches vont pouvoir avancer.

Elle courut avec empressement à l'extérieur pour rejoindre sa chambre où se trouvaient ses autres cahiers de recherches.

Juvia écouta à peine ses paroles, totalement concentrée sur sa respiration et sur ses vêtements trempés. Laxus, de son côté, se concentra sur autre chose que la douleur et observa la bleue et attendit. Il attendit qu'elle explose. Il patienta quelques minutes en la contemplant avec insistance.

_ Arrêtez de regarder Juvia ainsi.

Le blond à ces mots continua de la regarder sans sourciller.

_ Que faites-vous encore là ! Pourquoi ne partez-vous pas ? Vous aussi vous devriez partir !

Juvia n'allait pas bien. Une rage qui était inhabituelle chez elle s'était développée en son sein et pesait dans sa poitrine.

Juvia sentit alors que quelque chose qui était sur le point de se briser. La bleue se sentit misérable. Trempée jusqu'au os, dans le froid, elle se trouva pathétique. Juvia se sentit seule, elle savait qu'elle avait la guilde mais arriverait-elle à rester dans cet endroit alors que Grey n'y était plus. Qui la retenait à Fairy Tail. Gajeel ? Il avait sa vie avec Levy, maintenant. Peut-être Mirajane, mais avant cette histoire avec Laxus, elles n'étaient pas très proches.

En vérité rien ne la retenait à Magnolia, et bien qu'elle y soit très attachée, qui pouvait la faire rester ? Laxus ? Ce dernier avait beau avoir des sentiments pour elle … elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la retiendrait, personne ne retenait une maudite.

Depuis trois jours, elle était comme perdue dans une tornade émotionnelle. Grey était parti mais ce départ ne lui révélait qu'une chose : elle était maudite.

3 jours plus tôt.

 _ _Juvia claqua la porte de sa chambre, la respiration lourde et hachée. Elle se mit à marcher nerveusement de long en large de la pièce. Ses mains se tordaient, se mêlaient à ses cheveux et les arrachant au passage. Une douleur l'étreignit, un profond désespoir la submergea et surtout la colère déferla en elle. Complètement noyée dans la rage elle fit valser un vase qui n'avait rien demandé, puis elle s'attaqua à la commode en bois qu'elle détruisit à l'aide de sa magie. Pourtant, utiliser sa magie ne lui donnait pas la satisfaction de pouvoir se défouler, elle voulait sentir les choses se briser sous sa poigne.__

 _ _Elle saisit son oreiller qu'elle se mit à éventrer. Une fois toutes les plumes s'éparpillées autour d'elle, elle poussa un cri de rage étouffé dans son matelas.__

 _ _Juvia resta ainsi, immobile, pleine de rage et pleine de frustration, cognant son poing contre le matelas. La tristesse qui l'enveloppait n'était rien comparé à sa colère. Aucune larme pourtant ne vint flirter avec ses pupilles.__

 _ _Juvia n'avait pas envie de pleurer, ce qui était d'ailleurs étrange. C'était comme si elle en était incapable. Malgré sa grande mélancolie, elle n'arrivait pas à verser de larme. Pourquoi ? L'homme de sa vie venait de la quitter pour un nombre d'années indéterminé, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était désormais seule et qu'en plus … ce départ … ce départ n'était pas ce qui la rendait le plus triste.__

 _ _Juvia se releva à ce constat. Ce qui lui faisait mal dans ce départ, c'était le constat affreux que personne ne pouvait l'aimer. D'abord Bora, puis Grey et Laxus.__

 _ _Laxus ne voulait pas d'elle, malgré ses sous-entendu. Malgré le presque baiser, le blond ne voulait pas d'elle, la bleue en était consciente. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme toutes les autres ? Pourquoi devait-elle être maudite? Cette malédiction que les enfants d'Ork lui avait attribué, la malédiction de la pluie, celle où la maudite serait destinée à faire fuir ses biens aimés.__

Juvia ne put retenir ses larmes contenues depuis ces trois derniers jours.

Elle était si pathétique, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle cachait son visage de ses mains.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-on toujours abandonner Juvia ! S'écria-t-elle en reniflant. Juvia n'est pas assez bien ? D'abord les parents de Juvia l'ont abandonné dans ce maudit orphelinat ! Qu'est-ce qu'avait fait Juvia ? Un bébé peut-il se faire détester par ses parents ?

Laxus sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. Il fit un pas en avant, mais se retint et laissa la bleue poursuivre.

_ Ensuite, il y a eu Bora, le premier homme à regarder Juvia, mais qui finalement est parti simplement à cause de la pluie ! La pluie, toujours la pluie ! S'exclama-t-elle avec rage. Ce don qui sort de nul part ! Et maintenant Grey-sama. -sa voix se brisa- . La lumière de Juvia dans ces ténèbres, celui qui lui a redonné goût à la vie, il maintenant il part pour quoi ? Pour une autre !

La colère remonta à nouveau en elle.

_ Tout ce temps à ce plier en quatre pour lui, à le défendre, à se battre pour lui et pour quoi ? Pour rien. Tant d'efforts en vain ! Juvia aurait pu envisager une relation avec Léon-sama mais elle l'a repoussé pour Grey-sama ! Et au final pour quoi ? Une quête !

Juvia renifla.

_ Juvia est égoïste, Grey-sama est parti pour sauver une vie et peut-être même celle qu'il aime, à sa place Juvia aurait fait la même chose sans hésiter.

Elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Son discours témoignait de l'ambiguïté de ses sentiments : elle voulait détester Grey sans pour autant en être capable car elle savait que le brun avait fait quelque chose de bien.

_ Tout le monde finit par abandonner Juvia.

Laxus resta planté là, comme impuissant devant la détresse de sa bleue, mais pouvait-il agir ? S'il le faisait il savait ce qui allait se passer et il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il se releva et marcha vers la sortie.

.

.

.

Juvia éclata en sanglots quand elle entendit les pas de Laxus s'éloigner. Elle était définitivement seule.

Fried observait la scène et voulut presque hurler à son leader de retourner dans cette foutue salle. Quelques secondes plus tard il vit le blond apparaître dans la pièce où il se trouvait.

_ Laxus, tu ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état ! Dit-il, choqué de voir le blond partir ainsi.

Son leader ne lui lança pas un regard et alla saisir quelque chose qui se trouvait sur le bureau derrière lui.

La mage d'eau eut l'impression qu'elle était là depuis des siècles. Perdue dans les ténèbres de la pluie.

_ Juvia.

La bleue eut un hoquet de surprise, elle regarda avec choc Laxus. Il était revenu?

Pour elle.

Laxus lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle regarda comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent bicéphale, avant de le prendre pour se moucher.

_ Fried ! Il savait que son camarade pouvait l'entendre.

_Va lui chercher de l'eau et de quoi la sécher. Le ton du blond ne laissait pas de place à la conversation, Fried se mit alors aussitôt en branle.

Laxus n'avait pas pu. La voir en larmes, seule, il n'avait simplement pas pu lui tourner le dos. Il aurait voulu, ça aurait peut être été mieux, mais c'était trop lui demander que de rester insensible à ça. Il savait qu'en faisant le choix de rester il venait de sceller son destin, car désormais il n'allait plus pouvoir être distant alors qu'elle était dans cet état.

Le blond la regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer d'une voix lasse.

_ Il n'y a que toi pour me faire renoncer à mes plus grands principes.

Juvia fronça les sourcils car elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

_ Je vais te dire une chose et te le dire qu'une seule fois.

Juvia releva son regard vers lui, toute ouïe.

_ Tu n'es pas seule, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Tu n'es pas seule, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais.

_ C'est faux, souffla la bleue.

Laxus ne savait pas comment lui remonter le morale, après tout ce n'était pas son fort, de plus il ne pouvait pas non plus trop se dévoiler. Laxus soupira, il ne voyait qu'une façon pour prouver à sa bleue qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pourtant s'il le faisait il ne pourrait plus reculer et ce serait flirter avec le danger, danger que Juvia découvre tout.

Juvia voulut s'en aller, rejoindre sa chambre pour se morfondre en silence. La bleue contourna donc le blond mais ce dernier la retint, il ne pouvait pas la laisser déprimer.

_ Tu n'as jamais été seule, pas un instant. Des gens tiennent à toi. Tu n'as pas besoin que Grey soit ta lumière, tu n'as besoin de personne d'autre que toi-même pour te tirer des ténèbres … -il soupira- Tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, supporter d'être seule pendant des années … ça demande du courage que peu de personne possède … Quand je te regarde, je vois de la mélancolie et tu luttes chaque jour contre elle, chaque jour tu te montres plus forte … donc non Juvia, tu n'as pas besoin de Grey, ou même de Bora … Tu es ta propre lumière et il ne tient qu'à toi de le voir, Juvia … tu ne le vois pas mais tu es celle qui est la lumière des autres … tu es l'espoir.

Kami-sama, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parler autant. De plus ce qu'il disait était atrocement mièvre ! Et pourtant il pensait chaque mot, c'était nécessaire de le lui dire.

La bleue haleta. Ces mots la touchèrent au plus profond de son âme, personne avant n'avait réussit à la bouleverser autant avec de simples paroles

Le dragon slayer soupira et se rapprocha de sa bleue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé à la mage. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire et rougit quand elle sentit la main du blond lui relever le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

_ Et de plus tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi … j'ai bien trop fantasmé sur ton corps pour t'abandonner.

Juvia piqua un fard quand elle sentit le blond se pencher à son oreille, son souffle chaud lui procurant des frissons qu'elle ne put contrôler.

_ Aurais-tu oublié Juvia … ce que j'avais envie de te faire ?

Juvia se sentit complètement perdue. Il y a moins de deux minutes elle pleurait et maintenant … elle se faisait ouvertement draguer par Laxus et le pire c'est qu'elle n'essayait même pas de le repousser. Tout simplement parce qu'elle était comme hypnotisée par ses paroles, par sa présence, par sa chaleur. Elle qui avait si froid il y a peu, avait désormais une douce chaleur qui s'infiltrait en elle.

_ As-tu oublié mon envie de t'écarter doucement les jambes?

Un coup de langue sur son lobe d'oreille la fit bégayer.

_ Je pourrais te faire ce que tu veux … alors que veux-tu Juvia ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il attendait une réponse.

_ Ju … Juvia …

Juvia avait plusieurs réponses qui voulaient sortir, comme « Juvia veux que vous reculiez » ou encore « Juvia veux que vous arrêtiez tous vos sous-entendus ». Pourtant ces deux réponses étaient des mensonges éhontés, car malgré le désordre qu'était devenu sa vie, une chose était claire et nette : Laxus lui faisait de l'effet. Maintenant que Grey n'était plus là, elle pouvait bien le reconnaître. Elle n'était pas insensible au dragon slayer. Bien sûr ce n'était rien de sérieux ou de comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Grey, mais elle ne pouvait plus nier que la présence du blond la troublait.

_ Juvia ne veut pas être seule.

Elle vit alors un sourire carnassier fleurir sur les lèvres sur blond. Il la dévorait du regard et Juvia en eut le souffle coupé. Ces yeux gris qui la contemplait avec amour, Juvia ne put y résister, elle se noya dans cette chaleur que lui provoquait ce regard, et son cœur qu'elle croyait à jamais condamné à la douleur, se réchauffa et s'accéléra. Juvia se sentit aimée comme jamais et il était hors de question de repousser cette sensation.

Lentement, Laxus fit glisser sa main sur la hanche de la bleue et enserra sa taille pour la tenir un peu plus contre lui, l'autre main plongeant dans la chevelure bleue, et avec précaution, pour ne pas la brusquer, il s'approcha d'elle.

Juvia ferma les yeux par réflexe, son esprit bien embrumé par cette étouffante chaleur, par ces frissons et par ce délicieux nœud qui se formait dans son ventre. Juvia sentit le souffle brûlant du blond flirter avec ses lèvres sans pour autant les toucher, sa main glissant de ses cheveux à sa nuque. Elle se sentit trembler.

Des lèvres fermes s'emparèrent de sa bouche dans un baiser lent où leurs lèvres tentaient de trouver leur rythme et de s'apprivoiser. Juvia répondait avec une certaine timidité qui s'effaça au fur et à mesure. Ce baiser, lent et langoureux, bouleversa Juvia qui s'accrocha à la chemise du blond. Enhardi par ce geste, le blond quitta ses lèvres une seconde pour revenir à leur conquête à coup de petits baisers ou coups de langue qui rendirent la mage d'eau pantelante et haletante. Juvia se sentit fondre sous les attentions du blond qui restait relativement sage, sauf pour ses petits coups de langue qui donnaient une certaine sensualité au baiser.

Kami-sama, elle allait mourir à force d'éprouver toutes ces sensations : la chaleur, les frissons, l'impression que son cœur voulait se carapater hors de sa poitrine, l'odeur du blond qui emplissait ses narines, ce corps ferme contre lequel elle se laissait aller. Kami-sama ce corps ! Elle sentit alors les mains du blond saisir les siennes et, lentement, il les guida sur son torse et l'invita à caresser ses abdos moulés par le T-shirt mouillé.

Ce geste sembla être le signal d'alarme pour la bleue qui usa de toutes ses forces pour le repousser.

_ Ça … ça suffit, souffla-t-elle, le corps tremblant.

Laxus sembla alors réaliser toute la portée de son geste et cela le refroidit aussitôt : il était officiellement dans une merde noire. Haruka allait le tuer. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il craignait, non il craignait l'avenir.

_ Juvia va y aller.

Le blond hocha la tête et préféra laisser la bleue partir.

La mage d'eau déguerpit à une telle vitesse qu'elle vit à peine Fried revenir avec l'eau et la serviette.

_ Laxus?

La voix de son bras droit sortit le blond de ses pensées.

_ Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Pour toute réponse le blond lui offrit un sourire. Bien sûr que ça allait, il venait d'échanger un chaud baiser avec Juvia ! Ce qui n'irait pas seraient les conséquences de ce baiser.

.

.

.

Fried et Laxus remontèrent à leur chambre en silence.. Ce dernier prit une longue douche, puis quand il en ressortit, déclara qu'il allait se défouler sur la plage.

Fried acquiesça et se dit qu'il méritait un bon bain à l'onsen.

.

.

.

Une demi-heure après le baiser vertigineux, Laxus était retombé de son petit nuage et était aller voir Haruka.

Ce dernier lui avait d'abord parlé des documents qu'il avait trouvé dans le bureau de son père et de celui écrit dans une langue ancienne qu'il avait du faire traduire.

_ Et que disent les documents ?

_ Ils parlent du démon loup, essentiellement. Je n'ai eu accès qu'à dix lignes des documents où ils disaient que ce démon faisait partie d'une trinité.

_ Une trinité ? Questionna le blond, confus.

_ Oui, il y a trois démons: le démon loup, le démon renard et le démon serpent. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur eux, il y a une vieille légende qui dit qu'à une époque lointaine, au temps des dragons, ces trois démons régnaient en maître sur la terre tandis que les dragons régnaient sur le ciel. Ces démons terrorisaient la terre, et lentement les êtres maléfiques étaient devenus de trop au goût des dragons qui cherchèrent à les exterminer, mais à chaque fois que leurs enveloppes charnelles se faisaient détruire, leurs âmes prenaient possession de corps puissants pour se réincarner. C'est ainsi que les dragons créèrent trois livres pour enfermer les âmes des créatures jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Laxus fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec ton père ? Pourquoi fait-il des recherches là-dessus ?

_ Je l'ignore, mon père a toujours été un grand collectionneur donc c'est probable qu'il ne cherche qu'à enrichir sa collection avec un livre qui renferme un démon.

_ Oui, mais s'il s'en empare il pourrait délivrer le démon ?

_ À quoi bon le délivrer ? La bête détruirait tout y comprit lui, Mahomoto ne prendrait jamais un tel risque, et je le vois mal devenir l'hôte d'un démon qui va irrémédiablement annihiler son esprit … non il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

_ Hum …

Laxus était intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ?

_ Et sinon comment va Juvia ?

_ Pas très bien, elle souffrait à cause du départ de Grey et elle s'est crue seule, elle m'a parlé de ses parents. Mais je crois que ça va aller maintenant.

_ Elle n'a jamais été seule.

_ Oui, je sais. Mais elle ne l'a pas cru et … j'ai été obligé de le lui prouver.

_ Lui prouver ? Comment ? Dit-il intrigué.

_ J'ai embrassé Juvia.

_ Tu as fait quoi ?! Hurla Haruka.

_ Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi Haruka.

_ Bien sûr que tu dois te justifier, on parle de Juvia ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? Tu fantasmes autant que tu veux sur elle mais tu ne la touches pas ! Tu sais ce qui arrivera sinon !

_ Elle se croyait abandonnée, elle était déprimée, je devais le faire.

_ Alors toi, pour la consoler, tu as fourré ta langue dans sa bouche connard !

_ Je n'ai pas mis la langue, rétorqua-t-il avec calme, mais je me laisserais bien tenter ! Sourit-il goguenard.

_ Enlève-moi ce sourire ! Tu te rends compte que tu met en péril les années de sacrifice d'Oba-san et les miennes? Si tu laissais tout s'échapper, ce serait la fin de tout.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas.

_ Comment veux-tu que je te crois ! Tu ne cesses de dire que tu ne veux pas être avec elle pour ne pas lui mentir et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ? La repousser !? Tu ne peux plus ! C'est fini, va falloir assumer tes actes !

_ Arrête de crier, grogna-t-il.

_ Non ! Tu crois que je vais me taire ? Juvia souffre et je ne suis même pas à ses côtés, elle croit qu'elle a été abandonnée ! Elle se croit seule et je ne peux rien contre ça, parfois je déteste cette situation.

_Je suis là pour elle.

_ Et alors ? Tu vas lui mentir. Alors quoi, vous serez dans une relation et tu vas lui cacher la vérité ? … Tu vas lui cacher que tu sais tout sur elle et que tu as participer à lui cacher la vérité. Tu veux vraiment baser votre relation sur ça ?

_ Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix … elle était trop déprimée et nous connaissons tous deux les conséquences de la dépression sur les femmes de ta famille.(*) Alors oui j'ai merdé, mais si elle doit me détester si elle apprend tout alors soit, si c'est pour la rendre heureuse je vais faire ce sacrifice.

_ Sacrifice ? Tu veux que je te parle de mes sacrifices à moi ? Tu sais un jour j'ai rencontrée une petite Juvia de 10 ans, elle était sous la pluie et malheureuse et je suis allé lui parler.

_ Haruka.

_ Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû mais je suis aller la voir et je lui ai proposer de me suivre. Je voulais quitter le pays, recommencer une nouvelle vie où je ne verrais plus Juvia pleurer. Alors je l'ai emmenée à l'auberge où on devait passer la nuit avant notre départ de Fiore. J'avais imaginé ce départ en quelques minutes mais ce n'était pas grave … je voulais le faire.

_ …

_ Mais alors que j'allais chercher à manger j'ai croisé une connaissance de mon père. Heureusement, elle était dans la chambre, endormie, et il ne l'a pas vu … tout ça pour dire que j'ai renoncé au bonheur d'élever ma Juvia pour sa sécurité car je savais que mon père nous retrouverait ! Mon père a des relations partout, même à l'étranger. Alors pendant qu'elle dormait, je l'ai ramener à l'orphelinat et je crois qu'elle a dû prendre ça pour un rêve. De plus si je partais Oba-san aurait morflé avec mon père. Alors Laxus ne me parle pas de sacrifice. Je me suis toujours sacrifié pour Azalée et pour Juvia ! Peu importe son nom, c'est ma petite sœur dont on parle !

_ C'est bon calme toi , allez suit moi on va prendre un verre histoire de se calmer un peu.

Haruka acquiesça. Il prit une grande inspiration et suivit son ami. Lui, Laxus et une bouteille d'alcool cela lui rappelait la bonne vielle époque où Laxus était le garde du corps de son père.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre, mais au même moment ils croisèrent Fried qui se dirigeait vers les sources chaudes.

Haruka resta paralysé quelque seconde puis il sourit à cet inconnu qui lui faisait de l'effet.

Fried jeta un regard à l'homme aux côtés de son leader et reconnu le brun du restaurant.

_ Laxus ?

Pourquoi son leader sortait-il de la chambre de cet homme ?

_ Fried, souffla le blond. _' Et merde'._

Haruka perdu son sourire, son inconnu de la berge était en réalité **le** Fried dont Laxus lui avait parlé, ce même Fried avec lequel il n'était pas censé entrer en contact.

Maintenant il en était sûr : le destin avait vraiment un humour de merde.

* * *

Comme beaucoup l'avait deviné Haruka est le demi-frère de Juvia, et Azalée et Juvia sont une seule et même personne !

Plus d'info sur l'admirateur de Mira au prochain chapitre si vous êtes sages !

(*) a relié au flash back du chapitre 6

(*) une azalée est une fleur qui est très jolie aussi connu sous le nom de rhododendron

(*)"les conséquences de la dépression sur les femmes de ta famille." est une phrase très importante pour la suite car ça à un rapport avec Juvia.

MissFairytail3 : Salut merci beaucoup pour la review ça fait plaisir

Soiz : Merci pour la review, plus d'info sur l'admirateur très bientôt

Guesski Peut-être bien que oui peut être que non.

Guest : Salut merci pour la review tes compliments me font plaisir, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour le retard immense ça va bientôt faire un mois et j'en suis désolé.

Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mise à part à la fin et merci à ma bêta **Adesteny**!

Merci aussi à vous mes lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Juvia se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et chantonnait une mélodie qui était coincée dans sa tête depuis le matin. Au dehors, les feuilles tombaient et le froid commençait à se faire ressentir, pourtant il n'empêchait pas les habitants de la petite ville de mener leurs activités.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Juvia était plantée là, à regarder l'extérieur sans que rien ne se passe. Il fallait dire que le spectacle des feuilles qui tombent n'était le plus passionnant du monde. En vérité la bleue était dans ses pensées, elle songeait aux événements de ces quatre derniers jours.

D'abord le départ de Grey, puis son sentiment d'abandon et finalement Laxus.

La mage d'eau appuya son front contre la vitre, poussa un soupir à mesure que ses joues se coloraient.

Hier, Laxus l'avait embrassé, et Juvia avait répondu. Un peu, juste quelques mouvements de bouche qu'elle n'avait pas pu contrôler.

Les lèvres du blond étaient empreintes de sensualité, il avait baiser sa bouche avec lenteur, avec douceur, avec dévotion. Et cette langue qui la taquinait sans pour autant oser franchir la barrière de ses dents !

Juvia en avait été toute bouleversée. Elle s'était enfuie jusqu'à sa chambre et n'avait pas réussit à s'endormir le soir venu.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait du mal à réaliser.

Alors qu'elle poussait un nouveau soupir son regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes au dehors …

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit Laxus et Fried se promenant torses nus dans le jardin de l'auberge, complètement insensibles au froid.

Juvia resta paralysée quelques secondes avant de comprendre que les mages allaient s'entraîner, juste là, sous sa fenêtre.

La mage aurait dû s'en éloigner et délaisser le spectacle mais elle ne put.

Les deux hommes en étaient au corps à corps et le blond avait visiblement le dessus sur son bras droit.

Le combat s'éternisa encore quinze minutes où Fried était complètement hors d'haleine tandis que Laxus était frais comme un gardon.

La bleue vit le blond donner ce qu'elle pensait être des conseils au mage runique.

Ce dernier acquiesça assez docilement, heureux de pouvoir bénéficier du savoir de son leader. Le vert sourit au blond et tourna soudainement la tête dans sa direction. Quand il la vit les observer, il en informa Laxus.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé tout faisant signe à la bleue. Cette dernière, prise sur le faite, se jeta au sol pour tenter de dissimuler -en vain- sa présence.

Laxus ricana face à cette réaction et Fried l'observa attentivement.

_ Avant, tu ne l'aurais même pas saluée, il y a du progrès.

Son leader lui asséna un regard noir pour toute réponse.

_ La situation est différente par rapport à avant, grogna-t-il.

_ Oui, maintenant tu l'as embrassé ! Sourit le vert.

Il était heureux que son leader fasse un premier pas vers Juvia, il espérait tout comme Mirajane qu'une relation naisse entre ces deux-là. Même si honnêtement pour Fried peu importait la fille, le plus important était le bonheur de Laxus. Quand Fried était revenu hier avec la serviette et la bouteille d'eau, il avait été paralysé en les voyant s'embrasser. À une époque, le voir embrasser une autre l'aurait rempli de jalousie mais ce n'était plus le cas, il avait juste été étonné et gêné d'avoir surpris ce spectacle.

_ Allez, continuons, fit Laxus. On va courir un peu ! Dit-il en se mettant en branle, rapidement imité par le vert.

.

.

.

Juvia se décida, après quelques minutes, à quitter sa chambre. Elle flâna dans l'auberge sans but, elle voulait juste se vider la tête des pensées qui entouraient un certain blond. Elle arriva dans le hall, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle croisa une famille qui s'enregistrait à l'accueil. La bleue ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce père, cette mère et leurs deux enfants.

La famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir.

Juvia avait toujours penser qu'elle finirait par fonder son propre foyer avec Grey. Ce souhait étant désormais impossible, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le mage de glace, elle s'était fixée deux objectifs qui avaient dicté ses actions et son style de vie. Ces deux objectifs étaient de séduire Grey et de fonder une famille avec lui.

Désormais, le premier objectif était largement compromis, la bleue ne voulait et pouvait pas attendre Grey, elle était bien trop lassée pour cela. Juvia avait comprit que même si elle patientait dix ans, le brun ne serait pas plus amoureux d'elle. Ce constat avec été douloureux mais nécessaire car elle devait avancer, elle ne pouvait que se tourner vers l'avenir maintenant.

De plus bien que le second objectif était réalisable sans que ce soit nécessairement avec le brun, elle ne voyait pas avec qui.

Un visage s'imposa alors dans son esprit.

Il s'agissait d'un blond aux yeux gris et à la moue impassible, ce qui la laissa paralysée quelques secondes.

 _'_ _À_ _quoi pense-tu Juvia ? '_

Elle et Laxus, une famille? Avec un enfant? Non définitivement elle avait l'imagination trop fertile.

Elle finit par quitter l'auberge en secouant la tête, se disant que son idée de « Laxus et elle » parents était vraiment stupide.

Elle flâna un peu en ville sans sentir le regard d'Haruka sur elle. Ce dernier, comme il l'avait toujours fait, observait sa sœur. Sa mine triste et confuse le rendait morose. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été seule, mais il ne pouvait pas. Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé un monde sans Mahomoto où Juvia pourrait vivre avec lui et Oba-san? Mais ce jour n'était pas près d'arriver, son père semblait increvable. Il lui était arrivé de songer à en finir avec son bourreau, un poison dans son verre, une oreiller qui l'étouffe pendant qu'il dort …

Mais Haruka n'avait jamais osé, de plus s'il allait en prison il ne pourrait plus voir Juvia et ça, c'était inconcevable.

Les sept dernières années avaient été un enfer : il avait cru à la mort de sa sœur sur l'île Tenrou et il en avait faillit mourir, c'était seulement l'espoir de ne pas avoir trouvé de corps qui l'avait fait tenir.

Pendant quelques secondes, Haruka se laissa aller aux souvenirs.

 _C'est un jeune Haruka de sept ans qui se trouvait devant une grande porte en bois, en ce beau matin de mai._

 _Cela faisait une semaine que sa petite sœur était arrivée et durant les sept jours qui avaient passé, il n'avait pas pu la voir une seule fois. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé qu'il braverait l'interdit coûte que coûte._

 _C'est donc avec détermination qu'il donna quelques coups à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Il savait que la mère devait s'y trouver et bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas la croiser, il était près à se faire insulter par cette femme pour voir sa sœur._

 _Il patienta de longues minutes et quand il colla son oreille au bois pour entendre ce qu'il se passait, il distingua les pleurs du bébé._

 _Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la porte._

 _La pièce était toute blanche et propre, des tonnes de peluches peuplaient les étagères. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un grand berceau en bois._

 _Haruka s'en approcha rapidement et écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement, le poupon devant lui avait les joues toutes roses, son visage était déformé par ses pleurs._

 _Le petit brun alla se saisir d'une chaise non loin et y grimpa. Il tendit ses bras et saisit le poupon qui se calma légèrement. Il la tint avec beaucoup de précaution, comme sa nourrice lui avait montré hier en se servant d'un potiron comme substitut. Toujours en équilibre sur la chaise, il regarda le bébé avec attention._

 __ Salut bébé, sourit-il._

 _Du haut de ses sept ans, Haruka se fit la promesse de toujours prendre soin du seul membre de sa famille qui ne semblait pas le haïr._

 _Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là et encore moins avec sa sœur dans les bras. Il déposa le bébé dans son berceau, sauta de la chaise et alla se cacher dans une armoire. Si son père le trouvait là, ce dernier allait le gronder c'était sûr, d'ailleurs il ne savait faire que ça._

 _La porte claqua, faisant pleurer le poupon de plus belle. Haruka entrebâilla la porte de l'armoire et vit son père et l'épouse de ce dernier entrer. Son père tenait fermement sa femme par le poignet et cette dernière semblait vouloir se détacher, vu comment elle se débattait. Il lui asséna une claque et la femme s'effondra à genoux._

 __ Tu es sa mère, bon sang ! Alors comporte-toi comme telle et nourrit-la!_

 _Mahomoto quitta la pièce sur ces mots._

 _Haruka resta paralysé. Il était un peu jeune et il ne comprenait pas tout, mais un papa n'était pas censé frapper une maman. Non, se dit-il. Un papa, ça donnait un tas de bisous à la maman, mais des coups? Non. Un peu perturbé et assez effrayé par ce qu'il venait de voir, il resta là sans bouger._

 _L'épouse de son papa resta au sol, le regard vide._

Haruka secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir. Si seulement il avait fait quelque chose, peut-être que s'il avait montrer à la mère de Juvia qu'elle n'était pas seule … Peut-être que les choses se seraient passées différemment.

Le brun s'aperçut en sortant de ses pensées que Juvia avait disparu de sa vue, il soupira et décida de la chercher.

.

.

.

À croire que les familles s'étaient passées le mot pour se trouver devant Juvia, elle en croisa une dans la ville qui se disputait sans réel animosité.

Juvia avait toujours voulu se chamailler ainsi avec ses parents, mais malheureusement, elle ne les connaissaient pas. Juvia avait vécu à l'orphelinat toute sa vie.

Néanmoins, il avait quelque chose qui la chiffonnait . Elle avait toujours eu l'impression que sa place n'était pas dans cet endroit -vous me direz qu'aucun enfant ne mérite sa place dans un tel endroit- mais cette impression avait été forte.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Juvia remarquait qu'elle avait été traitée d'une façon différente des autres enfants. Elle n'était pas vraiment mieux considérée , tout le monde la détestait car sa magie apportait la pluie. Même les responsables de l'orphelinat ne pouvaient pas la voir. Pourtant, elle était la seule enfant à avoir une chambre individuelle, une grande pièce avec un certain confort. Malgré l'animosité que ressentaient les adultes à son égard, à chaque noël et pour son anniversaire (une date qui lui avait été imposée), ils avaient des petits cadeaux pour elle. C'étaient des grimoires de sorcellerie quand elle découvrit sa magie à l'âge de sept ans, des tissus et des aiguilles quand elle avait découvert sa passion pour la couture. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle avait toujours eu des vêtements correctes contrairement aux autres enfants ainsi que des repas qu'on lui apportait dans sa chambre pour qu'elle n'ait pas à croiser ceux qui la méprisaient.

Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi avait-elle tous ces avantages ? C'était la première fois qu'elle se posait la question, il fallait dire qu'elle n'aimait pas trop penser à cette époque. Elle avait tout fait pour oublier son enfance, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ces petites anomalies.

Juvia retourna à l'auberge songeuse.

.

.

.

Laxus, Fried et Juvia se croisèrent dans le hall, les deux hommes avaient fini leur entraînement.

_ Bonjour Juvia-san, salua Fried.

_ Ohayo Fried-san ! fit la bleue à son tour.

Durant un instant, il y eut un petit silence où la bleue ne sut pas comment saluer le blond. Un bonjour aurait suffit en temps normal, mais accordait-on un simple « bonjour » à quelqu'un qui vous avait embrassé avec tant de sensualité?

_ Les mages de Fairy Tail !

Comme sauvée par le gong, le professeur Amizaki arriva avec un large sourire tout secouant exagérément sa main.

_ J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir plus tard pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées !

Tous les mages hochèrent la tête.

_ Fried-san, j'aurai besoin de votre aide ! dit-elle. Elle kidnappa presque le vert.

Laxus roula les yeux face au manque cruel de subtilité de la blonde et de Fried pour les laisser seuls.

Juvia essaya tout de même de s'éclipser en toute discrétion, mais à peine fit-elle un pas qu'elle entendit une voix amusée retentir.

_ Où est-ce que tu fuis Juvia ?

La bleue se figea.

_ Juvia ne fuit pas, tenta-t-elle.

_ Alors pourquoi sembles-tu si pressée ?

_ Parce que heu … hum, Juvia s'éloigne juste de votre odeur, vous puez la sueur !

Juvia ne savait pas trop d'où ça sortait mais elle espérait que le blond ne la tuerait pas pour autant !

Le ricanement qui retentit la déconcerta. Au lieu d'être en colère, il semblait vraiment amusé.

Le blond s'avança jusqu'à elle sans se départir de son sourire fin.

_ Si ça t'aide pour mieux dormir la nuit, alors continue de le croire, fit-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la bleue. Oh ! Et la prochaine fois, au lieu de nous espionner, viens nous rejoindre.

Le visage de la bleue était rouge brique et elle marmonna quelques insultes contre elle-même.

Laxus de son côté perdit sa bonne humeur car il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, vu qu'il avait cédé à la tentation la veille. Il ne pourrait plus se tenir éloigner d'elle désormais, il avait découvert les lèvres de Juvia et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait s'en passer un jour. En gros, il s'était mis dans la merde tout seul.

.

.

.

_ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaas !

Ça, c'était le cri qu'avait poussé Mirajane quand Fried l'informa via lacrima du baiser de Laxus et Juvia.

_ C'est génial ! se réjouit-elle. Alors ils sont ensembles. C'est allé plus vite que prévu !

_ Heu … pas exactement, fit le mage runique.

_ Comment ça, pas exactement ?

_ Laxus l'a embrassé pour la consoler … je pense.

_ La consoler ? Qui embrasse pour consoler quelqu'un ? On dirait l'intrigue d'un mauvais roman !

_ Arrête de crier, Mirajane ! fit le professeur Amizaki qui se trouvait derrière Fried, dans la chambre de la blonde.

La barmaid se calma immédiatement.

_ Amizaki, quand est-ce que tu pourras les laisser partir ?

_ Je penses que j'ai réuni assez d'infos, mais je vais quand même demander un autre test d'ici ce soir.

_ Parfait, conclut l'aînée des Strauss.

Il était temps qu'elle reprenne les rênes, bien qu'elle soit assez satisfaite de la tournure de la situation.

_ Dès qu'ils vont rentrer, je vais les travailler au corps !

Mira éteignit sa lacrima avec un petit sourire et, empreinte de bonne humeur, elle saisit son journal qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis quelques temps.

« Salut toi !»

Quelques minutes suffirent à son admirateur pour répondre.

« Comment va la plus belle ? »

Mirajane gloussa un peu, non pas qu'elle ne soit pas habituée à ce genre de compliment, mais c'était juste la preuve que son admirateur était assez à l'aise pour la complimenter.

« Je vais très bien ! Aujourd'hui sera une super journée ! »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?»

« Juvia et Laxus se sont embrassé ! »

« Oh tant mieux pour eux »

« Tu sais on pourrait s'adonner aux même activités … »

Mirajane se maudit pour avoir écrit une telle chose, mais c'était sorti comme ça, sans vraiment réfléchir.

La réponse de son admirateur ce fit longue à venir. Mirajane se traita d'idiote, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça, quoi que … en fait si, elle savait. Elle voulait voir son admirateur, peu importe qu'ils s'adonnent à ce genre d'activité ou pas, elle voulait juste l'avoir en face d'elle, comme cette fois dans la ruelle mal éclairée.

« On ne peut pas. » lui répondit l'inconnu.

Mirajane fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, mais ils correspondaient fréquemment et apprenaient à se connaître. Et son admirateur était tellement attentionné qu'elle se voyait mal repousser un tel homme.

« Pourquoi ?»

Il prit encore dix minutes pour répondre.

« Pour s'embrasser, il faut se toucher »

« Et alors ? »

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me toucher. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne m'a même laissé une chance de te voir. »

Son admirateur demeura silencieux après cela .

Mirajane soupira, un peu attristée. Si au début elle se fichait un peu de savoir qui était son admirateur, désormais elle était vraiment curieuse de le rencontrer. Elle ne comprenait pas son manque de confiance en lui, il ne pouvait pas être si horrible ?

.

.

.

Fried quitta la chambre d'Amizaki en se plaignant de ses membres endoloris par l'entraînement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre, il aperçut au loin Laxus discuter avec l'inconnu de la veille.

 _Flash Back_

 _Fried ne comprenait pas pourquoi son leader sortait d'une chambre avec l'inconnu du restaurant, **son** inconnu du restaurant!_

 __ Laxus ? murmura le vert._

 _La curiosité dansait dans ses prunelles et il ne put détacher son regard de celui du brun en face de lui. Ce dernier semblait franchement étonné._

 _Fried soupira._

 _Mais très vite la surprise laissa place au dépit qui, à son tour, fut remplacé par quelque chose de différent, comme s'il était heureux de le voir, comme s'il avait patienté pour le rencontrer._

 __ Fried, appela de nouveau le blond d'une voix ferme._

 _Ce dernier put alors détacher ses yeux des orbes si expressifs du brun. Ce dernier-même qui l'avait séduit d'un seul regard dans le restaurant._

 _Kami-sama, il était encore plus bandant de près ! Fried se donna une claque mentale._

 _' Reprends-toi pas ce genre de pensée devant Laxus. '_

 __ Qui est-ce ? questionna le mage runique avec moins de forme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _Sa question fit grimacer le blond qui, pour le coup, était prit au dépourvu._

 __ Mon nom est Haruka … un ami de Laxus._

 _Le mot fit tilt chez le mage de l'unité Raijin, c'était donc lui l'ami qu'avait prétexté Laxus auprès de Mira? Il existait vraiment?_

 __ Il a perdu sa langue ? Peut-être voudrait-il que j'aille la chercher ? Questionna le brun devant le long silence du vert._

 _Fried piqua un fard et Laxus se frappa le front de sa main. Le blond sentait que Haruka n'allait pas se tenir à distance comme ils en avaient convenu._

 _Haruka lui-même se foutu une claque mentale, on lui disait de rester à l'écart et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il le draguait ! Mais que voulez-vous, il ne pouvait pas résister à un visage comme le sien._

 __ Je vous laisse. Fried-san, salua-t-il un dernière fois tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans sa chambre._

 _._

 _._

 _._

L'inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça, semblait parler d'un sujet grave avec le blond et malheureusement de là où il était, Fried ne pouvait rien entendre. Il soupira et préféra rester cacher derrière le pan du mur.

Qui était cet ami qui sortait nul part?

Au moment où il commençait à trouver le temps long, il entendit chuchoter tout près de son oreille.

_ Salut.

Fried retint de justesse le petit cri qu'il allait pousser.

À quel moment le brun s'était-il glissé à ses côtés?

Ce dernier se cala contre le mur.

Il jeta un regard discret à la silhouette du mage aux longs cheveux verts. Il savait qu'il était foutu quand le vert avait ouvert la bouche mais là, comment était-il censé l'éviter si ce dernier se trouvait à chaque endroit où il allait.

_ Bonjour … souffla Fried en s'éloignant d'un pas.

_ Que faisiez-vous derrière ce mur ? S'enquit le brun un brin curieux.

_ Rien ! nia le vert d'une voix assurée.

Haruka le soupçonna d'avoir voulu les espionner, il se dit alors qu'il allait devoir être plus prudent.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte du petit silence qui régnait et vit que le vert le regardait, ou tout du moins fixait son cou. Le brun sourit, son tatouage avait l'art de fasciner.

Il s'était fait faire ce tatouage quand il avait eut 16 ans, pour l'anniversaire de la «mort» d'Azalée et celui de sa belle-mère qui était survenue le même jour.

_ Ce n'est pas un tatouage magique, souffla le vert qui s'était rapproché pour contempler l'œuvre d'art.

Celui qui avait dessiné cela avait tout d'un génie, la fleur semblait presque réelle avec ses contours noirs et quelques reflets roses pâles aux coins des pétales. Sur l'une des pétales était inscrit quelque chose. Fried ne voyait pas bien donc Haruka dû s'approcher un peu plus, le cou penché sur le côté comme pour mieux le laisser admirer le dessin indélébile.

Le mage se rendit alors compte de leur soudaine proximité qui n'était pas convenable pour des gens qui se connaissait à peine.

_ Pardon je … je n'aurais pas dû. J'étais juste …

_… Intrigué ? Proposa le brun avec un sourire charmeur qu'il ne put réprimer.

Les tatouages normaux se faisaient rares face à la popularité des tatouages magiques, ces derniers étaient faits avec des tampons spéciaux et leur particularité était que si on voulait les effacer, il suffisait d'acheter une éponge magique qui permettait de les enlever. Ladite éponge coûtait assez cher, mais au moins c'était une solution pour ceux qui ne voulait plus de leur tatouage.

Le tatouage non magique était bien différent, c'était de l'encre qui ne pouvait être effacée, peu importe la magie que l'on utilisait. Le seul moyen de le couvrir, c'était un vêtement ou avec du maquillage ! Ce tatouage s'était donc fait plus rare et menaçait de disparaître.

Le seul qu'il avait vu auparavant était celui qu'avait fait Laxus sur son torse, il avait même était présent durant les nombreuses séances nécessaires où Laxus, bien que fier, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer ou de grogner. Les tatouages non magiques étaient réputés douloureux.

_ Moi aussi, fit soudainement Haruka.

Fried cligna les yeux, il n'était pas lui-même aujourd'hui, d'habitude rien ne lui échappait. Mais tout semblait partir en sucette depuis qu'il avait croisé cet homme ! Peu d'homme l'avait intéressé depuis qu'il avait renoncé à Laxus. Il y avait bien eu Sting mais il s'agissait d'une attirance légère et qui n'était pas faite pour durer.

Cet homme devant lui, par contre, avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de détourner le regard. Il semblait à la fois franc et ouvert mais aussi très secret.

_ Pardon … je n'ai pas écouté ! s'excusa le mage runique.

_ J'ai dit que moi aussi, répéta le brun.

_ Vous aussi quoi?

_ Moi aussi je suis intrigué ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Il était intrigué par lui, c'était censé vouloir dire quoi au juste?

C'est un Fried encore plus perdu qui rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son leader.

.

.

.

Juvia n'avait cessé de penser à sa famille depuis ces derniers jours et aujourd'hui cette pensée n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Le départ de Grey lui avait fait voir qu'elle s'était accrochée au brun tel un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêchait de se noyer dans sa solitude, solitude qu'elle se traînait depuis l'enfance et que la guilde Phantom Lord n'avait pas effacée.

Juvia avait toujours refusé de penser à ses parents biologiques mais désormais elle ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'elle avait des gens de son sang dans la nature. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient abandonner, et si elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer à l'ignorer. Sa curiosité avait été piquée et elle aurait voulu apprendre deux trois choses sur eux.

Juste pour savoir. Bien sûr cette vérité lui faisait un peu peur, mais maintenant qu'elle s'intéressait à ses origines et elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Juvia saisit entre ses doigts le teru teru bozu taché de sang, celui qu'elle avait conservé et qui n'avait pas subit de destruction contrairement au dossier.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion d'y repenser, ce dossier l'intriguait toujours.

Comment Laxus avait obtenu sa poupée de chiffon?

Peut-être que … si elle lui redemandait gentiment, il accepterait de tout lui dire ?

 _« Tu es ta propre lumière et il ne tient qu'à toi de le voir, Juvia … tu ne le vois pas mais tu es celle qui est la lumière des autres … tu es l'espoir. »_

 _Quand Juvia se souvint des mots du blond, elle sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer, ses paroles lui avaient fait du bien. De savoir ce que Laxus pensait d'elle et surtout qu'il croyait en elle … ça l'avait_ _laissée_ _sans mots._

 _«Tu es l'espoir»._

Juvia n'était pas sûre de la signification de cette phrase mais elle préféra ne pas épiloguer dessus. Laxus s'était montré incroyablement gentil et compréhensif ! Il avait même laissé la bleue passer sa rage sur lui, et quand Juvia y repensait, elle se disait qu'elle devrait peut-être le remercier.

Au moment où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, elle entendit quelques coups toqués à sa porte qu'elle ouvrit rapidement pour y trouver l'hôtesse de l'accueil, l'avertissant que vers 18h elle devrait se rendre au laboratoire.

Comme elle avait un peu de temps devant elle Juvia décida d'aller flâner sur la plage, mais alors qu'elle traversait un des nombreux couloirs du lieu, elle vit quelque chose plus loin qui la figea sur place.

Devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme brun, mais pas n'importe lequel : c'était celui qui était en compagnie de Laxus au Osoto Hill, ce visage qu'elle avait vu apparaître dans son rêve. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur première rencontre et l'aura qu'il dégageait était toujours aussi fascinante ! On avait envie de lui accorder sa confiance mais le mystère qui résidait dans ses yeux vous laissait une étrange sensation.

Juvia ne savait trop pourquoi cet inconnu apparaissait dans ses songes, des rêves où un homme venait la sortir de l'orphelinat, l'emportant loin de cette horrible endroit et qui deviendrait sa famille. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve d'enfant. Puis elle avait refait ce songe, si clair et précis, presque comme … un souvenir. Et le revoilà, lui qui avait le même visage que son inconnu, qui semblait seulement plus âgé que dans son rêve.

Leur regards s'accrochèrent et Juvia sentit une sensation troublante de familiarité, comme si cet inconnu avait toujours été à ses côtés. C'était difficile à décrire mais la façon dont le brun la regarda, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient perdus de vue et qu'ils venaient de se retrouver.

Juvia, intriguée, tenta de parler.

_ Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle à l'homme au bout du couloir.

Ce dernier fit un mouvement pour avancer, avant de se rétracter et de s'enfuir dans le couloir adjacent.

Haruka n'arrivait pas à y croire, il s'était dégonflé comme un con ! Il craignait cette rencontre qu'il avait pourtant tant espéré.

.

.

.

Vers 18h, Juvia et Laxus marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'au laboratoire d'Amizaki. Ils étaient tout deux silencieux.

Juvia ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Devait-elle l'ignorer ? Lui parler ? Le remercier pour ses mots encourageants d'hier ?

Juvia voulait savoir ! Elle avait toujours souhaiter connaître les sentiments de Laxus, elle était plutôt curieuse de savoir ce que lui trouvait le blond, mais aussi pourquoi il tenait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Ne croyez pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, non ! La présence du blond était trop … perturbante pour qu'elle souhaite qu'il abroge cette distance.

Laxus était un mystère, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait le fuir ou se jeter dans ses bras mais refusait la deuxième option, le souvenir de Grey étant encore frais dans son esprit et ne pouvant pas l'oublier aussi facilement !

_ Juvia.

La bleue fit un bond de surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond l'appelle.

_ Oui ? Murmura-t-elle, la main sur le cœur à cause de cette frayeur.

_ Que comptes-tu faire après cette mission ?

Laxus se trouva stupide de poser cette question mais il ne voyait pas comment engager une conversation autrement.

Juvia fixa le blond avec surprise et prit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

_ Juvia va rentrer à la guilde et …

Juvia s'arrêta soudainement. Elle venait de réaliser une chose : quand elle allait rentrer de sa mission, Grey ne serait pas là. Une fois à Magnolia, tout serait changé. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'entendrait plus les chamailleries de Natsu et Lucy, ni les remontrances d'Erza, plus de «c'est l'amooooooour» de la part de Happy et surtout plus de Grey. Ses amis étaient partis et bien qu'il lui restait Mirajane, Gajeel et tous les autres … ça n'allait plus être pareil.

_ Tu penses encore à lui.

Laxus avait soupiré ces mots, il savait que Juvia n'allait pas oublier le brun aussi facilement, mais il était toujours amer de voir la place qu'occupait le brun alors qu'il était absent.

_ Plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant, souffla la bleue d'une voix paniquée.

_ Tu vas t'habituer aux changements.

_ Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr! Juvia réalise seulement maintenant qu'en rentrant elle ne les verra pas...

_ Tu parle d'eux comme s'ils étaient mort.

_ C'est tout comme, cette quête est presque suicidaire, s'ils revenaient ce serait un miracle. Comment pouvez rester calme tout en le sachant !

_ Parce que j'ai foi en eux, ils sont trop chiants pour crever en quête. Ce sont des mages de Fairy Tail, ne l'oublie pas !

Le visage de la bleue se radoucit un peu, Laxus n'avait pas tord, elle devait faire confiance à ses amis, en plus si Erza était avec eux … rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Laxus avait raison, ils iraient bien. Elle devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour leur futur ennemis.

_ Imagine ces idiots voyageant à travers le monde, tu devrais plutôt craindre pour tous les immeubles que Natsu va détruire.

La mage laissa échapper un rire franc en imaginant la tête du vieux devant les futures factures écrites en différentes langues. Elle imaginait déjà tous ces dégâts qu'ils allaient causer au fil de leur voyage.

Cette pensée remit un peu de baume au cœur de la bleue qui rigola encore un instant avant de capter le regard que le blond posait sur elle. C'était un de ces rares moments où il laissait voir au delà de sa stature fière et un peu froide. Son regard était attendri, mais cela ne dura qu'un instant avant que le dragon slayer ne se reprenne.

Juvia rougit un peu, leur baiser lui revint alors en mémoire. La bleue ferma les yeux et tenta de repousser ce souvenir encore trop frais dans son esprit. Elle échoua.

Le blond remarqua le changement d'attitude de la bleue, elle semblait gêné et il devina aisément ce qui causait ses rougeurs.

Bien trop tenté de la taquine,r il ignora sa raison qui lui disait de s'éloigner d'elle.

_ Tu y repenses pas vrai ? questionna-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Juvia sortit immédiatement de ses pensées quand elle sentit le blond s'approcher d'elle. Elle resta paralysée une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Comment faisait-il pour lire en elle si facilement alors que pour elle, c'était tout un casse-tête pour le comprendre ?

_ Juvia ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez ! Nia-t-elle.

La bleue retrouva alors sa capacité à marcher.

_ Ose seulement dire que ça n'a tas pas plu.

_ Nous allons être en retard ! répliqua-t-elle déjà loin devant un blond moqueur.

Laxus la regarda s'éloigner les joues rouges et il fut intérieurement satisfait de l'avoir mise dans un tel état, mais aussi de l'avoir faire rire un peu plus tôt. Il pensa même qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cette drôle de relation.

.

.

.

Amizaki parla durant vingt minutes en s'extasiant sur ses recherches et sur ses trouvailles récentes : elle avait réussit à établir les différences entre les eaux magiques et l'eau normal et elle avait analysé le sang d'un dragon slayer de foudre qui renfermait de nombreux secrets fascinants pour elle. Elle avait aussi réussit à établir la puissance destructrice de la foudre et de l'eau combinée.

Désormais il ne lui restait qu'une ultime expérience.

_ Vous devez vous embrasser.

_ Pardon?!

_ Ahahah je blague, je blague! Si vous aviez vu vos têtes

Amizaki se mit à se marrer toute seule, fière de sa petite blague, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de leur exposer sa véritable requête.

_ J'ai remarqué hier que Juvia-san, durant le combat, avait absorbé votre magie, Laxus-san. Et j'aimerais assez que vous recommenciez !

Juvia elle-même ne savait pas trop comment elle avait fait pour absorber la magie du blond, elle était trop concentrée sur sa colère pour ça.

La bleue fit donc ce qu'on lui demandait et créa une boule d'eau au creux de ses mains.

Laxus, quant à lui, fit crépiter de l'électricité, hésita une seconde avant de la lancer sur la bulle d'eau de Juvia. La bleue sentit électricité se diffuser dans l'eau mais elle n'avait pas mal, bien au contraire.

Juvia avait la boule électrique entre les mains, la magie de Laxus se mêlait doucement à la sienne et venait la renforcer, son élément de base avait donc le pouvoir d'absorber l'électricité et ce n'était pas si étonnement.

_ C'est génial ! S'enthousiasma la blonde. Je vais marquer tout ça dans mon carnet ! Dit-elle en faisant mine de partir.

_ Attendez !Fit Laxus pour stopper le mouvement du professeur.

Il se pencha lentement, contempla la boule d'eau d'où crépitait sa magie et d'instinct il aspira le tout sous les yeux écarquillés d'Amizaki-sensei et de Juvia.

Bien qu'il n'est pas été entraîné par un dragon, il n'en restait pas moins un dragon slayer qui aimait savourer son élément. Il engloutit le tout et se pourlécha les lèvres, satisfait de son repas.

_ Merci pour le repas Juvia … c'était encore meilleur que d'habitude ! souffla-t-il à une bleue fort embarrassée.

La mage d'eau détourna le regard et ramena ses mains contre elle.

Amizaki s'en alla avec hâte pour tout noter dans son carnet et les deux mages restèrent là sans parler. Rien que de penser que hier encore ils … s'embrassaient à cet endroit.

La bleue aurait voulu effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire, elle aurait surtout voulu ne pas être troublée en sa présence, comment devait-elle lui faire face si elle se sentait gêné à chaque fois que leurs regardaient se croisaient.

_ Tu penses beaucoup trop.

Ces mots venaient d'être soupiré par le blond et firent sursauter la bleue.

Juvia baissa la tête, encore mal à l'aise face au dragon slayer.

_ Juvia, hum … Juvia voulait vous dire quelque chose, Laxus-san.

_ …

_ Merci, bredouilla-t-elle. Merci pour hier.

_ Tu me remercie de t'avoir embrassé ? Dit-il, assez amusé.

_ Non pas du tout ! Juste merci pour vos mots … ils ont touchés Juvia. Personne n'avait jamais dit ça à Juvia et hum …

Juvia osa lui jeter un regard : ce dernier semblait comme … paralysé et gêné ? Non, ça ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Laxus.

_ Je pensais chaque mot, avoua-t-il.

_ Même ceux concernant le fait que Juvia n'ait jamais été seule ? Parce que techniquement si, à l'orphelinat Juvia n'avait aucun ami …

Le blond soupira et s'approcha d'un pas. Comment était-il censé justifier cette parole sans trahir le secret d'Haruka ?

_ Je pense que … peu importe où se trouvent tes parents, ils font partie de toi et ainsi tu n'es pas seule.

Son explication était un peu bancale, mais elle semblait fonctionner.

Juvia sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion, puis se décida à le regarder droit dans les yeux, bien qu'incertaine elle était déterminé.

_ Laxus-san … Juvia peux vous posez une question … indiscrète ?

_ Quoi donc ? Oh, je sais, toi aussi tu te poses la question ? Elles se posent toutes la question … Tu te demandes si **tout** est énorme chez moi ! dit-il avec un sourire goguenard tout en avançant vers la bleue. Tu peux venir vérifier si tu veux.

Juvia le stoppa d'une main et nia fortement.

_ Non ! Juvia ne voulait pas poser ce genre de question ! Et reculez !

 _ _' Kami-sama, comment peut-il passer du coq à l'âne aussi vite !'__

Il aimait taquiner la bleue, et maintenant qu'il s'était adonné à cette pratique, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans aussi longtemps. Voir ses joues se colorer par sa faute était assez agréable et bien qu'il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, quitte à se brûler, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Le blond recula d'un pas docilement et l'autorisa à poser sa question, laissant la bleue recommencer à respirer normalement.

_ Si vous aviez l'occasion de … renouer les liens avec votre père, le referiez-vous ?

La bleue regretta vite sa question quand elle vit le visage du blond s'assombrir et d'une voix glaciale et catégorique il lui répondit :

_ Non.

La bleue hocha la tête. Elle semblait presque déçue de sa réponse et Laxus ne le comprit pas, il décida alors d'ajouter.

_ Mais si c'était ma mère …

La bleue le regarda avec insistance. Le blond se détourna, il regrettait de s'ouvrir ainsi, ce n'était pas prévu et Juvia n'était pas censée le voir ainsi.

_ Si on me redonnait l'occasion de la voir …

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase car c'était assez évident.

_ Est-ce que vous pensez que vous allez regretter de refuser votre père dans votre vie ?

Le blond grogna à la question, car il détestait considérer cet homme comme autre chose qu'un géniteur, mais il était vrai que l'exclure de sa vie n'était pas aussi aisé qu'il voulait l'affirmer. Les événements des Grands Jeux magiques lui revinrent en mémoire et il serra les poings.

_ Un jour, quand ce con crèvera, peut-être que j'aurai un remords, concéda-t-il tandis qu'il partait.

Juvia allait le laisser partir quand à la dernière minute elle se souvint d'un détail.

_ Laxus-san !

_ Quoi ? Oui il était un peu agressif mais cette conversation lui avait mit les nerfs à fleur de peau.

_ Juvia a aperçu votre ami ici.

Le blond se figea.

_ Celui du Osoto Hill. Précisa la bleue.

Laxus maudit Haruka et tenta de refréner sa colère.

_ Tu lui as parlé ?

_ Heu non … il est partit quand il a vu Juvia.

Le dragon slayer se remit en marche et laissa la bleue. Juvia demeura seule, perdue dans ses réflexions.

.

.

.

Laxus alla jusqu'à la chambre du brun pour lui rappeler d'être prudent.

Ce dernier accueillit son conseil avec une mine sombre.

_ Je le sais déjà, je suis celui qui l'a surveillé souviens-toi ! Toi, par contre, tu t'oublies un peu trop avec elle … mais on ne va recommencer une énième conversation sur cela. J'ai plus important à faire ! Je vais retournée à Azalea(*) demain et je pense que tu devrais venir avec moi.

_ Es-tu fou ?

_ Non et écoute, j'ai un plan ! Si on veut découvrir ce que mon père cache, faire des recherches ne va pas suffire. Il faut aller à la source. Tu dis que tu es venu me voir et il voudra te parler Écoute, il sait que tu abritais ce démon en toi alors ça va sûrement l'intéresser.

_ Et il ne va pas trouver cela bizarre que je vienne te voir.

_ Je ne pense pas, il croyait déjà à l'époque qu'on couchait ensemble, à croire qu'il pense que je couche avec n'importe qui.

_ Ce qui prouve bien que malgré son sens des affaires, ton père est nul en relationnel, parce que toi et moi … jamais !

_ Comment ça, toi et moi jamais !? C'est parce que je suis un homme avoue !

_ C'est surtout que je préfère largement ta petite sœur ! Hum … ses lèvres … dit-il d'un air gourmand !

_ Enlève-moi cet air de gros dégueulasse quand tu parles de mon innocente Juvia !

_ Plus aussi innocente que ça!

_ Tu sais quoi !? Sors de ma chambre grand pervers !

Le blond s'amusa de l'air outré du brun.

_ Nous n'avons pas finit de parler de ton plan.

Le brun essaya de se calmer.

_ Je pense que tu devrais aller rendre visite à Mahomoto et lui couper l'herbe sous le pied car je suis sûr qu'il voudra prendre contact avec toi. S'il s'intéresse au démon loup il va te recevoir sans problème.

_ Hum … je vais y aller, mais d'abord je dois passer à Magnolia histoire de me débarrasser de Fried.

Haruka vit alors le visage du vert apparaître dans son esprit. L'homme l'attirait beaucoup. Un peu trop pour un homme qui allait se marier. Car Mahomoto n'allait pas renoncer à le faire épouser l'héritière Owaka .

.

.

.

Le lendemain tous les mages firent leurs bagages. Ils étaient désormais dans le hall d'entrée à dire au revoir à Amizaki-sensei. La blonde les remercia longuement pour avoir fait avancer ses recherches et leur promit de les tenir au courant des avancées.

Fried, Laxus et Juvia se dirigèrent tous à la gare en silence. Juvia semblait être ailleurs depuis ce matin, le mage runique lui, pensait à l'inconnu qu'il n'allait sûrement jamais revoir et qui l'intriguait tant, et Laxus pensait au plan d'Haruka qui était certes dangereux mais pas si stupide que ça. Et en faisant cela il pourrait voir Oba-san, ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Cette vieille folle lui avait vraiment manqué.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la gare, Laxus repéra Haruka qui les observaient au loin.

_ Allez acheter les tickets, j'arrive.

Le blond alla rejoindre Haruka. La présence du brun ne resta pas invisible aux yeux des autres. Dès que le blond rejoignit le brun, Juvia et Fried se dirigèrent vers le guichet.

_ Fried-san, quel est cet homme avec qui parlait Laxus-san ?

_ Je crois que c'est un ami à lui … sauf que Laxus ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

_ Juvia l'avait vu au restaurant avec Laxus-san une fois … c'était bizarre.

_ Quel restaurant ? Et comment ça bizarre.

_C'était le Osoto Hill et oui, c'était bizarre ! Sa façon de regarder Juvia … c'était étrange et en plus …

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase elle n'allait pas parler de son rêve sur le brun. Un rêve étrange … ou … non, ça ne pouvait pas être souvenir … elle ne le connaissait pas.

_ En plus … ? répéta Fried, intrigué.

_ Rien … allons acheter ces tickets.

« Départ pour la ville d'Ork dans quinze minutes »

Juvia resta paralysée suite à l'annonce. Ork était sa ville natale, où se trouvait son ancienne guilde et son orphelinat. Elle avait complètement laissé derrière elle cet endroit qui lui rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. C'était pourtant la ville où elle avait rencontré Gajeel-kun. C'était son point de départ, ses racines en quelques sortes.

_ Juvia on y va ? Questionna le vert devant la bleue figée.

La bleue se dirigea vers le guichet et alla acheter ses trois tickets pour Magnolia.

« Départ pour Ork dans dix minutes »

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit, non elle n'allait pas faire ça … pas tout d'un coup, sans y avoir vraiment réfléchit !? Bon elle y avait pensé après sa conversation avec Laxus sur la mère de ce dernier. Quelques semaines plus tôt vous auriez demander à Juvia ce qu'elle pensait de ses parents et elles vous aurait répondu que ceux qui abandonnaient leur enfants n'en valaient pas la peine, mais aujourd'hui elle était intriguée. Étaient-ils morts ?À quoi ressemblaient-ils et surtout pourquoi l'avoir laisser dans cet endroit ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle traitée différemment des autres ? La grande chambre, les petits cadeaux, jusqu'à maintenant elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que ce n'était pas normal, les autres enfants recevaient aussi des cadeaux à noël mais c'était des vêtements de seconde main ou des jouets cassés. Elle, de son côté, avait droit à des livres de magie. Et les livres de magies étaient des objets onéreux.

Kami-sama pourquoi pensait-elle à cela maintenant ? Après tant d'années elle avait enfouie ces souvenir au fond d'elle car elle voulait oublier sa vie à l'orphelinat, cependant aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus fuir.

Il lui avait fallut le départ de Grey et trois jours de tristesse pour se rendre compte que l'abandon de ses parents avaient toujours un impact sur sa vie et peut-être que si elle comprenait pourquoi ces derniers l'avait laissé, peut-être comprendrait-elle pourquoi Bora et Grey avaient fini par partir eux aussi.

_ Juvia veut un ticket pour Ork.

Le guichetier lui tendit le ticket et prit l'argent sans même la regarder alors qu'au contraire Fried la dévisageait avec de gros yeux.

_ Comment ça Ork, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Juvia va partir à Ork ! dit-elle en se mettant à courir à travers la foule.

Elle bouscula quelques personnes et trouva au bout de plusieurs minutes le train dans lequel elle entra sans hésitation. L'adrénaline que lui procurait sa décision coulait encore dans ses veine tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver un compartiment. C'était la chose la plus folle qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, partir sur un coup de tête, tout laisser tomber !

Kami-sama, elle ne voulait même pas penser à l'idée ne rien trouver à propos de ses parents.

_ Juvia vas-tu m'expliquer ? fit Fried qui la suivait.

La bleue se laissa tomber sur un blanc près de la fenêtre et s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, le cœur battant. Elle expliqua à toute vitesse à Fried la situation.

.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laxus quitta Haruka, se dirigea vers le guichet mais ne trouva pas ses camarades.

_ Hey ! Vous n'auriez pas vous une fille aux cheveux bleus et un gars au cheveux verts ? demanda-t-il à l'homme du guichet.

Ce dernier leva un regard ennuyé sur le blond.

_ La fille à prit un ticket pour Ork et le gars l'a suivit.

Laxus écarquilla les yeux, comment ça Ork ?

Il demanda à l'homme où se trouvait le train pour Ork et il couru jusqu'au quai.

_ Juvia ! Fried ! hurla t-il en courant le long du train.

Au bout d'un moment une tête bleue apparut par une fenêtre.

_ Laxus-san !

_ Juvia qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ce train ?

À son tour Fried apparu derrière la bleue.

_ Qu'est-ce vous foutez dans ce train ?!

_ C'est Fried-san qui a suivit Juvia, elle ne l'a pas obliger à monter !

_ Hey ! Je voulais simplement des explications !

_ Juvia c'est le train vers Magnolia qu'il faut prendre.

_ Juvia sait mais … hum … après notre conversation d'hier, Juvia s'est aperçue qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de remords …

_ De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-il en ayant peur de comprendre.

_ Juvia veut découvrir qui sont ces parents et c'est à Ork qu'elle va commencer.

Le blond blêmit et soudain le train se mit en branle et démarra.

_ Et merde ! jura Fried.

C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'il se retrouvait embarqué sur un train malgré lui.

Laxus se mit à courir derrière le transport dans l'espoir de le rattraper et d'empêcher Juvia de partir, en vain. Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés tandis que le blond courait derrière ce foutu train

mais, malgré sa rapidité quand le véhicule quitta la gare, il dû s'avouer vaincu.

_ Et merde merde merde ! Gueula-t-il en frappant la première chose à porter de main.

Si Juvia se mettait à fouiner un peu trop …

 _' Merde ! '_

* * *

 _Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais on rentre dans un nouvel «arc» de l'histoire. Les choses se gâtent pour Laxus et Haruka. Toujours pas d'info sur l'admirateur de Mira je sais..._

 _(*) Azalea est le nom de la ville où réside la famille Mizutsune et Azalée est le véritable prénom de Juvia. Je pense que le lien est évident._

Missfairytail3 : Salut merci pour la review. Désolé pour le temps d'attente.

Soiz : Salut ! Merci de prendre le temps de mettre un commentaire ça fait plaisir !

Guesski : Des réponses à tes questions vont arriver petit à petit donc patience et merci pour la review

Juju394 : Contente que la fic te plaise ainsi que ce couple. Je te remercie pour la review elle me fait plaisir


	12. Chapter 12

Comme quoi Noël est vraiment synonyme de miracle me revoilà (enfin) avec un chapitre en cette veille de Noël donc Joyeuses fêtes et profitez des vacances!

Wow on a dépassé les 100 reviews merci beaucoup à tous ! ça me réchauffe le cœur!

Merci beaucoup à Adesteny

Bonne lecture !

Résumé : Alors que Juvia décide sur un coup de tête de retourner à Ork pour chercher une trace de ses parents, Laxus se rend à Azalea pour rendre visite à Mahomoto Mizutsune et pour découvrir pourquoi ce dernier s'intéresse au démon-loup.

* * *

Chapitre 12

_ Bordel, Haruka comment fais-tu pour être si calme!?

Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient désormais devant la gare et Laxus était à deux doigts de tout exploser sur son passage.

_ Je suis calme parce que je me suis préparé à ce jour il y a des années de ça. Oba-san a pensé qu'Azalée s'intéresserait à ses origines et nous avons fait en sorte d'effacer notre présence ! Officiellement, Juvia est un bébé trouvé devant un orphelinat, laissé par un ou une inconnue.

_ Et la directrice que tu soudoyais pour lui fournir de bons soins ? Ne risque-t-elle pas de vendre la mèche.

_ J'en doute.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te le fait penser ? S'impatienta le blond.

_ Elle est morte il y a trois ans.

_ Oh.

_ Oui, donc il n'y a pas de traces de mes paiements à cette femme pour qu'elle traite bien Juvia, vu que c'était toujours en liquide. Elle seule savait que je veillais de loin, mais jamais elle n'a su pourquoi je lui en donnais. Et comme seul l'argent l'intéressait, elle s'en fichait alors cesse donc de stresser.

_ Et s'il subsistait une trace, une toute petite ?

_ C'est impossible ! Et j'avoue que ça me peine qu'elle se mette à notre recherche pour rien. Mais nous devons aller interroger mon père, tu te souviens?

_ … Arriver en même temps ne va-t-il pas paraître suspect ?

_ Hum … Tu as raison, mais peut-on faire dans la subtilité si mon père manigance vraiment quelque chose ?

_ Par précaution, je vais rentrer au manoir plus tard tandis que toi, tu y seras dès le matin.

.

.

.

Juvia avait du mal à respirer. Elle venait de faire la chose la plus irréfléchie de son existence ! Kami-sama savait qu'elle avait déjà fait des choses insensées dans sa vie comme tomber amoureuse de l'ennemi et le laisser gagner une bataille, ou encore embrasser le petit-fils du maître de sa guilde. Non, ces événements étaient mineurs comparés à la recherche de sa famille. Une famille dont elle ne savait rien et qui jusqu'à là ne l'intéressait pas … ou tout du moins, pas au point d'aller la chercher.

Désormais, elle se trouvait dans cette chambre d'hôtel à bas prix en compagnie de Fried.

La veille, elle avait sauté dans un train, accompagnée de Fried – bien malgré lui. Le soir, ils étaient arrivés très tard à Ork et s'étaient trouvés un hôtel miteux pour passer la nuit.

Le jour venait de se lever et Juvia était assise sur le lit au matelas peu confortable. Elle en venait à envier Fried qui dormait à même le sol, par galanterie et parce qu'il ne restait plus que cette chambre.

Juvia avait le regard dans le vide, elle était perdue. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Fausser compagnie à Laxus et retourner à Ork ! Et maintenant, que faire ?

_ Juvia-san … marmonna une voix ensommeillée.

La bleue tourna alors la tête vers le mage runique qui se tenait désormais assis. Il regardait autour de lui, semblant ne pas comprendre pourquoi il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Juvia. Rapidement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Le vert se leva alors difficilement de sa couche de fortune et prit place au bord du lit.

_ Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

La bleue baissa la tête, elle n'était plus sûre de vouloir savoir.

Fried vit le doute dans les yeux de sa camarade.

_ Tu as changé d'avis?

_ Juvia à peur, avoua-t-elle.

_ Peur de quoi ?

_ Juvia craint la vérité. Pourquoi ses parents l'ont-ils abandonné ? Sont-ils morts ? Ne voulaient-ils plus d'elle ?

Juvia baissait la tête pour cacher son trouble, mais c'était vain car sa voix laissait tout transparaître.

Fried se retrouva un peu décontenancé devant la fragilité évidente de sa camarade. Bon sang ! Il n'aurait pas dû être là, c'était à Laxus d'être présent !

Pourquoi son leader ne les avait-il pas suivit ? D'habitude, tout ce qui concernait Juvia l'intéressait, il aurait dû être là ! Et pourtant, pas de nouvelle.

Le vert soupira, il ne pouvait compter sur le blond à cet instant, il allait devoir soutenir sa camarade. Ils n'étaient pas très proches et ne se parlaient que grâce à Laxus. Et malgré leur manque de proximité, Juvia avait garder pour elle la découverte de son homosexualité et elle l'avait accepté sans problème.

Fried se rendit compte que Juvia était la seule à connaître son secret. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à Laxus, ni même au reste de l'unité Raijin, et il soupçonnait Mirajane d'être au courant – mais cette femme savait tout donc ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Fried saisit la main de la bleue pour lui influer du courage. La mage d'eau contempla cette main avec surprise puis elle releva les yeux jusqu'au visage du mage runique.

Le vert lui faisait un petit sourire encourageant. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour la bleue, elle savait que Fried n'était tactile qu'avec très peu de personne.

Juvia raffermit sa prise sur la main de son camarade et lui offrit un petit sourire.

D'un commun accord, ils allèrent prendre une douche l'un après l'autre et pendant que Juvia finissait de s'habiller, Fried alla au bar de l'hôtel, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un bar, pour leur trouver de quoi manger.

Juvia finit de s'habiller puis sortit de sa chambre quand quelque chose l'interpella. Une chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué hier soir en arrivant car elle était trop fatiguée.

Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose … c'était peut-être fou mais il lui semblait que ce papier peint miteux lui était familier.

 _Des bateaux !_ Retentit une voix enfantine dans son esprit, comme l'écho d'un vieux souvenir. Mais c'était impossible, pas vrai ?! Pourquoi se souviendrait-elle d'un papier pain à l'imprimé constitué de bateau complètement miteux et moisi ?

Juvia secoua la tête et continua de marcher, mais alors qu'elle allait descendre les escaliers en bois, elle se stoppa. Ses yeux se fermèrent et quelques flashs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Elle se revit jeune _._

 _Sa vision était floue, due à la fatigue. La petite se faisait porter, elle était incapable de se souvenir du visage de celui qui la prenait dans ses bras, mais dans sa fatigue la seule chose dont elle fut consciente fut qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à ce moment. Son regard ensommeillé fut ensuite attiré par un papier peint qui représentait des bateaux._

 __ Des bateaux ! S'exclama-t-elle. (*)_

Juvia ouvrit brusquement les yeux. C'était quoi tous ces flashs ? Des souvenirs ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela … Comment aurait-elle atterri dans un endroit pareil à 10 ans seulement ? Non … Soudain, un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire : le jeune homme … celui qui lui était venu en aide …

Tout cela la rendit très confuse.

_ Juvia-san?

La bleue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir le vert se tenir au bas des escaliers.

_ Ah ! Fried-san ! Dit- elle en le rejoignant.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux trouver de quoi manger dehors, je ne fais pas confiance au cuistot du bar.

_ Très bien, acquiesça la bleue.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment miteux et, guidés par les souvenirs de la bleue, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre ville où ils trouvèrent un petit café.

_ Par où allons nous commencer ? questionna Fried une fois assis sur la terrasse de l'établissement.

_ Nous allons commencer par l'orphelinat.

Le vert hocha la tête et au même moment la serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes.

_ Des toasts, commanda le mage runique.

_ Juvia prendra la même, chose fit-elle sans jeter un regard à l'employée.

_ Juvia ? Murmura la voix surprise de la jeune femme.

L'interpellée releva le regard et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, ses yeux quant à eux étaient d'un vert pénétrant.

_ La fille de la pluie ? S'enquit la serveuse.

La mage d'eau la regarda avec incompréhension, se connaissaient-elles … Et soudainement, ces yeux verts lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il s'agissait de Sarana. Une de ses tortionnaires à l'orphelinat.

La bleue revit alors toute son enfance défiler devant elle. Elle se souvint des brimades, des insultes, des moqueries, de l'indifférence aussi. Juvia sentit son estomac se nouer et sa tête tourner.

La bleue se leva avec hâte et couru loin de ce maudit café et de cette maudite fille! Elle commençait à regretter son choix de revenir à Ork.

_ Juvia-san ! L'interpella Fried qui courrait derrière.

La bleue ne se tourna pas et continua sa route, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Juvia ! s'exclama-t-il en lui agrippant le bras

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait oublié d'ajouter le « -san ». L'état de sa camarade le préoccupait bien plus que les convenances.

Juvia s'arrêta alors, le regard troublé, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme.

_ Qui était cette femme Juvia-san ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

_ C'était … une fille … une fille à l'orphelinat … Juvia est désolée d'être partie mais … la revoir … c'était comme revoir toute mon enfance d'un coup …

Le vert desserra alors sa poigne sur sa camarade, sa main se fit plus douce quand il la déposa sur l'épaule de la bleue.

_ Tu sais quoi on va aller autre part pour manger, je ne sais pour toi mais je meurs de faim.

Juvia acquiesça. Elle n'était pas seule, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Laxus avait raison, il y avait des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter.

_ Allons manger ! Juvia a faim aussi !

.

.

.

Azalea était une ville qui avait plu à Laxus dès la première fois où il y avait mit les pieds.

Après son exil de la guilde, il avait vu que l'argent commençait à manquer, et au bout de deux semaines il était sur la paille. Il s'était alors trouvé dans un bar miteux , tentant d'oublier ses problèmes et cette foutue guilde avec un peu de liqueur et des jolies filles. Si l'alcool était présent, les femmes elles n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. De toute façon il n'était pas d'humeur, son moral était trop bas pour s'aventurer entre les cuisses d'une femme.

De plus, dès qu'il croisait le regard d'une personne de sexe féminin, il y avait une image qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Celle de deux grands yeux bleus et d'une voix qui vous transportait dans un monde inconnu. En grand mélomane qu'il était, il n'avait pas pu rester insensible à la performance de la jeune fille et désormais ça le hantait. Il n'avait même pas pu rester insensible quand il avait apprit qu'elle avait été blessé.

Laxus grogna contre lui même. Il n'aimait pas ça, s'intéresser à une fille pareille n'était pas son genre. D'habitude il appréciait les femmes comme Mira ou Cana qui étaient extravertie, pas pudique pour un sous et très libertine. Mirajane se fichait de savoir qu'il regardait d'autre fille, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas fait, il n'était pas de ce genre là. De plus avec Mira ce n'était pas sérieux, la barmaid ne l'aimait pas malgré tout les efforts de celle-ci.

Avec Cana ça avait été aussi intense que court. Ils étaient un « couple » très libre. Comme Cana voyait d'autres mecs, alors il voyait d'autres filles. Si Cana avait été fidèle, il l'aurait été aussi.

Juvia était l'opposé de ses ex, elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre femme. Elle était … unique.

Laxus balança son verre d'un geste rageur, il était en exil et sans le sous et il prenait le temps penser à la bleue. Non mais bonjour les priorités !

_ Hey il va falloir que tu payes pour ce verre brisé ! lui gueula le barman.

Laxus releva vers lui un regard noir qui fit taire l'homme.

_ Tout doux ! tempéra une voix puissante en déposant une main sur l'épaule du blond.

L'homme sortit une liasse de billets de sa poche et les balança au barman qui déguerpit quand il reconnu l'homme.

Laxus posa alors les yeux sur un homme qui devait avoisiner la cinquantaine.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Mahomoto Mizutsune.

Parfois, Laxus se disait que c'était le destin qui l'avait guidé à Azalea après son renvoi de la guilde. Il avait atterri dans cette ville par hasard au gré d'un long voyage en train où il avait été malade durant tout le trajet.

Le revoilà sept ans après, dans cette ville qui avait changé toute son existence. En arrivant dans la cité sept ans plus tôt, il pensait simplement un peu trop à cette étrange fille de la pluie et en ressortant, elle avait réussit à capturer son cœur et ça sans même essayer.

Laxus arriva au manoir des Mizutsune aux environs de 11h, le ciel était assez couvert.

Le dragon slayer se présenta à la grande barrière qui protégeait l'endroit des intrusions. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le seul rempart : il y avait aussi une dizaine de gardes armés.

Quand le blond arriva au portail, il put y entrer sans problème, mais il ne fut pas si surpris car Mahomoto avait quelques espions dans la ville qui le tenait au courant. Et comme Laxus Dreyar ne passait pas inaperçu, Mahomoto devait déjà être au courant de sa venue.

Le blond prit un instant pour contempler le manoir Mahomoto : il était grand, vieux, en pierre et la mousse le recouvrait par endroit. Un vaste domaine composait la demeure, aussi, derrière la maison, se trouvaient un lac avec un petit bois.

Il se promit de passer par le lac avant de partir.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé un immense jardin bien entretenu, il arriva devant une porte en bois de chêne. Deux gardes le laissèrent entrer sans même qu'il n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

Le blond pénétra alors dans le manoir et une puissante sensation de nostalgie se répandit en lui. Il se souvint de son arrivée dans cet endroit sept ans plus tôt. Il venait de recevoir une proposition d'emploi comme garde du corps de Mahomoto. Ce dernier lui offrait un lieu où dormir ainsi que de l'argent alors il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchit avant d'accepter sa proposition.

Laxus traversa le hall d'entrée composé de pierre, il ignora les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et il se dirigea vers la salle de séjour.

Sans hésitation il ouvrit les portes et il vit Mahomoto debout dos à lui. L'homme semblait l'attendre.

L'odeur de l'homme l'avait guidé jusqu'à cette grande pièce mais ce n'était pas la seule chose. Ce qui l'attirait vers cette pièce était le portait. Le tableau faisait près de trois mètre de haut et dominait la salle de toute sa hauteur, posé au dessus d'une cheminée et éclairé par de grandes fenêtres. Les tons de la pièces étaient bleu et or.

La toile laissait apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus, si longs qu'ils lui arrivaient aux hanches. La femme du portrait semblait fixer un point lointain, ses yeux brillaient de joie et un fin sourire flirtait avec ses lèvres. Ce qui avait marqué Laxus dans cette peinture était la protubérance au niveau du ventre, la femme était visiblement enceinte.

La mère de Juvia, son portait craché. Quand Laxus avait vu cette peinture la première fois il était resté planté là, hébété durant dix longues minutes.

Mahomoto se retourna pour faire face au blond, l'homme avait peu changé dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus gris qu'il y a sept ans, mais l'homme avait toujours une carrure assez imposante malgré l'âge.

_ Laxus Dreyar ! Ça faisait longtemps.

Le blond esquissa un sourire forcé quand il dû serrer la main de l'homme, sa poigne était ferme et franche. Mahomoto usait de tous les moyens pour cacher le fait qu'il vieillissait et une poignée de main énergique était efficace.

_ Et si nous prenions place pour que tu me parles de la raison de ta visite !

D'un claquement de main, Mahomoto demanda à une servante – que Laxus n'avait pas remarqué – de leur apporter de quoi boire.

Le chef de la famille Mizutsune prit place sur un siège en cuir assez imposant qui était dos au feu de cheminée, le blond quant à lui prit place sur un canapé bleu non loin.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que la domestique vienne leur apporter les boissons, c'est à dire du thé vert .

Après avoir discrètement humé le breuvage – pour vérifier qu'il n'ait aucune drogue, avec Mahomoto on savait jamais – Laxus but une gorgée.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène donc dans mon humble demeure ?

Le blond faillit s'étouffer au mot «humble», car on parlait bien d'une propriété de plusieurs hectares et d'un manoir qui ferrait presque pâlir le palais du roi.

_ Je suis venu rendre visite à Haruka, nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis longtemps, mentit-il.

_ Oh, fit Mahomoto sans laisser transparaître ses émotions. Comme c'est dommage, dit-il en déposant sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui. Il est absent, il traite des affaires et sûrement qu'il s'est perdu entre les cuisses d'une serveuse et entre le cul d'un barman, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

Laxus savait que Mahomoto détestait la bisexualité de son fils, surtout que ce dernier l'affichait sans honte et sans complexe. Le blond pensait que le chef de famille aurait mieux toléré « les préférences » du brun s'il avait été discret. Mais Haruka s'assumait complètement ce qui rendait son père fou de rage. Cette préférence avait déjà fait manquer des contrats de mariage potentiel avec des familles puissantes.

_ Que lui veux-tu ?

_ Seulement parler ! mentit toujours le blond.

_ Après sept ans, tu n'as pas peur qu'il t'ait oublié ? Quoique mon fils est du genre sentimental, même avec ses conquêtes.

Laxus ne se fatigua pas à nier. Quand Laxus avait apprit la vérité sur Juvia, il s'était rapproché d'Haruka et pour Mahomoto se rapprochement signifiait une relation entre les deux hommes. Et comme Haruka voulait faire enrager son père, il n'avait pas nié.

_J'attendrais son retour alors.

Ils se jaugèrent à nouveau, Mahomoto semblait guetter le moindre faux pas du dragon slayer.

_ Et si nous passions dans mon bureau en attendant, cela fait tout de même sept ans que nous ne sommes pas vu.

.

.

.

.

Mirajane était derrière son bar mais elle ne servait pas, elle écrivait.

Depuis bientôt une heure, elle bavardait avec son admirateur secret.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout des anecdotes à propos de la famille Strauss. Mirajane se dit que son admirateur devait désormais tout savoir d'elle alors qu'elle ne savait toujours rien de lui, et cette situation commençait à l'agacer.

Au début, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça car au début, elle pensait que c'était une relation épistolaire éphémère. Mais désormais, elle s'était attachée à cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Leurs conversations était devenues un moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience et ses petits cadeaux étaient tous touchants.

Mirajane se mit alors à écrire sans réellement réfléchir.

« Je veux te voir. »

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait écrit elle se maudit, particulièrement quand elle vit que son inconnu ne répondait pas.

Elle ajouta, un peu désespérée :

« Ne m'ignore pas, sil te plaît ! »

« Mira, toi, s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas ça. »

« Tu ne veux donc pas me voir ? »

« Je te vois tous les jours, ma belle. »

«C'est la première fois que tu me donnes un surnom ! »

« Heu … oui, désolé ! »

« Non non ! Ne t'excuses pas, j'aime bien. »

« … »

« Laisse-moi te voir … ou si tu ne veux pas te montrer à moi, on se verra comme la dernière fois dans le noir … »

« À quoi bon ? De toutes façons tu ne pourras pas me voir. »

« S'il te plaît ! »

« ... »

L'Inconnu demeura silencieux durant de longues minutes si bien que Mira crut qu'il avait de nouveau fuit, mais elle vit au bout de vingt minutes une fine écriture se former sur le papier.

« D'accord, je te donnerai le lieu du rendez-vous. »

La barmaid esquissa un sourire.

« Je veux que ce soit ce soir. » indiqua la démone. « Ce n'est pas négociable ! »

Elle jouait un peu de sa chance car il aurait bien tout annulé d'une seule parole.

« Okay. »

Mirajane sauta presque de joie.

Au loin, quelqu'un l'observait avec un petit sourire tendre.

Il referma son carnet et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami qui se lamentait encore que Levy sorte avec Gajeel.

Lui avait tourné la page depuis longtemps, au Grand Jeux Magiques précisément.

_ Jet ! Droy !

Levy accourut vers eux avec un grand sourire.

_ Avec Gajeel, on va voir un film sur lacrima géante ! Ça vous tente ?

_ Heu … j'ai un rendez-vous ! prétexta Jet.

Plutôt se casser un bras que de jouer la troisième roue du carrosse.

_ Moi aussi ! fit Droy.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement.

_ Avec un délicieux katsudon (*) !

_ Ah ! firent-ils d'une même voix.

Ça semblait plus crédible de savoir sa soirée réservée pour manger plutôt que pour un rendez-vous.

.

.

.

_ Juvia, tu es prête ?

La bleue resta pétrifiée devant ce fantôme de béton. Il était là, grand, imposant et morne. Son orphelinat. Là où elle avait passé la moitié de sa vie.

Ses plus mauvais souvenirs s'étaient créés dans ce bâtiment. La bleue se sentit trembler des pieds jusqu'à la tête, un frisson désagréable la traversa et l'affaiblit. Ses genoux qui ne demandaient qu'à céder.

Et alors qu'elle craquait, elle sentit un main se glisser dans la sienne, chaleureuse et rassurante, une simple main qui lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle jeta un regard au vert qui tentait de son mieux de lui donner du courage.

La mage d'eau lui murmura un merci et avec le soutien de son camarade – son ami ? – elle se mit à marcher jusqu'à l'orphelinat, elle poussa d'une main tremblante le portail qui émit un bruit strident témoignant de son ancienneté.

Un grand terrain de jeux la séparait du bâtiment. Juvia constata les changements qu'avaient subi les lieux, à son époque ce terrain était vague et mal entretenu.

Quelques enfants qui jouaient entre eux s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder passer.

La bleue se sentit un peu gênée de sentir tout ces yeux sur sa personne, les enfants murmuraient entre eux , seul un osa les aborder. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, il devait avoir entre quatre et cinq ans.

_ C'est vous les nouveaux maman et papa venu nous chercher.

Le bleue fut un peu peiné d'avoir fait naître l'espoir chez ce petit.

_ Non désolé petit, mais je suis certain que des parents ne tarderont pas à venir, lui répondit le vert en lui souriant.

_ Tu ne devrais pas lui dire ça, lui reprocha la bleue d'un air sombre.

Fried se détourna alors du petit garçon pour regarder sa camarade avec incompréhension.

_ Il va cultiver de l'espoir pour rien, murmura la bleue.

Fried vit alors compte de la souffrance qu'avait ressentit la bleue à cause de l'abandon, et Juvia même se rendit compte qu'essayer d'oublier son enfance avait été vain.

_ Hey vous là ! Héla une femme en accourant jusqu'au deux mages.

Le vert lâcha la main de sa camarade et avança vers la quarantenaire qui avait un air menaçant sur le visage.

_ Pas d'inquiétude mada…

_ Que faites-vous ici ? il n'y a pas de visite aujourd'hui !

_ Mio-san ! souffla Juvia.

La femme releva alors le regard vers la jeune fille à qui elle n'avait pas porté grande attention jusque-là.

Elle l'examina de longues minutes avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

_ La petite Juvia Lokser.

La bleue baissa la tête, Mio-san n'était pas la plus mauvaise avec elle, bien au contraire, elle était même plutôt gentille ! Mais tout comme les autres, elle restait sur ses gardes.

Mio-san s'approcha d'elle comme si elle ne croyait pas en sa présence dans ces lieux.

Au grand étonnement de la bleue, la femme aux cheveux noirs la prit dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as grandit ! Que fais-tu ici après tant d'année, je croyais que tu ne remettrais plus les pieds ici.

_ Juvia le croyait aussi … mais … Juvia a décidé de partir à la recherche de ses parents.

.

.

.

Laxus regarda Mahomoto d'un air impassible.

_ Comment vas-tu Laxus, depuis la dernière qu'on s'est vu quand tu es partie sans réellement me demander ma permission ?

_ Je vais bien, assura le blond sans ciller.

_ J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire de dragon … très terrifiant ! Mais aussi de la victoire de ta guilde aux Grands Jeux Magiques. J'avoue avoir peu suivit cet événement. J'ai … aussi eu vent de ta possession par un démon.

Laxus sourit intérieurement, il s'attendait à cette question.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir de cet épisode … à vrai dire et je ne savais pas que ça avait fait autant de bruit, dit-il en feignant l'innocence.

_ La moindre petite chose se retrouve dans le journal de nos jours ! fit le patriarche des Mizutsune. J'espère que le livre est hors d'état de nuire !

_ Évidemment. Entre de mauvaises mains, qui sait ce qui peut se passer.

Un silence froid s'installa, tout deux parlaient à demi-mots en sachant pertinemment ce que l'autre voulait dire.

_ Et comment va ton grand-père ? Lui as-tu avoué ton passé à mes côtés?

Le dragon slayer serra les poings, se retenant de lui enfoncer son poing dans la face. Mahomoto n'était peut-être pas un mage, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins dangereux, bien au contraire, il avait été témoin de la puissance de cet homme.

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lui en parler.

_ Oh ! Dépêche-toi donc, ce serait dommage qu'il l'apprenne par accident via une lettre anonyme.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Grogna le blond.

_ Baisse d'un ton ! Je te rappelle que tu as signé un contrat qui stipule que tu étais à mon service pour une durée indéterminée. Et même si tu es parti, je pourrais bien exiger à nouveau tes services !

_ Vous allez devoir oublier ça …

_ Oh, c'est vrai que maintenant tu as toute une guilde derrière toi.

_ Je ne parlais pas de ça...

Le dragon slayer qui était assit se leva et surplomba l'homme de toute sa hauteur.

_ Vous ne voudriez pas remettre les vieilles affaires sur le tapis … À l'époque, les gens me conseillaient de fuir ce manoir maudit … En ces temps, les gens parlaient encore de la mort de votre femme et de votre fille … ou plutôt de leurs meurtres.

Laxus jouait avec le feu, il mentait ou tout du moins à moitié.

Mahomoto devint rouge de rage et frappa son bureau.

_ Ose dire cela encore une fois et je te détruis, mage ou pas.

La tension se mit à croître, l'un attendait que l'autre passe à l'attaque pour lancer les hostilités.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, les coupant dans leur dispute.

Un des hommes de main de Mahomoto vint le chercher.

_ Le détective est là, Mahomoto-sama.

La colère de l'homme sembla se dissiper.

_Fait le venir. Laxus, si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai affaire. Tu n'as qu'à patienter pendant l'absence d'Haruka, après tout tu connais mieux que moi la direction de ses appartements.

Le blond était un peu lassé des sous-entendus du patriarche, mais il suivit tout de même à l'ordre implicite de s'en aller.

Laxus fut alors escorté par un des hommes de main mais, alors qu'il franchissait la porte du bureau, il croisa un jeune homme qu'il supposait être le fameux détective.

Mahomoto a changé de détective depuis la dernière fois, constat-il.

Laxus aurait été curieux de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient mais malheureusement la pièce était parfaitement insonorisé, même avec son ouïe de dragon slayer.

Laxus, au lieu de se diriger vers la chambre d'Haruka, emprunta un chemin vers le coin isolé du manoir où se trouvait les appartements d'Oba-san.

Il se débarrassa vite de l'homme qui le suivait et cogna brièvement à la porte en bois qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il redécouvrait.

_ Attendez ! héla une voix de l'autre côté.

Quelques minutes suivirent cette exclamation puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme aux cheveux gris, au dos courbé et aux rides marquées. Mais malgré son âge avancé, elle conservait une indéniable beauté.

_ Vieille folle.

La susnommée écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un grand sourire.

_ Mon petit ! se réjouit-elle en le serrant entre ses bras maigres.

Elle se détacha vite de lui et le fit entrer dans la grande pièce.

Laxus redécouvrit avec plaisir cette chambre qui l'avait accueillit de nombreuses fois durant son séjour dans le manoir.

_ N'est-ce pas dangereux de venir ici mon petit ?

_ C'était un plan d'Haruka ! se défendit le blond.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tout les deux ?

_ Ton beau-fils s'intéresse à quelque chose qui me concerne d'un peu trop près.

Oba-san l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un des coins de la pièce qui ressemblait davantage à un appartement qu'à une chambre.

Elle lui servit du thé sans que celui-ci puisse refuser.

_ Le démon-loup a pris possession de moi il y a quelque temps et désormais Mahomoto s'intéresse à lui.

_ Le démon-loup … J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette créature … J'ai entendu Mahomoto en parler avec un homme que je n'avais jamais vu, il y a quelques temps.

_ Il en a parlé devant toi ?

_ Oh ! Tu sais, il pense que je suis sénile et il me considère comme un meuble donc parfois il m'oublie.

_ Qu'a-t-il dit, Oba-san ?

_ Il disait que « le démon-loup n'était qu'un début », « nous en avons d'autres qui nous attendent » … Je n'ai pas trop compris sur le moment …

Laxus se mit donc à réfléchir et se souvint d'un détail dont il avait parler avec Haruka. ' _Le démon-loup n'est pas unique, d'accord ! Mais pourquoi Mahomoto s'intéresse à un monstre sur lequel il n'a aucun contrôle, je ne comprends pas son intérêt dans l'affaire …_ '

_ C'est important ? questionna la vieille femme.

_ Je verrais bien, mais parlons d'autre chose … comment vas-tu vieille folle ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! Les jours se répètent ici et je n'ai plus ma vigueur d'antan. Mais et toi ? Et surtout comment va-t- **elle**? Haru m'a dit qu'elle connaît tes sentiments à son égard.

_ Haruka n'a jamais su tenir sa langue quand il s'agit de ragot.

_ Pire que les vieilles vipères du marché ! ricana Oba-san.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire bref.

_ Comment va-t- **elle**? répéta la grand-mère

Laxus soupira :

_ L'homme qu'elle aimait est parti.

_ Oh le fameux … hum … c'était quoi encore …

_ Grey. Et je crois qu'elle va mieux aujourd'hui, mais depuis hier elle s'est mise dans la tête de retrouver sa famille.

_ Quoi ? Chuchota la senior estomaquée.

_ Elle est partie à Ork ! Mais Haruka persiste à dire qu'il n'a laissé aucune preuve que pourrait vous relier !

_ Laxus ! Tu devrais être à ses côtés ! Que fais-tu ici quand tu devrais la soutenir ?

_ Un ami est avec elle ! Rétorqua-t-il. Et en plus ce n'est pas mon rôle, nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre.

_ Que tu crois ! Mais je me rappelle bien de ton regard sur le portait. Tu étais resté planté là, et cet acharnement que tu as eu pour savoir la vérité, à vouloir la protéger alors que « vous n'êtes rien l'un pour l'autre », dit-elle en mimant des guillemets. Un amour comme ça, on le voit pas tous les jours et j'espère que ma petite sera assez intelligente pour ne pas le laisser passer.

_ Tu es en train de m'encourager à me mettre en couple avec elle, alors que ça sous-entendrait de lui mentir.

_ Techniquement, tu lui mens déjà et c'est pour son bien.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Râla-t-il. Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler.

_ D'accord, mais peu importe les efforts que tu déploies, ils sont inutiles ! Vous êtes liés, et un jour Juvia saura tout et tu ne pourras pas prédire sa réaction. Mais vouloir rester à l'écart n'est pas une solution. Même si tu le veux, tu ne pourras pas, ai-je tord ?

_ Oh tais-toi donc la vieille !

_ Hey je t'interdis jeunot ! Se fâcha-t-elle faussement.

Ils parlèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Laxus ne dû repartir, promettant de lui donner de ses nouvelles bientôt.

.

.

.

Juvia et Fried étaient assis dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, c'était Mio-san qui était à la tête de l'établissement depuis trois ans, la précédente directrice était morte d'un cancer du foi. Trop d'alcool pouvait littéralement tuer.

Juvia n'en était pas émue car c'était une femme horrible. Mio-san avait changé des choses et c'était visible : les enfants n'étaient plus vêtu de haillon et l'endroit semblait presque plus accueillant, bien que pour la mage cet endroit il évoquerait à jamais de mauvais souvenir.

_ Voilà ton dossier, lui tendit Mio-san. C'est la précédente qui l'a rédigé.

Juvia s'horrifia de la minceur du document mais elle l'ouvrit sans hésitation, avec la main de son ami sur son épaule, elle se mit à lire les deux malheureuses feuilles que constituait le dossier.

« Juvia Lokser est arrivée en 767. Trouvée un matin dans un couffin, on situe son âge entre 6 mois et 8 mois, aucune information sur les parents. »

Le reste constituait un document administratif qui évoquait son départ de l'orphelinat avec le maître de Phantom Lord.

_ C'est tout … suffoqua la bleue.

_ Je suis désolé, Juvia.

_ Comment connaissez vous le nom de Juvia alors, si vous ne connaissez rien d'elle !?

_ Je crois que celui ou celle qui t'a laissé avait placé un mot dans le couffin.

Juvia soupira. Dire qu'elle avait fait toute cette route pour rien.

_ Et tu ne sais rien d'autre ? insista la bleue.

_ Non, désolée. Je n'étais pas là le jour où la directrice t'a trouvée, je suis revenue une semaine après ton arrivée.

Juvia se sentit frustrée.

_ Juvia est venu pour rien.

_ Ne dit pas ça, tu pourrais … hum … faire des recherches sur ton nom … proposa le vert.

_ Juvia n'y avait pas pensé, mais cette ville est à exclure ! Juvia l'aurait su sinon, et comment trouver la famille Lokser parmi les centaines de millier de Fiore ?! Peut-être que ça n'existe même pas, peut-être que c'est un nom attribué comme ça ! S'énerva-t-elle.

_Du calme Juvia ! tempéra doucement Fried. On va finir par trouver.

_ Juvia, peut-être voudrais-tu voir ton couffin ? Proposa Mio-san.

_Quoi ? Vous l'avez toujours!

_Et bien je sais que l'ancienne directrice l'avait mit au grenier.

_ Juvia veut le voir !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un couloir sombre a attendre Mio-san qui s'était aventurée au grenier. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit par l'échelle qui conduisait au débarras avec un couffin poussiéreux qu'elle posa au pied de la mage.

La bleue eut un hoquet d'émotion.

Elle s'agenouilla devant ce qui l'avait recueillit, il était poussiéreux et semblait usé.

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle saisit une petite couverture qui l'avait sûrement abrité du froid.

Juvia serra le tissu jauni par le temps contre elle.

_ Juvia ? S'enquit le vert inquiet pour sa camarade.

La bleue ne lui répondit rien et recula légèrement le tissus pour mieux le contempler et quelque chose attira alors son attention.

Au coin de la petite couverture se trouvait des initiales brodées.

_ **A.M** (*) murmura la bleue.

Fried intrigué jeta à son tour un coup d'œil.

_ C'est censé vouloir dire quoi? Fit la bleue.

_ Ce sont des initiales trouvées sur ta couverture de bébé, peut-être que ce sont les tiennes ?

_ Celles de Juvia ? Mais ça voudrait dire que … que Juvia Lokser n'est pas mon véritable prénom. C'est complètement dingue !

_ Je ne vois pas d'autre explication, concéda Mio-san.

_ D'où vient le nom Lokser alors ?

_ Je l'ignore, fit Mio pensive. J'ai toujours cru que la directrice avait trouvé une lettre qui demandait de t'appeler ainsi, tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle a dit à l'époque … mais comme elle buvait, qui sait si ce qu'elle disait était vrai !

.

.

.

Il était aux alentours de 18h quand Haruka pointa le bout de son nez. Quand il aperçut Laxus dans le bureau de son père, il feint la surprise à merveille.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années et quittèrent le bureau puis le manoir en direction du jardin.

Désormais loin des oreilles indiscrètes, ils purent parler librement.

_ Ton père nous surveille par la fenêtre, avertit le blond.

Haruka roula des yeux et de ses deux bras il s'accrocha au cou du blond, ce qui eut un effet radical sur Mahomoto.

_ Il est parti.

Le brun se recula alors.

_ Au moins, ça justifie ta présence ici. Bien, passons au chose sérieuse. Qu'as-tu appris.

_ Pas grand chose, il m'a questionné une fois sur le démon-loup puis il n'en a pas reparlé, mais Oba-san m'a parlé d'une conversation qu'elle aurait surprise où il disait

« le démon-loup n'était qu'un début, nous en avons d'autres qui nous attendent ».

Haruka fouilla dans sa mémoire un long moment avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

_ Je crois avoir une piste mais j'irais la vérifier avant de te le dire.

Le dragon slayer acquiesça et ils se remirent à marcher et cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le lac. L'étendu d'eau était vaste et sombre , entouré par quelque bois et reflétait le maison Mizutsune.

_ Tu y viens souvent ?questionna le blond.

_ Non … malgré la beauté du lieu, je préfère éviter … ça me rappelle trop de souvenirs … ce lac est la fin de mon enfance.

_ Haruka … murmura le blond.

_ Je revois encore cette journée pluvieuse, je ressens encore le froid qui glace ma peau, ce froid kami-sama, pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Savais-tu qu'Azalée était née un jour de pluie ? Et comme le hasard à un drôle de sens de l'humour … ce jour là il pleuvait. Parfois, quand je ferme les yeux je ressens encore cette pluie battante et je revois encore un corps flotter dans les eaux du lac.

_ Haruka, je connais l'histoire inutile de me la répéter.

_ C'était la première fois que je voyais un cadavre. Quand j'ai vu ma belle-mère là, je …

_ Haru, soupira-t-il en déposant une main forte sur l'épaule de son ami.

_C'est entièrement de la faute de Mahomoto, soupira le brun avec amertume. La seule chose dont je me réjouis est d'avoir empêché qu'il détruise sa fille comme il l'a fait avec son épouse. Juvia n'a pas eu l'enfance la plus heureuse mais vivre dans cette maison, sous l'emprise de mon père, ça l'aurait brisée.

_ Tu n'es pas brisé toi.

Haruka émit un rire sans joie.

_ Laxus, il va me marier à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Après la mort de ma belle-mère, il s'est acharné sur moi et sur Oba-san, et il a cessé seulement parce qu'avec l'âge je ne me laissais plus faire. Et malgré toutes les choses qu'il a fait je suis là, je suis incapable de le tuer ou de partir, et tu penses encore que je ne suis pas brisé. Je reste car si je pars il serait capable de tuer Oba-san, je reste pour m'assurer qu'il ne trouvera jamais Juvia. Que je le veuille ou non, il me contrôle.

_ Nous trouverons une solution, nous pourrions le faire arrêter pour ses trafics !

_ Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ! Il couvre toutes ses arrières et s'il tombe, je tombe aussi ! Je ne suis pas tout blanc, je te rappelle.

_ Nous trouverons une solution, hors de question d'attendre qu'il crève tout seul dans son lit à 90 ans ! Je te le promet !

Les deux amis se regardèrent et Haruka lui saisit la main comme sceller cette promesse de faire tomber Mahomoto pour ses crimes.

.

.

.

Ce soir-là, à Magnolia, Mirajane marchait jusqu'au lieu de son rendez vous avec son admirateur. Ce dernier avait déposé un morceau de papier sur le bar quand elle s'était éloigné pour servir des mages au fond de la guilde.

Il était 20h désormais et elle avait quitté Fairy Tail un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

La mage n'avait malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de se changer donc elle était vêtue de sa robe habituelle.

Quand elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée, elle fronça les sourcils : il s'agissait d'une ruelle sombre. Il n'avait rien d'autre aux alentours. _' Peut-être que je me suis trompée d'adresse ? '_

Au moment où elle allait tourner les talons, elle entendit un raclement de gorge.

_ Heu … il y a quelqu'un ?

_ C'est moi, répondit une voix provenant de la ruelle sombre.

La voix était étranglée, pas naturelle, et Mira songea que son admirateur devait l'avoir modifié grâce à un appareil.

 _'Il ne tient vraiment pas à ce que je le reconnaisse.'_

La démone s'approcha sans crainte et plongea dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, elle sentit une présence alors sur sa gauche.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois venue, fit la barmaid.

_ Je suis heureux de pouvoir te voir.

_ Techniquement tu ne me vois pas .

_ Touché ! Mais pouvoir t'entendre m'est suffisant !

_ Tu est un incorrigible romantique.

_ Tu m'inspires simplement toutes ces choses, tu es parfaite.

_ Ne dit pas ça, je suis loin de l'être.

_ C'est vrai tu as un sens de l'humour assez douteux.

_ Hey ! Je te permet pas.

_ Veux-tu que je te rappelle la blague d'hier sur un mage de feu et un mage de glace.

_ Oh ! C'était juste une blague comme ça …

_ Ou encore la blague sur l'hippocampe !

_ Ouais, finalement celle-là était très mauvaise.

La mage rigola en se souvenant de sa blague stupide et son admirateur la suivit dans son rire.

C'était agréable, Mirajane ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise avec aucun autre de ses petits amis. La barmaid piqua un fard. Petit-ami ? L'était-il ? Après tous les sentiments de son admirateur était évident mais et les siens ?

Il était clair qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, mais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un qu'on a jamais vu, était-ce possible ?

Une petite voix lui murmura que si, car si au début tout cela n'était que des conversations anodines, ces conversations quotidiennes lui était désormais essentielles, les attention de son admirateur la touchait un peu plus chaque jour. Et surtout, elle voulait tout savoir de lui.

_ Parle moi un peu de toi, fit la barmaid.

Elle entendit clairement son admirateur soupirer.

_ Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ils sont morts je crois. Je suis arrivé à Fairy Tail il y a longtemps et j'y est rencontré des gens merveilleux dont toi. Je n'ai jamais été un mage très puissant mais j'adore ma magie, pour moi ce n'est pas qu'un moyen de combattre, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un outil.

_ C'est beau ce que tu dis, beaucoup de mages ont tendance à oublier que la magie est une part de nous avant d'être un moyen de gagner de l'argent.

_ C'est vrai, j'aimerais parfois me spécialiser dans ma magie et de ne vivre que de ça, sans combat, sans mission, juste ma magie et moi rendant des gens heureux.

_ J'aime ta façon de voir les choses, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

_ Je … je n'ai pas assez d'argent, bien que j'économise, et en plus je ne veux pas quitter la guilde.

_ Oh c'est dommage, mais je suis certaine que tu pourras réaliser ton rêve, en plus regarde moi, je suis barmaid et mage ! Tu pourrais faire les deux si tu le voulais.

_ Hum … tu as peut être raison.

_ Dit … hum, je pourrais te poser une question fit Mira.

_ Oui vas-y.

_ Cela fait-il longtemps que tu … que tu ressens des sentiments pour moi ?

_ Quelques mois, avoua-t-il d'une voix timide. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais unefemme formidable, je t'ai toujours admiré même si avant j'avais un quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Mais après les Grands Jeux Magiques, c'est devenu évident que je t'aimais.

La barmaid sentit son cœur fondre.

_ Laisse-moi t'embrasser ! souffla la démone.

Elle avait dit cela sans même réfléchir mais cela lui semblait désormais si naturel.

_ Je … balbutia-t-il en sentant ses joues se réchauffer.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas m'embrasser après une confession pareille.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de …

_ Je ne me sens pas obligé, j'en ai envie.

_ Je … mais on ne se voit pas …

La barmaid soupira devant la réticence de l'homme. Elle recula et sortit de la ruelle sombre juste assez pour être éclairée par un lampadaire.

_ Je ferme les yeux et toi tu m'embrasses.

_Je … ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu en as pas envie, je peux aussi partir, dit-elle en faisant mine de tourner les talons.

_ NON ! Je le veux aussi … juste laisse moi une seconde le temps de réaliser.

Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle entendit son admirateur inspirer et expirer.

_ Okay, fermes les yeux mais … une autre condition : ne me touche pas.

_ Quoi ! Je peux même pas te peloter !

_ Le pelotage est prohiber ! gloussa-t-il devant la moue contrarié de sa belle démone.

_ Okay je ne te toucherais pas, promit-elle en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos.

La barmaid ferma les yeux et patienta quelque temps.

Au moment où elle allait se demander s'il allait se lancer ou pas, elle sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres et une grande main se déposer sur sa nuque.

Elle sentit ensuite un nez cogner doucement contre le sien et enfin une paire de lèvres vint effleurer les siennes, telles une plume. Mirajane soupira d'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas embrasser quelqu'un. Trop longtemps.

Les lèvres contre les siennes étaient charnues mais agréables, le baiser était d'une infinie douceur que jamais elle n'aurait cru trouver chez quelqu'un. Mais ce baiser ne lui suffisait pas alors bientôt elle approfondit le baiser d'un coup de langue sur les lèvres de l'inconnu. Ce dernier sembla surpris mais il accepta de laisser passer cette langue audacieuse.

Embrasser un inconnu était à la fois fou et excitant pour Mirajane, bien qu'elle se sentait frustrée de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

Rapidement Mira sentit une autre main encercler son visage et, oubliant sa timidité du départ, il baisa ses lèvres avec passion, sans pudeur. Ils laissèrent tous deux échapper de petits gémissements.

Soudain, Mirajane sentit les lèvres de son inconnu la quitter.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux ce dernier n'était plus là.

La barmaid soupira d'aise et elle eut un sourire niais. C'était décidé. Elle allait retrouver son inconnu.

.

.

.

Laxus était épuisé. Il venait de passer la nuit dans un train pour Ork et avait à peine dormit à cause de son mal des transports. Il arriva en ville vers 5h du matin alors que le soleil pointait encore timidement ses rayons. Il ne lui fut pas dur de retrouver la trace de ses amis, une fille vêtu tout de bleu avec un parapluie et un gars aux cheveux vert vêtu comme un noble ne passaient pas inaperçu. Dans la ville assez petite, il n'eut qu'à questionner des gens dans un bar pour savoir où ils étaient allés. Après une heure, il avait rejoint à l'auberge de ses camarades. Il trouva la chambre sans difficulté, le gérant lui donna même le double des clés après qu'il l'ai menacé de l'anéantir.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, il trouva Fried allongé sur le sol sur des couvertures et Juvia qui occupait le lit et s'approcha à pas de chat du lit de la jeune fille. Soudain frappé par une fatigue cuisante, il se dévêtit sommairement et prit place dans le lit sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

.

.

.

Fried immergea aux alentours de 9h, hier il s'était endormi tard avec Juvia et ils avaient longuement parlé des maigres découvertes de la bleue. Cette dernière avait décidé qu'elle retournerait à Magnolia vu que visiblement, elle ne trouverait pas plus de réponse.

Le vert s'étira bruyamment et se releva de sa couche de fortune. L'œil encore endormi, il jeta un regard au lit et vit un dos large qui lui faisait face. Il se mit debout, prêt à attaquer, quand il reconnut Laxus.

 _' Au fond j'ai pas envie de savoir'_ se dit -il.

Il alla alors dans la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche.

Juvia de son côté se réveilla lentement. Elle avait un peu chaud mais elle se sentait néanmoins bien. La bleue soupira d'aise, mais son esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil prit du temps pour réaliser qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir chaud en cette période de l'année. Doucement la bleue ouvrit les yeux, et là elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : des bras l'étreignaient, un poids pesait contre son dos, ce poids étant la source de la chaleur.

La mage se retourna alors lentement et tomba sur le visage paisible de Laxus.

Un cri strident sortit de sa bouche, et Fried qui était sous la douche leva les yeux au ciel.

Laxus quant à lui fut réveillé par ce cri mais il ne lâcha pas la bleue.

_ T'es obligé de gueuler de si bon matin ? râla-t-il en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! S'écria-t-elle sous le choc.

_ Je suis arrivé ce matin … grogna t-il.

_ Juvia parle du lit, qu'est-ce vous faites dans le lit ?

_ Je dormais grogna t-il enfin jusqu'à ce que tu cries !

Il sortit la tête de l'oreiller, et regarda la bleue avec des yeux accusateurs.

La bleue se retrouva paralysée quand elle constata la quasi nudité du blond, juste au dessus de lui.

Le blond refit alors phase avec la réalité et il se rendit compte de la situation.

_ Tu ne vas pas être gêné à cause de ça, nous savons que tu as vu bien plus que ça.

_ Taisez-vous ! Souffla-t-elle sur la défensive.

L'image d'un Laxus nu comme un vers dans un onsen s'imposa à elle.

Le blond était heureux de la retrouver, c'était toujours un plaisir de la revoir après une mission difficile et bien qu'il n'est été séparé qu'une journée, il était tout bêtement content et ça faisait de lui un gars très niais, mais peu importe.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que vous regardiez Juvia ainsi ?

Le blond sortit alors de sa bulle de mièvrerie.

_ As-tu trouvé ce que tu étais venu chercher ?

_ Pas vraiment … souffla t-elle, un peu triste. Il y a bien cette couverture, mais rien de concret.

_ Tu m'en vois navré ! dit-il avec sincérité.

_ Juvia aurait dû s'y attendre, depuis le temps...

_ Attends, tu as mentionné une couverture ?

_ Oui, on a retrouvé une couverture qui enveloppait Juvia quand elle était bébé, et il y avait les initiales A.M. .

Le blond dû rassembler tous ses efforts pour ne pas pâlir. _'A. M, Azalée Mizutsune, merde ! '_

_ Fried pense qu'il pourrait s'agir du véritable nom de Juvia, mais on est sûr de rien. Si c'était le cas … ça voudrait dire que Juvia ne connaît pas son vrai prénom … Qui est Juvia alors ?!

_ Hey du calme ! Tenta-t-il en la voyant paniquer. Il déposa sa main sur la joue de la bleue.

_ Tu es Juvia Lokser. Peu importe ce que tu découvriras, tu es et seras toujours Juvia Lokser, c'est à dire cette folle à l'imagination trop fertile et aux courbes incroyablement sexy.

La bleue gloussa en rougissant, elle donna une petite tape à l'épaule du blond.

Les deux se regardèrent un long moment et le pouce du blond vint se perdre sur les lèvres de la bleue qui ne le repoussa pas.

Il ne lui avouerait jamais combien il avait paniqué en la voyant partir ainsi.

La bleue, qui s'habituait lentement au touché du blond, réussit à rassembler ses mots et demanda.

_ Où étiez-vous depuis le temps?

_ Quoi, je t'ai manqué ? plaisanta-t-il.

_ Vous n'êtes parti qu'un jour ! soupira la bleue faussement exaspéré. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

_ Avec un ami.

_ Laxus-san … hum, il y a cette question que Juvia se pose depuis longtemps … qu'y avait-il dans le dossier que vous avez détruit.

Le blond soupira.

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir que je collectionnais des photos de toi ? mentit-il.

Au même moment Fried sortit de la salle de bain, tout apprêté, quand il remarqua la position de ses amis, il déclara simplement.

_ Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, continuez donc !

C'est une Juvia rouge qui s'extirpa de sous le blond. Finalement elle n'aurait pas dû demander, elle était si troublée qu'elle oublia de le questionner à propos du teru teru bozu ensanglanté.

.

.

.

Aux alentours de midi les trois mages se dirigèrent vers la gare, Laxus questionna longuement Fried sur les découvertes de Juvia sur ses parents pendant que la bleue achetait les billets pour Magnolia.

Alors que le train arrivait en gare et que les mages s'apprêtait à embarquer, Juvia entendit une voix crier son prénom.

La bleue se retourna et vit Sarana, l'une de ses tortionnaires du temps de son enfance et celle qu'elle avait croisé hier matin au café.

_ Juvia, attends !

La jeune femme prit le temps de reprendre son souffle.

_Je voulais te parler avant que tu partes, Mio-san m'a dit que tu partirais aujourd'hui donc … heu me voilà.

_ Que veux-tu ? dit la bleue un peu sur la défensive.

_J'étais une peste, plus jeune !

_Comme tu le dis, tu étais plus jeune et tu savais pas ce que tu faisais, tenta la bleue, pressée de rentrer dans le train où ses camarades l'attendaient.

_Non tu as tord, je le savais et j'étais motivé par la jalousie …

_La jalousie ? S'étonna la bleue.

_Oh que oui ! Rit-elle. Tu avais de la magie, moi j'étais une simple humaine, tu étais habillé correctement alors que nous étions vêtus de haillons ou de vêtement déjà utilisés, à Noël tu recevais des livres alors que nous avions droit à des jouets cassés … Je savais pas ce qui te rendait si spéciale et je t'ai détesté. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse et tu n'es pas obligé de me pardonner mais je voulais que tu saches que je regrette.

_ Juvia n'a jamais su pourquoi elle recevait tous ces avantages.

_ Oh ils ne te l'ont jamais dit ?

_ Dit quoi ?

_ Heu et bien je pensais que tu le savais … on payait la directrice pour « bien » te traiter.

_Quoi ?! Mais d'où sors-tu cela ?

_ Et bien on ne m'appelait pas la fouineuse pour rien ! Un soir, je traînais dans les couloirs et j'ai entendu la directrice divaguer seule et complètement bourrée. Elle ne cessait de répéter que le petite Lokser n'était pas si spéciale et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme payait tous ses frais.

_ Tu ne t'ai jamais dit qu'elle avait tout inventé ? Fit la bleue sceptique.

_ Juvia, si je connais quelque chose à propos de l'alcool, c'est que ça ne rend pas imaginatif mais honnête.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre, qu'avez vous pensez du baiser entre Mira et son admirateur, désolé pas de Fried/ Haruka dans ce chapitre mais il y en aura plus après. Peu de Laxus/ Juvia mais je vais me rattraper. J'attends vos hypothèses sur la suite !

(*) C'est en rapport avec la fois au Haruka a voulu s'enfuir avec Juvia quand elle avait 10 ans mais il y a renoncé. Juvia pense qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

(*)Le katsudon est un mets de la cuisine japonaise qui consiste en un bol de riz chaud surmonté de tonkatsu : une tranche de porc d'abord panée, puis cuite avec un œuf battu. Pour celle ou ceux qui connaissent l'anime Yuri on ice c'est un petit clin d'œil.

(*) A.M = Azalée Mizutsune

Kagura : Ton commentaire m'a fait trop rire, merci pour ta review en tout cas :)

Missfairytail3 : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles me font plaisirs

Soiz: Désolé pour le retard de la fic mais les études me prennent beaucoup de temps, merci pour la review en tout cas

Fic-tenten-33 : Désolé pour le retard, voilà un chapitre qui répond pas vraiment aux questions mais on commence à entrevoir des réponses ^^ Merci pour tes reviews et à bientôt


	13. Chapter 13

Salut à tous, me revoilà après six mois d'absences! Je voudrais dire merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews j'ai répondu aux Guest à la fin du chapitre,comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et je compte bien la finir.

Résumé du dernier chapitre:

Juvia se rend dans son ancien orphelinat en compagnie de Fried où ils apprennent qu'une personne donnait de l'argent pour subvenir aux besoins de Juvia. Cette dernière retrouve une vielle ouverture avec les initiales A.M (Azalée Mizutsune) inscrite dessus. Juvia a interrogé Laxus sur le dossier qu'il avait sur elle et le blond à dû mentir mais la bleue a oublier de le questionner sur le teru teru bozu qu'avait Laxus , un objet qu'elle avait perdu quand elle était enfant.

Merci à ma bêta qui est toujours présente et qui fait toujours un travail génial sur mes chapitres!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13

Juvia sourit en se réveillant, ce matin-là. Elle était de retour à Magnolia depuis hier, et sa ville lui avait manqué. L'endroit où se trouvait sa famille, ou tout du moins celle qui ne l'avait pas abandonné dans un orphelinat songea t-elle avec amertume.

La bleue était encore un peu attristée de savoir qu'une fois qu'elle aurait franchi les portes de la guilde, elle ne verrait pas la team A. Cela la paniquait un peu, mais désormais elle se sentait prête à faire face à cette difficulté.

La bleue sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit du temps pour s'apprêter, et contempla avec tristesse toutes les peluches, serviettes de douches et autres accessoires qu'elle avait faits à l'effigie de Grey. Revoir tout cela lui rappela les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, et bien sûr que quelques-uns étaient agrémentés par de l'indifférence et de l'exaspération de la part du brun, mais elle savait que malgré ces sentiments, le brun l'appréciait sincèrement.

 _' Mais il n'aimait pas Juvia. '_

Aujourd'hui, elle acceptait ce fait avec plus de facilité qu'avant. Elle avait renoncé à Grey.

C'était dur de se faire une raison, mais désormais elle était prête à avancer dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour et elle comptait bien en profiter pour se détendre. Certes, elle avait encore peur de l'avenir et oui, elle ne connaissait pas ses véritables parents, mais elle sentait que tout finirait par s'arranger.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de Fairy Hills.

Pour célébrer cette nouvelle page de sa vie qui se tournait, elle avait changé d'habits. La bleue avait revêtu une robe grise patineuse, des collants noirs et des boots de même couleur, et comme il faisait un peu froid, elle passa une écharpe bleue marine autour de son cou ainsi qu'un bonnet beige sur sa tête. Une tenue d'hiver qu'elle avait achetée pour impressionner Grey. Elle eut un rire de dérision.

Quand la mage passa les portes de la guilde, elle poussa un petit soupir heureux. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être de retour !

_ Juvia !

La voix de Mirajane la fit sourire tandis qu'elle répondait à son grand signe de main, et la bleue se dirigea avec joie jusqu'à son amie.

_ Enfin te revoilà !

_ Juvia est heureuse d'être retour. Et toi Mira-san, comment ça va ?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander, j'ai su pour la team de Natsu … et surtout pour Grey.

La bleue baissa un peu la tête et Mirajane regretta d'avoir abordé ce sujet, mais alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, la bleue releva le visage et lui fit une ébauche de sourire, quoiqu'un peu forcé.

_ Il y a quelques temps, Juvia aurait très certainement fondu en larmes. Mais même si tout ne va pas pour le mieux , eh bien Juvia sait que ça ira.

_ Juvia ! La mage d'eau se retourna et aperçut Fried .

La bleue le salua avec enthousiasme.

_ Comment te portes-tu depuis hier ?

Bien sûr, il faisait allusion à hier, journée éprouvante pour Juvia.

_ Bien mieux, lui informa la mage.

_ Bien ! Il se tourna alors vers la barmaid. Mira est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir pour ma table un jus d'orange pour Bixlow, une liqueur à la cerise pour moi, un jus de pomme pour Laxus ainsi qu'un jus de carotte. C'est pour Ever, elle dit que c'est bon pour son teint.

La barmaid prit note de la commande et ricana un peu à la dernière phrase.

_ Et toi Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

_ Un jus de pomme.

La barmaid eu l'ébauche d'un sourire diabolique, mais la bleue n'y prêta pas attention.

_ Juvia, tu te joins à nous ? proposa Fried.

La bleue jeta alors un regard à la table où se trouvait Ever et Bixlow qui menaient une conversation animée avec Laxus. Ce dernier regardait dans sa direction, mais quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le blond fit alors mine d'écouter ses amis.

_ Euh …

_ Alors tu viens, insista le vert.

_ Vas-y, Juvia ! Je vais venir te servir ! sourit la barmaid.

Vaincue, la bleue accompagna le mage runique jusqu'à sa table. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au niveau au niveau du trio, la conversation s'interrompit, cependant Fried n'en fit pas grand cas et alla s'asseoir près d'Ever.

_ Salut ! fit la bleue au reste de l'unité Raijin.

Bixlow la salua avec énergie, Ever la toisa et Laxus avait un visage neutre. Juvia prit alors place à côté du blond car le banc opposé était déjà rempli par Ever, Bixlow et Fried.

Un petit silence s'installa mais fut vite interrompu par Bixlow qui racontait sa mission avec Lissana, tous l'écoutèrent avec plus au moins d'attention.

Dès qu'il referma la bouche, Ever en profita pour s'adresser à Fried, Laxus et Juvia.

_ Et sinon, votre mission ? Comment s'est-elle passée ?

_ Elle était tranquille, lui répondit Fried.

_ Voilà voilà ! S'exclama Mirajane en apportant un plateau plein de boissons.

Elle servit tout le monde et quand arriva le tour de Laxus et Juvia, elle déposa une grande choppe remplie de jus de pomme agrémentée de deux pailles.

_ C'est quoi ça Mira ?! gronda le blond.

_ Et bien vous avez tous deux commandé un jus de pomme, donc je me suis dit que partager un verre m'évitera d'en salir un pour rien. En plus, ça ne devrait pas vous déranger.

_ Comment as-tu pu penser que ça n'allait pas nous déranger ? grogna-t-il.

_ Eh bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous partagez de la salive donc …

Laxus pâlit et Juvia rougit, et le blond fusilla Fried du regard, car qui d'autre aurait pu divulguer une telle info à part ce crétin ?

Le mage de foudre lança un regard qui promettait à son ami mille tortures, ce qui fit grimacer ledit ami.

_ Vous … vous êtes embrassé ? S'étouffa Ever.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait parlé fort et que pour une fois, la guilde était silencieuse. Donc forcément tout le monde avait entendu.

_ Décidément Juv', tu as de très mauvais goût ! fit Gajeel d'une voix amusée, assis de l'autre côté de la guilde.

La bleue maudit ce grand crétin aux piercings et se promit de se venger en dévoilant quelque chose d'embarrassant à Levy à son sujet.

_ Eh bien, savourez donc vos boisson ! fit la démone.

_ Je te tuerais Mira ! lui promit le Dragon Slayer.

_ Et c'est avec joie que j'accepterais ton châtiment, chantonna-t-elle en partant.

Un silence lourd s'installa et Laxus prit sa paille en grognant tandis qu'il entamait la boisson.

Tous ses amis l'imitèrent, sauf Juvia qui semblait attendre son tour pour boire. Au bout de quelques secondes, le blond se tourna vers elle.

_ Je vais tout boire … prévient-il.

La bleue inspira alors et se pencha lentement jusqu'à sa paille d'où elle aspira le liquide sucré.

Juvia ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit à nouveau, elle sentit le regard gris du blond sur elle. Ce dernier la couvait du regard sans se cacher.

Juvia aima ce sentiment que cela lui procurait , elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle appréciait cet échange de regards silencieux et discrets.

Une fois la boisson finie, les conversations reprirent bon train. Comme d'habitude, Laxus parlait peu mais écoutait attentivement, Bixlow parlait énergiquement avec Fried, mais étrangement Ever était silencieuse. Juvia parlait aussi, Bixlow ou Fried lui demandant souvent son avis, ce qui était agréable. Les deux hommes semblaient vouloir l'inclure dans leur bande et cela la touchait beaucoup.

Au bout d'un moment, Juvia sentit Laxus s'affaler un peu plus sur le banc en une de ses poses nonchalantes mais classes et, dans un mouvement qui se voulait plein de flegme, il passa son bras derrière Juvia.

La bleue n'entendit plus un mot provenant de la bouche de Bixlow, seul ce bras derrière elle comptait. Elle remonta alors son regard jusqu'au visage du blond.

_ Juvia-san.

La mage sursauta, elle ainsi que le reste de la table qui s'étonnait de la soudaine intervention d'Ever.

_ Tu es rayonnante !

La bleue faillit s'étouffer face à ce compliment, Fried et Bixlow contemplèrent leur amie les sourcils froncés. Ever qui faisait un compliment, c'était comme un Natsu calme et réfléchi : c'était à la fois rare et étonnant. Laxus lui aussi eut une moue sceptique, il connaissait Ever depuis des années et la savait encore plus avare en compliment que lui, et c'était peu dire.

_ Non vraiment, je suis étonnée de te voir ainsi, fit Ever en jouant avec sa paille.

_ Pourquoi ? questionna la bleue.

_ Eh bien, je m'attendais à te retrouver déprimée, mais on dirait que tu t'es remise. Non, c'est très bien ! Laxus, cependant, je dois dire que je suis étonnée que tu serves de substitut, c'est inhabituel.

Ces mots glacèrent Juvia, elle sentit même Laxus, à ses côtés, se raidir et s'énerver.

_ Evergreen.

Son ton était froid et tranchant. La bleue lui jeta un regard et frissonna face à celui qu'il lançait à sa coéquipière : un mélange de colère et de promesse de mille tortures .

La fée à lunettes ignora le regard de son leader et se leva d'un geste rageur.

_ Pourquoi suis-je la seule à voir qu'elle t'utilise pour oublier Grey ?!

_ Silence, gronda Laxus.

Juvia resta là, livide. Ever pensait vraiment qu'elle était de ce genre-là ?

_ Tout le monde autour de cette table la traite comme si elle était ta petite amie, alors qu'il y a peu elle te rejetait et disait qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi ! Pourquoi suis-je la seule à m'en souvenir ?

Juvia essaya de se défendre mais la mage à lunettes s'en allait déjà.

_ Je vais y aller, soupira Fried visiblement lassé de cette situation.

_ On ne sera pas trop de deux, souffla Bixlow.

Juvia et Laxus se retrouvèrent seuls. Le blond poussa un profond soupir et la bleue ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser dans sa tête les paroles de sa camarade qui avaient, malgré tout, un fond de vérité.

La bleue se leva alors, préférant s'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir. Elle sentit une main la retenir, mais la mage d'eau se dégagea lentement.

Juvia arriva bar et détourna le regard quand elle aperçut celui désolé que lui lançait Mirajane.

_ Juvia, ne fais pas cette tête ! dit-elle. Ne te préoccupes pas trop d'Ever.

Voyant que la mage d'eau ne réagissait pas, la barmaid décida de lui changer les idées.

_ Et si on sortait toutes les deux cet après-midi ! S'exclama la démone.

_ Juvia ne sait pas trop si …

_ Mais oui, mais oui. Tu verras, ça te fera du bien de sortir ! En plus j'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ L'aide de Juvia ? répéta-t-elle, intéressée.

_ Attends-moi à l'extérieur, je te dirais tout !

Puis elle se tourna vers Kinana qui n'était pas loin et lui demanda si elle pouvait la remplacer.

Une fois les deux jeunes femmes dehors, Mirajane sortit de son sac à main un livre.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Un moyen de communication.

_ Oh ! Juvia a entendu parler de cela, c'est très rare et très cher.

_ Juvia, j'ai un admirateur secret et je crois que ce livre me permettra de le retrouver !

_ Attends, attends deux minutes ! fit une Juvia, un peu perdue. Depuis quand as-tu un admirateur secret ?

_ Depuis quelques temps … Cela a commencé après l'épisode du démon-loup. Au début, il s'agissait de simples fleurs ou des dessins, et désormais nous discutons.

_ Vraiment ? fit-elle avec intérêt. Et vous vous entendez bien ?

_ Très bien ! répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Au début, c'était très timide et bizarre … mais plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire. Il semble tout connaître de moi et … c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas peur de me confier … Avec lui, je n'ai pas peur d'être moi-même. C'est la première fois que je suis ainsi avec un homme, aucun de mes ex ne me mettait autant à l'aise.

_ Même Laxus-san ?

Mirajane ricana, la curiosité de Juvia semblait cacher une jalousie à peine assumée.

_ Même Laxus, affirma la barmaid. Avec Laxus s'était … étrange.

_ Comment ça ? Fit la bleue, intriguée.

_ Eh bien, déjà je ne sais pas trop pourquoi on s'est mis ensemble au départ. C'était un peu avant la « mort » de Lissana, il est juste venu en me disant qu'il voulait une petite amie puissante et que c'était trop galère de chercher au dehors de la guilde. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé à Erza qui égalait ma force à cette époque, il a répondu qu'Erza était trop sérieuse. Rien que ce commentaire m'a fait accepter. J'avais 17 ans et lui 20.

_ Mais … tu disais que c'était bizarre, en quoi ?

_ Nous n'étions pas proche. Tu sais, quand je voyais les filles amoureuses, je les voyais niaises et heureuses, mais moi je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je ne ressentais pas de grand frisson, avoua-t-elle. Lui non plus ne m'aimait pas, continua la barmaid. De plus, il était dévoré par son ambition et je ne le comprenais pas. Nous avions de nombreuses disputes à cause de cela, il refusait de communiquer et moi, je n'étais pas assez réfléchie à cette époque. Alors, quand il y a eu la mort de Lissana … j'ai cru mourir aussi … Il a essayé, pour la première fois de notre relation, de me parler sincèrement et de me réconforter, mais … je ne pouvais pas … je m'en foutais de son réconfort et le deuil noircissait mon jugement. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai rompu et il était d'accord. Bref, entre nous, ça n'a jamais compté. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place alors que de simplement discuter avec cet inconnu illumine ma journée.

Juvia eut un sourire plein de tendresse à la dernière phrase de la démone.

_ Tu es amoureuse, Mira !

_ Je l'ignore, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Mais … j'ai envie de le découvrir et pour cela je dois trouver mon admirateur.

_ Très bien, alors Juvia va t'aider !

_ Génial ! Eh bien on va commencer par des boutiques de livres que j'ai repérées sur la carte de la ville.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'aventurèrent ainsi dans les rues, bras dessus bras dessous. Après plusieurs heures, les jeunes filles restaient bredouilles. Finalement, elles se dirigèrent vers la dernière boutique de leur liste.

Juvia essayait d'oublier le début de matinée catastrophique, et le fait d'être avec Mirajane était un bon moyen d'effacer les mots d'Ever, néanmoins elle n'oubliait pas l'histoire de Laxus et Mira. En savoir plus sur leur relation lui donnait une étrange sensation dans la poitrine.

Et si l'accident de Lissana n'était jamais advenu ? Seraient-ils restés ensemble plus longtemps, auraient-ils fini par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

Juvia, avec son imagination fertile, imagina un monde où Laxus et Mira étaient en couple et heureux.

_ Oi ! Juvia !

La bleue sursauta et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient toutes les deux arrêtées.

_ Pardon, Juvia … était ailleurs.

_ J'ai vu … nous sommes arrivées.

Devant elles se dressait une petite boutique à l'air piteux. Les vitres de la boutique étaient recouvertes d'affiches jaunies par le temps, ventant la sortie de livres édités au moins vingt ans plus tôt. En bref, le gérant de la boutique ne semblait pas prendre grand soin de son établissement : le bois de la devanture était pourri et il manquait une lettre à l'enseigne.

_ Ikar_ne Library, murmura la barmaid en s'avançant sans une once d'hésitation.

Quand les jeunes filles poussèrent la porte de la boutique, un petit cliquetis avertit leur entrée.

Le magasin était semblable à l'extérieur, c'est-à-dire décrépi et poussiéreux, avec une tonne de livres assemblés sur les étagères. L'endroit était aussi mal éclairé, ce qui créait une atmosphère de renfermé.

_ Je peux vous aider ?

Les jeunes filles sursautèrent à l'apparition d'un vieil homme derrière elles.

_ Oui, je voudrais un renseignement sur un livre.

Le vieil homme au dos courbé, aux cheveux qui avait fui son crâne et au visage ridé se dirigea derrière le comptoir encombré de livres et de papiers.

_ Lequel ? Questionna l'homme d'une petite voix.

_ Celui-ci, affirma-t-elle en tendant son livre.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent et il n'eut même pas à ouvrir le live pour le reconnaître.

_ C'est un livre très rare, qui se vend par deux. Il sert à communiquer. Je l'ai vendu il y a quelques temps.

_ A qui ? Demanda avidement la démone.

_ Je ne peux pas délivrer le nom de mes clients à des inconnus, mademoiselle.

Mirajane soupira puis elle repéra parmi le désordre du comptoir un espèce de gros livre où il était inscrit avec des lettres d'or « registre ».

_ Hum … Juvia, tu ne cherchais pas un livre de potion, dis-moi ?

La bleue fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre. Puis, devant le regard insistant de la démone, elle comprit le message.

_ Euh, oui oui ! Pouvez-vous me montrer vos meilleurs livres, monsieur ? fit la bleue.

Le vieil homme la conduisit alors à travers les couloirs et à peine eut-il disparu que Mirajane se jetait sur le gros bouquin.

Ce dernier devait faire au moins 800 pages tant il était volumineux mais, loin de désespérer, elle prit le livre vers les dernières pages et consulta les dernières ventes.

A côté de chaque nom d'acheteur se trouvait l'article qu'ils avaient acheté, et Mirajane ne fut même pas surprise de voir le nom de Levy apparaître plusieurs fois. Après de longues minutes de recherche, elle tomba à nouveau sur des noms connus.

Mais, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la mage pâlit et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de pas de Juvia et du gérant se faire plus proche, elle reposa le registre de compte tout en prenant soin d'arracher la page qui l'intéressait, puis reprit sa place initiale et feignit l'innocence quand le gérant la vit.

_ Et bien repassez quand vous voulez ! les salua-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le magasin et, une fois éloignées, Juvia remarqua la mine déconfite de son amie.

_ Mira-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi fais-tu une telle tête !

Pour tout réponse la barmaid sortit un morceau de papier de son sac et lui fit lire une ligne.

_ Gajeel Redfox, le 10 septembre, deux livres de communication pour 500 mille de jewels, dit la bleue à haute voix en écarquillant doucement les yeux à cause de la signification de ces mots. Mira-san, c'est impossible ! Gajeel-kun n'a pas …

_ Et pourtant je ne vois pas d'autre explication … Si Gajeel a acheté … oh, kami-sama … c'est lui mon admirateur … fit-elle, nauséeuse.

_ Ce n'est pas possible ! affirma la mage d'eau. Gajeel-kun aime Levy, jamais il n'entamerait une relation épistolaire ou une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Mais comment expliques-tu cet achat ?! C'est marqué noir sur blanc : il a acheté les livres. Pourquoi payer un tel prix si ce n'est pour les utiliser !

Mirajane avait hurlé, elle était en plein cauchemar. Comment Gajeel pouvait-il être son inconnu, bon sang ?! Il était en couple avec Levy merde ! Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser dans un coin sombre pour ensuite faire de même avec sa petite amie au grand jour.

Néanmoins, malgré l'absurdité de la situation, le doute s'infiltra en elle. Et si c'était vrai ? Après tout, ça expliquerait pourquoi le brun refusait de montrer son visage ou pourquoi il modifiait sa voix, ça expliquait même pourquoi l'admirateur refusait qu'elle le touche. Mira aurait pu sentir les nombreux piercing du brun sous ses doigts, si elle l'avait touché.

 _' Non, non, non ! '_

Elle refusait cette éventualité, il devait y avoir une explication.

_ Gajeel n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, Juvia le connaît ! Il est tout sauf … malhonnête, surtout envers ses amis.

Mirajane prit une longue et profonde inspiration pour calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient.

_ Ce soir, je fais un fête, dit finalement la barmaid. Au début, il s'agissait de te changer les idées et de te rapprocher de Laxus.

Juvia hoqueta suite à cette révélation.

_ Mais désormais, cette soirée va me permettre de jeter la lumière sur toute cette histoire.

_ Juvia est sûre qu'il y a une explication.

_ Je suppose, ajouta la démone. Si j'apprends qu'il est bel et bien mon inconnu, alors prépare-toi à le ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que je le briserai, menaça-t-elle d'un ton si froid qu'il fit frissonner de peur Juvia.

.

.

.

.

Les soupçons d'Haruka étaient justes. Une fois où il avait fouillé dans le bureau de son père, il y avait trouvé un papier écrit dans une langue morte qu'il avait fait traduire par quelqu'un de confiance : les quelques lignes qu'il avait pu décrypter parlait de démon ayant une apparence animale, mais rien de plus n'était détaillé. Et pour son plus grand malheur, il était presque impossible de fouiller dans le bureau de Mahomoto. En bref, une chance pareille ne se représenterait pas.

Un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir découvrir ce que manigançait son père, il s'étala sur son lit. Il ferma un instant les yeux et durant les quelques secondes où il essaya de se vider l'esprit, il aperçut dans ses pensées une longue chevelure verte.

 _' Fried Justine '_ ,songea-t-il avec un léger un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait parlé que quelques minutes avec cet homme et voilà qu'il ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête.

Haruka savait que c'était une mauvaise idée : son père prévoyait son mariage dans trois mois, mais lui ne pensait qu'au bras droit de Laxus. S'il s'écoutait, il prendrait un train vers Magnolia mais heureusement, il était raisonnable.

Au lieu de rêvasser, il préféra se relever pour retourner veiller sur les affaires de son paternel. Et fouiner encore, par la même occasion.

.

.

.

Mirajane avait déjà commencé à préparer la fête de ce soir depuis qu'elle avait appris le retour de Juvia, Laxus et Fried. Et elle avait pour but de changer les idées des fées après le départ de la team A.

La fête avait lieu à la guilde, aussi elle passa tout l'après-midi à décorer l'endroit avec Kinana, Max, Juvia et d'autres volontaires tandis qu'elle chassa tous ceux qui n'aidaient pas à sa préparation.

Vers 18 heures, ils eurent enfin fini et partirent tous se changer fête car Mirajane avait proclamé que tout le monde devait revêtir de beaux habits.

Vers 20 heures, les mages purent découvrir leur guilde décorée du sol au plafond par des guirlandes lumineuses, les tables étaient vêtues de nappes blanches, des lumières flottantes voguaient au milieu de la guilde et un grand buffet avait été mis en place.

_ Eh ben dit donc, ils ont bien bossé ! commenta Bixlow en pénétrant dans la salle.

Petit à petit, les mages arrivèrent et dès que presque tous furent là, c'est une Mirajane vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir, d'un crop-top noir et de talons qui monta sur la scène. Elle saisit le micro et salua toute la guilde d'un grand sourire, le reste des fées l'accueillit sous des cris enthousiastes.

_ Ce soir, comme vous le savez tous, nous allons nous amuser mais sans nos amis, des amis que nous ne savons quand nous allons les revoir … mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déprimer !

Juvia franchit les portes de la guilde à ces mots.

_ Et maintenant, faisons la fête toute la nuit ! cria Mira.

_ Ben pas trop, quand même ! Sinon les cris du maire, c'est moi qui me les tapent … marmonna Makarov depuis le bar.

_ Laissons-les donc un peu s'amuser, intervint Mavis avec douceur mais fermeté.

La musique se mit à retentir et se répercuta sur les murs, Cana, Wakaba et Macao avaient déjà investi le bar, et d'autres mages envahissaient la piste de danse et se déhanchaient sur une musique rock.

_ Juvia !

La bleue se tourna alors vers Mirajane.

_ Wow, Mira-san !

_ Oh, je t'en prie c'est à moi de m'extasier, tu es très jolie !

Effectivement, la bleue s'était habillée d'une robe courte et blanche, en mousseline et sans manche. Juvia avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon et pour l'occasion, elle avait mis un peu de rouge à lèvre.

_ Tu sembles allez mieux, remarqua la mage d'eau. Par rapport à ce matin … précisa-t-elle.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai eu de plus mauvaises journées, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. En plus, je vais bientôt avoir des réponses à mes questions ! dit-elle en regardant dans la direction de Gajeel qui bécotait Levy dans un coin.

Mirajane détourna le regard et préféra se concentrer sur une table à quelques mètres de là, où se trouvait l'équipe Raijin.

_ Suis-moi ! ordonna-t-elle à sa camarade en lui tirant le bras.

Et cette dernière n'eut même pas le temps de refuser qu'elle se fit entraîner.

_ Salut la compagnie ! héla la démone aux Raijin.

Juvia, de son côté, se contenta d'un signe de main discret vu qu'elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir Mira.

_ Moi je m'en vais ! décréta Ever.

Personne n'essaya de la retenir, mais Juvia décida que cette haine avait bien trop durée et qu'elle irait voir la mage à lunettes.

Ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant !

_ Hey ! Attends, Juvia ! fit Mira qui voulait profiter de cette fête pour rapprocher encore plus Laxus et Juvia.

_ Juvia va aller parler à Ever-san, affirma-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

_ Juv' … attends ! Et mince elle est partie … soupira Mira qui voyait son plan tomber à l'eau.

Elle, elle voulait plus qu'un baiser entre ceux deux-là ! Elle voulait la belle déclaration, la robe blanche et les bambins ! Oui, bon, c'était son cœur de fan girl qui parlait.

_ C'est moi ou ton plan tombe à l'eau … une fois de plus ? fit remarquer Laxus avec un sourire moqueur.

Cette réplique fit ricaner Bixlow qui reçut pour toute réponse de la part de Mirajane :

_ Je ne rigolerais pas si j'étais toi ! Je pourrais bien raconter un tas de sales choses à ma sœur sur toi.

_ Tu n'oserais pas !

_ Ah ! Tu avoues enfin que tu sors avec elle !

_ Euh … ben … bredouilla-t-il, un peu rouge.

_ Je te veux ce samedi à la maison, à midi ! Et ce n'est pas négociable ! proclama-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, satisfaite, tandis que Bixlow continuait de grimacer.

_ Elfman va tellement me tuer … s'apitoya-t-il.

_ Oui, et on aura été heureux de t'avoir connu ! concéda Fried avec un léger sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Laxus de son côté, laissait apparaître un léger rictus. Mais il se concentra bien vite sur le fait que Juvia était allée voir Ever, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être catastrophique.

Il décida donc d'aller voir de lui-même.

Au même moment, Juvia avait suivi Ever jusque dans la cuisine … où cette dernière bécotait Elfman. La mage d'eau ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise qui fit sursauter les deux amants.

_ Bordel Lokser, tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que c'était Mira.

_ Si tu ne veux pas la croiser, pourquoi venir dans la pièce où elle passe tout son temps ? s'étonna la bleue.

_ Je le lui ai bien dit, mais elle ne veut rien écouter … intervint Elfman.

_ La ferme, baka ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ?! s'agaça la brune.

_ Juvia veut parler.

_ Bon … je vous laisse ! déclara le métamorphe.

Une fois seules Juvia tenta d'entamer la conversation, mais elle fut rapidement coupée.

_ Écoute, on va mettre les choses au clair : je t'aimais bien moi, au départ, jusqu'à cette histoire de démon-loup où il a fallu que Laxus jette son dévolu sur toi.

_ Juvia ne saisit juste pas pourquoi tu la détestes …

_ Je connais Laxus depuis des années, et j'ai vu des tas de filles défiler les unes après les autres. Mais toi, pour une raison qui m'échappe, il t'aime. Ce qui n'est pas mal en soit ! Non, ce qui m'énerve, c'est le fait qu'un gars comme lui devienne un substitut pour Grey !

_ Il n'est …

_ Laisse-moi finir ! Laxus mérite quelqu'un qui ne voit que lui, pas une désespérée qui essaye d'oublier G-

_ Assez ! Trancha une Juvia sur les nerfs. Assez ! souffla-t-elle. Depuis le début, la seule chose que tu retiens est que Juvia utilise Laxus-san, que Juvia veut faire de lui un substitut ! Mais la vérité est que …

_ Tu aurais pu l'ignorer, ça aurait été plus honnête ! Lui dire clairement que tu n'étais pas intéressée ! coupa Ever. Pourtant, tu as littéralement crié que tu n'étais pas intéressée … et il ne faut que quelques jours pour que tu l'embrasses ! Alors quoi ? Demain, tu décideras que tu ne veux plus de lui ? Et lui dans l'histoire ?!

_ …

_ Quoi, tu as perdu ta langue ?

_ Juvia … Juvia n'a pas changé d'avis du jour au lendemain, souffla-t-elle.

_ Comment ça ? Tu veux me faire croire que tu étais intéressée par Laxus bien avant le départ de Gr … Oh, Kami-sama ! hallucina la mage à lunettes devant les joues rouges de la bleue. Tu … tu n'étais pas indifférente à Laxus ?! Même avant le départ de la team A ! réalisa-t-elle. Mais alors … pourquoi avoir dit le contraire !

_ Juvia l'ignore, peut-être pour rassurer Grey-sama … ou peut-être pour se rassurer elle-même. Juvia ne sait pas ce que Laxus-san représente pour elle. Il y a peu, il était un camarade, et du jour au lendemain, cet homme ressent de l'amour pour Juvia … Il faisait à Juvia des avances et en même temps, il pouvait être si froid, Juvia était en plein déni.

_ Tu parles au passé, ce n'est plus le cas ?

_ Ju … Juvia s'est rendue compte que … hum … bien qu'elle aime Grey-sama de tout son cœur … Laxus-san … Laxus-san l'attire … un peu ! ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation.

_ Tu es attirée par lui ? Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien, souffla Ever.

_Juvia voudrait qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases, demanda Juvia en lui tendant une main.

Evergreen sembla réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de se mettre à la place de la bleue. Si elle avait appris que, par exemple, Natsu était fou d'elle, elle aurait été tout aussi perdue ! mais d'un autre côté elle n'appréciait pas que son boss doive se contente d'une simple attirance de la part de la femme qu'il aimait.

_ On repartira sur de bonnes bases ! affirma Ever lui serrant la main. Mais seulement quand tu tomberas folle amoureuse de lui, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ever la laissa plantée là, et elle ne savait pas si leur relation avait fait un grand pas ou était restée au même point. Néanmoins, la bleue se sentit plus légère. Au moins, elle savait que la fée surprotectrice lui en voulait d'être indécise et d'avoir blessé Laxus.

_ Evergreen a toujours été la plus rancunière de nous quatre, révéla Laxus sur le seuil de la porte.

Juvia sursauta quelque peu. Depuis combien de temps était-il là.

_ Vous …

_ « Tu ».

_ Hein ?

_ Dis-moi « tu », c'est fatiguant le vouvoiement.

_ Hum … tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_ Assez longtemps, effectivement.

_ Oh ! rougit-elle. Tu … tu as entendu aussi que …

_ Que je t'attire … commença-t-il en se décollant du mur. Et que ça fait un petit moment, conclut-il devant la mage.

_ Ne fais pas celui qui est surpris, c'est toi ne cesses de faire des sous-entendus à Juvia.

Pour toute réponse, il dévoila ses canines en un sourire.

_ Si tu es aussi perdue que tu l'as dit à Ever, je peux essayer de te retrouver … souffla-t-il en se rapprochement dangereusement du visage de la bleue.

Cette dernière, au lieu de rougir et bafouiller, fronça les sourcils et se recula.

_ Ton attitude est un mystère parfois ! souffla-t-elle lui tournant le dos, tantôt tu es froid, tantôt tu es … attentionné.

Le blond savait très bien que son attitude pouvait être ambiguë. C'était simplement qu'il hésitait entre se lancer dans une relation avec la bleue ou maintenir une certaine distance. Bien sûr, il lui était difficile de lui résister ! Donc, parfois, il se laisser aller et flirtait avec elle, mais il n'oubliait pas ses remords de mentir à la bleue (même pour sa sécurité). Cacher la vérité à un camarade éloigné, il pouvait le faire, mais à la femme qu'il aimait …

_ C'est compliqué.

_ En quoi ? questionna la bleue avec curiosité.

Laxus maudissait un peu plus chaque jour le démon-loup, car c'était de la faute de ce démon si Juvia avait appris pour ses sentiments. Tout était plus simple quand elle ignorait tout.

_ Juvia pense savoir ce qu'il se passe … hésita-t-elle.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et déposa une main sur le bras du blond qui resta un peu surpris de ce geste soudain et surtout des paroles de la bleue.

_ Si parfois tu es froid avec Juvia, ou alors chaleureux … c'est parce que Juvia ne répond pas à tes sentiments. Tu ne sais comment réagir.

Laxus poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement. Pendant une demi-seconde, il avait cru que la bleue se doutait de quelque chose.

_ On peut dire ça, mentit le blond.

Juvia fut peinée à ce moment de ne pouvoir lui offrir qu'une simple attirance et non l'amour que le blond voudrait.

Sans réellement contrôler son geste, sa main migra jusqu'à la joue du Dragon Slayer.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, déclara-t-il avec beaucoup de calme.

_ Ça n'en est pas, fit la mage, perdue dans les yeux gris du blond.

Laxus saisit la main de sa camarade et y déposa ses lèvres dans un geste totalement incontrôlé.

Néanmoins, il ne s'arrêta pas là et une langue coquine se perdit sur le poignet de Juvia avant de déposer un baiser sur l'intérieur de son bras, tout en jetant un regard chaud à sa mage.

Juvia, de son côté, sentit une chaleur s'installer dans son ventre. Sa raison lui disait de repousser le blond car se laisser tripoter alors que Grey était parti il y a peu n'était pas bien, mais elle envoya sa raison valdinguer quand le blond déposa sa seconde main sur la hanche de la bleue. Elle déposa sa main libre sur le torse du blond couvert d'une chemine noire à laquelle elle s'accrocha.

Lentement, Laxus délaissa le bras de Juvia et vint coller leurs fronts ensemble.

_ J'ai envie de toi … laissa échapper le blond.

Pour toute réponse, elle déglutit et ne pipa mot, mais resta le regard accroché au sien.

_ Que veux-tu Juvia ? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

La bleue haleta doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, sa main sur le torse du blond glissa et elle sentit sous ses doigts le torse musclé du Dragon Slayer.

Timidement, elle glissa sa main sous le chemisier tandis que Laxus glissa ses doigts au creux de ses reins comme pour inciter la bleue à continuer son attouchement.

_ Alors Juvia, que veux-tu que je te fasse ?

La mage, rouge et excitée par ces mots, souffla d'une voix enrouée :

_ Baiser. Murmura t-elle sans réfléchir dans la fièvre du moment.

_ Oh ! ricana-t-il. Tu veux un baiser ou veux-tu plutôt bais…

_ Idiot, tu as très bien compris ! S'insurgea la bleue.

Et pour toute réponse, le blond lui saisit les lèvres. Tout comme la première, elle sentit Laxus lui baiser les lèvres avec ardeurs. La bleue répondit avec autant de fougue, emportée par la chaleur du moment, une main sur le torse et l'autre se perdant dans les cheveux blond. Juvia aurait voulu se fondre en lui, dans ce corps musclé ! Le toucher des abdos sous ses doigts lui donnèrent envie d'explorer avec plus d'attention ce torse.

Une langue vint se glisser entre ses lèvres et, complètement emportée, elle les ouvrit plus amplement et caressa le membre humide de la sienne.

Soudain, la main du blond vint empoigner une de ses jambes comme pour la soulever, avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne les interrompe.

La bleue repoussa le blond avec plus ou moins de violence. Quand elle recula, elle remarqua que le maître se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

_ Désolé de vous déranger, je cherchais juste Mirajane.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, néanmoins avant de partir il se retourna vers la bleue.

_ Au fait Juvia, tu manges avec nous dimanche, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place au refus.

_ Bien sûr ! affirma-t-elle encore gênée.

_ Bien.

Juvia se sentit à nouveau respirer, et lorsqu'elle jeta un regard au blond, ce dernier faisait de même.

_ Juvia va retourner à la fête ! Dit-elle hâtivement.

_ Nous n'en avons pas fini ! assura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

.

.

.

Mirajane, de son côté, essayait de se donner du courage pour aller voir Gajeel, mais au moment de se lancer, Mirajane se fit pousser. Heureusement, elle ne tomba pas, car réceptionnée par deux mains larges qui la maintenaient debout en se posant sur ses hanches. Elles étaient chaudes et grandes, presque caressantes sur sa peau nue.

La mage se retourna et vit Droy lui sourire, un peu gêné. Pour toute réponse elle lui sourit en guise de remerciement, mais elle se désintéressa rapidement de lui.

Elle se dirigea vers le Dragon Dlayer brun et lui tapota l'épaule.

_ On peut parler ? cria-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende malgré la musique.

_ Je suis occupé, là ! fit-il en pointant Levy dans ses bras.

_ Tu n'as pas compris ! dit Mira avec un sourire flippant. C'est un ordre !

Sur ces mots elle lui saisit l'oreille, qu'elle tira assez fort, pour l'encourager à la suivre. Une fois dehors elle le relâcha.

_ Bordel, Mira il t'arrive quoi ?!

_ Je veux que tu m'expliques quelque chose, exigea-t-elle durement.

Sous le regard halluciné de Gajeel, la démone commença à porter sa main jusqu'à son soutien-gorge et en retira un papier plié.

Elle le remit en place et l'avança devant le visage du brun

_ Maintenant, explique-moi pourquoi tu as acheté deux livres de communication, et je te jure que ta vie dépend de ta réponse. J'ai besoin savoir Gajeel, est-ce toi mon admirateur ?

_ Admirateur ? De quoi tu parles ? questionna-t-il visiblement surpris.

_ Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas acheté ces livres ?! S'impatienta-t-elle.

_ Non ! Non, je les ai achetés ! confirma-t-il en regardant le papier où étaient inscrits les noms des acheteurs.

Mirajane sentit son souffle quitter ses poumons.

_ Mais, ajouta-t-il. Je ne les ai pas achetés pour moi, c'était pour dépanner...

_ Mirajane ! Makarov arriva vers les deux mages. Je te cherche depuis dix minutes, j'ai à te parler !

_ D'accord maître, mais … Gajeel, qu'allais-tu dire ?

_ J'allais …

_ Gajeel ! S'exclama Droy en sortant de la guilde, Levy te cherche.

_ J'arrive … On se parle tout à l'heure, Mira.

Mira allait protester mais le Maître l'attendait déjà, alors elle acquiesça.

Une fois dans la guilde, une main puissante attrapa le Dragon Slayer et l'entraîna à l'écart de la guilde.

_ Tu ne dois rien dire à Mira !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Jure-moi que tu ne diras pas à Mira que tu m'as dépanné l'argent pour les livres, s'il te plaît.

Gajeel acquiesça, bien qu'un peu perdu.

_ Pourquoi donc, après tout je t'ai juste dépanné ce jour-là à la boutique, ce vieux a inscrit mon nom au lieu du tien par erreur.

_ Gajeel, soupira-t-il, s'il te plaît.

_ Très bien ! Je ferais l'ignorant, mais tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

Voilà où ça le menait de vouloir aider … Quand il était entré dans la boutique pour aller chercher une commande de livre pour Levy, il avait croisé Droy qui cherchait à négocier avec le vendeur car il lui manquait 1000 mille jewels pour les livres. Pour essayer de montrer qu'il avait un bon fond, il lui avait avancé la somme, mais le vieux avait inscrit son nom sur le registre au lieu de celui de Droy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane remit la main sur Gajeel et lui demanda hâtivement :

_ Alors à qui as-tu dépanné l'argent !

_ Je ne le connaissais pas … mentit le brun. Un inconnu, mais il semblait en galère et moi, tu me connais, l'argent j'en ai rien à foutre.

_ Donc tu as avancé de l'argent à un inconnu par pur charité ?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Hm … merci Gajeel ! dit-elle s'éloignant.

 _' Il a menti '_ pensa-t-elle. ' _Mon admirateur est un membre de la guilde, donc Gajeel le connaît, ça ne peut pas être un inconnu. Son attitude a changé il y a peu, il semblait détendu et prêt à tout déballer, et il n'a fallu qu'un court moment pour devenir nerveux … Gajeel couvre mon admirateur, je ne vois que ça. '_

Elle n'allait rien pouvoir tirer de Gajeel, c'était certain. Mais elle n'allait pas abandonner : elle découvrirait le nom de l'inconnu.

* * *

Bon je pense que tout le monde avait déjà deviné qui était l'inconnu de Mira mais selon vous comment va t-elle réagir, dites moi tout dans les commentaires.

Donnez moi vos impressions, vos suppositions pour la suite.

Réponse aux reviews:

Soiz: Merci pour cette gentille review , ma pause s'est bien passé et me revoilà en forme!

Psycho Porcinet: Merci pour cette fidélité, ne t'inquiète pas je vais la finir et je vais tout faire pour faire une bonne fin!

Guest: Merci beaucoup ta review ça me fait plaisir si tu aimes l'histoire et j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas :) Contente de t'avoir convertie à tous ces couples


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

Le dimanche venu, Juvia se dirigea vers la demeure des Dreyar, une bouteille de saké à la main.

Makarov l'avait invitée quelques jours plus tôt à venir déjeuner et, bien sûr, qui était-elle pour refuser l'invitation de son maître?!

Quelques pas plus tard , elle se retrouva devant la porte de la demeure, toqua et patienta un instant avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte.

Laxus se trouvait là, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination. Juvia resta bouche bée devant ce physique admirable … Non mais ces muscles !

_ Tu baves, avertit-il calmement.

_ Hein ?! Paniqua-t-elle en s'essuyant frénétiquement.

Mais tandis qu'elle passa sa main près de sa bouche, elle se rendit compte que le blond se foutait complètement d'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle, se plaignit-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourire amusé et il se poussa pour la laisser rentrer.

_ Juvia va mettre ça dans la cuisine ! avertit-elle en déguerpissant rapidement.

Après avoir attendu un instant, le maître arriva pour la saluer et Laxus descendit vêtu. Ils prirent ainsi place et mangèrent du katsudon.

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme et une fois fini, tous trois firent la vaisselle : Laxus nettoyait, Juvia rinçait et le maître essuyait.

Juvia se surprit à sourire à cela, elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire partie de la famille Dreyar, avec à sa gauche Laxus qui lui effleurait les doigts en lui tendant les assiettes et le maître à droite qui ne cessait d'essayer d'embarrasser son petit-fils en racontant des anecdotes de son enfance. Laxus, outré et exaspéré, avait fini par balancer de l'eau sur le pauvre maître qui ne s'était pas laissé faire. Secondé de Juvia, qui se laissa aller, ils trempèrent des pieds à la tête ce pauvre Laxus.

Juvia n'était pas dans un meilleur état, mais cela ne réprima pas son fou rire quand elle vit l'état de la cuisine. Laxus eu même du mal à garder son visage impassible et ne put retenir un éclat de rire franc.

Juvia prit une seconde pour admirer cette vue, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire franchement. Ce n'était pas un ricanement moqueur, non, ce rire-là était rempli de bonheur.

_ Allez les enfants ! Allez vous changer. On rangera ce bordel plus tard ! finit par dire Makarov, lui-même heureux.

Les plus jeunes acquiescèrent et quittèrent la cuisine en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas glisser sur le sol.

Une fois dans la chambre du Dragon Slayer, Laxus et Juvia se retrouvèrent seuls.

Leurs sourires encore bien accrochés suite à leur fou rire, Laxus alla chercher une serviette pour Juvia qu'il lui tendit, puis se débarrassa ensuite de son t-shirt.

Juvia perdit un peu de son sourire.

_ Tiens, voilà un T-shirt et un short secs, en attendant que tes vêtements sèchent. Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain.

La bleue saisit les habits d'une main tremblante et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Depuis que Juvia ne se voilait plus la face sur son attirance pour le blond, il était de plus en plus difficile de résister.

Ce torse, bon sang ! Juvia dut presque se mordre le poing pour ne pas sautiller d'excitation. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, songea-t-elle. Elle se saisit d'une serviette pour se sécher et revêtit les vêtements secs. Après une minute d'hésitation, elle sortit de la salle d'eau et mit un pied dans la chambre. Laxus était dos à elle, une serviette sur les épaules et vêtu uniquement d'un sous-vêtement : il fouillait dans son placard. Il détourna néanmoins son regard quand la jeune femme entra dans la pièce.

Son T-shirt blanc qui était bien trop grand pour elle et ce short qu'elle tenait d'une main pour qu'il ne glisse pas … Voir Juvia dans ses vêtements le faisait honnêtement fantasmer, bien que voir Juvia sans vêtements le faisait saliver tout autant … mais là n'était pas la question.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres d'écart entre eux. Laxus avait toujours été quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'une parole. Aussi, quand il avait juré qu'il resterait toujours éloigné de Juvia, il le pensait sincèrement. Mais comment ne pas céder à la bleue quand celle-ci avouait être attirer par lui. Certes, Juvia était sûrement encore amoureuse de Grey, mais Laxus ne pouvait pas ignorer les yeux bleus chargés d'un désir coupable de la mage.

Il la désirait depuis si longtemps, et désormais Juvia avait une attirance pour lui. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà eu dans son lit, mais voilà, Juvia n'était pas n'importe qui. Il connaissait tout d'elle, ou tout du moins, presque tout. Juvia l'avait toujours ignoré avant le démon loup, et il fallait dire que ça l'avait davantage intrigué.

Il n'arrivait plus à résister à son attirance. Il était foutu et il le savait, mais il assumerait les conséquences plus tard. Pour l'heure, il voulait juste être un peu égoïste.

_ Tu apprécies la vue ?

Pour toute réponse, Juvia détourna le regard.

_ Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'être éblouie par tant de beauté ! s'amusa-t-il.

La bleue laissa échapper un ricanement, complètement hallucinée par l'arrogance du blond.

_ Dis-tu cela à toutes les filles ?

_ Jalouse ?

_ Pff ! nia la bleue tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se posta alors près du lit, dos au blond, plus troublée par ces paroles qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'avouer.

Le Dragon Slayer se déplaça alors jusqu'à la mage d'eau, lui entoura lentement les hanches et la colla à son torse en se pencha lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

_ Quel est le problème, Juvia ?

_ Rien, souffla-t-elle.

_ Tu trembles, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. A chaque fois que nous sommes seuls, tu évites mon regard.

_ …

_ Arrête de résister. Tu me désires, n'est-ce pas ?

Il agrémenta cette dernière question d'un baiser sa nuque. C'en fut trop pour la mage qui se détacha de lui.

_ Juvia… a des … réticences.

_ C'est à cause de Grey … constata-t-il d'une voix plus froide que prévu.

_ Juvia l'aime encore.

 _' J'avais cru comprendre … '_ songea-t-il, amer.

_ Mais … Mais Juvia ressent cette attirance qui grandit avec le temps. Et Juvia se sent un peu coupable.

_ Grey est parti, tu ne lui dois rien !

_ …

_ Arrête de penser à Grey ! Pense à toi, que veux-tu Juvia ?

Juvia en rougit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, surtout que ce qu'elle voulait avait enlevé son haut.

_ Vas-y, dis-moi, insista-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Alors Juvia, rouge, prit son courage à deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard tel qu'il fit frémir le blond.

La jeune mage s'approcha doucement du blond. Timidement, elle déposa ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci et sentit alors la chair de poule parcourir la peau du Dragon Slayer. La bleue fit lentement remonté sa main sur la poitrine bombée, là où le tatouage noir était encré. C'est là qu'elle le sentit : le cœur de Laxus.

Il battait à toute vitesse. Juvia, comme hypnotisée par ces battements, déposa une oreille sur la poitrine ferme et fut complètement émerveillée. Le calme du blond n'était qu'une apparence : lui qui semblait si cool et assuré était loin de l'être. Cela rassura la bleue qui prit confiance et repartit à l'exploration de ce corps parfait.

Ses mains se mirent à retracer ses abdos tandis qu'elle déposait un tendre baiser là où le cœur du blond battait pour elle.

Cette dernière sentit alors quelque chose pulser contre son aine.

La bleue baissa alors les yeux et vit le renflement qui étirait sous-vêtement.

_ Je te veux, avoua-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Juvia en balbutia quelques mots sans queue ni tête, elle n'avait pas prévu tout ça.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre en un bredouillement indistinct, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Makarov.

_ Juvia, il faut que tu descendes.

Il jeta alors un regard bref à la position des deux jeunes mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

_ Maintenant, insista-t-il.

La bleue remarqua alors l'air sérieux de son maître et se dépêcha d'obéir sans même demander pourquoi.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le blond alors que le vieux s'apprêtait à partir.

_ Habille-toi, je crois que Juvia va avoir besoin de toi.

Laxus ne s'habilla jamais aussi vite que ce jour-là.

Juvia suivit le maître jusqu'au salon où l'attendaient Mirajane et Fried.

_ Que faites-vous là ? s'étonna la bleue.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre Juvia aperçu la lacrima vision posé sur la table basse.

_ Qu'est-ce …

_ Il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir, affirma Mira tandis qu'elle activait l'appareil.

Et là apparurent les visages de Mio-san et Sarana.

_ Qu'est-ce ? Débuta la bleue étonnée.

_ Mio-san a contacté la guilde il y a moins d'une demi-heure ! informa Mira. Elle a des choses à te dire et j'ai prévenu Fried.

La bleue plissa les yeux tandis que le vert s'approchait d'elle avec un regard soucieux.

_ C'est à propos de ta famille.

La mage d'eau sentit son souffle lui échapper, elle regarda une seconde son ami puis la lacrima.

_ Tu devrais t'asseoir … lui conseilla-t-il

_ Vous me faites peur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Il se passe, commença Mio-san, que j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur ta famille. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais que tu le saches.

_ Juvia croyait que vous ne saviez rien.

_ Effectivement, quand tu es venue à Ork il y a quelques temps, j'ignorais tout. Mais quand tu es partie, j'ai eu l'idée de fouiller dans la bibliothèque du bureau de l'ancienne directrice, et il y avait des tonnes de livres sur la religion et sur l'histoire. Mais un seul a attiré mon regard.

Mio-san montra alors un livre avec une reliure en cuivre, il était assez banale.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Laxus d'une voix forte tandis qu'il pénétrait le salon.

_ C'est son journal intime, ou tout du moins l'un de ses journaux. J'avais oublié qu'elle en tenait car sur les derniers mois de sa vie, elle n'avait plus la force d'écrire ! informa-t-elle.

_ Que dit le journal ? questionna Juvia avec impatience.

Elle sentit alors une main chaude se poser sur épaule comme pour la calmer. Laxus.

_ Je les ai tous lu avec l'aide de Sarana, et il y a un qui parle d'une fin de soirée où une personne en capuche est arrivée à l'orphelinat, la directrice n'a pas vu son visage mais la voix était bien celle d'une femme. Elle tenait ton couffin avec mille précautions et elle a remis à la directrice une grande somme d'argent en lui disant de te prendre soin de toi. La femme a ensuite assuré que si la directrice ne respectait pas son accord, des informations seraient divulguées sur elle.

_ Des informations.

_ Elle ne le précise pas, mais ça semble assez important car elle a accepté de prendre soin de toi et de falsifier quelques documents.

_ Il y a des informations sur cette femme.

_ La directrice écrit qu'elle n'a pas vu son visage mais qu'elle a vu ses mains … elles étaient ridées, elle s'en est d'ailleurs étonnée car habituellement c'étaient les jeunes mères qui abandonnaient leurs enfants. Le fait qu'elle soit âgée est assez particulier.

_ Et c'est tout ? se désespéra un peu la bleue.

_ Eh bien oui, dans les autres journaux il est précisé que les payements se faisaient par envoi postale. En plus vers l'an 777, ses écrits s'espacent, elle écrit moins souvent. Néanmoins elle écrit dans les derniers journaux une chose qui m'a intrigué. Je te le lis :

« Hier soir, Lokser n'était pas dans sa chambre, elle avait comme disparu. Je l'ai retrouvée seulement le lendemain qui dormait sous le porche de l'orphelinat,(*) on lui avait mis une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Une couverture brodée d'or sur les côtés avec une fleur cousue dessus. »

_ Où est cette couverture ?!

_ Je l'ai trouvée dans les vieilles affaires de la directrice. Je l'avais déjà vue mais je m'étais toujours dit qu'elle semblait trop riche pour une femme comme elle.

Sarana prit alors la couverture et la montra.

Tous plissèrent les yeux pour apercevoir la fleur rose cousue sur le drap.

_ C'est quoi comme fleur ? questionna Fried.

_ Une azalée … souffla Juvia.

La main sur son épaule se retira un instant, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'occupait de Laxus en ce moment. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Juvia.

S'ils avaient jeté un œil au blond, peut-être auraient-ils vu les couleurs le quitter .

 _' Juvia se rapproche dangereusement de la vérité. '_

Il devait contacter Haruka, ça devenait urgent.

Juvia n'avait rien encore découvert de concret, mais c'était alarmant car la femme aux mains ridées n'était personne d'autre qu'Oba-san.

Et Laxus savait exactement pourquoi Juvia s'était retrouvée avec la couverture aux armoiries de la famille Mizutsune. Haru lui avait avoué que, dans un moment de faiblesse, il avait voulu fuir avec Juvia. Il l'avait donc emportée avec lui, elle s'était alors endormie dans la chambre qu'il occupait à l'hôtel d'Ork. Il avait voulu élever sa petite sœur, mais il s'était rendu compte de la folie de son projet et avait ramené une Juvia endormie à l'orphelinat. Haruka avait dû la recouvrir de sa propre couverture sans y penser.

_ J'ai déjà vu cette fleur … murmura Makarov songeur. C'est une armoirie je crois, informa-t-il.

_ Une armoirie de quoi ? questionna avidement la bleue.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr car après tout, ça n'est peut être qu'une fleur, mais il y a une ville au Nord de Fiore. Elle est assez isolée et se nomme Azalea.

Laxus ne savait pas trop comment la situation avait pu autant lui échapper. Quinze minutes plus tôt, il se faisait langoureusement caresser par Juvia et quinze minutes plus tard, le voilà face à une Juvia qui découvrait trop de choses la concernant.

Le blond recula un peu et s'éloigna discrètement des autres jusqu'à se retrouver dans la cuisine où il retroussa sa manche. Il récita une incantation et des mots se mirent à apparaître. Ce dispositif était pour les urgences les plus graves comme celles-ci. Les mots « Juvia connaît Azalea » étaient désormais apparus sur l'avant-bras d'Haruka.

La réponse ne tarda pas. « Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Laxus ferma les poings. Parfois, il se disait que tout serait plus simple si Juvia savait tout. Mais qu'elle serait la réaction de Juvia en apprenant que son frère et sa grand-mère avait simulé sa mort pour la faire échapper du joug de son père. Juvia comprendrait-elle la dangerosité de son géniteur ? Bien sûr qu'elle comprendrait, Juvia était une adulte intelligente.

Néanmoins il était presque impossible que la bleue lui pardonne d'avoir gardé le silence. Cette histoire ne pouvait que mal finir.

_ Laxus ?

Mirajane avança vers lui, un regard soucieux imprimé sur le visage.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles pâle.

_ Parle pour toi, tu as des cernes violacés sous les yeux, remarqua-t-il.

_ C'est rien ! soupira la mage au Take Over.

Laxus fronça alors les sourcils. Depuis que toute cette histoire avec Juvia avait commencée, les seules conversations qu'il avait avec la barmaid tournait autour de la bleue, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait épuisée et perturbée.

_ Si … si tu veux parler … commença-t-il.

_ Tu me proposes de m'ouvrir à toi ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon Laxus ? s'amusa-t-elle.

_ Mira … grogna-t-il, sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ces cernes, ce n'est pas toi ! Et je doute que ce soit lié à Juvia.

La barmaid soupira.

_ Tu as raison, je ne vais pas bien depuis deux jours.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Euh … Depuis quelques semaines déjà, j'ai … j'ai un admirateur secret.

Il lui fit signe de continuer.

_ Au début, ça a commencé par des fleurs, des petits mots. Puis il y a eu la serre à fleurs où je vais très souvent, ensuite il y a eu le cahier où on pouvait communiquer. Nous avons eu tant de conversations sur nos espoirs, nos rêves, il m'a tellement « écouté ». C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle chose mais … je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Wow ! Ça, Laxus ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Donc Mira se mettait dans tous ses états pour un homme, c'était assez inattendu. Mirajane n'avait que des relations superficielles habituellement.

_ Et quel est le problème ? questionna-t-il.

_ Récemment, je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois pour qu'on se voit. Il a accepté mais c'était toujours dans la pénombre et je ne pouvais voir son visage. Au début je m'en fichais un peu, mais aujourd'hui, je veux le voir. Il dit que je serais déçue, mais moi je me fiche de son physique.

_ D'accord, et que sais-tu d'autre sur cet inconnu ?

_ Qu'il aime les fleurs, qu'il est sensible à l'écoute, complexé par son physique et que c'est un mage de Fairy Tail. Et je crois que Gajeel le connait.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit depuis le début ?! Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'il t'offre quelque chose, moi j'essaye de retracer l'odeur et je te dis qui c'est.

_ Tu ferais ça ?! Sourit-elle.

_ Bien sûr … mais pourquoi disais-tu que l'abruti aux piercings le connaissait ?

_ Eh bien, j'ai fait ma petite enquête car j'ai découvert où mon inconnu avait acheté les livres de communication. Mais quand j'ai regardé dans le registre, c'était le nom de Gajeel qui était inscrit. Je l'ai interrogé et il m'a avoué qu'il l'avait acheté pour mon admirateur qui était à court d'argent ce jour-là.

_ Tu n'as pas essayé de lui demander qui c'est ?

_ Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai dû m'absenter un instant et quand je suis revenue, Gajeel m'a dit qu'il ne le connaissait pas et que c'était de la charité.

_ Attend … si c'est un membre de la guilde, ça veut dire que …

_ Que Gajeel le connaît ! Il m'a menti et le couvre pour une raison qui m'échappe.

_ D'accord, ça c'est bizarre … mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il soit … hum … moche ?

_ Ah, Laxus ! Tu es tellement superficiel, le physique ne fait tout.

_ Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu n'es sortie qu'avec des mannequins ainsi qu'un Dieu vivant, c'est à dire moi. Donc ne me dis pas que ça ne compte pas.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, si Juvia avait un physique ingrat, tu ne ressentirais rien pour elle.

Laxus fronça les sourcils et y réfléchit sérieusement. C'est vrai que la bleue avait un corps à en faire baver plus d'un, mais la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, ce n'était pas sa beauté qui l'avait marqué. Il fallait dire que la bleue était une ancienne ennemie, la guerre contre Phantom Lord n'était pas si loin. Donc jolie ou pas, il avait vu avant tout une ennemie qui n'avait rien à faire là. Puis elle avait ouvert la bouche et l'avait envoûté comme personne avant ne l'avait fait.

Puis il avait été exilé et il s'était rendu à Azalea. Il avait appris l'histoire de Juvia, et, à force de parler d'elle, il avait fini par penser à elle, et les pensées s'étaient muées en fantasmes, des fantasmes il s'était mis à regretter car il ne pouvait les réaliser. Il l'avait observée de loin malgré son exil, il avait suivi l'actualité la concernant, bref : il était tombé sous son charme de loin.

Puis après les sept ans à Tenrou, il l'avait observée de plus près, il avait mémorisé toutes ses mimiques et toutes ses habitudes et avait fini par céder à son côté attachant, bien qu'un peu folle sur les bords.

_ Juvia est toujours Juvia, peu importe son apparence.

Mira sourit à cette phrase.

_ Attention Laxus, tu te ramollis avec le temps.

_ Pff ! M'en parle pas.

Ils se sourirent, amusés, et Mirajane le prit au dépourvu en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Euh …

Ce petit mot rempli de surprise fut prononcé par Juvia qui pénétrait dans la cuisine.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à les trouver tous les deux en pleine étreinte, la bleue sentit alors une pointe de jalousie naître dans sa poitrine.

Mirajane recula avec un petit sourire amusé, sa bonne humeur soudainement revenue.

_ Désolé Juvia, je te rends ce qui t'appartient !

La bleue maudit silencieusement Mira tandis que celle-ci partait.

_ Ça va ? Demanda le blond.

Juvia souffla.

_ Non, ça ne va pas, mais Juvia va s'en sortir. Au moins nous avons un indice, c'est déjà ça. Hum … Et toi ? Tu es parti en plein milieu et tu semblais un peu pâle.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu me verrais.

Juvia se retint alors de lui révéler qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher alors même que la situation était importante pour elle, peut-être parce qu'elle se préoccupait beaucoup du blond.

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant interrogea le blond.

_ Juvia va sûrement aller à Azalea.

_ Quand ?

_ Peut-être demain soir, le temps de préparer mon départ.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement, il avait donc jusqu'à demain soir pour empêcher Juvia de partir. Il devait à tous prix parler à Haruka.

.

.

.

Haruka avait à peine fini sa conversation avec Laxus qu'il était allé tout raconter à Oba-san.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire Haruka ? Si ta sœur vient ici, j'ai peur que Mahomoto ne se doute de quelque chose … Tu as bien vu que sa ressemblance avec ma fille est troublante.

_ Oui je sais, Laxus m'a dit qu'il essaierait de l'empêcher d'atteindre la ville, bien qu'il ne sache pas encore comment.

_ Peut-être serait-ce plus simple de dire la vérité à Juvia ?

Haruka sembla réfléchir un instant à cette éventualité.

_ Tu veux vraiment dire à Juvia que son père est un tyran et que sa mère était folle ?

_ Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, c'est ma fille !

_ Je suis désolé Oba-san, mais je ne fais que dire la vérité. De plus, il faut vraiment avoir un grain pour épouser un homme tel que mon père !

_ J'aurais dû m'opposer à ce mariage, ma petite était fragile mentalement et j'ai bien vu que cet homme l'influençait beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas osé m'opposer alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse, de plus mon défunt époux m'avait convaincu que ça réglerait nos problèmes d'argents.

_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Oba-san.

_ Oh que si, j'aurais dû avoir le courage de m'enfuir avec le bébé et toi, loin de ce tyran.

_ Tu ne serais pas allée bien loin, Mahomoto t'aurais retrouvé tôt ou tard et il t'aurait sûrement tué.

_ Et que penses-tu qu'il fera quand il apprendra ce que nous avons fait ?

_ Il ne le saura jamais, je compte bien m'en assurer.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Juvia était dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills. Elle faisait sa valise dans le but de partir le soir-même mais elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'engageait. Alors qu'elle prenait ses dernières affaires, elle tomba sur son Teru Teru Bozu qu'elle avait fait plus jeune et dont le sourire était une trace de sang.

Juvia se demandait encore comment Laxus l'avait eu. La bleue savait que le dossier _Juvia Lokser_ contenait des photos d'elle, c'était à la fois bizarre et assez chou et elle ne voulait même pas savoir à quelle fin servaient ces photos, elle en rougissait rien que d'y penser.

Un grincement de porte se fit alors entendre, la faisant sortir de l'un de ses énièmes fantasmes.

_ Entrez !

Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête blonde apparut dans le champ visuel de Juvia.

_ Laxus ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?!

_ J'ai entendu dire que depuis le départ d'Erza, les règles sont moins strictes ici.

Sur ces mots il s'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Alors qu'il progressait dans la chambre, il remarqua un carton dans un coin qui attira son attention. La bleue ne dit rien, même quand il saisit l'un des objets.

_ Des poupées Grey, fit-il mi intrigué, mi amusé tandis qu'il s'approchait de sa camarade.

_ Juvia essaye de trouver la force de les jeter.

_ Tu as toujours eu un don pour la couture, murmura Laxus pour lui-même.

_ C'est sûrement parce que la couture était la seule chose qui me calmait quand j'étais enfant … Tu sais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi j'avais des livres quand les autres avaient des jouets cassés, ou pourquoi j'avais une chambre à moi quand les autres étaient serrés dans une grande chambre. Et même la pelote de laine était de bonne qualité … Alors pourquoi étais-je si aveugle ?

_ Tu ne pouvais pas deviner quelque chose d'aussi … délicat, hésita-t-il.

_ Juvia a l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi cette femme m'a laissé à l'orphelinat, étais-je une bâtarde ?

_ Ne dis pas ça. Je pense que cette femme avait ses raisons.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

A ce moment, Laxus fut tenté de tout lui dire, d'avouer qu'Oba-san l'avait placé dans cet orphelinat pour l'éloigner de son père abusif.

Néanmoins, malgré les yeux de sa Juvia qui semblait si désespérée, il conserva le silence.

_ Je n'en sais rien tu as raison.

La bleue se laissa alors tomber sur son lit.

_ Juvia, hésita-t-il. Es-tu sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité ? Elle pourrait ne pas te plaire … tenta-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

_ Juvia n'a cessé de se retourner hier dans lit car elle imaginait le pire. Mais rien ne peut empêcher Juvia de partir à Azalea, Juvia a besoin de savoir, tu comprends ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ Je t'accompagnerai.

La bleue parut surprise et voulu lui dire qu'elle ne voulait le déranger mais elle fut interrompue.

_ J'insiste ! lui assura-t-il en lui saisissant la main.

Juvia se sentit profondément touchée. Dans le regard du blond, elle voyait bien qu'il voulait faire partie de sa recherche. Alors, sans vraiment y penser, elle déposa la main sur la joue du blond. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, elle vit les lèvres du blond s'approcher et naturellement elle ferma les yeux.

_ Laxus !

Les deux sursautèrent quand ils virent Mirajane débarquer de nul part.

_ Mira, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna la bleue.

_ Je suis venue pour voir Laxus, c'est urgent ! dit-elle le souffle haché d'avoir couru.

_ De quoi il s'agit ?

_ Hier, tu m'as dit que dès que je recevrais un cadeau de mon admirateur, je te l'apporterai. Et me voilà, je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte ! Au début, je suis allée chercher à la guilde mais Fried m'a dit que tu étais avec Juvia. J'ai enveloppé le cadeau pour qu'il ne soit pas pollué par mon odeur, révéla-t-elle en sortant un objet enveloppé dans un sac.

Laxus se leva et saisit l'objet, il s'agissait d'une longue boîte à bijoux.

_ Je n'ai même pas osé l'ouvrir, avoua la barmaid.

Laxus l'ouvrit donc et les mages virent donc un collier en argent avec comme pendentif une améthyste en forme de goutte

_ C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Juvia. Ton admirateur est si romantique.

_ Oui c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle émerveillée.

Laxus, lui, ne commenta pas et se contenta de capter l'odeur.

Il écarquilla rapidement les yeux.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? S'impatienta un peu la démone.

_ Mira, je crois que tu dois t'asseoir.

_ Laxus, dis-le-moi ! Ne me ménage pas.

Le blond sembla hésiter une seconde.

_ Il y a deux fragrances sur ce collier : une qui semble s'estomper mais dont je ne pourrais te donner l'identité car je ne la reconnais pas parfaitement, et une deuxième qui s'efface un peu mais qui domine.

_ Laxus, qui est-ce ?

.

.

.

Mahomoto pénétra dans un bureau sombre et en désordre.

_ Désolé pour le désordre, patron ! s'excusa le jeune détective en rangeant à la va-vite. J'étais en train de …

_ Je m'en fiche, trancha Mahomoto.

_ Euh, oui. Bien.

_ Qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant ?

_ J'ai enfin pu récupérer le livre, patron !

Les yeux ennuyés de Mahomoto s'éclairèrent soudainement d'une lueur intéressée.

_ Où est-il ?

Le jeune détective ouvrit alors son tiroir et sortit un livre avec une couverture en cuir assez simple et banale, et le tendit à l'homme devant lui qui le lui arracha des mains.

_ Le livre du démon-loup … souffla Mahomoto.

_ J'ai eu mille difficultés à le voler au Conseil de la Magie, j'ai même du soudoyer des gardes .

_ Le Conseil connaît le danger que ce livre représente, ils sont sûrement en train de te chercher à cette heure-ci.

_ Quoi ? Mais …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ne te trouve pas.

Le jeune détective sembla plus serein, et ajouta d'une voix hésitante :

_ Euh, Mahomoto-sama ? Vu que j'ai trouvé le bouquin, je me disais que peut-être …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'argent, le coupa-t-il sans même le regarder. Yura ! appela-t-il.

Un homme musclé, chauve et à l'air dangereux pénétra dans le petit cabinet du détective.

_ Paye notre détective.

Ledit Yura hocha sévèrement la tête et Mahomoto quitta lentement les lieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un cri mais il l'ignora, complètement absorbé.

Après un instant, Yura le rejoignit.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre, patron ?

_ Brûle cet endroit, je ne veux aucune preuve qui pourrait nous relier à lui.

.

.

.

Juvia et Laxus dardèrent un œil inquiet sur leur amie à tête blanche.

Mirajane semblait être dans une sorte de transe. Elle marchait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Magnolia, les yeux complètement fous et marmonnant des injures.

Le Dragon Slayer et la mage d'eau l'avait suivie après que le blond lui ai donné l'identité de celui qui portait l'odeur.

_ Juvia pense que tu devrais te calmer, Mira ! tenta-t-elle.

Elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire quand elle vit la barmaid s'arrêter et la fusiller du regard.

_ Juvia le connaît, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

_ Ah oui ? Alors comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il ait menti ? Pourquoi son odeur est sur ce collier ?

La bleue se mit à bégayer, incapable de fournir une explication à son amie, elle-même priait Kami-sama pour que ce soit une erreur.

Elle tenta de trouver du soutien auprès de Laxus qui ajouta :

_ Je suis d'accord avec Juvia, il y a une explication.

Mira les regarda tous les deux et, malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en elle, elle se sentit s'adoucir devant ce petit couple qui ne savait même pas encore qu'ils en étaient un. Quelque chose avait changé, c'était clair.

Néanmoins, elle se rembrunit rapidement en se souvenant de sa propre situation, et reprit sa marche jusqu'à la guilde.

Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte, elle l'aperçut au fond. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et instinctivement ses doigts se pressèrent autour du collier. Mira avança d'un pas lent, le cœur au bord des lèvres, les mains moites et tremblantes. A la fois terrifiée et impatiente de savoir la vérité.

_ Gajeel, fit-elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Ce dernier se détacha de Levy, assise sur ses genoux.

Mira ne voulait pas faire ça devant la bleue mais elle aussi méritait la vérité.

_ Je suis occupé, là ! ronchonna le brun.

_ Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose ? poursuivit la barmaid en lui montrant le collier.

Et là contre toute attente, alors qu'elle espérait que tout ceci soit une erreur, elle vit le brun écarquiller légèrement les yeux, comme s'il connaissait le bijou.

Mira n'en pouvait plus, le collier retomba au sol.

La colère gronda en elle. Une colère qu'elle ne laissait que très rarement éclater, mais là c'était trop. Quand enfin elle pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien, quand enfin elle ressentait des sentiments pour quelqu'un …

Mirajane saisit Gajeel par le col, obligeant Levy à se pousser de ses genoux.

Son bras était déjà transformé en griffe tranchante de démon.

_ Comment as-tu pu faire ça.

_ Mira, je n'ai rien fait ! Je …

Il déglutit en sentant l'air s'alourdir, il savait que Mira était une femme dangereuse. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il la respectait, un loup déguisé en agneau selon lui.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

_ Tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas l'auteur des lettres et des cadeaux ? Ton odeur est sur ce putain de collier!

_ Gajeel, murmura Levy, un peu perdue. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

_ Il nous a menti à toutes les deux …

_ Je n'ai pas …

_ Et maintenant, il va payer.

_ Non !

L'intonation était forte, mais aussi désespérée.

Mirajane se retourna lentement et vit Droy avancer vers elle.

_ Mirajane, il ne ment pas.

_ N'essaye pas de le défendre, Droy, ou tu risques de subir le même sort.

_ Je … je ne le défends pas … Il n'est pas ton admirateur !

_ Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu le fait que son odeur est sur le collier ?!

_ Mirajane ! interrompit Laxus. Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait deux odeurs sur le collier, une moins présente et celle de Gajeel.

Mira plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas où le blond voulait en venir.

_ Quand ... quand j'ai vu ce collier dans la boutique, je l'ai tout de suite imaginé autour de ton cou, mais je n'avais pas le temps de te l'apporter hier car j'avais une chose à faire à l'extérieur de la ville. Alors, quand j'ai croisé Gajeel, je lui ai demandé de déposer le collier sur le pas de ta porte.

_ Oui et je l'ai complètement oublié dans mon pantalon donc c'est resté jusqu'au soir avec moi.

_ Ce qui explique pourquoi l'odeur de l'abruti est plus forte, c'est simplement parce qu'il l'a gardé toute une journée avec lui, alors que Droy ne l'a gardé que quelques heures ou minutes, déduisit Laxus.

Mirajane relâcha Gajeel qui trébucha en arrière et se rattrapa à la table.

La démone semblait complètement ailleurs et observa Droy comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et triturait ses mains, complètement mortifié de s'être donné ainsi en spectacle.

Il devait fuir, se dit-il. Il n'allait pas pouvoir subir le rejet de Mira. Pas devant tout le monde, en tout cas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien toi ? avança la démone d'une voix nouée.

Droy demeura silencieux tandis que la jeune femme s'approchait de lui et il la sentit trembler de peur quand elle se dressa devant lui. Allait-elle le frapper ? Lui crier que jamais elle ne serait avec lui ? Il est vrai que ce n'était pas le style de Mira, mais actuellement elle était en colère et il se souvenait d'elle avant l'incident de Lissana, elle pouvait franchement être cruelle à cette époque.

_ Je crois savoir comment vérifier.

A peine eut-elle dit cette phrase que Droy sentit une paire de lèvres chaudes et tremblantes capturer les siennes.

Le baiser fut chaste, à peine un contact de quelques secondes.

_ C'est bien toi ! souffla Mirajane tout près de ses lèvres.

Et avant même qu'il ne put reprendre sa respiration, il lui fut couper par un baiser fiévreux, plein de désir mal contenu.

_ Bon, il n'y a rien à voir ! clama Laxus d'une voix sévère à tous les voyeurs.

Et tous, craignant le courroux du blond, retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Il glissa son regard sur Juvia qui semblait attendrie par la vue, il en profita pour s'approcher et lui susurrer, assez amusé :

_ Nous pourrions nous adonner à des activités semblables.

La bleue sursauta quelque peu mais ne refusa néanmoins pas.

.

.

.

La nuit tomba. Juvia était à la gare, sa valise à la main, au seuil de son destin, à deux doigts de connaître la vérité et son cœur battait d'appréhension.

_ Ne t'en fais pas.

Juvia sursauta pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Laxus se trouvait à ses côtés.

_ Merci d'être présent !

_ Laxus ?

Le blond vit alors Fried arriver avec une valise et des tickets à la main.

_ Juvia a invité Fried à venir car c'est lui qui était présent durant mon voyage à Ork.

Laxus grimaça intérieurement, il n'avait pas inclus Fried dans l'équation.

* * *

(*)Souvenez que quand elle avait 10ans Haruka a voulu partir avec Juvia mais il s'est résolu à ne pas le faire car trop dangereux, il l'avait d'abord emmenée avec lui dans une auberge et l'avait finalement laissé endormit sur le porche de l'orphelinat. Juvia a toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve car elle a dormit pendant presque tout le trajet.

Suu-kuni: Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir , j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre , à la prochaine!


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Lime soft dans ce chapitre.

Merci à ma bêta reader pour ce chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Quand il avait commencé à envoyer les lettres, Droy n'aurait jamais cru que Mirajane puisse accepter d'avoir une relation avec lui. Et même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il s'était toujours dit que la barmaid préférerait garder leur couple secret.

Mais voilà nous étions mardi, jour d'affluence à Magnolia, et la barmaid le traînait derrière elle, sa main fermement accrochée à la sienne.

Hier, après leur baiser au beau milieu de la guilde, Mirajane l'avait entraîné jusqu'à la serre des fleurs où ils s'étaient assis.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Droy allait s'évanouir, il le sentait. D'une minute à l'autre, il allait s'écrouler à cause du stress qui faisait grimper son rythme cardiaque._

 _Il suivait actuellement Mira dans un silence quasi religieux. La jeune femme avait découvert sa véritable identité puis l'avait embrassé, mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot et lui avait fait signe de la suivre. Et les voilà donc en train de marcher depuis dix longues et insupportables minutes._

 _Droy reconnut immédiatement l'immeuble dont il s'agissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mirajane poussait une porte en bois._

 _Derrière elle se trouvait la serre de fleurs qu'il avait fait pousser depuis des années, bien avant de tomber amoureux de la belle barmaid._

 __ Je viens ici souvent … fit Mirajane. Surtout les après-midis où la guilde est vide. Cet endroit m'apaise, avoua-t-elle tout en se mettant à arroser les fleurs._

 _Droy n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche._

 __ Oh ! Celle-ci est fanée, remarqua la démone._

 _Tout de suite le brun s'approcha et vit la rose. Une lueur verte apparut au bout de ses doigts et immédiatement la fleur reprit sa couleur éclatante et se redressa._

 __ J'ai toujours pensé que ta magie était belle, souffla Mira en saisissant la main de Droy qui trembla sans néanmoins oser la regarder dans les yeux._

 __ Tu es en communication avec la nature, tu crées une vie, un végétal certes, mais une vie tout de même. Tu embellis ce monde de tes fleurs tout comme tu as embelli ma vie._

 _Mirajane sourit doucement face aux joues rouges de son camarade._

 _La mage le lâcha, quitta la serre et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du muret, laissant ses jambes dans le vide._

 _Droy hésita un instant avant de la suivre et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. La crainte tenaillait son ventre, non pas qu'il avait peur de tomber du dixième étage - en ce moment il l'aurait préféré- non, il avait peur de cette future conversation._

 __ Comment es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ?_

 _De toutes les questions qu'elle aurait pu poser, celle-ci fut la plus étonnante._

 __ Car aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais fou de Levy._

 _Droy prit du temps avant de répondre, si bien que Mira cru qu'il comptait se taire. C'est finalement cinq minutes plus tard qu'il ouvrit difficilement la bouche._

 __Cela a commencé pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques. Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais un soir, des mages d'une guilde quelconque s'en sont pris à Jet et moi, mais s'il a pu partir, moi j'étais comme … ralentit, ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Ces gars m'entouraient, me frappaient et m'insultaient de gros porc. Puis tu es arrivée et tu leur as foutu une raclée. Ce soir-là, tu m'as tendu la main comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait, tu étais si belle. Ce soir-là, le voile appelé Levy s'est levé de mes yeux et je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Belle, forte, aimante et profondément bonne._

 __ Droy … murmura-t-elle, touchée par cette confession._

 _Elle allait lui saisir la main mais le brun se déroba._

 __ Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas continuer cette relation._

 __ Tu as raison …_

 _Droy s'attendait à un rejet tôt ou tard, mais pas aussi abrupte. Pas au point de lui couper la respiration !_

 __ Il est hors de question de continuer à s'écrire maintenant que je peux t'avoir en chair et en os._

 __ Hein ? Tu … Tu veux qu'on continue à se voir ? Questionna-t-il, un peu incrédule._

 __ Oui ! confirma la barmaid._

 __ Mais pourquoi … je suis tellement …_

 __ Droy, coupa-t-elle. Si je suis avec toi en ce moment, c'est parce que je le veux et que je me fiche du reste._

 _A ces mots, elle lui prit la main et la serra tendrement._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Droy se croyait encore dans un rêve.

_ On passe la soirée ensemble, ce soir ?

Le brun sortit de ses pensées.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble.

_ Rien que nous deux ? S'exclama-t-il.

_ Évidemment, rien que nous deux !

Droy pâlit un peu, il n'était pas habitué à tout cela. La mage sembla le remarquer et s'arrêta face à lui.

_ Je sais qu'on n'en a pas parlé, mais j'ai vraiment envie de sortir avec toi, tu sais.

Le mage aux plantes rougit devant les yeux déterminés de sa camarade.

_ Accepterais-tu de devenir mon petit-ami ? Répéta-t-elle.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. Tout cela était trop soudain pour lui.

_ Allons-y doucement, proposa doucement Mira en lui saisissant les mains. Si tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, on peut toujours attendre.

_ Ce … n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

_ Alors quoi ?

_C'est juste que …Veux-tu me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ? Tu veux forcément ma mort pour me sortir des trucs pareils.

Mirajane rigola, puis le rire s'estompa lentement pour laisser place à un sourire attendri tandis qu'elle caressait la joue du brun.

_ Tu sais, Mira … murmura-t-il alors que sa main rejoignait celle de la démone. Si tu fais ça par charité ou pour ne pas m'humilier, je …

_ Tu penses sérieusement que si j'avais pitié de toi, je porterais ton collier ainsi ? Dit-elle en agrippant le pendentif. Tu penses que je t'aurais embrassé devant toute la guilde ?

_ Je …

_ Si tu as peur à cause de ton physique, sache que je m'en fiche ! Alors, on y va ?

_ Oui ! acquiesça-t-il.

Il suivit sa désormais petite-amie mais il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré, malgré son bonheur intense de pouvoir être près de la femme qu'il aimait.

.

.

.

Dès que Laxus se sentit mieux, il sut que le train était à l'arrêt. Juvia l'avait informé qu'avant d'atteindre Azalea, il y aurait une escale à Ork pour la journée.

Ils sortirent du train et Juvia traîna sa grosse valise derrière elle. Le blond, intrigué par cela, se sentit obligé de lui faire une réflexion.

_ Pourquoi être partie avec autant de vêtements ?

_ Ce ne sont pas que des habits ! rétorqua la bleue. Il y a aussi mes poupées Grey.

Le blond s'arrêta une seconde, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

_ Juvia compte les donner aux enfants de l'orphelinat au lieu de les jeter, elles seront utiles.

Le blond se surprit à sourire. Voilà pourquoi il aimait cette femme, se dit-il. Il reprit sa marche et saisit la valise de la mage pour l'aider.

Une fois que tout ce beau monde arriva à l'orphelinat, ils furent accueillit par Mio-san et Sarana.

_ Merci pour ton don Juvia, ça fera un cadeau pour les enfants à Noël !

La bleue hocha la tête et se baissa sur sa valise pour l'ouvrir. Elle en sortit un grand sac remplit à ras-bord. La bleue se rendit alors compte qu'elle était en train de laisser tout un pan de sa vie derrière elle. Avec les recherches qu'elle faisait sur sa famille, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être distraite par Grey. Désormais, son amour pour lui était derrière elle, c'était fini et étrangement assez libérateur.

Juvia se sentit dépossédée d'un poids et se sentait vraiment prête à laisser Laxus entrer complètement dans sa vie. Le blond était tellement présent pour elle, elle s'en rendait bien compte et avait bien l'intention d'être de plus en plus présente dans sa vie.

Sarana récupéra le sac et Mio-san ramena deux couvertures posées sur un banc du hall d'entrée et les donna à la mage d'eau. Cette dernière les saisit en tremblant. Son passé se résumait-il seulement à ces deux pauvres morceaux de tissus ? Instinctivement, elle planta son nez dans les couvertures, celle où se trouvait les initiales A. M. et celle où était brodée une Azalée.

Il n'y avait rien, absolument et positivement aucune odeur … Elle savait que c'était normal mais elle était tout de même un peu déçue.

Presque automatiquement elle sentit une main sur sa hanche et un baiser se déposa sur sa tempe, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien.

Fried sourit intérieurement, ces deux-là agissaient déjà comme un couple sans le savoir.

.

.

.

Les mages déposèrent leurs effets personnels dans l'entrée tandis que Mio-san les conduisait jusqu'à son bureau, où elle remit à Juvia le journal où l'ancienne directrice faisait les révélations. Elle ajouta aussi que les autres journaux ne contenaient rien sur Juvia.

La bleue acquiesça encore, ensuite Mio-san les mena jusqu'à une grande salle où se trouvait des tas d'enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens.

_ Heu, Mio-san … fit Juvia, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle les menait là.

_ Eh bien, on ne sait jamais si vous êtes intéressés par l'adoption avec ton petit-ami ! Après tout, l'adoption n'est pas réservée qu'aux couples stériles.

_ On y pensera … assura Laxus sous le regard halluciné de Juvia et hilare de Fried.

Les trois mages avancèrent parmi la foule d'enfants qui, pour la moitié, les ignoraient et qui, pour l'autre, les regardaient avec une certaine méfiance.

_ Je n'aime pas ça … murmura Fried au bout d'une minute, quand tous les enfants les encerclèrent.

_ Heu, Mio … Juvia ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle remarqua que la directrice n'était plus derrière eux.

_ Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, répéta le mage runique.

_ Calme-toi Fried, ce ne sont que des enfants ! tempéra le Dragon Slayer.

.

.

.

_ Que des enfants, hein ?! Ricana Fried trente minutes plus tard.

_ La ferme ! Si l'un d'entre vous en parle …

_ Ton secret est sauf ! rigola Juvia.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, les enfants avaient pris à partie les trois adultes pour jouer - parce qu'on ne voyait pas toujours de nouvelles têtes par ici - et c'est ainsi que Laxus se retrouva entouré par des petites filles qui l'avaient préalablement maquillé, pour finir par jouer à la dînette avec dix d'entre elles. Juvia, quant à elle, se faisait tresser les cheveux et Fried servait de cheval pour un petit garçon et devait, pour bien faire, se déplacer à quatre pattes.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, tous se prirent aux jeux des enfants et même Laxus s'amusa, bien que le maquillage le grattait un peu. Comment aurait-il pu dire non à ces démons déguisés en petits anges ? Il n'était pas sans cœur non plus!

Alors qu'une petite nommée Saza déblatérerait sur son ami imaginaire parti en guerre contre des oursons en sucre, il jeta un regard à Juvia et remarqua que celle-ci observait un groupe d'enfants jouer avec un regard mélancolique.

Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers elle et prit place à ses côtés.

_ Les tresses te vont bien, lui dit-il, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

_ Et ce rouge à lèvres va très bien avec ton teint ! rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Touché ! admit-il, amusé.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la bleue lui avoua d'un ton un peu timide.

_ Juvia t'a vu avec les filles, tu te débrouilles bien, tu feras sûrement un très bon père.

La bleue perdit alors son sourire quand elle vit le visage du blond se fermer.

_ Laxus, qu'est-ce …

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa question que l'on entendit du grabuge venir de dehors. Tout de suite alertée, Juvia se précipita à la grande fenêtre et vit alors trois hommes dans le parc.

_ C'est quoi ce délire ? Maugréa Laxus en arrivant vers la bleue.

_ Aucune idée.

_ Les enfants ! hurla Mio-san. Allez jusqu'à vos chambres !

Ces derniers ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et tous se mirent à courir.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Mio-san ? Et qui sont ces gens dehors ? Questionna Laxus.

_ Des membres de la guilde Blue Serpents. Ils sont arrivés en ville y a deux ans … Au début, ils étaient plutôt discrets mais, depuis un an, ils nous font vivre un enfer : ils réclament un impôt, le peu d'argent qui permet à cet endroit de survivre.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ! s'insurgea la bleue.

_ J'ai bien essayé, mais l'orphelinat est bien isolé et les gens de la ville ne se sentent pas concernés. De plus, les commerçant sont rackettés aussi ! A chaque fois que nous avions voulu prévenir le Conseil de la Magie, nous en avons été empêchés et ils nous ont bien fait comprendre que si nous le faisons, ils s'attaqueraient aux bâtiments et aux enfants.

_ Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé des mages ?

_ Les services des mages ne sont pas gratuits, vous le savez bien.

Laxus grogna.

Le blond s'éloigna de la fenêtre et quitta bientôt la grande salle à grands pas, suivit de très près par Juvia et Fried.

Bientôt les trois mages se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, face aux trois étrangers.

Laxus analysa rapidement la situation : celui du milieu était un grand brun baraqué à la peau tannée, celui à gauche était un grand gringalet aux cheveux châtains et une femme à droite aux cheveux bruns.

Ils ne semblaient pas très puissants.

_ Je vois que la vieille Mio à appeler du renfort ! ricana la jeune femme. Cette vieille folle va le regre-

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair puissant s'abattit sur sa personne et sur ses camarades.

Sans trop comprendre comment, les trois Blue Serpents furent neutralisés.

Les enfants, derrières leurs fenêtres, poussèrent des cris admiratifs. Laxus n'avait pas eu à bouger un doigt.

Juvia cligna des yeux, n'ayant même vu l'attaque venir tandis que Fried ricanait face à la moue ennuyée de Laxus, le blond détestait gagner aussi facilement.

Une fois près des corps aux sols encore conscients, le blond prononça d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.

_ Dites à votre maître que Fairy Tail protège ce lieu, et ne revenez pas.

Les mages, bien qu'un peu étourdis, furent effrayés en reconnaissant le nom de la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore. Ils s'enfuirent ainsi à toutes jambes.

_ Ils vont revenir, commenta Fried.

_ Oui, ils sont assez idiots pour revenir … soupira le blond.

_ Les gars ! Nous ne pouvons pas quitter Ork et laisser l'orphelinat et la ville sans défense.

_ Juvia a raison, nous devons les défendre.

_ Très bien, nous allons contacter Mira pour qu'elle parle au Conseil et en attendant, nous allons leur régler leur compte. Dès ce soir, affirma le blond.

Juvia acquiesça. Certes cela allait retarder leur départ pour Azalea, mais elle devait aider ces gens.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent les cris de joie des enfants, derrière leurs fenêtres, qui avaient tout vu.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la grande salle autour d'une table à discuter d'un plan.

_ Tu n'as aucune idée d'où se trouve leur guilde, Mio-san ? Questionna la bleue.

_ Je sais juste que c'est dans la forêt, pas trop loin de l'auberge.

_ Je pense pouvoir retracer l'odeur de nos trois fuyards si je me concentre, informa le blond.

_ Tu aurais dû me parler de ce rackette quand je suis venue la première fois !

_ Je ne voulais t'embêter avec nos problèmes, surtout que je sais que tu n'aimes pas particulièrement cet endroit.

_ Je viens aux nouvelles ! s'écria Sarana en pénétrant dans la grande salle. Mon fiancé était à l'auberge, il y a une heure, quand les gens de Blue Serpents ont débarqué. Il paraît que le maître était furieux et qu'il veut attaquer l'orphelinat … dès ce soir ! Il veut donner un exemple.

_ Il semblerait que le maître de cette guilde n'ait pas d'instinct de survie, commenta Juvia.

_ Ce ne serait pas le premier ! s'amusa Fried.

_ On ne sait rien d'autre ? Questionna le blond.

_ Il n'a rien entendu d'autre, sembla désolée Sarana.

_ Bien. Que savez-vous d'autre sur cette guilde ? Interrogea le Dragon Slayer.

_ Je sais qu'ils sont peut-être une quarantaine. Le maître, je ne l'ai jamais vu, étant donné qu'il envoie toujours ses laquais faire le sale boulot, avertit Mio-san.

_ Bien … Ce soir, nous les attendrons, conclut Laxus.

.

.

.

Plus loin, à Magnolia, loin des préoccupations de l'orphelinat, Mirajane et Droy parlaient au bar. La barmaid avait laissé la place à Kinana et discutait avec son désormais petit-ami.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, les demandes au bar se firent plus nombreuses et Kinana eu besoin d'aide. Droy s'éloigna alors de sa belle et s'installa à une table, seul avec son verre, encore un peu rêveur.

_ Droy !

L'interpellé vit alors Wakaba, Macao et Max se diriger vers lui et s'installer sur le banc en face.

_ Dis-nous ! S'exclama Wakaba.

_ Vous dire quoi ? bredouilla le brun, un peu perdu.

_ Nous dire comment t'as fait pour mettre la main sur Mira ! S'impatienta Max. Enfin, sans vouloir te vexer, t'es pas non plus heu … aidez-moi les gars.

_ Son ex, c'est Laxus. Donc disons que ça nous a surpris, essaya Macao.

Droy sentit tout son manque de confiance revenir. Comment pouvait-il donner une réponse à ses camarades quand lui-même ignorait ce que sa petite-amie pouvait lui trouver.

_ Dégagez ! claqua la voix autoritaire de Gajeel.

Jet le suivait de près et les trois hommes préférèrent obéir plutôt que de froisser le grand brun terrifiant.

Une fois Gajeel et Jet assit en face de Droy, le rouquin lui dit :

_ Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, ils ne pensaient pas à mal.

_ Je … c'est pas grave, je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Droy, à moi, ton meilleur ami ? Tu l'as bien dit à l'autre … rumina-t-il en désignant le Dragon Slayer.

_ Je … je n'ai pas vraiment voulu le dire à Gajeel, j'étais obligé par les circonstances.

_ Okay, c'est pardonné.

Les trois hommes se mirent discuter, très vite rejoints par Levy. Mais quand la fin d'après-midi arriva, Mirajane mit fin à son service et entraîna Droy derrière elle.

Ils marchèrent en ville, main dans la main.

Si la barmaid soupirait de bonheur et se mit à parler joyeusement avec son petit-ami, elle ne remarqua pas les regards des passants qui se faisaient choqués et parfois même dégoûtés. Droy savait ce qui se cachait derrière ce dégoût : c'était l'incompréhension. Comment la douce et jolie Mirajane pouvait sortir avec un mec comme lui. Personne ne disait rien, mais Droy savait que tout le monde le pensait.

Son mal-être augmenta et Mira ne le vit pas.

.

.

.

Les pièges étaient prêts pour ce soir, mais en attendant que le soleil se couche, les trois mages étaient avec les enfants à les rassurer et à jouer avec eux.

Au bout d'un moment, Mio-san dit aux enfants qu'il était l'heure de l'étude. Fried se proposa d'aider et laissa ainsi Juvia et Laxus seuls. Le blond révisait son plan tandis que Juvia l'écoutait studieusement. Néanmoins son attention fut dérobée par autre chose, ce que le Dragon Slayer remarqua.

_ Juvia, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Heu … non pas vraiment, désolée.

_ Et à quoi pensais-tu, ainsi ?

_ A toi.

Le blond eu un sourire narquois.

_ Pas dans ce sens-là ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Juvia repensait à toi avec les enfants et Juvia se disait que tu ferais un bon père.

Le blond perdit petit à petit son sourire.

_ Juvia a dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

_ Non.

La bleue n'en crut pas un mot. La réponse était d'ailleurs un peu sèche et rappela à la mage le temps où le blond était froid avec elle et tentait de l'ignorer. Elle n'aimait pas cela.

_ Parle-moi, Laxus.

Le Dragon Slayer n'avait jamais vu Juvia faire des yeux de chien battu avant, et il ne savait pas si s'était complètement attendrissant ou hilarant. Il se moquerait sûrement beaucoup d'elle après ça mais en attendant, c'était plutôt efficace.

_ C'est parce que Juvia a parlé de toi comme étant un bon père ? Juvia le pense.

_ Eh bien tu ne devrais pas. Les hommes de ma famille ne sont pas géniaux dans leur rôle paternel. Ivan d'abord, mais le vieux n'était pas non plus le meilleur père qu'Ivan aurait pu avoir. Makarov pense que c'est de sa faute si Ivan est si mauvais. Le vieux a été un bon grand-père, mais il est le premier à avouer qu'il n'a pas toujours été un bon père.

_ Et tu penses que parce que ton père et ton grand-père ont été de mauvais pères, tu en seras un ? Donc si on suit ta logique, si mon père était un meurtrier, alors Juvia le serait aussi.

_ C'est complètement stupide.

Le plus ironique était que le père était réellement un meurtrier, mais il se tut.

_ Tu vois, tu es différent du maître et de ton père, de plus tu auras ton épouse pour t'aider.

Juvia sentit alors l'atmosphère changer un peu quand elle évoqua la future femme du blond.

Il est vrai que rien n'indiquait que le blond n'allait pas épouser une jolie fille dans quelques années, peut-être que son amour pour Juvia s'effacerait au fil du temps. La mage d'eau se sentit mal à cette idée. Aujourd'hui le Dragons Slayer l'aimait, mais qui disait que demain …

Juvia se leva d'un coup, la respiration coupée rien qu'à l'idée de voir Laxus avec une autre. La jalousie l'étouffait. Elle refusait de voir Laxus avec une autre, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

Le blond ne sut pas trop comment interpréter la tête de déterré de la bleue, cette dernière lui tournait désormais le dos et s'était postée près de la fenêtre.

_ Tu agis bizarrement, fit-il remarquer.

_ Tu …

Juvia n'arrivait pas trop à exprimer ses émotions, elle n'allait pas tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était jalouse de sa potentielle future épouse et qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir avec une autre.

Parfois, elle-même était effrayée par sa possessivité.

_ Juvia.

Il déposa une main sur l'épaule de sa bleue, forçant celle-ci à se retourner. Juvia accepta alors ce qu'elle niait depuis longtemps, elle était profondément jalouse. Déjà avec Cana, puis Mira et enfin même avec une personne que Laxus n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Cette attirance n'en était plus une, elle devait se résoudre à le reconnaître : elle avait des sentiments pour Laxus.

_ Juvia ! Oh !

Cette dernière sursauta. Elle était si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle le fixait sans raison depuis cinq minutes.

La mage d'eau ne sut pas trop si c'est la révélation de ses sentiments qui l'avait poussée à faire cela mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa les lèvres du blond avec les siennes.

Juvia se recula très rapidement, ne laissant pas au blond le temps de réaliser.

Les deux restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Laxus était un peu perdu. Après tout, la mage ne faisait jamais le premier pas, habituellement.

_ Juvia s'est peut-être laissée un peu emporter.

_ Laisse-toi donc emporter plus souvent ! ricana le blond. Tu n'as pas à être gênée, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il se penchait pour entamer un nouveau baiser.

Celui-ci perdit toute timidité, les lèvres et langues s'étaient apprivoisées. Les mains de Laxus se firent baladeuses, s'égarant d'abord sur les hanches de la mage, puis glissant jusqu'au creux de ses reins et même un peu plus bas.

La bleue gémit doucement avant que ces propres mains ne se mettent à s'activer. Frénétiquement, elle fit tomber le lourd manteau du blond, puis elle immisça ses doigts sous le T-shirt du mage. A ce moment-là, elle ne pensait pas trop à ce qu'elle faisait, avec les mains du chasseur sur son postérieur.

Soudainement, le blond la souleva, la déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lui écarta les jambes avant de s'infiltrer au milieu avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Tu attendais cela depuis longtemps, constata Juvia avec amusement.

_ Tu n'as pas idée.

Sur ce, Juvia plongea le nez dans le cou et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle se mit à aspirer la peau. Peut-être était-ce aussi sa possessivité qu'il voulait qu'elle marque, ce qu'elle fit tandis que ses mains dévalaient son torse. Ils étaient étonnamment à l'aise avec le touché de l'autre.

_ Juvia … soupira-t-il d'aise.

La bleue quitta le cou du blond pour à nouveau saisir la bouche de Laxus, n'hésitant pas à lui agripper les cheveux dans un élan possessif.

_ Dominatrice … susurra-t-il en se reculant un peu. J'aime ! assura-t-il en faisant lentement remonter le bas de sa robe.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Totalement essoufflée, Juvia déposa sa tête contre le front du blond, ses mains avaient migré sur la ceinture du mage de foudre. Elle savait que si elle faisait un mouvement de plus, cela allait tout déterminer entre eux.

Le souffle de Laxus était erratique contre sa peau. Lentement, elle déboucla la ceinture sous le regard gourmand du blond puis déboutonna et alors que sa main s'infiltrait dans le caleçon …

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Sarana qui, en voyant leur position, rougit et se détourna vivement.

_ Mio-san veut vous parler ! cria-t-elle en détallant.

_ Je vais la tuer, grogna Laxus.

_ Juvia t'aidera à cacher le corps.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

.

.

.

La nuit était désormais tombée depuis longtemps. Il devait être environ minuit et toujours aucune trace des mages ennemis.

Soudain un cri lança l'assaut et des tas de mages sortirent des fourrées et des haies, prêts à user de magie. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine.

Néanmoins, alors qu'ils se précipitaient, une barrière de runes apparut et leur coupa la route. Un peu déboussolés, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite, ainsi ils furent tous surpris par l'orage qui gronda dans le ciel puis par la foudre qui les foudroya tous. Au sol, les mages ennemis étaient tous étourdis.

Laxus, Fried et Juvia sortirent du bâtiment et ils vérifièrent que tous les ennemis étaient bien à terre.

Fried traça une rune pour qu'ils ne puissent sortirent.

_ Ils ne sont pas tous là, constata Laxus. Il va falloir aller les cueillir à la guilde même. Juvia, tu viens avec moi. Fried, tu vas protéger l'orphelinat.

Les deux mages hochèrent la tête.

Juvia et Laxus partirent rapidement, le blond pista avec facilité les odeurs et ils purent aller jusqu'à la guilde qui se trouvait au fin fond des bois. Malgré l'obscurité, Laxus remarqua facilement l'entrée principale.

_ Suis-moi, indiqua-t-il à sa camarade, ils trouvèrent une sortie arrière qui n'était étrangement pas gardée.

Arrivés à l'intérieur, ils cheminèrent le long d'un couloir bien illuminé et tombèrent sur une grande salle vide.

_ Je sens des odeurs. Dix différentes, mais il manque des mages et ce n'est pas normal.

_ Effectivement ! prôna une grosse voix.

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un grand homme d'un certain âge, c'était sans nul doute le maître.

Apparurent quelques mages, avec leurs airs coriaces. Laxus pouvaient sentir qu'ils étaient un peu plus fort que les autres, mais rien de bien inquiétant.

_ Pendant que toi et cette fille étaient en train de rentrer dans la guilde, vous avez laissé votre orphelinat à la protection d'un seul mage, ce n'est pas malin. Mes hommes en auront vite fini.

Laxus grogna, néanmoins il ne doutait pas que Fried se débrouillerait, seulement l'effet de surprise pourrait être dans les deux sens du terme.

_ Attaquez ! lança le maître.

.

.

.

.

Fried commençait à se sentir dépassé par tous ces ennemis qui venaient de tous les côtés. Non seulement ils l'avaient pris par surprise, mais en plus ils étaient un peu plus puissants que le menu fretin d'un peu plus tôt. Il avait même dû prendre sa forme de démon, mais un mage qui contrôlait la magie de l'air lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre. S'il avait réussi à vaincre les autres, celui-ci était coriace et le fatiguait.

Un coup de son ennemi fut plus puissant que les autres le mit à terre.

Son épée avait volé au loin et le mage runique se retrouvait cloué au sol sur le ventre par une puissante bourrasque. Il sentit son ennemi s'approcher et, pendant un moment, il craignit pour sa vie. Il craignit pour les enfants à l'intérieur et il repensa une dernière fois à Laxus, espérant qu'il puisse arriver à temps tout en sachant que ce n'était pas possible.

Soudain, le vent s'arrêta et un cri suivit, accompagné de gémissement de douleur.

Fried se bascula sur le dos et sentit quelqu'un s'approcher. A la lumière des lampadaires il vit une tête apparaître.

_ Haruka-san ?

_Salut, bishie-chan (*)! lança-t-il avec un sourire qui lui coupa le souffle.

Le brun tendit une main au mage runique qui la saisit sans aucune hésitation, le contact était chaud.

Fried déglutit un instant quand il remarqua que le brun conservait sa main enserrer dans la sienne.

_ Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Questionna Haruka.

_ Non, ça va merci !

Un silence gênant s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les gémissements de douleur du mage au sol. Il semblerait qu'Haruka l'ai poignardé à la jambe.

_ Mon épée ! se rappela-t-il.

_ Ah oui ! Je l'ai vue, attendez.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et revint rapidement avant de tendre l'épée des deux mains avec une petite courbette ridicule qui fit rigoler Fried. Pour une étrange raison, il était détendu.

_ Merci beaucoup pour l'aide.

_Oh ! C'est rien vous savez, c'est mon quotidien de sauver les gens ! se vanta-t-il.

_Oh, vraiment ? fit Fried sans y croire.

_ Oui, sauf que c'est plus rare que j'en sauve d'aussi beau.

Fried se raidit un peu, il se sentit rougir mais aussi gêné, la dernière fois qu'on l'avait dragué ben … en fait c'était Haruka et Sting. Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement.

_ Laxus et Juvia sont en train de combattre, informa Fried.

_ Je vais les rejoindre, avertit le brun en faisant un pas.

_ Non attendez ! lui dit-il en saisissant son bras pour le stopper. Il faut que quelqu'un reste surveiller au cas où d'autre mages arrivent. De plus, vous savez où se trouve la guilde ?

_ Non.

_ Bien, alors je propose qu'on reste et qu'on attende. Laxus et Juvia sont assez puissants pour se débrouiller ! relativisa finalement Fried. Oh ! Et pendant que j'y pense … que faites-vous ici ?

.

.

.

Laxus grogna, des corps inconscients gisaient au sol, Juvia et lui s'étaient bien battus. La bleue s'était beaucoup améliorée dans sa technique de combat. Finalement, seul le maître était encore conscient quand Laxus arriva devant lui.

_ Toi ! le vieux mage pointa d'un doigt tremblant l'homme. Je t'ai déjà vu, je savais que je te connaissais … tu étais l'homme de main de Mahomoto.

Laxus se sentit pâlir. Juvia, juste derrière lui, devait tout avoir entendu. Comment ce … Ah ! sûrement un des nombreux associés de Mahomoto, cet homme avait vraiment des contacts partout.

Laxus l'acheva d'un mouvement de main et le maître perdit connaissance.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait mieux, il avait vu cet homme quelques fois rendre visite à Mahomoto. Par quel maudit hasard avait-il fallut qu'il recroise cet homme ?!

_ De quoi parlait-il, Laxus ?

Le blond ferma les yeux, heureusement il lui tournait le dos et la bleue ne vit pas son visage soudainement fatigué.

_ Rien qui ne te regarde, asséna-t-il sèchement.

Il se maudit pour cela mais il ne pouvait dire la vérité à Juvia. Ni sur Mahomoto, ni sur son passé en tant que garde du corps, un passé qui lui faisait un peu honte.

Laxus ne vit pas le regard blessé de Juvia, mais il comprit qu'il l'avait vexée quand elle passa devant lui sans rien dire.

.

.

.

Ce fut dans un silence de mort qu'ils revinrent à l'orphelinat.

_ Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Fried.

_ Fried, ça va ? s'inquiéta Juvia en apercevant quelques égratignures sur sa peau.

_ Oui ! J'ai eu de l'aide !

C'est là que Juvia le vit, le brun qu'elle avait aperçu une fois, celui d'un de ses rêves.

Cet homme qui représentait tout un mystère pour elle.

_ Vous êtes Haruka-san, si Juvia ne se trompe pas.

Juvia s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main. Haruka sentit l'émotion le submerger. Sa petite sœur, son petit bébé avait tant grandi, elle était si belle, sa petite sœur n'en était plus. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir pu passer son enfance avec elle, ne pas avoir pu être un grand frère pour elle.

Haruka se sentit vieux, il n'avait que trente et un ans mais il se sentit âgé. Déjà 17 ans à rester loin, puis sept ans à la croire morte.

Ces dernières années lui revinrent en pleine face, les soirs où il s'était dit que plus rien ne le retenait dans ce monde, les larmes d'Oba-san.

_ Haruka.

La voix de Laxus le fit revenir à la réalité. Juvia ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme était si livide, Fried lui était perdu et inquiet et Laxus savait, mais ne pouvait rien dire.

_ Haruka-san, est-ce que ça va ?

Le brun prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

_Tu … c'est juste que vous me rappelez une personne que j'ai connue il y a longtemps … Désolé pour ce que je vais faire.

Il fit deux grands pas avant d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Sa petite sœur, la prunelle de ses yeux, l'être qu'il s'était toujours promis de protéger.

Juvia se raidit d'abord, un peu perdue, avant de se détendre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit enveloppée dans une étreinte chaleureuse et presque … familiale. Juvia chassa cette pensée. C'étaient sûrement les recherches de ses parents qui lui montaient à la tête. Néanmoins elle ne put s'empêcher d'être touchée par l'émotion du brun, elle ignorait qui était la personne qu'elle lui rappelait mais elle était sans aucun doute importante.

Fried contempla la scène avec un certain scepticisme. Il n'aimait pas ça.

Le mage runique jeta un regard à son leader, s'attendant à rencontrer des yeux pleins de jalousie, mais à la place il trouva une certaine … tendresse ? Nostalgie ? Mélancolie ?

Fried ne comprenait rien, mais une chose était sûre, il découvrirait la vérité.

Haruka se recula et préféra aller rejoindre Laxus.

_ Retournez à l'orphelinat, allez rassurer Mio-san ! ordonna le blond tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec Haru.

Une fois bien éloignés, le brun se laissa glisser contre un tronc d'arbre.

_ Je viens de tout mettre en danger … se lamenta-t-il.

_ Ne te torture pas ! Juvia ne soupçonne rien pour le moment, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Le maître de la guilde … il était sûrement un associé de Mahomoto car il a cité son nom devant Juvia et a précisé que j'étais son ancien garde du corps.

_ Merde ! Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Elle a demandé des explications, mais je n'ai pas répondu.

_ Bon sang, nos mensonges nous rattrapent Lax' ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'on lui a menti.

_ Pas de panique, elle n'est pas encore arrivée à Azalea. Nous y penserons le moment venu, maintenant mieux vaut nous reposer.

_ …

_ Et comment justifie-t-on ta présence ici, au fait ? Tu n'étais pas censé te montrer.

_ Effectivement, mais … Fried était en difficulté. Il m'a déjà demandé ce que je faisais là, ce gars est si malin. Beau et intelligent à la fois … se mit-il à fantasmer.

_ Concentre-toi, soupira le blond.

_ Je lui ai dit qu'on devait se rejoindre à l'orphelinat, mais que je ne savais vers quelle heure je devais arriver, ce qui n'est pas faux. Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps.

_ Ne t'approche pas trop de Fried. Il est de nature méfiante et curieuse et je ne veux pas le mêler à ça.

Haruka hocha la tête à contre cœur.

_ Allez, rentrons … fit Laxus.

_ Vas-y, moi je vais faire quelque chose. J'arrive !

.

.

.

Les gardes du Conseil de la Magie étaient arrivés vers une heure du matin et avaient arrêté toute la guilde, qui s'était révélée être dans l'inégalité la plus totale car dissoute il y a deux ans.

* * *

(*) Comme je ne parle pas le japonais, j'ai cherché sur internet le terme qui se rapproche le plus de _joli garçon/beau gosse_ et j'ai trouvé « bishie » qui, selon internet, désigne « Short for bishounen, translated roughly meaning "pretty boy". Used for attractive male anime characters, and sometimes in real life. Generally, they are sort of girlish looking. » **These are often depicted with very strong martial arts abilities, sports talent** **…**

Les bilingues comprendront. Et le « -chan » est un suffixe souvent affectueux.

Fic-tenten-33: Merci pour cette review, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre

Soiz: Merci pour ta review, oui ma pause s'est bien passé et l'inspiration est revenu.


	16. Chapter 16

Désolé pour ce retard et avec peu d'action mais nécessaire.

Merci à ma bêta

* * *

Chapitre 16

Juvia remercia Mio-san encore une fois pour tout, mais celle-ci ne cessa de les louer pour leurs services rendus à la ville.

Tous les enfants s'étaient réunis pour leur dire un grand merci.

Une fois que toutes les effusions de sentiments furent finies, les trois mages et Haruka se retrouvèrent seuls.

_ Juvia propose que nous allions à la gare.

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Fried remarqua que la bleue galérait un peu avec sa valise.

_ Juvia, ça va avec ton sac ?

_ Oui ! C'est juste que Mio-san m'a forcée à partir avec des provisions pour le voyage en guise de remerciement, ce sont des cadeaux que les commerçants lui ont apportés ce matin.

Laxus, en entendant cela, se dirigea vers la valise pour aider la bleue. Cependant, cette dernière évita sa main et accéléra le pas, laissant le blond en plan.

Okay. Juvia était encore fâchée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? questionna le mage runique.

_ J'ai merdé.

_ C'est pas nouveau ! ricana Haru.

Fried accéléra un peu le mouvement et s'arrêta aux côtés de la bleue. Il lui proposa de porter le sac ensemble, ce qu'ils firent, laissant ainsi Haru et Laxus derrière.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la gare qui semblait en pleine effervescence.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la bleue en interrogeant un passant.

_ Les rails du train sont impraticables, un malade a volé une vingtaine de mètres de rails !

_ Quoi ? Mais qui vole des rails ?! hallucina Fried.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un contrôleur de gare pour lui demander plus d'infos tandis que le blond et le brun restait en retrait.

_ Oui, on se demande qui, murmura Haruka.

Laxus lui jeta un regard et remarqua son petit sourire.

_ T'as pas fait ça ?! chuchota-t-il. C'est pour ça que t'es parti hier soir ?

_ Tu m'as dit qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ne mette pas les pieds à Azalea, je m'arrange juste pour que ça n'arrive pas.

_ J'ignore si tu es un génie ou simplement taré.

_ Un subtil mélange des deux.

_ Bon ! clama Juvia en revenant vers les deux hommes. Pas de rails, pas de voyage et il paraît qu'en attendant l'arrivée de nouveaux rails, il faudra attendre une semaine.

_ Une semaine hein, il faudra retarder ton départ pour Azalea.

_ Hors de question, Juvia va aller louer un véhicule magique à quatre roues.

_ En voiture, ça va prendre bien plus de temps, sans compter les arrêts qu'on devra faire pour se reposer, fit remarquer Laxus.

_ Peu m'importe le temps que ça prend. Mais si ça te dérange, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, fit-elle remarquer, tandis qu'elle tournait les talons.

Fried et Haru grimacèrent de concert.

Le mage runique suivit la bleue avec un regard désolé pour son leader.

Laxus grogna, non seulement Juvia lui en voulait mais en plus il ne l'avait pas tant retardé dans sa quête pour atteindre Azalea.

.

.

.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent une voiture que la bleue loua. La mage d'eau se mit au voulant et Haru prit place sur la banquette de derrière avec Laxus, prétextant qu'il avait affaire à Azalea pour s'incruster dans le voyage.

.

.

.

Droy se réveilla en douceur, le soleil caressant son visage. Bien installé dans une sorte de cocon de chaleur, il ouvrit un premier œil et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas dormi chez lui. Hier, sa soirée avec Mira s'était prolongée, ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé, avaient bu du vin et ce fut une merveilleuse soirée passée à discuter et à échanger des baisers.

Comme Lissana et Elfman étaient de sortie, c'était propice pour eux et ils s'étaient finalement endormis vers deux heures du matin.

Droy se sentit heureux. Il caressa tendrement la joue de l'endormie qui commença à remuer sous ce contact, un réveil qui ne tarda pas.

_ Salut, toi … murmura la barmaid d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

_ Salut, ma belle.

_ T'ai-je déjà dit que j'aimais me réveiller à tes côtés ?

_ Non, vu que c'est la première fois qu'on dort ensemble, s'amusa-t-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

_ Désolée ! Mon haleine est mauvaise le matin, s'excusa Mira.

_ Je m'en fiche ! répliqua-t-il en capturant à nouveau les lèvres de la démone.

Au bout d'un moment, la température grimpa rapidement et Mira chevaucha le brun en retirant sa nuisette d'un geste sensuelle.

Le brun, qui ne s'y attendait pas, resta quelque peu bouche bée avant de rougir furieusement.

_ Tu veux vraiment me tuer, hein ?

La barmaid se mit doucement à rigoler.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire subir le même sort à son soutien-gorge, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

_ Nee-chan, t'aurais pas vu mon … oh kami-sama, pardon ! J'ai absolument rien vu ! cria presque Lissana en sortant en trombe.

Mirajane soupira doucement.

_ On va se doucher et on ira manger ensuite, okay ?

Le brun acquiesça et, après s'être lavé l'un après l'autre, ils débarquèrent dans le salon où Lissana et Elfman échangeaient des messes basses.

_ Ohayo ! salua joyeusement la barmaid. Droy déjeune avec nous ce matin.

Lissana et Elfman lui dirent bonjour, et le brun répondit, bien qu'un peu intimidé. Après tout, c'était la famille de Mira et donc ils devaient à tout prix leur donner leur bénédiction.

Ils commencèrent à manger le petit déjeuner jusqu'à ce que Mirajane remarque qu'il n'y avait pas de jus sur la table, et donc elle alla en chercher.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, l'aînée était stressée : elle voulait que sa famille accepte Droy. Elle avait un peu parlé avec eux le soir où elle l'avait embrassé, elle leur avait plus ou moins expliqué la situation sans trop rentrer dans les détails.

Une fois l'aînée sortie, ce fut Lissana qui prit la parole.

_ J'étais surprise en apprenant votre relation.

Droy se raidit.

_ Tu parles d'un choc ! ricana Elfman qui reçut pour l'occasion un regard noir de sa sœur.

_ Néanmoins, ça fait à peine deux jours que vous êtes ensemble et il me semble que je l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse de ma vie … avoua la benjamine.

_ C'est vrai, confirma Elfman. Je ne l'ai plus vue ainsi depuis le retour de Lissana.

_ Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes heureux que tu fasses partie de la famille.

_ Et en tant qu'homme, tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir ! S'insurgea le cadet.

Mirajane, de son côté, était sur le seuil de la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

_ Juvia, je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause, il commence à faire nuit, proposa Fried.

Effectivement, ils utilisaient une voiture qui se nourrissait de magie et après avoir oscillé seulement entre Fried et Juvia, car Laxus était complètement hors service et Haru ne possédait aucune magie, ils étaient épuisés.

La bleue était effectivement fatiguée, le véhicule ayant absorbé pendant des heures. Le voyage s'était fait pour l'instant en silence. Juvia étant fâchée avec Laxus, elle restait muette, et Fried n'avait pas osé lancer une conversation, Haruka non plus devant l'atmosphère froide.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière d'une forêt et commencèrent à s'installer.

Fried, qui en avait marre de cette situation, décida d'aller parler avec Juvia, il alla donc chercher du bois pour faire du feu et la bleue l'accompagna volontiers.

Quand ils furent suffisamment éloignés, le mage attaqua.

_ Qu'est-ce que Laxus a encore fait ?

Il était évident que c'était la faute du blond, le Dragon Slayer avait toujours été maladroit quand il s'agissait de relation sociale … alors imaginez une relation amoureuse !

La bleue souffla doucement avant d'avouer.

_ Hier, nous étions en train de combattre et après notre victoire, alors que Laxus allait achever le maître des Blue Serpents, ce dernier l'a reconnu.

_ Eh ben quoi ? Laxus est un mage souvent connu et craint.

_ Sauf que le maître a affirmé que Laxus était le garde du corps d'un certain Mahomoto, et quand Juvia lui a demandé des explications, il m'a dit que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires ! finit-elle en boudant un peu.

_ Mahomoto … répéta le mage runique.

Il lui semblait que ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi.

_ C'est impossible, ce maître des Blue Serpents doit se tromper.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à propos d'un Mahomoto dans leur entourage, le mage runique se souvint alors de quelque chose. Une chose qui était pourtant importante et qu'il avait complètement oubliée avec les derniers événements.

_ Oh Kami-sama !

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Juvia.

_ C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Laxus.

_ Quoi, mais tu le dis que maintenant ?

_ Bien j'ai un peu oublié, surtout que Laxus ne fête jamais son anniversaire.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Ben c'est Laxus, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. D'habitude avec les Raijin, on le lui souhaite malgré tout et on mange un bout de gâteau acheté à la pâtisserie. Mais généralement, on part tous au bout de quinze minutes.

_ C'est horriblement triste.

_ Il est comme ça … soupira Fried. J'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre de changer ses habitudes mais j'ai rapidement abandonné, peut-être que toi tu le feras changer d'avis.

_ Pff, c'est une tête de mule. De plus Juvia ne veux pas lui parler. Après tout, cela ne la concerne pas, affirma-t-elle avec amertume.

Fried soupira doucement, il avait l'impression d'être pris entre les deux car Laxus était son leader et son meilleur ami, mais Juvia était tout autant son amie. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré la bleue, c'était pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail où la jeune fille s'était sacrifiée pour Cana.

Honnêtement, il avait été impressionné. Juvia était vraiment une amie précieuse, loyale et gentille. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître son homosexualité, même Bixlow et Ever ne savaient rien. Seuls ses rares amants étaient au courant, ainsi que ses parents qui l'avaient « gentiment » foutu à la porte quand ils avaient su. Il soupçonnait Mirajane de le savoir, mais il n'était sûr de rien.

Une fois revenus près de Laxus et Haru, on décida de faire à manger. Juvia avait quelques provisions et ils mangèrent tous des conserves dans le silence. Haru et Laxus étaient sur une bûche de bois l'un à côté de l'autre, Juvia et Fried de l'autre côté du feu.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, Haruka eu une pensée nostalgique tandis qu'il jetait un regard à Juvia, regard que la bleue intercepta.

_ Haruka-san ? Et si vous nous parliez un peu de vous !

Cet homme l'intriguait et elle avait comme ce besoin de savoir qui il était. Dans son regard, elle retrouvait quelque chose de familier et chaleureux.

Le brun manqua de s'étouffer à cette question, Laxus et Fried jetèrent un regard à la bleue, surtout le mage runique qui se posait un peu la même question.

_ Eh bien, mon nom est Haruka, Haruka Mizutsune.

Laxus soupira, il était clair que l'identité du brun serait connue tôt ou tard.

_ Comme Mahomoto Mizutsune ? questionna Fried.

_ C'est mon père, confirma l'homme.

Juvia fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas qui était ce Mahomoto Mizutsune. Néanmoins, si ce Mahomoto était le même que celui qu'avait évoqué le maître des Blue Serpents, alors cette histoire était vraiment intrigante.

_ J'ai toujours vécu à Azalea et de temps en temps, je quitte la ville pour aller voir mon ami Laxus.

Il sourit au blond et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, aussi la bleue put constater la réelle complicité des deux. Elle était curieuse de savoir l'histoire derrière leur amitié.

Au bout d'un moment, Fried décida de laisser Juvia et Laxus seuls.

_ Haruka-san, le feu commence à se raréfier, vous m'aidez à prendre du bois ?

L'excuse était complètement bidon. Haruka hocha la tête, lui-même trouvait cette atmosphère trop froide à son goût. Les deux jeunes hommes les laissèrent ainsi.

Après cinq minutes de marche Fried et Haruka arrivèrent jusqu'à un petit point d'eau.

_ On les laisse combien de temps ? questionna le brun.

_ Une bonne vingtaine de minutes, en espérant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas.

Haruka hocha la tête mais il conserva le silence. Laxus lui avait défendu de trop s'approcher de Fried, mais il n'était qu'un simple humain qui était malheureusement très attiré par le mage aux cheveux verts.

_ Et sinon Laxus et vous …

_ « Toi », répliqua l'héritier Mizutsune.

_ Pardon ?

_Tutoie-moi, bishie-chan ! sourit-il, un peu charmeur.

_ Je, hum … Comment Laxus et toi vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

_ J'ai tout mon temps, dit-il en s'asseyant, puis faisant un signe de main au fils de Mahomoto pour l'inviter à prendre place à ses côtés.

Haruka soupira mais obéit, il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce joli minois ! Mais il n'allait pas tout déballer à Fried.

_ Je l'ai rencontré après son expulsion de Fairy Tail.

Cette phrase sembla attirer l'attention du vert car il tourna la tête dans la direction du brun.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne semblaient pas vouloir se décrocher. Le brun, en voyant ce regard intense que Fried dardait sur lui, envoya Laxus et son futur mariage au diable. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il n'allait pas renoncer au mage runique ! Il avait eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour lui, ce fut instantané.

N'écoutant pas sa raison, il approcha sa main de la joue du vert et passa un doigt sur le grain de beauté du mage, faisant ainsi frissonner ce dernier.

_ Tu me plais beaucoup, Fried.

Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la nuque du mage.

_ Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il bredouilla des mots et finit par hocher la tête, légèrement échauffé par le toucher du brun.

Haruka, qui n'était pas du genre à patienter, commença doucement à incliner sa tête pour saisir celle du vert, néanmoins il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, quémandant silencieusement au vert de venir à lui.

Fried eu moult hésitation, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas, Haru était l'ami de Laxus et il … Et puis merde ! songea-t-il.

Le mage runique se saisit des lèvres du brun. Haruka lui baisa tendrement la bouche et lui caressa la nuque d'une main et laissa sagement l'autre sur la cuisse du vert.

Le baiser était lent, Haru eut envie de prendre son temps, de profiter du sentiment chaud qui grandissait en lui. Il savait qu'il était foutu, mais il était complètement sous le charme. Aucune de ses précédentes conquêtes ne lui avait apporté une telle chaleur, réconfortante et douce. Un sentiment d'apaisement et de paix.

A bout de souffle, Haruka cru défaillir devant le regard hagard du mage runique, ça lui donnait des envies de …

_ On n'aurait pas dû faire ça, souffla Fried dans un soudain élan de panique.

_ Quoi ? Si c'est par rapport à Laxus, je ne lui dirais rien.

Fried lui jeta alors un regard surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce que Laxus a à voir là-dedans.

_ Eh bien, il n'est visiblement pas au courant que tu préfères les hommes, et je parie que ça t'inquiète.

_Je … comment as-tu su ?

_Observation bishie-chan ! Observation ! En plus, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Moi, je suis bi, il le sait et il s'en fiche.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est plus compliqué, je suis son bras droit, je …

Le mage runique se tut à la dernière minute, hors de question d'avouer au brun son ancien amour blond ). Il s'évertuait à conserver ce secret depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant qu'il s'était débarrasser de ce sentiment parasite, hors de question de rendre les choses bizarres entre eux à cause d'une vieille histoire. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à l'égard du blond.

_ Nous ferions peut-être mieux de retourner auprès de Laxus et Juvia.

.

.

.

Juvia maudit silencieusement Fried de la laisser seule avec Laxus.

Le blond poussa un soupir quand il vit la bleue se lever pour se diriger vers la voiture, il observa son manège qui consistait à débarquer les sacs de couchages louer avec la voiture.

Elle revint ensuite vers lui, installa les quatre sacs et le blond décida qu'il était temps de prendre la parole.

_ Juvia.

_ …

_ Juvia, insista-t-il devant le silence de la bleue. On doit parler.

_ Juvia croyait que ça ne la regardait pas.

Okay, il avait compris. Juvia n'avait pas digéré son commentaire d'hier.

_ Hier, je t'ai blessée … et je m'en excuse.

La bleue le regarda alors, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir des excuses. Elle décida de s'approcher et de prendre place aux côtés du Dragon Slayer sur le tronc d'arbre. Elle semblait attendre d'autres mots de la part du blond mais ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi ajouter.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ?

_ Juvia n'arrive pas à comprendre ton attitude, Juvia veux la vérité, c'est tout ! De quoi parlait cet homme ? Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ?

_ …

_ Juvia pensait qu'après ce que nous avions fait …

Elle se racla doucement la gorge.

_ Après notre baiser à l'orphelinat, Juvia pensait que nous en avions fini avec les non-dits, Juvia pensait que tu lui faisais assez confiance, avoua-t-elle un peu attristée.

Laxus s'en voulut de causer de la peine à Juvia. Si la situation avait été autre, il aurait été totalement honnête avec elle.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu me cacher des choses ?

_ C'est pas une question de volonté, je ne le peux … confessa-t-il.

_ Pour quelle raison ?! Tu ne sais pas comment Juvia risque de réagir.

_ Justement, grogna-t-il.

_ Juvia ne te jugera pas, peu importe ce que tu lui dis.

_ …

_ Juvia veux juste te connaître, tout comme toi tu sais presque tout d'elle.

_ Okay, souffla-t-il, vaincu.

_ Très bien, Juvia veux faire quelque chose ! Chacun d'entre nous doit raconter à l'autre une chose sur lui. N'importe quoi, je m'en contenterais !

Laxus soupira mais accepta de rentrer dans le jeu de la mage d'eau.

_ Juvia va commencer. Alors, quand nous étions à l'orphelinat, Juvia … s'est rendue compte qu'elle était jalouse.

_ De qui ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ De Mira parfois, de Cana souvent et d'une possible femme imaginaire. Juvia veux être la seule.

_ Tu l'es, affirma-t-il.

La mage hocha doucement la tête, consciente que cette jalousie était complètement irrationnelle.

Laxus réfléchit alors une à confession, ce n'était pas trop son truc. Il détestait les épanchements sur les sentiments mais actuellement Juvia était si sincère avec lui, il pouvait bien faire un effort.

_ Ma mère me manque. Elle est peut-être morte il y a longtemps mais elle me manque tous les jours. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler d'elle. Avec le vieux, on ne parle pas non plus d'Ivan. Il ne le dit pas mais il s'en veut de ce qu'Ivan est devenu.

Juvia lui saisit la main.

_ Un jour, Juvia a fait un rêve et il était réellement bizarre ! Juvia a vu un jeune homme qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Haruka-san. C'est fou, mais Juvia à l'impression de le connaître.

Laxus était bouche bée. Que dire face à cela ? Il était clair que Juvia se rapprochait inexorablement de la vérité et que peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, la bleue finirait par apprendre la vérité.

_ C'est complètement fou ! commenta Juvia. Bref, c'est à ton tour.

Laxus prit une profonde inspiration car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas facile pour lui.

_ J'ai toujours cru que j'aurais fait un meilleur maître que le vieux. Qu'avec de meilleurs mages, Fairy Tail serait imbattable. J'y croyais vraiment à l'époque, donc tu t'imagines que, quand j'ai perdu, …

_ Tout ce en quoi tu croyais s'est envolé, devina la bleue.

_ J'ai aussi réalisé que je devenais comme mon père, et ça m'a terrifié.

Juvia ne sut quoi dire, le blond était ce genre de personne qui ne parlait pas de ses peurs, donc qu'il lui confie une pareille chose prouvait qu'il lui faisait confiance, ce qui touchait beaucoup la mage.

_ Et je me suis retrouvé à la rue, sans guilde et disgracieux aux yeux de tous. Les mages expulsés ont très mauvaises réputations, tu sais ? On te traite comme un pestiféré, mais je sais que je l'avais mérité. Bref, j'ai erré pendant une semaine, j'ai marché sans réel but.

Juvia se glissa plus près, comme pour le persuader de continuer, leur main bien ancrée l'une dans l'autre.

_ Je suis arrivé dans une ville appelé Azalea.

Juvia sursauta un peu, elle était un peu perdue mais préféra continuer à écouter.

_ Je suis entré dans un bar où j'ai commencé à boire, je repensais à la guilde, au vieux et … et à cette fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux de la même couleur.

Juvia compris tout de suite qu'il parlait d'elle. Une bouffée de chaleur la saisit, elle qui avait toujours était une romantique dans l'âme trouva cela trop mignon. Bien sûr, elle garda cette pensée pour elle !

_ C'est dans ce bar que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Mahomoto Mizutsune.

Le regard du blond se perdit un instant dans les flammes.

_ Il m'a dit savoir qui j'étais et qu'il me voulait au sein de sa garde rapprochée. Il m'a offert l'asile, un logement et de la nourriture quand je n'avais plus rien. J'avais dépensé tout mon argent dans l'élaboration de la grande bataille de Fairy Tail et dans l'alcool. A l'époque je n'avais pas le choix, je ne savais pas encore qui il était vraiment. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré son fils.

_ Haruka-san, compléta-t-elle.

_Oui.

_ C'est donc aux côtés de ce Mahomoto que tu as rencontré le maître de la guilde des Blue Serpents.

Le blond hocha la tête.

Juvia compris alors de quoi il était question.

_ Tu as honte, c'est ça ? D'avoir servi de garde du corps ? C'est pourquoi tu n'as rien voulu dire à Juvia ?

_ Personne ne doit savoir ça.

Laxus ne mentait pas, c'était vraiment l'une des raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait que ça se sache, mais c'était surtout pour que Juvia n'apprenne rien sur son passé.

_ Laxus, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu as fait.

_ Tu n'en sais rien.

_ Juvia est persuadée que ce n'était rien de trop répréhensible, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Oh … il avait juste cassé la gueule à quelques gars pour Mahomoto. Après, lesdits gars n'étaient pas non plus des enfants de cœur, mais bon.

_ Merci de m'avoir mise dans la confidence, c'est important pour Juvia, avoua-t-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

Laxus la repoussa doucement.

_ Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Laxus ?

Il ne pouvait plus lui mentir, c'en était trop. Juvia lui faisait confiance, il devait la mériter, mais il avait l'impression de la trahir. Et on ne peut pas trahir la personne qu'on aime, pour son bien ou pas.

_ Juvia, tu … j'ai une chose à te dire, dit-il en lui tenant la joue, l'air grave.

_ Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle.

_ Promets-moi de toujours te souvenir d'une chose … nous avons fait tout ça pour toi.

_ Nous ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ Il y a de cela …

Des bruits de pas le coupèrent dans sa phrase.

Haruka et Fried arrivèrent et surprirent le couple en pleine conversation mais ils étaient trop loin pour entendre.

Haruka accrocha le regard de Laxus et, en voyant les yeux du blond, il sut ce que le Dragon Slayer s'apprêtait à faire.

_ Je te raconterais cette histoire un autre jour, conclut le blond.

Juvia avait intercepté le regard entre les deux, donc elle acquiesça.

Laxus se leva pour aller rejoindre Haruka dont le regard s'était endurci.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent sous le regard perdu de Fried qui rejoignit Juvia en les observant s'enfoncer dans les bois.

_ Ils leur arrivent quoi à ces deux-là ?

_ Bonne question … soupira Juvia.

_ Tu as arrangé les choses avec Laxus à ce que j'ai vu ?!

_ Oui, nous avons mis certaines choses au clair, bien que d'autres choses restent sombres. Et tout s'est bien passé avec Haruka-san, tu en as appris plus sur lui ?

Fried rougit malgré lui. Oh que oui, il avait appris des choses intéressantes.

Juvia plissa les yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu rougis ?

_Pff, pour rien, je …

La bleue lui lança un regard, pas du tout convaincue.

_ Bon d'accord ! On s'est embrassé.

_Kami-sama ! suffoqua-t-elle, les mains devant la bouche.

_ Chut ! Laxus pourrait t'entendre !

_ Désolée, mais … comment c'est arrivé ?

_ Tu veux dire comment je me suis mis dans une merde noire ? Je l'ignore. Au début il s'agissait juste d'un inconnu que j'avais croisé à l'auberge pendant notre mission, puis le destin a voulu qu'il connaisse Laxus. Il m'avait déjà fait des avances, mais il semblerait que je lui plaise.

_ C'est génial ! se réjouit Juvia.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Eh bien oui ! Tu avais déjà repoussé Sting-san, mais là tu te laisses carrément embrasser, il doit te plaire !

_ Ne m'en parle pas, je ne sais rien de lui ! Enfin à part que son père est Mahomoto Mizutsune.

_ Que sais-tu de cet homme ?

_ Je sais juste que c'est businessman qui domine les affaires du nord de Fiore. Il vit à Azalea. C'est un homme assez secret, j'avais lu un article sur lui il y a longtemps qui retraçait son parcours mais je me souviens plus du contenu.

.

.

.

_ A quoi tu joues ?!

Le brun n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, ils étaient assez éloignés pour ne pas alerter les deux autres mages.

_ Il faut lui dire la vérité ! statua Laxus.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, je **suis** son frère, c'est ma responsabilité ! Mon rôle !

_ Et tu as tellement bien assuré ton rôle qu'elle a vécu son enfance dans un orphelinat !

S'en fut trop pour Haruka qui lui balança une droite dans le visage.

Laxus se tint un instant le visage et fit tout son possible pour ne pas répliquer à l'attaque.

_ Lui dire la vérité, c'est trop dangereux. Elle risquerait de vouloir entrer en contact avec Mahomoto-

_ Juvia ne se laissera pas manipuler par lui, elle est intelligente et forte.

_ Je le sais, mais tu n'as l'a pas vue ? Elle cherche une famille, elle semble désespérée. Nous savons tous les deux que le désespoir n'est pas un bon conseiller. Imaginons deux secondes qu'elle ne rentre pas dans le jeu de mon père, mais qu'elle va lui parler, et nous savons qu'elle est assez folle pour vouloir le confronter. Que va-t-il se passer quand il saura que sa fille est en vie ? Mon père est possessif, tu le sais ! Jamais il ne la laissera s'en aller, tout comme il refuse de me voir partir.

Laxus soupira, il marquait un point.

_ Comment va-t-on faire pour cacher l'existence de Juvia à Mahomoto, si elle va à Azalea ?

_ Cela me semble impossible, le tout est qu'il ne se doute de rien, et tout faire pour qu'il ne la voit pas de trop près.

.

.

.

Après une longue nuit, les mages repartirent au petit matin. Ils roulèrent de longues heures dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Fried et Juvia parlaient avec vivacité et bonne humeur.

Laxus était encore dans le coaltar et Haru était silencieux.

Ils arrivèrent à Azalea aux environs de seize heures. La voiture était à l'arrêt aux limites de la ville.

_ Nous devons trouver un endroit où dormir.

_ Il y a l'auberge du Chat noir, c'est le seul endroit où vous risquez de trouver des chambres, informa Haruka.

Fried conduisait et se faisait guider par Haru tandis que Juvia s'extasiait devant cette ville qui ressemblait assez à Magnolia selon elle. Cette cité semblait agréable, avec des bâtiments en pierre, des allées en pavé, en cet après-midi les habitants se baladaient avec insouciance.

L'auberge du Chat noir était au fin fond de la ville, dans une impasse.

Fried gara la voiture au coin de la rue et tous sortirent.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment qui semblait un peu vieux, en bois, Haru retint Laxus en arrière.

_Mon père est sûrement déjà au courant de notre présence.

_ Je m'en doute, il a des espions un peu partout ici.

_ Tiens-toi prêt.

.

.

_ Le grand soir est prévu pour bientôt, tenez-vous prêt d'ici là ! Maintenant que j'ai en ma possession le livre du démon-loup et celui du démon-renard, il me manque celui du démon serpent pour former ma triade de monstre. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que mes hommes ne l'arrachent au coffre du roi.

_ Et après cela nous serons les maîtres de Fiore ricana l'homme dans la lacrima vision.

Mahomoto éteignit quelques minutes plus tard après avoir réglé certains détails.

Il se permit un instant de détente quand on cogna à sa porte. Il autorisa d'une voix assez sèche l'entrée de son garde du corps.

_Quoi encore, Yura ? questionna-t-il avec une certaine lassitude.

_ Votre fils est de retour en ville.

_ Peu m'importe ! grogna-t-il.

_ En compagnie de Laxus Dreyar et de deux autres personnes.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que Dreyar fiche ici, c'est la deuxième fois. Ce n'est pas normal, je vais lui rendre une petite visite.

_ Selon les sources, ils se sont installés au Chat noir.

.

.

.

_ Haru-chan !

_ Nina ! sourit ce dernier à la barmaid de l'auberge.

L'endroit servait à la fois d'auberge et de bar, et pour atteindre les chambres il fallait emprunter des escaliers se trouvant au fond de la salle.

_ Ma chérie, il me faudrait trois chambres.

_Quoi ? La demeure de ton papounet n'est pas assez grande pour tes cochonneries ? ricana la femme d'âge mur.

_ Nina, ne transfère pas tes fantasmes sur moi. Blague à part, j'ai besoin de trois chambres.

La brune roula les yeux mais elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle empoigna un trousseau de clé.

_ Laxus ? S'étonna la femme en reconnaissant le blond. Ça fait genre … sept ans ! J'étais contente d'apprendre que tu étais vivant, sourit-elle tandis qu'elle les conduisait à l'étage.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir miteux et Nina leur donna trois clés.

_ 213, 212 et 211. Maintenant, débrouillez-vous.

.

.

Il était dix-huit heures quand ils furent installés dans leurs chambres. Juvia avait décidé qu'elle débuterait ses recherches le lendemain. Laxus, Fried et Haruka étaient au bar à se désaltérer tandis que Juvia finissait de déballer ses dernières affaires.

_ Tiens tiens tiens …

La salle auparavant bruyante, se tut.

_Mahomoto-sama, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? questionna Nina avec un sourire figé.

La femme détestait cet homme, il possédait toute la ville sauf cette petite auberge qui survivait difficilement car peu de client osait s'y aventurer. Mahomoto avait longtemps mené une politique d'intimidation auprès clients, politique qui avait plus ou moins fonctionné, pour les dissuader de venir.

Seuls les habitués entraient, et si l'auberge était toujours ouverte, c'était grâce aux dons généreux d'Haruka qui ferait n'importe quoi pour boire un verre tranquille sans les espions de son père sur le dos.

_ Non merci. Laxus Dreyar ! Encore ici … je vais finir par croire que tu veux emménager, plutôt ironique pour quelqu'un qui a presque fui il y a sept ans.

Fried jeta un regard perdu au blond

Laxus se leva pour faire face à Mahomoto.

_ Que voulez-vous ?

_ Juste une visite de courtoisie, et pour récupérer mon fils qui s'absente beaucoup ces temps-ci.

Ledit fils leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Allons-y, Père, soupira Haruka.

L'aîné s'apprêtait donc à tourner les talons quand une voix retentit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mahomoto jeta un regard ennuyé à la nouvelle venue. Néanmoins, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, son souffle quitta ses poumons, un profond sentiment de froideur et de … peur ? se diffusa en lui.

_ Kamelia, souffla-t-il plus pâle que jamais.

Juvia fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi cet homme se comportait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

_ Tu es morte !

Il s'avança dans un élan qui fit reculer Juvia de peur. Laxus, par instinct, se plaça devant elle et Haruka retint son père par le poignet.

_ Père ! Tout le monde nous regarde.

Cette phrase sembla faire effet car il se rendit compte que son attitude était éloignée de son comportement habituellement froid.

_ Rentrons ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Haruka le suivit sans se retourner.

_ C'est lui Mahomoto ? Interrogea la bleue au blond.

_ Oui, reste éloignée de lui.

_ C'est sûr, il a l'air complètement fou.

 _' Tu n'as pas idée à quel point … '_

* * *

 _Comme vous l'aviez deviné Kamelia est le nom de la mère de Juvia et la vérité ne va pas tarder à éclater._

Fic-tenten-33 : merci pour la review

Chuddit : contente que tu aimes l'histoire


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci à ma bêta**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Ce matin-là, Juvia se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Aujourd'hui, soit elle allait en apprendre davantage sur sa famille, soit elle n'apprendrait rien du tout.

C'est la gorge serrée que la bleue se doucha puis s'habilla. Elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur Laxus en train de parler avec Haruka.

_ Salut, hésita la bleue.

_ Juvia ! s'exclama le brun avec bonne humeur.

_ Haruka-san !

_ Tu peux m'appeler Haru, offrit-il.

_ D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Elle était intriguée par la présence du brun.

_ Je suis venu voir mon ami Laxus et sa fantastique … petite-amie ? dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Juvia rougit un peu à cette appellation, il est vrai que le blond ne lui avait jamais fait de demande officielle.

_ La ferme Haruka, allons manger plutôt.

_ Fried n'est pas là, remarqua la bleue.

_ Il n'est pas encore sorti de sa chambre, je vais le chercher.

_ Non !

La bleue, qui avait crié, eu un sourire embarrassé avant de proposer -avec une petite idée derrière la tête- :

_ Haruka, pourrais-tu aller le chercher ? Laxus, tu viens ! Juvia doit te parler.

Le brun plissa les yeux devant la tentative pas du tout discrète de sa sœur afin de le rapprocher de Fried. Le vert aurait-il parler de leur baiser ? Haru eu un sourire carnassier.

_ Bien sûr ! acquiesça le brun.

Laxus et Juvia disparurent du couloir, tandis que l'héritier Mizutsune se dirigeait vers la porte de Fried puis toqua.

_ Entrez.

Ce qu'il fit sans la moindre hésitation.

_ Laxus, donne-moi deux secondes, je finis de m'habiller.

Et effectivement, bien que lui tournant le dos en enfilant son pantalon, Fried demeurait encore torse nu. Profitant de la vue, Haru s'appuya sur la porte.

_ Lax … Oh bordel ! suffoqua le mage runique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

_ On va prendre notre petit déjeuner, dit-il tout en avançant vers le mage runique qui essayait d'attacher sa chemise en vain.

D'un geste tendre, le brun repoussa ses mains et entreprit de lui boutonner son vêtement.

Une fois terminé, Haru saisit le manteau rouge et invita le mage de Fairy Tail à y passer les bras. Profitant de la situation, Haruka se plaqua contre le dos du vert, l'encercla et plongea son nez dans la chevelure verte du mage.

_ J'attends ça depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu.

_ Depuis l'auberge ? interrogea Fried avec un peu de gêne, peu habitué à ce genre de contact.

_ Non, c'était à Magnolia. Tu étais sur l'autre rive … et kami-sama, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau avant ça.

_ Tu m'avais déjà vu ? hallucina-t-il.

_ Hmm hmm … souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_ Qui es-tu ?

Haruka se retourna brusquement entre ses bras.

_ A toi de me le dire, bishie-chan ! Allez, dis-le-moi rien qu'en me regardant.

Fried le dévisagea rapidement avant de déclarer sur un ton sérieux.

_ Tu es Haruka Mizutsune, fils d'un grand mania qui, si j'ai bien compris, est très craint au vu de l'attitude de Nina-san qui semble pourtant avoir un certain franc parler. Ton amitié avec Laxus m'intrigue. Juvia m'a rapporté que le maître des Blue Serpents a dit des choses étranges, comme quoi Laxus aurait été le garde du corps de ton père. Est-ce vrai ? Et si oui, est-ce comme cela que tu l'as connu ?

Alors ça, Haru ne s'y attendait pas. Laxus avait raison, Fried était redoutable quand il voulait des informations.

_ Je ne répondrai à ces questions qu'à une seule condition.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Embrasse-moi.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de blaguer, lui fit remarquer Fried un peu sèchement.

_ Je ne blague pas, je suis complètement sérieux.

Et effectivement, toute expression amusée avait disparu de son visage.

Fried sembla considérer cet odieux chantage une seconde, avant d'avoir une idée. Il s'approcha alors du brun, se colla à lui, fit grimper la température la pièce, et alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et que Haru était déjà sous le charme, Fried lui lança :

_ J'ai remarqué tes regards sur Juvia.

A cette phrase, le brun le repoussa.

_ Je suis tout sauf bête, affirma Fried en portant sur lui un regard acéré. Tu la regardes avec nostalgie et avec une pointe de « je ne sais quoi ». Tu caches quelque chose et je compte bien découvrir quoi ! conclut Fried en sortant de sa chambre.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement au Rez-de-chaussée où Juvia et Laxus avaient déjà pris place.

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le temps un peu long qu'avaient mis les deux hommes pour descendre.

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner tranquillement.

_ Juvia ne sait pas trop par où commencer les recherches. Y a-t-il des archives dans cette ville, Haruka ?

_ Eh bien, tu pourrais aller à la bibliothèque, c'est là qu'on trouve toutes sortes d'archives.

Laxus et Haru échangèrent alors un regard.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme assez relatif, entre une Juvia stressée et un Fried plein d'interrogations.

Vers 9 heures, Fried, Laxus et Juvia se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque sous les indications d'Haruka qui les quitta sur les marches du bâtiment. Avant qu'il s'en aille, Laxus le retint tout de même et la mage d'eau et le mage runique entrèrent dans le bâtiment pour les laisser seuls.

_ Ces deux-là nous cachent quelque chose, révéla Fried une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés.

_Juvia le pense aussi, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

_ Peut-être est-ce à voir avec le fait que Laxus ait été le garde du corps du père de Haruka, ce qui explique leur amitié sortie de nul part.

_ D'ailleurs, ne dit pas à Laxus que tu es au courant, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, fit Juvia.

_ T'inquiète.

_ Et sinon, questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi avoir pris autant de temps pour descendre ?

_ Mirajane déteint trop sur toi, grogna-t-il doucement. Nous ne faisons rien de répréhensible, si tu veux tout savoir ! Je l'interrogeais.

_ Oh, et qu'a-t-il dit d'intéressant ?

_ Rien. Mais quand je lui ai parlé de toi, il s'est raidi.

_ De Juvia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire là-dedans ?

_ N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'il t'observe quand tu regardes ailleurs ?

_ Quoi ? Mais Juvia n'est pas intéressée par lui !

_ Je doute que cela ait un rapport avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux, sinon Laxus ne le fréquenterait pas. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne risque pas de faire ami-ami avec un potentiel rival. Non, c'est autre chose.

_ Juvia a une idée. Quand nous serons à l'intérieur …

.

.

La bibliothèque était spacieuse. En son centre se trouvaient des tables en bois où quelques personnes lisaient, et contre les murs se trouvaient les grandes étagères de livres poussiéreux.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils cherchaient sans succès.

_ Juvia a beau chercher dans l'annuaire des noms, il n'y a aucun Lokser. C'est définitif, cette famille n'existe pas ici, se désespéra la bleue.

Pour la consoler un peu, le blond déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Faire semblant ainsi devenait insupportable pour Laxus, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre. Dire la vérité ?

_ Où est Fried ? Ça va faire une heure qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

_ Il doit être en train de chercher de son côté, éluda la bleue.

Au même moment, Fried arriva et déclara qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

Laxus sentit son bras le picoter, il releva discrètement sa manche sous la tête et un message de Haru apparut.

_ Je dois y aller.

_ Quoi ? Mais …

_ Je suis désolé, Juvia ! Je te jure que si ça n'était pas important, je resterais avec toi.

_ D'accord, soupira la bleue.

Le blond l'embrassa doucement en guise d'au revoir et s'en alla rapidement.

Une fois parti, Fried attendit cinq longues minutes avant de se pencher pour murmurer.

_ J'ai trouvé ce qui pourrait t'intéresser, suis-moi.

.

.

Laxus pouvait compter le nombre de fois où il était allé à l'église dans sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, s'il y allait, ce n'était non pas pour se confesser mais parce que la situation l'exigeait.

En ce jeudi l'endroit était presque vide, seuls trois ou quatre fidèles parsemés par-ci par-là.

Laxus se dirigea vers le confessionnal. Il ouvrit la petite porte en bois, faillit se cogner car l'espace était trop étroit, mais après avoir pris place, il tourna le regard vers le grillage où se dessinait un visage familier.

_ Oba-san, dit-il avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix.

_ Laxus ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, mon petit.

_ Tu es la seule à appeler quelqu'un qui mesure 1 mètre 90 « petit », la vieille.

_ Et toi, tu es le seul petit con arrogant à m'appeler ainsi.

Ils échangèrent un petit rire amusé mais ils durent rapidement retrouver leur sérieux.

_ C'est dangereux de se rencontrer Oba-san, Mahomoto nous surveille.

_ Mahomoto se fiche de moi, il attend le moment propice pour m'envoyer à l'hospice.

_ Haruka ne le laissera pas faire.

_ Haru a d'autres choses à penser, il se marie dans deux mois.

_ Il m'en a plus ou moins parlé, il ne sait pas comment il va y échapper.

_ J'aurais voulu qu'il épouse celle ou celui qu'il aime, mais je crois bien cela impossible. Haru est l'héritier, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il se défile.

_ Haruka s'est amouraché de mon meilleur ami, Fried Justine. Ces deux-là pensent qu'ils sont discrets, soupira-t-il. Fried est quelqu'un de bien, il pourrait rendre Haruka heureux … mais je ne veux pas le mêler à cette histoire.

_ Mieux vaut le tenir éloigner, approuva-t-elle. Bien que j'aurais voulu le rencontrer.

_ Sinon, pour qu'elle raison voulais-tu me voir ?

_ Parce que je veux voir Juvia. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps, je dois la voir, Laxus.

Le blond soupira.

_ A midi, nous passerons par le marché. Attends-nous là.

.

.

.

Fried pénétra dans une pièce exiguë remplie de cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. Le vert alluma une lumière assez faible et se poussa pour laisser pénétrer Juvia.

_ On n'a pas le droit d'être ici, souffla le mage en lui indiquant le panneau où il était inscrit **« Interdit au public ».** Très bien. Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

_ Déjà, quand je cherchais dans les cartons, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait de papiers administratifs et de journaux qui semblent rapporter les événements importants de la ville, tels que la grande crue de 767. Cette crue a détruit la moitié de la ville et a tué une dizaine de personnes.

_ D'accord, mais en quoi …

_ En 767, deux des victimes étaient Kamelia et Azalée Mizutsune, la femme et la fille de Mahomoto Mizutsune.

_ C'est horrible ! Haruka a donc perdu sa sœur et sa mère.

_ Juvia ! Moins fort …

Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur femme âgée et squelettique, les cheveux grisonnants et le visage ridé.

_ Que faites-vous là ?! Cet endroit est interdit au public !

_ Nous sommes désolés madame, mais voilà Juvia cherche sa famille biologique et tout me conduit à cette ville.

_ Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi consulter un article sur la crue de 767, dit-elle en voyant le titre de l'article.

_ Par curiosité. Pourriez-vous nous en parler, s'il vous plaît ! insista la bleue.

_ Bien … souffla-t-elle, vaincue par les yeux de chien battu de la bleue.

_ Il y a 24 ans (*), à cause de la pluie, il y a eu une grande crue qui détruisit une partie de la ville. Elle a tué plein de gens.

_ Tels que Kamelia et Azalée Mizutsune.

_Oh, Kami-sama. Cette histoire est si vieille, peu de personne s'en souvient mais les pauvres sont mortes. Kamelia, l'épouse de Mahomoto-sama, a été retrouvé morte noyée sur les rives de la rivière, près de la propriété Mizutsune. Quant à Azalée, on n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, pauvre enfant morte si jeune.

_ Si on n'a jamais retrouvé le corps, comment peut-on être sûr qu'elle est morte ? questionna Fried.

_ Pendant des jours, Mizutsune et la police ont cherché. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte que c'était vain, l'eau avait emporté le corps. C'était un bébé, le corps avait pu s'échouer sur une rive et se faire dévorer par n'importe quel animal ! A l'époque, les bois qui bordaient la rivière étaient infestés par les loups. Au bout de deux jours, les autorités n'ont retrouvé que sa grenouillère déchiquetée et ensanglantée, dit-elle tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur la traversait. On a tous conclu que la pauvre enfant s'était noyée, que son corps avait échoué sur la rive et qu'un loup qui passait par là l'avait dévorée.

_ Que faisait cette femme avec son bébé sous la pluie ? interrogea la bleue.

_ Très bonne question. Certaines personnes murmuraient à l'époque que Mahomoto aurait orchestré les meurtres, mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé. Surtout qu'il n'était pas en ville ce jour-là, il a appris la nouvelle le lendemain.

_ Et Haruka Mizutsune ?

_ Oh, lui … c'est le fils bâtard, souffla-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Il paraît que c'est lui qui a découvert le corps de sa belle-mère, pauvre enfant.

Juvia et Fried échangèrent alors un regard.

_ Allez ! Maintenant allez-vous-en, je vous en ai trop dit.

Les mages acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent.

_ Cela explique le tatouage d'Haruka, souffla Fried.

_ C'est un hommage à sa sœur. Bon, maintenant nous savons que cette famille a un passé assez triste, mais Juvia n'en sait pas plus sur sa propre famille.

_ C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de registre de naissance, je me suis renseigné avant 780 et il n'y a rien.

_ Juvia a l'impression de tourner en rond.

_ Nous trouverons qui tu es, je te le promets.

La bleue acquiesça lentement et déposa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son camarade pour doucement les serrer.

_ Merci d'être là.

_ C'est à ça que servent les amis.

_ Oh, kami-sama ! Avec tout ça, on a encore oublié l'anniversaire de Laxus, paniqua Juvia.

_ Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Oh, allez ! On peut bien lui faire une petite surprise, rien de bien méchant.

_ D'accord, mais il faudra lui acheter un gâteau, et un cadeau peut-être. J'ai déjà une idée ! On est passé devant un magasin d'artefacts magiques, je pense y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Et toi ?

_ Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

_ C'est à toi de le savoir. Tu es sa petite-amie, non ? s'amusa Fried.

_ Techniquement, il ne me l'a pas demandé, grommela-t-elle.

_ Vous agissez déjà comme un petit couple.

_ Pas faux, mais ça n'avance en rien Juvia. Que pourrait-il aimer ?

_ Je pense que tout de toi lui ferait plaisir, surtout si c'est personnel.

.

.

.

Droy marchait tranquillement ce jour-là, il avait écrit un poème à sa belle et il avait hâte de le lui donner. Aujourd'hui s'annonçait comme une bonne journée.

Alors qu'il passait par une petite ruelle pour arriver plus vite à la guilde, il sentit des présences dans son dos. Il se stoppa une seconde mais ne vit personne. Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre sa route, trois hommes apparurent devant lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_ Alors la rumeur disait vrai, murmura un jeune homme brun et dégingandé. Mirajane a bien pris comme petit ami un porcelet!

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ De simples admirateurs de Mirajane qui ne comprennent pas ce qu'elle peut bien te trouver, répondit un petit trapu aux cheveux roux.

_ Mira-san doit sûrement lui faire la charité, proposa le troisième avec de long cheveux blonds.

_ Ouais, je vois pas d'autres explications ! gronda le brun en poussant Droy contre le mur.

Ce dernier se cogna alors la tête contre la paroi en pierre. Les trois se mirent à le bousculer jusqu'à ce que le mage touche le sol.

Droy aurait pu répliquer s'il ne se sentait pas si pris au dépourvu par la situation, surtout par les insultes que lui crachaient les trois jeunes hommes.

Droy ne sut combien de temps cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne retentisse parmi les insultes et les coups.

La tête encore tournante et l'esprit flou, ce n'est que quand le visage de Gajeel apparut devant lui qu'il refit phase avec la réalité.

Ses trois tortionnaires avaient fui en voyant le grand brun et ce dernier était désormais à genoux à essayer de le relever.

_ Bordel Droy ! Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?! C'étaient qui ces mecs ?

_ …

_ Droy ! cria Gajeel devant le silence de son camarade.

_ Ramène-moi à la guilde … souffla celui-ci.

Le Dragon Slayer l'aida à se relever et ils passèrent les portes de la guilde ensemble.

_ Droy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! s'écria une Mirajane inquiète en remarquant les quelques égratignures et le boitillement de son petit-ami.

_ C'est … débuta Gajeel.

_ Je suis tombé, le coupa Droy sous le regard halluciné du Dragon Slayer.

_ Tu es tombé … fit Mira un peu sceptique.

_ Oui, j'ai toujours été maladroit, grimaça-t-il. Gajeel, tu m'accompagnes à l'infirmerie.

Ce dernier acquiesça sans poser de question et une fois loin de Mira, Gajeel explosa.

_ Bordel, pourquoi t'as menti ?

_ Je ne veux pas inquiéter Mira pour rien, ne lui dis rien s'il te plaît.

_ Okay, soupira-t-il. Même si je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu en fais tout un mystère.

Bien sûr que Gajeel ne comprenait rien, il n'était pas dans sa peau, personne ne jugeait son couple à lui, ou tout du moins personne n'était assez fou pour formuler ce jugement à haute voix.

Lui, il voyait les regards remplis d'incompréhension. « Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme lui faisait avec Mira ? », cette question le hantait depuis leur mise en couple.

Gajeel laissa Droy à l'infirmerie et, au moment de partir, il croisa la barmaid dans l'escalier. Cette dernière lui agrippa le bras avec une force qui surprit le brun.

_ Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? gronda Mira, le regard noir. Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de chute, tu voulais dire quelque chose mais il t'a coupé.

_ Mira …

_ Dis-le-moi, Gajeel !

_ Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche en se dégageant de sa prise.

La démone souffla pour se calmer, elle savait que Droy n'avait pas chuté, le brun n'était pas un assez bon menteur.

Elle monta les escaliers hâtivement, se saisit de la trousse de premiers secours et alla s'asseoir à côté du brun sur un lit. Elle sortit un coton et de l'alcool et elle se mit à désinfecter.

_ Tu es tombé sur la tête, commenta-t-elle en touchant la bosse qui se formait.

_ Aïe, oui.

La barmaid se mit alors à le soigner.

_ Tu n'es pas tombé, Droy.

L'affirmation glaça un peu le brun.

_ Pourquoi tu mens ?

_ Parce que la vérité est trop honteuse, Mira. Ne me demande plus ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la démone vit toute la détresse de son compagnon. Mais comment l'aider alors qu'elle ne connaissait pas la raison de cette détresse ?

Droy s'en voulut de causer de la tristesse à sa belle, il se dit alors que s'il n'avait pas commencé avec les cadeaux et les fleurs, jamais cette expression ne serait née. Il l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir sans le vouloir.

.

.

.

Aux alentours de midi, Laxus revint et leur demanda s'ils avaient trouvé des choses.

_ Rien concernant la famille Lokser, mais …

_ Mais Juvia ne désespère pas de trouver, nous reprenons les recherches demain.

Juvia s'étonna de cette interruption, elle qui s'apprêtait à parler des découvertes sur la famille Mizutsune.

Le regard se Fried la persuada néanmoins de se taire.

_ Et si nous allions déjeuner, il y a restaurant près du marché.

Fried et Juvia approuvèrent, affamés, et ils s'avancèrent au travers du marché bondé. Les marchandes vendaient au plus offrant et les conversations qui allaient bon train. Dans cette mêlée, Juvia bouscula une vieille femme, la jeune femme s'arrêta une seconde pour s'excuser quand elle remarqua le regard que portait la femme sur elle.

_ Madame, vous allez bien ?

_ Tu lui ressembles tant, laissa-t-elle échapper, les yeux humides.

_ Quoi ?

_ Juvia ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Fried en la voyant arrêtée derrière eux, le temps que Juvia se retourne pour lui dire que tout allait bien, elle sentit la femme s'éloigner. Juvia tenta alors de la poursuivre dans la foule, en vain. Elle la perdit rapidement de vue.

_Juvia ! fit Laxus en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Cette femme … bredouilla la bleue. Cette femme m'a reconnu, Juvia en est certaine !

_ Tu en es sûre ?

_ Bien sûr ! Il faut la retrouver !

_Calme-toi, on ne la retrouvera pas dans cette foule. Sortons de cette mêlée pour tout mettre au clair.

La bleue acquiesça.

.

.

.

Après avoir mangé, ils rentrèrent à l'auberge.

Ils avaient longtemps discuté de cette femme inconnue, mais Juvia savait qu'il serait dur de la retrouver.

Avec un peu le moral dans les chaussettes, elle se coucha dans son lit et repensa à ce qu'elle avait appris sur la famille Mizutsune, jusqu'à ce qu'on cogne à la porte.

Il s'agissait de Laxus, qui rentra et s'assit au bord du lit.

_ Tu penses rester longtemps en ville ?

_ Si Juvia ne trouve rien d'intéressant, c'est sûr que non.

La bleue soupira et Laxus prit place à ses côtés, l'invitant à se mettre en cuillère. Pendant cet instant, tous deux se sentirent reposés.

_ Dis, Laxus ?

_ Hum ?

_ Est-ce que … nous deux … enfin … nous sommes un couple, pas vrai ?

Cette question sembla prendre au dépourvu le blond, car il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Juvia, de son côté, avait besoin de savoir.

_ Eh bien … Je suis pas doué, Juvia, avec les mots et les étiquettes.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on …

_ Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Je ne pensais simplement pas que tu voulais mettre un nom sur nous.

_ Eh bien Haruka et même Fried nous considèrent déjà comme un couple donc, cela semblait évident à Juvia que nous en soyons un.

_ Alors, ainsi soit-il.

_ Donc tu es le petit ami de Juvia ! dit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

_ Il n'y a néanmoins rien de petit chez moi.

Juvia éclata de rire devant la réplique de son désormais petit-ami.

_ Il est clair que ton ego est loin d'être petit ! s'exclama-t-elle hilare.

_ Ne te moque pas de moi, Lokser.

_ Ah, et sinon quoi ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, le blond fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de la bleue et se mit à la chatouiller, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis son enfance. Mais il trouva un plaisir enfantin à voir Juvia se tortiller sous lui, complètement hilare, à lui demander grâce.

Après une longue torture, il s'arrêta avec un sourire heureux. Il n'avait plus ressenti de tel bonheur depuis longtemps. Juvia finit par calmer son fou rire et se mit à le regarder avec une certaine tendresse.

Elle se suréleva à l'aide de ses coudes et saisit ses lèvres.

_ Si nous ne trouvons pas la famille de Juvia … débuta la bleue d'une voix hésitante.

_ Tu as une famille Juvia, toute la guilde. Et comme tu manges chez nous les dimanches, tu es un peu une Dreyar.

_ Juvia Dreyar, j'aime bien … mais ce que voulait dire Juvia, c'est que même si nous ne trouvons rien, c'est que vous êtes tous ma famille. Vous êtes des gens sur qui Juvia peut se reposer et Juvia vous fait confiance, toi particulièrement.

_ Ne dis pas ça, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le côté.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je vais te décevoir et te blesser.

Le regard sérieux du blond effraya un peu la bleue.

_ Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec cette conversation que l'on doit avoir ?

_ Ouais.

_ Eh bien vas-y, déballe tout. Juvia est prête à tout entendre.

_ Oh que non, je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi aujourd'hui, mais tu dois savoir que …

Le Dragon Slayer déglutit, se pencha doucement vers la bleue et murmura à son oreille une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite à aucune femme avant elle.

La bleue écarquilla les yeux, bien sûr elle le savait mais c'était différent quand il le disait explicitement.

Les joues rouges, la bleue fixa le blond, un peu émue.

_ … et je ne t'ai jamais menti à propos de cela.

Juvia ne le laissa pas dire un mot de plus et le couvrit de baiser.

.

.

.

Cette nuit-là, Laxus s'était endormi sur le lit de la bleue, mais cette dernière n'avait pas encore sommeil. Donc elle sortit de sa chambre et alla voir si Fried était éveillé : ils devaient parler.

Ce dernier la laissa rentrer, un peu étonné de la voir debout à une heure du matin.

_ Pourquoi avoir coupé Juvia quand elle voulait parler de la famille Mizutsune ?

_ Écoute Juvia, je déteste cacher des choses à Laxus, mais il ne semble pas vouloir qu'on sache des choses sur cette famille.

_ C'est vrai qu'il a mal réagit quand Juvia a parlé de Mahomoto la première fois, mais c'est derrière nous, il a promis à Juvia de tout lui dire.

_ En attendant cette famille n'est pas claire, et je ne fais pas confiance à Haruka.

_ Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, mais tu le laisses fourrer sa langue dans ta bouche ?

_ Juvia ! s'insurgea le mage runique. Ça n'a rien à voir … en plus il n'a pas mis la langue, murmura-t-il. Bref ! Je découvrirais ce qu'il cache et pour cela, Haruka ne doit pas savoir ce que je sais sur lui et en conséquence Laxus non plus.

_ Juvia garde ton secret, mais à une condition.

Fried fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est toi qui vas parler à Haruka, nous aurons besoin de lui demain pour ce que tu sais.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, il faisait gris sur Azalea.

Le manoir Mizutsune était calme.

Mahomoto buvait ce matin-là un thé vert, les yeux dans le vide. Assis sur la table du salon. Il ne leva même pas les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Haruka et Oba-san.

Habituellement, chacun mangeait dans sa chambre respective et donc ces trois-là ne se croisaient que rarement en même temps. Néanmoins, pour une raison qui demeurait encore inconnue au brun, son père les avait invités à manger.

_ Père, salua-t-il en s'asseyant à la droite de son géniteur.

Oba-san, plus silencieuse, prit place à gauche.

_ Il est inhabituel pour nous de manger en même temps, fit remarquer Haruka en croquant une pomme.

_ Effectivement. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous avertir de la prochaine venue de l'héritière Owaka dans notre manoir, et pour cette occasion je vais organiser une petite sauterie pour la présenter à nos amis.

_ Elle va venir ? haleta Haruka.

_ Eh bien oui, rappelle-toi que tu dois l'épouser.

Haruka déglutit mais ne pipa mot, le défier serait vain.

Il avait la soudaine envie de sortir de cet endroit et de ne pas revenir.

_ Puis-je disposer ?

Mahomoto se contenta d'un signe de main et le brun quitta la table précipitamment.

_ Très chère belle-mère, débuta Mahomoto en replongeant les yeux dans son journal.

_ Oui cher gendre.

Cette phrase avait été dite avec plein de dédain. Ils se détestaient et même si elle savait que l'homme ne la gardait ici que pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Haruka, elle savait qu'avec le futur mariage du brun, il ne tarderait pas à l'envoyer dans un hospice.

_ Aviez-vous des mages dans votre famille ?

La vieille femme s'étonna de cette question qui venait de nul part.

_ Eh bien oui, mon père maîtrisait la magie de l'eau, mais il s'en servait très peu. Pourquoi poser la question.

_ Pour rien.

La vieille femme hocha la tête mais elle était sceptique. Pourquoi demander une chose pareille ? Cela ne faisait pas de sens pour elle, à moins que … non, c'était impossible. Non, ils avaient pris trop de précaution, se rassura-t-elle. Mahomoto ne pouvait pas avoir de doute après l'avoir vue une seule fois, hein ?

Non … se dit-elle. Elle devenait simplement paranoïaque.

.

.

.

Haruka avait besoin de voir Laxus, c'est pour cela qu'il se dirigea vers l'auberge du Chat Noir. Il allait cogner à la porte du blond quand …

_ Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Fried se trouvait derrière lui.

_ Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix.

_ Parce qu'il est dans la chambre de Juvia, je suis allé la voir il y a une heure mais ils dormaient toujours.

Haruka prit une profonde inspiration.

_ Je vais m'en aller alors, grogna-t-il.

_ Attends ! s'exclama Fried en le voyant partir.

_Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

_ Parce qu'à ta tête, on dirait qu'on a tué ton chien.

Haru se retourna alors pour analyser le visage du mage, ce dernier semblait sincèrement inquiet.

_ Je reviendrais plus tard.

_ Ah oui, pendant que je t'ai sous la main, on organise une petite fête avec Juvia pour l'anniversaire de Laxus, c'est aujourd'hui.

_ Il ne me l'a même pas dit, cet enfoiré.

_ Il n'aime pas fêter son anniversaire mais Juvia a insisté.

_ Eh bien si monsieur n'aime pas les fêtes, on va lui en donner de la fête !

.

.

.

Laxus avait trouvé Juvia et Fried bizarre aujourd'hui, ils étaient un peu fuyants.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il se fit « kidnapper » par Haruka, qui en profita pour lui raconter l'annonce que lui avait faite Mahomoto.

Laxus compatissait, mais il ne savait que faire pour arrêter ce mariage qui était une mascarade.

Soucieux pour son ami, il ne fit pas attention au silence de l'auberge alors qu'ils l'approchaient.

Néanmoins il fronça les sourcils en voyant que tout était sombre. Il accéléra le pas, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, mais alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte :

_ Bon anniversaire !

Des confettis tombèrent sur lui quand la salle de l'auberge s'alluma, devant lui se trouvaient une trentaine de personnes qui lui étaient plus ou moins inconnues.

_ Bon anniversaire blondinet ! S'écria Haruka.

Juvia et Fried apparurent et la bleue se jeta sur lui pour lui donner un baiser.

_ Joyeux anniversaire chaton !

_Chaton ? hallucina-t-il.

Quoiqu'il aurait dû s'en douter, Juvia aimait ce genre de surnom, donc si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir … Et au fond, il aimait bien aussi, mais hors de question de l'avouer.

_ Bon anniversaire Laxus ! lui souhaita Fried.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu as vendu la mèche à Juvia et elle a insisté pour m'organiser une fête.

_Tu connais Juvia quand elle a une idée en tête.

_Allez viens, on a une surprise pour toi ! dit Juvia en le tirant au fond de la salle où avait été installée une lacrima géante.

Cette dernière s'alluma sur le visage de Mirajane et très vite apparut Makarov ainsi que tous les autres de la guilde qui se pressaient devant la lacrima pour lui souhaiter une joyeuse fête.

Laxus fut touché que Juvia et les autres se donnent cette peine. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas les anniversaires, trop de mauvais souvenirs de son père absent. Mais il n'était plus un gamin blessé, il avait sa petite-amie et ses meilleurs amis à présent.

La guilde les laissa néanmoins dix minutes après.

_ Bien, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt pour faire la fête ? hurla Haru, debout sur le bar.

Une vague de « oui ! » éclata et la musique se propagea dans le bâtiment.

_ Qui sont tous ses gens, Juvia ?

_ Des amis d'Haruka et des habitués, il a dit qu'on ne faisait pas de fête à quatre.

Laxus leva les yeux aux ciels.

La musique était assez bonne et l'alcool coulait à flot, la nourriture avait bon goût et variée, il y avait des crevettes cuisinées de différentes façons, et des brochettes de bœufs au fromage.

Au bout d'un moment, l'heure du gâteau arriva. La musique s'arrêta donc un instant et Juvia apparut avec un gâteau,une Forêt noire qu'elle portait à bout de bras.

_ Comme je n'ai appris que c'était ton anniversaire que ce matin, je n'ai que ça pour toi.

Haruka lui tendit une boîte à bijoux qui fit froncer les sourcils blonds du mage.

En l'ouvrant, Laxus se retrouva avec une montre en or. Haruka avait toujours été du genre généreux avec ses amis.

_ Merci Haru, tu n'étais pas obligé.

_ Je sais, mon pote.

_ Moi, je n'ai pas de cadeau aussi coûteux, commenta Fried. Mais voilà j'ai trouvé ce livre, je sais que tu n'es pas un grand lecteur mais celui-ci c'est sur l'histoire du rock.

_ Merci Fried, dit-il en saisissant le bouquin, ça lui ferait une lecture de chevet.

_ Et toi Juvia ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers la bleue.

La bleue s'empourpra un peu mais lui tandis une cassette.

_ C'est l'ensemble des chansons de FATM, le groupe préféré de Juvia. C'est l'une des premières cassettes que Juvia a achetées quand elle a eu assez d'argent. Cette cassette ne m'a jamais quittée et maintenant Juvia te la confie.

_ Mais comment tu vas faire ?

_ Juvia à d'autres copies, mais celle-ci te revient.

_ Le groupe FATM, c'est l'une de leurs chansons que tu as chanté la première fois qu'on s'est vu.

_ Exactement. Si Juvia se souvient bien, c'est cette chanson qui t'a séduit.

_ No light no light … murmura Laxus avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Cette chanson, mais c'est surtout ta voix qui m'a longtemps hanté.

Juvia l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée où ils dansèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Fried et Haruka, eux, restèrent au fond de la salle, assis sur une banquette en silence.

La soirée continua ainsi un long moment et les minutes devinrent des heures. Haruka avait la main lourde sur la bouteille ce soir-là et, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Fried l'accompagnait dans sa beuverie.

Le regard d'Haruka se prolongea sur sa sœur et son meilleur ami et il poussa un soupir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna un mage runique passablement éméché.

_ Je les envie, dit-il en pointant le couple du doigt.

_Quoi, tu aimerais être à la place de Laxus ?

_ Kami-sama, non ! J'envie seulement leur bonheur. Ils sont bêtement heureux … j'aimerais être heureux aussi.

_ Cela peut s'arranger, offrit Fried de manière suggestive.

_ Toi, tu es complètement bourré, commenta le brun en regardant la main du mage glisser sur sa cuisse.

_ Tu es ivre, toi aussi ! fit remarquer le vert.

_ Pas faux.

Néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour enlever cette main audacieuse.

_ Tu m'intrigues beaucoup, Haruka Mizutsune, chuchota le mage à son oreille. Et je découvrirais ce que tu caches ! s'exclama-t-il avant de chevaucher le brun avec un grand sourire, se retrouvant ainsi à califourchon sur lui.

_ Wow Fried, on pourrait nous voir.

L'alcool ne l'avait pas encore assez embrumé pour qu'il oublie le lieu où ils se trouvaient, ainsi il vérifia les alentours mais ils étaient dans un coin sombre et retiré et tout le monde était soit bourré, soit en train de danser.

A vrai dire, il se fichait d'être vu ou pas, il n'était pas du genre pudique mais il savait que Fried l'était ou tout du moins il serait très embarrassé demain, une fois sobre.

Ledit Fried n'écouta rien et se jeta sur les lèvres du brun qui se laissa emporter par le baiser. Les deux mains du vert sur les joues du brun, il l'embrassait avec force et passion, dévorant ses lèvres tel un affamé. L'alcool lui enlevant ses inhibitions naturelles, il glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de l'héritier.

Ce dernier, échauffé par ce baiser et par cet homme qui le rendait fou, le renversa soudainement sur la banquette. L'air ravagé du mage lui procura des sensations dans son entre-jambes.

_ Tu es magnifique.

_On me l'avait jamais fait celle-là, rigola Fried.

_ Si on te l'a jamais dit, alors tes ex sont des idiots ! proclama le brun qui laissa traîner sa bouche sur la clavicule du mage tandis qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise.

Lentement, il descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son abdomen musclé où il concentra ses baisers avant de se mettre à sucer la peau fine.

_ Haruka, montons dans ma chambre, souffla-t-il.

Il fallait avouer que se bécoter dans un lieu public n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'il ait eu, ainsi ils se relevèrent et Fried agrippa une bouteille déjà entamée. Ils se faufilèrent en toute discrétion jusqu'à l'étage.

Une fois arrivés, le mage plaqua l'héritier contre sa porte et se mit à lui déboutonner la chemise en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Haru ouvrit la porte à l'aveugle et les fit entrer, Fried le poussa sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui.

Le mage but une longue gorgée d'alcool avant de déposer la bouteille au sol, puis il se pencha vers Haru, mais son visage se déforma soudainement.

_ Fried ? s'inquiéta le brun.

Ce dernier eut un haut le cœur, il mit sa main sur sa bouche avant se relever et de courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Haruka le suivit, inquiet, et vit alors le vert rendre ses tripes, penché sur les toilettes.

Bien qu'un peu dégoûté, il se dit qu'il avait vu pire et souleva la longue chevelure de l'homme pour l'aider.

Complètement lessivé, Fried se mit contre le mur. Haruka alla chercher un verre dans la pièce d'à côté et fit boire au mage de l'eau, puis l'aida à se débarbouiller et il l'aida à se relever.

Encore hagard, il le déshabilla et le mit au lit. Une fois fait, il plaça une couverture sur lui et lui demanda de se reposer, bien que le vert insistât pour le tripoter . Après avoir réussi à le maîtriser, le vert s'endormit.

Haruka soupira en prenant place à ses côtés, bouteille en main qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

L'héritier se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au manoir.

Il se tourna une minute pour observer Fried endormit et contempla son visage.

Qu'il aurait aimé voir ce visage à ses côtés, matin après matin. Voir cet air ravagé par le désir le soir dans leur lit, observer son visage pensif pendant qu'il lisait -Fried avait une tête de lecteur- et lui, il se dirait matin et soir à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir un tel homme dans sa vie. Haru s'imaginait déjà les disputes, il en avait eu un avant-goût hier. Le mage serait sûrement ironique mais aussi du genre à péter de grands câbles après qu'on l'ait poussé à bout. Puis Haruka imagina leur réconciliation sous la couette. Haru s'imagina simplement heureux auprès de cet homme. Haruka les voyait déjà marcher main dans la main.

Bref, Haruka rêvait d'une chose qui n'arriverait jamais car il allait se marier à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour ne pas que son père se venge sur Oba-san ? Parce que reprendre l'entreprise familiale était la seule chose à faire ?

.

.

.

Juvia commençait à avoir chaud à force de danser. Laxus et elle étaient déjà un peu ivres et c'est en titubant qu'elle se dirigea jusqu'au bar pour commander un verre.

Elle se fit alors bousculer.

_ Pardon ! s'excusa la jeune fille qui l'avait poussée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave.

_Wow, s'extasia la jeune fille inconnue. Vous avez de magnifiques cheveux ! dit-elle en passant une main dans la chevelure bleue de la mage. Mais au moment de retirer ses doigts, sa bague sembla être coincée.

_ Oh, pardon, je m'excuse ! s'exclama la jeune fille en tirant un peu sur les cheveux.

_ Ce n'est rien ! proclama Juvia. Ce ne sont que quelques cheveux.

L'inconnue lui sourit et s'en alla.

.

.

.

Fried eut du mal à se lever ce matin-là, la lumière l'aveugla dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux et sa tête semblait être labourée par des centaines de marteaux piqueurs.

Le corps lourd, il tenta de se relever quand il sentit un bras posé autour de sa taille.

Lentement, il remonta son regard jusqu'au visage auquel appartenait le bras.

_ Oh, Kami-sama ! Haruka, lève-toi ! s'écrit-il.

Le brun grogna mais ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, Fried dut le secouer vivement.

_ Mais laisse-moi dormir … grogna-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ? Pourquoi on est en sous-vêtements ? Réponds !

_ Tu ne devines pas ? le taquina-t-il.

Fried écarquilla les yeux.

_ Il est plutôt clair que nous avons … dormi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu t'es jeté sur moi, hier. Mais ensuite tu as vomi, ce qui n'était pas très sexy, alors j'ai dû t'emmener jusqu'au lit.

 _' , Ô kami-sama ! Merci, nous n'avons rien fait ! '_

_ Néanmoins, on recommence quand tu veux bishie-chan.

Fried soupira, il avait quelques flashs de la veille mais rien de concret.

Le vert se rallongea, le mal de tête encore présent.

_ Merci.

_ …

_ D'avoir pris soin de moi, explicita le mage.

_ C'est normal.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux avant que Fried n'ose parler.

_ On n'aurait pas dû, on se connaît à peine, on a même pas eu de rendez-vous.

_ Quoi … tu voudrais que je t'invite à dîner ? s'amusa le brun.

_ Je … je n'ai pas … A vrai dire … oui.

_ Vraiment ? Je …

Là, Fried avait accompli un miracle : il l'avait laissé sans voix.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un cogna à la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre.

_ Fried lève-toi, nous … wow.

_ Laxus, murmura le mage figé.

_ Haruka ?! Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama le blond.

_ Laxus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Oh, donc vous n'avez pas passez la nuit ensemble.

_ Si … mais.

_ Haruka, ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'approcher de Fried ? Tu vas te marier, bon sang !

_ Tu te marie ?! hallucina Fried.

_ Je … non ! Enfin oui, mais c'est compliqué, tenta le brun.

_Tu vas épouser quelqu'un, tu es fiancé. Il n'y a rien de compliqué, proclama le mage d'une voix froide.

_ Fried.

_ Dégage.

_ Je …

_ Dégage de mon lit où sinon c'est moi qui te fais sortir.

Haruka hocha la tête, résigné, et attrapa ses vêtements avant de quitter le lit et de partir sans un regard.

Fried enfouit son visage dans ses mains, complètement désespéré à l'idée que Laxus apprenne ainsi ses préférences et peiné par la « trahison » d'Haruka.

_ Fried, débuta Laxus.

_ Sors. S'il te plaît.

Et le blond le fit, ne voulant pas contrarier son ami.

Juvia avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le couloir, elle intercepta Haruka qui allait s'en aller et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en dehors de l'auberge.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? questionna la bleue.

_ Ça a l'air d'aller ? dit-il un peu cassant. Je, heu … désolé, se reprit-il.

_ C'est pas grave … hum … alors tu te maries.

_ Ouais, et tu peux voir comme ça me remplit de joie.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas, ta future épouse ?

_ Il n'y a pas d'amour en affaires. Je suis l'héritier et je dois épouser une femme, un point c'est tout, asséna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

_ Et le bonheur ?

_ J'ignore ce que ce mot veut dire.

_ …

_ Ne perds pas ton temps dans cette ville, Juvia. Ceux qui y restent trop longtemps finissent pas être piégés par cette maudite cité. Retourne à Magnolia auprès de tes amis et ceux que tu connais. Rien ici ne te donnera satisfaction.

_ Juvia est venu chercher sa famille, elle ne repartira pas sans avoir d'informations.

_ Crois-moi, la famille c'est très surfait.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la bleue.

.

.

.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, quelqu'un cogna à la porte du bureau de Mizutsune.

_ Entre, Yura.

_ Monsieur, j'ai les informations et ce que vous m'avez demandé.

_ Alors dis-moi tout.

_ La fille que vous avez vue à l'auberge du Chat Noir s'appelle Juvia Lokser. Elle a 24 ans malgré son apparence un peu jeune, elle fait partie de Fairy Tail mais avant ça, elle a rejoint la guilde Phantom Lord à l'âge de douze ans. Elle a vécu à l'orphelinat d'Ork et elle n'a aucun parent connu, il n'y a aucune info sur sa famille. Elle s'est rendue à la bibliothèque de la ville. J'ai questionné la bibliothécaire qui dit qu'elle faisait des recherches sur sa famille, mais elle a aussi consulté des journaux avec un jeune homme. La vieille dit qu'ils posaient des questions sur votre famille.

Mahomoto fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu as ce que je voulais ? questionna l'homme.

_Oui monsieur. Sabrina a réussi à lui voler des cheveux sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Yura sortit un petit sac plastique de son manteau qui contenait deux ou trois cheveux bleus.

_ Mizutsune-sama, si je peux me permettre, qu'allez-vous en faire ?

_ Tu sais comment j'ai bâti mon empire, Yura ? Grâce à mon instinct ! Il ne m'a jamais trompé, et quand mon instinct me dicte quelque chose, je le fais. Et aujourd'hui, bien que mon instinct me crie une chose, ma raison me dit que c'est impossible alors je dois vérifier. Une fille qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma femme, qui a la même magie que feu le père de la vieille folle, qui est orpheline et qui fait des recherches sur ma famille. Il y a trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit fortuit.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir**

(*) 24 ans parce que je prend en compte les sept ans passé sur l'ile Tenrou et donc techniquement Juvia a 24 ans

Lena D. Emma : Merci pour cette review

Soiz : Merci pour la review:)


	18. Chapter 18

Désolé pour le retard, de plus désolé d'avance pour les fautes

* * *

Chapitre 18

 _ **Deux mois avant la crue de l'an 767**_

 _Le manoir était silencieux ce soir là, comme d'habitude._

 _Néanmoins si on tendait ne serais-ce qu'un peu l'oreille , on pouvait entendre des pas légers gravir les longs couloirs de la demeure._

 _Haruka comme à son habitude était sortie au milieu de la nuit pour aller vérifier que sa petite sœur allait bien. Il lui rendait visite tout les soirs depuis qu'ils avaient entendu sa servante raconter cette horrible histoire sur certains bébés qui s'étouffaient et mourraient dans leurs sommeils ._

 _Comme chaque fois il prit mille précaution pour ne pas se faire remarquer, la chambre d'Azalée était adjacente à celle des parents._

 _Il poussa doucement la porte mais il se figea quand il remarqua que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là._

 _La lumière de la veilleuse dessina alors la silhouette de Kamelia au dessus du berceau, un coussin à la main se penchant sur le poupon et plaçant le dit coussin sur le visage de sa sœur._

 __ Kamelia-sama qu'est-ce que vous faites?_

 _Il était peut être jeune mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que la situation n'était pas normal._

 _La femme sursauta et cacha le coussin derrière son dos. Haru eu peur en la voyant se rapprocher dangereusement de lui._

 __ Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce qui viens de se passer, je dirais à ton père que tu es venu alors que c'est interdit, et tu sais ce qu'il te fera._

 _Haruka déglutit, son père pouvait le frapper très fort quand il désobéissait._

 __ Dégage le bâtard._

Haruka se leva en sursaut. Il n'avait plus fait de rêve sur cette nuit depuis longtemps pourtant.

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge de sa chambre et il était à peine 5 h du matin.

Il décida de se lever car il était clair qu'il lui serait impossible de continuer à dormir.

Il sortie de sa chambre dans l'aile ouest et se mit a vagabonder et au gré de sa marche il se stoppa devant une porte qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne porte de la chambre d'Azalée. Après une seconde d'hésitation il y pénétra. Elle était complètement vide.

Mahomoto avait tout détruit à la force de ses poings et d'une barre de fer quand les autorités avaient conclu à la mort d'Azalée. Il aurait presque eu pitié pour son père ce jour là, s'il ne connaissait pas son père comme étant un homme violent et abusif.

Il se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, de là on voyait les rives de la rivière.

.

.

.

.

Juvia n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait depuis hier. Effectivement après l'incident, Fried n'était plus sortie de sa chambre. Laxus lui même n'osait pas faire le premier pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

_ Il faut que tu ailles lui parler, décida Juvia alors que le couple prenait leurs petits-déjeuners près du bar.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de me parler.

_Pourtant tu le droit, car sinon il va croire que tu lui en veux.

_Pourquoi je lui en voudrais!C'est Haruka qui n'aurait pas dû l'approcher.

_ Et pourquoi donc, serais-tu jaloux de ne plus être le centre du monde de ton meilleur ami? Plaisanta la bleue.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, c'est...compliqué.

_ Alors rend le simple en l'expliquant à Juvia.

_ Le père d'Haruka est un homme dangereux qui supporte les préférences de son fils parce qu'il n'a pas le choix, mais à deux mois du mariage, il n'admettra aucune conquête.

_ Juvia ne pense que Fried ne soit qu'une conquête pour lui, il avait l'air blessé quand Fried l'a fait partir. Juvia pense qu'il a des sentiments pour Fried.

Laxus poussa un soupir.

_ Que me dis-tu de faire?

_ Va parler à Fried, mais surtout rassure le, dit lui que tu t'en fiche de son homosexualité, c'est seulement parce qu'il craint ta réaction qu'il reste dans sa chambre, il a peur que son mentor et meilleur ami le rejette.

_ Tu es doué Juvia, pour tout ce qui est décrypter les sentiments, j'ai une petite-amie formidable s'amusa t-il.

_ Oui c'est vrai !

Elle lui bécota les lèvres avant de lui dire.

_ Aller va lui parler. Maintenant. Et met tout à plat.

C'est que le blond fit car il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte du mage runique . Il hésita une seconde avant de frapper à la porte.

_ Juvia, hésita la voix de Fried.

_ C'est Laxus.

Le blond entendit un hoquet de surprise de son ami, ce dernier hésiter entre ouvrir ou fuir par la fenêtre, après de longue minute il se décida à laisser son ami entrer.

Fried alla prendre place sur son lit sans oser regarder son leader.

Ce dernier ne sut trop par quoi commencer , il n'était doué pour les longs discours et les épanchements sur les sentiments, il avait déjà du mal avec Juvia alors imaginez avec Fried. D'habitude ce dernier comprenait tout, c'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il était son bras droit, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre mais Laxus savait qu'aujourd'hui Fried avait besoin de paroles.

_ Je me fiche que tu aimes les hommes commença t-il en s'installant aux côtés de son ami.

Cette simple phrase sembla soulager le mage runique d'un poids immense , mais les non-dits n'étaient pas encore tous révélés.

_Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment soucié, avoua le blond.

_Comment...ça veut dire que tu savais?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Mais depuis quand?! S'exclama le vert avec un regard halluciné.

_ J'avais des doutes juste quelques mois après avoir formé l'unité de Raijin.

Fried eut un hoquet, cela signifiait qu'il savait cela depuis des années.

_ Déjà tu n'étais pas très discret quand tu me matais, ce que je ne te reproche pas, qui pourrais me résister plaisanta t-il et aussi un de tes ex est venu te voir à l'auberge quand tu n'étais pas là, pendant dans une mission,il m'a demandé si j'étais ton nouveau mec et a voulu déclencher une bagarre.

_ Oh Kami-sama, murmura t-il mortifié.

_ Et je savais aussi que tu avais des sentiments pour moi.

_Oh Kami-sama, Laxus je suis...

_Non...ne t'excuse pas. Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire, je le savais mais je n'ai jamais rien dit...je me suis dit qu'il s'agissait plus d'admiration donc j'ai préféré me taire, en plus pour dire quoi, c'était plus facile de jouer aux imbéciles aveugles que d'y faire face.

_ Surtout que tu étais un grand constipé des sentiments à l'époque.

_ Un consti... Je ne te permet pas, je n'étais pas constipé.

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un regard pas convaincu du tout.

_ Okay j'étais un peu froid.

_ Un peu, tu as d'autre euphémisme comme ça, hum, genre une petite mort, un léger meurtre, Haruka est un peu un connard.

_ Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait à mon bras droit qui ne jure jamais?

Il arracha difficilement un sourire à son ami.

_ Haruka n'est pas mauvais, bien au contraire.

_...

_ Il a simplement été maladroit...

_ Tu prends sa défense, c'est lui qui est venu me déranger dans ma tranquillité, moi j'étais bien avant lui, quand enfin Sting m'avait lâché la grappe...

_ Pardon?

_ C'est une autre histoire éluda t-il. Il a réussit à me persuader de le laisser envahir ma vie soupira le mage aux runes.

_ Et pas que ta vie, vu que je vous ai trouvé au lit.

_ Kami-sama pleura t-il presque. Ne fais plus jamais de blague salace à mon sujet, tout ça est déjà assez bizarre, nous deux à parler de mon homosexualité je ne suis pas habitué.

Il reprit son souffle qu'il avait perdu depuis le début de cette conversation.

_ Et maintenant tu m'annonces qu'il va se marier.

_ Pour sa défense, c'est un mariage arrangé informa le blond.

_...Oh ...Je veux dire...peut importe, il a mentit c'est tout.

Après un silence qui était désormais détendu Laxus proposa:

_ Allez allons manger, Juvia nous attend en bas.

Le mage runique hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

.

.

.

Droy allait un peu mieux après avoir visité Wendy qui avait guéris ces égratignures.

Il n'osait plus trop s'aventurer dans la rue seule. Désormais il avait décidé qu'il allait à la guilde en compagnie de Jet et repartait avec Mirajane.

Aujourd'hui tout allait un peu mieux, la barmaid était encore inquiète mais elle savait qu'insister pour connaître la vérité était inutile , car son petit-ami était décider à tout garder pour lui et de plus Gajeel était une vraie tombe.

Néanmoins malgré cela Mirajane avait prévu une soirée en amoureux pour eux deux.

.

.

.

La journée se passa plutôt dans le calme, maintenant que Fried s'était expliqué avec Laxus un grand poids s'était retiré de ses épaules.

Juvia chercha encore des informations sur sa famille, elle passa à une clinique pour poser des questions sur les naissances en 767 , comme il n'y avait pas de registre, on conseilla à la bleue d'aller consulter l'ancienne sage femme d'Azalea qui avait mit au monde des centaines d'enfants au cours de sa carrière.

La femme habitait dans un coin reculée de la ville.

Juvia avait également fait des recherches sur la fleur azalée qu'on imprimait sur les vêtements, de ce qu'elle avait trouvé c'était plutôt commun d'avoir les armoiries de la ville imprimé sur ses vêtements à une époques surtout chez les riches de la ville.

Il y avait peut être une chance pour que sa famille soit riche, vu qu'il l'avait laissé dans une couverture brodée d'or.

La mage fit aussi des recherches sur les riches familles de la ville. Il y en avait dix qui avaient une fortune assez importante , le reste formait une petite bourgeoisie commerçante , d'autres formait la classe moyenne.

Arrivée à destination , les trois mages se retrouvèrent devant une maisonnée en bois au pied des montagnes, aux frontières de la ville.

Juvia s'avança avec détermination avant de cogner.

Il fallut un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une femme au dos courbé et aux cheveux gris.

_ C'est pour quoi?

_ Bonjour, mon nom est Juvia Lokser et Juvia pense que vous pouvez la renseigner sur sa naissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard la vieille femme les laissa entrer , la maison n'était pas très grande , elle les invita à prendre place sur un canapé , tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la cuisine, elle revint dix minutes plus tard avec des verres qu'elle déposa devant les mages et les invita à se servir.

_ Que voulez vous savoir questionna en s'asseyant face à eux.

_ Juvia sait que vous avez aidé à mettre au monde des centaines d'enfants mais, vous souviendrez vous des naissances en 767 .

_ C'était il y a bien longtemps mon enfant.

_ C'est vrai mais avez vous un souvenir sur une famille qui aurait appelé son enfant par les initiales A.M. Juvia lui tendit la couverture où était brodé les initiales

La femme sembla réfléchir longtemps, si longtemps que Juvia cru qu'elle n'allait pas répondre.

_ Il y avait bien la petite Azalée Mizutsune.

_ Elle est morte soupira la bleue.

_ Après il y avait des accouchements qui se passaient sans moi, certaines famille surtout riche ne faisait pas appelle à moi quand il s'agissait d'enfant illégitime.

_ Donc vous pensez que Juvia est une enfant illégitime.

_C'est une option à considérer.

_ Alors comme ça vous avez mit au monde Azalée Mizutsune, commença Fried sous les regards sceptiques de sa camarade.

_ Oh oui, je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier, j'ai mit au monde l'enfant dans cette maison.

_Ici s'étonna la bleue, pas dans le manoir familial?

_Non Mizutsune-sama disait que si ces ennemis devait l'attaquer il n'aurait pas l'idée de le trouver ici, à l'époque Mizutsune avait encore des adversaires en ville.

_ Désormais ce Mizutsune est le maître de la ville. Constata Fried

_ Oui , mais ce ne sont pas des choses dont nous parlons beaucoup jeune homme.

_ Pourquoi?Vous avez peur de représailles?Questionna le mage runique.

La vieille femme se tendit un peu.

_Vous l'a gêné avec vos question fit remarquer Laxus d'une voix dure.

_ Désolé s'excusèrent Fried et Juvia.

_ Ce n'est rien les enfants, c'est simplement que Mahomoto-sama est une personnage qui fait peur en ville, nous le craignons tous, je l'ai vu sincère qu'une seule fois c'est quand sa fille est née, il souriait.

Laxus détourna les yeux. Lui connaissait la vérité, Mahomoto aimait peut être sa fille quand elle était née mais ça n'aurait pas durée, rien ne durait avec cet homme.

.

.

.

Juvia sortie de chez l'ancienne sage femme profondément déçu elle se disait qu'elle perdait son temps ici. Elle en connaissait plus de chose sur la famille d'Haruka que sur la sienne songea t-elle un peu désespérée.

Marchant dans les rues d'Azalea la bleue songea à cette femme qui l'avait bousculé et qui semblait l'avoir reconnu.

Malheureusement Juvia n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme et là chercher dans une si grande ville était vain surtout si elle ne connaissait pas son nom.

La bleue se dit alors qu'il serait peut être temps de retourner à Magnolia, elle commençait à en avoir marre de chercher des gens qui l'avait abandonné. Les paroles de la sage femme sur le fait qu'elle soit peut être une bâtarde l'a hantait encore, si c'était vrai, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas désirée et donc les retrouver n'était pas une si bonne idée.

_ Nous partirons demain vu que nous ne trouvons rien d'autre.

Laxus acquiesça , soulagé de pouvoir bientôt partir cette maudite ville.

Bientôt ils revinrent à l'auberge , Fried se retira dans sa chambre tandis que Juvia se tournait vers son petit-ami.

_ Pourrais-tu contacter Haruka?

_ Pour quoi faire?

_ Juvia aimerais le voir avant de partir et aussi Juvia pense qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec Fried .

_ Non, on ne se mêle pas de ça.

_ Laxus , nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ainsi, il est clair qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre , ce serait dommage qu'ils se quittent ainsi.

_Haruka va se marier.

_ Peut être mais c'est un mariage arrangé, ce qui veut dire qu'Haruka sera peut être malheureux, Juvia n'aime pas cette idée!

La bleue ignorait pourquoi elle se sentait si concerné par le sort de cet homme, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas, elle se sentait proche de lui.

_ Ce n'est pas ton problème, Haru est un adulte.

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi indifférent au sort de ton ami, tu devrais être le premier à essayer de le dissuader.

_ Haruka à ses raisons d'accepter ce mariage, et je les respecte , n'essaye pas de te mêler ça.

_ Très bien, vu que tu ne veux pas le contacter je vais aller chercher moi même jusqu'à chez lui.

Prit soudainement de panique le blond la retint par le bras quand il l'a vit tourner les talons.

_ Je vais le contacter céda t-il.

 **Un mois avant la crue de l'an 767**

 _Haruka n'avait que 7 ans mais il savait pertinemment que ce qu'avait essayé de faire sa belle-mère n'était pas bien . Depuis il n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement, chaque soir au lieu de dormir dans sa chambre , il se faufilait dans la chambre de sa petite sœur et il avait installé des draps et des oreillers dans le placard ._

 _Il se forçait à rester éveiller le plus longtemps possible avant de s'endormir et de se réveiller aux aurores pour regagner sa chambre. Cette routine le fatiguait si bien que sa nourrice s'inquiétait de son manque d'énergie, lui qui était si vif d'habitude._

 _Ce jour là alors qu'il jouait dans le salon en silence aux cartes avec sa nourrice, Oba-san lisait un livre._

 _Cette femme lui parlait très peu. Étant l'enfant d'une autre elle était solidaire avec sa fille qui le détestait, néanmoins elle n'était pas méchante comme sa belle-mère._

 _Haruka se concentra sur ses cartes et finalement il gagna cette manche, alors qu'il allait exprimer sa joie, des cris se firent entendre. Oba-san se mit à courir vers les hurlements et Haru l'a suivit bien que sa nourrice essayait de l'arrêter. Arrivé dans le couloir Haruka écarquilla les yeux. Sa belle-mère au sol se faisait frapper par Mahomoto qui semblait fou de rage._

 __ Lâchez là! S'exclama Oba-san._

 _Elle se jeta sur Mahomoto qui d'une gifle l'a mit au sol._

 __ Toi gronda Mahomoto à son épouse. N'as tu pas conscience de ce que tu as fait, payer une personne extérieure à la maison pour avoir son lait maternelle, parce que madame refuse de nourrir sa fille. Tu sais comment ça pourrait me nuire si mes ennemis l'apprenaient! Si cette femme était de mèche avec eux, elle aurait put empoisonner mon héritière! Mettre en danger tout mes plans._

 __ Tes plans grogna Oba-san en se relevant difficilement._

 __ Rien qui ne te regarde._

Haruka sursauta quand son bras le picota, Laxus lui demandait de le rejoindre.

Il n'avait pas quitté sa chambre de la matinée, il ne voulait pas affronter l'extérieur mais il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Néanmoins il répondu au blond qu'il viendrait en fin d'après midi.

.

.

.

Haruka arriva à l'auberge du Chat Noir vers 16h il trouva Juvia assise autour d'une table et il alla la rejoindre et prit place en face d'elle.

_ Où est Laxus?

_ En faite Juvia souhaitait te parler, car elle a prévu de partir de demain.

Haruka poussa un soupir discret de soulagement, savoir sa sœur dans cette ville maudite le stressait beaucoup.

_ Ne t'arrache pas les cheveux à rechercher une famille ici, je connais assez cette ville pour te dire que tu ne trouvera rien ici de bon.

_ Juvia n'est pas d'accord, c'est une jolie ville et...de plus il y a cette femme qui a reconnu Juvia, mais comment la retrouver hein, Juvia est un peu lassé avoua t-elle. Peut -être que Laxus avait raison ma famille est Fairy Tail, point à la ligne, pourquoi rechercher quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de vous.

Haruka baissa les yeux à ces paroles. Il souffrait depuis toujours de devoir vivre loin de sa sœur, mais l'entendre si résignée l'attristait encore plus. Il aurait dû être rassuré que Juvia quitte cette ville mais il était conscient qu'après son mariage il aurait des obligations et ainsi il ne pourrait plus veiller sur sa sœur comme avant. Il ne pourrait plus recevoir des nouvelles quotidiennes avec une épouse dont il devrait prendre soin, ni même passer à Magnolia car son père allait lui confier plus de tâches.

_ Juvia trouve ton tatouage magnifique.

Le brun sursauta à ce compliment sortie de nul part, par instinct il posa main sur son cou.

Il avait fait ce tatouage adolescent , comme un hommage à sa sœur. Son père en le voyant n'avait pas piper mot. Mahomoto ne parlait jamais de l'accident, parfois Haruka se laissait à penser que son père pleurait vraiment sa fille et sa femme, mais ensuite le brun se souvenait d'un chose. Il battait Kamelia et il était clair qu'une fois plus âgée il aurait fait subir la même chose à Juvia. Après tout il lui avait donné des tas de raclées.

_ Haruka?

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu sembles ailleurs fit-elle remarquée.

_ Je pensais juste...à des choses tristes.

Pour toute réponse il sentit un main se glisser contre la sienne.

_ C'est peut être cliché à dire mais tout finira pas s'arranger.

_J'en doute sourit-il tristement.

_ Avec Fried ça risque d'être compliqué mais si tu lui parle, peut être comprendra t-il.

_ Je vais me marier Juvia, il ne peut pas comprendre, de plus le mariage est un ordre de mon père que je ne peux ignorer.

_ Et c'est totalement injuste de ne pas pouvoir choisir! Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Fried c'est tellement évident, vous ne pouvez pas laisser une chance pareille vous passez sous le nez!

Haruka sourit devant la véhémence de sa sœur. Juvia était une éternelle romantique, il le savait parfaitement, elle n'était donc pas objective sur ce sujet mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur qu'elle le comprenne et qu'elle ne blâme pas d'avoir séduit Fried tout en sachant qu'il allait se marier.

_ Tu sais l'amour et tout ça, ce n'est pas pour moi.

_Mais...

_ Pas avec le père que j'ai...je sais tu ne comprends pas mais c'est mieux ainsi, je tiens trop à Fried pour le mêler à moi plus que nécessaire. C'était une erreur depuis le début .

_ L'amour n'est jamais une erreur, jamais, l'amour c'est l'espoir.

Haruka gloussa, sa sœur était une éternelle fleur bleue.

Il serra la main de Juvia avec un regard ému.

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce que ton père t'ordonnes si ce qu'il croit être bon pour toi ne l'est pas en réalité.

_ Je crois que je suis condamné à suivre ses pas.

_ Non tu n'es pas obligé, nous ne sommes pas les clones de nos parents! Tu n'es pas ton père Haruka et tu ne le sera jamais.

Juvia ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait tant d'émotion dans les yeux du brun, c'était comme s'il était sur le point de s'écrouler.

_ C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ma fleur .

_ Quoi?

Haruka y réfléchissait depuis déjà un moment, mais maintenant que Juvia était heureuse avec Laxus et qu'elle renonçait à retrouver sa famille , il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Avec son mariage et sa plus grande implication dans l'entreprise il serait difficile de continuer à veiller sur sa sœur, de plus ça deviendrait trop dangereux de gérer tout à la fois.

Il était temps pour lui de faire une chose qu'il aurait du faire il y a des années. Lâcher prise et laisser sa sœur avoir une vie sans lui. Bien sûr il aurait parfois des nouvelles de la part de Laxus mais il ne verrait plus sa sœur régulièrement.

_ Comment ça?Tu ne viendras pas nous rendre visite à Magnolia.

_ Non.

_ Mais pourquoi?

_ Parce qu'il est temps pour moi de me détacher de choses auxquelles je me suis accroché depuis longtemps, je rentre dans une nouvelle ère et j'ai décidé de renoncer aux choses du passé.

_ Juvia ne comprend pas tout, qu'est-...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?!

Fried venait de descendre en compagnie de Laxus, ce dernier fit signe à la bleue qu'il fallait déguerpir avant que le mage runique ne se rende compte qu'il avait été piégé par eux. Néanmoins la bleue eu beaucoup de mal à se détacher du regard du brun. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle manquait quelque chose d'important.

Elle ne voulait pas partir mais Haru était déjà bien absorbé par Fried alors elle les quitta.

Laxus allait l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre mais la bleue lui confia qu'elle avait besoin de marcher un peu seule. Le blond n'aima pas la laisser seule dans cette ville mais après tout elle ne risquait rien pendant quelques minutes.

.

.

.

Fried conservait les yeux épinglés sur sa boisson , tout était mieux que de croiser le regard du brun.

_ Je suis désolé, débuta Haru.

_ A propos de quoi, du fait que tu vas te marier ou parce que tu as oublié de me le préciser quand tu m'as embrassé?

_ Fried s'il te plaît.

_Non. Ne me fait pas cette tête coupable, tu croyais que tu allais faire comment? Me charmer puis me jeter le jour de ton mariage. Non mieux, être un bon époux la semaine et le week-end tu viendrait assouvir tes besoins avec moi?

_ Je ne ferais jamais ça!Jamais! Je t'interdis de dire cela!C'est...

Non il n'aurait jamais trompé sa femme, il n'était pas son père, il se refusait à s'adonner de telle chose,mais aujourd'hui il se considérait encore célibataire après tout il n'avait pas encore rencontré sa futur femme, il était encore libre c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il se permettait des libertés avec Fried, mais le mage avait raison. Qu'aurait-il fait avec son mariage qui arrive? Il aurait sûrement du renoncer au mage runique.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû t'approcher depuis le début.

_...

_ Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

Face au silence de Fried qui ne le regardait toujours pas , il lui saisit le poignée dans un geste tendre pour ne pas le brusquer.

Ce dernier allait se retirer quand il remarqua le regard désespéré du brun.

_ Laxus m'a dit que c'était un mariage arrangé chuchota finalement le mage runique.

_ Ouais.

_ Pourquoi tu ne refuses pas? Interrogea t-il alors avec amertume.

_ Je n'ai pas le choix.

_On a toujours le choix! Gronda t-il en retirant sa main avec plus ou moins de violence.

Haruka soupira, il aurait du partir maintenant, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de quitter Fried ainsi. Il ne supportait pas de savoir le vert énervé contre lui.

_ Quand j'ai eu douze ans , Oba-san ma offert un chiot. Il s'appelait Bobby c'était un labrador beige, tu l'aurais vu il était tellement intelligent, c'était un peu mon meilleur ami, à l'époque j'évitais de trop fréquenter les autres car je n'étais qu'un bâtard pour eux,bref. Un jour mon père a voulu que je me lie d'amitié avec le fils d'un riche homme d'affaire en voyage à Azalea, le but était de me rapprocher du gamin pour me faire inviter dans la maison et pouvoir fouiner. Je me suis rapprocher du garçon et nous sommes devenu amis.

_...

Fried le laissa parler car lui même ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

_ Mais je ne voulais pas fouiner car je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose mal, je ne voulais pas utiliser mon amitié avec ce garçon pour les fins de mon père alors j'ai finalement refusé.

Mon père est devenu furieux et comme avec l'adolescence qui commençait j'étais devenu grand et il osait moins me frapper alors il a trouvé un autre moyen de pression.

_Ton chien murmura Fried, commençant à comprendre où le brun voulait en venir.

_ Bobby a disparu du jour au lendemain, et mon père m'a fait comprendre que si je ne lui obéissait pas Bobby disparaîtrait définitivement, alors j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait et j'ai eu mon chien. J'ai prit pour décision de le donner à quelqu'un mais mon père avait d'autres moyens de pression, tel que Oba-san.

_ Attend tu me dis que ton père peut faire disparaître ta grand-mère simplement pour que tu obéisses.

Haruka ne répondit pas, mais à son silence Fried comprit l'ampleur de la situation.

_ Haruka tu ne peux pas rester sous la dominance de cet homme murmura Fried soudainement inquiet.

Le mage runique saisit les deux main du brun.

_ Avec Laxus , on pourrait en parler avec le maître et essayer de contacter le roi, tu sais on a des contacts aux placés , on...

Comme réponse, Haruka lui sourit et se pencha pour baiser sa main.

_ Laisse tomber Fried.

_ Mais...

_ Tu l'as dit on a toujours le choix, et ceci est le mien. J'ai déjà décidé de mon futur et rien ne me ferra revenir dessus.

_ Donc tu vas simplement te marier parce que ton père te force.

_ J'ai d'autres raisons mais effectivement tu résume bien la situation.

Il y avait bien réfléchit cette nuit, quand il sera marié à la tête de l'empire Owaka avec sa femme, il pourra mettre Oba-san en sécurité et enfin peut être pourra t-il s'attaquer à Mahomoto. En y repensant se marier avec l'héritière Owaka lui permettra d'échapper un peu à la domination de son père et s'il battait bien ses cartes il pourrait même contrecarrer ses nombreux plans.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Fried. On se reverra sûrement pas mais je souhaite que tu sois heureux. Trouve toi quelqu'un de bien et oublie moi.

Haruka détacha sa main de celle de Fried assez difficilement vu que leurs doigts étaient serré les uns dans les autres.

Fried voulu lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, une chose folle, de partir avec Oba-san, de le rejoindre à Magnolia, que Fairy Tail les protégeraientt.

Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand le brun se leva.

Ce dernier lui tourna le dos, évita quelques personnes sur son chemin et disparu enfin derrière la porte.

.

.

.

Juvia marchait depuis de longue minute. Sa tête bouillonnait totalement.

Les pensées s'accumulaient depuis qu'elle avait quitter Haruka, les mots de ce dernier tournait inlassablement dans son esprit.

 _'C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ma fleur .'_

Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ainsi?

Puis elle songea à la première fois où il s'était vu.

 _Flash Back_

 _Alors qu'elle slalomait entre les tables elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle et là elle le vit. Un homme qui l'a regardait de ses yeux bleus profond avec une telle intensité que Juvia se figea sur place et laissa le serveur avancer sans elle. A deux mètres d'elle se trouvait l'homme qui s'était levé de sa banquette pour se rapprocher d'elle._

 __ Haruka grogna le blond._

 _Juvia bien qu'elle reconnut la voix de Laxus ne put détacher son regard de l'homme devant elle et qui se trouvait désormais tout proche d'elle. Ce dernier était plus grand qu'elle d'une tête qu'elle et il semblait âgé de 29 ou 30 ans. Mais ce qui marqua la mage d'eau fut le regard que posa l'homme sur elle. Il l'a regardait comme si elle était une sorte de merveille._

 __ Juvia Lokser._

 _La main de l'homme se leva quelque peu tremblante et sa voix semblait noué par l'émotion._

 __ Comment connaissez vous Juvia ? murmura t-elle intriguée sans le quitter des yeux._

 _Haruka ne lui répondu pas toute suite, sa main tremblante se dirigeait vers la joue de la bleue comme pour l'a caresser quand une voix forte tonna._

Ensuite soudain prise d'un doute Juvia se souvint d'un rêve qu'elle avait fait, où un jeune homme faisait fuir les gamins qui l'a harcelaient à l'orphelinat, le jeune avait une azalée tatoué sur le cou. Juvia avait toujours cru à une coïncidence, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve car elle n'avait pas de souvenir de la suite. Mais si...non

 _'C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit ma fleur .'_

 ___ Ma fleurchuchota t-elle _'Pourquoi ce surnom plutôt qu'un autre.'_

 _'La sœur d'Haruka s'appelait Azalée, le nom d'une fleur'_

 _' Azalée Mizutsune, A.M, comme sur la couverture'_

_NON! C'était complètement fou, trop fou!

Quelques passants se retournèrent sur son passage. Bientôt elle arriva inconsciemment jusqu'au cimetière. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle ressentit le besoin de s'assurer qu'Azalée Mizutsune se trouvait bien là. Alors elle traversa l'immense cimetière et se demanda pendant un moment comment elle allait trouver la tombe parmi ces milliers. Elle vit alors qu'il y avait un accueil, où elle se dirigea.

L'homme qui s'y trouvait ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ,qu'il lui mit sous le nez un gros livre, la bleue bien qu'indigné par ce manque flagrant de politesse, saisit le livre qui se révélait être un registre, elle chercha donc le nom Mizutsune.

Elle le trouva rapidement et se dirigea dans l'allée 5 .

Une fois dans l'allée, la bleue chercha patiemment les tombes et quand elle les trouva une étrange sensation l'a prit au ventre.

_ Ici repose Kamelia et Azalée Mizutsune , mère et fille aimée.

Les tombes étaient en marbre et les lettres étaient en or, ce qui soulignait bien la richesse des Mizutsune.

Les fleurs misent étaient diverses, Juvia reconnus quelques azalées mais elles étaient fanées ce qui montrait que personne n'était venu depuis un moment. Juvia remarqua aussi une peluche rose sale qui semblait être là depuis des années.

Juvia la saisit. Elle sentait l'humidité et la moisissure.

_ Juvia Lokser.

La bleue sursauta violemment n'ayant pas entendu quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle.

_ Qui êtes vous?

_ Mon nom est Yura, je suis «l'assistant» de Mahomoto Mizutsune et ce dernier demande votre présence au manoir dans l'immédiat.

Juvia leva un sourcil devant l'homme d'au moins 1 m 90 plein de muscle avec une tête pas commode.

_ Et pourquoi Juvia devrait vous suivre?

_ Parce ce que Mahomoto-sama veut vous parler de votre famille.

Sur ces mots Yura tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la bleue. Cette dernière resta paralysée quelque minute avant de le suivre.

Juvia se méfia une seconde, au cas où il s'agissait d'un piège mais sa curiosité la torturait trop , de plus elle se dit qu'entant que mage elle devrait pouvoir se protéger en cas de traquenard, elle aurait aussi voulu joindre Laxus mais elle n'avait pas le temps de faire un détour par l'auberge alors elle monta avec lui dans la voiture devant le cimetière.

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait une personne fut témoin de cela et se demandait ce que ça voulait dire.

.

.

.

_ Fried?

Le vert sursauta , Laxus venait d'apparaître devant lui.

_ Tu es pâle remarqua le blond.

Fried soupira.

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler...elle où Juvia?

_ Elle se promène.

_ Ah, je voulais aller la voir , mais je vais attendre qu'elle revienne.

_ Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps commenta la barmaid Nina tandis qu'elle passait avec ses courses dans la main.

_ Que veux -tu dire? interrogea le dragon slayer.

_ Je l'ai vu il y a quinze minutes monter dans une voiture avec Yura, le chien de garde de ….

_Mahomoto gronda Laxus.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda un peu perdu le vert.

_ Fried, tu vas faire nos valises et tu restes ici, moi je vais récupérer Juvia.  
.

.

.

Juvia était stupéfaite devant le manoir. Le hall était immense , le sol était en marbre blanc , de longue colonnes supportait un plafond où une grande fresque était peinte et représentait selon Juvia la création du monde où quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

Yura d'un geste de main l'invita à le suivre, ils marchèrent dans un couloir où se trouvait des portraits de personnes que Juvia ne connaissait pas, au bout du couloir se trouvait deux grandes portes blanches. Yura la quitta là et la bleue ne sut trop quoi faire. Elle décida donc de cogner mais malgré cela personne ne lui répondait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le lieu était de taille moyenne, il s'agissait d'un salon où il y avait des meubles anciens, avec des canapés blanc, et quelques fleurs roses par-ci par là dans une pièce aux murs bleus. Néanmoins ce qui marqua Juvia dans ce salon ce ne fut pas les murs ou les fleurs. Non c'était ce portrait d'au moins deux mètres de long accroché sur le mur d'en face.

La personne avait un teint laiteux, de long cheveux bleu et lisse qui semblait lui descendre jusqu'aux hanches. Elle portait une petite robe bleu roi qui se mariait avec perfection avec ces yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu profond. Sur ses lèvres roses se dessinait un petit sourire timide.

Juvia sentit ses jambes la lâcher .

_ La ressemblance est frappante n'est-ce pas?

Juvia se retourna violemment.

Un homme d'un certain âge s'avança vers elle, il avait les cheveux grisonnant, ainsi qu'une barbe qui lui donnait un air dur.

L'homme en question s'arrêta a quelque centimètre d'elle et sembla fasciner de la voir.

Il sortie néanmoins très rapidement de sa contemplation et prit place sur un canapé.

_ Mahomoto Mizutsune, vous avez des informations pour Juvia?

Ce dernier eu un sourire amusé.

_ Tu es directe, comme moi, assied toi.

La bleue vit alors l'homme lui faire signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés mais bien que sceptique elle se posa à l'autre bout du canapé.

_ La première fois que je t'ai vu , j'ai tout de suite remarqué ta ressemblance avec ma défunte épouse Kamelia.

_...

_ Alors j'ai commencé à me poser des questions et je suis arrivé à une conclusion qui m'a semblé complètement folle. Si folle que j'ai failli ne pas vérifier, mais je suis curieux de nature.

_ Où voulez vous en venir?

_ Je crois que tu le sais parfaitement, sinon pourquoi être aller au cimetière

_C'est complètement fou souffla Juvia. Juvia ne devrait pas être ici dit-elle en se levant.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte le brun se contenta de dire.

_ Tu pourrais t'en aller ou simplement écouter ce que j'ai à te dire Azalée.

La bleue se figea.

_ Comment vous m'avez appelé?

_ Par ton prénom, c'est ta mère qui l'avait choisit, elle disait que cela signifiait l'espoir.

_...Azalée Mizutsune est morte...

_Dévoré par une bête sauvage après avoir été emporté par la crue de l'an 767 ajouta Mahomoto , j'ai toujours pensé que c'était tiré par les cheveux mais à l'époque le chagrin m'avait voilé les yeux.

Néanmoins dès que je t'ai vu à l'auberge j'ai su que cette ressemblance ne pouvait pas être sortie de nul part.

Juvia retourna s'asseoir docilement complètement captivé par le discours dans lequel se lançait l'homme.

.

.

.

Haruka se jeta sur son lit , près à s'endormir trop fatigué par son échange avec Fried, il sentit son bras le piquer.

Sûrement Laxus qui voulait le contacter, mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

Dix minutes plus tard il sentit encore et encore une piqûre sur son bras. Lassé il retroussa sa manche et lut un message qui lui retourna l'estomac. Il se leva d'un bond de son lit et se mit à courir.

Le message sur son bras commençait à s'estomper mais on voyait encore s'inscrire **«Ton père a Juvia ».**

Son instinct le guida d'abord dans le bureau de son père mais ce dernier était vide donc il se dirigea vers une pièce qui semblait celle la plus logique pour accueillir Juvia.

Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment et c'est pâle qu'il vit son père prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! Hurla t-il.

Juvia avait les larmes aux yeux et se leva précipitamment pour sauter dans les bras d'un Haruka perdu .

_ Ta sœur est revenu à la maison résuma Mahomoto avec un visage indéchiffrable.

* * *

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience! J'attend aussi vos hypothèses pour la suite


	19. Chapter 19

Je suis tellement désolé de mon absence ! J'ai été tellement prise par l'école que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais me revoilà, voilà un petit cadeau de Noel.

Je remercie mes lecteurs /lectrices de continuer à lire malgré tout, merci.

Merci à Soiz, mariakv2, Maelle, Snoopy A,Lena D Emma, Zangetsugaara, lovecat ….

Merci à ma bêta !

Bonne lecture et encore désolé.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Mira ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

Hier soir, elle avait accueilli Droy dans son appartement. Elle avait préalablement jeté son frère et sa sœur dehors pour qu'elle soit tranquille. Elle avait ensuite décoré l'endroit avec des bougies parfumées qui créaient une ambiance tamisée. La barmaid avait recouvert le sol de pétales de roses rouges puis elle avait revêtu une petite robe noire au décolleté qui ne laissait pas place à l'imagination. La mage avait passé une heure dans la salle de bain à se boucler les cheveux pour l'occasion, et elle s'était recouvert les lèvres d'un léger rouge.

Droy était arrivé vers 20 heures.

Ils avaient dîné autour d'un délicieux repas qu'elle avait fait avec amour et patience.

Puis vers 21 heures, ils s'étaient mis sur le canapé et sans perdre de temps, ils avaient commencé à se bécoter. C'était agréable dans un premier temps, leurs mains étaient plutôt sages. Puis au bout d'un moment la température était montée.

Mira s'était alors mise à califourchon sur son homme et avait ôté sa robe de la façon la plus sexy qui existe sur cette terre. C'est alors que la jeune femme avait embrassé langoureusement son petit ami avant de commencer à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

Tandis qu'elle lui retirait son vêtement, la jeune femme sentit Droy la repousser. Sans trop comprendre, elle se retrouva sur le canapé à côté de lui et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il tremblait.

Sans un autre mot, Droy s'était enfuit de l'appartement.

Mirajane était restée là, les bras ballants, incapable de bouger ou même de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

.

.

Oba-san pesta contre Yura, le gorille de son beau-fils.

Ce dernier lui avait demandé -ordonné- de le suivre jusqu'au petit salon pour voir Mahomoto.

Oba-san vit alors Yura s'arrêter au coin d'un couloir, la vieille femme continua toutefois son chemin. Une fois devant la porte, qu'elle poussa d'un geste las, elle demeura un instant paralysée par le choc.

_ Vous … débuta Juvia, la bleue ne put finir car Oba-san s'évanouit.

Juvia et Haruka eurent alors pour réflexe de la rattraper et ils durent la poser sur le canapé.

_ Je crois que le choc était trop grand, souffla Juvia.

_ Sans déconner ! Gronda Haruka.

La situation était sérieusement en train de partir en sucette, comment Mahomoto avait-il comprit ? Depuis quand le savait-il ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponse pour le moment. Le plus important était pour l'instant de faire sortir sa sœur inconsciente du danger de cette maison.

Au même moment Yura pénétra dans la pièce et alla chuchoter une chose à l'oreille de Mahomoto.

_ Laisse-le entrer, se contenta de dire le patriarche.

Juvia, complètement obnubilée par Oba-san encore dans les vapes, ne fit pas trop attention à son environnement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était cette femme qui l'avait reconnue dans la rue quelques jours plus tôt.

Pas étonnant que cette vieille femme ait tourné de l'œil vu que Juvia était le portrait craché de sa mère et donc de la fille d'Oba-san. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le choc de cette pauvre femme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte vola aux éclats sous l'arrivée de Laxus, Juvia en sursauta et délaissa quelque peu sa grand-mère pour se concentrer sur son désormais petit ami.

Pourtant, quand son regard croisa les yeux gris qu'elle aimait tant, elle remarqua le brin de panique qui y brillait. Or Laxus Dreyar ne paniquait jamais, ce mot ne faisait même pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Juvia se leva alors pour aller vers lui et lui saisit les joues avec une moue soucieuse.

_ La …

_ Laxus Dreyar, comme on se retrouve.

Pour toute réponse le blond l'ignora et se tourna vers Haruka qui osait à peine le regarder, puis il jeta à un coup d'œil à Oba-san qui commençait doucement à refaire surface.

_ Juvia a retrouvé sa famille lui souffla-t-elle.

Laxus ne sut quoi lui dire, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de ce fait surtout que Juvia venait de sauter à pieds joints dans la gueule du loup, il voulait la sortir de là à tout prix mais demander leur départ soudain aurait été suspect.

Oba-san se mit alors soudainement à pousser des exaltions avant de se redresser, aidée par Haruka.

La vieille femme regarda alors avec émotion sa petite fille. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle se contenta alors de lui ouvrir ses bras pour lui offrir une étreinte qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui donner depuis des années.

Juvia s'y précipita, heureuse et inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Laxus eut alors un sourire doux, celui-ci se fana pourtant quand il accrocha le regard indéchiffrable de Mahomoto. Cela sembla durer des heures avant que Juvia ne se détache et surprenne cet échange de regards.

La bleue était complètement perdue et ne savait quoi ressentir vis-à-vis de cette situation inédite : Azalée Mizutsune n'était non seulement pas morte mais en plus il s'agissait d'elle. Une question demeurait néanmoins. Comment avait-elle survécu à la crue de 767 alors que sa mère était morte. Cette réalisation la frappa. Bien qu'elle s'en doutait déjà avant, ce doute était désormais un fait. Sa mère l'avait quittée.

Était-elle morte pour la sauver ? Comment était-elle dans la vie du quotidien ? Douce ou sévère ? Compatissante ou complètement froide ?

Tant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse

_ Ma fille, que dirais-tu de nous joindre pour le souper de ce soir.

Laxus fronça aussitôt les sourcils, s'apprêtant à refuser, mais il se souvint que la décision ne lui appartenait pas.

_ Juvia a besoin de temps pour digérer toute cette histoire, avoua-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de sa grand-mère.

Elle alla se placer auprès de son petit-ami. Ce dernier eu un regard satisfait devant la moue contrariée de Mahomoto, moue qu'il fit disparaître presque aussitôt.

_ Très bien, prends ton temps ma fille mais ne reste pas trop longtemps éloignée. Nous avons tant de chose à rattraper.

Sur ces mots l'homme d'affaire s'avança et serra sa progéniture dans ses bras.

Lui et Laxus échangèrent un regard et le blond n'aima pas la satisfaction qu'il y vit.

.

.

.

Haruka ne sut jamais comment il avait fait pour conserver son calme pendant toute cette mascarade de retrouvaille digne d'un mauvais feuilleton.

Le brun se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, il mourrait d'envie de voir Laxus, ils devaient à tout prix parler.

Mahomoto était un homme dangereusement intelligent, s'il ne devait pas connaître l'implication d'Haru et Oba-san dans la disparition de Juvia, Haru savait que l'homme n'allait pas tarder à se douter de leur culpabilité. Après tout, ils étaient ceux qui avaient trouvé le corps de Kamelia et c'était Haruka qui avait affirmé avoir vu un corps se faire emporter par la rivière. C'était sur ce témoignage qu'on avait compris que l'enfant c'était noyée, puis il y avait ces vêtements recouverts de sang qui avaient été retrouvés. Mahomoto devait se douter que quelqu'un était derrière la disparition de Juvia, qu'on avait voulu lui enlever sa fille.

Et connaissant Mahomoto il trouverait rapidement les coupables, c'est-à-dire lui et Oba-san.

.

.

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Juvia était de retour dans sa chambre à l'auberge du Chat noir. Très inquiet de leur soudaine disparition, Fried s'enquit de la situation et c'est là que Juvia lui expliqua comment elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Le mage runique en resta abasourdi, surtout de savoir qu'Haruka était le frère de Juvia.

Tout commença à faire sens dans sa tête. Les regards d'Haruka sur Juvia, son attachement visible pour la bleue alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, l'amitié entre lui et Laxus.

Fried eut peur de la vérité qui lui éclatait soudainement à la figure.

Il devait à tout prix savoir la vérité et confronter Laxus. Surtout que si lui avait compris, Juvia ne tarderait à faire le lien entre certaines choses.

Pour l'instant la bleue était trop bouleversée pour penser clairement mais Juvia était intelligente, elle finirait par trouver des détails qui ne colleraient pas.

Alors que la mage d'eau se commandait un verre pour mieux faire passer les informations récentes, Fried demanda au blond de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le blond le suivit sans discuter complètement perturbé par les événements des dernières heures. Ce n'est que quand la porte claqua derrière lui qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait avec Fried.

_ Laxus, dis-moi tu que ne le savais pas !

_ Explicite tes propos, exigea le blond, un brin perdu devant cette soudaine agressivité.

_ Laxus, savais-tu que Juvia et Haruka étaient apparentés avant de venir dans cette ville ?

Le blond soupira devant la perspicacité de son ami.

Le Dragon Slayer n'eut pas à répondre pour faire comprendre que la réponse était oui, Fried en ouvrit les yeux d'ébahissement.

_ Comment as-tu pu lui cacher une telle chose ?! S'écria-t-il.

_ Moins fort ! Gronda le blond.

_ Elle va te tuer quand elle apprendra que tu le savais.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu l'as mené en bateau pendant tout ce temps, faisant semblant de l'aider à chercher sa famille, et l'autre crétin d'Haruka qui faisait semblant de ne pas la connaître. Comment avez-vous pu !

_ Nous avions nos raisons ! De très bonnes raisons enfin … à l'époque je le pensais, aujourd'hui je me dis que nous aurions dû tout lui dire.

Fried se sentait profondément déçu de son leader, mentir ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça, mentir et dissimuler des informations si importantes ? Pourquoi avoir essayer de lui cacher ses origines ?

_ Parce que Mahomoto est une version plus sadique d'Ivan.

Fried écarquilla les yeux.

Laxus lui conta alors toute l'histoire. A la fin, il comprit mieux ce qui les avaient poussés à agir ainsi et il eut une soudaine envie de réconforter Haruka pour tout ce qu'il avait traversé, mais la pensée du mariage du brun le refroidit.

_ Tu dois tout raconter à Juvia.

_ Si je fais ça, je la perds.

_ Laxus, si ce que tu me racontes est vrai, le père de ta copine est un connard qui devrait être en train de croupir en prison ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser se rapprocher de lui. Pense un peu à Juvia.

_ Je ne fais que ça ! Explosa-t-il.

_ Non c'est faux. Peut-être au début, mais dès que tu as commencé à devenir intime avec elle, tu as su que lui dire la vérité signifierait la perdre. C'est pour toi que tu ne veux rien dire, pour ne pas la perdre !

Laxus préféra ne pas répliquer, il ne voulait pas s'avouer que Fried avait raison. Il voulait protéger Juvia mais il voulait avant tout préserver son couple. Néanmoins le Dragon Slayer savait que son couple n'était pas sain avec ce mensonge qui le pourrissait ainsi de l'intérieur.

Juvia ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais il devait lui dire la vérité.

La mage était encore au rez-de-chaussée à siroter un verre, mais en vérité même l'alcool n'arrivait pas à la relaxer, ses pensées tourbillonnaient.

Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire, Juvia pouvait le sentir. Ne vous y trompez pas, Juvia était heureuse d'avoir trouvé ses origines et de savoir qu'elle avait de la famille. Apprendre qu'elle était la sœur d'Haruka la remplissait d'une joie inexplicable car elle faisait confiance au jeune homme même si elle le connaissait peu, il lui avait toujours semblé sympathique et surtout familier. Et voilà ce qui chiffonnait autant la bleue. Plus elle y repensait et plus elle songeait au fait que le visage du brun ne lui était pas inconnu, il y avait d'abord eu ce rêve où elle voyait Haruka, puis il y avait son regard quand il lui avait plus ou moins dit adieu.

Juvia repoussa son verre et se leva pour s'aérer l'esprit. La bleue n'était pas bête ou aveugle, elle savait que des choses se passaient, qu'on ne lui disait pas tout mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas à comprendre de quoi il en retournait, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Car les choses qui commençaient à s'additionner dans son esprit l'effrayaient. La bleue sortie donc du Chat Noir et se mit à déambuler dans la ville. La nuit était tombée désormais et les rues étaient désertes.

Juvia finit sa marche en s'essayant sur un banc dans un parc public, l'endroit était naturellement vide de toute présence exceptée la sienne. La tête entre les mains, elle repassa dans son esprit ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

D'abord son père était Mahomoto Mizutsune, ok c'était déjà quelque chose d'assez difficile à avaler. Le grand mania de la ville d'Azalée, connu comme étant un redoutable homme d'affaire. Elle avait entendu tant de choses négatives sur cet homme que de savoir qu'ils étaient apparentés la laissait complètement perdue.

Ensuite il y avait sa grand-mère. Cette femme, elle l'avait déjà aperçue, c'était la même personne qui l'avait reconnue dans la rue. Juvia, en repensant au portrait de sa mère, comprit alors le trouble d'Oba-san.

Sa mère … elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, et de voir qu'elle était son portrait craché l'avait troublée au plus haut point. La femme peinte sur le tableau, elle aurait tant voulu la connaître, elle se demandait comment elle était dans la vie de tous les jours.

Elle avait tant de questions à poser à Mahomoto et à Oba-san à ce sujet, songea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et enfin il y avait son frère, cet homme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier mais qui l'intriguait aussi par sa simple présence. L'attitude du brun avait de quoi vous laisser perplexe, après tout. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, l'homme semblait ému, ensuite il paraissait s'être attacher à elle alors qu'il ne s'était que peu parlé et enfin il y avait eu ses adieux étranges.

Si l'émotion du brun pouvait être mise sur le compte de la ressemblance entre Juvia et Kamelia, les adieux la rendait perplexe, additionné au rêve étrange qu'elle avait fait.

Un rêve qui ressemblait davantage à un souvenir.

 _' C'est impossible '_ , se sermonna-t-elle.

Néanmoins il y avait ce doute qui persistait, une information lui manquait.

Alors qu'elle était complètement absorbée, elle ne sentit pas une présence derrière elle, tout du moins pas avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

La bleue sursauta, prête à attaquer avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Laxus. Le blond prit alors place à ses côtés sans un mot et tout naturellement la bleue vint se blottir contre lui.

_ Heureusement tu es là, soupira la bleue tandis que le Dragon Slayer refermait son bras autour de sa taille. Toute cette histoire est folle.

_ …

_ Juvia a un frère, un père et une grand-mère, c'est complètement …

_ Fou, compléta le blond dans un souffle léger.

La bleue releva alors le regard sur le visage de son compagnon et découvrit un air maussade.

_ Laxus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_ J'ai des choses à t'avouer, Juvia.

La bleue se détacha alors un peu de lui avant d'entendre rectifier une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ Nous avons des choses à te dire.

La bleue hallucina devant son frère qu'elle vit sortir de l'ombre, comme s'il avait été là depuis le début.

.

.

.

A Magnolia, Mira frottait un verre de façon morose. Elle n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de Droy depuis la veille au soir quand le brun avait fui sans aucune explication. Mirajane était depuis désespérée et angoissée à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose qui avait effrayé ou blessé son compagnon.

Sa journée s'était déroulée dans une ambiance maussade où elle s'était enfermée dans un profond silence. Tous s'inquiétaient pour leur camarade qui était d'habitude si enjouée, surtout que depuis qu'elle était en couple, elle semblait rayonner.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur Jet et Gajeel. Les deux hommes avaient le visage fermé, le roux semblait abattu tandis que le brun avait l'air en colère.

Intriguée de les voir venir droit vers elle, la barmaid continua néanmoins de nettoyer.

_ Mira, est-ce qu'on peut te parler ? Demanda le brun avec un ton qui se voulut doux.

Intriguée par cette voix qu'elle connaissait habituellement franche et cassante, elle déposa son verre et elle les suivit jusqu'à l'étage de la guilde où ils purent s'isoler.

Jet qui n'avait jusqu'ici pipé mot, lui offrit un regard désolé et lui tendit une lettre.

_ Où est Droy ?

Les voir ainsi le visage attristé à sa question fit monter l'angoisse à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

_ Lit la lettre, Mira, fit Jet.

La barmaid la lui arracha proprement des mains et la déplia avec hâte.

 **« Mira,**

 **Je suis désolé.**

 **Quand j'ai commencé à t'envoyer des lettres, des fleurs et autres dessins, je pensais sincèrement que ça ne mènerait à rien. Mais comme d'habitude tu as eu le don de me surprendre, non seulement tu ne m'as pas repoussé quand tu as su qui j'étais mais tu m'as accepté. Tu m'as accepté sans me juger et tu m'as fait me sentir heureux comme jamais. Néanmoins la réalité m'a rattrapé. Je suis gros Mira et si tu t'en fiches, moi je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux plus faire semblant d'ignorer les regards pleins d'incompréhension des gens, ni les remarques acerbes. Je ne me supporte plus, et quand je t'ai vu si belle prête à te donner à moi je n'ai simplement pas pu. Je n'assume pas ce corps devant toi Mira.**

 **J'ai donc décidé de partir, m'en aller le temps de perdre du poids et de te revenir quand j'aurais une meilleure santé et quand je serais digne de toi.**

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Droy »**

Jet et Gajeel virent la barmaid replier la lettre, la ranger dans une poche de sa robe et retourner au bar. Elle recommença à frotter le verre comme si de rien n'était. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à tant de passivité. Droy venait tout de même de partir.

Mirajane continua néanmoins à travailler dans le silence sans rien ajouter, mais s'ils étaient restés à la fermeture de la guilde, il aurait vu un poing démoniaque détruire tout le mobilier de Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

Juvia se retrouva assise sur son lit face à son petit ami et à son frère.

La bleue ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi les deux semblaient tant sous tension, ou tout du moins elle préférait ignorer la petite voix qui lui murmurait des choses qu'elle soupçonnait.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi avoir embarqué Juvia ainsi ?

_ Nous avons à te parler.

_ Juvia avait cru comprendre, mais de quoi s'agit-il ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

_ Avant tout Juvia, je voudrais que tu te souviennes que nous avons fait ça pour te protéger.

_ …

La bleue en resta muette, elle tenta de croiser le regard du blond mais ce dernier conservait les yeux fixés sur le sol, il semblait attendre tel un condamné sa future sanction.

_ Pour que tu comprennes tout, je dois remonter l'histoire à il y a bien longtemps.

_ Quelle histoire ?

_ La nôtre petite sœur.

Juvia fronça les sourcils mais l'écouta attentivement.

_ Tu dois d'abord savoir que Mahomoto n'a pas toujours été un homme puissant et riche, à vrai dire il est né dans une famille assez pauvre. Néanmoins, notre père était ambitieux et il a rapidement grimpé les échelons si bien qu'a à peine vingt ans, il fréquentait déjà les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. C'est dans ces sphères qu'il a rencontré ta mère, Kamelia.

Juvia écarquilla un peu les yeux mais le laissa poursuivre.

_ Oba-san m'a raconté qu'à l'époque, il avait su séduire ta mère qui était très timide et renfermée sur elle-même avec son charisme naturel. Il s'était montré doux et attentionné et l'avait épousé après un an de relation. Tout allait pour le mieux. Néanmoins Oba-san m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours vu en lui brûler la flamme de l'ambition. Cela s'est confirmé quand devenu trop vieux, ton grand-père maternel lui a donné la direction de son entreprise maritime.

Une fois à la tête de la société, il l'a fait grandir et il s'est enrichit, il a commencé à s'intéresser à la politique et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a pris possession de la ville.

_ Attends, pourquoi dis-tu tout cela à Juvia, Juvia croyais que tu voulais parler d'elle.

_ Ça va venir, patience. Donc comme je disais, le pouvoir et l'ambition l'ont progressivement consumé selon Oba-san, elle avait beau essayé de prévenir ta mère. Kamelia était bien trop amoureuse pour le voir. Un jour pourtant Kamelia a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. L'homme qu'elle avait épousé n'était plus là, c'est le jour où elle l'a surpris avec une servante, ma mère en l'occurrence.

Juvia hoqueta, le brun parlait de cela avec tant de nonchalance que s'en était troublant.

_ Kamelia était furieuse mais elle était aussi détruite car chaque jour Mahomoto la blâmait de ne pas lui donner d'enfant et cela malgré les années qui passaient. Ta mère est alors retombée dans une profonde dépression

_ Retombée ?

_ Oui, Kamelia était sujette à la dépression depuis longtemps. Cela avait commencé avec la mort de sa jeune sœur quand elle était adolescente et cela s'était accentué à la mort de son père, et voir son mari avec une autre car elle ne pouvait lui donner d'enfant a dû la détruire un peu plus. Ma naissance neuf mois plus tard n'a rien arrangé. Depuis ce jour-là, ta mère m'a voué une haine sans nom.

L'amertume au fond de sa voix était palpable.

_ Pendant sept ans, j'ai dû subir ses colères et son mépris, mais un jour alors que père pensait que je serais son unique héritier, Kamelia est tombée enceinte. Les neufs mois de la grossesse furent les plus heureux de cette famille. Mahomoto était attentionné, Kamelia était apaisée, elle se contentait de m'ignorer et le mépris avait plus ou moins disparu. Tout allait bien, tout le monde en ville attendait ta venue au monde. Tu étais l'enfant de l'espoir. Tu étais notre espoir, Azalée. Une petite fleur destinée à apporter le printemps éternel, dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Mais rien ne dure … souffla-t-il en perdant peu à peu son sourire. Après ta naissance, Kamelia était … déprimée, facilement irritable, personne ne savait ce qui se passait, mais moi … j'avais vu la lueur dans ses yeux … la folie y dansait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'insurgea-t-elle, interpellée.

_ Personne ne l'avait diagnostiqué à l'époque, mais avec le recul c'est la seule explication plus ou moins logique que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer son acte.

_ Haruka, parle clairement ! Exigea Juvia. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait ma mère ?

_ Ta mère était atteinte de psychose post-partum, c'est la seule chose qui explique ce qu'elle a fait.

 _ **An 767, pendant la crue.**_

Haruka regardait la pluie s'écraser contre la vitre de sa chambre. Le manoir était plongé dans un silence absolu, seulement interrompu par la pluie battante.

Le petit brun s'ennuyait un peu, sa gouvernante était trop malade pour jouer avec lui, il n'avait donc personne avec qui s'amuser.

Le manoir était tranquille depuis que son père était parti en voyage d'affaire il y a deux jours. Un peu trop tranquille si vous voulez son avis. Haruka n'avait pas non plus vu sa sœur car Kamelia restait avec elle toute la journée et ne laissait personne hormis Oba-san pénétrer la chambre. Hier soir, Kamelia avait laisser la porte fermée à clé et le petit n'avait pas pu visiter Azalée. Du haut de ses sept ans, le petit Haru sentit une boule d'angoisse peser sur sa jeune poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne quittait pas son esprit, il n'avait passé que de rares nuits hors du placard de la chambre de sa sœur depuis qu'il avait surpris Kamelia avec un oreiller entre les mains au-dessus du berceau.

Malgré son jeune âge, il était en mesure de reconnaître le danger.

C'est surement ce pourquoi il décida de sortir de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de sa sœur dans l'espoir de trouver la porte ouverte.

Le manoir était quasiment vide aujourd'hui, avec cette pluie Oba-san avait renvoyé les employés chez eux pour qu'ils soient avec leurs familles.

Haruka arpenta les grands couloirs avec hâte, l'angoisse enserrant son petit cœur pour une raison encore inconnue.

Une fois devant la porte de la pouponnière, il abaissa la poignée avec l'appréhension de la trouver fermée, mais c'est avec joie qu'il la trouva ouverte. Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception de la trouver vide. Azalée n'était pas là, ni même Kamelia.

Haru sentit alors une brise glacée chatouiller sa peau et remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte.

Il trouva cela étrange car la gouvernante disait que le froid était dangereux pour les bébés et qu'il fallait toujours s'assurer d'une certaine température dans la chambre du nourrisson.

Guidé par sa curiosité naturelle, le brun alla regarder à la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Kamelia, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une robe légère sous une pluie battante, plongeait dans les eaux glacées de la rivière qui menaçait de déborder d'une minute à l'autre. Elle tenait contre elle …

' _Azalée ! '_

Glacé d'effroi, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

Il hurla à l'aide aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, espérant qu'Oba-san l'entende, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'aller la chercher. Il courut à l'extérieur à bout de souffle, la vue brouillée par les gouttes de pluie.

Une fois au bord de la rivière, il vit quelques remous et quelque chose semblait couler à pique. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à plonger et sous l'eau, il la vit être emportée vers le fond. Il nagea aussi vite que le courant le lui permit. Haruka ne songea alors qu'à une chose, sauver sa sœur qu'il agrippa hors de la prise mole et à moitié vivante de sa mère.

La suite se déroula dans un brouillard incertain, il tenait contre lui cette petite vie en tentant de lui apporter de la chaleur ainsi que de faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'enfant était devenue translucide, il ne comprendrait que des années plus tard.

Haruka se souvint à peine du cri d'Oba-san lui transperçant les tympans, de la femme qui courait jusqu'à eux pour tenter de sauver sa fille des eaux glacés, en vain.

Elle ne put que ramener son corps sans vie sur la berge. Haruka se souvenait seulement d'avoir couru avec sa sœur dans les bras jusqu'à la cheminée pour la réchauffer.

Il se rappela de l'avoir gardée contre lui pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit moins glacée. Il se souvenait encore d'Oba-san, le regard mort, prendre soin d'eux.

_ C'est de sa faute.

Les mots murmurés par la femme avait fait relever le regard du jeune garçon.

_ Tout ça, c'est la faute de ton père. Il a battu ma fille, l'a rendue folle, lui faisant croire qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant parce qu'elle était inférieure, faisant un enfant avec une autre femme !

Haruka se sentit mal à ces mots.

_ Ton père est le responsable de tout cela, il a battu Kamelia et a fait la même chose avec toi. Il m'a menacé tant de fois comme si nous étions ses objets et sa propriété, il dispose de nous selon son bon vouloir ! Mais il n'aura pas celle-là ! Je le jure sur ma vie !

Haruka du haut de ses sept ans, réfléchit à ces mots et il se souvint alors d'un feuilleton qu'il regardait avec sa gouvernante quand son père n'était pas là, ce genre de feuilleton dramatique qu'aimaient les vieilles femmes seules. Il se rappelait que dans un des épisodes, le personnage principal s'était fait passer pour mort pour échapper aux truands et fuir avec son amante.

_ Elle n'a qu'à disparaître.

_ Quoi ? Interrogea Oba-san.

_ Mr Neville dans _Amour, Gloire et Magie_ a fait semblant d'être mort pour échapper aux méchants, une fois.

Oba-san contempla cet enfant et réfléchit à ses paroles. Ce n'était que les mots d'un enfant, mais ce garçon était si avancé pour son âge, si intelligent que plus elle y pensait, plus cela lui semblait crédible.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la femme, une idée si folle qu'elle pourrait marcher.

Mahomoto était un être horrible qui ne méritait pas le privilège d'avoir un enfant, il était incapable d'aimer. Il ferait souffrir cette enfant, Oba-san le savait car elle avait vu les papiers dans le bureau du patriarche. Il avait déjà choisi un prétendant pour sa fille d'à peine trois mois. Si Oba-san avait tout comprit, il voulait arranger un mariage entre son héritière et l'héritier des chemins de fers Hawkins. Le jeune garçon n'avait quant à lui que deux ans.

Quand Oba-san avait lu les documents, elle avait été profondément horrifiée que l'homme planifie une telle chose et quand elle en avait parlé avec Kamelia, cette dernière en était devenue folle. Oba-san regretta presque de l'en avoir informé, car Kamelia était revenu la voir avec la lèvre fendue. Encore un signe de la violence de Mahomoto.

Kamelia, songea-t-elle en sentant les larmes couler, son dernier enfant était mort car elle n'avait pas été assez forte, mais cette fois si elle ne laisserait pas cet homme blesser sa chaire et son sang.

_ Haruka, tu te souviens que l'aile ouest du bâtiment est complètement condamnée ?

Il hocha la tête.

_ Prends ta sœur et quelques couvertures de ma chambre et emmène-la dans l'aile ouest, c'est le seul endroit assez isolé où on n'entendra pas ses pleurs.

_ Oba-san que va-t-on faire ?

_ Haruka, écoute-moi bien car je ne vais pas le répéter. Ta sœur est morte.

_ Quoi …

_ Voilà ce que nous allons dire à tout le monde, tu jouais dans ta chambre et moi je dormais. Tu as voulu aller voir ta sœur mais ni elle ni ma fille n'y était, tu es donc venu me réveiller et nous avons commencé à les chercher. Nous nous sommes aventurés sous la pluie et nous avons trouvé le corps de ma fille mais pas celui d'Azalée. As-tu compris Haruka ? Il est essentiel que tout le monde croie en cette version.

Du haut de ses sept ans, avec sa sœur tremblant encore de froid contre son corps, le jeune Haruka Mizutsune acquiesça.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Le brun avait fini de parler et Juvia eu besoin d'air, ses poumons semblaient incapables d'exercer leur fonction première.

Elle eut un vertige et un haut le cœur, Laxus devant sa détresse, vint à ses côtés et se mit à caresser son dos en silence.

_ Tu mens, fut la seule chose qu'elle fut en mesure de dire.

Haruka souffla, il s'attendait au déni, il fallait dire que c'était dur à avaler.

_ Ma mère n'a pas essayé de me tuer. C'est faux. Juvia ne sait pas pourquoi, tu mens mais …

_ Il dit la vérité, Juvia.

_ Non c'est faux ! Hurla-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds. Ce qu'il dit n'est pas crédible, un bébé de si peu de mois n'aurait pas survécu au choc thermique et a autant de temps dans l'eau !

_ Tu es une mage d'eau Juvia, ce pouvoir est en toi depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois, quand un mage enfant se sent en danger sa magie s'active seule, je ne sais pas trop comment mais ça t'a sauvé Juvia.

La mage d'eau se mit à trembler.

_ Vous m'avez arraché à mon père, souffla-t-elle.

_ On t'a sauvé de lui ! Il voulait te marier à un héritier pour agrandir son empire ! S'emporta Haruka.

_ Vous m'avez arraché à lui sans lui laisser la chance d'une rédemption, il aurait pu changer !

_ Non ! S'écria Haruka à bout de nerfs. Il battait Kamelia et moi aussi, il terrorisait Oba-san et malgré tout son amour pour toi, il t'aurait fait subir la même chose ! Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse ?!

_ A la place, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux que de m'abandonner dans un orphelinat où les enfants se moquaient de moi, où tous me méprisaient et avaient peur de moi !

_ C'était l'endroit le plus sûr. Si nous t'avions placé chez des connaissances, Mahomoto t'aurait retrouvé ! Il fallait à tout prix t'éloigner, nous n'avons appris que très tard pour le mépris des enfants, Juvia, et j'en suis désolé. Mahomoto avait des espions et des contacts partout, c'était trop dangereux. Nous espérions que tu sois adoptée par une gentille famille mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et … je regrette que tu aies souffert à l'orphelinat mais à la fin tu as trouvé Fairy Tail, tu étais heureuse … Si nous t'avions gardé, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu serais devenue !

_ Juvia ne veut plus rien entendre, souffla-t-elle.

_ Juvia … tenta à son tour Laxus.

La bleue lui lança alors un regard remplit de doute.

_ Laxus, murmura-t-elle avec la voix tremblante. Dis à Juvia qu'il vient seulement de te le dire, que tu ne savais rien de tout cela avant.

Le blond baissa alors les yeux, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais.

_ Laxus, s'il te plait … dis à Juvia que tu ne savais rien.

_ … Pardon.

Juvia recula d'un pas, complètement horrifiée et prise de vertiges. Elle essaya de rester sur ses deux pieds car elle était sur le point de s'effondrer devant ces révélations.

_ Tu m'as accompagnée dans ma quête pour chercher ma famille, tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et … tu m'as menti … regarde-moi bordel !

Le blond grimaça mais releva les yeux et vit ce regard bleu qu'il aimait tant embuée de larmes de tristesse mêlées à de la rage.

Juvia semblait avoir du mal à respirer et à se contenir.

_ Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

_ Juvia …

_ Juvia a posé une question !

_ … Je ne sais pas … peut-être.

_ Peut-être ?! ricana-t-elle nerveusement. Tu n'es qu'un menteur Laxus, un enfoiré de menteur, Juvia se demande sur quoi d'autre tu as menti. Tu as pu mentir … sur tes sentiments aussi, tant qu'on y est !

_ C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas fait semblant, je pensais ce que …

_ Juvia ne veux rien entendre, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de menteurs, tous ! Vous avez agi avec moi comme avec une enfant incapable de faire face à la vérité, vous auriez dû le dire à Juvia, lui expliquer bien plus tôt. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, Juvia ne veut plus rien avoir …

_ La ferme ! Haruka avait hurlé sans se contrôler.

Il lui saisit les épaules.

_ Tu n'es qu'une ingrate ! Tu n'as pas idée du sacrifice que nous avons fait pour toi et voilà comment tu nous remercie !

_ Haruka lâche-la, bordel.

Le brun se rendit alors compte qu'il enserrait peut-être un peu trop fort sa sœur et il regretta immédiatement son geste.

Juvia, encore sous le choc, s'enfuit sans un mot. Laxus fit un pas pour la suivre mais il fut arrêté par Haru.

_ Laisse-lui du temps.

.

.

.

Juvia dévala les escaliers du Chat Noir à toute vitesse et sortit de l'auberge.

La bleue se refusa à pleurer malgré les larmes qui la démangeait.

Elle était dans le brouillard complet, partagée entre l'envie d'avoir plus d'informations et celle de fuir de cette maudite ville.

Quand elle essayait de tout remettre en place, elle ne retenait qu'une chose, Laxus et Haruka étaient des menteurs et son père était mauvais. Sauf que tout le monde avait beau le lui dire, elle ne l'avait pas constaté.

Elle avait vu le trouble de son père quand il l'avait reconnue, il ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible qu'on le disait.

Juvia ne pouvait le condamner sans avoir la preuve formelle qu'il était mauvais, l'homme avec qui elle avait parlé ne pouvait pas être le même tyran que Haru décrivait. C'est pour cela qu'avec la volonté de tirer cette situation au clair, elle se dirigea vers le manoir, à peine consciente qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire **et Joyeux Noel !**


	20. Chapter 20

Salut me revoilà ! Désolé d'avance pour les possible fautes . Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du chapitre mais bon bonne lecture rendez vous à la fin du chapitre. Je préviens Juvia est un peu agaçante au début du chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 20

Ce matin là Juvia se réveilla avec la tête encore lourde de ses pensées de la vieille.

Si Mahomoto avait été surpris de la voir revenir si vite, il avait eu l'air néanmoins très satisfait et avait offert toute son hospitalité à sa fille.

Juvia se releva de son lit king size et se rendit compte pour la première fois que sa famille était plein aux as.

Sa chambre était spacieuse, un peu trop même pour une seule personne. L'endroit respirait l'opulence et Juvia ne se sentit pas trop à sa place mais elle préféra chasser cette impression. Elle était chez elle, un point c'est tout . Sa mère avait vécu dans cette maison, et elle aurait put faire de même si le destin ne s'en était pas mêlé.

Tandis qu'elle posait les pieds au sol, elle se souvint de l'histoire d'Haruka, car voilà ce dont il s'agissait, une simple histoire à dormir debout.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle allait gober que sa mère avait essayé de la tuer, et pas qu'une fois selon ce qu'il avait sous-entendu.

Juvia ne saisissait néanmoins pas pourquoi Haruka lui mentirait sur une chose pareille, qu'est-ce qu'il gagnait à mentir?

L'idée qu'il puisse dire la vérité lui effleura l'esprit et elle s'en sentit troublée, elle ne pouvait se rendre à l'évidence.

Quelqu'un frappa a sa porte la faisant oublier temporairement ses interrogations, quand elle ouvrit une servante lui l'informa que le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

La bleue acquiesça, enfila un peignoir qu'on lui avait attribué et descendit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle traversa de grands couloirs décorés avec goût et richesse. Pendant un instant elle se demanda ce qu'aurait pu être son enfance entre ces murs avec sa mère et son père.

Cette pensée lui fit automatiquement songer aux révélations de la veille. Elle se figea un instant en se rappelant de Laxus et Haru. Le blond lui avait délibérément caché des informations essentielles, il l'avait accompagné dans sa quête pour retrouver ses parents alors qu'il connaissaient leurs identités. Il l'avait embrassé, prit dans ses bras, il l'avait rassuré et tout ça pour quoi? Lui mentir effrontément! Et avec comme simple prétexte de la protéger, mais comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle allait avaler un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient alors qu'ils venait d'avouer lui avoir délibérément mentit pendant des années.

Évidement Juvia n'était pas assez naïve pour croire son père innocent étant donné le nombre de personne qui le craignait mais elle ne pouvait pas croire en la méchanceté manichéenne de l'homme. Il devait avoir du bien en lui, et en plus elle refusait d'accepter la possibilité que sa mère ait voulu la tuer et cela à deux reprises .

Mais au fond d'elle le doute subsistait, un doute qui l'avait presque empêché de dormir.

Arrivé à la salle à manger elle trouva attablée Mahomoto, Haruka et Oba-san.

_ Bonjour tout le monde!Salua t-elle avec un sourire radieux à la pensée que devant elle se trouvait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Sa famille.

Juvia prit place aux côtés d'Oba-san qui lui offrit un petit sourire, la bleue jeta un bref regard à son demi-frère en face d'elle qui semblait trouver sa salade de fruit très intéressante.

Une servante vint ensuite lui porter son petit-déjeuner composé d'œuf brouillé , de toast grillé et d'une salade de fruit.

_ Comment a été ta nuit Azalée? Questionna Mahomoto en mettant le journal qu'il lisait de côté.

_ Bonne mentit-elle, elle ne voulait pas soulever les questions en leur confiant qu'elle avait prit deux heures pour trouver le sommeil. Ils mangèrent un instant en silence avant que le patriarche déclare:

_ J'ai faillie oublier de vous informer … j'organise une petite sauterie avec la foule mondaine d'Azalea à la fin de la semaine, je pourrais ainsi leur présenter ma fille et mon héritière.

Haruka releva immédiatement la tête de son assiette.

_ Héritière? Murmura la bleue.

_ Oui et bien quand tu es née c'est toi qui a été désignée comme mon héritière.

_ Et Haruka balbutia t-elle, c'est lui l'aînée et...

_ Il est vrai que ton frère m'a été d'une grande aide durant les années de ta disparition mais il va avoir droit à une belle et importante fortune quand il sera marié à l'héritière Owaka.

_ Mahomoto-san...

_ Juvia j'espérais que tu m'appelles au moins père sourit-il.

_ Heu oui murmura t-elle difficilement ayant encore du mal à prononcer ce mot. Juvia avait pensée que vu qu'elle est l'héritière cela ne servait à rien de faire Haruka épouser une femme qu'il n'aime pas.

_ Juvia arrête, tenta le brun avec une lueur de panique dans les yeux, craintif il analysa son père qui semblait porter une expression indéchiffrable.

_ Cela voudrait dire beaucoup pour Juvia si vous considériez cela...père.

Le visage de Mahomoto sembla s'adoucir quelque peu.

_Je vais le considérer déclara t-il, mais il n'empêche que l'héritière Owaka arrive à la fin de la semaine et il faudra tout de même l'accueillir.

Juvia hocha la tête heureuse que son père considère sa proposition. Quelque minutes plus tard Mahomoto quitta la pièce et presque aussitôt Haruka explosa .

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit bon sang ?

_Juvia essaye de t'aider. Et cela malgré tous les mensonges que tu m'as raconté.

_ Tu es bien trop naïve pour ton propre bien, tu penses vraiment que Mahomoto va annuler un mariage qui va lui rapporter des millions de jewels.

_Haruka du calme! Tempéra Oba-san qui n'avait pas parlé de toute la scène.

_ Non je ne me calmerais pas! Cette idiote débarque dans nos vies depuis 24H et elle croit pouvoir changer les choses.

_ Qui traites-tu d'idiote! S'énerva la bleue en frappant du poing sur la table.

_Toi! Gronda Haruka, tu voulais la vérité, on te la donné et tu t'obstines à rester sourde et aveugle à tout bon sens! Tu veux tant une famille que tu refuses de voir la vérité en face!

Juvia avala la dernière réplique avec difficulté,c'est vrai qu'elle s'était faite une certaine idée de sa famille. Et elle pensait toujours sincèrement pouvoir atteindre cet idéal. Il lui suffisait simplement de découvrir les vrais raisons autour de sa fausse mort car une fois de plus elle se refusait à croire Haruka, c'était bien trop tiré par les cheveux, bien trop dure et surtout bien trop triste pour être vrai.

Juvia décida de rester entêtée et sortit de table mais avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce le brun murmura :

_ Laxus veut te voir.

La bleue se figea. Il es vrai que le blond était son petit-ami et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis la révélation.

_ Juvia ne veux pas le voir décida t-elle avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

Elle quitta alors la pièce sous le soupir exaspéré de son frère.

_Maintenant je comprend pourquoi les grands frères pensent que leurs sœurs sont agaçantes !

_ Elle finira par entendre raison le rassura Oba-san.

_J'ai eu beau tout lui dire elle veut donner le bénéfice du doute à Mahomoto,elle croit que je lui mens.

_ Je pense que Juvia est en colère, elle a découvert que toi et son petit-ami lui cachait des informations sur une famille dont elle a toujours rêvé , imagine si on te disait sans preuve que ta mère avait essayé de te noyer et que ton père était un tyran.

_ C'est vrai que j'aurais du mal à le croire soupira t-il.

Cette situation déjà bien compliquée ne faisait que s'envenimer, il avait besoin d'une pause loin de ses problèmes, il s'imaginait un bon lit dans une maison éloignée de cette ville de malheur, un lit où il pourrait se comporter en pacha, et dormir dans les bras d'un certain mage de Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

Comme s'il avait sentit qu'on pensait à lui Fried vit apparaître l'image d'Haruka dans son esprit , qu'il chassa presque immédiatement, il n'allait pas songer à sa petite amourette maintenant, il toqua à la porte de Laxus et entendu un faible «entrez» avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Le blond était assit sur le lit, il semblait lire des écritures qui se formaient sur son bras.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ça? Questionna le mage runique.

_Un moyen de communiquer discrètement avec Haruka.

_ J'ignorais cela... ça commence à devenir une habitude de me cacher des choses.

_ Si tu viens me balancer tes sarcasmes tu peux aussi bien t'en aller, gronda le dragon slayer.

_ Laxus soupira t-il, dit moi ce qu'on doit faire car je t'avouerais que je suis paumé.

_ Elle ne veut pas me voir souffla t-il sans même le regarder.

Fried soupira, il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans un tel état. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa une main amical sur son épaule.

_ Elle finira par entendre raison et comprendre que son père est toxique.

_ J'espère simplement que cela n'arrivera pas trop tard .

_ En attendant il va nous falloir du renfort, la guilde ne sera pas de trop.

_ Non c'est une mauvaise idée , je ne veux mêler personne à cette histoire je dois résoudre mes erreurs seul.

_ Trop tard soupira Fried, j'ai contacté Mirajane ce matin elle sera ici dès demain, je lui ai expliqué la situation.

Pour toute réponse il poussa un soupir, rien n'allait ces derniers temps. En plus il n'avait toujours pas découvert ce que Mahomoto trafiquait, néanmoins Laxus voyait le retour de Juvia et la préparation de la réception , dont Haruka l'en avait informé, comme une occasion pour enquêter plus profondément.

La journée défila à toute vitesse, la bleue avait passée une grande partie de la journée avec Oba-san dans la chambre de celle-ci à échanger des souvenirs. La bleue lui parla de sa vie à Fairy Tail et à Phantom Lord bien qu'elle passa très vite sur ce dernier épisode .

Juvia évoqua alors Grey, et comment il l'avait motivé à changer de vie et pour la première fois elle en parlait avec une certaine tendresse qui était venu remplacé l'amertume.

_ Et comment as-tu rencontré Laxus?

A l'évocation du dragon slayer la bleue perdit son petit sourire.

_ Allez Juvia je veux savoir insista t-elle doucement.

La bleue prit alors une inspiration avant de commencer à conter.

_ En réalité Juvia a vu Laxus à la guilde une première fois avant la bataille de Fairy Tail, il s'était attaqué à Gajeel et Juvia avait entendu des rumeurs sur lui et il semblait très antipathique avoua t-elle avec une moue renfrognée. Après il a été expulsé et Juvia ne l'a revu que sur l'île Tenrou où il s'est battu pour nous. Après ça, il est devenu moins arrogant et il s'est adouci, nous avions même fait équipe ensemble pendant les Grand Jeux Magiques. Néanmoins maintenant que Juvia y repense, il n'avait aucun problème pour communiquer avec Mira ou Gajeel mais il restait toujours silencieux quand nous étions tout les deux.

_ Sûrement de la timidité, avança la veille femme.

_Laxus timide hallucina t-elle, Juvia n'y croit pas une seconde. Nous ne parlions que très peu avant l'incident du démon loup...c'est ce jour que...

_ Que quoi Juvia insista t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ C'est ce jour là que Juvia a comprit qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

_ Ma petite, lui as-tu parlé depuis hier?

_Bien sûr que non!C'est un menteur!

_ Et que t'as t-il dit comme mensonge?

_ Il savait qui était Haruka , il savait que Juvia avait un père et une grand-mère et il s'est tu.

_ Lui as-tu seulement demandé explicitement s'il connaissait ta famille?

_Bien sûr que non mais pour Juvia que ce soit une omission ou pas, comment Juvia peux lui faire confiance quand il conserve pour lui de tel détails! Il n'a même pas essayé de tout m'expliquer, il a attendu d'être dos au mur pour tout avouer! Il pensait quoi? Que Juvia ne supporterais pas la vérité.

_Juvia, ma petite, tu ne supportes pas la vérité lui dit-elle avec une voix douce.

_ Oba-...

_Non l'a coupa t-elle,si Laxus et Haruka et moi même avons décidé de conserver le secret sur tes origines c'est pour que tu ne cours aucun danger, pour que ton père ne te retrouve jamais et qu'as tu fait dès qu'ils t'ont dit la vérité, tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup?

_ Vous avez enlevé Juvia à son père répliqua t-elle.

_Mahomoto était et est un enfoiré , tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait changé pour toi, dès que tu aurai été en âge il t'aurait marié! C'était son projet! Il t'avais déjà fiancé avec l'héritier des mines de lacrima.

_ Tu n'as pas de preuve, tu...

_Juvia pourquoi refuses-tu de voir comme il est? Il a battu ta mère, ton frère, a menacé ma vie un nombre incalculable de fois, il est responsable de la mort de Kamelia et de tant gens qu'il a fait assassiné par ses sbires mais toi tu crois qu'il peut changer?

Juvia resta silencieuse.

_ Je vais te demander quelque chose jeune fille. Si tu n'arrives pas à croire Haruka, interroge toi sur la raison qui aurait pu le pousser à te mentir de la sorte.

Juvia ne trouva rien à dire. Elle conserva le silence perdue dans ses pensées avant de finalement déclarer.

_ Si...Juvia dit bien si...cette histoire est véridique pourquoi avoir abandonné Juvia dans un horrible orphelinat?

_ L'orphelinat était sensé être du provisoire, tu étais sensé te faire adopter mais ça n'a pas été le cas et quand tu as eu quatre ans tu commençais à avoir de la magie ce qui repoussait beaucoup de parent, j'ai finalement décidé de passer un accord discret avec la directrice,je lui donnais de l'argent , elle gardait une partie pour elle et utilisait l'autre part pour s'occuper de toi. Tu ne sais pas combien nous avons voulu t'enlever de cet endroit et t'élever avec Haruka mais Mahomoto était une ombre menaçante qui planait toujours au dessus de nos têtes.

_ Vous parlez tous de lui comme s'il était un démon.

_C'est parce qu'il l'est, pour l'instant tu es encore aveuglé par sa gentillesse apparente, par sa figure de père aimant, mais un jour tu feras une chose qui ne lui plaira pas et croit moi je prie pour que tu rendes comptes de la vérité avant que ce jour arrives.

.

.

.

Mirajane arriva le lendemain vers la fin d'après-midi. Dès qu'elle se présenta aux deux hommes ils remarquèrent son air sombre et que son sourire habituel était totalement inexistant.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de Droy a fait devina Laxus.

_ On est pas ici pour moi, mais pour régler votre désordre, et pour commencer... Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant se venir pincer l'oreiller du blond. Après tout les efforts que j'ai mit en place pour vous mettre ensemble toi tu gâches tout!

_ Aïe Mira, c'est pas le moment! Si Fried t'a tout raconté alors tu sais que j'avais mes raisons.

_ Oui des raisons complètement stupides, pourquoi les hommes sont incapable de communiquer! Non au lieu d'exprimer leurs sentiments ils disparaissent du jour au lendemain.

_ Je crois pas qu'elle parle encore de ta situation vint murmurer Fried à Laxus.

_ Je ne pense pas non plus.

Ils la regardèrent babiller et pester seule avant de devoir l'interrompre.

_ Mira, nous avons un plan pour rentrer en contact avec Juvia et trouver ce que manigance son père.

_ Je vous écoute...

.

.

.

La semaine touchait enfin à sa fin et le manoir Mizutsune s'activait pour les événements qui auraient lieu dans moins de deux heures.

Juvia se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Pour l'occasion c'est-à-dire l'arrivée de la fiancé de son frère et sa présentation aux grands noms de Fiore elle s'était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge décolleté . Sa coiffeuse, oui Mahomoto n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, lui avait coiffé les cheveux en une longue tresse sur le côté. L'homme d'affaire lui avait même offert un bracelet incrusté d'émeraude pour la soirée. Juvia soupira devant son reflet, cette semaine avait été franchement chaotique et elle avait l'impression que tout allait trop vite, entre la découverte de ses origines, les mensonges de Laxus et Haruka, la discussion avec Oba-san qui faisait croître le doute chez elle. Un doute qui grandissait au fil des jours à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des hommes inconnus et à l'air peu recommandable se bousculer dans le bureau de son père. Bureau qu'il prenait le temps de fermer à clé à chaque fois qu'il n'y était pas.

La bleue soupira et décida d'aller voir sa grand-mère, cette dernière se disait trop vieille pour ce genre de soirée donc elle préférait rester tranquillement dans sa chambre. La bleue s'aventura hors de sa chambre pied nus, elle préférait retarder le moment où elle devoir mettre les échasses qui lui servait d'escarpins.

Sur sa route elle remarqua qu'une porte qu'elle voyait toujours fermée, était entre-ouverte, elle était située à proximité des appartements de son père et cette pièce l'avait intriguée car fermée à clé.

Juvia y pénétra lentement, la pièce était plongée dans la douce lumière de la fin d'après-midi. Elle y distingua une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, l'homme était au milieu de la pièce vide et portait un costume élégant bleu nuit.

_ Haruka?

Le brun se retourna en lui offrant un faible sourire.

_ C'est quoi cette pièce? Interrogea t-elle en s'avança jusqu'à ces côtés.

_ Ta chambre...enfin celle avant toute cette merde, soupira t-il.

_Oh souffla t-elle en regardant les murs où le papier peint représentait des petits lapins qui avaient été roses il y a longtemps.

_ Quand les autorités ont déclaré ta mort, il a complètement détruit tout ce qui était en rapport avec toi. Il ne nous a rien laissé conserver, pas un souvenir.

La bleue baissa la tête. Un petit silence s'installa avant que le brun ne jette un œil approfondi à sa sœur.

_Wow, tu es magnifique!

_ Oh merci, Mahomoto a voulu que Juvia soit sur son trente-et-un.

_ Mahomoto hein? Ce n'est plus père, s'amusa Haru.

_ Juvia le connaît depuis moins d'une semaine, c'est compliqué de l'appeler père.

_ Oh, ce qui signifie qu'Oba-san et moi tu ne nous considère pas...

_ Non c'est pas ça! C'est compliqué à expliquer mais Juvia arrive plus facilement à te considérer comme son frère, ou Oba-san comme sa grand-mère...avec Mahomoto murmura t-elle. C'est …

_ Compliqué, compléta le jeune homme.

_ Ouais. Juvia voulais tant un père, et il s'est montré très prévenant et gentil mais...

_...mais tenta t-il. Il voulait la faire avouer ce qu'elle refusait d'admettre depuis qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans le manoir.

_ Mais ça sonne faux et Juvia n'est pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir quand on essaye de rentrer dans ses grâces par intérêt.

Haruka poussa un soupir discret, après une semaine de dénie totale sa sœur entendait enfin la raison.

Le brun préféra la laisser méditer là dessus seule et donc il l'abandonna non sans lui apposer un baiser sur la tempe.

Juvia se perdit dans ses pensées de longue minutes avant de se décider à quitter cette pièce qui lui procurait des frissons, pendant une seconde elle envisagea que c'était dans cette pièce que sa mère avait essayé de l'étouffer. Juvia s'enfuit presque de l'endroit. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à la chambre d'Oba-san et alors elle s'apprêtait à y entrer elle trouva la porte entre ouverte. Elle entendit alors la voix de Mahomoto.

_ C'est dommage que tu ne puisse assister à cette soirée dit-il d'un ton doucereux .

_ Oh Mahomoto nous savons que tu ne veux plus voir ma carcasse à tes soirée depuis des années. En faite pourquoi es-tu venu me voir, tu ne l'a pas fait depuis longtemps, d'habitude tu envois une bonne ou ton gorille Yura.

_ Je suis venu en personne car je voulais que tu me regardes dans les yeux.

Juvia jeta un coup d'œil dans la fente et distingua son père se pencher d'une façon menaçante jusqu'au visage d'Oba-san.

_ Je ne te le demanderais qu'une fois. Es-tu celle responsable derrière la disparition d'Azalée?

_ Elle s'appelle Juvia, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Tu es la seule qui aurait pu manigancer un coup pareil, Haruka était trop jeune et trop bête pour y penser, je ne dit pas qu'il ne t'a pas aidé, après tout vous étiez les seuls aux manoirs avec Kamelia et Azalée. Je n'ai jamais cru à cette histoire d'animaux sauvages dévorant le corps de l'enfant mais à l'époque rien ne me prouvait le contraire.

_ Comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

_ Écoute moi bien dit-il en lui saisissant le menton tout en exerçant une pression assez forte pour faire grimacer la vieille femme.

Juvia horrifiée devant ce geste du se retenir de ne pas pousser Mahomoto loin d'Oba-san, à la place elle cogna à la porte le faisant sursauter et lâcher sa prise.

_Oui entrez! s'écria Oba-san.

_ Azalée dit l'homme d'une voix assurée qui ne laissait pas présager de ce qu'il venait de faire. Tu es magnifique ma fille, tout le portrait de ta mère.

_Merci,hum, Juvia était venu voir Oba-san avant le début de la soirée.

_ Oh et bien je vous laisse parler entre femme mais ne soit pas en retard.

_ Oui père assura t-elle avec un sourire.

Dès qu'il passa le pas de la porte et qu'elle s'était assurée de son départ Juvia se précipita vers sa grand-mère.

_Il ne t'a pas de mal?!

_ Non ma petite j'ai vu bien pire tu sais, mais il a raison tu es magnifique.

_ Oba-san il...t'a t-il déjà frappé?

_Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?

Juvia serra les poings. Haru le lui avait pourtant dit mais...maintenant qu'elle était témoin elle y croyait vraiment.

_ Plus depuis longtemps, il a arrêté quand Haruka est devenu assez grand pour me défendre.

_ Juvia n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

_ Mais tu finis par t'en rendre compte n'est-ce pas?

La bleue jeta un regard vide à sa grand-mère avant de lentement hocher la tête.

Il était 20h quand les invitées finirent par arriver. Mahomoto se tenait au milieu de l'entrée dans son plus beau costume noir, à sa droite se trouvait Haruka qui faisait le baise main aux femmes et saluait d'une franche poignée de main les hommes, Juvia quand à elle mal à l'aise tentait de retenir sans succès tout les noms de ceux qui se présentaient à elle.

Au bout d'un moment un carrosse arriva, en sortie une jeune femme elle était grande et élancée. La jeune femme avait de court cheveux rose coiffé à la garçonne et elle portait une robe noire qui lui allait à merveille. Elle était également suivit par une garde composée de deux gardes du corps, dont l'un blond à l'air pas commode et deux femmes de compagnies.

_Serena Owaka! s'exclama Mahomoto en allant l'accueillir.

_ Mahomoto Mizutsune, quelle plaisir dit-elle d'un air contrit, vous excuserez mon père mais sa santé décline il n'a pu nous joindre, de plus ma mère a décidé de rester à ces côtés.

_Vous m'envoyez fort chagriné vous lui enverrez mes sincères amitiés, mais avant cela j'aimerais vous présentez à quelqu'un. Il présenta son bras à la jeune femme qu'il le saisit et ils s'avancèrent vers Haruka qui s'était considérablement raidit.

Une fois devant lui Serena s'inclina respectueusement et Haruka lui baisa la main sans réelle conviction. Certes sa futur épouse était magnifique mais un certains mage aux cheveux verts lui trottait encore dans la tête. Il soupira et sentit un regard noir le transpercer, il provenait d'un garde du corps.

_Haruka et si tu allais accompagner ta jeune fiancée jusqu'à la salle de bal.

Le brun hocha la tête sèchement et offrit son bras à la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans la salle de réception.

_Père, Juvia pensait, que tu allais réfléchir à la proposition de ne pas lier Haru et Owaka-san.

_ C'est ce que j'ai fais,mais avec la santé déclinante du patriarche Owaka cette alliance est plus que bienvenu.

Juvia en resta bouche-bée c'était comme si le bandeau qui l'aveuglait venait de lui être arraché. Derrière le sourire de circonstance de l'homme Juvia n'apercevait que de la froideur. Elle en eu la nausée.

.

.

.

.

.

Vers les 21h certains invitées arrivaient toujours. Juvia elle, devait faire semblant d'écouter les convives. La salle était grande, un buffet était disponible et un groupe de musique y jouait une douce mélodie.

_Cher ami excusez moi. Azalée je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, lui murmura Mahomoto en l'arrachant à la conversation

Juvia le suivit et vit un homme aux cheveux violet attachés en une queue de cheval.

_ Siegfried Haruza pour vous servir,lui minauda t-il en lui baisant la main.

_ Haruza, comme les mines de lacrima Haruza répéta t-elle.

_ C'est exact, vous savez nos familles sont liés depuis longtemps.

Juvia se sentit a nouveau nauséeuse, tout devenait bien trop clair. C'était lui l'héritier dont Oba-san parlait, il était celui qu'elle aurait dû épouser.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à inventer une excuse pour s'éloigner prendre l'air, elle vit Yura arriver un air contrarié sur le visage et murmurer une chose à son père, ce dernier fronça sévèrement les sourcils. Juvia vit alors les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur ni plus ni moins que Laxus, Fried et Mirajane. Juvia faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

Mahomoto s'avança jusqu'à eux et très vite Haruka vint se placer aux côtés de sa sœur, sa fiancée le suivant discrètement.

_ Tu étais au courant de cette mascarade? Souffla Juvia.

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi Juvia n'est pas surprise que tu ais gardé cette information pour toi?

_ Pourquoi fais tu celle qui n'est pas contente de les voir? En particulier un certain blond, finit-il dans un murmure.

Juvia ignora son frère et alla à leurs rencontre, Haruka, Serena et l'héritier Haruza sur ses talons. Une fois arrivé à leurs niveau elle entendit Mahomoto leur faire remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas d'invitation.

_ A vrai dire père, ils en ont une .

_ Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris d'apprendre que tu es derrière tout cela soupira t-il en tentant de réguler sa rage. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les jeter devant tout ses invitées.

_Et bien vu que vous êtes là profitez bien de la soirée. Il allait s'en aller quand il déposa enfin ses yeux sur la jeune femme au bras de Laxus.

_ Mirajane Strauss.

_ Vous me connaissez? s'étonna t-elle avec un sourire

_ Vos couvertures de magazines sont légendaires.

Mirajane eu un petit rire. Laxus leva les yeux au ciel devant le flirt évident, mais cela faisait partie du plan Mahomoto était faible devant les belles femmes et Mirajane avait pour rôle de le tenir occupé.

_ Puis-je me permettre de vous offrir un verre.

_ Oh avec plaisir accepta t-elle en s'éloignant accrocher à lui.

Juvia captura alors le regard du blond entrain de l'examiner et il semblait apprécier sa tenu au vu du regard gourmand qu'il arborait. _'Il est incorrigible'_ songea la bleue en rougissant . Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelque temps et malgré sa colère contre le blond le voir lui faisait quelque chose. Surtout qu'il s'était mit sur son 31, vêtu exclusivement de noir il avait fier allure.

_ Vous nous faites les présentation, quémanda Siegfried devant le silence qui se prolongeait.

_ Laxus Dreyar et Fried Justine intervint Haruka qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas conserver ses yeux ancrés sur Fried. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme était particulièrement élégant ce soir, ces cheveux étaient attaché en catogan et il avait revêtu une version bleu marine de son costume habituel.

_ Comme les Dreyar de Fairy Tail, il est rare de voir des...mages hésita t-il une seconde, dans de telle soirée.

_ Et bien il y a une première fois à tout. Conclut Haruka. Serena me permettez vous de vous offrir un verre?

_ Avec plaisir dit-elle d'un ton contrit .

_ Siegfried vous vous joignez à nous? Questionna le brun.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, n'aimant pas fréquenter de si basse classe.

_ Juvia vous venez?

La bleue hocha la tête et préféra s'éloigner, elle ne savait pas encore quoi dire au blond et la fuite était une bien meilleure idée.

Une fois qu'ils furent loin, Laxus soupira et se retourna vers Fried.

_ Ne nous laissons pas disperser souffla le mage runique dès que distraction va commencer, on passe à l'action.

_ Elle est jolie.

_ Qui donc? Juvia?

_Oui bien sûr mais je parlais de la fiancée d'Haruka, Serena Owaka j'ai fait quelque recherche, elle est belle et très riche.

_Pourquoi tu me dit ça Laxus ! Gronda le mage devant le manque évident de tact de son ami.

_Et bien malgré toute sa beauté, Haruka n'a pas détaché son regard de ta personne. Il eut un sourire moqueur et reçu un air désapprobateur.

_ Je te hais parfois soupira t-il, allons attendre le signal de Mira.

.

.

.

.

Mirajane rigola une fois de plus à une plaisanterie de l'un de ces hommes d'affaires, cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle étaient entouré par eux et cela lui faisait l'effet d'être un bout de viande. Elle songea alors combien Droy aurait préféré parler de ses émotions plutôt qu'une partie de jambe en l'air. L'homme lui manquait affreusement, elle voulait le revoir, le toucher, lui parler, s'endormir à nouveau sur ses genoux devant un couché de soleil dans la serre.

_ Mira-chan.

La barmaid sortie de sa rêverie.

_ Je me demandait si vous nous ferriez l'honneur de nous chanter quelque chose. La mage cligna des yeux bêtement avant de comprendre la requête et de l'accepter, elle qui devait à la base simuler un évanouissement pour distraite l'attention loin de Laxus et Fried.

Elle monta ainsi sur la scène et se mit à chanter un titre de son répertoire attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur sa voix angélique, tous furent si émerveillés que mes les gardes entrèrent dans la salle complètement émerveillés et ainsi ils ne virent pas Laxus et Fried s'en éclipser.

.

.

_ Je vais passer par la fenêtre, Haruka m'a déjà dit que la porte de son bureau est fermée de l'extérieur et on peut l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Comme tout les gardes sont concentrée dans le manoir personne ne surveille, c'est notre chance de découvrir ce qu'il trafique. Dès que je serais entré tu vas revenir à l'intérieur et surveiller la porte, tu me préviendras à l'aide de la lacrima que Mira nous a donné.

_ Si on a des preuves, Juvia entendra enfin raison. Ajouta Fried.

_Espérons le.

Une fois dans le jardin ils vérifièrent d'être seuls et Laxus commença a étudier l'endroit pour pouvoir escalader, mais Fried eu une meilleure idée. Il dessina quelque runes semblables à celle que pouvait faire Levy et il forma des ailes pour permettre au blond de s'élever dans les air.

Une fois arrivée sur le rebord de la fenêtre le blond y pénétra et laissa Fried faire le guet.

Ce dernier était un peu tendu à cause de cette situation, il était rempli de stress depuis le départ de Juvia mais la présence de Haru n'améliorait rien, bien au contraire, le voir aux côtés de cette femme l'avait rempli d'une rage qui l'avait effrayé lui-même.

 _'Je dois me calmer se dit-il, ce n'est pas le moment'_

_ Fried souffla t-on a son oreille.

Le jeune mage en frôla la crise cardiaque.

Il se retourna sur la défensive devant un Haruka visiblement amusé.

_ Que fais-tu l'as tu n'es pas sensé rester à la réception.

_ Oui je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu es beau ce soir.

_ Haruka soupira t-il. Ne fait pas ça.

_ Pas quoi?

_ Me complimenter et me regarder d'une façon énamourée alors que tu es fiancé.

_ Tu sais ce que ce n'est pas ma décision.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de parler ça, on a une mission tu te souviens?

_ Alors ne parlons pas.

Et Haruka avança d'un pas jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle le corps du mage, il hésita un long moment avant de poser son front contre celui de Fried. Il ne fit rien d'autre et il se contenta de fermer les yeux.

Le mage se tint là, un peu bête, incapable de bouger, paralysé par la chaleur qui s'échappait du corps contre le sien.

_ Hm hm.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Serena se trouvait juste derrière eux, prit d'un élan de panique Haru délaissa Fried et alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme et il l'éloigna.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que...

_ Oh alors vous ne partagiez pas un moment intime avec cet homme devant lequel vous baviez dès qu'il a posé les pieds dans la salle de bal.

_ D'accord c'est que vous croyez , pourriez vous garder cela pour vous.

_ Écoutez Haruka-san, nous ne voulons pas nous marier , mais nous allons devoir nous supporter c'est pour cela qu'il es préférable que nous gardions nos aventures discrètes.

_ Je ne comptais pas être infidèle.

_ Quoi vraiment?, bafouilla t-elle un peu surprise.

_ Je ne suis pas mon père et je refuse de tromper ma femme même si je l'épouse par convenance.

Serena le regarda longuement avant de finalement soupirer.

_ Vous êtes un homme surprenant, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir suivre votre exemple, mon cœur est déjà prit.

_ Ne serais-ce pas votre garde du corps, celui aux cheveux blond.

_ Comment...

_ Il n'a cessé de me jeter des regards noirs depuis que vous êtes ici.

_ Serena-sama s'exclama une voix qui arriva vers eux d'un pas précipité.

_ Quand on parle du loup souffla Haruka, je vous laisse. Il se retourna espérant trouver Fried mais ce dernier avait disparu.

.

.

.

Le mage runique dû reprendre sa respiration, il s'accroupit dans un couloir un moment avant de chasser les récents événements de sa mémoire, voir arriver cette femme lui avait douloureusement rappelé qu'Haruka était prit. Fried se recomposa et se souvenant de sa mission, il espérait simplement que pendant son absence Mahomoto n'était pas revenu dans son bureau.

Au même moment Laxus se trouvait dans le bureau, il mit une lacrima dans sa poche de pantalon et si Fried voyait quelqu'un arriver quelqu'un le cristal était censé chauffer, l'avertissant d'une présence.

Il alluma la lampe du bureau. Sur le meuble se trouvait toute sorte de papier , qu'il feuilleta rapidement avant de très rapidement constater qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressant. Alors qu'il allait passer aux tiroirs il entendu que quelqu'un tentait d'ouvrir la porte, il fut prit de panique surtout parce qu'il n'avait eu aucun avertissement de la part de Fried.

Alors qu'il allait sauter par la fenêtre il remarqua que le bruit était insistant comme si quelqu'un essayait de forcer la porte plus que d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

Il se rapprocha alors et huma l'air et dès qu'il reconnu un parfum bien particulier il poussa la poignée de la porte. Juvia en tomba de surprise.

_ Toujours content de savoir que tu es à mes pieds.

La bleue prit un moment avant de trouver une réponse cinglante tant elle fut surprise de la présence de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier lui proposa une main pour l'aider mais elle se releva seule.

_ Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités.

Laxus eut un léger sourire en fermant la porte derrière eux.

_ Que fais-tu ici Laxus?

_ Je pourrais te poser la même question, pourquoi voudrais tu rentrer par infraction dans le bureau de ton papa chéri.

_ Oh ça va avec l'ironie. Juvia... Juvia se pose des questions c'est tout.

_ Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que papa n'est pas aussi clean qu'il voudrait le faire croire.

Juvia baissa les yeux.

_ Juvia s'est laissée avoir par ses belles paroles, il avait l'air tellement sincère. Juvia a encore du mal à croire tout ce que vous avez dit mais...le voir s'attaquer à Oba-san...

_ Quoi?!Que lui a t-il fait!

_ Rien de grave le rassura t-elle , il a juste voulu l'intimider et il la soupçonne d'être responsable de ma disparition.

_ Ce connard est terriblement intelligent. Il faut sortir Oba-san d'ici avant qu'il ne trouve des preuves et s'en prennent à elle véritablement.

La bleue hocha la tête. Quand elle releva les yeux qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir baissé. Elle remarqua alors le regard du blond sur elle. Il semblait hésitant à l'approche à adopter, cela lui ressemblait si peu, lui d'habitude si confiant.

_ Bon on devrait se mettre à chercher de quoi le compromettre.

Laxus acquiesça et ils se mirent à chercher dans les tiroirs. Au bout de quelque minutes ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien.

_ Où peut-il bien cacher ces papiers? A moins qu'il s'en débarrasse Juvia ne voit pas où il peut les cacher!

Laxus lui même secoua la tête de dépit jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur un portrait de Mahomoto qui trônait sur le mur. Laxus se souvenait qu'à l'époque il avait trouvé cela égocentrique de la part de l'homme d'accrocher une telle photo de lui ainsi.

_J'ai une idée souffla t-il en se dirigeant vers le tableau, il le saisit et il découvrit une sorte de coffre fort incrusté dans le mur.

_ Wow Laxus c'est bien vu le félicita Juvia. Elle s'approcha du coffre mais remarqua qu'il y a avait un code dessus.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Peut être mon prénom ou celui de ma mère. Elle essaya mais ce fut un échec.

_ Hum attend réfléchit le blond avant de taper le code, il s'agissait d'un code avec des lettres . Prenons le temps de réfléchir , qu'est-ce que Mahomoto aime plus que sa petite personne? Je dirais...le pouvoir.

_ Tu penses que le code c'est POUVOIR.

_ Non c'est plus subtile, c'est sûrement quelque chose qu'il lui permet d'avoir le pouvoir.

_L'argent? Proposa la bleue Ils tentèrent de nouveau et à ce fut un énième échec.

_ Alors quoi?s'impatienta Juvia.

Laxus réfléchit un instant et un souvenir lui revint à l'esprit, son corps fut traversé de frisson et une brève expression de crainte s'installa sur son visage. Juvia la vit et déposa une main inquiète sur son bras.

_Lax...

Elle fut coupée par le blond qui tapa un code qui la laissa pantoise.

_DEMON

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

_ Juvia n'aime pas ça du tout.

Ils trouvèrent toute sortes de papiers concernant les entreprises de Mahomoto.

Il y avait des contrats qui montrant des actes de clientélisme, des historiques montrant des trafics de toute sorte, notamment celui de lacrima.

_ Il risque minimum 10 ans de prison avec le trafic de lacrima seulement ? songea la bleue hallucinée. Et ça fait des années que ça dure dit-elle absorbée dans sa lecture, ignorant le silence du blond. C'est fou Laxus tu te rend compte, que les dernièrs papiers portent le nom d'Haruka, si ça tombe aux mains des autorités Haruka peut aller en prison. Mahomoto a dû mettre le noms d'Haruka en cas de pépin mais quel conna...

Elle se tut enfin devant le trouble du blond.

Elle se pencha alors pour voir ce qu'il lisait et elle vit inscrit le mot Triade. Elle vit des illustration d'un démon loup affreusement semblable à celui qui avait possédé Laxus il y a quelque mois. En dessous se trouvait le dessins d'un démon serpent et d'un démon renard.

_ La triade est un groupe de démon lut-elle, scellé dans des livres ancestraux,ils censés déchaîner le chaos sur terre, la légende dit que les trois démons régnaient sur la terre tandis que les dragons régnaient au ciel mais devant les dommages que causaient les démons terriens les dragons durent les exterminer mais sans succès alors ils trouvèrent la solution de les enfermer dans des livres.

_ Haruka m'avait raconté cette histoire mais à l'époque nous n'avions pas fait la connexion et de plus nous n'avions pas toute les infos en mains, souffla le blond. Dans ces documents on dit que Zeref ayant entendu parler ces monstres aurait créer un sort puissant capable de les contrôler , il aurait scellé ce sort dans un collier. Celui possédant le collier aurait la capacité de contrôler les démons. Zeref finit par renoncer à utiliser ces démons . A l'époque avec Haru nous ne nous étions pas inquiétez de l'intérêt de ton père pour le démon car on savait qu'il n'aurait pas de moyen de le contrôler et ton père déteste ne rien contrôler, mais aujourd'hui que je découvre l'existence de ce collier...

_ Juvia n'aime pas ça du tout , est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense?

_ Mahomoto veut utiliser des démons ancestraux pour le dominer Fiore peut être le monde, ce plan est affreusement cliché.

_ Le seul point positif est qu'il n'a ni les livres ni ce fameux collier.

_ Nous n'en savons rien, peut être les a t-il en sa possession mais autre part.

_ Ou peut être qu'il s'intéresse aux démons par pur curiosité.

_ J'en doute fortement. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a posé des questions sur le démon loup, de plus on parle de ton père il ne fait rien par hasard. Non il trafique quelque chose et il faut l'en empêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je pense que Mahomoto n'a pas encore tout les éléments en sa possession à moins qu'il attende une occasion précise pour lancer son plan, le tout et de découvrir quand il va le lancer.

Soudain Laxus sentit la lacrima dans sa poche chauffer.

_ On doit y aller, Mahomoto arrive.

Tout deux se mirent à remettre tout en place à tout vitesse. Si vite que Juvia ne s'aperçut pas avoir perdu un bracelet dans son mouvement de panique.

.

.

.

Mahomoto pénétra enfin dans son bureau en compagnie de quelque associés, il alluma la lumière et leur offrit du sake. Alors qu'il allait prendre place dans son fauteuil pour parler affaire il s'aperçut que quelque chose brillait au sol, il s'y dirigea et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un bracelet. Tout de suite il vit que quelque chose clochait dans la pièce, la fenêtre qu'il avait fermé en partant était désormais ouverte, et son portrait semblait avoir été remit en place à la va vite.

_ Un oubli d'une de vos conquêtes cher ami ricana l'un des convives.

Les autres hommes rires de bon cœur.

Mahomoto murmura pour lui-même.

_ Non, simplement l'oubli d'une traîtresse.

.

.

.

Juvia était encore tremblante des découvertes, et accessoirement parce qu'il faisait un froid de canard. Elle et Laxus s'étaient assis à même le sol dans l'herbe, complètement absorbée dans ses pensées elle sursauta quand elle sentit le lourd manteau du dragon slayer se poser sur ses épaules.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire faible.

_ Est-ce que ça va? S'inquiéta t-il devant son silence.

_ Pas vraiment, Juvia pensait que tout serait plus facile en retrouvant sa famille mais c'est le contraire...Juvia aurait dû vous écoutez toi et Haru et fuir ce manoir de malheur.

_ Je suis désolé Juvia. Pour tout .

_ Et toi ça va? Par rapport au démon loup et tout, tu n'en a jamais vraiment parlé.

_ Et pour en dire quoi?

_ Comment c'était? Interrogea t-elle.

_ Jai...j'ai eu l'impression que cette chose était entrain de m' annihiler de l'intérieur, l'impression d'être faible et impuissant je n'avais pas ressentit ça depuis...

_ Tenrou souffla t-elle en lui saisissant la main.

_ C'était comme se retrouver à nouveau devant ce dragon sauf que là j'étais seul, aucun amis pour affronter cela, j'étais piégé...jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta voix.

La bleue en rougit un peu et observa leurs doigts entremêlés. Le sentir ainsi lui avait manqué.

Elle sentit la main libre du blond lui relever le menton avec douceur et elle ne sentit plus qu'elle se vit le mage se pencher lentement.

Juvia sentit son souffle se bloquer à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux désireuse de sentir le blond baiser sa bouche comme seul lui savait le faire. Pourtant alors qu'elle sentit ces lèvres la frôler elle se détourna et le blond se retrouva à lui embrasser la joue.

La mage d'eau se recula un peu gênée et finit par déclarer.

_ Cela ne change rien à tes mensonges.

_ Comment peux-tu me repousser quand tu as pardonné à Oba-san et même Haruka.

_ Ce n'est pas la même chose.

_Ah oui et pourquoi cela? Tu n'aimes pas assez pour me pardonner c'est cela?

_ Quoi? Mais ….

Juvia ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle sentait incapable d'affirmer ou d'infirmer sa question, elle n'avait plus songé à ces sentiments pour Laxus depuis la révélation du début de semaine.

_ J'ai comprit déclara t-il en se levant.

Juvia sentit sa main s'étendre pour le retenir mais elle ne saisit que le vent. Elle le regarda s'éloigner simplement.

.

.

.

Quand la soirée toucha enfin à sa fin Juvia se retrouva seule dans le corridor à l'entrée, elle y trouva Mirajane qui se débarrassait d'un admirateur avec politesse.

_ Mira tu donneras ça à Laxus s'il te plaît dit-elle en lui tendant le manteau du blond.

_ Pourquoi ne le lui donnes-tu pas toi même?

_ C'est une mauvaise idée souffla t-elle. Et sinon comment va la guilde et comment va Droy-san?

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée.

_Comment cela?

_ Il est partit de Magnolia quelque jours après vous, il est partit perdre du poids, il m'a simplement laissé une lettre.

_ Mira, Juvia est désolé, comment tu te sens?

La barmaid eu un petit rire tordu par de la tristesse.

_ Morte à l'intérieur.

La bleue prit alors son amie dans ses bras la sentant sur le point de craquer.

Après de longue minutes elles se séparèrent et Mira effaça la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

_ L'amour peut disparaître si vite souffla la mage au Take Over. Je sais qu'il reviendra mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer.

_ Et que vas-tu faire quand il reviendra.

_ Je le tabasserais jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce... et ensuite je vais sûrement lui pardonner.

_ Mirajane il t'a quitté et abandonné, comment peux-tu envisager de fermer les yeux ainsi ?

_ Parce que je me suis mise à sa place, après qu'il soit partie Gajeel m'a raconté ce que ça lui coûtait de sortir avec moi, mais il n'a jamais rien dit, il ne s'est jamais plaint et jusqu'à la dernière minute il a cru que le problème venait de lui. Et je me suis rendu compte que le garder auprès de moi alors qu'il sentait si mal était égoïste, j'aurais beau le convaincre qu'il est parfait pour moi s'il ne s'aime pas lui-même alors même mon amour ne pourra rien changer.

Juvia prit à nouveau son ami dans ses bras puis les deux jeunes femmes se quittèrent.

Juvia remonta dans sa chambre totalement épuisée et au moment de passer la porte de sa chambre. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et puis ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

Merci à tous mes reviewers et followers qui continuent de me soutenir malgré mes retards à répétition.

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre, personnellement je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% .

Fic-tenten-33, si tu vois ce message j'ai pas reçu ton mail, le site la supprimé, mais tu as mon autorisation dès que tu précises mon nom ça ne me dérange pas :), après pour m'envoyer ton mail je te conseil d'envoyer chaque mot détacher l'un de l'autre.


	21. Chapter 21

Désolé pour ce retard , j'ai littéralement des mois d'absence à cause d'un manque d'inspiration mais me revoilà. Et désolé pour les possibles fautes.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews ça me pousse vraiment à finir cette histoire :)

Je fais un petit résumé des précédents chapitres: Dans le chapitre 16 Mahomoto attendait de ses hommes de mains le dernier livre renfermant des démons venant compléter sa collection mais il soupçonne Juvia d'être sa fille disparue à partir du chapitre 17 . Juvia apprend qu'il est son père au chapitre 18 et elle est d'abord émue mais durant le chapitre 19 Laxus et Haruka expliquent à la jeune femme que son père est dangereux et lui avoue avoir été au courant depuis très longtemps de ses origines. En colère Juvia se réfugie chez son père qui est le seul à ne pas lui avoir menti et qu'elle croit pouvoir changer . Au chapitre 20 au cours d'une soirée mondaine Juvia doit bien se rendre compte que son père n'est pas digne de repentance mais c'est déjà trop tard car au moment de retourner à sa chambre elle se fait frapper et s'évanouit.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 21

Juvia sentit un mal de crâne la tirailler, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières histoire de refaire phase avec la réalité et il lui fallut de longue seconde pour comprendre où elle se trouvait .

Elle était enchaînée dans une petite pièce blanche éclairée par une lumière sinistre au dessus d'elle. L'endroit semblait complètement hermétique, ainsi quand elle se mit à crier elle sut tout de suite que cela était vain. Elle testa d'abord les chaînes qui se refermaient sur ses poignées et ses chevilles et le tout était relié au mur. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'il était tout aussi vain d'essayer d'utiliser sa magie car ses entraves étaient composées de lacrima anti-magie.

C'est alors qu'elle le ressentit, la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle se souvint qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre après avoir quittée Mirajane et après enquêtée dans le bureau de son père avec Laxus et tout était devenu sombre après cela.

Laxus. Songea t-elle peinée. Elle regrettait déjà de l'avoir laissé sur une note si amère.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et sans grande surprise elle vit son père pénétré avec Yura.

_ Ah tu es enfin réveillée. Constata le patriarche en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Gronda la bleue.

_ C'est moi qui pose les questions ici . Que faisais-tu dans mon bureau? Et surtout avec qui?

_ Juvia ne voit pas de quoi tu parles.

Mahomoto leva les yeux au ciel une seconde avant de lui tourner le dos.

_ Tu me déçois jeune fille, j'ai vraiment pensé pouvoir faire de toi mon héritière.

Il se retourna alors et pendant une seconde quand il la regarda Juvia sentit un regard sincère de son père, elle le sentit... tiraillé?

Il s'approcha jusqu'à s'accroupir devant elle et son regard se voila brièvement de tristesse.

_Je refuse de te perdre à nouveau. Murmura t-il.

Juvia se sentit émue par cette phrase et elle voulut dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par les mots qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de son père.

_ Crois moi quand je te dis que je regrette ce qui va se passer, mais il est hors de question que tu m'échappes...même si ça signifie te priver de ta liberté .

_ Tu n'es pas obligé! Tu as fait beaucoup de mal mais si tu te rend tu peux espérer une sentence moins lourde.

_ Une sentence moins lourde? Ricana t-il.

_ Laxus et Haruka vont finir par se rendre compte de la disparition de Juvia.

_ Sûrement mais ça n'aura plus d'importance après ce soir.

_ Ce soir?

_ Et bien je voulais attendre un peu mais je ne peux plus perdre de temps maintenant car je suis certains que tu n'étais pas seule dans mon bureau pas vrai?

Juvia ne pipa mot mais son père savait déjà la vérité.

_ Que vas tu faire?

_ Si tu as lu mes documents alors tu sais déjà.

_ Tu vas utiliser les démons que tu auras en ton contrôle grâce à un collier ensorcelé par Zeref lui même et tu vas les lâcher sur Fiore

_ Bien...mais comme ton frère tu ne vois pas assez grand. Pourquoi se contenter d'une petite ville ou même d'un pays sans importance. Depuis des années je suis le roi d'Azalea mais ça ne me suffit plus, être le roi de Fiore n'est qu'une étape, il y a tant de richesse dans le monde.

_ Attend...Comprit-elle horrifiée. Tu vas lâcher les démons sur tout Earthland? Es-tu fou? Ça ne va pas fonctionner! On va t'arrêter!

_ Ah oui? Qui donc? Fairy Tail qui s'est fait maîtriser par un seul démon . Imagine un peu trois de ces forces de la nature à devoir combattre.

_ Cesse donc cette folie, si ces monstres échappent à ton contrôle...

_ Cela n'arrivera pas, je vais enfin pouvoir étendre mon empire et je te promet une place de choix pour le spectacle.

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce .

Juvia tira à nouveau sur ses chaînes dans l'espoir vain d'empêcher une catastrophe.

.

.

.

.

Quand Laxus se réveilla ce matin là il se traîna jusqu'au bas de l'auberge pour prendre son petit-déjeuner , il retrouva alors à une table Mirajane avec son sourire habituelle, elle semblait raconter quelque chose à Fried qui l'écoutait religieusement en buvant une tasse de thé.

Quand ils le virent arriver son bras droit lui fit un simple signe pour le saluer et Mirajane grimaça.

_ Tu es affreux ce matin.

_ Et toi tu l'es chaque matin mais je ne le dit pas à haute voix. Grogna t-il en piquant un morceau de pain dans l'assiette de Fried.

_ Sympathique comme d'habitude. Rigola t-elle plus amusée que vexée.

_ Tu as des cernes. Fit remarquer Fried.

_ Je n'ai pas bien dormit. Avoua t-il en prenant une gorgée du chocolat chaud de la barmaid.

_ C'est à cause de Juvia?

Mirajane reçut à la fois un regard glacé et un petit coup de pied sous la table comme avertissement de la part de Fried. Elle ne devait pas rentrer sur un terrain aussi glissant.

_ Pas envie d'en parler.

Sa relation avec Juvia avait toujours été plus ou moins compliqué, taché par les mensonges et les non-dits . Il semblait que leur couple était destiné à aller dans le mur et le fait qu'il ne s'en rende compte que maintenant était d'autant plus triste qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Dès le début il était tombé amoureux à distance, en l'observant . Analysant discrètement ces faits et gestes, apprenant à la connaître de loin, fasciné par sa personne sans jamais oser l'approcher.

Et quand il avait enfin cédé, rien ne s'était arrangé entre une Juvia attirée par lui mais amoureuse de Grey, ou lui qui essayait de la repousser mais qui voulait continuellement être plus proche. Entre ça et l'idée peu brillante de partir à la recherche de sa famille avec elle sachant pourtant pertinemment qui ils étaient. Laxus pouvait conclure que sa relation avec Juvia avait mal démarré. Pourtant c'est avec un petit sourire nostalgique qu' il se souvint de leurs bons moments ensembles.

Mira et Fried le regardèrent tour à tour sans rien dire. Eux même avaient leurs propres problèmes . Fried lui devait oublier Haruka qui allait se marier et Mira devait attendre Droy qui travaillait sur lui même et sur sa confiance en soi.

Ce sera une petite journée aujourd'hui songèrent-ils tous morose.

A ce moment la gérante de l'auberge arriva comme pour leur remonter le moral avec trois gâteaux fourrés au chocolat. Laxus s'étonna de ce geste de la part d'une femme d'habitude si pingre quand il s'agissait de la nourriture des clients mais il ne se posa pas plus de question.

.

.

.

.

Au manoir Mizutsune, Haruka mangeait en silence dans sa chambre en lisant un ensemble de rapport. Laxus lui avait fait part de ses découvertes hier et il n'était pas rassuré. Il savait déjà que son père était un connard mais de là à mettre le nom de son fils sur des documents pour accuser Haruka à sa place. C'était tout simplement abjecte. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant, ce qui était vraiment effrayant c'était que le plan de Mahomoto devenait de plus en plus concret et dans quelque temps il le mettrait à exécution.

Il fut sortie de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui toquait à sa porte.

_ Haru c'est moi. Parla la voix frêle d'Oba-san.

Il se leva alors et ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer.

_ Comment vas-tu grand-mère? La salua t-il d'un baiser sur la joue, Juvia m'a dit hier soir que père t'avais menacée . Dit t-il soucieux en refermant la porte derrière eux.

_ Oui c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas là pour ça mon petit, je suis passé voir ta sœur il y a quelque minutes mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

_ Elle déjeune sûrement en bas offrit Haruka.

_ J'ai envoyé une servante la chercher il y a une demi-heure mais rien n'y fait Juvia n'est ni au salon ni nul part dans le manoir.

_ Quoi? Peut être est-elle sortie voir Fried. Songea t-il.

_Il y a plus étrange mon petit j'ai interrogé Sarah la servante qui s'occupe de la chambre de Juvia et elle m'a confiée qu'elle croit que Juvia n'a pas dormi dans son lit car quand elle est venue faire le lit il n'était pas défait.

_ Peut être que Juvia l'a fait elle même tu sais qu'elle n'est pas habituée à cette vie de luxe.

_ J'y est songé mais c'est étrange qu'elle soit partie sans rien dire, pourrais tu vérifier auprès de Laxus si elle est avec lui.

Haruka se mit donc a écrire un bref message sur son bras grâce au dispositif magique que lui et Laxus avaient mit en place

Néanmoins il attendit longtemps une réponse qui ne parvint jamais.

.

.

.

Cela avait prit de longue minutes à Laxus avant qu'il ne se sente mal . Il avait finit son petit-déjeuner il y a dix minutes et il était remonté dans sa chambre en compagnie de Mira et Fried. Après leurs découvertes de la veille ils devaient décider que faire. Mira avait proposé une rencontre avec Haruka et Juvia dans la fin d'après-midi pour parler de la situation, car ils ne pouvaient pas dénoncer Mahomoto aux autorités quand le nom d'Haruka était sur des papiers compromettant. Ils devaient donc établir un plan pour le neutraliser sans compromettre le jeune homme.

Alors qu'ils en discutaient ce fut Fried qui commença à se plaindre en premier de vertige, il dû même s'asseoir. Un peu, inquiète Mira se pencha vers lui pour vérifier son état mais elle s'évanouit soudainement et c'est là que Laxus se sentit défaillir , il vacilla d'abord pour aller rejoindre Mira mais il vit alors du coin de l'œil Fried s'effondrer sur le lit, sa vision se brouilla mais il entendit distinctement sa porte s'ouvrir.

Il vit alors pénétrer dans la pièce Yura, le gorille de Mahomoto. Ce dernier suivit par deux autres hommes et la gérante du Chat Noir, sur les talons.

Laxus se battit pour garder les yeux ouvert tandis que ses jambes cédaient, il sentit alors un message s'écrire sur son bras. Les mots «Juvia est avec toi? »furent l'effet d'une gifle. Il eut à peine le temps d'accrocher le regard de la gérante et amie d'Haruka qui semblait sincèrement désolé . Laxus sombra alors à son tour après une dernière pensée pour Juvia.

_ Il y a une cave vous pouvez les y mettre. Chuchota la femme.

Elle vit alors les hommes prendre ces gens qu'elle appréciait pourtant jusqu'à la cave où ils seraient enfermés. Nina malgré son déchirement face aux sorts de ces clients ne pouvait risquer la vie de sa famille , c'est pourquoi quand Yura était venu ce matin très tôt, menaçant les siens elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre une drogue incolore et inodore et de la mettre dans la nourriture des mages . Yura lui avait aussi prescrit des mensonges à raconter si Haruka venait l'interroger sur la disparition des mages .

.

.

.

Haruka trouva étrange le manque de réponse de Laxus si bien qu'il décida que plus tard il irait voir le blond en personne.

Néanmoins pour le moment il devait d'abord voir sa fiancée qui restait à l'hôtel son père avait programmé une entrevue et ne l'avait prévenue qu'il y a un instant. Cette dernière avait insisté pour rester à l'hôtel et non au manoir et vu la relation avec son garde du corps Haruka savait exactement la raison de ses insistances.

Il arriva aux alentours de 11h , ils discutèrent brièvement de leur mariage et le brun évoqua la possibilité de l'annuler . Au vu des événements et des plans de Mahomoto il était hors de question de se marier . Il allait devoir retarder cet événement jusqu'à la résolution du problème et la jeune femme s'illumina à cette possibilité.

Il resta une heure puis il se dirigea vers l'auberge du Chat Noir. Il allait directement monter à la chambre mais Nina la gérante l'arrêta dans son mouvement.

_ Tes amis sont parties dit-elle en essuyant un verre.

_ Quoi?Mais quand?

_ Très tôt ce matin .

_ C'est impossible!

_ Je pensais que tu étais au courant, la fille aux cheveux bleus étaient là aussi je crois, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait un problème avec leur guilde.

Haruka n'en cru pas ses oreilles, ses amis ne seraient jamais parti alors que Mahomoto complotait et encore moins sans rien lui dire.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas logique.

_ Je peux voir leurs chambres?

A ça elle sembla un peu tendue mais elle répondue tout de même qu'il pouvait y aller.

Il couru rapidement et il constata en rentrant dans la chambre qu'occupait Laxus puis celle de Fried quelles étaient vides

L'endroit était propre comme si Laxus et les autres n'avaient jamais vécus dans les chambres.

Quelque chose clochait, jamais ils ne seraient parties ou tout du moins jamais de leur plein gré.

Il allait s'en aller quand il remarqua quelque chose en passant devant le grand miroir, il vit une chose alors se refléter qui dépassait du lit , quand il se pencha pour l'attraper il eut un hoquet de surprise.

Les écouteurs de Laxus. Jamais au grand jamais le blond n'aurait abandonné ses écouteurs, le dragon slayer lui avait confié un soir quand il était le garde du corps de son père, qu'ils avaient une valeur sentimentale particulière .

Haruka parti avec la paire d'écouteur et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, il se dirigea vers son amie qui eut un petit sursaut en le voyant.

_ A quelle heure exactement sont-ils partis?

Il la vit lui tourner le dos semblant chercher quelque chose, mais en réalité elle essayait de se calmer .

_6h je crois.

Haruka acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un étrange sentiment de méfiance naquit alors en lui en jetant un dernier regard à son amie qui semblait bien trop nerveuse pour être innocente.

.

.

.

Haruka alla à la gare et paya grassement l'employé du guichet pour savoir s'il avait vu des personnes qui correspondait à la description des mages de Fairy Tail. L'homme assura ne pas les avoir vu et il était le seul à son poste depuis 5h du matin.

Haruka rentra au manoir aux alentours de 14h plus sceptique que jamais, il était désormais persuadé que ces amis et sa sœur avaient disparu.

La question était désormais de savoir pourquoi ils avaient disparu.

Et le brun avait sa petite idée de la raison derrière tout ça. Son père avait sûrement compris que Juvia et Laxus avaient fouillé dans son bureau . Pris de panique il couru jusqu'au bureau de son père, il frappa de toute ses forces sur la porte avant que Yura ne lui ouvre, il pénétra alors en bousculant l'homme et se précipita jusqu'à son père qui leva à peine les yeux sur lui.

_ Où sont Juvia, Laxus et les autres.

_ Tu seras heureux de savoir que tu n'es plus dans l'obligation d'épouser l'héritière .

_ Q-Quoi?

_ Et bien après ce soir je serais si puissant que même son empire sera à moi avec ou sans mariage. De toute façon ces épousailles n'ont jamais été qu'un plan B si mon plan initial n'aboutissait pas.

_ De quoi tu parles?! S'exclama le brun dont la patience s'effritait peu à peu . Il avait un très mauvais pré sentiment .

_ Je parle de notre avenir mon fils. Je parle de ta place d'héritier. Il vint se placer devant le brun et déposa une main sur son épaule.

_ Héritier?S'esclaffa t-il, tu m'as ôté ce droit quand Juvia est revenue.

_ Et ta sœur m'a profondément déçu tu sais, enfin tu dois le savoir car tu étais dans la confidence n'est-ce pas?

Haruka se raidit à ces mots et il observa avec prudence son père se lever et se placer en face de lui.

_ C'était toi n'est-ce pas? Avec l'aide de la vieille chouette? Tu as fait passé ta sœur pour morte, et tu l'as maintenue cachée! Quand pendant des années j'ai cru que tu fréquentais le fils Dreyar en réalité tu manigançais avec lui pour me cacher ma fille! Mahomoto qui avait commencé son discours calmement avait explosé sans prévenir envoyant une droite dans la mâchoire de son fils. Le brun recula sous l'impact mais observa toute de même son père avec un petit sourire.

_ Ça te rend malade hein, qu'on ait réussit à sauver Juvia de ton emprise, c'est trop tard elle a vu ton vrai visage!

_ Quand j'aurais la main mise sur Fiore je vais personnellement me charger de dresser ta sœur.

_ Il faudra me passer sur le corps!

_ Avec plaisir fiston.

_ Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, tu as mit ma signature sur tout les papiers compromettant!

_ Il fallait bien un bouc émissaire et c'est ta faute tu n'as jamais su lire un simple papier.

S'en fut trop pour Haruka. Lui qui était resté soumis à son père pendant si longtemps se rendit compte que toute ces années furent vaines. Non seulement Juvia était retenue par son père mais Fried et les autres également. C'est fou de rage qu'il sauta sur Mahomoto et lui asséna une droite sur son nez et c'est avec une certaine délectation qu'il vit le sang y écouler. Il fut malheureusement très vite maîtrisé par Yura.

_ Va l'enfermer avec sa sœur.

Haruka se débattu du mieux qu'il put mais Yura lui était supérieur en force et il le traîna jusqu'aux caves où il fut accueillit par deux autres gardes de son père qui ouvrirent une porte. Et il la vit.

_ Juvia! S'exclama t-il.

_ Haruka! Un sourire naquit avant qu'il ne s'effondre quand elle vit son frère se faire enchaîner puis jeter au sol . Quand leurs tortionnaires quittèrent la pièce Haruka se mit en position assise malgré ses mains attachés dans le dos et ses pieds liés entre eux.

_ Je savais que tu n'étais pas parti. Sourit-il.

_ Quoi?

_ Nina la gérante du Chat Noir m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vu partir avec Laxus et les autres.

_ Mais pourquoi a t-elle mentit? Je croyais qu'elle et toi étiez amis?

_ Moi aussi. Soupira t-il .

_ Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Laxus et aux autres?

_ Au vu du mensonge de Nina ils ont sans doute été capturé...

_ Ou pire...

_ Ne pense pas à ça. Il a dû les garder en vie sûrement pour avoir un moyen de pression sur toi et moi ou même pour dissuader Fairy Tail de se mêler.

_ Alors il connaît très mal ma guilde.

.

.

.

A quelques kilomètre d'Azalea un jeune homme contemplait avec tristesse l'horizon . Il était entouré par les montagnes . Elles étaient vraiment magnifique en cet après-midi.

_ Ah Droy te voilà!

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir un vieil homme s'avancer vers lui.

_ J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

_ Je vois ça, mais tu m'as eu l'air préoccupé toute la journée.

_ J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment .

_ A propos de quoi?

_Ma...ma petite-amie...enfin si elle veut encore de moi

_ Peut être devrais-tu l'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

_ Non...je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle ne risque pas de répondre de toute façon.

_ Qu'elle est notre troisième leçon ici, gamin?

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien murmura t-il hésitant.

Il y a quelque temps déjà Droy s'était inscrit dans le centre les Montagnes Bleues. Il s'agissait d'un endroit où les personnes dans le besoin venait dans l'espoir de perdre du poids , de regagner leur confiance en soi et de se réconcilier avec eux même .

C'est ici que Droy avait rencontré Joan-sensei un vieil homme plein de sagesse.

Droy décida alors d'aller jusqu'à l'accueil où il demanda une lacrima de communication. Il attendit une minute avant de voir une image se former dans la glace. Il s'agissait de Kinana .

_ DROY! S'exclama t-elle manquant de faire tomber le verre qu'elle essuyait.

_ Salut Kinana, hey comment va la guilde?

_ On va bien, Makao a faillit détruire la façade mais sinon ça va bien.

_ Kina' en faite j'aimerais savoir si Mirajane va bien, si elle est dans les parages.

La jeune barmaid sembla mal à l'aise avant de déclarer :

_ Elle est partie il y a quelque jours rejoindre Laxus, Fried et Juvia.

_ Et où sont-ils maintenant?

_ Azalea je crois .

_ D'accord , merci Kinana , salut les autres pour moi.

Il éteignit la lacrima, ce mauvais pressentiment pesait toujours sa poitrine.

.

.

.

Mirajane se réveilla la première, un mal de tête l'a prit mais elle se redressa tout de même, elle analysa rapidement la situation. Elle était dans une grande pièce assez sombre mais une petite lumière lui permis de distinguer les corps inertes de Laxus et Fried. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était attachée, cette lacrima ne faisait pas de doute, ils étaient enchaînés et sans magie pour les aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard ces amis se mirent à émerger .

_ Et merde! gronda Laxus en tentant de briser les chaînes en vain.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? S'enquit Fried.

_ Haruka va venir nous chercher , c'est certains! Affirma Mira

_ Pas s'il est déjà occupé. Grogna Laxus.

_ Quoi? Interrogea Fried un peu perdu

_ J'ai reçu un message de lui avant de m'évanouir, il ne sait pas où est Juvia et moi je suis enfermé ici incapable de lui venir en aide! Il tira encore sur ses chaînes de rage mais il se fit plus

mal qu'autre chose.

Fried se mit alors à s'inquiéter à la fois pour Juvia mais surtout pour Haruka. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il avait des sentiments pour lui et il espérait avoir l'occasion de le revoir pour le lui dire.

.

.

.

.

Tout était fin prêt il aurait voulu se laisser plus de temps pour tout peaufiner mais avec ces fouineur de Fairy Tail il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il avait enfin obtenu les trois livres et le collier qui lui permettrait de contrôler les démons, son plan était pour ce soir et dans quelques heures il pourrait mettre à exécution son plan. C'était assez simple. Lâcher les créatures dans Fiore et sans magie même tout les mages du monde ne pourrait rien faire et c'est là qu'il rentrerait en jeux. Contre la place de roi il accepterait enfin d'arrêter le massacre. Il réfléchissait à ce projet depuis presque un an quand il avait découvert le premier livre. Ensuite il avait entendu parler du livre du démon loup qu'il avait récupérer aux nez des autorités et enfin le dernier livre qui était caché au même endroit que le collier ce qui était tout de même très pratique. L'objet l'avait fasciné dès qu'il l'avait eu entre les mains , la chaîne du collier était en argent, assez banale, mais le pendentif était une pierre ovale d'un rouge sang.

Ainsi quand le soleil se mit à tomber il passa le collier autour de son cou et accompagné par Yura et d'une poignée d'homme ils descendirent jusqu'à la cave.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'une servante les espionnait et celle ci couru dans la direction inverse dès que possible, elle couru vite et ouvrit la porte d'Oba-san sans prendre le temps de frapper.

_ Alors? Questionna cette dernière.

_ Le maître et ses hommes se dirigent vers les caves , le maître avait en sa possession des livres et … et il portait un étrange collier, lui qui n'aime pas les choses extravagantes c'est étrange.

_ C'est le cas de le dire et Haruka, des nouvelles?

_ Aucune Madame.

_ Très bien souffla t-elle en se levant.

_ Mais que faites vous s'alarma t-elle en voyant Oba-san se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas , vous savez bien comment peut être le maître quand il est en colère .

_ Je sais et je ne compte pas y aller sans protection. Accompagne moi petite.

Les deux femmes sortirent alors de la chambre.

Du côté de Juvia elle se faisait actuellement traîner par les gorilles de son père jusque dans le jardin, son frère la suivait de près lui aussi contraint d'avancer.

Il les emmena alors jusqu'à la petite rivière qui passait par là.

_ C'est ici qu'on a retrouvé ta mère Azalée, elle gisait dans la boue m'a ton dit...elle est décidément morte comme elle a vécue...comme une perpétuelle gêne pour autrui.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir amené ici!? S'impatienta Haruka

_ Très bonne question le félicita Mahomoto. Et bien comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je vous veux à mes côtés pour régner sur cet empire qui s'ouvre à nous, même toi Haruka qui m'a pourtant trahi, je sais que tu as maquillé la mort de ta sœur et je sais que tu as aidé Laxus contre moi, mais rassure toi je vais te pardonner.

_ Et pourquoi voudrais tu de quelqu'un qui t'a trahi à tes côtés?

_ Parce que malgré ton statut de bâtard tu m'as toujours été utile et tu vas continuer à l'être crois moi. Je vous veux à mes côtés les enfants mais comme tu l'as si bien dit je n'ai pas besoin de traître. Et c'est là que les livres des démons entrent en jeux.

Juvia sentit un frisson d'angoisse la traverser quand elle comprit enfin.

_ Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça .

Haruka lui lança alors un regard interrogateur.

_ Tu ne comprends donc pas! Il veut nous transformer en démon! Ainsi il pourra nous contrôler avec ce fichu collier!

_ Père je t'en conjure épargne Juvia! Prends moi si tu veux mais ne la condamne pas à ça!

_ Haruka que fais-tu!?

_ J'essaye de te protéger!

_ Pas a tes dépends!

_ Il suffit! Gronda Mahomoto

Il ouvrit le livre du démon renard et se mit à lire une phrase qu'il avait fait traduire par l'un des plus grands traducteurs du pays.

«Seul l'amour le plus pur peut délivrer du mal le plus dangereux»

_ Stop!

Un coup de feu retentit.

Un des hommes de main de Mahomoto tomba au sol et tout s'accéléra. Une lumière rouge jaillit du livre et vint frapper Juvia en pleine poitrine . Haruka eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir sa grand-mère avec un revolver à la main . Elle avait dû le trouver dans le bureau de son père. Il connaissait lui aussi l'existence de l'arme mais d'habitude le bureau était fermé à clé donc elle était inaccessible.

Néanmoins l'action d'Oba-san arrivait trop tard . Juvia sous ses yeux était enveloppée d'une lumière rougeoyante, elle poussa un cri de douleur et soudain et elle se mit peu à peu à ne plus avoir forme humaine , elle se jeta alors sur son frère et rendue plus puissante par la transformation elle brisa les chaînes qui entravait Haruka tandis que ses chaînes en lacrima s'étaient brisées sous le poids trop important de magie à contrôler .

_ Trouve Laxus grogna t-elle avant de se transformer complètement.

Haruka profita alors de l'agitation pour partir non sans piquer un des livres démoniaques tombé au sol pendant la débâcle. Juvia semblait complètement incontrôlable pendant un instant prenant de sa mâchoire puissante un des hommes de main pour le balancer sur les autres. Son père quand à lui essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de faire fonctionner le collier et les hommes de mains semblaient tout à coup trop effrayé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Il avait alors atteint le manoir quand il vu un renard gigantesque de presque cinq mètres de haut gronder sans pour autant attaquer, visiblement sous l'emprise du collier qui émettait une puissante lumière. Mahomoto semblait enfin avoir trouvé le moyen de le faire fonctionner.

Il entraîna derrière lui Oba-san et l'éloigna de l'agitation.

_ Kami-sama soit loué tu vas bien! On doit fuir au plus vite!

_ Mais ta sœur!

_ On ne pourra pas l'aider en restant ici! Mahomoto va sûrement envoyer un de ses gorilles nous chercher il faut y aller .

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le manoir et ils ne se retournèrent qu'en entendant un hurlement animal.

.

.

.

.

Vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées durant lesquels les gardes s'activaient autour du démon sous les ordres de Mahomoto . Ce dernier observait sa fille avec fascination, elle était parfaite et sous son contrôle total. Le démon avait une fourrure rousse , une gorge blanche et des pattes noires . L'animal grondait face aux humains mais il n'attaqua pas cette fois-ci.

Il ne manquait plus que son frère. Cet imbécile avait réussit à s'enfuir mais il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. C'est alors que Yura revint vers lui en courant.

_ Pas de signe d'Haruka patron il semblerait qu'il a déjà fuit .

_ Et merde! Ce merdeux à volé l'un des livres! Ça finirait par poser problème mais il tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_ Nous allons régler ce problème plus tard, en attendant nous avons un démon à libérer . Le plus puissant ici c'est toi Yura.

D'un claquement de doigts les autres hommes de mains se jetèrent sur Yura qui ne comprenait rien.

_Le démon ne choisit que les êtres puissants expliqua t-il, ma fille était la plus forte d'entre vous , et mon fils aussi mais mon troisième choix à toujours été toi, mais il semble que j'ai oublié de te le dire .

_ NON!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour Yura quand une lumière bleue le toucha de plein fouet il poussa un cri inhumain.

.

.

.

Haruka avait du mal à l'avouer mais il était pas mal ralentit par Oba-san. Et cela même s'il avait finit par la prendre sur son dos à mi chemin. Il ne pourrait pas stopper son père avec elle, elle était trop âgée pour ce genre de chose . Il décida donc d'aller la cacher chez un de ses ex qui lui devait un service, ce dernier gronda un peu mais accepta de la cacher . Il lui demanda aussi un petit sac dans lequel il pourrait mettre le livre.

_ Fais attention mon petit, et s'il te plaît aide ta sœur.

Il hocha vivement la tête et couru alors jusqu'à l'Auberge du Chat Noir dans l'espoir de demander à Nina la location de ses amis. Dès qu'il arriva sur place il ne perdit pas de temps et la chercha. Il la trouva finalement dans le local derrière à préparer la nourriture. Sans hésitation il la saisit à l'épaule et la plaqua contre le mur.

_ Plus de mensonge, où sont mes amis?

La femme déglutit.

_ Je ne vois …

_ Ta plutôt intérêt à me le dire si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve!

Il frappa alors le mur à côté de sa tête .

_Il menaçait ma famille craqua t-elle, il a dit qu'il les ferrait disparaître!

_ Ah oui et t'a t-il dit qu'il prévoit de lâcher des démons sur Fiore, que penses tu qu'il arrivera à ta famille à ce moment là?!

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Alors! Où sont t-ils!?

_ Cave chuchota t-elle. Le garde qui les surveillaient est parti il y a peu.

Sûrement que Mahomoto avait besoin de renfort.

_Conduit moi à eux!

Elle hocha la tête .

_ Attend une minute, on va alors besoin de ça !

Elle disparut alors derrière une porte et réapparut avec deux paires de pince géante.

Ils arrivèrent alors en courant jusqu'aux caves que Nina ouvrit grâce à son double de clé .

_ Haruka! S'écrièrent les membres de Fairy Tail!

_ Tu en as mit du temps râla Laxus à moitié en colère à moitié soulagé. Ce qui lui valut un roulement des yeux. Il préféra se concentrer sur Fried qu'il délivra immédiatement tandis que Nina se chargeait des autres.

_ Har...

Le mage runique fut alors coupé par les lèvres impatientes d'Haruka sur les siennes, le baiser fut bref mais il fit tout de même rougir le jeune homme qui se souvint des spectateurs.

_ Je ne vais pas l'épouser, c'est hors de question et j'aurais dû dire ça bien avant! J'aurais dû te dire que j'étais fiancé et j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais le frère de Juvia. Tu me plais Fried et je ne veux pas renoncer à toi Bishie-chan.

Fried ne sut pas bien quoi répondre à cela, un peu prit au dépourvu.

_Où est Juvia?

La question vint de Laxus.

Haruka baissa les yeux et expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé.

_ Elle a été transformé en démon renard.

Au même moment des hurlements se firent entendre. Tous alarmés ils sortirent dans la précipitation et c'est alors qu'ils les virent.

Un renard et un serpent géant saccageaient la ville

* * *

Merci pour toute les reviews et n'hésitez pas à écrire une review ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure.

Guesski : Merci pour la review et pour répondre à tes questions je ne sais du tout si je vais écrire une autre fan fiction

Fic-tenten-33 Merci pour ta review jai hâte de lire ton premier chapitre , si tu me donne le nom de l'histoire et le nom du site j'irais jeter un coup d'œil :)

Lululi: Merci pour la review:)

Soiz : Voilà la suite même avec du retard merci pour ta review:)


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde me voilà avec ce qui est normalement l'avant-dernier chapitre, désolé du gros retard que j'ai pris mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration et j'ai repris les cours.

Résumé du chapitre 21 : Juvia et Yura (l''homme de main de Mahomoto)se font transformés en démon, Haruka réussit à fuir son père en compagnie d'Oba-san qui a tiré sur son beau-fils sans réussir à le toucher. Laxus , Fried et Mira sont libérés par Haruka et Nina (la propriétaire de l'auberge du chat noir) mais au même moment les démons traversent la ville sous l'emprise du collier de Zeref

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 22

Laxus sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais il ne fit rien pour l'effacer. Il entendit alors le cri perçant d'Haruka tandis qu'il se débattait de la prise de Fried pour courir jusqu'au corps mort.

Il sentit d'abord une profonde tristesse l'envahir mais très vite une rage folle inonda tout son être.

.

.

Deux heures plus tôt.

Fried sentit un frisson d'effroi le traverser en voyant les créatures avancer dans la ville.

_ Comment sommes nous supposer les battre quand on ne peut pas utiliser la magie contre eux et qu'ils sont si puissant, fit remarquer Haruka.

Devant le ton angoissé de son… -de son quoi au juste?-... Fried se décida à prendre la parole.

_ La solution est simple on va utiliser la même stratégie qu'avec le démon-loup. L'amour.

_ Bishie-chan je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, dit-il avec un clin d'œil subjectif.

Ce qui eut le don de faire tout le monde soupirer et rouler des yeux.

_ Mais non , je parle du fait que seule la personne qui possède le cœur du possédé est en mesure de le libérer de l'emprise du démon.

_ Oui mais tu oublies deux petits détails. D'abord on ne sait pas qui est dans le corps du serpent donc trouver sa moitié est compliqué ensuite Grey est actuellement quelque part dans Earthland et on a pas le temps d'aller le chercher, fit remarquer Laxus sans quitter le renard des yeux.

_ Qui parle de Grey? s'étonna Mirajane, il suffit que tu ailles devant elle.

_ Je ne sais pas qui vous a fait croire que Juvia m'aime mais il va falloir enlever cette idée de votre tête.

Un lourd silence tomba alors entre eux seulement comblé par le bruit des destructions au loin.

Fried voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait et que Juvia l'aimait mais le mage runique savait comment son ami pouvait être têtu. S'il s'était mit dans la tête que Juvia ne l'aimait pas, seule cette dernière pourrait lui faire changer d'avis hors celle-ci était actuellement piégée dans le corps d'un démon.

_Bon assez de parlotte! Tonna le blond qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas était quelque peu mal à l'aise à cause de cette conversation.

_Nina va prévenir notre guilde. Ordonna le blond. La femme hocha la tête et s'engouffra rapidement dans son auberge. Mira et Haruka vous sécurisez la population. Les deux acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent rapidement non sans un dernier regard échangé entre Haru et Fried.

_ Fried on va essayer de les arrêter.

_ Et comment va t-on faire, pour peu qu'ils soient comme le démon loup ils sont insensibles à la magie.

_ Qui a parlé d'user de magie, on va les distraire et faire en sorte de les éloigner assez de la population pour faciliter la tache à Mira et Haru.

Sur ces mots le blond s'apprêtait à courir jusqu'au cœur de la bataille mais il fut brièvement arrêté par la main de son ami.

_ Je pense que tu devrais vraiment essayer de parler à Juvia, tout comme elle la fait pour toi….non non écoute moi dit-il en voyant l'air agacé du blond. Quand tu étais possédé par le démon je lui ait dit de t'aider car tu l'aimais, et elle la fait malgré ses doutes . Alors Laxus s'il te plaît tu dois essayer . Tu lui doit bien ça.

_ Et si j'échouais?

_ De quoi as tu peur? D'être blessé par le monstre ou de découvrir que les sentiments de Juvia à ton égard sont inexistants.

Laxus ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre car son regard disait tout.

_ Allons y, ne perdons pas de temps, soupira le dragon slayer.

.

.

.

Droy se sentit de plus en plus nerveux plus le temps passait et plus il sentait un mauvais pressentiment monter au fond de sa poitrine . C'est ainsi que quand la fille de son senseï débarqua paniquée il n'en fut qu'à moitié étonnée.

_ A Azalea! Il y a...il y a des monstres qui envahissent la ville.

Tous retinrent leurs souffles mais Droy particulièrement se mit à blanchir.

' _Mira est à Azalea'_

_ Nous devons y aller!

_ Droy es-tu fou? Souffla le senseï .

_ Mira est là bas, je dois y aller! Senseï je vous en prit passez moi une de vos voitures magiques avec j'y serais dans trente minutes.

Le senseï le regarda longuement Droy, ce dernier n'était pas là depuis très longtemps et il avançait très doucement et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de laisser Droy partir si tôt, lui qui redoutait tant de revoir sa petite-amie. Pourtant, devant la détermination du jeune homme, qui jusque là s'était montré discret, le senseï céda.

Devant le regard vaincu de son senseï Droy alla prendre la voiture déterminé à retrouver Mirajane. Néanmoins la fille de son senseï décida de l'accompagner.

.

.

.

Laxus peut-être du fait de ne pas avoir affronté le démon-loup la première fois vu qu'il était celui possédé, se rendait compte seulement maintenant de l'ampleur de la puissance destructrice de ces monstres. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de les approcher que des griffes acérés l'avaient repoussé . La magie était inutile, il avait bien essayé mais l'attaque s'était désactivé dès qu'elle avait approché les démons.

Il se souvenait que Juvia avait réussit à créer une barrière d'eau autour du démon mais il supposait que la barrière avait tenue parce qu'il n'avait pas tenté de la traverser sinon la magie de Juvia se serait effondrée. Malheureusement la bleue était en ce moment incapable de l'aider.

_ Laxus tu dois essayer de communiquer avec Juvia lui avait dit Fried le souffle court.

Ils étaient actuellement dissimulés derrière un bâtiment et les monstres eux continuaient d'avancer dans la ville . Lui et Fried armé de sa fidèle épée avaient bien essayé de combattre les démons sans magie mais c'était vain et presque suicidaire .

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que cela était vain.

_ Laxus écoute moi une seconde , je sais que ton couple est compliqué en ce moment mais tu dois tenter de rentrer en contact avec elle c'est le seul moyen de la sauver.

_ Fried c'est pas vraiment le moment…

_ Non! Tu dois intervenir, je sais pourquoi tu refuses d'y aller, tu as peur de te rendre compte que Juvia ne t'aime pas mais Laxus crois moi quand je te le dis, tu as beau ne pas être Grey Juvia t'aime et maintenant tu dois l'aider.

Laxus au lieu de répondre jeta un regard aux démons , le serpent s'était lancé à l'assaut de l'Est de la ville tandis que le démon-renard semblait s'amuser à détruire un bâtiment, qui Kami-sama soit loué, était vide.

Il repassa quelque seconde les mots de Fried dans sa tête avant de se mettre à courir vers le démon-renard.

_ Juvia ! Hurla t-il de toute ses forces.

Ce cri fut efficace car le démon laissa tomber son activité précédente et logea son regard noir sur lui. Le grognement de l'animal lui indiqua qu'il devait faire attention, néanmoins il ignora tout instinct de survie quand il se souvint que cette créature était la femme qu'il aimait. Quand le démon se jeta sur lui il l'esquiva assez facilement et se mit à crier.

_ Juvia écoute moi! Tu dois lutter contre l'emprise du démon !

La créature se contenta de le pourchasser parmi les ruines et si au début Laxus arrivait plus ou moins facilement à éviter les griffes et les crocs, il commença rapidement à se sentir dépasser. Si bien qu'à un moment il sentit une lourde patte lui couper la respiration en le frappant. Le blond se sentit se faire propulser contre des ruines et il était certains qu'un humain normal serait mort sur le coup.

Il se releva difficilement c'est alors qu'il se retrouva face à face avec un museau noir.

_ Juvia souffla t-il .

La bête grogna en toute réponse, prêt à le dévorer.

_ Je suis désolé.

La bête sembla s'immobiliser à ces mots.

_ J'aurais dû te dire la vérité dès que tu as commencé à chercher la vérité sur ta famille.

Le grognement diminua alors considérablement et le renard pencha la tête sur le côté semblant se demander de quoi parlait l'humain.

_ Je suis désolé d'avoir été froid avec toi alors qu'il était clair que j'étais fou de toi. Juvia je sais que nous ne ressentons pas la même chose...mais reviens. Regarde un peu autour de toi nous savons que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Et comme si le renard le comprenait il darda les ruines de son regard

_ Juvia , reviens .

Et pendant une demi-seconde il remarqua que les yeux si noirs de la créature prenaient une teinte bleue semblable à ceux de Juvia.

Et alors que l'espoir s'infiltrait peu à peu en lui il entendu une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien, retentir derrière lui.

_ Bien essayé Laxus.

Mahomoto et quelque garde du corps étaient présent et avançaient parmi les ruines.

_ Mais tu as dû oublié une petite chose. Amour ou pas , l'amulette de Zeref contrôle les démons et si je lui demande de te tuer elle le fera. Mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore besoin de toi.

.

.

.

Haruka et Mirajane aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les azaléens à quitter la ville.

Mirajane portait secours aux quelques blessés à monter sur les véhicules tandis qu'Haruka indiquait à une famille où ils pouvaient aller se réfugier.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder à être dépassés par le flot humain mais pour l'instant ils tenaient bon. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son nom être crié.

Il vit alors son ex accourir jusqu'à lui.

Son ex à qui il avait confié sa grand-mère qui n'était visiblement plus avec lui.

_ Que fais-tu là! Ou es Oba-san? Je t'avais dit que je viendrais la chercher!

_ Haruka je suis désolé . J'ai vu ce démon au loin et j'ai voulu fuir mais…mais des gorilles de Mahomoto nous on vu , ils l'ont reconnu et l'on emmené je suis désolé j'ai tout fait pour les en empêcher.

Et effectivement pour en témoigner le jeune homme avait le visage quelque peu tuméfié. Néanmoins Haruka n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le visage de son ex, trop préoccupé par l'idée qu'Oba-san se retrouve entre les griffes de Mahomoto.

_ Mirajane! Hurla t-il en courant jusqu'à la jeune femme. Je dois y aller! Oba-san est en danger.

La barmaid hocha simplement la tête consciente que la situation était urgente mais elle savait aussi qu'elle serait clairement dépassée toute seule. Et au même moment elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

Au début elle fut intriguée de voir une voiture venir au lieu de s'en aller mais quel ne fut pas son choc en voyant Droy s'arrêter devant elle.

_ Mira souffla t-il.

_ D…

_ Droy que fais t-on maintenant? Questionna une jeune femme en descendant du véhicule.

Mirajane sembla se ressaisir un instant .

_ Que fais-tu ici?

Cette phrase était sortie sur un ton plus froid que prévue.

_ Je heu…

Droy se sentit se liquéfier. A quoi c'était t-il attendu? A ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras?

Il était bien trop naïf se dit-il avec dépit.

_ Nous sommes venu aider. Intervint la fille de son senseï.

Mirajane sembla alors dévier son attention de Droy, elle avait des tas de question, où est-il jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas surpris de la voir ici?Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé de ses problèmes de confiance en soi?

_ Il faut aider les familles, et les personnes âgées aussi. Laxus et Fried essayent de retenir les démons le temps qu'on évacue la ville.

_ A eux seul! s'exclama Droy.

_ Oui Juvia a été transformé en démon renard.

Sur ces mots Mirajane se remit à aider la population et les nouveaux arrivants se mirent à faire de même.

.

.

C'est le souffle court qu'il couru parmi les ruines , il vit au loin le démon serpent. Et alors qu'il s'y précipitait sans réfléchir quand une main le tira derrière une bâtiment à moitié délabré.

_ Fried! Heureux de le voir sain et sauf, il lui vola un baiser en le prenant dans ses bras.

Fried lui sourit amoureusement mais il dû rapidement refaire phase avec la réalité.

_ Laxus a accepté d'essayer de libérer Juvia de l'emprise du démon, pensant que son amour serait suffisant mais ton père est intervenu avec le collier de Zeref .

_ Merde! En plus Oba-san s'est fait capturé. Que faire?

.

.

.

Laxus ne savait pas trop quoi faire. L'étau se resserrait lentement autour de lui. Juvia le menaçait de ses grands crocs et au moindre mouvement elle attaquerait.

Le blond ne savait pas trop ce que l'homme allait faire de lui, ou tout du moins il ne tarda pas à le savoir quand il vit Oba-san se faire traîner jusqu'à Mahomoto.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

_ Relâche là!Hurla t-il

_ Hors de question, surtout qu'elle représente l' appât parfait pour attirer mon fils hors de sa cachette. Si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser m'échapper, tôt ou tard il devra venir vous chercher et je lui ferais payer sa rebellion. Comploter contre moi pour m'enlever ma fille!

_ Il l'a surtout protégé de vous et de votre haine! Cingla Oba-san

_ La ferme la vieille! Tu mourras pour m'avoir privée de ma fille!

_ Si tu touches au moindre de ses cheveux c'est toi qui mourra!

Cette phrase fut hurler par Haruka qui était sortie de sa cachette suivie de près par Fried tenant son épée prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait

_ Fils enfin tu as fini de fuir .

_ Père je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois. Cesse cette folie ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir asservir tout le pays avec deux démons dont l'un est ta propre fille!

_ Ta sœur n'aurais pas été dans cette situation si elle n'avait pas essayer de me trahir .

_ On ne serait pas dans cette situation si tu avais été un bon père et un bon époux, par ta faute j'ai du vivre loin de ma sœur, la voir grandir sans pouvoir lui apporter le bonheur qu'elle méritait et je jure sur ma vie que ça n'arrivera plus!

_ Ah oui et que vas tu faire tout seul face à mes démons.

Haruka n'hésita pas une seconde et saisit le pistolet qu'il avait gardé caché dans son pantalon. Il avait prit celui ci des mains d'Oba-san après qu'elle ait essayé de tirer sur Mahomoto quelques heures plus tôt. Il tira plusieurs coup dans la direction de son père, mais celui-ci évita de justesse une balle néanmoins son garde du corps se retrouva à terre. Ce geste créa rapidement la panique autour de lui. Le démon serpent bondit sur lui et seul ses réflexes le sauvèrent. Laxus quand à lui se mit à pourchasser Mahomoto qui avait entraîné Oba-san dans sa fuite.

La veille femme ne put d'ailleurs pas suivre son beau-fils car elle trébucha faisant ainsi ralentir Mahomoto. Ceci permit à Laxus de les rattraper et avec son poing entouré d'électricité il s'apprêtait à le frapper quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et sa magie commencer à disparaître. Le serpent surgit alors pour défendre Mahomoto qui lui donna l'ordre d'attaquer Laxus , mais le blond encore sonné par l'apparition soudaine du monstre ne saisit pas tout de suite l'attaque et ne vit que trop tardivement le démon surgir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à encaisser le coup il vit alors se placer devant lui Oba-san.

Il eut à peine le temps d'être horrifié qu'une queue puissante frappa la grand-mère la propulsant contre des ruines.

Il eut un moment de silence dû à la surprise , même Mahomoto sembla paralysé une seconde, Laxus se précipita alors jusqu'à Oba-san et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour lui fournir des soins.

_ Oba-san tu es folle j'aurais pu encaissé le coup! La sermonna-il en voyant l'état lamentable de la vieille femme.

_ Le démon...ces écailles sont létales pour les Hommes...un des gorilles de Mahomoto la dit…

_ Oba-san….

_ Mon petit…. Je t'aime comme mon fils….prend soin de Juvia et Haruka….

_ Qu'est ce que tu racontes! Tu nous survivras tous tenta t-il de plaisanter. Il n'eut droit qu'à un misérable sourire qui doucement s'effaça.

Laxus sentit une larme couler sur sa joue mais il ne fit rien pour l'effacer. Il entendit alors le cri perçant d'Haruka tendit qu'il se débattait de la prise de Fried pour courir jusqu'au corps mort.

Il sentit d'abord une profonde tristesse l'envahir mais très vite une rage folle saisit tout son être.

Il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers l'ordure qu'était Mahomoto quand il remarqua que le démon renard était étrangement immobile. Il fixait le corps sans vie d'Oba-san et c'est là que Laxus comprit que Juvia devait être si bouleversée par la mort de sa grand-mère, que cela avait affaiblit l'emprise du collier sur son esprit et par conséquent sur le démon . Renonçant pendant une minute à son désir de vengeance, Laxus eut une idée .

Elle était soit brillante soit suicidaire, mais il devait essayer .

_ Haruka occupe toi de ton père! Fried couvre le !

_ Avec plaisir grinça Haruka fou de rage armé de son pistolet.

Laxus quant à lui se mit à courir a toute vitesse vers un démon toujours paralysée et lui fonça dans la truffe pour le faire réagir et une fois que ce fut fait le renard se mit à lui grogner dessus.

Laxus attaqua une nouvelle fois et s'en fut trop pour le démon qui se mit à le pourchasser parmi les ruines. Et dès qu'ils furent éloignés Laxus s'arrêta net provoquant une certaine surprise au monstre qui l'imita.

_ Juvia je sais que tu es encore présente , je sais que tu dois être triste et en colère car Oba-san...est morte dit-il avec difficulté. Et je sais que tu veux te venger.

.

.

.

Juvia sentait son esprit se noyer dans celui du démon, affaiblie et seule, elle n'arriverait bientôt plus à maintenir sa conscience en alerte. Elle pouvait néanmoins encore voir à travers les yeux du monstre. Avec impuissance elle vit sa grand-mère mourir dans les bras de Laxus. Une puissante tristesse la saisit, l'envie de pleurer était là sans possibilité pourtant de s'exprimer. Juvia sentit alors une brûlure au niveau de sa poitrine, c'était la douleur d'avoir perdu Oba-san. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Peu après elle se mit à pourchasser Laxus et c'est là qu'il s'arrêta tout d'un coup, était-il fou? Songea t-elle. Le démon allait l'attaquer et encore une fois elle ne pourrait rien faire. «Non » pensa t-elle, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi. Et à ce moment elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir dit au blond ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

_ Juvia je sais que tu es encore présente , je sais que tu dois être triste et en colère car Oba-san...est morte et je sais que tu veux te venger.

Oh que oui elle voulait faire son père payer mais elle n'avait aucune emprise , et son esprit menaçait de sombrer à toute minute.

_ Écoute Juvia je sais que je t'ai menti, mais il est temps que tu te batte pour Oba-san, pour ton frère...et pour moi, je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

Il s'approcha alors et Juvia se demanda vraiment si Laxus voulait finir sans une main. C'est là qu'elle lut dans l'esprit du démon qu'il allait le tuer .

_NON!

Sa voix raisonna alors dans son esprit, c'était nouveau, d'habitude elle pouvait entendre ses pensées mais pas parler.

Elle sentit le démon qui voulait noyer sa conscience mais elle se mit à résister avec force, le souvenir douloureux d'Oba-san et la voix de Laxus l'aidant .

_ Tu dois prendre le contrôle du monstre Juvia et à deux nous en finiront avec Mahomoto!Pour marquer ces mots il leva une main comme pour toucher la fourrure et il attendu que le démon s'abaisse pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Il eut un long moment de flottement.

Juvia sentit son esprit commencer à dominer celui du monstre, la douleur et les souvenirs l'y aidant. Elle se souvint de l'amour de sa grand-mère même si elles ne s'étaient pas connus longtemps. Elle se rappela son frère qui l'avait toujours protégé dans l'ombre , de ses amis qui l'avaient soutenue et de Laxus. Le blond était toujours là, il avait fait des erreurs mais elle aussi en avait fait, il avait menti mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner.. Laxus l'aimait. Et...elle aimait Laxus réalisa t-elle.

Elle sentit alors l'emprise du démon s'évaporer en même temps que celle du collier de Mahomoto. Néanmoins il n'était pas encore temps de laisser le démon, elle avait une vengeance à accomplir.

.

.

Laxus ferma d'abord les yeux en grimaçant quand il vit le démon avancer puis il sentit une douce fourrure sous la paume de sa main.

_ Juvia murmura t-il.

.

.

.

Haruka était en mauvaise posture, son père était difficile d'accès et il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule balle. Lui et Fried était dos à dos, son petit-ami en devenir brandissait son épée et dardait du regard le démon qui les encerclaient .

_ Tu m'as beaucoup déçu fils et je réalise que tu ne donneras jamais rien de bon. Tue le ordonna Mahomoto à son serpent. Les deux hommes se préparèrent alors à l'attaque quand soudainement un rugissement puissant se fit entendre et tout à coup une masse de fourrure rousse arriva du ciel et se jeta sur le serpent lui donnant un coup de patte qui le sonna. Grognant et en position de défense devant son frère, on vit Laxus émerger de la fourrure.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie! Renard soumet toi! Hurla Mahomoto. Il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement de la part de Juvia.

_ C'est finit Mahomoto, hurla Laxus. Et sur ces mots il sauta du dos du démon et se mit à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'autre homme et il s'entoura d'éclairs près à l'attaquer. Le serpent choisit ce moment précis pour reprendre ces esprits dans une tentative de sauver son maître mais le renard bondit à nouveau sur lui munit de toute la rage de Juvia put le maintenir au sol et le maîtriser.

_ NON! Ce cri fut poussé par Mahomoto en voyant le serpent gisant au sol, cela le déconcentra et permit à Laxus de le rattraper et de lui asséner un coup de poing qui le fit tomber au sol .

Haruka accouru alors à toute vitesse jusqu'à eux et il brandit son pistolet sur la tête de son père.

Ce dernier eu un petit rire face à ce geste

_ Tu vas me tuer gamin, tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut, tu ne l'as jamais eu, tu as toujours été faible .

_ Tu vas payer.

_ Haruka ne salit pas tes mains lui dit Fried d'un ton calme en déposant une main sur son épaule. On va le faire emprisonner pour trahison contre la couronne et il ne pourra pas s'en sortir.

Le brun sembla se relaxer grâce au touché et il eu vite fait de saisir la main sur son épaule de la sienne.

_Oh je vois c'est avec lui que tu assouvis tes pulsions contre nature. Gronda le père d'Haruka en remarquant la tendresse dans les yeux de son fils.

_Oh la ferme, gronda Laxus. Il s'approcha vivement de Mahomoto et lui arracha le collier du cou.

_ La prison ne lui suffit pas, souffla Haru catégorique.

_Je suis d'accord. Et toi Juv'?

Pour toute réponse le renard émit un jappement approbateur.

_ J'ai une idée. Fit Haruka en prenant le collier des mains du blond, il demanda à sa sœur de libérer le serpent et saisit le livre du démon serpent que Mahomoto gardait dans un sac accroché à son épaule.

_ Serpent je t'ordonne de retourner dans le livre à jamais….mais tu emporteras Mahomoto avec toi, tu deviendras le gardien de mon père et tu t'assureras que jamais il ne sortira.

_ Non! Haruka que fais-tu?! S'époumona t-il. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps une lueur de peur apparut dans ses yeux, mais c'était trop tard . Il avait fait trop de mal à sa famille, il avait tué et réprimé tout ceux qui s'étaient dressés contre lui et il était temps d'en finir avec son règne de terreur. Haruka savait que même la plus dure des prisons du royaume n'arrêterait pas son père qui avait beaucoup de contact.

_ Haruka tu ne peux pas faire ça! S'écria t-il en voyant le serpent s'approcher de lui, il sentit alors un crochet de la bête transpercer son vêtement sans pour autant le toucher . Ce serait bête qu'il meurt si facilement.

Il se mit à se débattre mais se rappela très vite que le moindre contact avec les écailles du serpent lui serait fatal, il se mit donc à hurler tentant de recevoir de l'aide de sa fille mais cette dernière toujours transformée se contenta de le regarder.

Un faisceau de lumière provenant du livre apparut et le serpent et Mahomoto disparurent derrière les pages. Emprisonnés à jamais.

_ Et pour être sur que personne ne les libèrent par erreur... , fit Fried en saisissant le bouquin, il arracha la page qui contenait la formule permettant de libérer le monstre.

_ C'est fini souffla Haruka .

_ Hum pas vraiment lui fit remarquer Laxus en pointant Juvia. Cette dernière trottina jusqu'à eux et frotta son grand museau contre la tête de Laxus.

_ Reviens moi Juvia murmura t-il.

Une lumière verte jaillit alors du corps du démon qui se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à ce que le faisceau vert ne se redirige vers le livre abandonné au sol tandis que Juvia se retrouva sonnée par terre. Cela lui fit d'ailleurs penser à une scène similaire qui s'était déroulée des mois plus tôt avec Laxus à sa place. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, mais elle était bien trop épuisée pour s'en soucier.

Elle sentit à peine le manteau de Laxus la recouvrir, ce dernier lui soulevant la tête. Elle compris que ce dernier lui parlait mais tout était soudainement flou et elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée.

Elle aperçut le sourire triste de son frère au dessus d'elle et elle sentit Fried lui serrer la main et c'est rassurée qu'elle put se laisser glisser dans un profond sommeil .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia sentit sa tête lui faire mal comme jamais auparavant, même la gueule de bois qu'elle avait eu le lendemain de la victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques n'était rien en comparaison.

Il lui fallut un moment avant d'avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux et quand cela fut fait elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, il s'agissait d'une chambre sobrement décorée avec du papier pin blanc et des fleurs de cerisiers et devant elle il y avait une vue à couper le souffle de la montagne .

Elle entendue la porte s'ouvrir et quand elle tourna la tête elle aperçut Mirajane.

_Juvia s'écria t-elle les yeux pétillants de joie. Juvia est réveillée hurla t-elle en courant à l'extérieur de la chambre avant de revenir en compagnie de Fried, Haruka , Droy et Laxus.

Haruka la serra immédiatement dans ses bras, heureux de voir que sa sœur allait bien .

_ Oba-san murmura t-elle doucement.

_ Oui...je...j'ai voulu attendre que tu te réveilles pour disperser ses cendres.

La bleue sentit les larmes couler au souvenir de sa grand-mère se sacrifiant pour Laxus.

_ Depuis combien de temps Juvia est-elle endormie?

_ Tu es resté dans le coma trois jours le temps que ta magie se recharge. Lui expliqua Fried.

_ Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

_ En résumé l'armée est venue, le vieux nous a engueulé car on aurait dû l'appeler bien plus tôt, on a dû lui expliquer la situation et le roi a récupérer les livres. Lui informa Laxus sans vraiment la regarder.

_Et la première page du démon serpent à étrangement disparue, ajouta Mirajane avec espièglerie.

La bleue hocha la tête mais elle se sentit mal à l'aise, elle voulait que Laxus la regarde, ils devaient parler, elle ne voulait pas laisser la situation pleine de non-dits.

_On va te laisser te reposer petite sœur informa Haru en remarquant le regard de la bleue sur le blond.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de s'en aller en compagnie de Fried, Mirajane s'en alla également lui disant tout de même qu'elle lui apporterait à manger et elle sortie en tenant la main de Droy contre la sienne, un geste qui intrigua la bleue mais qui la ravit également pour son amie. Il semblerait que sa situation se soit réglée pendant son coma.

Elle vit alors Laxus commencer à s'en aller et elle se mit à paniquer.

_ Reste!

Le blond s'immobilisa une seconde avant de refermer la porte et d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du lit.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Juvia ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet de leur relation, mais de façon inattendue ce fut Laxus qui prit la parole.

_ Elle ma demandé de prendre soin de vous…toi et Haruka.

Juvia sentit son souffle se couper, Oba-san restait encore une sujet difficile, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire son deuil . Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes remplir ses yeux, elle n'imaginait même pas l'état d'Haruka qui connaissait cette femme depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle sentit alors un pouce effacer sa larme. Elle n'avait même pas entendu le blond se lever.

_ ...et je compte bien respecter son souhait. Peu importe notre relation.

Juvia hocha doucement la tête et elle ne sut pas trop comment comprendre le dernier commentaire. Laxus pensait-il encore qu'ils étaient séparés? Il est vrai qu'ils n'en avaient pas parlé, même quand elle était partie s'installer chez Mahomoto elle n'avait pas dit explicitement que c'était fini entre eux , mais aujourd'hui après tant de drame, Juvia ne voulait pas d'incertitude . Elle devait savoir, car elle réalisait que la vie était courte et imprévisible.

_ Tu te couche avec Juvia? Questionna t-elle les joues un peu rouge.

Le dragon slayer sembla profondément surpris mais il ne l'exprima pas à haute voix, il se contenta d'ôter ses chaussures et il s'installa dans le lit . Juvia n'hésita pas alors à s'allonger sur son torse avant de prendre la parole.

_ Merci.

_…

_ Tu as sauvé Juvia c'est grâce à toi si elle est ici aujourd'hui.

_…

_ Juvia tiens aussi à s'excuser...même si Juvia t'en veux d'avoir menti , Juvia aurait dû essayer de vous comprendre toi et Haruka, Juvia aurait dû écouter, mais Juvia voulait tant une famille , surtout après le départ de Grey, Juvia s'est sentit abandonnée et ça lui a rappelé comment elle se sentait pendant son enfance. Juvia voulait tant une famille qu'elle a finit par mettre de côté sa vraie famille qui a toujours été là pour elle. C'est-à-dire Fairy Tail.

Pour toute réponse il attira son visage au niveau du sien pour la regarder dans les yeux

_ Et moi je tiens à m'excuser car j'aurais dû te dire la vérité quand tu as commencé à chercher ta famille et même avant, j'ai refusé de le faire car je ne voulais pas te perdre et je ne souhaitais pas que tu découvres quel genre de père tu avais et la vérité sur la mort de ta mère. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger mais surtout pour me protéger moi car je savais que tu me quitterais.

Juvia se réinstalla contre son torse à la fin de son speech et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que la bleue n'ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

_ Qu'allons nous faire maintenant?

_ Nous pouvons rester ...ami. Ces mots semblèrent très difficile à prononcer, ou l'on pourrait ...recommencer. Son ton était calme, mais Juvia commençait à le connaître, Laxus était nerveux.

Pour toute réponse elle se suréleva au niveau de son visage et avec lenteur elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés et cette douce chaleur qu'elle aimait tant revint s'installer au fond d'elle.

Quand elle le sentit sourire à travers leur baiser elle sut qu'il ressentait la même chose.

.

.

.

Laxus ferma ses yeux en sentant la douce brise du matin caresser son visage . Aujourd'hui était le jour où ils dispersaient les cendres d'Oba-san. Ils étaient tous au sommet d'une des montagnes qui entouraient le centre où résidait Droy.

Haruka au bout de quelque minute prit la parole .

_ J'ai , souffla t-il doucement, j'ai toujours su que ce jour arriverai mais jamais de cette façon. Je...me souviens encore du jour de notre première conversation, avant ça tu hésitais toujours à m'approcher car j'étais un bâtard que ta fille me haïssais.

Fried déposa une main sur son épaule en le sentant défaillir.

_ Et pourtant malgré cette haine je ne ressentais pas d'amertume venant de ta part. Un jour après que la tragédie t'ai frappé tu ne t'ai pas effondré comme n'importe qui d'autres, tu es restée forte pour Juvia et moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Je me souviens encore de tout le réconfort que tu m'as apporté et l'amour d'une mère que tu m'as donné . Je me rappelle encore du jour où j'ai compris à quel point tu étais géniale. J'avais quatorze ans et j'avais peur de ma bisexualité et je n'ai même pas eu à t'en parler, tu savais déjà...tu savais toujours tout. Je regrette seulement que tu ne saches pas à quel point je te suis reconnaissant et à quel point tu me manqueras.

_ Elle le savait , lui murmura doucement Juvia à son oreille pour apaiser son frère .

Haruka renifla un peu retenant difficilement ses larmes, tandis qu'il ouvrit l'urne mortuaire et déversa son contenu au gré du vent.

_ Elle adorerait cet endroit , elle se plaignait souvent d'être trop vieille pour escalader une montagne comme dans sa jeunesse. Souffla le brun.

Juvia jeta un coup d'œil à Laxus, elle savait qu'Oba-san était une sorte de grand-mère pour lui aussi et cette perte lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Elle alla alors se blottir contre lui, elle sentit alors la prise du blond se resserrer et elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il pleurait.

.

.

.

En fin d'après-midi Juvia croisa Mirajane et Droy,ils s'embrassaient au milieu du couloir mais quand ils la remarquèrent Droy se détacha et les laissa seules.

_ Juvia ne savait pas que vous étiez à nouveau ensemble.

La barmaid soupira.

_ Oui, ça date de la veille de ton réveil.

_ Oh, et tu lui a pardonné son départ si facilement?

_ Comme je te l'avais déjà dit j'ai finit par comprendre ses raisons et hier nous avons parlé.

Flash-Back

Droy pénétra dans la chambre de Juvia et y vit Mirajane au chevet de la bleue assise au côté d'un Laxus qui avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement à force de la veiller.

_ Tu devrais manger quelque chose murmura t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller le dragon slayer.

La barmaid qui effectivement n'avait pas absorbé de nourriture depuis plus de 24 heures accepta, elle sortit de la chambre et se laissa emmener jusqu'à la cafétéria du centre.

_ Tu te plais ici?

Droy fut un peu étonné par la question.

_ Je...oui...les gens ici sont gentils et compréhensifs.

La démone hocha la tête .

_ Plus compréhensif que je ne le serait jamais sûrement ajouta t-elle avec une certaine amertume.

_ Mira ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire .

_ Peut être, mais c'est que moi j'entends!

_ Mira s'il te plaît écoute moi...

_ Tu m'as écrit une lettre et tu es parti Droy! Que veux-tu que j'écoute? Tu m'as abandonné et brisé le cœur.

_ Mira…

_ Non, laisse moi parler, j'ai compris ce qui t'avais motivé, j'ai compris que des gens se moquaient de toi et te maltraitait pour notre relation, j'ai comprit que tu ne te trouvait pas assez bien pour moi, j'ai compris Droy et je me suis toujours dit que si je t'avais a nouveau devant moi je ferais tout pour te persuadé de revenir.

_ Mira...je...je ne suis pas prêt…

_…. Tu aurais dû m'en parler nous aurions trouvé une solution ensemble, tu m'aurais expliqué ton mal être j'aurais compris tu sais.

_ Mais m'aurais-tu laissé partir pour venir ici si je te l'avais dit?

_….Non.

Ils furent silencieux et Droy reprit sa route vers les cuisines où il pénétra et tira du réfrigérateur des légumes vapeurs de la veille .

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Mira et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Mirajane saisit le plat qu'on lui offrit et alla s'asseoir.

_ Je me suis rendu compte quand tu es parti , enfin surtout quand Gajeel m'a parlé des violences dont tu as été victime, que malgré tout l'amour que je te donnais tu ne serais jamais heureux dans cette relation à cause de ton manque de confiance en toi. Aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de poids et d'apparence.

_ C'est exacte , je dois apprendre à m'aimer et m'accepter avant tout car cela nous fait du mal à tout les deux. Ce sera long et…

_ J'attendrais.

_ Mira...tu...tu n'es pas obligé et je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu passais à autre chose.

_ Si tu veux que nous deux ça fonctionne il va falloir que tu arrêtes de prendre des décisions à ma place ou de présumer des choses. J'ai fait mon choix, je te veux et cela même si je dois attendre pour t'avoir. Affirma t-elle avec détermination.

Fin du Flash Back

.

.

_ Donc qu'allez-vous faire quand nous allons rentrer à la guilde ce soir?

_ A vrai dire je rentre à la guilde demain,je vais encore rester un peu mais éventuellement je partirais car il doit se concentrer sur lui et moi je dois me consacrer à ce qui est bon pour moi, au point où nous en sommes un peu de distance ne nous tueras pas .

Juvia sourit doucement à son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et vit Laxus qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Elle se glissa derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Que me vaut une telle déclaration sourit-il en se retournant pour pouvoir l'éteindre correctement.

_ Simplement pour que tu n'en doute plus.

Avec ça ils allèrent préparer leur départ de ce soir, prêt à retourner dans leur seul et unique foyer. Fairy Tail.

* * *

J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous à plu, merci à tous ceux et celle qui m'ont mit une review, désolé ne pas y avoir répondu directement mais les reviews m'ont motivé à continuer d'écrire . Le dernier chapitre sera un épilogue. Bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review


End file.
